


Undertale: A New Judge

by Iudex



Series: The Purest Soul [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aborted Undertale Genocide Run, Alternate Universe - Mercyplates (Undertale), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Frisk (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Good W. D. Gaster, Mages, Magic-Users, Mercy Killing, Multi, No Smut, Not a Crossover, Original Character-centric, Papyrus (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Parent Sans (Undertale), Protective Sans (Undertale), Puns & Word Play, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Souls, Swearing, Undyne (Undertale) is a Good Friend, Verbal Frisk (Undertale), W. D. Gaster Being An Asshole, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 41
Words: 163,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iudex/pseuds/Iudex
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a rift, a schism, that split man and beast in a great war. Mages and humans battled against the monsters, sealing them Underground with a magic spell, locking the brightest lights away in the darkest dark. We all know the story, and what comes after.The SOUL of DETERMINATION frees the monsters, and they forge a life on the surface. But what of the forgotten? The unknown quantities? The mages, the monsters, and more - the Gods?There is a world outside of the Underground, and in this story, we shall explore its secrets. The world comes together with the Judge, Iudex, and will fall apart with him. But this is simply a Beginning.(Updated every Thursday or Friday)
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Original Character/Original Character
Series: The Purest Soul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705117
Comments: 54
Kudos: 35





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give any feedback as you see fit.
> 
> (THIS CHAPTER 'TWAS REWRITTEN FOR THOUST ENJOYMENT (6/24/2020))

A swift breeze blew through the town down the mountain. It disturbed the grass, ruffled the trees, and made the flowers dance. The sun's rays caught their petals, the light emboldening the flowers' natural color.

The town was basking in a vibrant radiance, the flowers' shine bouncing off buildings and consuming the streets and walkways. The light bounced off the windows, throwing orange smudges on cars, dirt, and bricks.

A sheen of pollen exploded from the flowers, clouding the air. The faint scent of bitter coffee wafted from the town, mixing and swirling around with the tart sting of buttercups.

For a moment, Carmine watched the bittersweet world, admiring the swimming river of gold and the cracks in the concrete, though, that didn't last long. The flowers swayed, continuing their decades-old dance, waltzing with the sharp wind, flirting with the rest of nature; all could see it, few appreciated it.

Despite the peace that came with overlooking the town, the relief of being alone, and the tranquility of watching people scatter about, tending to their daily lives, Carmine could not enjoy it---not when she has a task.

The town was split; it was happy and joyous, flowers and laughing, but it was also dark: You just had to dig. Carmine was fed up with digging; dirt stained her clothes and filled her pours, dipping her pale skin in murky brown.

Such was the way of Golden Valley.

She sighed, dragging her digits over her skin, drawing wavy lines that curved and shot in every direction. She hummed slightly as her hand passed over the small hairs of her arm.

She thought about the good of life: What she had to live for. Her father, her friends, her...

She didn't have much---she realized.

Her fingernails found their way to her wrist, pausing as they crossed the vein, and still, sketching over it. Carmine may not have been a happy person, not by any stretch of the most vivid imagination, but she wasn't that unhappy---she had two things to live for.

_She was a coward._

Sensing her disposition change, she let her arms fold, protecting her delicate skin from her dull nails. She sighed once more, eyelids falling slightly. She pulled her legs closer, making shallow ruts in the ground. She let her arms flop down on top of her knees, pressing her cheek to her forearms. Her eyes slid from the town and focused on a grouping of foliage.

She let out a shaky breath.

"Okay." She sounded. "Okay." She repeated. Ironically, she was not okay. It was a good thing that she wasn't referring to herself. "Okay, we can keep going now." Her tone was tremulous and unsteady, yet still firm.

"Are you..." _Okay?_ "sure, Carmine? We could go back down. There wouldn't be anyone else up here." Joseph assured her, much to her chagrin. How easy it would have been---take Joseph's offer and shamefully retreat, tell her father they found nothing, and live with the weight of knowing a child could be dead.

A gust of wind, cold as ice, streaked past, alarming Carmine's callous skin. She jumped to her feet, disguising it as a proactive move. She smiled at Joseph, giving him a one-sided shrug. Joseph's face shifted from slight concern to serious worry.

"What," She started. "getting cold feet?" Carmine hopped past Joseph, returning to the beaten path.

"You shouldn't lie to me, Carmine." Joseph scolded half-heartedly. "We're friends; I can tell when you're down." Carmine stopped, mid-step, frozen in shock. She felt her breath quicken.

"Stop." She commanded. She inhaled. "I'm fine." She told him. "And it's Chrona, not Carmine." She hissed in false anger. "Drop it." She drove forward, intending to make a distance barrier. Joseph appeared in front of her.

"...Are you...apprehensive of accepting your name? Is that it?" Joseph questioned, laying his hands on her shoulder. "Did the ceremony affect you that badly?" He inquired softly.

Carmine looked away.

"Yes. Now, let's go. We have a mountain to investigate."

Chrona forged forward, gliding over rocks and pebbles. Joseph gazed after her, brow furrowed and eyes narrowed. Still, he exhaled and followed.

They ascended the green mountain, climbing hundreds of feet over the town. Chrona pushed through bushes and padded over the brush, trampling flowers and leaving indentations in the grass. Each of her footfalls left a deep template in the dirt, outlining her foot's profile.

Chrona batted at a branch. It swung back and slapped her in the face. She lowered her eyebrows, baring her teeth. With a flash of red and a pulse of magic, the branch was severed from the tree it hung from.

It crashed to the ground, shaking up the dirt, and Chrona, enraged, swung at the tree next. Her sword cut deep, splintering chips of wood from its impact. She roared as she prepared to hack it again.

"CARMINE!" Joseph chided loudly. "No magic, remember?" Chrona kept swinging; the blade chopped at the thick tree, striking it again and again. It lurched with each slash, leaning sideways. Chrona let out a shout each time, throwing her entire body into the strikes.

"Carmine, stop! I _will_ report this to the Council---or, o-or your father!" He stammered, gesturing with his hand toward the town. Chrona finished her work, tree swaying, and eventually, falling to the ground.

Chrona heaved in gulps of air. She turned to Joseph, fire in her eyes.

"YOU!" She stabbed her right index finger at him, poking his shoulder. "You started this. You teleported!" She flung her hand back to the tree. "This can be explained!" She twisted back to Joseph. "That parlor trick you guys can do breaks all the laws of physics!" She seethed, letting an uneven breath escape through her gritted teeth.

"Just drop it. We have to finish this mission." And like that, Chrona began stomping up the mountain. A cloud of dust followed her as she tramped the trail.

They made it to the overlook.

Chrona cleared the bush that blocked the path, angrily shoving it away. She trudged forward, passing the threshold. Joseph called out to her, a warning in his voice. Chrona looked over her shoulder, glaring at her friend's white fur-lined overcoat.

"What?" She snarled. The snarl quickly progressed to a choked exclamation of surprise as she tripped over a large branch. She screamed as she fell, cursing whatever gods that may exist.

She fell onto the branch's bark, the rough and gritty surface scratching her face. She could feel blood leak down her cheek. Her hands had been peeled and stained red as she attempted, in vain, to catch herself.

Muttering many curses her father would not want her to know, she jumped up. Another flash of red, weaker this time, signaled the end of that obstacle. Chrona sliced and diced it, cutting it into small pieces.

"FUCK!" She lamented to the sky. Her anger had faded, and, in its place, became a miserable, depressed feeling. She was pathetic. Getting angry at a branch, destroying a tree, tripping over a branch, then destroying that branch?

She had burst over something that didn't matter, something that her father wouldn't even bat an eye at. She wanted to give the stars a recalcitrant curse, an impassioned cry, but couldn't. She couldn't take this anymore.

She refused to cry. At least, on the outside. She still wept on the inside.

"Ooh, that is a nasty mark, there," Joseph said, dabbing at her cheek with his sleeve. "I'm going to get Francis." He said. "Stay here." He said.

No matter what he said, Chrona didn't register his words. She knew that he was going to bring Francis here, yes, but that was all she took from his spiel.

Chrona calmed herself, looking up to say thank you. Joseph was already gone. She sighed, happy that he had disappeared.

She began a long and tedious search, combing over the platform. She studied the overlook, going over every detail she could find. She was no detective, that was Francis' strong suit, but she still tried.

She did manage to glean some information off the environment, specifically a berry bush. The red berries were plump and ready to be eaten---someone had already picked half the shrub. She pulled out her phone, snapping a photo for future reference.

She scanned for clues in a grid, starting from the path and spreading outward. There were few things of interest; an open pocket knife resting on a crag below the platform, a smudged handprint of dirt on a rock (too big to be a child's, but Chrona took a photo anyway), and a single imprint of a foot in the dirtier side of the overlook.

The footprint caught her attention. It was a sneaker---she could tell because of the oddly shaped design of the tread---that had been damaged or old. The tread flapped over to the left, deviating from the usual curve shoes had.

Chrona's lip quirked in a confused motion as she snapped a picture. She sent everything she had to her father: That was what she was instructed to do. She waited for a moment, eyes locked on the three dots.

'Good job.'

Her father, the master of 'few words.'

Huffing, she sat down on a well-sized rock, eyes tunneling on the town. She took in all the buildings, listing them off in her mind. The grocers, the gym, Sheriff Remy's house, the school, the town hall, the gardens, the police station, and, in between the mountain and the town, her house.

It hung at the halfway point, two miles from the edge of town and the foot of the mountain. It was a magnificent structure, composed of dark red bricks and gray stone. It had several gravel paths crisscrossing its perimeter, circling the estate and reconnecting with the main road. Chrona always found the gravel fun; it was loose and easy to kick up---she had showered her friends in hard rock many times.

The two stories had numerous windows, allowing any curious person to glance inside and satiate their wonders. If they could see past the plants, of course.

Everybody who visited had one single gripe, which they all shared. The house was covered in plants. Flowers: Dandelions, Golden Flowers, Buttercups, Daffodils, Lilies, and Roses wrapped around the house, surrounding it, outlining it, in a colorful field. The house itself was covered in vines, each green snake crawling over the walls and windows. Every surface was dominated by them. In summary, any wall you look at would be like this...

Vines, vines, bricks, vines, vines, windows, vines, Golden Flowers, and vines. Don't forget vines, they are very important. There was no escaping the vines; at least, here, in the Stanton Mansion.

The inside, however, was a spectacular mesh of luxurious features: dark, glossy wood mixed with warm rugs and carpeting, elegant stone mosaic floors, an incomprehensible amount of archways, wall frescoes, immaculately detailed statues, and enough paintings to fill a museum; no, two museums.

And she lived there.

"Certainly a step up from the last home." Chrona voiced bitterly.

The brush made a soft noise as it was walked on.

She inhaled the crisp mountain air, skin cooling in the lower temperature. A smile came to her face as she began humming a silly little ditty her father liked.

"And the spring sprung like a spring, taking the white and giving life to the trees." She giggled. "Pine needles sing, 'won't you play with me?'" She finished the short song, making a lengthy segment of throaty chuckles.

It wasn't even a real song, her father had just made it up one day. Sitting here, settled on the sloped rock, it didn't matter to her what was real or not. The only thing she cared about was the wind blowing on her face.

Her smile dropped.

Peering down, gazing at the mansion, she saw Francis and Joseph had made it to the foot of the mountain already and were busy climbing. Chrona narrowed her eyes, a drop of blood squeezing itself out of her wound. She touched it, feeling three distinct cuts, and reveling in the pain it caused.

So, someone was near her.

"That's not good, not at all." She whispered, nails clawing at the cuts. With a puff of air, she stalked over to a thicket of green. She soundlessly made her way into it, hiding.

She had no idea who was coming up to the overlook. She may have been paranoid, but anybody who was coming up here would either impede the investigation or be a threat to her. She was on alert, waiting in trepidation for the person to reveal themselves.

(She did not notice the black figure behind her. It laughed silently, retreating a few feet behind the girl. The figure knew _**she**_ was to not be touched. Lest he incurs the greatest wrath of any being. He was not referring to her.)

The girl focused, senses sharpening to wolf-like levels. A power joyed within her SOUL, swinging up her arms. She dulled the flash of her weapons purposefully, the vibrant red glow falling to a dark crimson.

Chrona slithered along the path, picking out places she could dive into. She kept her sword and dagger close to her body, as to not snag on the shrubbery. She approached the path.

She spotted her prey.

She dashed out, thrusting her dagger toward the child's neck. She stopped just short of killing them, freezing at the thought of murdering a child. She wouldn't do it.

The child kept walking, torn sweater jumping with every step. Chrona held her breath, standing stock-still. Her mouth fell open, eyes widening. They hadn't even realized their peril.

(The figure grinned, all of his sharp teeth punctuating the dark.)

Time stilled for a terse few seconds, Chrona still in her offensive stance. Then, the brush rustled, producing her two companions. Joseph waved as he spoke.

"Hey, Chrona," He said nonchalantly. "here's Francis." Chrona turned her head around, letting out a grumbling hiss. Joseph froze---too late, unfortunately.

The child whirled around, their purple-striped blue sweater riding along the curve. Their eyes met the sharp, serpent-like teeth of Chrona's blade, and they gasped. The child took a step back, holding up their hands. Chrona let her weapons dissipate.

"I'm sorry," Chrona apologized, her throat struggling to find words. She took a step forward, holding her hands close to her head. The child began trembling, gulping shallow breaths. Chrona stayed still, averting her eyes. "I didn't mean to scare you." She pawed at her neck. "Please, calm down." She adamantly requested.

A gauntlet found itself on Chrona's shoulder. She looked up, finding Francis staring into her soul. He let out an exasperated sigh, pressing his thin lips together. He lifted his head, jutting out his chin.

"You're horrible at this, let me help." His tone left no room for debate. He dragged Chrona behind him, ignoring her protesting exclamation. She wiggled in his grip, trying to free herself. Francis had her arm in a death-grip, as hard as steel. To silence her resistance, he squashed her arm in his hand. The gauntlet dug into her skin, splitting it.

Francis cleared his throat, puffing out his chest.

"Attention, child. You are violating the law and are trespassing on private property." Francis grinned. "You shall now be detained; your fate rests upon your cooperation." He finished, blowing his hair out of his eyesight.

Francis marched, closing the distance to the child. The child, who was shaking and clutching their sweater sleeves, bolted, heading for the cave next to the overlook.

Francis growled, a virulent cyan glow sprouting from his closed palm. It swirled, coalescing into a sphere. Chrona stopped him, knocking his arm down.

"Do you WANT to kill them?" She admonished. Francis looked pleased.

"They are resisting a mage's order and violating our laws." He informed Chrona. "So, in short, I have every right to end their life." Chrona slapped him, the echo resounding around the overlook.

"As your superior," She started. "they are to be taken alive. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Joseph had placed his hands on both of them. Chrona jolted as she felt her SOUL being wrapped in Joseph's magic; it was calm and level, gently consuming her SOUL. Francis flinched, a foul look coming over his face.

The world shifted, catching like a rubber band into place. Chrona was lifted off her feet---no, the world underneath her feet fell away for a second. Now, her feet hit solid rock, and she lurched.

She utilized the forward movement of the magic, racing to get a hold on the child. In the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of white as Joseph teleported again.

The child tripped, careening to the rock floor. Except, there was no floor. They were dropping down a hole, a hidden hole that no one saw. The world slowed, crawling at a snail's pace.

Joseph was right behind them, hand reaching out to grasp their sweater. His overcoat blazed a magnificent blue as the residual magic from the teleport wore off. His hand came close to the child's body, fingers cinching around the fabric of their sweater.

But gravity won.

It slipped through his grasp.

The child flailed, casting out their arms to grasp anything that would stop their fall. Chrona followed their descent down, mouth open in horror. The child sifted through the sands of time, hoping that they could escape their doom.

Within seconds, their sweater disappeared.

Chrona sailed to the hole, leaning her body over it to see the child, to catch a glimpse of them, to make sure they were safe. She saw nothing. Her breathing hitched.

She stood there, stance wide, glaring down the hole with wide, unfocused eyes. Her hands shook, a tremor traveling over her body. Her posture went from slouching to statuesque levels of rigidness. She rocked from side to side, teetering over the hole and the rock floor.

It was a definite surprise when Chrona disappeared, vanishing into midair.

"..." Francis stayed quiet. "I don't suppose you taught her that, Jos'?" He questioned, a bemused expression present on his face. He let his eyes wander over to Joseph. He was gone as well.

"Fucking Integrity and Determination assholes." He rolled his eyes, pleasant mood fading. "Leaving all the hard work for us Patience mages." He huffed, kicking at the floor.

He sauntered out the cave, standing vigil over the scene of the crime. He summoned his magic, a cool chill falling over his fingers.

Chrona landed face-first onto the main pathway that led to the mansion. Less than a second later, two hands pulled her up. She groused, muttering swears.

"I'm not a child anymore, Joseph." She said. "There are bigger problems." She recovered, standing and sprinting towards the mansion. Joseph shook his head, preparing to follow.

Chrona burst through the door, slamming the delicate glass against the wooden wall paneling. Her gaze swept over the entranceway, searching for any helpers or servants. Unfortunately for him, the butler Graft was the only one there. He was lounging on a bench, cane between his two ancient hands.

Graft flinched, cane slipping out of his grasp. He caught it, holding the carved wood stick firmly. He whirled his head about, face beat-red. He readjusted his spectacles with his right index finger, scowling.

"What is the meaning of-" Chrona silenced him with her rapid approach. Graft twitched as she came into focus. "Oh. Young Carmine. Forgive my behavior." He smoothed his pristine black tailcoat. "How may I assist you today?"

Chrona ground her teeth at her original name but ignored it in favor of speaking with her pseudo-grandfather.

"Where is he?" She demanded, curling her fists near her waist. Graft narrowed his eyes, dismaying silently as he tried to solve the riddle on his mind.

"Whom are you referring to, my dear?"

"Father." She responded seriously.

"His office." Graft informed her stolidly. "Tea?" He offered tenderly. Chrona gave him his answer, sprightly rushing up the stairs. She demolished the challenge, ascending three stairs at a time. Graft sighed, shaking his head. "I suppose that is a no then."

Chrona weaved around corners and through doors, deftly avoiding servants and furniture. She vaulted over a table, coming to rest facing a door. Not one to dally in the face of urgency, she kicked it.

It didn't budge.

She kicked it again, this time, with more strength. The sound of a closing book was accompanied by a long, pensive sigh. Chrona made sure to get a running start, backing away a few feet. She inhaled, mentally preparing herself.

"Carmine, daughter dearest, the door has a knob." A strict voice scolded her, muffled by the door. "To reiterate, there is no need to dropkick my door again." Chrona deflated, shamefully turning the knob. The door groaned as she ripped it open with as tantamount force as she had tried to kick it with.

The office was marinating in a soft amber glow, the last embers of a fireplace sprinkling warm light onto the walls. The red, ashy logs that served as tinder and fuel were coated in a light dusting of flame, barely surviving off the deficient spread of heat.

Directly ahead, opposite the door, a well-made rosewood desk was backed by three bookcases. The bookcases were filled, numerous spines of all colors crowding up the vast space each shelf allowed. It was organized chaos, a few titles resting in heaps while others stood in a uniform order.

To her right, the fireplace hissed and crackled, the gray-brick structure bare and naked compared to the rest of the room. It was old, cracks spiraling up the bricks like spiderwebs.

 _It added character,_ her father had said.

On the other side, two windows were covered by a curtain. Only the most enervated trickle of sunlight poked through. Together, the two light sources provided just enough light to make the room's features visible.

Two chaises sat on either side of the door, small end tables resting next to them. Two sofas were placed perpendicular to the fireplace, the red cushioning pristine and posh. The room had two recliners, each one in front of a window.

Chrona sent each of the furnishes an airless gaze. She traversed the warm, purple carpeting, padding softly toward her father's desk. She observed the feathers and scales that adorned the plush material with hapless interest.

_She did **not** want to deliver the news to her father._

Yet, her feet took her forth. As her heel thumped against the carpeting, her fists tensed, and her nails marred shallow rends in her palm. She waddled forward, movements stream-lined and jerky. She abrupted and clumsily bumped into the desk, only half-aware of her positioning.

Her father's snigger did not help her.

"Oh, gosh, Carmine." He snorted, tone gentle and friendly. "What an elegant entrance." He chuckled, shoulders shaking in humor. Chrona's face would be awash in red, a symptom of her eternal maladroitness, but, at least now, she had a (much appreciated) distraction.

She opened her mouth...and closed it.

Her father sighed, smile slipping from his face. He stood slowly, rising to his mighty height. He rose and rose, towering over Carmine. His black dress shirt sagged as he came up to his natural poise. Carmine had to crane her neck to look at him.

She wasn't short by any means. She was taller than most other women she met---she hovered just under the tantalizing number of six feet, missing the mark by exactly three inches. Still, her eyes had to be at a 45-degree angle to meet her father's face.

Suffice to say, her father was a giant. He had a few heads over her, just scratching seven-and-a-half feet. _Slouching._ When wholly straight, he was comically close to eight feet.

Her father was by no means imposing---looking past the stately mannerisms and gargantuan height---but still, she couldn't help it when her eyes drifted away from him, and she instinctively curled up.

For anyone looking in---any sane person, that is---this man would not be the first draft pick for being a parent or caretaker. Even past the scars ornamenting his rough face, he dressed up in a cloak and ran around with a scythe, for peat's sake!

Yet, this was the man who raised her. He wasn't her _father_ father, not at all. He was her father, the man who kissed her goodnight when she was little, the man who read stories to her when she couldn't sleep, the man who _made it his goal to embarrass her at any and every social outing._ No, he wasn't her father, but he was her dad.

No amount of cloaks and blades could change that.

Speaking of the said cloak, it hung neatly from a mannequin in the corner. The tattered wine cloth limply dangled from the mannequin's appendages, the clasps unused. It was a billowing and grand mantle, fit with ample sleeves that hung loosely around the mannequin's arms. It was a noble garment, the material smooth and soft. The only damage was the slightly uneven hem around the bottom, though she thought it looked badass. A hood stagnated off the back of the cloak, smiling at her. A white, slate-like mask was placed on the mannequin's face. Her father rarely used the mask, only employing it during meetings with magi.

It was an ensemble fit for a lord.

"Carmine dearest," Carmine observed his face: His square jaw; shadowy, sunken eyes; and the long scar that trailed down his right cheek, gradually meshing with age-old burns and blemishes. The stone face he wore would have sent an ominous chill down her spine, had she not seen this man as an oversized teddy bear. "why have you nearly ripped my door down?"

Chrona launched into an explanation, wildly gesturing to accentuate the main points. The kid, Francis, the hole, and how she teleported. She watched her father's face flash, amusement to fascination, fascination to anger, anger to worry, and worry to resolve. His body drooped, hands squishing the rim of the desk dangerously (it creaked).

"Another child claimed by the mountain." He sighed heavily, tipping over onto his desk. His hands claimed a spot on the surface, and he let his weight fall onto them. "Another child, never to be seen again." He repined obsequiously.

This was the man she called father. Not Iudex, not the Judge, but a tired man with too much on his plate.

He lifted himself from the desk, eyes closing and brow crinkling as a tired laugh escaped him. He let it grow, the shaky snicker evolving into a small bout of miserable shrieks.

He forced a determined smile on his face, lips demurring tiredly. His lugubrious attitude was masked behind his devotion. He was filled with incisive resolve.

"So why, pray tell, are we still here?" Iudex teased fervently. Chrona reeled back. "You can teleport, correct?" Chrona nodded. "Then," He ushered her to the door, ripping the cloak from the mannequin and haphazardly throwing it on his shoulder. "let us go."

Iudex placed a hand on Chrona's shoulder, giving her a playful smile. She reciprocated because if her father was this frivolous, there was nothing to be feared.

The world shifted and clapped back into place, the dark cave walls coming into view. Iudex huffed, eyeing his daughter as she pitched forward. He gracefully stuck the landing, using the momentum to continue forward.

Both his hands were empty---his cloak had found its way onto his body.

"Took you long enough," Francis growled in mild foulness. "damn lazy mages."

"I thought you were amongst our ranks as well, Francis." The dryest, most monotone voice Iudex had ever heard called out. "Then again, we are lucky that traitors such as yourself have moved on to greener pastures, no?"

Iudex let out a displeased noise, turning around.

The woman was rather short in comparison to the others in the room. Chrona was the shortest, both Francis and Joseph scraping six feet. Even still, the woman was a head under Chrona. The woman in question, the shortest person in the cave, was the most influential---Persia, the Perseverance mage.

"Greetings, Lady Persia." Iudex bowed, addressing her with all due respect. It was something people should do, especially to the Headmaster of the Academy.

**The Magi Academy.**

Persia's eyes flitted over the cave's inhabitants, passing Joseph, passing Francis, _slowly_ passing Iudex (he stood straighter, an unnerving feeling cutting into his SOUL), and found themselves glued to Iudex's daughter.

"I still say that you should have let me teach her." Iudex bit back a snappy response, the enduring prickle of a CHECK wearing off.

Persia was one for decadence and opulence, always dressed in a black pin-stripe suit or her purple robes. They were blessed with her suit this time.

She stood with the mien and arrogance that came from her position; chin up, shoulders rolled back and never blinking. She tapped her foot on the floor.

Persia's brown complexion turned red and haughty as she shot a glower at the cave entrance. As though conjured from thin air, three of her associates stepped out of the shadows. Dark business suits, earpieces, sunglasses; Iudex had dubbed them, 'The Magical Secret Service.'

The two men stalked forward, surrounding the hole. The woman with them whispered in Persia's ear, causing her to nod. She glanced at him once more, pursing her lips and lifting her chin. With a scowl, she averted her eyes.

The first real emotion she had shown since her arrival had been toward him, and it was disdain. He fought off a smile.

The women joined their comrades, each one taking a place at the edge of the precipice. An air of confusion passed over the four onlookers. It seemed they all shared a question. Being the most liked of the four, Chrona voiced it.

"What are you doing?"

"Constructing a barrier," Persia responded, snarling. Her teeth were bared in a predatory smile. "and finishing what I started."

"Aren't we going to rescue the child?" Francis inquired, tone disinterested, and bored. Persia simply stared into the hole, eyes holding a grave intensity.

"No, my frosted fellow," Persia informed. Her voice fell to a whisper, which reverberated around the walls. "no, we are not." Persia chuckled lightly, bringing her right hand out. The magi followed her movements, three more joining hers.

A purple glow emanated from Persia's palm. Another purple light came from the other woman's hand. Orange and yellow sparkles came from the two, honestly unremarkable men. None were as strong as Persia's.

Something went wrong.

As Iudex inched closer to the magi, something in the air changed. The smell of turpentine permeated the space. The air had transformed into jelly; Iudex couldn't move. It was stifling, and it began drowning Iudex, no, suffocating him.

His fingers flew to his temple at a snail's pace, idly rubbing at the hollow headache that stung the inner reaches of his mind. His arms were heavy, feeling twice as dense as lead.

It came and passed.

Iudex sighed in relief, relaxing in the cushioning of his chair. Clean, warm air flooded his clear lungs. The worn tome he was scouring tittered churlishly. The fireplace coated him in warm amber, draining all the tension from his body.

In place of the anxiety, _horror._

It took him less than a minute to gather his kit. He raced the halls of the estate, hopping over obstacles and vaulting tables. Graft merely lifted an eyebrow as he slammed the door open. He crossed the spacious ground, leaping over roots and side-stepping flowers.

He zipped through the town of Golden Valley like a lightning bolt, ironically. He trudged up the mountain, using every foothold to propel himself faster.

He made it to the overlook, shoving Francis out of the way.

"HEY!"

He nearly collided with his daughter. Regaining his balance, he threaded past her and Joseph, making his way to the black abyss. He stared down into the hole, his entire being asking a single question.

_"What?"_

He felt the hairs on his neck stick up. His SOUL pulsed, instructing him to move. He obeyed too late. Two hands pressed into his back, forcing him to turn his head in a fierce gale.

Joseph looked at him, somber and guilty. His bright blue eyes were stained a deep black.

"It has to be this way." He spoke low, voice filling with pity.

_"I'm sorry."_

Iudex fell...

**D**

**O**

**W**

**N**


	2. The Gilded Smile of a Golden Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quality will be better later. Simply speeding through the introduction. Snowdin will be more fleshed out.

The world zipped by as the wind whipped around his body.

He crashed to the ground, knees buckling under his weight and velocity. His ankle protested, shooting a sharp pain through his leg. He collapsed onto a bed of flowers.

_"Fuck!"_ He hissed under his breath.

He rocked back-and-forth for a few excruciating seconds, attempting to nullify the bone-deep pain. He flopped over, transitioning into a sitting position. He inspected his body for scrapes or cuts but found nothing.

Iudex rose his fist to the sky.

_"Joseph! I am going to **end** you!"_ He spat furiously. Joseph pushed him down a hole!

His words froze in his throat when he received a view of the cavern. Bright sunlight streamed down from above, which was funny because the hole was already in a cave. Yet, as he looked up, he could not make out the upper level of the cave.

The cavern itself was voluminous, sweeping outward many yards from the epicenter. The walls of the cave were smooth, with very few grooves and outcroppings of rock.

Iudex stood slowly, coming up to one knee. He gradually raised his right leg, carefully testing if it could hold his weight. He leaned into it, shifting down on his leg. His ankle gave a soft croak, pushing a light pain up his leg. He deemed it okay to move.

Iudex turned, scanning the walls for any pathway or foothold that could help him escape. He spotted a path that led further into the cave. He cautiously limped to it, lightly jumping with every footfall.

He approached a derelict structure. It was a gray gate. He could vaguely make out a symbol etched out into the stone slate that rested on top of it. The darkness of the cave shaded it, wrapping it in a shadow. He could not make it out.

If there was a gate, there was a path out.

He passed the gate, moving to the next room. His boots clicked against the stone floor, making a soft _clack, clack, clack_ as he walked. The scent of iron assaulted his senses.

The next room was even darker than before. The path faded, leaving only blackness in its wake. Iudex veered off from the track, creeping soundlessly across the stone turf. He drew his hood over his head, letting the cloak blend in with the shadows.

That iron scent from before? It was distinct---a smell Iudex knew all too well. Should that not have been good enough, the crimson splatters that surrounded the patch of green grass would suffice.

Iudex took in the scene with horror, letting his face turn slack-jawed with the sight.

_Blood, blue and purple and red, a child, a flower, deep gouges and lesions in the child's skin, a large hole in their head, and-_

Iudex composed himself, taking a soundless breath.

Iudex fell to his knees once more, a tremendous power pressing him down. He strangled a scream, fighting it back down his throat. He steadied himself, using his hands.

He soldiered through the lead he was encased in, moving to rest on a knee. Then, he moved to the other. He drove upward, standing tall. He lifted his head, observing the situation.

There was a shallow pool of blood next to the corpse, lapping their sides and staining their clothes dark red. The body was mangled, limbs twisted at unnatural angles. It had wounds littering its front, letting blood out of around a dozen holes.

Their face, what was left of it, was frozen in shock.

A lone flower stood next to them. Its stem rose around two feet from the ground. It had golden petals, which were painted with dots of red. It swayed slightly, dancing in happy motions. It could have almost been mistaken for an ordinary flower, with its natural look and beauty.

Except for the _monstrous_ grin on its face.

It had huge teeth that reminded Iudex of the Cheshire Cat. Its slit-like eyes had expanded, turning into bulbous saucers. Its lips stretched across its face, taking the entire berth of the flower's capitulum. With the scrunching caused by the smile, Iudex could swear that it had eyebrows.

"HAHAHA!" The flower chortled. "This never gets old."

Iudex's blood boiled. He reached for his weapon, intent on _punishing this villainous-_

He fell through the air again, this time rolling on impact. He dashed to the other side of the cave---wisely, it seemed, as the child was laying in the flower bed.

They were curled up on the garden, quivering. Iudex could hear soft whines and whimpers. They hiccuped and exhaled a shuddering puff. Their face was tear-streaked and red, eyes puffy.

Iudex wanted to help them, to comfort them, but he stayed glued to the wall. They wept quietly, sounds bouncing off the walls and returning to them.

They snorted a single laugh, murmuring to themselves. Iudex could see a strained smile spread over their face. They giggled more as they pulled their body up.

"Why do we always end up back here? Why? Why can't we just die!" They shouted, words reverberating off the walls. Their throat was hoarse and weak from disuse.

Their eyes lit up in a passionate, fiery gleam. They marched forward, stomping on the floor. They marched into the next room, Iudex trailing behind them.

The flower was in the next room, smiling brightly as the two approached. The child showed no fear or hesitancy as they stamped up to the flower and knelt next to it.

He tittered lightly, shaking his petals. The tittered gained strength, evolving into a chuckle.

"Ahh, she awakens!" The shrill voice of the flower was grating on the ears. The child pouted, bottom lip curling.

"Please don't do that. You know what I prefer, Asriel." The flower's smile changed, forming into a blood-thirsty, angry, shaking scowl. Its eyes turned into black pits, one singular white dot residing in the abyss.

"And you know what _I_ prefer, Frisk!" The flower shook with barely restrained rage. It exhaled, slumping over. The smile returned. “Now, let's see. How many times have we done this, huh? Countless, I’m sure. And nothing changes. After a few hundred resets, you have exhausted everything the underground has to offer. Secrets unknown to even gods, and still, you come back.”

"I'm just trying to-" 'Frisk' interjected.

"To what? Kill us with _boredom?_ " The flower jeered. "Go until you can't anymore? Until you stop _thinking!?_ " Asriel squawked. "God! Nothing new _ever_ happens down here! The surface is the _only_ fun thing left, and you reset if anyone feels down or sad." Asriel huffed. "Not like it matters anyway."

"I just want the best ending for everyone down here---even you." Frisk attempted to soothe the flower, running their hands through its petals gently. The flower sighed but did not shy away.

"Alright. Let's just get to it." The flower spoke softly, looking up at Frisk. He had a disappointed look on his face.

"Just let me pass. Please, Asriel." Frisk pleaded, stepping backward. Frisk managed a few feet before the flower spoke again. The flower's face returned to a sickly sweet simper.

"Maybe this time, Toriel won't come. Maybe this time, I will join the trashbag in **ending** you! Maybe this time, something new will happen!" He tittered. "Either way, I won't be bored. **I'll make sure of it.** " The flower returned to his black-eyed smirk, laughing maniacally. A halo of white projectiles--seeds even---surrounded the child. They began a tantalizingly sluggish approach, centering in on the child.

Iudex acted, slinking out of the shadows.

_"Do you, perchance, know what this is?"_ Iudex asked menacingly. Iudex moved the weapon, which was under Asriel's neck. He pulled it closer, savoring the shiver the flower gave him. The blade caressed the flower's stem, cutting a shallow gouge that leaked green.

_"This is a scythe, used for cutting grass and reaping lives."_ Iudex informed, smiling. _"So, I suggest you disappear..."_ He inched the blade closer, slicing into the flower's stem deeper. _"before I do some gardening."_

The flower shook, waving back-and-forth. It made a choking sound as it did so. Iudex cocked his head, letting his smile grow larger. The flower convulsed, producing a rasp scratching noise. The movement ran the flower's stem across the blade, snagging more of its skin.

It was cackling.

It laughed and laughed, unnerving Iudex slightly. Was this flower crazy? Did he not care for his life? Was he just _fucking_ with Iudex?

"Hehehe. Golly, to think my wish _actually_ came true!" Asriel remarked. "Wowie, what an entrance, stranger. What is _your_ name!?" Asriel asked. Iudex simply brought the scythe closer.

"Wow, jeez, no need for that! I'm just a friendly, little flower-"

**"Shut the fuck up."**

"Uh...yeah, okay. I can do that. See 'ya later, Frisk." The flower shot underground. Iudex hissed a childish curse.

"Uhh, funny fishes."

He inspected the ground, noting the earth wasn't disturbed. There were no holes in the rock floor. Iudex kicked dust over the spot.

He looked up, taking in Frisk's expression. Their face was fearful and their stance was defensive. He held his hands up, letting his weapon clatter to the floor. He took a step back, hoping to soothe the child.

Their perception of him was not good. A stranger wearing a red cloak and holding a scythe, who nearly murdered a talking flower. He patted himself on the back.

_"Good job, buddy."_ He spat sarcastically in his head.

In their head, he may as well have been the Grim Reaper. His face was obfuscated by the hood, taking away the crucial detail that he was human. He went to remove it.

They flinched, glancing from him to his weapon. The blade glimmered dangerously. They backed up more.

Despite their aversion to this being, his presence filled them with something. He wasn't familiar with them. He was never here before. They had never seen him before. He was...

He was new.

That thought caused a warm feeling to envelop their soul. It grounded them, evoking a smile from their scared face. They huffed a laugh. The man stared as they took him in.

The hope that had dominated their being seconds ago faded, bringing in another type of warmth.

**DETERMINATION.**

It crept along their SOUL, burrowing in and suffocating it. It squashed all resistance, painfully constricting their SOUL. The thorns of its vines cut shallow divots. Then, _it tensed_ , squishing their SOUL.

They slumped over on the floor, unconscious. Iudex's hand released its hold on the hood. He opted for rushing over and catching them as they fell. They were light, luckily. They looked as though they just turned ten.

The relief he felt was short-lived, however, as he knew what he needed to do. He was in the dark. He knew nothing about this place. It was clear that they did. So, he needed to ask them questions.

But they were asleep.

On some level, Iudex knew that what he was about to learn was going to be extremely...difficult to comprehend. Their mannerisms, their conversation with the flower, their death---Iudex connected the dots. That was his job.

He felt really bad about doing, shame prickling at his skin, but he needed to know.

Iudex has two distinct sets of powers. One being his cloak and scythe. The other was something else. It was his greatest ally and his most nefarious villain. It was a curse as much as it was a blessing, if not more.

He searched for the magic, power stirring in his right hand. A divine white glow protruded from the indentations on his palm. A sickly gray substance was produced, similar to flour in its consistency. It melted into a mold, shaping into a feather.

Iudex hesitated, the feather in hand. He glanced down at the child resting against his left arm. They were so peaceful there, eyes closed and expression tired. Their eyes were still puffy from crying.

Iudex forced the bile back down his throat, moving to press the feather into their forehead. A tinge of pain shot up through its spine, rushing into Iudex's bones. He flinched but did not stop.

He received images---flashes---of their memories. A golden hall, lit with warm beams of sunlight. The birds sang happy songs in the church-like corridor. The stained glass windows cast angelic silhouettes on the pillars and tiled floors.

The figure in front of them was questioning their motives?

No, he was killing them.

Joking with them? Pranking them?

Judging them.

He was judging them.

There were bones and misery. Dots of blood made a constellation on the tile floor. They were the only stars he would see. Their resolve was breaking. By the tenth time, their adversary stopped counting their deaths. Nine times later, they just quit. It was too much to handle.

The other Judge, one Sans the skeleton, he held a special place in their heart. He was a friend, a parent---family. His words shook them, burning away their vivacious determination. His attacks, verbal and physical, drained their strength. With each passing moment, they were weakened. With each passing moment, the predatory shame and nihilism gained another inch on them. With each death, their grip on the timeline faltered and pulled away from them a little more.

With every burning wound they received, they forgot more and more of themselves.

They forced Iudex out of their mind. He inhaled sharply, shaking himself out of his reverie. He cataloged every detail that he was shown, every single thing they knew, and every feeling they felt. His mind raced to separate and compartmentalize what was him and what wasn't him.

He staunchly ignored the cry of anguish they gave in their mind palace. He expressly shut it out, knowing that if it got in, the building feeling of wrongness and disgust would soar. He could not quell the rising tide, anyway. Any more than what he already had would just solidify his reasons for self-loathing.

Iudex blanched as the disgrace assaulted him. In his haste to combat it, he invited it in.

_Way to keep a short lease on your emotions, Iudex._

A gasp resounded around the cavern, slowly descending to a low growl. A mass of extreme warmth, bordering on blistering heat, collided with his side, throwing him a short distance away. He shielded the child, wrapping his frame around theirs.

_"Put them down, you vile FIEND!"_ An angry voice boomed. It was feminine and soft but carried a fury that resided on the rolling tone. The woman's voice cascaded over him, causing him to withdraw. _"How dare you torture a child!"_

Iudex's vision was drawn upward toward the voice. He took her in, hazily recognizing the white fur and horns. The most striking part of her was not her appearance, but the fiery orange infernos in her hands. The fire trembled as she flicked her gaze from Iudex to Frisk.

The situation was a powderkeg, waiting to go off at any moment. One wrong move and Iudex receives more burns on his body. Hell, just the presence of fire was causing him to writhe internally.

Their mutual fear, their mutual concern, all were forgotten. In both their minds, the being before them was nothing more than an enemy. They were in each other's way.

And yet, no fighting occurred. Instead, a wavering distrust settled over the two. They had no reason to fight---there were no grudges or threats prevalent enough to incite that.

There was nothing worth risking the child over.

Neither party knew the other's intentions, or that they coincided. They didn't know that they sought the same thing for the child, or that they had the same experiences. No, this situation, this predicament, was skin-deep.

Iudex saw Toriel as nothing more than a monster. Toriel saw Iudex as nothing more than a monster. Their perceptions of monsters at this point were entirely different, however. Even so, the point remained that no monster was allowed near Frisk.

Even so, no monster wished good things upon them.

Maybe it was this shared value that prevented the tension from getting to them. If they saw it in each other's eyes, they wouldn't recognize it---yet, they did. Subconsciously, their enemy was their friend. That was all that mattered.

"Flowey," Toriel had addressed the unseen plant. "is this the person you were referring to?" She kept Iudex insight, leaning backward to accommodate the flower's presence.

"Why, yes, Lady Caretaker. _He_ was the one trying to kill them!" The flower spoke in a honeyed voice that Iudex could only describe as plummy. The flower's strident voice made Iudex cringe in disgust. The mock worry and biting accusation so blatantly fake not even a child could mistake it as false.

"It appears to me that we have met on the wrong foot," Iudex interjected, relaxing his body. "I am Iudex." He allowed warmth to fill his words, speaking in a deliberately silvery tone.

"You wish to talk?" Toriel asked. "Fine!" She spat. "Put the young one down!" Toriel was orotund. The fire wrapping around her hand roared slightly, showcasing her emotions. Iudex eyed them nervously. He swallowed.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that." Iudex argued, stopping himself from retreating. Toriel stepped forward, flames seething. She stopped as Iudex took a step back.

"And why would that be, stranger?" Toriel demanded, restrained aggression tainting her modulated tone. She split her attention between the child and Iudex, watching his every move.

"Forgive me if I come off as prudent and selfish, but," Iudex gave Toriel a hidden smile, face shaking. "I would prefer to _not_ be charred." Desperation clung to his, fear forcing his eyes to gaze directly at the flames. "So...er, _can we put the flames down?_ Please?"

Iudex had read up on these types of situations. Step one, stand your ground. Do not allow the subject to gain leeway, but do not press on them too much. Step two, establish a middle ground. Iudex deemed that giving both parties something they wanted to be counted toward that goal. Step three, deescalate the situation.

To Iudex's supreme surprise, the woman let the inferno wisp away. She still stood tall, trying to loom over Iudex even though he had a head-and-a-half over her. Her fists clenched hard and her claws dug into her palms.

"Child. Down. Now!" Toriel commanded.

The flower stared at Iudex, daring him to obey, daring him to leave the child undefended. The flower gave him an innocent smile, eyes penetrating Iudex's soul. Iudex avoided the flower's gaze, instead turning to Toriel.

"Tell the weed to go squat in another garden. Then we can talk." Iudex appealed to Toriel, hoping that he could force Asriel away. Toriel scowled at him, dashing his hopes, yet still considered it.

To her credit, she held distrust for both parties. She had never seen the flower before; he was not from the Ruins, it seemed. Then again, she had never seen Iudex before. Perhaps he was from the city, being that he would blend in with the other monsters. Toriel would remember a Golden Flower, being that the image connotated some... _bad_ memories for her.

Despite Flowey being the one to inform her of the human falling, Toriel banished him away with a sharp nod. Her long ears flapped in her face as she shooed him. She made sure her eyes sharpened, telling the monster that, _no, there would be no more negotiation._

Asriel made a foul face and disappeared underground.

Iudex carefully set the child down on the rock floor, quickly racing back to the cavern wall. The woman stalked forward, eyes hard and posture threatening. Threatening him to approach, threatening him to talk, threatening to do things to him if he hurt Frisk.

She knelt next to them, prying her gaze off of Iudex. She gave Frisk a thorough lookover, tracing their scratches and bruises with her eyes. Her face strained as she went over a relatively new gash, blood still seeping out of the wound.

"Were you the one who harmed this child?" Toriel rasped, glaring at him. "Did you do these things?" She spat.

"What?" Iudex dumbly replied. Toriel reeled back, slapped in the face.

"What, _what?_ " She bit back. Iudex shrugged.

"What are you talking about?" He responded. Toriel huffed, shaking her head lightly. Her ears waved. Toriel returned her attention to the child, running a paw through their hair.

She smoothed their clothes, knocking off stray dust molecules and dirt. Her hands rifled through their hair, tugging out knots and freeing their messy locks. Toriel smiled down at them as she licked her paw, rubbing away at their dirty face.

Her happy, nostalgic face transitioned into a reproachful deadpan. She looked up at him, tracing his figure with her sanguine eyes. Iudex calmly raised his hands.

Toriel bored into his soul, attempting to glean any information she could out of the man's body language. He stood rigid, towering over Toriel; yet, he still seemed smaller than her. His body curled and hunched, his posture poor. The man had summoned no attacks nor spoke with aggression.

Outwardly, he appeared calm. His hands rose just above his shoulders slowly, and he purposefully relaxed his muscles. He leaned backward, mimicking an insouciant pose. The man blithely cocked his head, tilting his hooded figure slightly.

Toriel thought of his action---he had not shown the slightest amount of malice toward her or the child. In fact, his actions struck her as quite peaceful and benevolent. He had calmed her and abided by her wishes.

Toriel narrowed her eyes.

"What was your intention with this child?" Toriel lowered her face, watching the child breathe in her peripheral vision. "Did you plan to absorb their SOUL or take it to the king?" Toriel questioned clamantly.

"The what now?" Iudex faked ignorance. He figured that he could pass off as your typical human. None knew of SOULs outside of mages and their allies.

The woman gazed at him strangely, sending him a skeptical look. Iudex remained perfectly still as she scanned him for obvious signs of a liar. But alas, _Iudex was good._ He did not move aside from turning his head and dipping his shoulders lower.

Toriel softened her face, letting her strained scowl return to a neutral position. She observed him for around a minute, eyes catching every minute change he underwent. Iudex steadied his breathing, letting his hands fall back under his cloak.

"Please," Toriel uttered softly. "remove your hood." She ordered firmly. Iudex realized that the veil of darkness swarming his face obstructed any view the woman would have. Iudex went to remove his hood.

Toriel gasped, flinching slightly.

She had assumed the human was simply a monster from the city that had wandered up here. She occasionally had a few curious adventures stop by for tea and pie. She never thought she would see an adult human again.

Many thoughts flashed through her head. How long had they been here? Did Toriel scare this human? Will he decimate the monsters? Why is he in that odd, red ensemble?

_Are they **his** child?_

She broke out in pink blush, color overtaking her fur. Her lips became upturned, a fraudulent smile landing upon her face. She blinked at him, clearing her throat and patting her robes down.

_Be friendly,_ she reminded herself. _Do not give him a reason to attack._

"Oh, my apologies." _Stop. What are you apologizing for? You will seem nervous._ "That flower may not have seen..." _Were you seriously about to say, your 'human-ness'?_ "...face." Toriel ended clumsily.

"Oh, _oh,_ no need to apologize." The human dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "It happens quite often, I'm afraid. You are neither the first nor the last who has been confused by my attire." The human bowed his head. "Really, no need to worry about it."

Toriel gulped. He seemed nice. Was he really? He could be deceiving her. In fact, Toriel counted on it. She had to make him slip, make him misstep, and land right into his web of lies. She knew exactly what to do.

"Is this... _your_ child?" She questioned him gently. Carefully. She kept her tone level and steady. She was almost monotone as she spoke. Iudex winced slightly. Toriel's eyes widened a fraction larger.

Iudex had a horrible ultimatum. According to his moral compass, _he should say no._ However, it seemed that this decision would decide his fate down here. Any wrong move and **she** would attack. He was sure of it.

Iudex has one clear rule he follows as well as he can. Tell no lies, because no-one else can lie to you. It was simple, easily accomplished, and yet, so hard to fulfill. Moments like this, _moments where he had to lie,_ he loathed them.

A heavy weight settled in his SOUL.

He nodded.

Toriel made an 'oh' noise. She quickly wiggled her furry arms under Frisk, ready to hand them over. She watched the child for stirring.

Then, she looked at Iudex. She looked back at Frisk. And so, the cycle continued. Her eyes narrowed more every time. She observed their similarities and differences.

The child was a much darker skin tone than the adult was. He was paler, skin bordering on cream. The child had a distinctly darker complexion, bordering on sun-kissed.

Iudex internally screamed when she spoke next.

"We shall await the child's awakening before I trust you completely."

The child wiggled in Toriel's arms, drawing her gaze down to them. Iudex recognized the look that came over her face. It was a look he knew too well. He could spot the soulful smile anywhere.

"Shall we...return to my dwelling? The young one could use a bath..." She outlined a scratch with her pearls. "...and some bandages."

Iudex may not be an extraordinary liar, nor did he want to be, but he could acknowledge the thinly disguised test. Even if Frisk wasn't his child, he still had Carmine.

He paused intently, sizing her up. His pale blue eyes dragged over her pristine white fur and horns. He focused on her clean robes, inspecting her silently.

"Okay..." Iudex began. Toriel sighed. She would never have agreed had it been over Asriel. "...however, I _will_ be the one carrying them." Toriel tensed. Her posture was steadfast as she passed Frisk to Iudex.

The first thing Iudex noticed was how light they were. They were the same size as Chrona when he met her.

_The child struck from the shadows, the blood on the floor already seeped into her old sneakers. Iudex blocked the kitchen knife easily, twirling into his stance. He growled._

_He reeled back as he took her in._

_Her ribs were poking through her...Iudex averted his eyes. He never wanted to see a child like **that.** Absolutely **despicable.**_

_Iudex looked up, his blue eyes digging into her red orbs. Her eyes locked onto his. She stepped backward. Iudex rose into his neutral stance, scythe resting on the floor. He cocked his head. The young girl recoiled. He opened his mouth...just to catch a knife in his tensed hand._

_The girl had struck, coming up under his cloak. Had he not caught it, she would have clawed his organs out. His blood leaked out from inside his closed hand, dripping down to the floor. Iudex shook his head. The girl tried to retreat. Iudex swept her legs out from under her using his right leg._

_She banged her head on a nearby table, falling unconscious. Iudex brought her home (after investigating the scene, of course. The girl had killed them all. He was mildly impressed.)_

Iudex couldn't help it. He laughed.

They were so similar to Carmine. Aside from the physical differences, they both carried a terrible power. That was where Chrona gained her name. Her mage name. Chrona was what she should be called, now that she had awakened.

He remembered when he realized she had no name.

_They were resting after the greatest battle of their lives. Iudex was painted with blood, as was Chrona. He chortled, his voice a jocose tone._

_"Well, that was quick." Carmine nodded. Iudex inspected her, a smile tugging at his lips. She seemed lighter than before, less worrisome and looser. "Are you hurt, child?"_

_Chrona had shaken her head, her bangs swishing. She grinned at him, entirely unphased by the gore that surrounded them. Blood adhered to walls, body parts were strewn about in heaps, and the smell of iron and death permeated the room._

_Iudex had made a decision. He would avenge the misdeeds done to her. He should've never taken her along._

_"What is your name, child?" He suggested gently. The dark gray walls and dusty cobwebs watched with bated interest. The corpses whispered silently. The moonlight shining through the windows caught on the young girl's eyes._

_"I...I don't know."_

That moment marked the first reemergence of his moral compass. It was the first time in a long while he had cared for another person. It was the first time he realized how fucked up he was---the burns of his past life mixing with the scars of his new one. He was blood-stained and barbarous, vicious and uncaring, inevitable, and foreboding, and he could not stop the feeling that sequestered in his soul from rising.

That was the moment he found a goal besides existing.

He saw the memory of Carmine's sleeping face---the first time he saw her rest. It took him a few weeks to realize what the sensation in his soul meant. It was love, the lowercase kind.

The same kindling he felt over those weeks returned as he admired Frisk. It was a bright ember, ready to explode into a roaring flame. He struggled to smother it.

_They have a family. They don't need, nor want, him to be a part of it. Frisk doesn't need him._

He could not believe himself--- _would not_ believe himself.

Outside Iudex's internal debating, Toriel had a huge grin painted over her face. The man gazed down at the child---that loving smile that betrayed all self-control---she appreciated it. She knew the same look would seize her own face at the thought of her child-

Toriel stopped that train of thought quickly.

The walk through the Ruins was slow and lethargic. Iudex placed each step with measured accuracy, careful not to wake Frisk. The slumbering child's head flopped to the side as he rounded a corner.

Toriel stayed firmly next to Iudex. She acted as a peacemaker, warding off any curious monster with a stern glare. The monsters avoided them for the most part.

With Toriel's assistance, the three traversed through the puzzles and pathways easily. Toriel knew the place well---like the back of her hand. Paw? Iudex did not know. He did not know, and it frightened him.

Iudex did his best to construct a mental map. He paid as close attention as possible to the turns and landmarks. He listened and watched Toriel as she solved the puzzles. It was all lost in his head quickly.

The child, Frisk, had been concerning him. Iudex could not tear his eyes from their clothing. Obviously, they had not been properly cared for if they were cared for at all.

A part of him argued that maybe, just maybe, it was because he had grown accustomed to exquisitely tailored clothing. He knew it wasn’t, but he hoped he was wrong. **Right.** He had hoped he was right.

He had wished ill upon them. A penetrating knife struck his soul, and his mind wrenched and flailed. He had betrayed his morals. Disgust, like an electric shock to his system---the only thing he felt.

He chose to ignore it.

"We have arrived." Toriel informed him.

Iudex fought very hard to stay neutral. He steadied his breathing, stilled the muscle contractions, and covered the sour look that flashed over his face. He readjusted the child, using the flurry of movement to mask his contortions.

Toriel opened the door, kindly motioning for him to enter.

He was surprised at how comfortable the house was. Yellow hardwood floors, beige walls, smooth ceilings, and a long hallway. In front of them was a staircase and a mirror. He could faintly see that the stairs were carpeted. In the back left corner of the entranceway, a potted plant sat atop a table. In the opposite corner, across the stairs, a bookcase filled with well-read books. He had a lot of those in his office at home.

Toriel went to the right, beckoning Iudex to follow using her head. She stopped at the first door of three. The two locked eyes, Toriel sending him a final, skeptical look. She opened the door.

He entered a red bedroom. The hallway light gushed into the room, shining on a small fraction of the room. Toriel followed behind, pausing to flip a light switch. The room was bathed in smooth, humming light.

Inspecting the room, he saw a toy case filled with old horses, among other things. The bed nestled in the corner was plump and comfy looking. To the left of the bed was a wardrobe. Even further left was a display case of some sort. Of what, he could not tell. There was a lamp in the far corner. Between the lamp and display case were two things. A picture of a flower drawn by a child and a small chest.

He smiled as he saw the giant teddy bears overlooking the bed like prison watchmen. He stared into the black button eyes of the bears, noting how they didn't stare back.

Iudex huffed a laugh.

"Rollback the covers, would you?" Iudex requested. Toriel obliged, flipping a portion of the covers down. Iudex set Frisk on the bed gently, smoothing over their hair with his hand.

Iudex grasped the covers, dragging the quilt over the child's frame. He pulled it over their torso, tucking it under their chin. Frisk's cheek fell to the pillow.

Iudex turned to exit. He stopped at the door, gazing behind him. He muttered a soft 'goodnight,' eyes softening. He exited the room, clicking the door into place behind him. Toriel continued right, striding back to the entranceway. Iudex followed her into the living room.

Straight ahead was a table with two big chairs meant for adults and one smaller chair, perfect for a child. An elegant plant was placed on the table, but off to the side to allow visibility. To the right was an even bigger bookcase. It was a few inches taller than him and about a few inches shorter than his height in width. There were many books there, mainly educational. They hadn’t seen much use.

A lone recliner sat next to a dying fireplace. Toriel sauntered over to it and plopped down on the cushioning. She let out a long sigh, relaxing against the chair's back. Iudex stood, fidgeting slightly.

Toriel noticed his anxiety, standing to move to the table. She pulled out a chair, sitting in it quietly. Iudex followed suit, pulling out the other big chair---it fit his figure perfectly.

There was a brief few seconds where neither of them spoke. Iudex set his arms on the table, tapping out a small rhythm nervously. Toriel took to admiring her plant, eyes lazily crawling over its leaves. Iudex sucked up his trepidations, hoping to engage in organic conversation. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Tea?" Toriel questioned, breaking the silence intrepidly. Iudex closed his mouth, making a small motion with his head.

"...Yes?" Iudex affirmed. He narrowed his eyes slightly. "You're not going to poison me, are you?" Toriel responded by sending him a look of mock horror.

"Oh, heavens, no!" Toriel snorted, giggling. She hid her face behind her hand, placing the back of her paw to her muzzle. Toriel proceeded to her kitchen, preparing tea for her guest.

It was a few minutes before she returned, resuming her seat at the table. The two danced around the topic of conversation once more, each adamantly refusing to speak. Yet, words must be had. They both agreed.

"You must have numerous questions-" "I am sure you have queries-" They both started after a long stretch of silence. Iudex grinned at Toriel. She was a decent person---he could tell.

"A question for a question?" Iudex offered amiably. Toriel accepted, nodding.

"I shall start," Toriel cleared her throat. "What is your name?" Toriel leaned forward, furrowing her brow and brushing her hands together. Iudex sighed, tilting his head back.

"Grand," Iudex said. "Starting with the hard questions, huh?" Iudex winked. "My name," He placed a hand to his chest, ruffling the fabric of his cloak. He felt a proud look tug at his lips, encroaching on the pleasant atmosphere he had manufactured.

Admittedly, the mien and countenance that came with his position could be overbearing---clouding even the most humble of minds. He was tall, he was proud---regal and majestic. He was, as many would say, a Judge, after all.

While his situation was utterly riveting to him, he found himself enjoying it occasionally; it did not matter. He was not above flaunting his status as Judge. Yet, right here and now, in the home of this kind stranger, he settled for the bare minimum, feeling that he would come across as arrogant and gallant, all at once. Iudex leaned forward into the sorry excuse of a bow, lowering his head and closing his eyes.

"is Iudex." He recouped, recovery landing stiffer than a corpse. "What is your name, miss?" Toriel tittered, eyes fluttering away from Iudex and back onto the plant.

"Oh. My name is Toriel." The woman's eyes darted past him, gazing down the long hallway. She furrowed her brow, intertwining her hands. The woman turned back to him, lips pursed. "What is your child's name?"

"Oh, yes, of course. Their name is Ch-" Iudex coughed dryly into his hand. Toriel cocked her head. "Pardon me; their name is Frisk." Iudex folded his arms on the table, sucking in his cheeks. "Where are we?"

"We...are in the underground, Mr. Iudex." Toriel fidgeted, rubbing her hands together. Her eyes clouded, a smudge appearing on her ruby irises. "What name did you almost say?" Toriel probed tentatively.

"Chrona," Toriel deflated, sighing shallowly. "my daughter." He shook his head, a simper overtaking his expression. "She...is a trouble-making rapscallion, sometimes," Iudex said, admiration in his voice. "yet, she is an extraordinary child."

Iudex stayed silent for a moment, breathing in the floral scent of Toriel's home.

"Was that...magic?" Iudex asked, tilting his head. He crossed his arms, one hand stroking his chin. Toriel nodded. "So, the legends are true. They weren't myths." Iudex glanced down, crinkling his nose. A horrible realization overcame him.

_**The children.** _

The tea kettle whistled, providing a distraction for Iudex, which he took with surmounting gratefulness. Toriel excused herself, tending to the sharp noise. Iudex could make out the faint clack of glassware and metal; a tray and cups.

Toriel returned, bearing an assortment of goodies. Tea, of course, paired with cheese and crackers. A lone bowl of sugar cubes sat, wistfully longing for the companionship of its fellow items, balanced on the corner of the tray.

Toriel sat the tray down on the table, the contents staying perfectly still. She set a cup of tea in front of him, nodding low as she did so.

The two conversed, telling each other details and stories. They did not go very in-depth, merely touching upon pleasantries and lazy topics, such as politics and philosophy.

Iudex made a mistake.

He asked why Toriel lived alone.

"Dead children." He shut up.

The night ended promptly after that. Iudex was allowed to sleep in the room under renovation. A bed had been collecting dust for the past millennia, and when Iudex skipped his hand off it, a thick coat of it came off.

He didn't dare look at the rest of the room. Yet. It felt... _off_...for him to do so today. It felt like...there was supposed to be something here that wasn't here, something that should exist that _did not_ exist.

So, he sat on the bed, unclasping his cloak and taking off his boots. The tools lining his pants jingled, reminding him of their existence; he disregarded them.

He leaned back, sinking into the covers. His hair poofed against the pillows. The following seconds were short, sweet, and fast. He closed his eyes, breathing heavily. The steel-trap of exhaustion closed around him.

His eyelids became difficult to move, and he drifted away.

_He ignored the whispers._


	3. The Spreading Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, by the by, Iudex is pronounced U-Dex.

Iudex felt blistering heat sear his back, wrap around his waist, and blemish his face. He felt water wash over him, relieving him of his life. He felt the granulous, sabulous warmth of the sand, the brightness of the light reflecting off of it. The weight of those memories stung worse than the holes riddling his skin.

The sins on his SOUL fidgeted and screamed, forming a chorus. He could see every face of those he hurt---those he killed---and their families. They created a mass, a collective hive-mind, with their bodies. He couldn't pick out anyone individually.

_Oh, the atrocities he had orchestrated._

The blood, _oh god,_ the blood. It bogged down his clothes, yanking them downward, toward his final resting place, hell.

The small, _fragile_ fingers looped around his neck. Carmine's hands, wrapped around his throat, not choking, but _clinging._

They were limp, lethargic, dying. Her breathing hitched, heaving up dry coughs. Her nails scrabbled over his skin, clawing for an anchor. Her small, soft body stilled, adding to his panicked state.

He wept, calling her name.

The crushing amount of knowledge the universe gave him, the hopelessness of looking for a better life, the idea he entertained that he knew would never come to pass; it hurt.

The loving gaze of his friends, his wife, his child; it brandished a red-hot iron against his dark heart. His spirits lifted, fluttering upward like a butterfly, and yet, nosedived quickly. No matter what, he was not good enough.

He wasn't good enough.

But---god as his witness---he was trying to be.

He kept trying, dammit.

Suffice to say, only one thought governed his mind as he woke up. It was the same one he had grown used to---an unlikely friend, some would liken it to.

_Grand. Another night of terrible sleep._

He did the clasps on his cloak, busying his mind with the simplistic task. He hummed a jagged tune, voice prickly and soft. He receded into it, swaying to the tune. His fingers were but a phantom of his mind, muscle memory activating.

_Pull it over, thread it through the rung, and fasten it tight. Grand, that's one. Let's do another. Up and over, through the hoop, and tighten._

With his cloak properly hugging his body, Iudex left the room as it was. Idling at the door, he rested his scythe against the frame. He would not need it.

He passed Toriel's room, stopping in front of Frisk's room. He cracked the door, peeking his head through. Their chest rose and fell as they slumbered under the covers. A sudden, grasping sensation cornered him. A lick of tender, loving affection tingled in his soul.

He clicked their door close, turning back into the hallway. Up first on Iudex's agenda, food. With that simple, ever-so-important task in mind, Iudex made his way to the kitchen.

To Iudex's rising surprise, there was a plate waiting for him on the table. A piece of paper with a hastily scribbled note announced the food atop it was his.

He sampled the pie, taking a single, tentative nibble. It was sweet; cinnamon with an underlay of butterscotch. The crust managed to be crumbly but firm. The texture was soft with a hint of mushy. It was not like any pie he had ever eaten. He had to trade recipes with Toriel.

His attention landed square on the bookcase, his right eye picking out a spine. A book on the history of monsters. Iudex found a peculiar joy while reading, a sort of peace in the world he could find nowhere else.

But, even as he delved into the book, as he refused to put it down, the peaceful feeling faded. Quite frankly, the book realized the concept of wariness, and why he needed to show it.

He tossed it onto the recliner in the living room, moving himself to engage in another task.

When he entered the unfinished room, he took in the assortment of paint cans, brushes, and other useful tools. Iudex found himself in the middle of the chaos, appreciating the effort that was already put into the room. He side-stepped a red toolbox, approaching the far wall.

The wall, despite the effort given to the room, had only a section of itself finished. A mute orange had been delicately rolled over the surface of the wall, taking up a third of it. Orange was not his color---then again, it was not his room.

Taking up a discarded paint roller, he got to work lathering the wall with the paint. It must have been magic, as the paint dried instantaneously. He managed another third of the wall before his concentration was pulled to incessant shuffling outside the door.

There was a soft rapping of the chamber doors, light as cream. Carefully placing the roller in the paint tray, Iudex went to open the door. He fiddled with the knob, opening the door wide. Toriel's maw was open, and her hand blocked the yawn escaping it.

"I figured you were up and about, my child. I noticed you ate the pie I had left for you." She said drowsily. "I had also left the child some---I hope you don't mind?" Toriel looked better than yesterday. Her fur was smoother and groomed, her robes were cleaner and unwrinkled, and her face had a pleasant smile.

Iudex straightened up, face contorting into an awkward simper. His eyes sagged slightly, and his brow slumped. He arched his chest, tilting his head.

"Shall I begin breakfast?"

"That would be grand, Toriel."

As he followed Toriel into the living room, he noticed what that strange absence he felt last night was. It was noise. In the last few years, he never had a quiet household. In his office or bedroom, there was either music (old-time jazz, mainly) or a crackling fire. Outside of that, Carmine would either be yelling or messing with the staff.

Here, in this calm household, there was nary a sound. There was, of course, the sound of Toriel making breakfast, the pots and pans clattering, but overall it was tranquil and somber. The silence was enough to make out the low swish of a door opening.

He craned his neck around, gazing down the hallway to the rooms. He spotted the child; they were contemplating him strangely. They rubbed their eyes; in disbelief or weariness, he did not know. They walked forward, hesitancy laden in every step. He beckoned them with a friendly nod of his head.

They made their way down the hallway, giving him a generous berth. They meandered past him, pulling out the smallest chair at the table and sitting. Their eyes found him again, and they admired his face. They leaned forward, apprehensively mimicking his posture.

"Good morning, child." He chatted, voice animated and bantering. "Your name is Frisk, correct? I overheard your talk..." He lowered his voice, whispering. "with the Prince." They leveled him with a glare. Iudex dismissed them, waving his hand playfully.

"Well, you should know, you both were talking rather loudly. I could hear some from the other room. Not all of it, but a few bits." Iudex pressed his lips together. "He seems pretty mean for a flower." He popped the 't.'

They did not speak, nor did they emote. Iudex could live with that. He glanced at the kitchen, hearing Toriel singing.

"So, the cover is that I am your father." He susurrated. "Go with it."

"Why?" They questioned lowly, crossing their arms.

"So Toriel doesn't turn me into a flaming corpse." He said honestly. "Let me tell you, that isn't fun." He ran a hand along with the burn marks on his cheek. "Sorry about the half-baked plan; nothing else would have panned out." His eyes crinkled in humor.

They fought a smile.

"And sorry about the pun, I had to break the ice somehow. It is the yeast I could do." They tittered blithely. Iudex perked up.

The clanging stopped, and Toriel entered the room. Iudex reeled back in surprise as he balked at the humongous tray Toriel carried. Plates, cups, utensils, pancakes, eggs, tea in a pitcher; Iudex smiled.

"Did I hear cooking puns?" She looked between Iudex and Frisk, pleased at the farcical chance of finding other pun-lovers. "I know a few-" She paused at the grimace on Iudex's face.

"No! I was just using them to lighten the atmosphere." Iudex grinned. "It's rare for me to use one. I find it draining to listen to such pitiful humor." He rolled his eyes.

"Ah, yes, using puns as a medium to cut the tension in the air; prevent it from getting stale. That is the meat of it." Toriel quipped happily, a wide smile blossoming on her face.

Frisk groaned, burrowing their head into their palms. Toriel began plating the food, setting each of them up with a plate and a glass. She shoveled eggs and pancakes onto both of their plates, giving them each a hearty serving.

Iudex pressed his lips together.

Iudex noted Frisk's confusion as Toriel passed the syrup bottle to them. They narrowed their eyes, furrowing their brow. Iudex threw his gaze to the bookshelf, squashing the fatalistic feeling that this would always happen.

He choked out a sentence.

"H-Here, Frisk," He stood up and crossed over to their chair. He popped the cap open, pitching the bottle forward. "Like this." He drizzled their pancakes in circles of syrup, watching the fluffy buttermilk cakes soak in the sickly sweet liquid.

"Is that good?" He inquired flippantly, sending them a mild glance. They nodded, grasping their fork and inspecting their breakfast. Iudex bowed his head deeply, returning to his seat. He painted both his pancakes and eggs with the syrup.

Toriel observed the child's blundering befuddlement with a raised eyebrow.

"Has your child never eaten pancakes before?" Toriel pried. Iudex jolted, feeling the heavy weight of the goat-woman's frown. Iudex sighed, relaxing and picking at his food.

"Been a rough couple of years." He deflected.

The tension in the air was palpable, sure, but did not affect the meal in any way. Iudex played with his food, scraping his fork to-and-fro on the plate. He winced at the grating noise as he cut through his scrambled eggs.

Frisk's toothy grin as they ate their food made Iudex's heart swim. Toriel placed a paw over her muzzle, chuckling.

"So," He started, speaking slow and low. He cleared his throat, batting away the grave tone he had taken on. "We are, indeed, trapped here?" He continued impassively.

Straight to business.

"That is correct, my-" Toriel coughed. "Mr. Iudex. Have you heard our story?" Iudex scooped up a clump of pancake, savoring the sweetness. He pointed to the book placed on the recliner.

"History..." Iudex paused, gaze traveling over Frisk. "...book." Iudex froze in place, index finger still extended.

"Toriel," He sat straighter. "If it is not a bother, may you make us some tea?" He watched Toriel's dull rubies inspect the tea pitcher, watched her eyes light up in dubious alarm as she realized the pitcher was half-full, watched her eyes soften as she spotted Frisk. With a curt, understanding nod, Toriel departed for the kitchen.

Iudex cleaned himself up, dusting off the shoulders of his cloak. With an insipid exhale, Iudex assumed a jocund and jovial air, standing quickly. Approach slowly, offer comfort, calm them, and talk to them.

He made his way to Frisk, kneeling next to them.

"Child? What is wrong?" They looked up at him with misty eyes. Big, fat tears were poking out, threatening to fall.

_He knew what was up._

"I...I killed her over and over." Disregard previous comment.

He had seen, so he wasn't all too surprised. Yet, he had to act ignorant. He formulated a plan, making sure that he masked his silence with a raspy exclamation of shock.

"Bad dream?" He settled down, rubbing a hand on their shoulder. "You can talk to me, you know. I have bad dreams too."

As their quietness dragged on, their eyes came to rest on his face. Iudex saw nothing---no sadness, no happiness, no suspicion.

"I don't deserve this." Iudex's face lowered. He stayed there, pressing his fingers into their back. It was a meaningless action---no rhyme or reason to his touch. Iudex would not stop until they had calmed down, throwing him a short, shaky smile that did not reach their eyes.

Toriel took their plates to the kitchen, beginning a long cycle of washing the items used for the meal.

When Iudex pulled his gaze from Toriel's fading form, he found a cold expression on Frisk's face and hard eyes staring at him.

"Who _are_ you?" They questioned, seized by an unwavering fascination.

"I," He gestured histrionically, placing a hand to his chest. "Am Iudex." He greeted. "And you? Who might you be?"

"Frisk the nobody. Answer my question."

"Well..." He pulled his chin high. "As of now, I am your protector." They opened their mouth. "Whether you like it or not."

"Tell me about your dream, Frisk." He counterattacked.

"You first." They shot back, not enduring his bullshit. They scanned his face with equal parts calculative and fearful eyes. They were not going to budge, Iudex knew that.

At that moment, he felt a strange feeling. A familiar stirring in his body.

He excused himself, quickly finding the little Judge's room at the end of the hallway.

Stepping out of the room, it was glaringly obvious something was amiss. Frisk had disappeared and the distant noise of the water running was empty; no metal on metal.

The house was empty, lonesome---like a riverbed. You could see that there was no water, and, in this case, no people. Iudex let out a disgruntled noise, striding down the hallway into the entrance room.

Something was amiss, alright. A gray substance, like glue, was seeping through the boards of the floor, like oil from a geyser. The walls meshed with the roof and floor in ways it shouldn't, melding into a curved slope close to where they would collide.

The plants were black---withered and long dead. The stairs were blocked by a miasma of shadows, drenching each individual step in terrible, foreboding darkness.

Iudex ran past the railings, heading into the living room as the walls melted like heated butter. Taking a quick scan of the place, Iudex hissed out a low curse.

The table was gone, the recliner and bookcase disappeared, the fireplace was stained with black fire. Wispy tendrils of darkness struck out from the fireplace, like sentient fog, lashing in the air. It whispered softly, softer, softer still.

The words were not nice. It spoke of a large emptiness, a deep sorrow, a forgotten ode, the sweet sting of deception and betrayal. Iudex snarled.

Then, he felt the presence of another being.

Whipping around, Iudex had his weapon in hand. He brandished it, dropping into a low position, scythe overhead. He tensed, eyes flickering around the darkness that had consumed the hallway.

He froze at the smile: A milky white, Cheshire smile of a melted, melting, going to melt, coagulated, mass of solid **black** foam. The figure, the Smile, starred at the ground absently. Except, there was no ground. There wasn't anything at all.

Iudex could not breathe. He could not breathe, could not move, could not sit, could not stand. He could not move, but he could not stay still either.

The blackness of the world shifted, floating away just to snap back to where it was before. Except, where it was before had moved, running away from the rest of the world.

He could not comprehend it. Well, he could, but as soon as he looked away or became disinterested, he forgot. The next second, he had the exact same revelation.

Second?

He found time operated the same, each second dragging on for the same amount of units. Latching onto the shred of sanity he could muster, he slowly regained his senses.

He was cold. Cold and numb. He twitched his fingers---seconds later, they moved. Iudex's breathing beat an unsteady tempo. His heart contracted in heaving motions, bringing about a warmth.

It spread from his SOUL to his body, picking away the icy numbness that had overridden his nerves. As he finally recovered his sense of feeling, the figure moved.

The Smile regarded him, two black hole eyes gazing in his direction. The Smile hummed, a garbled noise escaping from its body. It sounded like static through a fan and a cheese grater.

 _"Excellent."_ A voice resounded. The Smile did not acknowledge it, continuing to speak in its odd tongue.

_"Quite excellent."_

The fuzz that had settled on his mind, the lofty reaches of detachment, lifted quickly. He was back at the dinner table, a half-chewed pancake in his mouth. The fork in his right hand shook.

Frisk eyed the syrup bottle, examining it as they turned it. Did they not know how to use it? Did he not just teach them how? Anyway, he did it again.

Cutting away from the routine, Toriel engaged in conversation.

"I suppose you will want to return home, then?" Toriel whispered solemnly. She arched her chest---her head fell and her eyes squinted. Iudex and Frisk shared a look.

Toriel had launched into a vigorous explanation of the situation Underground. Her lips stretched taut in a faux smile as she glossed over the SOUL dilemma. Apparently, the history book he had read was made four SOULs ago.

Iudex swore, tilting his head to the sky: If either of them had to die, it would be him.

As he completed his mental oath, a question occurred to him. Could Frisk just stay here? He opened his mouth to ask.

"How do we leave the Ruins?" Iudex grimaced.

Frisk would be the death of Iudex.


	4. Bonafide Asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans.
> 
> (Rewrite posted 6\12\2020 at 9:10 PM)

The three stood before the door, sharing an aura of uneasiness and anxiety.

Toriel was gaunt in front of the huge edifice. Iudex could see how this departure was affecting her. Her posture was rigid, as though she was making a decision that foretold terrible consequences. 

She looked older, face scrunched into a grimace. Her paws were curled into fists and she trembled lightly. Her eyes were deep and disconsolate, the ruby red pearls scratching the depths of the ocean of emotion that resided in her.

Toriel gave a tremulous sigh, words spilling out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"Not again. Never again." She whispered. 

The three stayed silent a while longer. 

Iudex felt a slight draft blow in from the door. The fresh air was a stark contrast to the stuffiness of the Ruins. It spoke of sweet pine trees, of a forest, the livelihood of greenness. It was cool, enough so that he felt the child was unequipped to tackle it. 

Frisk, on the other hand, was worried about many more, incredibly perilous problems. They loathed leaving the safety of the Ruins, the comfort that the empty halls provided, and the relative silence they had grown accustomed to hearing. 

They were afraid.

Out there, past the doors, was the object of their fright. The blue-hoodie clad skeleton monster with his skeletal dogs, just waiting for them to exit and be eaten, waiting for them to exit into the snowy forest that would serve as their resting place, waiting for them to become prey to the will of their adversary.

The worst part? All of that was preferred compared to the alternative. 

Yes, the alternative would wound them deeper than any bone or blaster could. It would shake them more than any level of pain or misery. It would hollow them out in a way than no manner of damage to their body could.

If he acted normally, it would hurt so, so much worse.

The difficulty of juggling whether or not he forgave them would bounce around their skull, ping-ponging left and right depending on the slightest action he partook in. They would be left to wonder if it was all for nothing; if their magnum opus wasn't worth anything other than pain, then that would be the thing that would break them, the straw on the camel's back that is too much, the weight of the world plus the most minuscule extra that would exhaust Atlas.

Their train of thought did not continue, as Toriel turned around and pasted a depressing excuse for a smile on her face. She tried her best to smooth over the hopelessness and despair in her voice.

"Normally, I would worry about the safety of the monsters on the other side of the doors, however, you managed to dissuade me during our-" Toriel coughed dryly. "altercation?" Her cheeks were tinged a light pink and she gave Iudex a shy grin. 

Iudex quirked a smile in return.

"Toriel," Iudex began. "I must thank you for your wonderful hospitality. You have been such a great help that words could not describe how much I appreciate you." Iudex nodded twice, a decisive gleam in his eye. "My child and I will be forever grateful." He emphasized 'my child,' shooting Frisk a one-eyed, shrewd glare. Frisk took the hint, pawing sheepishly at their sweater sleeves.

"A-Ah, yes, thanks, Miss Toriel." Frisk added, mimicking Iudex's nodding. They gave Toriel a small smile. Toriel laughed a little and ruffled their hair. Iudex frowned, remembering that he needed to sort out their appearance. 

Toriel stared down at Frisk with worn, wistful eyes. Iudex almost felt the need to corral them away. He would have, provided they were actually his child. Toriel made no move to embrace them. She gave Iudex a pleading look. 

He knew that look in her eyes. The gloom of loneliness and the desire for affection. Iudex almost debated joining her, wrapping his flowing cloak around the two in front of him. He resisted because of societal conventions.

Iudex nodded, feeling simultaneously good and bad at the grateful look she gave him. Toriel knelt in front of Frisk, grabbing both their small hands. She smiled at them happily before pulling them in gently for a hug. Toriel held it for a moment, hesitant to let go. She did, slowly pulling away from Frisk. She wiped away a tear.

"My doubts, my fears; for you, young one, I will put them aside. Ahead of you is the Underground. It is not a safe place." Toriel's eyes narrowed, resolve present. "Should you ever need refuge, either of you, please, come here. Knock on the doors and I shall come." Toriel stood, gazing at Iudex. "You shall always be welcome to return."

Toriel's expression changed suddenly. The resolve drained from her. Her eyes widened and she hunched over. Her smile descended to a frown and she threw her hands to her face. Her breathing hitched, accelerating quickly. 

"No. I...excuse me." Her voice trembled powerfully. She dashed around Frisk and bolted down the hallway, disappearing around the corner. 

Iudex waited for a couple of minutes. She did not return.

"I suppose we take our leave." Iudex glanced down at the child, noting from the up-turn of their brow that they were concerned. Iudex fell to one knee beside them. He put a hand under their chin and directed their face toward him. "Chin up. Toriel is a strong woman. She will be okay. She will be okay." Iudex repeated, hoping to reaffirm that, yes, Toriel will indeed recover. It did not soothe them much, as their eyes returned to the stone hallway. 

Iudex held out a hand to them.

"Come now, we must continue." Their eyes bored into his hand suspiciously. He sighed, dropping his hand. "Into the world of monsters."

Iudex set his weapon down gently on the stone floor. He positioned himself in front of the crack in the double doors. He placed his hands on both doors, feeling the texture of the stone with his bare fingers and palm. 

Iudex slid his leg back and leaned into the door. It didn't so much as make a noise. Not to be defeated, Iudex drove himself forward using his legs. The door popped open easily. 

Iudex had a foul taste in his mouth when he realized it led to another stone hallway. 

They started forward, walking in silence. 

They were both uncomfortable with each other for different reasons. Frisk knew too little about Iudex to properly tell if he was good or bad. Iudex, on the other hand, knew too much about Frisk and their ventures in this rocky domain. 

Suffice to say, seeking a modicum of trust between the two would be a rocky challenge. Iudex explaining himself was a lot harder than using a magical feather to probe someone's mind. One took no effort, one took all the effort.

Frisk let out a breath they didn't know they were holding when they saw Flowey's empty patch of grass. While it was certainly a blessing that Flowey was not present, it was a double-edged sword. If he isn't here, he was somewhere else causing trouble or plotting.

Iudex adjusted his weapon, placing it perpendicularly against his spine. His arms stretched out to hold the scythe at opposite sides of the shaft. It was like giving a hug to an old friend. 

He had the blade pointed backward as he walked. He used the scythe as a wedge, holding it still as he leaned back. His muscles strained and bent, turning warm and satisfied. He sighed in relief.

The gate ahead led to the rest of the Underground. It was the start of the most perilous part of the journey. For such an important hurdle, it was quite plain. Two columns of purple stone supported a shadowed top bearing an odd symbol. Then, there was a black door. 

Iudex wasted no time, already shoving the door open.

The cold, biting wind came full force, causing Frisk to wince and shiver and Iudex to take a step back. 

There was no feasible way he would let Frisk go through this door without some protection from the cold. Their torn sweater and worn blue shorts that barely reached their knees. The colors of their outfit were faded and old. He couldn't imagine letting them out into the forest like this.

He sighed as he unclasped his cloak. 

"Here, kid," He said, draping it over their shoulders. The reddish garment dwarfed them. It cascaded from the shoulders to their torso, to their legs, and pooled around their feet. On Iudex, the hem of it rested just a few inches above his feet. "take this."

They looked up at him, blinking their eyes. They pulled on the cloth, bringing it closer to them. They cocked their head as they studied him. Iudex gave them a half-smile, already driving forward.

"H-Hey!" They called out. Iudex turned, noticing how they were shifting from foot to foot. They averted their gaze, staring down at the rock floor. They hazarded a glance at him, raising their eyes and opening their mouth. "W-Won't...Won't you be cold, too?" Iudex gave them a contemplative look, resting his hand on his chin.

"I believe I shall be fine. I was somewhat prepared for this weather." He gestured at his current attire, a gray hoodie with black stripes down the middle, black cargo pants, and waterproof boots. "You, however, are not. As such, my cloak is yours for the time being."

Speaking of preparedness, he had brought many things that could prove useful for this escapade. He had the essentials. He brought some rope, zip ties, pliers, a small hammer, scissors, a roll of gauze and some antibiotics, a sewing kit, a lockpicking kit (complete with manuals), and three small knives.

Each item had a pocket on his pants or was hanging on his belt. The rope was wrapped around a hook on the side of his belt above his left leg. The zip ties and pliers had a pocket near his knee, still on the left leg. The sewing kit, which was just a needle and some thread, was in a bigger pocket on his right leg. The biggest pocket on his left held the gauze and antibiotics. The lockpicking kit was situated just below the sewing kit, near to his knee. The hammer and knives hung opposite the rope. 

Despite how valuable and useful the tools were, the most valuable item had been put into a pocket on the side of his thigh. It was a shiny, lustrous, blue rock. It was as smooth as glass. It had swirling white inlays that wound around like cracks. It was vaguely similar to Jupiter, now that he thinks about it.

The knives, which were in small sheathes, bounced against his leg as he walked.

The first thing they did when they crossed into the forest was to shield their eyes. The bright light caused a dull throbbing behind his forehead and made his vision swim with static. The radiant light held strong, even as he threw his hands over his face. He looked over and saw Frisk holding the cloak in front of their face, the abundant cloth doing wonders to stop the light.

Iudex waited for the pain to fade.

It was dark in the Ruins. The dreary and debilitated region was poorly lit and dull. The purple walls did nothing for it, seeming to eat all stray beams of light. The forest was both a breath of fresh air literally and figuratively. 

Iudex felt a sharp chill worm it's way into his hands. It became skin-deep, prompting Iudex to shove his hands into his hoodie and bring up his hood. It was at this point he wished he brought gloves.

Frisk was struggling to find a middle ground between keeping their hands warm and being able to grasp objects. The large sleeves would encompass their entire hand, making it difficult to grab things. Think of wrapping a towel around your hand and trying to pick up a pencil. 

"Ah." He spoke plainly. "Allow me to assist you." He showed them the clasp system, emphasizing the movement needed to make the cloak connect with the other side. It was a simple process, pull the clasp over to the rung and pull it through the hole. Then, attach it to the velcro patch, thereby making it stick together. He repeated the process, doing all the clasps down to the top of their abdomen.

They now were able to keep their hands in the warmth of the cloak while retaining grabbing ability. 

There was that adorable look on their face. Their brow was up-turned and their eyes were scrunched. Their upper lip extended out slightly. They were baffled beyond measure.

It reminded him of his daughter. He dared say, they were strikingly similar. In expressions, at least. He could almost imagine them as siblings. It would be odd, having one troubled child in cahoots with a more quiet youth. 

He stepped forward, feeling the snow's moisture through his boots. Frisk followed behind, lagging a step or two. The cloak skipped with each step they took and Iudex could already spot the ruffles turning a dark red. Iudex slowed his stride. 

The satisfying crunch of snow was the only sound in the whole forest.

Iudex passed a large stick in the path, easily stepping over it. Frisk pulled the cloak up, holding the bottom of the fabric, and hopped over, planting their feet on the other side. Iudex hummed.

He missed the worried glance Frisk sent the branch.

They made it a few yards before the branch snapped. Iudex whirled around, pulling Frisk behind him and reaching for one of his knives. He held it threateningly in his right hand as he surveyed the forest for any perils. 

Iudex's eyes flicked back-and-forth, searching through the splits in trees for any monsters. He turned ever-so-slowly, facing the opposite direction. He meticulously scrutinized the tangles of the brown tree cluster. 

He gradually lowered the knife but did not return it to his belt.

Iudex ushered Frisk down the path, placing a hand on their shoulder. He still scanned the forest for any sign of life, yet, found nothing. He merely looked over his shoulder when he heard the footsteps. The figure disappeared before he could make out their features.

They neared a strangely constructed bridge. It was a plank bridge, going over a short pit. Four log beams sat still next to it, forming a gate-like structure. Two at the corners of the pit and two at the edges of the bridge. A longer crossbeam laid strewn over all four. He slowed to a stop, fearing that their stalker would attempt some sort of trap.

The air stilled. A chill ran up his spine, eliciting a tremor that he immediately squashed. Heavy footsteps approached them. Frisk was shivering, but not from the cold. Iudex noted a few tears started welling up in their eyes. The footsteps reached a mighty crescendo and Iudex tightened his grip on the knife.

"Humans." Frisk turned, shooting their hand out from under the cloak. They let out a little, low whimper. Iudex followed along, arm tensing. He would throw the knife, should the situation call for it.

It was Sans, clad in his stained blue hoodie. Iudex could spot red blotches all over the front. The white t-shirt he wore underneath the hoodie was no better. A multitude of red, yellow, and brown blemishes painted over the front of it like a canvas.

Sans' eyes fell to Frisk's hands, slow in their movement. Iudex had a feeling that Sans was bored and uninterested, as he paid it little mind. His ghost-white smile expanded, the left side creeping upward a tad. Sans slapped their hand, watching as they yanked it back. Iudex heard their breathing hitch as they started to tear up even further.

"Wow," Sans drawled in a deep, baritone voice. "You're pretty weird, kid. 'Meet a stranger and the first thing you do is offer them a handshake? Oh, and start crying." Sans said smugly, a smirk becoming more and more visible on his face. "Speaking o' that, it's almost like..." He scooted closer, eye lights fading. 

"You had a bad time." 

Iudex intervened, placing an arm around Frisk and pulling them back. Their eyes were downcast and they made themselves smaller, hunching over and letting their head shrink down below their shoulders. It was a typical downtrodden look, reminiscent of a beaten puppy.

"So who might you be?" Sans broke off his withering glare, opting instead to smile at Iudex. The gall of this man appalled Iudex. He opened his mouth to speak. His eyes snapped back to Frisk, who had begun making hiccuping noises. Iudex's eyes softened.

They squeezed their eyelids shut and retreated away a couple of feet. Tears were spilling out of their eyes like a waterfall. They reached out from under the veil and drew the hood over their head. Then, they turned and marched through the gate.

Iudex watched in concern as they walked off. Sans followed them with an indifferent glance. Sans sighed and returned to Iudex.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, who-" Sans started, grin present. He froze at Iudex's expression. The man was giving him a tight-lipped, unblinking, most definitely very frustrated glower. 

“Someone who you don’t want to fuck with, skeleton.” Iudex replied, turning to follow Frisk. He made a grandiose gesture with his arms and flipped the bag-of-bones the bird. Before he went a comfortable distance, he peeped over his shoulder with the most piercing stare he could. Sans stood uncomfortably. Iudex’s stare got the message across.

He was not amused.

He found Frisk somewhat off the beaten path. They had sat down next to a tree, back facing the well-worn roadway. They were hyperventilating at this point, taking rapacious breaths between heaves and cries. He knelt next to them and pulled them into a steady embrace.

They blubbered miserably. They nestled into his hoodie, planting their tear-streaked face into the soft fabric and wailing. Iudex shushed them lovingly, holding them close. He hummed as he began to rub uneven circles into their back.

"It is okay, child. It will all be okay later. I swear." Iudex croaked out, face scrunching up. He tried to pretend that all the tears spilled on his hoodie were theirs.

Somewhere amongst the trees, a skeleton watched this unfold. His eyes were pitch-black and his face was sunken. With a bright blue flash of his left eye socket, he disappeared.

Iudex stayed steady in his efforts to soothe them, keeping a solid pace of murmuring reassurances and tracing lines in their back. Even still, it was a long period before Frisk calmed.

They had settled, taking long, shaky breaths and leaning into him heavily. The tears and hyperventilating had long since halted. Iudex shook them gently, noting how they stirred. They lifted their head and plunged it back down into the hoodie. Their eyes never opened. 

Frisk was sleeping but Iudex was the most awake he had been in recent times. Admittedly, it wasn't because he was guarding them. He was thinking.

It occurred to him that he would need to talk with Sans. It had seemed that both parties accepted that they would never recover from the schism in their relationship. Sans had not shown a lick of positivity toward them. For a child---a fickle, frail flame---that was not healthy to be around.

The small amount of respect he held for the skeleton, the esteem and dignity of another Judge, was disappearing. Iudex would start being uncouth and blunt soon. 

When he was sure Frisk was fully asleep, he repositioned and held them bridal style. One hand was placed so that the bottom of the cloak and their legs were supported, while the other found purchase on their back.

The rest of the forest was a cloudy blur as he made his way through puzzles, snow, and ice. The next time he saw Sans was when he was with another figure; a taller, leaner skeleton. He wore an orange sweater, brown sweatpants, and a red scarf. The scarf reached down his torso and stopped right where his ribs would be. He also wore the most boisterous pair of boots Iudex had ever had the privilege to witness. Bright red rain boots. They were too big for the skeleton. They reached past his ankle up to the half-point of where a calf would be.

“Sans.” He said in a semi-comical voice. Like Skeletor. “Why did you wake me up? I was almost done with my four hours of sleep!” He questioned, voice enervated. Iudex hazily wondered what time it was. Sans simply pointed over to Iudex and Frisk.

“It’s good that you were up, but I assume you had nightmares again.” The skeleton said, looking down at his brother. Sans looked away, almost guiltily. The skeleton brought his hands up to rub at his eye sockets. He had on a pair of red mittens, unlike Sans. Iudex noticed that his face was not as malleable as Sans' and was more like hard bone.

“Sorry, Paps. I didn’t want to wake you so I went out patrolling early.” Sans said, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. Or rather, somewhere close to his collarbone. ‘Paps’ sighed, pinching his nose hole. He turned to Iudex and inhaled a big breath.

"Ahem! HUMAN!" He began, voice raising to dangerous decibels. Iudex cringed, throwing a glance down to the slumbering child in his arms. He very quicked hissed, shushing the lanky skeleton.

Papyrus paused, slack-jawed. 

"WHAT!?" Papyrus screeched after a long minute. He whirled around, gawking at Sans. "THERE ARE TWO HUMANS NOW!?" Papyrus clapped his mittens to his face with a dull thwap, accentuating his surprise and shock. 

"I mean...I guess so?" Sans offered, shrugging and shaking his head. Papyrus fumed, literal steam shooting out of his head where ears would be. He opened his jaw, pointing firmly at Sans. Papyrus debated his words for a brief second, then slumped.

"UM. DID THEY...?" Iudex shushed him most insistently. Papyrus glanced at him, smoothing over his figure with his white pinpricks. "Excuse me. Did they...you know? Do that thing that they're not supposed to do?" Papyrus rapidly fired that last line, jumbling his words slightly. Sans just shrugged, expression neutral. 

"Beats me, bro. Ain't got a good look at 'em yet." Sans leaned around his brother, peering at the child with apathetic eyes. Papyrus mirrored the gesture, leaning away from Sans. Iudex shifted uncomfortably as his back prickled. 

Papyrus' gaze dashed and darted all over them, scanning them almost comically. He bent as he intensified his inspection. Iudex pulled Frisk closer to himself. 

"Hey, buddy, do us a favor; show us their hands, if you would." Iudex leveled a grim glare at Sans, hunching over the slightest.

"No," Iudex said plainly.

"No? Amigo, you don't understand. I wasn't really asking." Sans reiterated, rolling his eyes. Papyrus simply crossed his arms, throwing a lop-sided smile down at his brother.

"Brother, that is not how you convince someone to assist you. Allow me, the Great Papyrus, to show you the intricacies and inner-workings of politeness." Papyrus cleared his throat, standing straight. "AHEM! Please?" He smiled at Iudex, eyes pleading.

"No."

"Why not?" Papyrus asked glumly, sinking downward. 

"He made them cry." Iudex pointed at Sans using his left hand, which was consumed by the ample cloth. The gesture was concealed, yet the message was received. 

"SANS!" Papyrus yelled, turning around and planting his hands on his waist. "We talked about this." Sans looked away, pawing at his neck. "They aren't doing well. They need help, not...not words of the sort that would make them cry!" Papyrus huffed.

Sans looked away guiltily. 

"Now apologize to Frisk!" Papyrus steamed, keeping his gaze on his brother. The disappointment was etched on every ridge and crevice of his face. He frowned as Sans' lack of sincerity. 

"Sorry, kid?" Sans said, almost questioning if that counted. 

"SANS! You MUST do better than that!" Papyrus spurned, throwing his arms out. Sans dead-panned, trying to fight off a wry smile from his skull. Sans sighed, sweeping his right hand in Iudex's direction.

"They're asleep, Paps." Sans returned lamely. "I kinda can't."

Papyrus exhaled hard through his nostril bone, dragging a mitten down his face. He shot Sans one last wan look, then turned to face Iudex. He watched Frisk with a curious look in his eye. It was warm---sweet even. It held a certain affection that could not be squashed. Yet, it was also skeptical. Untrusting. 

"I'm afraid that what I'm about to request will be...excruciatingly hard for all of us." Papyrus deflated, enthusiasm null and void at the prospect of his demand. "As an (up-and-coming) Royal Guardsman, I must take you both into custody," Sans smirked. "meaning that you will be sheltered at our homely abode."

Sans reacted quickly, flinching hard and boring a betrayed look into his brother's skull. Papyrus gazed at Sans tiredly.

"No." Sans argued.

"Sans." Papyrus interjected half-heartedly. 

"I will not have that...that killer in our house." Sans stated, voice low and weak. "They could kill you again. Kill everyone again!" Sans' voice trilled from a whisper to a half-shout. 

"I have to agree with the short, rude one." Iudex begrudgingly followed Sans' main idea. Frisk will not go to that house. "I will not allow my child to shack up with you two---with him." Iudex snarled, voice filled with an infuriated passion. 

Sans was suddenly right next to him, yanking on his shoulder roughly.

"Your kid?" Sans gnarred. "I have been there with 'em, through thick and thin! I nurtured 'em, fed 'em," Sans listed. "Killed them!" He finished. "You have no right to say-!"

Iudex was wracked with scornful laughter, convulsing in a fit of mirthful expulsions. He laughed, sneering at Sans every chance he had. He fought to quiet the onslaught of haughty, disdainful giggling. Frisk dimly opened their eyes, blinking away the cloudiness in their pupils.

"Oh, what is so funny to you, huh? Come on, asshole, what is it?" Sans poked his shoulders harshly. Iudex could barely see him over Frisk's form. Sans was just too small for Iudex. 

"Oh, Jesus, is this guy serious?" He looked up at the rock ceiling, a humorous smile on his face. He shook his head. "It is just...so funny. All those things you listed, all of those reasons you claim Frisk is your kid, well, they do little besides make you an even worse candidate." 

Iudex dead-panned, all other emotions falling from his face. The only one visible was anger. 

"You treat them like your child then turn around and butcher them?" Iudex inquired, cocking his head.

"What a horrible excuse of a father you are." Iudex finished, reveling in the way Sans shook with unbridled rage. Sans moved to speak.

"You know what, bud-"

"THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH!"

Papyrus stomped over, puffs of snow exploding from the ground. The air stirred from the shower of snowflakes, causing Papyrus' scarf to flutter in the whiplash. He had an odd look on his skull. The look of a mother lecturing her child. The look of a teacher watching their student fail. The look of an expected betrayal happening. Disappointment.

"Sans," Papyrus had rooted himself between Sans and Iudex. He turned his head, facing his brother. Iudex could not see his expression. "go home." Sans did not move.

"Fine," Papyrus responded dryly. "do whatever you want, Sans."

Papyrus turned to Iudex, placing his mittens softly on Iudex's shoulders. Papyrus pulled him lightly, steering the two around Sans and forward into the forest.

Sans had a dangerous gleam in his eye lights. The top of his sockets drooped low and his face was shadowed. He started crunching along behind them.

"Sans." Papyrus hissed low.

"What?" Sans shrugged, smiling.

"Shortcut home this instant."

"Hmm. Okay."

Sans grinned slackly and shrugged. An explosion of cyan erupted in his left eye socket. He disappeared in a cloud of snow and a miasma of brimstone. The putrid smell hit Iudex square in the face and he grimaced. Frisk stirred a little.

Papyrus slowed to a stop, falling back. He landed in a sitting position, snow seeping through his pants. He slouched, using both his hands to caress his skull. He let out a tense sigh, dropping his arms to rest on his legs. He swiveled his neck, forcing out the kinks. Iudex cringed at the grating sound of bone crashing against bone. 

“Please don’t think little of my brother.” He implored pleadingly. “We are trapped down here. That child in your arms is the key to our freedom.” He craned his skull to look at them. “But they have also done some unsavory actions.” Iudex nodded, much to Papyrus’s surprise.

“I know.” Iudex murmured. Papyrus examined him for a moment, watching his face intently. Papyrus tore his gaze away, looking straight ahead. He sighed once more, sounding absolutely miserable.

"I sincerely doubt that." Iudex didn't bother correcting him. He knew everything he needed to know. Whether or not they knew he knew, he knew that they 'knew' that nothing he knew would be kept a secret for long.

Iudex mentally slapped himself.

Papyrus rolled forward onto one knee. From there, he used his hands and pressed on his patella, helping him stand. He straightened out, stretching back. His bones collided, producing a 'nails-on-a-chalkboard' noise. A light smile graced his face.

“Let’s go to Snowdin now.”

They leisurely walked in taciturnity, passing puzzles without so much as a stutter as Papyrus solved them. The only time the silence was broken was when they approached a wooden rope bridge.

“I appreciate your concern,” Papyrus said honestly. “Sans and the little one are in a bit of a rut right now.” He looked down dejectedly. “I don’t remember much of why, but I know they killed someone.” He idly pawed at his neck, clawing around his scarf.

“However…” He said, much to Iudex’s displeasure. “I must demand that they stay at our home in Snowdin.” He looked at Iudex strongly, a dangerous glimmer of orange wavering like a flame in his right eye socket. 

“I still must decline. Your brother seems threatening to them.” He responded in earnest.

Papyrus sighed once more. His demeanor changed back to the Papyrus he saw in the forest. He leaned forward, letting his head fall slack. He took in a long breath, steeling himself and his resolve. Iudex’s fingers itched to grab his weapon.

Papyrus let out the breath.

He looked up at Iudex. There were literal stars in his eyes. His smile was broad and inviting. His mittens were trying to swallow each other as he rubbed them together. Papyrus leaned forward, closing the distance to Iudex. He cocked his head and let his scarf flow over his arms. 

“Please?” He urged. Iudex’s hands tightened around the child’s body.


	5. The House of the Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter rewrote (8/5/2020)

Papyrus stood, both hands on his pelvis, in front of his house. The merry red and green lights glistened and grinned, each throwing bright patches of happy little holiday spirits at the wall.

His skull had split into a broad, copacetic ravine. Each immaculate tooth sparkled as the skeleton regarded his home, and each one strained as the skeleton's kind grin grew.

_He was THE coolest!_

If you could look past the fact that he purposefully manipulated the humans into accompanying him, that is. Not quite as heroic as he would have liked, but his friends were safe under his watchful eye sockets. Snowdin could rest easy, for the guardsman had it under tight reins. His brother would fuss, and maybe have a fit, but he could handle Sans.

If there was one thing Papyrus knew, it was that he could calm his brother down. He had learned that way back when he was a babybones. A flash of the trained expression and Sans would pile him with sweet treats and affection! To this day, it still worked miraculous wonders on his brother.

_Ah, the puppy eyes. Melts Sans like jelly._

Yes, as the three approached and inspected the skeletons' house, Papyrus knew that he had this in the bag.

His house had two floors, and Papyrus had wasted many hours stringing up the threads of multicolored lights upon every surface and ridge he could reach. He made a point to keep the house in perfect condition, clearing both his and his brother's mailboxes every day and sweeping the stairs of ice and snow.

Papyrus was a skeleton of patience, so when Sans verbally insisted he would never clean his mailbox, Papyrus took the duty upon himself. At least, for a while. Eventually, the younger skeleton had quit, resolutely vowing never to allow such lazy behaviors again!

And, as such, Sans' mailbox had lain untouched for the past _year._

Papyrus so strongly desired to rip it out of the ground, toss it inside his brother's room, and force the somnolent monster to gut the ghastly monstrosity then and there!

However, in his infinite wisdom, Papyrus considered his decisive inaction a total victory for himself! He knew that even if he carried out his plan, and sealed envelopes and papers flapped in the air of his brother's room, that there would still be a mess. The letters and mail would lie on the dirty floor, in the abode of no-vacuums-or-brooms, for the rest of time. And Papyrus would never curse that fate upon anything, let alone possibly crucial messages.

_What if there were taxes buried in that bottomless pit? Would Undyne burst down the door and arrest them for tax evasion?_

Alas, the lazybones never lifted a phalange to help Papyrus, not even when tidying up Frisk's room. Although, there was an abundant amount of things Sans would have been keen to take possession of; science books; science journals; odd blueprints; odd machines---the like!

There were so many things in the attic, and Papyrus counted himself lucky that Frisk's room had access to the balcony! It made it trivial to float them down safely to the ground and maneuver them into the shed. At first, he had detested the idea of utilizing the capture zone for any other purpose. Then, Sans had alluded to the fact that there would be no capturing and that the shed was too easy to escape from.

So, with the most dramatic of sighs, he had cleansed the attic of everything and prepared a modest living space for the human. It worked out perfectly. Frisk would have a room, which they could not sneak out of, and Papyrus could sleep without worry.

Now, however, Papyrus had to fish out another masterpiece of a plan. They had an unexpected guest, one who they did not have a place for. Even past that, the sofa had room for three people, not four! Perhaps a dining table could solve that problem.

While he was at it, a bed for the tall human was necessary. Home is where you lay your head, after all! Well, after wherever your heart is, of course.

Shaking himself out of his long-winded stupor, and glancing over his shoulder, he determined that now was the time for introducing his guests to their new home.

Papyrus marched to the door, hand slamming around the knob. With a grunt and an elegant flourish, he cast the door open and gestured for his friends to come forth.

The living room was an elegant maroon, the carpet a zig-zagging pattern of blue-green and purple. The baseboards of the walls were an eminent shade of red, outshining the muted walls. Papyrus thought the room to be vibrant and homely.

It was furnished with a medium-sized table to the right, nestled up to the wall leading into the kitchen; a green couch, handpicked by the resident lazybones; a sleek, shiny flatscreen TV atop a wooden entertainment center loaded with books tuned to his and his brother's interests; a lonely end table sat snug in its corner, opposite the doorway.

The humans made their way through the door, passing Papyrus. Iudex bore his eyes into Papyrus for a brief moment, nodding and deflecting his eyes from the skeleton.

The tall human approached the couch, gently setting Frisk on the soft cushions and turning away. The cloak they wore parted as they clutched the tall human's clothes. Papyrus was struck, wondering when they had found that mantle. Sans hadn't mentioned them ever having it, and Papyrus certainly could not remember whether or not that had replaced their striped sweater as the staple of their ensemble.

Quite a vexing puzzle.

"Ahem. So..." Papyrus began, hands swinging at his sides.

"Yes, Papyrus?" Iudex beckoned the skeleton, voice low and restrained. Even as the human whispered, his eyes never left the child, as though he was overseeing their slumber.

"We were only expecting the little one, so there is only one room prepared." Papyrus suspended his mouth, clacking it shut fiercely. The urge to bonk himself over the head filled him, and, for a moment, he felt the cloying feeling of fear clog his throat.

"...Prepared? Were you _expecting_ someone?" The human's voice, thick as sludge, laid over the room like a warm blanket. Papyrus gulped, moving his hand behind his back and wringing his fingers together.

"Nyerm, yes! Expecting! We expect ALL humans! We are Royal Sentries, after all, Nyeh Heh!" Papyrus posed frenetically, his left hand flying to his ribs and his other settling near his pelvis. He fought against his face, forming a rocky, rickety grin.

The human's shoulders bowed, making an odd crescent like he was cramped between two walls. He curled over, leaning down as he faced Papyrus. His hands were clasped, knuckles white and bruised.

The man sighed, pleading with Papyrus. "Just tell me what is happening," The human dipped his head, giving the floor a thousand-yard stare. "Being in the dark is not a good feeling."

 _That_ thrummed a chord in Papyrus, and he deflated. He sunk forward, skull limply falling into his hands. _That_ was a situation Papyrus was all too versed in---nobody ever told him anything!

"...Okay." He finally relented after a silent and somber period.

"..." Iudex stayed chillingly quiet, not moving or uttering anything. "Thank you, Papyrus."

"Well," Papyrus groaned haggardly. "The long story, or the even longer story?" There were many things to tell the human about. Many obtuse feelings and actions, many mistakes, and many regrets, and Papyrus sucked in a breath by thinking of them.

"Everything, from the beginning."

"It all started with a big bang!" He paused, grimacing at the unamused look in the human's cold globes. Papyrus regretted that joke. "Drats! Sans would be proud of that one." Papyrus sighed, pacing over to the TV. "How much do you know about SOULs?"

"I am aware that they are the metaphysical embodiment of self and that they are defined by their traits." Iudex had answered, providing the textbook definition of a SOUL. He was a little knowledgeable. Good.

"And traits---of which, there are seven---each can provide magic to humans. Monsters, such as I, only have one type of SOUL. Our SOULs, while different from humans, still connotate the magic capabilities. However, monsters are capable of using multiple types of magic, while humans are capable of..." Papyrus trailed off, gazing at Iudex.

"Uh, what...what magic are you capable of?" He questioned.

"None," Iudex replied. "I am not a mage."

Papyrus cleared his throat, coughing into his balled hand. He was hoping for a personal response that proved his textbooks' speculations on humans, but now? They were just that, speculations.

"Well, the Royal Guard undertakes rigorous textbook studies on the machinations of human SOULs, so I am aware of theories and postulates regarding that matter." Papyrus cleared his throat, posture straight and imposing.

"There are seven Traits, each providing a staple of magic to human mages. Us monsters have our own SOUL traits, different from humans. Humans' magic depends upon the specific Trait they retain. Advanced Healing for KINDNESS SOULs; Weapon and Attack Fabrication for PATIENCE; Augmented Strength for BRAVERY; Gravity Manipulation for INTEGRITY; Traps and other Movement Restrictions for PERSEVERANCE; and, finally, Electricity Manipulation and Creation for JUSTICE."

Iudex absorbed the knowledge (which he already knew) by humming thoughtfully. "You only listed six. What is the seventh?"

"The seventh Trait, DETERMINATION." Papyrus glanced at the child, a calculative look in his eye lights. "In truth, we have absolutely no idea. The Royal Guard never fought against a Determination SOUL. We only know that they can manipulate time, and that is because of Sans." All this knowledge may seem odd or out-of-character for the skeleton to know, but he trained studiously! He had studied hard, day and night, to become a Guard. And, as a Guard, you have to be prepared for anything!

Iudex contemplated the wisdom dropped on him, smoothing the silky stubble on his chin. Papyrus found this weird, Papyrus found humans uncanny. But he only had a time-traveling murderous child and whatever this human is mainly for comparison.

"How would one know their SOUL Trait?" The human asked the wrong question, causing Papyrus to flinch and clack his jaw shut. He couldn't answer that, not to the human's face. "You must have a way of knowing because you know Frisk's Trait, right?" Oh. No.

Oh, great fucking job, Papyrus, you stupid bag of bones. You might as well as dig your grave right this very moment.

"Hello? Papyrus?" Iudex prodded, tight-lipped.

"I...We..." Papyrus gulped, tensing his boney shoulders. "The only way to know for sure is to kill the person. There is no other, less violent way to do so." Iudex nodded grimly, a cold spark in his eye. Papyrus almost sighed, and he would have, provided Iudex did not place his hand on the skeleton's shoulder.

The man had a burning, tight grip. A death grip, some would say. Papyrus felt a thrumming weight settle on his SOUL, and he couldn't help but feel at the human's whims. He bent his body, gazing down at the floor and pigeon toeing his feet. Papyrus could not win against a child. What hope did he have against an _adult_ human?

"Did you...kill them?" Iudex requested, no anger in his stoic tone; no rage, no hate, no resentment---it wasn't even accusatory. Instead, there was a hint of pity mixed with a dash of empathy. No, not that, sympathy.

"No, I did not." He said honestly. The man's hand dallied for a moment, then he gave Papyrus a squeeze and released him. His bones were safe.

Papyrus sighed, taking a second to admire the clock on the wall. It read 5:00, almost time for dinner. As a refined host, he sought fit to accommodate his guests first.

Papyrus cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Human...!"

"Iudex." The tall human said.

"What was that?"

"My name is Iudex."

Papyrus blanked out at Iudex, eyes bugging out his head. In his haste, he forgot to even conduct proper introductions. He had forgotten his manners. How uncool of him.

Whatever.

"Ahem. Anywho, I was going to discuss boarding arrangements with you." Papyrus informed Iudex, a little energy returning to his flat tone. "I have a room set up in the attic for the little one. I would put you in there, too, but I only prepared a single bed." Iudex nodded sagely.

"Where will I be staying?" Iudex asked inquisitively.

"I suppose you could take my room while I occupy the couch?" Papyrus reasoned that this was the most logical decision. If Iudex slept on the sofa, sneaking out would be trivial for him. Papyrus would sleep in his brother's room, but there was a literal trash tornado. Instant nightmare fuel for any self-respecting skeleton like himself. He repressed a shiver of disgust.

Once it was agreed upon, they decided it was time to awaken the little one. Iudex volunteered to take over that duty while Papyrus located his brother. They required a few items that could only be attained in the Capital, which Sans could assist with. He could go out and buy them, then teleport back within minutes.

He just had to pester his brother into agreeing.

Papyrus climbed the stairs two at a time, floating over each individual step without so much as a gust. He crossed the threshold to the second floor, passed his room, passed the attic entrance, and approached the door to his brother's room. An eerie blue flame cascaded from under it.

Papyrus shouted.

"SANS, I SWEAR TO THE STARS, IF YOU'RE SMOKING IN THERE, I WILL MURDER YOU!" Sans had an unexplained dog biscuit problem. He loved to 'blaze it' every once in a while. Papyrus considered it a bad habit, relying on external substances to feel happy, but didn't open his mouth to forbid it. Even still, it was his inclination to stop Sans whenever he smoked around Papyrus.

The time he had gotten Papyrus 'contact high' still shook Papyrus to his core. _Oh, how terrible **that** puzzle was._

So, he preferred his brother sans the smokes.

Oh no, his brother is influencing him again.

The flame promptly went out, fizzling like a dying ember. Papyrus huffed, entering the room. It was a disaster, as always. There were precisely seven socks strewn about the dusty, dirty floor. One sock lacked a partner, who, conveniently, resided downstairs while its sisters bore witness to the dimension of 'no-vacuums.' A still-running treadmill generated a dull whir as it saw blatant misuse.

And the trash tornado. _Oh, lords above and below._ There were too many things swirling around the 'dump in a can,' it spun way too fast, and...was that a dog?

Sans had been perched on the corner of his mattress, covers balled into an unmotivated sphere. His pillow slid down the bed, whumping on the floor as it was left unattended. His eye sockets were lidded as he had just extinguished the biscuit. He reeked of smoke, laziness, and grease. It was very Sans.

Very comforting.

"'Sup, bro?" Sans' smile grew the slightest bit as Papyrus fumed.

"YOU KNOW WHAT'S UP, BROTHER!" Papyrus yelled, keeping his furious hands at his side.

"Nope."

"Oh." Papyrus paused. "Well, could you possibly attain a dining table, about the size of what would fit in the kitchen, and four chairs from the furniture store in the Capital?"

"Okay."

"Two bigs chairs and two small chairs, please."

"Alrighty."

"One medium chair for Undyne."

"E-Yup."

"One minuscule for the pet rock." Papyrus narrowed his eyes.

"Roger that."

"An absolutely lavish bed for the mutt."

"You know it." Papyrus hammered the nail in the coffin.

"And some dijon mustard, as well," Papyrus concluded. Sans reacted fast, teleporting to him and yanking his scarf. He tugged it hard (lightly) and brought Papyrus to his level.

"You have officially taken it too far, buddy." His eyes were empty. "The dijon is a no-go for me, bro." Typical Sans. They both shared a hearty laugh, Papyrus backing out of the dumpster that was his brother's room. With that solved, he returned downstairs to begin attacking the meal for the night. He carefully slid his brother's door closed, faceplate screwing as the light appeared again. Despite that, he pranced forward, delighted at how everything seemed to be turning up Papyrus. He received a pleasant memory with his brother, two new friends, and could cook for those two friends.

 _Such a day as this one could not be trumped._ Papyrus stood corrected as his eyes smoothed over the two figures near the couch. Papyrus could not stop himself, clapping two boney hands to his jaw as he deflated.

"Aww." He hummed lowly.

The tall human quietly stroked Frisk's hair as they fought to sleep. He had one glove pressed against the back of the sofa for support as he hovered over them, whispering under his breath. The other stayed busy, combing through the matted brown locks atop the child's rat nest head.

He continued to the stairs, the string to bring down the attic entrance brushing over his skull. He scolded himself for not ordering Sans to buy a bed set for the human when he had the chance.

He made his way to the kitchen, a toothy smile overtaking his face as Frisk stirred. As though he startled them, Frisk jolted awake, blearily batting their eyes and staring at him. Yawning, they spoke in a sluggish voice.

"'Pyrus?" Frisk dabbed at their eyes, rotating into a sitting position as they did so. After they adjusted their vision, the child craned their neck to face the tall human. "Iudex?" They questioned, prompting the man to give them some space.

"Good morning, little one. Sleep well?" He softly queried. Their hazed gaze found him once more as they cocked their head, narrowing their dulled eyes. They quirked their lips, sending Iudex a confused look.

"I thought we weren't coming here." They stated drowsily. The adult sheepishly ran a hand through his hair, averting his pale eyes. He mumbled something under his breath, puffing at the end. Frisk cocked their head again. "What?

"I said, Papyrus violated the Geneva conventions." They looked increasingly baffled, as did Papyrus. "He used puppy-dog eyes on me." The skeleton snorted. "Cruel." Iudex shot a mock glare at Papyrus, who grinned wider. Frisk snickered.

The light attitude would dissipate as the topic turned darker; when they moved to more...touchy subjects.

"Very well, then. I shall begin dinner!" Papyrus started. "My brother shall return with a proper dining table and chairs." Frisk paled at the mention of Sans but nodded. They stretched, making odd noises. Papyrus shrieked when he realized it was bones.

"Human! Tiny, itty-bitty, human! Are you okay!? Your bones are-!"

"Popping," Iudex interjected, playfully locking his hand on the skeleton's shoulder. Then, he popped his fingers, causing the monster to freeze. "It's normal, Papyrus."

The skeleton sent a concerned look at both humans, eye lights searching Iudex's fingers. "And, that's...normal?" Something so grotesque and dark being natural for humans knocked Papyrus' skull, reminding him humans are _something else._

"Well, if it is any consolation, that is merely gas trapped in our joints." The human pawed at his chin, a gleam in his eye. "If I remember correctly."

Papyrus found himself more than happy to forget that entire experience, moving on to the kitchen to begin the meal. He just narrowly made it into the kitchen before Frisk said his name.

"Papyrus?" They said meekly, only half-awake. Their hair covered their eyes, bangs blocking their blue orbs. He waited as they rubbed their arms, mouth pressing into itself. "Are you cooking tonight?"

"Well, of course, little one!" He answered excitedly.

An absolutely brilliant idea crossed his noggin, a tactic he dubbed 'the Undyne Tactic,' which was a sure-fire way of making friends. He would cook with them. To think Papyrus could come up with such an infallible plan to swoon them into more docile tendencies on the spot was a testament to his cleverness. Then again, Papyrus knew they just needed a friend to keep them on the straight and narrow!

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO COOK WITH ME!?" Papyrus' voice boomed as his excitement ran its course. Both humans flinched, Frisk whined as they became aggravated by his loudness. They groaned but nodded eagerly. Iudex chuckled, a deep feeling of humor swaying him.

The other two gazed at him, confused. Frisk cocked their head while Papyrus thumbed one mitten over the other. The adult human continued, deep, belly-laughter ricocheting around the house. When his laughter fell, he wiped a single tear from his eye.

"This is so fucked." He admitted. "First, my underling _pushes me down a mountain._ Then, I met Frisk and a _talking buttercup._ " The man grinned. "And now, we are shacking up with two skeletons, one of which is a total jerk." He finished.

"And this isn't even as weird as my life already was." He added after a second, under his breath. It left Papyrus to wonder what could be classified as weirder than this? He'd have to ask.

The smell hit the humans before him, forcing their faces into a scrunched expression. Frisk's eyes widened in a low amount of terror. The scent of brimstone flew through his nasal bone, inciting him to place his hands on his hips and sigh. Brimstone and ozone, in his house? A pop indicated his brother's presence.

"'Sup, bro? Keeping tha' humans on the straight and marrow?" Papyrus came inches from dusting his brother right then. Frisk let out a relieved snicker.

"Sans, don't scare the humans away with your atrocious wordplay. It is truly the lowest form of comedy." Papyrus liked puns. But he pretended for Sans. To allow his brother a means of escape from uncomfortable situations.

"No need to be sternum." Sans quipped, rocking away from the front door. I got what ya' wanted. Two big chairs, two smalls, a medium for Undyne, and a minuscule one for the rock." Sans joked, winking at the humans. "Couldn't find an 'absolutely lavish' dog bed, though I got a normal one." Papyrus huffed.

"Okay, thank you, Sans. Could you teleport them into the kitchen?" Sans nodded, popping out the house, leaving a pungent smell of ozone. The telltale pop of his brother occurred in the kitchen moments later.

Papyrus made his way into the kitchen, howling at the mess Sans made. The table was on its side. The chairs had been tossed all over haphazardly. Sans hung from the ceiling, his feet molded into the roof. Papyrus shot a disappointed glare at his brother. "Get down from there."

"One second, bro." Sans _slid_ from the ceiling, flipping mid-air and landing next to Papyrus. He shoved his hands back into his jacket and gazed at Papyrus. "I pick 'em good?" He questioned.

The ensemble of furniture was composed of rosy redwood material that nearly glistened. The chairs had cushions on the seats and back supports, each embroidered with patterns of cartoon bones and skulls---the Mona Lisa of skeleton households.

"Perfect choice, brother!" He complimented. "Now, go rest. I will attend to dinner after sorting out this mess." Papyrus began righting a chair.

"W-Wait!" Sans stuttered, bringing up his left hand. The skeleton cleared his throat, replacing the arm back into his hoodie. "I mean, the tall one can help with that. He definitely seems to be able." Sans averted his eye lights, hoping his brother couldn't pick up on his desperation. He did, eyeing Sans with a suspicious spark in his eye sockets.

"You just wish to talk with the little one alone, don't you." Sans deflated, skull sinking into his plump jacket. Papyrus may be naive, but he wasn't stupid. His brother held a vile hatred for the young child, and Papyrus understood why. From how hopeless Sans was when he woke up yesterday, and what he told Papyrus, this really shook his brother up.

Sans had the modesty to look shameful, blading his body away from Papyrus. Even still, he nodded. The two exited the kitchen and headed toward the couch. Sans paced away, taking the stairs up to his room, leaving Papyrus with the cleanup.

"Ahem. Mr. Iudex," Papyrus poked tentatively. "Forgive me for bothering you, but could you possibly help me arrange the dining table as I cook?" He fiddled with his scarf as Iudex threw his gaze between the child and Papyrus. With a knowing frown, the human swiveled to face the staircase. He cupped his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice.

"Make the kid cry, and I will make your life a living hell." The adult shouted. "No time shenanigans will save you!" Papyrus grimaced, diverting his gaze. Frisk gave Iudex a pleading whimper as they connected the dots. Iudex started toward the kitchen. Papyrus followed.

Iudex set to work righting the table while Papyrus finally made it far enough to open the cabinets. He first ripped a pot and strainer out of the cupboard and filled it with hot water; he had the sink lowered for the human to use. Then, he produced a variety of tomatoes from out of nowhere and prepared to mash them.

Papyrus summoned a blunt humerus and inhaled a steady breath. He then proceeded to obliterate the tomatoes, showing them the heat of his passion. This brought about a weird look from the human, though Papyrus could not see it. Once only small pieces of tomato were visible, Papyrus decided it was enough.

Papyrus removed a box of noodles and chambered his arm to heft them into the pot, box and all. A gloved hand clasped around his ulna, the other snapping around the package. Papyrus faced Iudex, noticing the human had already finished his job. Iudex's brow fell as his nose wrinkled. The human squinted his eyes, rending the untouched noodles far away from Papyrus.

"What are you doing?" Iudex demanded, tilting his head to scowl at Papyrus.

"Cooking spaghetti!" Papyrus proudly announced. Iudex gagged.

"This! This is how you 'cook'?" He shook his head. "Who taught you this?" Papyrus flinched back, grinding his mittens together. Iudex did not relent, watching Papyrus with a pretentious focus.

"M-My friend, Undyne."

"This," Iudex gestured to the pot using the noodles. His grip tightened as he waved over the sauce. "This is not how you're supposed to cook anything." Iudex released the skeleton's ulna, the phantom pressure causing Papyrus to squeeze it.

Iudex sighed heavily, crossing his arms and facing Papyrus.

"It's decided," Iudex informed Papyrus, who shrunk down. "I will teach you the proper way to cook."

Iudex wasted no time ordering Papyrus to gather fresh tomatoes, specifically plum and beefsteak. The man instructed Papyrus on how to dice them up using a knife. They were placed in a pot, and Papyrus was commanded to make them into a paste. Then, they simmered for ten minutes and were ground up in a food mill. After that, it was placed in a pan and transferred to the oven.

Papyrus followed the instructions to the letter, mentally noting each step and remembering them for the beefsteak tomatoes. Iudex busied himself with cutting up garlic and aromatics. He seasoned the beefsteak sauce, letting it simmer as he added basil to the plum sauce.

Iudex demanded Papyrus taste the sauce. The plum sauce ended up as a more clumpy consistency while the beefsteak remained thinner. Papyrus mixed the sauces.

Then came the pasta. Iudex taught him the importance of the water boiling before adding the noodles. Iudex removed the noodles from the box, carefully breaking them in half and chucking them into the pot. Papyrus retrieved some salt, which Iudex used to prevent the noodles from sticking together. A lid was positioned on the saucepot, and the burner stayed at a low setting.

Iudex detailed the importance of splitting the noodles every few minutes and making sure none stuck to the bottom. The process was repeated every three minutes until Iudex was satisfied. From there, they strained the noodles and mixed the sauce and pasta.

"We were wanting meat?" Iudex questioned. Papyrus nodded.

"That will wait for next time. Set the table." Papyrus obediently did so. The two large chairs sat opposite each other, separating Sans and Frisk. Iudex cleaned the unused pot, settling it in the empty sink.

"You are quite skilled at this," Papyrus commented.

"You were just misguided," Iudex sung warmly. "But I set you on the path to edibility." Papyrus grabbed napkins and four sets of utensils as Iudex probed the cabinets for cups.

Papyrus set the table beautifully, a dark red cloth impeccably spread over the surface of it. Four plates with floral designs sat in front of each chair. To the right of each plate, a napkin laid in a diamond shape. A fork and a knife laid atop each, though the knife was unneeded.

Papyrus took a moment to appreciate the scene. He jumped when Iudex clapped a hand to his shoulder.

"Beautifully done, my friend." Friend? "It is time to call the two down." Iudex let his hand fall to his waist, marching into the living room. Papyrus stood rooted to the spot.

So it was official that Iudex considered Papyrus as a friend. The skeleton smiled, devilishly elated. What a good day!

"Frisk! Sans! Dinner is ready!"


	6. Dinner at the Den of the Damned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both parts of them. Plural.

What an odd feeling it was, being awakened by the splitting of one's hair. A soothing lilt of delirious movement that threatened to lull Frisk back asleep.

Their face felt splotchy, thin, and puffy. Frisk could only imagine what they looked like, eyes bloodshot and bloated in their sockets. The rhythmic shuffling of cloth, muffled by the soft padding of the surface they lie on, mixed with their dulcet breathing.

For just being out in a snowy tundra, they were pleasantly warm, and comfortable, too. The fluffy fabric pressed against Frisk's back, the creases placed awkwardly behind their spine. A dull numbness chilled their prickling skin, and they shifted gently, barely noticing the familiar give of the sofa beneath them.

The hand that had been stroking their scalp retracted, leaving them to whine lowly. Drearily, Frisk pawed for the arm, pulling back toward their head. A sonorous laugh spread like gravy into the stolid air, bringing out a pout on the child's face, even as they snuggled into the crevice of the arm-rest.

"Hey," A voice, Iudex, called. "You can't sleep all day; it is unhealthy for young children such as yourself." His tone had a happy lift in it, bouncing as he tried to restrain his smile.

They groaned, rubbing at their eyes. "Don't worry," They poised, a flappy little bird in the syllables of the word. "'m awake." They blushed, blinking away the cloudiness in their lenses slowly. As they sat up, Iudex patted them on the head, replacing his hand to his waistline.

The absence of touch left them feeling oddly bitter, almost crushed, as though the world just lost its last bright anchor. Expression screwed, they shook it off, dragging their legs over to dangle from the edge of the sofa.

Frisk swayed as they sat, yawning widely.

The remaining tinges of blissful sleep had begun to fade from their body, leaving a bothersome wrench of alertness in their chest. Gritting their teeth, Frisk rose from the couch, eyelids heavy as they approached the staircase.

Pausing, they retreated to the couch, laying right back down and scrunching their eyes together. Huddling against themself, Frisk burrowed into the cushions, nestling into the warm, filled crook and sighing. A low rumble of jollity came from the adult, who observed the odd behavior with nothing more than a humored grin on his face.

"Sometimes, I do that too. The waking world isn't ready for me." Iudex joked, settling himself next to them on the sofa. For a short moment, the whispers of the world quieted, and Frisk took a much-needed respite.

Of course, when they awoke, again, Iudex had returned to his previous position, tracing his hand through their knotted hair and tugging out the stitches.

A slash of red startled them, drawing their eyes upward, up the stairs, and centering their attention on the monster descending them. Papyrus strode down the stairs, a robust and articulated gap in his steps. A broad, unrestrained smile had taken the poor skeleton's jaw by storm, surfing its way up to his zygomatic processes.

"'Pyrus?" They called out, smoothing their hair and arching their back. The sofa creaked as Papyrus came down the staircase, rotated, and continued forward to the front of the couch. "Iudex?"

"Hello, little one. Sleep well?" As Frisk woke up fully, a single question rattled through their hazed mind, provoking the distant memories of the walk through the forest and Iudex's words.

"I thought we weren't coming here." They drawled sluggishly, prying their eyelids open. The man's face tightened as he turned away to stare at a spot on the couch, embarrassed. The man grumbled something under his breath, which Frisk asked him to repeat a second later.

"I said," Iudex started, glaring at Papyrus half-heartedly. "Papyrus violated the Geneva conventions. He used puppy-dog eyes on me." The Judge smiled, shaking his head. "Cruel." Frisk giggled at that, thankful that they knew what the Geneva conventions were from their short ambassador work.

Papyrus announced his departure, stating that he would prepare dinner and that Sans had gone to buy a table and some chairs. At the mention of Sans, the two humans cringed, with Iudex growling slightly. Frisk's eyes were still heavy, and they yearned to lay back and doze some more, but they settled for stretching.

Iudex and Papyrus had a small, slightly disturbing conversation about human anatomy, which made Frisk quirk their lips in confusion. Then, Papyrus stalked off to the kitchen.

"Papyrus" They shot after him, careful not to call him 'Uncle Pappy' like before. Considering what they just did, they doubted he would be comfortable regressing back to what they were like before. How could you love someone who killed dozens of your friends and family? " _You_ are cooking tonight, right?"

They still wanted Papyrus to be happy.

Papyrus hesitated naught but a single second, pondering their words in-depth, questioning their intentions. Then, it clicked, further fueling his joyous expression. He looked so jolly, so excited, so happy. His mittens flew to his face, tracing over his cheeks---they were stained a light pink.

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO COOK WITH ME!?" _Their ears._ When Papyrus became loud, his voice was metal-on-metal; the sound of a car crash. If flossing had a distinct sound, it would be Papyrus' grating keen. His tumultuous whistle yanked a string through their skull, making Frisk cringe as they nodded.

_"Haha...hahahaha."_

The slow, deep, rich chuckle scared them, bristling the hairs on their neck. They shrunk away, turning about to face the source of the menacing laughter: Iudex gripped his arms together in front of his chest. They were reminded of their father; no, of Sans. He had disowned them, after all.

The Judge refused to stop, devolving into a fit of manic eruptions that lasted a solid half-minute in length. Frisk's original aversion rapidly shifted to concern. They gazed up at him, drawing his attention. The man wiped his face, glancing over the burn marks with his fingertips.

"This is so fucked." Frisk flinched. Dad...Sans told them about that word and how they shouldn't use it. "First, my underling pushed me down a mountain..." Iudex scowled as he spat out the sentence, treating it as though it were a curse word. "Then, I met Frisk and a talking flower," Frisk remembered they had yet to inquire what Iudex overheard, as well as thank him for helping out with Flowey. "And apparently, we are now boarding at the house of the person who threatened them and his brother."

"And this isn't even as weird as my life already was." In a perfect world, Frisk would argue that nothing is weirder than what they both have been through. This is not a better world, however, and Frisk had seen worse things---things that made dying a sweet release instead of a foreboding fate. The scars they had tingled slightly and the feeling of vines constricting their limbs faded into existence.

On the topic of death and scars, an odd scent washed over the three in the living room; Frisk and Papyrus knew it well. The disgusting fragrance of rank ozone and something else. Something...putrid. Their heartbeat quickened considerably, and cold fear flooded their veins.

_POP!_

"'Sup, bro?" Sans avoided meeting eyes with the two humans, only narrowly casting a stray glance at their feet or hands. "Keeping the humans on the straight and marrow?" Papyrus wheezed, stooping down a little and muttering. Frisk tittered. Sans shot them an empty-eyed glare, shutting them up wordlessly.

They swallowed, pressing away from Sans meekly. Witnessing the skeleton in the Judgement Hall had birthed a deep-set feeling inside them---one of all-consuming despair. They could feel goosebumps rising along their arms, and they were forced to grasp onto their sleeves. The action quelled their trembling hands, distracting them from the dryness in their mouth.

Sans reported his findings to Papyrus, listing everything he had purchased. Six different chairs of various sizes, as well as a table. They were left to assume who the chairs were for. Obviously, Sans and Papyrus, Iudex as well, and likely Undyne; Sans grinned as he voiced that. There was also one for the pet rock.

That left the last one, which they assumed was for them.

Together, Sans and Papyrus left the living room, with Sans teleporting elsewhere for a moment. That left them and Iudex, alone, sitting on the couch.

An awkward air came over them, with Frisk dead-panning the blacked-out TV as they licked their teeth. In their peripherals, they could see Iudex flipping and turning his hands, diligently and thoroughly inspecting them. Despite his clinical and meticulous resolve, his face contorted into a worried expression. His confusion was apparent, with his mouth hanging open and his eyebrows creased.

"Mr. Iudex?" They started, alarming the man. He clenched his hands into fists, leaning back. Slowly, he uncurled them, glancing at Frisk for a second. "Are you...okay?"

The Judge shoved his hands into his hoodie, glaring at the wall. "It's nothing, kiddo." His brittle voice rang out, bouncing around the room. The man cleared his throat, tilting his chin toward Frisk. "...Just imagining things."

Liar.

Sans and Papyrus made their way back in, with Sans shuffling past the two and up the staircase. Papyrus asked Iudex for help with arranging the dining room. Iudex swung his gaze between Papyrus and Frisk, eyes narrowing with a knowing glimmer. Whirling around, Iudex called up the staircase.

"If you make the kid cry, I will make your life a living hell. No time shenanigans will save you!" _He knew._ Somehow, someway, he knew. That proved more terrifying than the sharp blade he carried or the cloak he wore. Or, well, they were wearing.

Speaking of the weapon, the scythe, they hadn't seen it since they entered Snowdin. Perhaps Iudex had to discard it in favor of carrying them. Perhaps it resided somewhere in the house, just out of sight. Maybe they were going crazy. Either way, Frisk resolved to apologize. It was somehow their fault, they knew.

Quickly, they found themself alone, with Iudex turning and leaving without hesitation. If one counted, it took just over five seconds for Sans to prey upon them. The skeleton teleported right in front of them, clapping a hoodie-covered hand over their lips to quiet the expected scream. Frisk flinched but ultimately kept silent.

"Heya." Sans' smile fell. "We need 'ta have a talk, kiddo." The world jerked, a bright flash of blue, encompassing their vision. Then, they landed, crashing onto Sans' bare mattress. Sans slid back, huddling his spine against the plush bed. He closed his right eye, leveling them with a frivolous wink. "We have maybe five minutes with how my bro cooks." He then glowered at them, shaking his head as they tensed.

The butterflies in Frisk's stomach fluttered, pushing on their scrunched eyes. A small building of water burst through, even against their best efforts. "I-I'm so-"

"Just cut the crap, kid." The skeleton stopped them there, sitting up with a slight groan. He massaged his carpals boorishly slow, rotating out every hint of compression he could. Crossing his left leg across his lap, he faced them, letting his phalanges skitter across his shorts legs. "Who is he?"

"Iudex?" They questioned, confused.

"Yeah, who else?"

"He is..." They trailed off. How could they explain what he was like when they didn't know either? The man had just appeared, and they hardly had time to figure out what his story was. They only knew one thing; so far, he had put up with them. "He's a kind person."

"Huh. Looks like you have a new friend. They just fallin' out the sky, now?" Sans chuckled, scratching at his thoracic vertebrae. His hoodie curved under his ribs for a split-second. "I wonder how you still have friends."

"He...He gave me his cloak." They squirmed in the soft garment, flapping the red cloth. The smooth, warm fabric wrapped around them like a blanket, dragging across the bed. They felt safe, as though they were wrapped up in a hug.

"Enough with the sentimental crap." Sans scoffed, tracing his hand over the hem of the cloak. "Is he a threat to the Plan?" The skeleton eyed them wearily.

The Plan. The unofficial name of the usual routine, which freed the monsters. They had yet to even think about how they could fit him into the Plan.

"...Maybe?" They offered apprehensively. "He nearly killed As...Flowey with his weapon." He had come from out of nowhere, sidling up behind Asriel before either of them could blink. Even when they had a good line of sight on him, his face seemed to fade into the blackness. It was like he was barely there. Not to mention how swift he was, shooting out of the shadows. They almost had no time to register where he came from.

"You told him anything? About the resets?" Sans pried, his left eye a tranquil cyan ring.

"No. But Iudex seems to know something anyway." The monster took that one physically, listing forward as his voided eye sockets fell to the ground. His distals clawed at the stuffing of the mattress.

The two sat there in complete silence, with only the muffled, distant sounds of clattering pots and the commanding voice of Iudex offering any comfort to Frisk in this precarious situation. They bundled themself in the cloak, scooting away from Sans as discreetly as possible.

Sans appeared deep in thought, with his eye sockets closed and his posture slack. The skeleton's breathing wavered every-so-often along with the occasional jitter and twitch of his phalanges.

Frisk sighted him out of the corner of their eye, grimacing faintly.

Not even a week ago, the two were mortal enemies, with Frisk swinging their assorted weapons and Sans blasting them or impaling them. Just another week before that, they were a close family. Frisk would smile, joke, and play with Sans. Sans would kiss them on the forehead, teach them things, and sigh every time their hair was messed up.

 _They screwed up badly._ Frisk did not know if Sans would ever forgive them. Sans had always been an enigma, even now, as his feelings were obvious. Frisk still yearned for that time, that short period on the surface, where things were okay.

The mages didn't mess with them, the humans stayed away, and the monsters lived happily. They lived happily, bunked under the same roof as their father and their uncle.

_They just had to listen to Chara, just had to want Asriel back. Chara just had to have a great plan, too._

Eventually, their mind wandered to the man downstairs. He had dropped into their life, acquainted himself with the oddities they lived with, and seemed nonplussed about it. Thinking back on the man's words, he may have had a weirder life than this, as unthinkable as that was.

They had not lied when they said Iudex was a kind person. So far, in their short time together, he had interrupted the flow. He had carried them to Toriel's house, lied to the woman's face, and helped them pass without engaging her in battle; they had a feeling that might come back to bite them at the end.

The cloak, as though sensing their trepidation, warmed up. The tight clasps strung together the two sides, relieving the weight it had. The mantle dwarfed them, the tattered ends dragging along the ground as they walked. The hood enveloped their face as they pulled it on, effectively blocking their vision.

Giving it to them was a nice gesture, but they had to decline---it wasn't theirs.

They thought back to the breakfast they had at Toriel's. Pancakes were among the many things Frisk had no clue about, along with omelets, hashbrowns, and eggs. They were slowly accustoming themself to the world, determined to learn.

The syrup truly surprised them, however. The man had been so quick to show them and, whether to save face or not, they felt happy when he did so.

In fact, Iudex had done nothing but care for them so far. He had even gone the extra mile, threatening Sans and defending them from Toriel. Not to mention, he had comforted them when they were morose. Twice.

Putting the metaphorical cherry on top of the hypothetical sundae, Iudex had lugged them like a potato sack through both the Ruins and Snowdin. They were aware they weighed little, with their malnourished state, but Iudex did not seem disturbed at all by their presence. Like they weighed less than a feather.

They did not know much of humans, the average disposition, so Iudex's height just barely registered as odd. The man stood tall, around the size of Asgore, yet filled way less space. Almost as lean as Papyrus, Iudex could pass off like a light pole, given he wore the cloak. In the hoodie, Iudex's arms could be seen more clearly.

_Frisk supposed that, to him, they weren't really that heavy._

"Nah," Sans interrupted their train of thought, waving his left hand dismissively. The skeleton stared at them with half-lidded sockets, his two white dots assessing Frisk. "I doubt it. If he knew," Sans snorted, tilting his head as he shrugged. "he wouldn't have bothered gettin' close to you."

Sans was...Sans was right. The bubbling, wicked feeling in their throat forced their gaze away, drawing it over the treadmill in the center of the room.

_Who would want to be their friend after what they did? They know the world isn't hurt or be hurt._

The shame flooded through them, pressure squeezing a low hum from their chest. Frisk pressed their palm to their lips, little broken fingernails _itching, and itching, and itching_ through their flushed, pale skin. The jagged ridges of their blistered fingers rubbed against the smooth porcelain of their face, sanding the courses.

"..." They let out a harrowing breath, the suddenly icy air replacing it. Sans dallied by their side, glancing at them strangely as they grappled with the rock on their chest.

"Hey," Sans spoke, voice surprisingly soft. "You realize somethin'? You can't be wasting your energy like that." Sans reached over, gently pulling their hand down.

"Why?" They inquired.

"Why?" Sans repeated. "Hehehe," He laughed mirthfully. "Ya' know, you're one lucky kid. If it was anybody else---well, _almost_ anybody else---I wouldn't be stopping you."

Sans smoothed a tangle of hair out of their eyes, positioning himself next to them; he could glare right into their eyes. He didn't. He smiled a low grin that bordered on genuine.

"Oh, and trust me," His phalanges slid to their ear. The sharp points dug into the mushy cartilage, inciting a whine as he tugged lightly. "I'm not gonna forget it easily. But, kid,"

Sans patted them on the head.

"You're gonna need all the energy you have." Frisk raised their eyebrows, peering questioningly at Sans. "You're gonna have to work before I forgive you."

Frisk blinked at Sans, who merely laid back and closed his eyes. "Wake me up when dinner's ready."

It was a long while before they were called to dinner.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frisk had been seated in one of the small chairs. On their left, Papyrus had just finished rearranging his utensils. He had a larger chair. Iudex was on their right, glaring at Sans. The skeleton, right across from Frisk, writhed underneath the piercing look.

Beads of sweat dripped from Sans' forehead, trailing down to his sweater. His agonized smile screamed, _"I need an adult."_ The skeleton had purposefully avoided Iudex's eyes, situating themselves on Papyrus as he diligently gathered the food.

Eventually, Sans met Iudex's glower.

"So, uh, why are ya' lookin' at me, bud?" Sans queried, voice high in defense. Iudex did not falter, instead scrunching his eyelashes closer together and strengthening his laser focus.

"Trying to discern something from your face," Iudex answered monotonously. Sans shuffled nervously, muttering under his breath and breaking eye contact.

Papyrus put the finishing touches on the meal, gathering up the course and returning to the table. Papyrus drifted around, filling up everyone's plates, starting with his brother.

Iudex politely requested his portion be minor. "Only a little. I don't eat much." Papyrus, casting Iudex a dubious look, slapped a scoop of noodles and sauce onto the plate.

"Hmm. I find it odd you don't eat much if you can cook so well." He admitted. Iudex tore away from Sans, nodding at Papyrus sagely. The gangly skeleton slopped a large amount of spaghetti onto Frisk's plate.

"Wait," Sans leveled the two with a bewildered squint. "did he cook?" Sans asked, bewildered at the change in events. Papyrus huffed, bringing his attention to Sans.

"Well, as it turns out, I had been cooking wrong the entire time!" He responded. "Mr. Iudex here was so kind as to teach me his spaghetti crafting methods, so that I may excel in the culinary field!" Sans began his lengthy inspection of the meal. Taking the fork in his left hand, he stabbed it into the middle of the noodles, twirling up a generous serving. Gulping, he brought it to his jaw.

It disappeared from the fork.

A giddy grin exploded on the skeleton's face, showcasing every one of his dull teeth. His eye lights? Stars. His legs? Stomping against the floor. His mouth? Moving.

"Bro," He said. "I am so proud!" Sans proceeded to attack his food with a conviction not usually seen from the monster. Next to them, Iudex chortled.

"Wow, yeah, you're welcome, don't worry about it." The man shook his head, starting on his own plate.

Papyrus had stood so perfectly still. One could mistake him for a statue with how he postured. A stray fly landed on his face as the pot in his mitts trembled. Liquid tears were churning past his eye sockets. Using his right hand, the empty one, he wiped them away, revealing the grandest, most dazzling smile anyone had ever seen.

"HUMAN!" He shouted, startling the entire table. "YOU SHOULD, NAY, MUST TEACH ME MORE!" Papyrus pointed at Iudex, rotating his upper body dramatically. Iudex's pleased expression grew, and he began poking and prodding at the meal.

"It would be my utmost pleasure, honest." He replied sweetly.

Papyrus dished himself some noodles, slamming them down with force. Sauce splattered all over the table, a lick of it sticking to Frisk's cheek. They giggled as they noticed the thick line of red painted on Sans' skull. Sans chuckled. Iudex had a meager dot on his chest. The man took the knife off the napkin, placed it on the plate, and used the napkin to dab at the splotch.

Papyrus hummed when he tasted the noodles. The monster basically radiated excitement with the glowing look in his eye sockets. The skeleton bounced in his seat, pounding the tabletop with his free hand. He savagely demolished his plate, got seconds, then destroyed them again without mercy.

It was their turn.

They took up the fork in their right hand.

They impaled the mass of noodles like an hungered predator, twisting it up sadistically.

They lifted it to their mouth and pried open their jaw.

It was, without a doubt, the best thing Papyrus had ever made. Or helped make.

The sauce rested between sticky and thin. Thin enough to enjoy eating it, but thick enough to cling onto the stringy noodles. It tasted fresh, a hint of green sweetness mixing with the faint trace of things they couldn't identify. They openly gaped at Iudex.

"Hehe, enjoying your pasta, child?" Frisk nodded with awe in their iceberg eyes. The man kept messing with the noodles, an affection glimmer in his irises. He only took nibbles occasionally; he chewed for a long time, as well.

The light, fluffy atmosphere reminded them of their time on the surface, with the dining people conversing and joking amongst themselves. In the three months they had before the reset, things were great! They had no worries, what with the mages vouching for the monsters.

No matter how their journey turned out, their time on the surface only lasted three months. If they killed Asgore, they would be hit by a car. Killed Toriel? Murdered in a dark alley. Befriend everyone and kill Asgore? They wouldn't grace that with a description.

"Child," Iudex called. The man had stood up next to them. "Look at me." They did. The man cleaned them up using his napkin, laughing. Their cheeks flushed red.

Why the hell did everyone keep doing that stuff?

Iudex returned to his seat as Papyrus put his mitten to his face. His boney ridges scrunched as he concentrated, lowering a side-long shifty-eyed look at Iudex.

"Wait a moment. You never answered my question. Why do you cook if you barely eat?" Iudex relaxed in his seat, head posted back. As Papyrus repeated his question, a wistful expression came over the man's face.

"I occasionally cook for my family. I was a single father to my daughter for quite some time." Iudex's hand slithered down to his pants, yanking something from the confines of his pockets. It was a tiny, glossy blue rock. He turned it over and over in his hands, inspecting the item.

It did not take a genius to deduce, it had importance to the man. Iudex gently cared for it, observing its luster and texture. He spent time on every surface, taking in the details, lovingly admiring it.

"This," He held it up for all to see. "This was the first gift my daughter ever gave to me." Iudex chuckled. "When I met her, she was so hostile. She actually tried to kill me!" Iudex leaned forward onto the table. "I am glad I met her. I might not be here if not for her."

The smile turned dark.

Iudex's eyes were shadowy and black, sunken into his skull, and devoid of any extreme emotion. The man banked on the table like he couldn't support himself, but never with enough weight to rock it. His grip on the rock became limp, with it nearly slipping from his fingers. Iudex had zoned out, glacial blue orbs searching for nothing on the wall.

He blinked.

He took in a mighty breath and shook his arms awake. The smile he had returned, the jubilant and frivolous grin he wore earlier. If they hadn't seen him a second ago, they would have never known the man was capable of sadness.

"Despite how hostile she was, I can see, now, she was only frightened." He said. "I suppose, after a while, it became apparent that we needed each other. She had not had a good life until then, and Lord knows I had no purpose." He pocketed the rock. "So, now, I am a father."

The three onlookers watched the phenomenon with bated breath and calculative eye lights. He had told them about himself, but that only deepened their curiosity.

"So, why are you here?" Sans asked.

"Oh, I was pushed." He lamented a little frustration in his voice. "Well, I had come to the mountain at the behest of my daughter, Chrona. She said another child had fallen down." Iudex stared at them, a disappointed purse in his lips. "Then, I was back a half-hour to my estate. So, I came earlier." He faced them.

Oh.

"The person with the knife? Was that your daughter?" They asked as Iudex sighed.

"It is a dagger, and yes, that would be Chrona." The person that had almost killed them was their protector's daughter. How ironic.

"And you can remember the time-jumps?" Sans connected.

"Yes, it is not the first time I have experienced time shenanigans," Iudex answered, hand returning to his fork. "The first time was after I, well, nevermind." He shook his head again. "My daughter has relatively the same ability." He informed. "She can reverse time. Usually, only for a few seconds, but she has pushed to a week. A few others and I can remember."

A tense air came through the room after the man said that. Sans silently contemplated the fact that there were now not one, not two, but three anomalies. Papyrus shuffled quietly, a little disturbed. And Frisk---they didn't know what to think.

"Anyway," Iudex clapped his hands on the chair's armrest. "It is getting late." The clock on the wall indicated that it was half-past eight. Frisk had already had a nap, but all the drama from the day was exhausting. "We will continue this tomorrow..." His face sharpened.

His voice came hard, billowing out like the whistle of patchy winds.

 _"...because I have a whole lot of questions for you all."_ Sans gulped.


	7. A Good Night of Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus needs a bigger bed.

Iudex had quickly cut from the table. He may have laid it on a little heavy. Well, lies and deception were not healthy. For him; for them. He marched upstairs, eager to escape the room.

He wanted to sleep. To get his few hours of quiet, solitary, entropic reflection. He wanted to marinate in his own self-loathing for the time being. It brought out the palatableness of his ‘flavor.’

He always ended up more patient and more tender after a bad time. And, hoo boy, he had a metric fuck ton of things to have a bad time with.

It always started the same way every night; the oil rig. The sprawling, metallic, expensive, gargantuan monument to his determination. He was blind back then; he could see now. It was not supported by pillars, but by the lives of the people he had mercilessly trampled to build it. The engines and drill and bustle could not swallow the desperate, agonizing caterwaul of the crushed souls.

Then, the explosion. He saw it symbolically, more related to an eruption than an explosion. Of what? His conscience.

He lost his life the day of it becoming operational. And in doing so, he gained so much more. A family, friends, a purpose besides fulfilling his father’s dying wish.

He should get a drink before the past could set in.

Iudex stood at the cusp of the staircase looking downstairs. Papyrus had cleaned up and now everyone followed. Papyrus had rebounded nicely from the discussion and ran up the staircase.

Sans had a slight scowl on his face, smile now a frown. Frisk had looked troubled and apprehensive. Iudex had been staring at the two for a minute.

Papyrus had been talking, explaining the intricacies of his proposal to the other three people. Sans had not reacted; he was as out of tune as Iudex was. Frisk was listening intently, eyes glued to the skeleton. They had admiration and adoration in their eyes as Papyrus boasted about his genius idea.

“...AND!” He segued. “The attic room is IMPECCABLY ready for you, little human. It is up to the standard of the Great Papyrus, of course!” He beat a hand against his ribs. Iudex composed himself, cool flow of relaxation washing over him. He didn’t smile, but he was in a better state.

Frisk watched in astonishment as Papyrus shot his left fist up to the string dangling from the ceiling. They had never noticed it. He gave it a lively tug. A loud creaking could be heard. Papyrus tugged again.

“...” Papyrus stared at the string. “It seems to not be working at this moment.” He tugged it again, jolting the ceiling slightly. Once again. Again. Finally, the ceiling moved. A small staircase came down. Two support beams were holding the staircase from either side.

“So, the entrance is a work in progress,” Sans added. Papyrus glared at him. “We will...what?” He asked, noticing Papyrus.

“You’re going to make a pun or a joke like, ‘Never trust the stairs, they’re always up to something,’ and I am going to have to scream.” He said steadily.

Sans smiled. Papyrus deflated. Sans brought both his hands out of his jacket. He gave a deep, evil laugh. He brought his hands up.

“I was…” Papyrus internally screamed. “But you beat me…”

“No!”

“To the…”

“STOP! STOP IT NOW, SANS!”

“Pun-ch” He shot two finger guns at Papyrus. Handguns? Frisk had a childish giggle and Iudex popped a lopsided smile.

“I. Will. Go. To. Sleep. Now. Sans.” Papyrus tried his hardest to not laugh. Not that hard without lungs. He stalked off to his room, which was a few feet away. He put his hand on the knob and twisted. He paused.

“Wait. You’re sleeping here tonight, Mr. Iudex.” He said. Iudex nodded.

“That I am. However, let us get the child situated before heading off to bed.” Iudex said melodiously. He was a tad concerned. Sure, the house was clean and nice, but if the skeleton liked eating those (he loathed to say it) noodles, then Iudex wanted to see their room.

He turned to Frisk and gave them a pleasant smile. He motioned them up the stairs. The two of them made their way up to the attic.

Sans turned to Papyrus. Papyrus usually wanted a bedtime story. He may be an adult, but he had some youthful qualities. Sans adored and cherished those. He didn’t want his brother to grow up. Then he wouldn’t need or want Sans.

“Want a story, bro? I can get Fluffy Bunny?” Papyrus yawned. Well, more like he threw his head back and made a similar noise. He had woken up at dusk. Sans had made sure of it, for once. Then, he trekked through the forest slowly with the humans. That had taken a few hours at their slow pace.

It seemed like time flew today. It wouldn’t be the first time.

“No, brother. As soon as I hit the couch, I will be out like a light.” He cleared his throat. “Like how an unused light should be.” He glared at his older brother.

“You know me, bro. I forget sometimes. It’s like…”

“No. Please.”

“...my brain short-circuited.” Papyrus let out a miserable noise.

“That was a stretch.”

Meanwhile, Iudex was inspecting the attic room. The stairs led up to a small room. The stairs came up along one of the longer walls of the room. Frisk was directly above Sans’ abode. It was slightly larger than the kitchen. Instead of a carpet, it had light hardwood floors. In the center of the floor, there was a solid purple rug. Iudex nodded.

Purple is the obvious choice for the rug.

The walls were a bland gray wallpaper. There was a bed in the corner opposite the balcony.

Wait.

The kid had a balcony?

Well, from the staircase, the balcony was directly out of his sight. It was conveniently placed behind the stairs. Hmm.

Anyway, Frisk’s bed was in the left corner of the room from the staircase. The bed itself was quite big, inciting the question of how it came up here. Probably the teleporting skeleton.

The bed itself stood at the halfway point of his thigh. It looked quite plump and soft. The covers were a soft baby blue. Iudex approved. Three fluffy pillows placed in the middle of Frisk’s headspace. Check.

The covers themselves were very thick. Luckily, it was cold in the attic. The child shouldn’t be getting too warm up here.

Speaking of getting warm.

“Child, may I have my cloak back?” He asked. The child had been wearing it since they entered the tundra. God, they looked just like his daughter when she had tried to wear it. Their body was consumed by the cloth. It was just adorable. He wanted a picture.

Frisk was standing in the middle of the room, atop the rug. They were taking the room in as well. Not that there was much, but still. They were stirred by Iudex’s request. They whirled their head around and looked at him. They stared at him for a second, dazed.

“Oh.” They reached up from under the cloth. They started fumbling, trying to unlock the clasps. They weren’t quite as versed in the clasp system as he was. He chuckled.

He closed the distance to them and knelt. He gently redirected their hands back under the cloak. He deftly worked the clasps, operating with practiced dexterity. He fiddled with the clasps, quickly undoing each one. The cloak fell in increments, each clasp undone made it slacker.

Eventually, it tumbled off their shoulders on to the floor. They kindly stepped away, and he bundled up the cloak.

Now, he could see their current clothing situation again. Old, used, and in need of fixing.

He would go shopping tomorrow. If the skeletons allowed him and helped him.

Frisk clambered up the bed, making it up rather easily. They buried themselves under the covers and let out a pleased hum. They stared at him with bright blue eyes.

“Goodnight, kid.”

“Goodnight, Mr. Iudex.” He turned around, the bundle of cloth in hand, and descended the stairs. Every step bent and croaked as he put his weight on them. He passed the last step.

“Brother…” Papyrus groaned miserably.

“What, too ‘humerous’ for you? Too much backbone? Ulna-ver stop.” Sans grinned widely. His brother even cracked a smile, though it was hidden behind his hands. The two appeared to be enjoying themselves.

“Two skeleton brothers that enjoy puns,” Iudex interjected. “it is like the universe gave you two the best hands possible.” He chortled. The two brothers looked between each other and smiled.

“Anyway, the child is off to bed. I guess we better tackle the specifics of the boarding situation.” Sans yawned.

“That’s for you two ‘ta deal with. ’Ma go to bed. See ya tomorrow, Paps.” Sans ‘popped’ away, presumably to his bedroom. The stench was, as always, terrible.

Papyrus clapped his hands together.

“Alright!” He was in a good mood. “You will get my super cool bedroom!” Oh.

Oh.

“Oh.”

Now Iudex understood. Papyrus is still a child. At least, he seems as mature as one. He had to double-take his image of the skeleton and adjust how he reacts. Gosh, he was meeting a lot of odd people lately.

Papyrus jumped back to the door of his bedroom. He nearly ripped the door off. God, he was like Chrona.

Iudex followed in step as Papyrus entered his room. He boldly and jovially showed off his room. The computer, the closet, the bookshelf, the pirate flag, the figurines, and the racecar bed. There was even a box of bones in the corner.

“What do you think? How great is it?” He asked, very excited.

“It is very much like you, Papyrus.” Iudex nodded twice. “Amazingly great.” Papyrus squealed, holding his hands up in front of his jaw. “Do you like cars?”

“Yes! I would love to feel the wind blowing past, ruffling my hair! And the speed!” Iudex didn’t bother telling him about the very obvious flaw in that. This skeleton had some specific dreams. Iudex could respect that.

He had a very specific dream.

A dream of being truthfully and flawlessly happy. Surrounded by family and friends. Being needed. Not having to kill or hurt.

The bed may be a little small for him. Heck, it would be small even for Papyrus. That’s fine. He never slept well anyway.

Papyrus exited the room quickly. Iudex was left alone.

He set his weapon down next to the bed by the table. He dropped the bundle of cloth on the floor. He stared at the bed. He decided to stretch first.

He did the routine; touched his toes; elbow behind back; windmills. Anything helps.

He peeled back the covers, noting that they were tightly tucked in. He couldn’t free them. He decided to sleep on top of the covers. He reached down and grabbed the cloak. He took off his boots and removed the many tools he had. He set each one on the floor. He finally reached the rock.

_“Do you like it?”_

He smiled solemnly.

_“Of course, Carmine. It’s beautiful.”_

He set it back into the pocket.

He sat on the bed. It was springy and firm. He wasn’t going to complain. He spread the cloak over himself. It hugged him warmly.

“Good to have you back, buddy.”

He sat there in the dark silence. He contemplated how he would pull off his plan. Even then, he had to free these monsters and deal with the Mages. He had to deal with Persia.

He thought about removing her. She was a hateful, snobbish, intolerant, posh piece of fucking shit. And she questioned his decision to keep Chrona way from the Academy? Chrona would have fallen back to her violent tendencies long, long ago without him.

No, she had to go.

There were good people in the Academy. His hoodie was proof of that. Someone enchanted it with some sort of barrier magic. He wondered if all humans could do that. Papyrus never talked about the other types of magic he had witnessed.

Enchantments, potions, plant growing. The Academy was like Harry Potter to him. He didn’t understand how all of that could exist.

_“That’s because you’re not special like us mages.”_

He had to physically restrain himself from becoming angry. That was Persia’s game. She was an inciter. How she had preyed on his daughter when they were alone.

He would take joy in removing her from power.

Sick, sadistic, sinful joy. Well, he was already a bad person. **So what?**

He dreamt of wringing her neck out. He dreamt of Golden Valley finally being free. He dreamt of the Monster Kingdom basking in the sunlight. Their first sunset will be wondrous.

He slept a solid seven hours.

He woke up on Papyrus’s floor. His weapon had moved---slid basically---out of his path to the ground. The damn thing had a mind of its own sometimes.

He would find himself holding it without noticing. The simple, worn wood laughed at him every time. Even when he left far, far away it came back. Like when he had to carry Frisk. Both times.

He honestly stopped cared about it long ago. He stopped noticing its antics. It always came back. It was loyal, almost to a fault. He could never shirk his duties, and the scythe was a reminder of that.

The cloak on the other hand…

The warm fabric had wrapped around him in his sleep. The clasps had done themselves. The cloak was more than welcome, as it made him uneasy without it around him. It provided solid magical defense. It just absorbed any attack, albeit damage can penetrate if the magic is strong enough. Hence why he was afraid Toriel might be able to kill him.

He placed both hands under himself and pushed up. He rocked up on his right knee and sighed. He used the shaft of the scythe as a support to stand up. He stood to his full height and stretched.

“You bastard.” The blade shined, incurring a bit of humor to burgeon within him.

The weapon itself was a simple, plain wooden shaft and a blade affixed to the aforementioned shaft. Both sides of the blade were sharpened allowing for more versatility. Nothing special. It got the job done.

He opened the door to the room and went down the stairs. He drowsily descended into the living room, noting that the staircase to Frisk’s room was still down. They had never put it up, so maybe they were still asleep.

He noticed a noise in the kitchen. A red scarf. Papyrus.

“Quite the early risers, aren’t we?” Iudex asked. Papyrus turned to look at him.

“Yes. I am not used to someone else being up so early.” Papyrus was nose-deep into the refrigerator. Peeking around Papyrus, it appeared to be mostly spaghetti. However, he saw what appeared to be some kind of ketchup and an assortment of drinks. Milk, orange juice, apple juice, and one open can of soda.

Who does that?

Sans does that.

“My brother always sleeps in for another hour or two before patrol, and from what I can remember about the child, Frisk also shares that laziness.” Papyrus grabbed the milk. He pranced over to the cabinets, attempting to maneuver around the dining table. He opened a cabinet and grabbed a glass. He gazed over his shoulder, expression questioning. Iudex nodded. He grabbed another.

Iudex sauntered over to the fridge. He scoped out everything, eventually settling on orange juice. Papyrus placed both glasses on the table. He quickly twisted the cap off the milk and poured a moderately sized amount into the glass. Iudex did the same with the orange juice.

Iudex took a seat at the same chair he sat at yesterday. He sank into the seat and put his head down to the table.

“Ugh. I feel miserable.” That wasn’t a lie. Iudex felt all stiff and tense. Every time he moved, some muscles complained. “So much for more than three hours of sleep being good for you.” He chuckled.

They sat there making idle conversation. Papyrus told him about the duties of being a sentry and how he wanted to join the Royal Guard. Undyne was the leader. She told him the only way to join is to bring her a human.

He had to delve into his words to find the good in her.

She wanted him to deliver a human alive, while other monsters could simply deliver the soul to her. She didn’t want him to stain his hands with blood. Maybe, she wasn’t a bad person. Maybe she wanted to kill a human for herself. He didn’t know.

They talked about other things too. Papyrus lamented about Sans and his ‘reality-bending pranks.’ He also mentioned a little white dog that occasionally messed with him. However, Iudex had one question.

“Are you going to give one of us to Undyne to get into the Royal Guard?” Iudex knew the answer.

“Never,” Papyrus growled. “I would never.”

“Grand.”

Papyrus glanced at the clock above the entrance to the kitchen. His eyes widened. He stood up quickly, with purpose. Iudex sipped at his juice.

“WOWIE! WE’RE LATE!” He yelled. His excitement humored Iudex. He beamed widely. Papyrus observed his current clothes. “I NEED MY BATTLE BODY! CAN YOU WAKE SANS?” Iudex nodded quietly.

Papyrus sprinted to his room, kicking up a trail of dust. He seemed a lot louder today. Maybe yesterday was a slow day for him. Iudex finished his drink. He gently set his glass into the sink.

He had a lazybones to awaken.

He once again went up the stairs. This time, he went straight past the door to Papyrus’s room. He heard a very distinct sound. It could only be described as the distant clatter of bones.

He passed the stairs and made it to the door of the lazybones. He brought up a hand. He rapped the door loudly with his knuckles three times. There was a loud thud followed by a very weak groan.

“Uh… you okay, Sans?”

“Yeah, yeah.” His voice was very muffled. “I'm awake.”

Iudex contemplated and decided that he was adequately awake. He turned around and proceeded up the staircase to Frisk’s room. The stairs cried under his weight. He made it over the sensitive planks.

Frisk stared at him. They blinked. He blinked. The figure behind Frisk smiled. The figure behind Iudex sipped his tea. Iudex blinked again and they were gone.

“Good morning, sunshine,” Iudex said warmly. Their hair was extremely dishevelled. “Sleep well?” Frisk stared at him oddly but nodded.

“The skeleton brothers are going to work. Shall we see if we can tag along?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, which character would sip tea instead of drinking it? Word choice is always important.


	8. A Lazy (and Informative) Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little backstory

This…

The snowflakes drifted down, creating a pleasant mirage of white and blue. Iudex sat next to Sans, who had fallen asleep. Frisk was coming close to sleep as well. Iudex felt his eyes become heavy and had to fight a yawn.

Is…

The sugary smell of the forest and the cold wind lulled him. He couldn’t even think. The soft vibration of their breathing made him feel relaxed, and he couldn’t stop himself from curling up into the warm cloak.

Boring.

He jolted up. He would not go to sleep. At least one of the three had to be attentive and watch for humans. He never would have thought it would be him. It should be Sans, the actual sentry, not the tag-along.

He inhaled the air.

Frisk had laid their head on his leg. He draped the cloak over their body. They were unprepared for the weather and he hadn’t thought to find them proper winter wear. He dimly thought of Toriel.

She was close. She was bound to have something they could wear. He would have to wait for the child to-

“SANS!”

An explosion of snow battered them. Iudex flinched but recognized the voice of Papyrus. He cracked his eyelid and turned to Papyrus. Papyrus glared at Sans. Sans had tiredly opened an eye socket. One small white light landed on Papyrus.

“WHY ARE YOU LAZING ABOUT? You should be garnering a friendship with our guests and conversing.” Sans lifted his skull out of the embrace of his crossed arms. He yawned.

“Nah, bro. I already know the kid well enough, and I’m sure there’d be enough time to meet…” Sans scrutinized him. “Iudex, right? Enough time to meet Iudex later.” He stretched.

Papyrus’s eyes opened.

“Really, its ‘snow’ problem. Its ‘ice’ to catch up on sleep. And-”

“Okay,” Papyrus said, clapping his hands. The buildup of snow on his shoulder fell away, once again revealing the…outfit.

He was wearing what appeared to be an oversized chest plate. It wrapped around his spine. There were two weird pauldrons like things covering his shoulders. He had some kind of black film over his exposed bones, those being the arms and legs. He still wore his scarf and his boots. He assumed the thing on his pelvis was a skeletal version of shorts. Oh god, he hoped it was.

He preferred the outfit Papyrus was wearing yesterday. The orange sweater and brown sweatpants counted towards fashion, instead of this comical costume. The whole thing made him look bigger, but not be intimidating.

“How about we all walk around together?” He asked, smiling. Iudex was okay with that. The problem was the child and Sans. Frisk hadn’t even reacted to Papyrus. And Sans was back to snoozing lazily.

“Iudex, what do you think?” Papyrus had directed his gaze to him. Iudex looked down at the child. They were quietly resting, their lips lifted into a light smile. He craned his head to look at Sans, at then to look at Papyrus.

“I think that these two have a lot in common.” He responded quietly. Papyrus drew his frown back into a smile. He lightly let his arms, which were posted at his hips, fall limp. Papyrus’s eyes told a bittersweet mood had taken him.

“Nyeh. They took after Sans.” Iudex ran a hand along his thigh. He still had to address that problem.

“I wish that your brother didn’t resent them so. I would have an easier job.” Iudex muttered the last part. He took his left hand and ran it through his hair. Papyrus watched carefully.

“I will help you.” He uttered after a long minute. “We just have to stay determined.” He finished, a little louder than before. He dropped his closed right hand into his open left. He looked down.

“Oh, yes. Determination. That reminds me…” And here it goes. “Do you have any idea of why you remember the timelines?” He asked. Iudex strained himself to find a reason, but he couldn’t.

“No, sorry.”

Iudex couldn’t see it, but Sans closed his eye once more and Frisk let out a breath. He couldn’t see it, but he knew it. He wasn’t the only one capable of subtle interrogations. Speaking of which…

“I never asked, but how are you doing? All these timelines and death and other things... surely all of the timelines must be tiring.” Papyrus’s face contorted in surprise, and he knew he won.

“Oh…” He said flatly. “Well...it isn’t so bad. There have only been five. The first time…!” Papyrus was interrupted.

“Stop, Paps, he’s grillin’ you,” Sans said, fully awake. “Interrogating my bro isn’t nice, buddy.” Iudex turned to Sans, noting distantly that his eye lights were gone. Iudex cocked his head.

“That’s unfair.” Sans looked confused. He and Papyrus shared a look.

“What d’ya mean, bud?”

“So, you three conspire to pry information out of me, but I am not allowed to do the same? Rather hypocritical, Sans.” He smirked in triumph. Sans frowned.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. Gettin’ a little paranoid?” Iudex tittered. He wasn’t going to throw out his ‘lie-detector’ card so easily.

“Frisk is too obvious. My daughter has faked sleeping so many times that I could tell. And they didn’t react when Papyrus yelled at you, even though they reacted yesterday when we argued.” Iudex continued. “And it is all too convenient how you went back to sleep too easily.” He wanted to try something. “Maybe, I am overthinking it.” He returned to his warm persona. “Either way, ask anything you want and I will do the same. We may have a chance of trusting each other.” Sans sat still. Then, he closed his eyes and shrugged.

“Okay.” He put his hands into his pockets and laid his skull on his station. He still had a view of Iudex. Frisk sat up, cloth running over their body. “Each one of us asks and then you ask?” Seems unfair, but he allowed it. Payment for the feather trick he pulled.

“For the first round, then you all get one as a group.” Sans contemplated. He came to a decision.

“Each of us gets a question each round or no deal.”

“Then no deal.” Sans blinked, off-put.

“SANS!” Papyrus lectured.

“Okay, fine.” He sat up straight, fully sober now. His posture was rigid, and he watched Iudex like a hawk. His left eye became a blue circle. Iudex couldn’t move. It was like his muscles all stiffened and he couldn’t flex them. He felt he could beat the magic if he tried.

“Alrighty, you can go first.” He yielded. Sans lit up like a child during a birthday party. He opened his mouth. Figuratively.

“Okay, I…” His jaw would have clacked shut. “I didn’t think this far.” He looked away, somewhat embarrassed. Frisk tugged on Iudex’s cloak. He looked down and to the right, meeting their blue eyes.

“How much do you know?” Iudex thought that was a very good question. He frowned and sighed.

“Well, I know…” He paused. How much, not what. He smiled. “I know a lot.” Sans scoffed. Frisk huffed indignantly.

“What...do you know?” They asked.

“Sorry, kid, you already asked your question.” He shot back.

“Okay, then that is my question.” Papyrus lent his hand to them.

“Most everything, by now. I know of the killings, the Hall,” He turned to Frisk. “the time you escaped the Underground, the time you escaped with the monsters, the times you didn’t, and I know that you are innocent of your crimes.” He belted out everything.

“But how do you know that?” Sans asked, wisely.

“This…” Iudex gathered his meager magic and summoned the feather. It pulsed white, out-shining the blinding snow. “This is how.”

“What does that do?” Frisk asked. Iudex had his question pre-prepped. He knew this might not be pleasant for Frisk, but he had to.

“Why did you come here, child?” He asked. Any child born in Golden Valley knew to never go to the mountain. Something would push them to fall.

They froze. He saw things he didn’t want to see in their eyes. They were the exact things his daughter would reveal when they woke up from their nightmares.

“...” They stayed deathly quiet. He noticed that they seemed to zone out, buried in memories. He knew he crossed a line.

“You need not answer if you wish.” He said low. “Just let me do something.” They gave him a thousand-yard stare. Papyrus hadn’t moved. Sans didn’t breathe. The forest quieted. The cold wind stopped and the world refused to act.

They nodded once, a small movement that he almost didn’t catch. He took the feather in his right hand and placed it on their head. He closed his eyes, as did they.

He felt warmth creep up his veins. It started from his fingertips to his palm, his arm, his shoulder, his chest, his other arm, his waist, his thighs, his calves, his feet, his toes. It finally crept up his spine and into his head.

Images flashed by, memories of a bygone era. He felt magic, electricity, barriers, healing, and death. He heard screams, wails, the squelch of blood and flesh. He felt hate, fear, anger, rage, sadness, grief, regret. He felt the judging gaze of his ancestors.

“What is he doing?” A questioning voice asked.

“What an idiot.” A bemused voice added.

“Using the powers on a child? Ba!” A gruff voice dismissed his actions.

“How cute. He thinks anything he does matters.” A calculative voice added, sounding almost robotic.

“He has to realize that everyone is a bad person.” A manic, crazy, psychotic voice added.

“Shut up, assholes. Persevere, my friend.” A kind voice reprimanded.

“Follow justice.” A slow, drawling voice added.

“Be patient. Be kind.” A child’s voice added lightly. He could see their smile.

“Hey, you stole my line!” Another young voice added.

“Stay determined, Iudex.” That was his voice.

Then he felt them.

He saw conflicting images. Images of running, images of sitting, of smiling, or frowning, of green, of blue, of red. Blood red.

“Stop! Stop it! Ple-e-ease.” A voice pleaded. He felt cold terror. A child was a few feet away from him. They were pinned down. A man hovered over them. Iudex’s blood flowed out, forming a large puddle. He felt a knife in his gut.

“Dad, please!” His eyes widened. He was shocked. What was she doing here?

“Carmine!” He called.

“Please stop!” He screamed. He threw his gloved hands over his face. Even with his eyes covered, he could still see. He saw everything. He saw the fear in her eyes fade. He saw something replace it.

“Iudex.” She addressed him. “This isn’t them.” A scythe swished through the air, cutting the vision. He was left on his knees.

He was in a forest. He was positioned in a small stream, water soaking into his pants. There was a basket next to him. It was rough, barely holding together. A soft cry emanated from it. He rushed over, splashing water all around. He fell forward, reaching out.

He couldn’t even touch the blanket covering them. He pawed at the ground, feeling nothing but the water and hard rocks of the river. His hands were cold, but he kept going. He kept grabbing at the sinking basket with panicked motions. He didn’t hear the footsteps.

“Oh my,” An old, grizzled voice exclaimed. He whirled around, eyes wide. The old man didn’t regard him. He walked through Iudex. He reached down and picked up the water-logged basket. “A child.”

The background changed, falling away to a ruined cabin. The old logs were withered and dark. The fireplace was low, merely embers. The door was splintered, and part of it was on the floor of the cabin.

“Kid, you need to hide.” Iudex found himself looking up at the old man. The man was bleeding from his head. “I’m sorry I couldn’t defend you. Would’ve helped if someone younger found you.”

“Don’t go.” His mouth said. He was ushered to hide under a makeshift bed. He complied. The old man took his iron fire poker in hand.

“Come on out, old fucker. Come and die.” The door was knocked down. He covered his eyes. However, he stepped out of their body. He watched as three masked men entered. They wore black leather jackets. He recognized them.

The fucking Black Hearts.

They had a large black heart stitched into the back of their attire. It had lines of black oozing down. The three lines formed into a word. Hate. He made sure to analyze their faces, but couldn’t make out their features. The entire room was blurry and distorted. The floor, the men’s shins, and small parts of the walls stayed distinct.

He looked under the bed. The child had an eye open. A bright, wide blue eye stared. They watched the scene unfold. They were the reason the room was somewhat distinct. He returned to them. No point in staying out of their body if he couldn’t see anything.

The old man brandished the poker low. He circled the three, inching closer to the broken door. They laughed. They pounced, all three attacking at once.

He never stood a chance.

One of them tackled him, not even allowing him to strike. The old man swung, scoring a hit on one of the guy’s face. That would leave a mark. He made sure to remember that detail. The same guy ran a hand over his face. He laughed.

Iudex was shocked at the speed the man moved. He rushed forward, knocking his companion off the old man. He pulled a pocket knife out of his pocket. He flipped it out. He stabbed the man. He kept going. The child closed their eyes and he lost sight of the scene. The sounds of the dying man shook him. The slowly lowering cry made him shrink.

His body quivered and cowered, not understanding but still terrified. The men laughed and laughed and laughed. They laughed until they were gasping for breath. They kept laughing, not even bothering to check the cabin. They left, still laughing and covered in blood.

He crawled to the old man. He knelt next to him, silently weeping. Iudex stepped out of their body. He watched them cry. He floated around them, proceeding to the door. He couldn’t see anything. They had long departed.

They cried and cried, not moving. The corpse slowly rotted, bugs crawling in and out of the remains. They had long since stopped crying, though their eyes were hollow. They were small, at least five years younger.

He watched the cabin fall, he watched Frisk become lighter and lighter. He could see their shallow cheekbones grow even thinner. He watched their sweater begin to hang lower on them. He watched them become skin and bone.

His heart went out to them. He floated over, attempting to place an arm over them comfortingly. He passed through. He sighed.

The cabin faded away, giving way to the green forest. He saw them curled up on a bench, huddling to themselves for warmth. He saw a purple paste around their mouth. He noticed the berries hidden in the wild grass.

He saw them return every night to the bench, slowly regaining some of their vitality. They had eaten berries and other things, compliments to the forest. They had the same pocket knife the man used to kill the old man. They had used it to kill a bunny but didn’t know how to eat it safely.

He saw them slowly gain more scratches and become dirtier. Then, winter hit. They had to seek shelter. They found a cave at the base of the mountain. They had a small dwelling there, filling it with junk and garbage. They had a tarp to sleep on, a small fire, an old toolbox that they used as a container. They had lived there for years, passing each winter nestled in the cave. They had to get new clothes. Each time they had to steal. And they did.

Eventually, they were caught and took a beating. He yearned to go back, to be there, to help the suffering child all alone in the cold, cold world.

Somewhere along the way, they found their current clothes and took a liking to them. They were in decent condition back then. He should find a way to fix their sweater.

Eventually, they made their way to the Ebott overlook. They had wanted a view of the forest but received their first view of the town. They had never known it existed. It changed nothing. Humans were horrible people, and they didn’t want to see anybody else ever.

They made their way to the overlook. They watched the sky, enjoying the clouds. They sighed and slept on the bed of flowers.

They made their way to the overlook. They picked some berries and took a single golden flower with them. They placed it in their hair and smiled.

They made their way to the overlook. They looked significantly more dirty than usual. They cried. They attempted to use the flowers as a comforting pillow. It didn’t work.

They made their way to the overlook. They had their knife with them. They watched the town. They smiled.

“Oh, child.” They held the knife inches from their throat. They watched the sky.

“Please! Please send me a sign. I need one.” A black tendril whipped at their hands, knocking the knife away. They stared incredulously at the knife. They turned to face the tendril. It was gone. They laughed and kicked the knife down the mountain.

They returned to the overlook a year later. They had planned to look at the town and contemplate going there. They knew about the huge structure a few miles away from the mountain. They were debating going to his mansion.

And then, his lovely daughter and her friends happened. He figured that this wasn’t the first time they ended up in the hole. Or possibly, there was some weird time shit happening.

He loved his daughter, but she was very...very…um…there is no word for it. Quick to jump the gun? Fast on the draw? She had catlike reflexes.

She was just like his sister.

Wait, he was an only child.

He found himself in another situation. He was cradled in the embrace of another person. He hummed, enjoying the contact. That was a very non-Iudex like thing for him to do. He wasn’t against contact, but he felt so touch-starved. He felt so happy being held.

He wasn’t seeing Frisk’s memories anymore.

He watched life slowly become worse. His mother died. His sister killed herself using a revolver. His dog starved because his father never gave it food. His father.

He watched him slowly descend into madness. He was young. He was at most in his 30’s. Iudex was around seven. He watched with horror as his father decided that nothing would stop him. Blackness wrapped around his soul. He defiled his body. He beat Iudex. He tortured him. He sold him.

He escaped at nine. He used all of his power to bash a brick over the head of his current ‘owner.’ He ran, and ran, and ran. He ran for days on end. He wasn’t from Golden Valley. He was from miles away. He just kept running. He eventually reached the mountain. What he saw chilled him.

“Hello, child.” A familiar voice tore through the static. “Want to be free of your many burdens?” He couldn’t do anything but weakly nod. “Well then. Go into that cave, would you kindly?”

He went into the cave. The black-hooded figure pushed him. He felt relief.

He was found by a monster. The Prince Asriel. The monster child behind the murderous flower. He was so nice to Iudex. He introduced him to his parents and encouraged them to take him in. He, Iudex, noticed that they held a reserved amount of affection for their son they never showed him. He wasn’t jealous, as he had separated Iudex from whoever these memories belonged to.

Then came the plan.

That malicious monster.

Asriel had twisted his motives, corrupting them to ensure the plan would work. They were too innocent and nice to realize that this wasn’t their plan, it was Asriel’s. He had convinced them that monsters needed to go free.

Iudex made sure to remember that the Prince may still be innocent. He was a child and these memories may not have painted the full picture. It didn’t matter much to him, though. He had gone through with the plan. He had given his soul to the monster and they crossed the barrier.

Hate had seeped into their shared heart. Asriel held valiantly, refusing to hurt any humans in the town. He had succumbed to the hate and tried to convince him to attack. They limped back to the mountain, beaten, tattered, and bruised. They had died in the garden.

He felt a claw of hate attack his soul directly. He latched on, intent to follow it. It led him through the timelines. He witnessed the atrocities that Frisk had committed. He found himself reveling in the power that came from it.

He found himself in a void of blackness. A single flower was situated in the ground. A golden flower. He relaxed a little. Whatever this was, it couldn’t be all bad. What malicious monster would tend to a single flower? He sighed.

The flower wilted, changing to a dead gray. He watched with bated breath and sick fascination. A foot stomped the flower. He followed it up. There stood a child in a green and yellow striped sweater.

**“Greetings, interloper. I am Chara.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite chapter so far.


	9. A Hidden Side of the Story

"You should not be here." They stared at him with a tight, unnatural smile. He stood rigid. He towered over them but felt significantly smaller. He grimaced.

"I do believe that applies to you, as well." He shot back, wary of his tone. He intended to stay passive, but he could not hide the malice in his voice. They smiled, bright red eyes widening. They reminded him of someone.

"It has been quite lonely here, in this soul." They gestured to the void, sweeping one hand around robotically. "Nobody ever visits besides Frisk."

"I can see why." Their smile strained. Their eyebrow twitched. He felt a glimmer of smugness in his chest. He couldn't not smirk at them. That agitated them more, leading to their arm twitching and their left-hand curling into a fist.

"Could you not be rude for one minute?" He felt elation at this. His smirk grew. He knew what to say.

"You have one minute." They snarled, smile falling. He felt an oppressive force try to weigh him down. It sat heavy in his chest. His ribs became dense. He felt a pounding headache start to form.

"Let us retry our greeting." They took in a breath and their face became neutral. "Greetings," They said flatly. "I am Chara. The demon that comes when people call its name." They smiled once more, albeit with a lot less enthusiasm. "What is your name?"

Iudex listened. He contemplated this child's spiel. He quickly determined that he needed more info. He took a bow, lowering himself into it.

"My apologies." He stated politely. "I am known as Iudex. I am a Judge. I come where I am needed." He lowered his head and made a grandiose gesture with his right hand. His left was placed behind him. He slowly fell into the bow, bending his legs to complete it. He placed his fingertips on his chest and leaned forward.

"A Judge." They repeated. They pondered his words, analyzing every nuance of his introduction. "A Judge. I wonder, Iudex," They spoke slowly. "If we are of a similar mind."

"Pray tell, whatever do you mean?" He responded coolly.

"Surely, someone of your profession would share my feelings." They started. "Someone who shared my feelings could make a great partner in the coming trials." Iudex held his head high, not knowing their intentions.

"It would be in our shared interest to explain yourself further, Chara." The name felt foul and out of place in the conversation. He, unfortunately, had no other ideas on which title to address them by. He gave them an encouraging smile. He swore that their smile was genuine for a split second.

"I am not versed in your specific duties as a Judge. However, the title itself suggests that you would pass judgment on sinners, correct?" Iudex nodded. "You know the ugly truth, then. Humans are horrible."

He did not speak. He did not emote. He looked down. The rock made itself known in his pocket. He thought of everybody he knew. Specifically, he thought of his daughter. And, in that instance, the pieces fell together. He silently cursed whatever being showed him Carmine's suffering.

"Indeed, humans have a high capacity for evil." Chara nodded. "But, humans are capable of kindness and compassion. Humans can be good people." Chara locked their eyes on him, anger apparent and rampant.

"I suppose you lump yourself in with that rabble?" They asked snidely. Iudex kept his hands hidden in his cloak. He prepared his response.

"I," He began. "I am always the worst person in the room." They looked a little off-put. "I have killed many people and hurt many more." Between being the Judge and his past self, he had many sins to atone for. He drew his hood over his head.

"What?" They gaped at him.

"You wouldn't know what it feels like. Knowing that I have committed so many bad things. Knowing that I deserve a fate worse than death. Knowing that even if I wanted to, I can't escape life." He averted his gaze to the left, away from Chara.

They stood in the void awkwardly. It was not a pleasant experience being here. He felt slightly better having told someone about his feelings. And Chara was quite winded that someone felt the same way that they did.

It was a funny feeling in the demon's soulless heart that grew with each word Iudex spoke. The one thing they hated above all else were liars. People who try to deny their purpose and effect on others. Frisk wasn't a liar. They liked Frisk for that.

"I see that my query was answered. We are of a like mind." They spoke softly. Maybe they could become great partners. It bothered them that he thought there was good in the world. No, not the world, in humans. Monsters were so, so much better people.

However, Iudex was the best candidate for them. They could feel his power in this landscape. It radiated and pulsed strongly. It wasn't as powerful as Frisk's determination but was the closest they have ever seen. To top it off, he was a killer. Frisk may have killed everybody, but that was for a reason that had no workarounds. Iudex was a cold-blooded killer.

They had run a check on him as soon as they appeared. At the end of their attempted genocide, they were LV 19. He, on the other hand, was LV 32. They knew that it grew exponentially harder to 'level up' as you progress. He had many, many deaths under his mantle.

His power was already making them feel more stable. Eventually, they could use that power for their mission. Their body had become much more powerful. They could feel the flower when they stomped on it. They could feel it. That was a lot more than they had ever hoped to be capable of doing anytime soon.

Iudex had been trying to get a read on Chara. They seemed bitter and resentful, but not belligerent or twisted. He knew that they were still a kid. Heck, they looked younger than Frisk by a year.

He knew a little from the vision the feather gave him. This 'demon' was the troubled child who had been abused. He felt something for them. He felt pity. He couldn't stand seeing their rosy cheeks or their pale skin bruised, or them bleeding, or them crying _and he finally connected his odd feeling to the source_.

They were so similar to Chrona. So, so similar. From the cold shell to the past traumas, they were nearly indistinguishable. Was he a bad person for comparing them? That is another question for him to answer at his death.

"Why are you here, child?" He asked, somewhat apprehensively. Why would they be in Frisk's soul? Why did their memories intermingle with Frisk? And, the most concerning thing in his mind was the feather.

Why did it show him both their memories? Why did it bring him into the memories? Why is he here?

As if on cue, his right hand seized the feather. Its divine white was outshining the endless black. Chara noticed it. They looked confused. Confused and scared. They flinched back from him.

"What is that?" They demanded.

"This caused my appearance here. It will most likely be my exit as well." The feather murmured at the thought. It seemed to drag him towards the child. It spurred him to place it upon their head.

"What are you doing?" They asked as he advanced. They took a step back. He stepped forward. "Stop that." He continued and they stepped back. "Stop!" They were getting more nervous. He took another step. They fell back.

"Allow me to leave, child. This is the only way." He passed the last stride and stood over them. They looked at him with fear in their eyes. They quivered and trembled. He gently lowered the feather. They curled up, intent on shielding themselves from Iudex. He settled the feather on their forehead. They waited for the attack. It never came.

They looked up and he was gone.

He was back in the real world. He still had the feather on Frisk's head. They took in a shuddering breath and he let go of the feather. They crossed their arms, embracing themself. He gazed at them with calculated indifference. Were they aware of Chara?

He chuckled.

"It's almost ironic." He stated, much to the other three's displeasure. "Even if you weren't chased into the cave, we still would have met." Frisk looked up at him in puzzlement. He smiled at them. "You debated going into town, huh? Specifically, my home."

"So, uh… want 'ta explain what the hell just happened?" Sans inquired insistently. Papyrus glared at him.

"SANS! LANGUAGE!" Papyrus sure loved admonishing his brother. It was amazing how he rarely entertained Papyrus and his teachings. "But alas, what in the heck did happen? You guys were completely still for TWO MINUTES!" He exclaimed.

Iudex and Frisk shared a look. He saw their expression. Their face was scrunched and labored. Their eyes were a bit fainter. He decided to not discuss more than what was needed.

"I saw their past. That's all." He answered firmly. Time to change directions. "Where were we? I believe it is no longer my turn." Papyrus and Sans shared a look.

"I do not think we have any other questions, Mr. Iudex," Papyrus responded. Iudex pawed at his pants pocket. He felt the rock. He grinned. He had to get back soon.

"I suppose we should take that walk now, shouldn't we?" He asked. He was interrupted by Sans.

"My break is now. Wanna go to Grillby's?" He proposed. He eyed Iudex. "Its a hotspot for good food…"

"GREASE!"

"...and entertainment. We might as well as get to know each other, as my bro said." Sans shrugged. Iudex was a bit peckish. Frisk pulled on his cloak. He looked down at them. They nodded eagerly.

"If the child agrees, we shall go," Iudex said, giving Sans a pleasant smile.

"Okay. I'll tear myself away from my work for you two." He held out a hand to Frisk. They took it and gave their left to Iudex. He gently grasped it, a little perplexed. Frisk tugged on the skeleton's hand.

"What's up, kiddo?" He said, an ever-present smile plastered on his skull. They motioned to Papyrus with their head.

"What about Papyrus?" They asked. Sans harrumphed but eyed his brother. Papyrus had been regarding the three. He had one mittened hand over the fringe of his scarf.

“Want to come, Papyrus?” Sans asked.

“No. Someone has to stay and keep watch for humans!” He said, posing heroically. Frisk snickered. Sans appeared to be tearing up. He rubbed away a tear with his right hand.

“You’re so cool, bro,” Sans said dramatically. Papyrus held his head higher. He ‘nyeh-ed’ and rushed away. Sans beamed. Frisk was also very happy. Iudex could share in the sentiment.

These skeletons were quite the characters. Every person he had met so far was very weird. For once in his life, he was the most normal person in the room. Though, he was still the worst person in this entire cavern.

"Alright," Sans began. "Let's take a shortcut." Frisk nodded. The three strolled into the woods. Iudex blinked. They were now in a different place. They were outside what appeared to be a restaurant.

A delectable scent of fire and cooked meat floated out from the building. Iudex found that his hunger was much greater than he thought. Heck, he might even eat a whole meal this time.

"Welp," Sans released Frisk's hand. "No point in standin' in the cold. Let's go inside, buds." He pushed open the door, a bell ringing from the action. They all proceeded inside.

The first thing he noticed, which is the same thing anyone would, was the man composed of fire. Iudex gaped at him. Not only was he made of flames, but he had a fashion sense as well.

The man was wearing a black waistcoat with a white undershirt. He had a black bowtie around his neck. He had a pair of glasses resting on his face. He stood straight. He had the air of a gentleman.

The flame mirrored his stare. Iudex faintly made out two small dots. They were lighter in comparison to the rest of the man. They reached a pleasant yellow, while he was a fiery orange.

His hair, or his equivalent, was a flickering brush of fire. It gently lapped out, making flaming spikes. It reminded him of live fire. He questioned if the man had to keep wood on hand to feed the flame.

"Wow. You two are staring at each other like old flames." Sans said, grinning. Frisk laughed at that one.

"And you need to work on your timing, Sans." He bit back.

To Iudex's right, there were two booths. One of which was occupied by what seemed to be an inebriated bunny creature. That. That was good. There was alcohol down here. Hopefully, vodka existed here. He needed a strong drink.

To the left, an empty table sat devoid of occupants. Playing cards were scattered all over. It looked like an unfinished game of poker. He noticed globs of white fur surrounding the table.

"Let's take a booth this time, kid." Sans directed the group to the unused booth. Iudex took the furthest seat from the door. Sans and Frisk shimmied into the outer seat. Frisk sat on the inside of the booth, next to the wall.

He relaxed, sinking into the padding of the seat. He exhaled. The room was warm, as expected with a walking fire inhabiting the space. He felt his stomach growl.

The flame man set down his glass and his cloth. The cup was always clean. He just enjoyed having something to do during downtime. Now, he had to take some orders. He grabbed his notepad and his pen. He would use a pencil, but he physically couldn't.

He walked over slowly. He approached the booth, ready to jot down whatever it is that Sans would order. He stood before the group, pen in hand.

"I'll have an order of burg, Grillbz. What do 'ya want 'ta eat, kiddo?" Sans had instantly ordered. He came here often and knew that Grillby would take a few seconds to ask.

"Some fries, please, and thank you, Mr. Grillby." They said, excited for the meal. They had both their hands on the table. They tapped a little song they had heard somewhere.

"How 'bout you, my best bud Iudex?" Sans turned to him. He was ravenous by now. He knew the obvious choice and accepted it.

"I will take a burger as well." He answered. "Thank you, Mr. Grillby."

Grillby finished his notes and proceeded to the 'fire escape' labeled door. He didn't necessarily bring the notepad to write down their orders but to create a detailed profile of the humans. Especially the adult one. As he reached the door to the back, he scrawled 'Udex' at the top. Little did he know (or care) he had misspelled it.

Grillby returned a few seconds later with a tray of food. He gently set it on the table and gave the customers their items. A burger for Sans, fries for the child, and another burger for Iudex.

"..." Grillby stayed near the table.

"Oh yeah. Ketchup for me, a hot chocolate for the kid, and..." He locked his eyes on Iudex.

"Vodka, if you will," Iudex said eagerly. "Thank you." Grillby looked him up and down, double-checking if he wore any striped clothing. He then walked back to his position behind the bar and set to work.

Frisk stared at him in bewilderment. Sans reciprocated with a surprised stare. Iudex smiled back.

"Didn't think that you'd be a fan of alcohol, human. You seem so responsible and mature." Sans said, nodding. Iudex merely raised an eyebrow.

"Is alcohol not a mature drink that should be consumed responsibly?" He smugly remarked. Sans huffed a laugh.

"Hehehe. Got me there."

Iudex admired the burger. It had a thick bottom bun, two stacked paddies, another thin bun, another paddy, and finally a thick top bun. Lettuce and tomatoes were present in every layer to some degree and two slices of cheese were placed both between the paddies and on top on the highest paddy.

His mouth salivated at the thought of eating this artisanal masterpiece. He licked his lips. It had been a long, long time since he had a persistent craving for food. This felt odd. Odd but nice.

"Hey, buddy. Want any ketch...up?" Iudex was already tearing into the burger. He bit and tore away pieces of it, savoring the smokey flavor. He was halfway through the meal when Grillby returned.

Grillby held a bottle of ketchup in one hand and a mug of hot chocolate in the other. He also had a bottle of vodka nestled in the crook of his arm. He stood gaping at the sight. The adult human was destroying his burger. He attacked ferociously and with reckless abandon.

"..."

"I think he likes it, Grillbz," Sans said shrugging. "Never seen someone devour your burgs like that in a while."

Grillby went back into action. He set down the ketchup in front of Sans. Using his now empty hand, he took hold of the mug of chocolate and set it in front of the child. He finished by meekly sitting the bottle next to the beast. It lashed out and stole the bottle in a flash.

"Thanks." Iudex blurted around a mouthful of burger. Frisk giggled. Sans laughed. Grillby crackled a little louder. Iudex stopped burger in hand and glared daggers at the three. "What?" The three laughed harder. Iudex smiled.

Iudex focused on the bottle of alcohol. He desperately wanted a drink. More like, he wanted to chug it. Unfortunately for him, Frisk might get some ideas.

"You...mind if I take this home?" He held up the bottle. The fire elemental shook his head no. Iudex thanked the gods.

Both Sans and Frisk delved into their meals. Frisk went after the hot chocolate like it was their only chance at salvation. Sans took big bites of his burger. Iudex...Iudex cleaned up what was left of his burger.

Iudex watched, in horror and disgust, as Sans squirted some ketchup into his mouth. The sickly sweet liquid made him sick to his stomach. He felt deeply disturbed. It was amplified by the fact that it didn't splatter on the skeleton's face, but rather disappeared when it neared his smiling skull.

"Where is the bathroom in this place?" He asked urgently. Sans gave him an amused look and pointed to the 'fire escape' door. Iudex burst out of the booth and ran for the door.

Grillby nodded to Sans and, once again, set his clean glass down. He rolled up his sleeves. He grabbed something from under the bar. His flame hair lit up. He walked through the door.


	10. Fire Escape

Iudex had ended up in a long, brick hallway. His stomach turned and churned, displacing his guts. He gagged. 

What. In the fuck. Was that? Who drinks ketchup? It made him sick to his stomach. That and the full meal he had.

He had little time to debate. Grillby had followed him. He could see the flame's dress shoes in the corner of his eye. He could feel the heat. He held up one finger.

Grillby grabbed his arm and launched him against the wall. Iudex thudded wetly against the brick wall. He was dazed. Grillby picked him up by the clasps of his cloak. He was slammed against the wall.

"..."

"What-why-huh?" Iudex had blurted out everything on his mind in one fell swoop. 

"..."

Iudex blinked, regaining his senses. The flame man had him against the wall in a strong grip. He tried to break free, using his arms to break to hold. He raised them and slammed them down on the flame's arms.

"...I have a bone to pick with you." The flame finally said. His voice was soft and shaky. The heat in the room was steadily rising. Iudex could feel beads of sweat run down his face.

"Really?" He said in faux surprise. "I could not tell." 

"...Shut up, human. Shut up and listen." He commanded. Iudex obeyed. He stopped trying to escape. It was doing nothing. He raised his hands slowly. 

"...I want to tell you something, human." Grillby started. Iudex raised his head to look at the flaming man. "...I have met your kind before."

"Heh. Humans?" Iudex asked.

"...No." He answered. Iudex was left wondering what he had meant. "...Mages" Iudex shrunk. 

"What?" Iudex inquired. "I am no mage." 

"...Do not lie to me." Grillby fumed. A thin, jagged mouth was surfacing on his face. His flaming hair roared. "...Admit it, human." Grillby shook Iudex violently.

Iudex must have looked quite green. Grillby dropped him. Bile rose in his throat. He landed on all fours. The vomit in his throat pushed past his lips. With a loud retch, he emptied his stomach's contents. Or, what should have been the contents.

There was nothing but water. Not water, more like phlegm. He dry retched a few more times before sitting back on his knees. He breathed heavily, greedy for sweet, sweet air.

Grillby stared at the display. He would have to clean that up later. No wonder this human had told him to wait.

"I, uh," Iudex started. "I am sorry about that." Grillby sighed. He put one gloved hand on Iudex's shoulder. Iudex glanced at the foreign appendage. He gave Grillby a chuckle. 

"...Are you okay?" Grillby asked, worry present in his rumbling voice. Iudex shifted forward, intent on standing up. He put all his weight onto his left hand and pushed. He came up to his full height. He was as tall as Grillby.

"Yes, yes, I am quite alright." Iudex dismissively waved a hand in his direction. "So, back to the interrogation..." Grillby cleared his nonexistent throat. 

"...Let us return to the restaurant." He guided Iudex by his shoulders to the door. "...You could use a glass of water." Iudex chuckled deeply.

"Indeed, my flaming friend." He let Grillby walk him to the door. Iudex pushed it open. They walked back into the restaurant. Grillby released Iudex and took his place behind the bar. Iudex sat on a stool and propped his elbows on the counter. 

"So..." Iudex brought the conversation back to what happened. "You think I am a mage?" Grillby resumed cleaning the spotless glass. He nodded.

"...I can sense the magic on you. Its signature is foreign." He explained. He rubbed the glass in his hands with the washcloth. Grillby noted that it was similar to the Barrier's magic.

"Well, I am not a mage," Iudex repeated. "Although, I know a few mages." He thought to the Academy. There were a few mages he was acquainted with. The Headmaster Persia, for example.

He wondered if Grillby could sense his meager magic. The magic wasn't his, it was the feather's magic. He also wondered if it could have been his cloak or his scythe. Well, the scythe had disappeared, so that wasn't an option.

"...It reminds me of the Barrier." Grillby added. "It is one of the seven mage's signature." Iudex raised an eyebrow. He wondered how that could be.

"Wouldn't they be dead? It has been over a thousand years since the Barrier was constructed, correct?" Grillby nodded. He must be mistaken. Old age, most likely.

"...It is similar to the Perseverant who helped construct the Barrier." Grillby himself had been there at the monster's sealing. The end of the war that was caused by a misunderstanding.

"...I can almost recall her name." It started with a P. Grillby remembered some of the other mage's names. Dentor, Brave, Justice, and Kindred. He didn't remember seeing Kindred at the sealing, but that mage was a timid and small human. 

"Weren't most named after their trait?" Iudex recalled the time he was allowed into the Academy's library. Interesting stuff. He needed a book about Determination magic, but there was nothing. 

The statue they had in the middle of the library was stunning. It was a robed figure. He remembered the plaque was dedicated to the mage Kindred. She was one of the most revered mages in the history of the Academy. 

They were a few other memorials to other mages around the grounds. There was a huge man with bursting muscles named Brave, a regal and majestic king named Dentor, an intimidating woman wrapped in a poncho named Justice (who he learned was also a former Judge), and a destroyed statue of an eighth mage. He didn't see the other statues. 

Grillby hummed in concentration. He wracked his memory for the mage's name, searching for the key to the puzzle. It clicked. 

"...Persia." He said in satisfaction. Iudex froze. 

"What?" He quickly sifted through his head, recounting all his experiences with Persia. "What was that name?"

"...Persia was the name of the Perseverant." Grillby repeated. He noticed Iudex's distress. Grillby was becoming very, very worried. 

"It cannot be. No, it is impossible." Iudex repeated that like a mantra. Persia was still young. Maybe she was just named after the great mage.

"Describe her, please. I need to know." Iudex demanded desperately. Grillby, to his horror, described Persia in such detail that he was convinced.

"...She is shorter than most humans, she has a dark complexion, piercing purple eyes, short brown hair, stands tall and arrogantly, always smirks, treats others like inferiors, and doesn't show any positive emotion." 

"Fuck." 

"...What?" Grillby asked, hesitantly. Why was this (possible) mage acting so weirdly?

"I know her. She is still alive." Grillby's eyes expanded. That was certainly bad news for the monsters. And there were many other mages. "Why do I have her magic all over me?" Iudex needed to find out.

The hoodie.

The enchanted gray hoodie that he had received from an anonymous patron of the Academy. 

He jumped out of his seat. His hands shook while he undid the clasps to his cloak. Sans and Frisk looked at him. They wondered what the hell he was doing. He just threw the cloak over the stool.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed. 

He unzipped the hoodie. He pulled on the left sleeve and freed his left arm. He did the same for the right. He took the hoodie and cast it on the floor. He quickly took up the cloak and returned it to his body. He, for the first time since he fell, put his arms into the billowing sleeves. He redid the clasps, utilizing all of them down to his waist.

Sans had his hand over Frisk's eyes, much to their displeasure. He didn't want them to see Iudex's flesh. It was...a real mess.

He had severe burns from his waistline to his shoulders. He had other scars; bullet holes that had healed; knife cuts; slice marks; welts; the whole of his back was covered in them. 

Grillby had a view of his chest and it was much the same.

"Whoa, whoa, buddy. You okay, man?" Sans had to ask. Nobody would be that badly scarred without being in some pain. Iudex made a throaty noise and glanced over his shoulder. He cocked his head. "Your-your back." Iudex mouthed 'oh' and turned away.

"I am fine. I have lived with it for years." Frisk finally pulled the skeleton's hand away. 

"How...How did you get those, Mr. Iudex?" Frisk asked. Sans internally swore. Damn his boney, no flesh hands. The kid could see right through 'em. 

"Retribution for my past life," Iudex responded plainly. "I am not the greatest person, and karma hit me hard."

Iudex took up the hoodie in his hands and set it on the counter. Grillby raised an eyebrow. 

"Does this have the 'signature' of Persia?" Grillby took a second to analyze the garment. He nodded. 

"'Scuse me, but what is a 'Persia'?" Sans was highly interested in this conversation. Both Sans and Frisk approached the counter. Iudex cast Sans a sidelong look. 

"Well, Persia is a-" Iudex was interrupted by an obscene noise. A violent sound erupted from his right, slowly sputtering out. Iudex looked at Sans. He was in the seat next to Iudex.

"Huh," Sans closed his eyes. "Some weirdo likes 'ta put whoopee cushions on the seats. Guess I forgot 'bout that." He shrugged. The skeleton's smile widened. "Dang near gave me a fart attack!" He quipped. 

The distance sound of a rimshot left Frisk cackling and Iudex smiling.

"Yeah, you might have needed open fart surgery after that," Iudex responded, winking. 

"Another punster, huh? And a good one at that," Sans beamed at him. "Your joke didn't fall flat." 

"...Sans...Iudex...get serious." Grillby reeled the conversation back.

"No need to grill me, Grillbz. I'm not always comic Sans." Iudex took a moment. He was named after a font?

"Anyway, what is 'Persia'? Still haven't had that one answered." Sans questioned. Iudex glared at the hoodie on the counter.

"She is a mage. One of the mages who constructed the Barrier." Iudex answered. "A manipulative, snobbish prick." Iudex fumed.

"Hey, watch your language 'round the kid, m'kay?"

"And she is alive." He sighed. "To think I almost let her teach Chrona." Iudex felt a small feeling of guilt surged through his veins. He almost made a grave mistake.

"...Who is Chrona?" Grillby was, understandably, confused. Iudex grinned. If there was one thing he loved talking about, it was his lovely angel.

"My little troublemaker. She can be quite the devil sometimes," He laughed. "But she is a sweetheart. That standoff-ish personality of hers isn't really her." Iudex's smile turned a bit darker.

"She is 16 this year," He tapped his fingers evilly. "She is going to start bringing boys home. I am going to enjoy terrifying them!" As any father should.

Grillby crackled loudly. He leaned over the counter, silently shaking. He was laughing.

"...I have a daughter too," He gave Iudex a jagged smile. "...That is our sworn duty, is it not?" Iudex beamed. Finally, a person he could understand. 

"That it is, my friend," He glared at Sans. "That it is." Beads of sweat dripped down his skull. Iudex was going to push that on Sans so hard he was going to see stars. Frisk sees Sans as their father, and he was going to make sure that he accepts it, no matter what has happened.

"...Let us bring this back to the mage." Grillby had to be the responsible one. 

"Yeah, so are there more mages?" Sans asked, taking another sip from his ketchup. Iudex stared at him, disgusted. He nodded. "Well then. How many?"

"I don't know. Just in Golden Valley, there are around...400?" Iudex half-shrugged. The Academy was rather large. Sans sputtered around his ketchup.

"400?" 

"Between the Academy and those who didn't agree with their teaching," He thought about Francis and Joseph. "That is all the mages." He turned to face Frisk and Sans.

"Child," He started. "Never go to the Academy. They will swallow you whole,"

The conversation ended on that note. The following minutes were paired with an uncomfortable, if not companionable silence. Nobody here was truly okay with being in each other's presence but weren't complaining. 

"Okay, break's over." Sans finally broke the silence. "How 'bout some puzzle solving with my bro?"

As they walked out, they resumed the handholding chain from before. They blinked away and found themselves at the sentry station.

They failed to see the golden flower that had been watching them. He sunk into the ground, disappearing.

Iudex landed gracefully on his feet. Frisk and Sans stumbled a little as they came out of the shortcut. Sans regained his balance and glared at Iudex.

"How are you better at my shortcuts than I am, buddy?" His tone was filled with fake anger.

"Well, let's think about it," Iudex stroked his chin. "The child is, well, a child. Their balance won't always be perfect." Iudex looked at Sans, a gleam in his eye. "I am pretty limber, even in my age," He grinned mischievously. "I guess you're just big-boned," 

"Oh buddy, it's on!" 

They rambled further into the forest, getting closer to Papyrus. They exchanged puns. Iudex learned a few, and Sans was impressed with his skill. Frisk even told a few rib ticklers. 

"Oh, I am not going to tell a fibula. That one was awful, Sans." Iudex laughed. He was enjoying this banter. It has been a while since he spent time with friends. He didn't have any friends since his accident. A two-decade-long absence from his already pathetic social life was enough to sever all ties he had.

The distant sound of screaming permeated the forest. The distant sound of Papyrus screaming.

Iudex rushed forward, falling into a sprint. His boots crunched in the snow. He kicked up a flurry as he moved. He passed another sentry station, this one was the taller brother's station. He ran through the trees. He came into a clearing. Sans and Frisk were already beside him.

"OFF! GET OFF!" The tone wasn't that of someone being harmed, just annoyed. "YOU ANNOYING MUTT!" Papyrus screamed. He stood on one shaky leg. A little white dog was attached to the other leg. He hobbled along, jerking his other leg back and forth in the air.

The dog wasn't even close to coming loose. 

"Oh. My. God." Iudex groaned. Frisk giggled. Sans was rolling on the ground in a fit of laughter.

"SANS! HUMANS! HELP ME!" He requested, desperation in his voice. "IT WILL NOT COME OFF!" Papyrus spun, attempting to use centripetal force to dislodge the dog. It would rend his bones from his body before it came off.

"Maybe...Maybe set your leg down so it can come off," He said. "without dying?" That dog would soar to the stars if it came off. Papyrus paused, leg still in the air. His flailing arms went still and he had a contemplative look on his skull. He resumed a normal standing position.

The dog gently removed its mouth. Papyrus was shaking. The dog 'arf'-ed and ran up to Iudex. It placed its front paws onto his leg. He bent over and pet the dog's head. It wagged its tail. 

"Aww, look at that little cutie!" Iudex put on his best baby voice. The dog rolled over, inviting Iudex to give it belly rubs. He obliged. He continued giving it affection for a while. Frisk joined in. Sans even joined.

"Come on, Paps," Sans said, channeling his big brother voice. "He ain't gonna bite 'ya. Again." 

Papyrus stomped over. The three backed away. Papyrus stood in front of the dog. It panted. He reached down with his right hand. He timidly caressed the dog's head. 

He started getting into it. He stroked along the dog's back, attempted to scratch behind its ears, and even gave it belly rubs.

"Sans."

"Yeah, bro?" 

"We are keeping it." Frisk squealed. Iudex was flabbergasted. He changed quickly.

"JUST STOP EATING MY SPECIAL ATTACK!" He scolded the dog, pointing at it. The dog happily barked at him. 

"Aw, dangit. I can't show off my trombone skills now." Sans moped. 

"You?" Iudex said. "You know how to play an instrument?" Sans smiled wider. Iudex had provided setup.

"What can I say," He shrugged. "I'ma 'skill'-eton." He winked.

"SANS! The tender moment is OVER!"

They proceeded forward. Iudex had one question still.

"Hey, Papyrus?" He got the tall skeleton's attention.

"YES, MR. IUDEX?" He was in a very good mood since the dog joined the party.

"What is a special attack?" Iudex still had not been in an actual fight yet. He was only threatened by Toriel and Grillby. He supposed the closest was when he nearly killed Asriel.

"It is an attack unique to me, The Great Papyrus, that no other monster can copy." He coughed. "SANS!"

"Hey bro, you tried to copy my blasters, I get to copy your special attack." He shrugged. 

"Oh, alright. I guess that is fair, Sans." 

Papyrus paused in his tracks. 

"WAIT A MINUTE!" He screeched. "IT IS TIME FOR MY BREAK!" He spun around and faced Iudex. He had one hand on his pelvis and the other one was pointed at Iudex.

"I HAVE FACED FRISK IN BATTLE..." Iudex didn't know if he liked where this was going. "BUT I HAVE NEVER FACED YOU!" Sans had no eye lights. 

"WE!" He blanched.

"ARE!" He gulped.

"GOING TO SPAR!" He sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has occurred to me that I need to work on both pacing and dialogue both. I apologize for my incompetence, as this is my first real work ever.


	11. The First Boss

Iudex sat back to back with Papyrus. Both of them were panting heavily, absolutely exhausted. Iudex carefully massaged his bruised muscles using his hands.

"That was one hell of a fight, Papyrus!" Iudex said happily. Papyrus smiled widely.

"ONLY THE BEST ATTACKS FOR A FRIEND OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" He yelled, elated.

Sans and Frisk watched from a distance. That was a long and entertaining fight. Sans had originally been worried about how serious Iudex would take it, but he didn't strike as viciously as he thought an adult human would.

After Papyrus challenged Iudex to a duel, they both set down the ground rules. No outside interference, no hitting to kill, and all attacks must stay within the clearing. That last one was for the safety of the spectators.

They both walked apart a hundred paces. Then, they turned. Iudex had his weapon in hand, but not in a battle-ready stance. He stared at Papyrus.

Papyrus had noticed the human's weapon and attempted to replicate it. Unfortunately, he couldn't make a bone curve like the blade of the scythe. He ended up making a spear, most likely because of Undyne's training.

It was a simple weapon. Two comical bones made up the shaft and one sharpened fibula was affixed onto the top of the spear. It was crude, but would still pose a threat to Iudex.

The battle began when Papyrus said, "GO."

Iudex kicked the bottom of the scythe's shaft into his left hand. His right hand was firmly around the shaft, a small bit above the middle. He set his left foot forward and waited.

Papyrus slid his left foot back and fell into his stance. He had the bottom of the spear's shaft in his left hand, and the top of it in his right. He smiled. Iudex approached slowly.

Papyrus went back into his neutral stance, the bottom of the spear on the ground. He lifted his left hand and three blunt fibulae manifested in the air. Papyrus pointed and the three bones ripped through the air towards Iudex.

Iudex leaned out of the path of the first one, knocked the second away using the shaft of his scythe, and sidestepped the last one. He smirked at Papyrus and raised his chin.

"NYEH HEH HEH! I SEE I MUST TRY HARDER TO HIT YOU, IUDEX!" Papyrus yelled from across the battlefield. He was smiling bigger, having earned confidence in the challenge.

The skeleton's right eye glowed a bright orange.

The ground exploded.

Waves upon waves of bones rushed Iudex. He could easily step over most of them but had to jump over the taller waves. He spent a minute dodging the bone walls before he had to attack. One bone wall was as large as him. He slashed at it with his weapon, cutting it in half.

"My turn." Iudex quickly ran forward, closing some distance to his opponent. He made it halfway to Papyrus before the skeleton redoubled his efforts.

"BLUE MEANS STOP!" A swarm of blue bones mixed with normal bone waves. Iudex masterfully dodged the normal bones but took multiple hits to his shins on the blue waves. Eventually, he just started breaking them using the shaft of his weapon.

Iudex continued his previous movement, attempting to get within striking distance. Papyrus had a determined glimmer in his eye. More waves of bones came at Iudex. However, the gimmick this time was every time he dodged, Papyrus sent a blue bone projectile at him. The first time it happened, he froze. The bone passed through him.

"Oh. Blue means stop." He continued to evade the attacks, pausing when the blue bones were sent at him. He was getting closer and closer to Papyrus.

Another wall of bones approached. It rose and lowered, making Iudex have to be careful with his jumps. He timed it and leaped over the bones. He landed, ready to evade other attacks. Blue light arose from the ground below him.

A field of bones exploded from the earth, imbedding themselves into Iudex's feet. He could no longer move. He glanced up at Papyrus.

"STRATEGICALLY OUTPLAYED BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH HEH HEH!" He chuckled at Iudex's situation. Papyrus summoned around a dozen projectiles. Iudex's eyes widened.

He had no choice but to block.

Papyrus fired his arm out, launching the bones. Iudex prepared his weapon. He beat away a couple of bones, cut through another few, and bobbed under the rest. He wondered why he didn't take any damage from the blue bones in his feet.

He assumed it only tracked major movements.

His thoughts were interrupted by what sounded like an electronic hum. He glanced at the sound, craning his head to his left. He was met by quite a sight.

It looked to be a dragon skull. Its mandible was opened wide. It had spiraling horns and spikes shot out from each side of its jawbones. There was a brilliant orange light in its eyes and a white sparkle in its mouth. He wasn't stupid.

The blue bones receded into the ground. Iudex threw himself to the side, falling into a roll. He shifted his momentum and landed on his feet. He gazed at Papyrus quizzically.

"NYEH HEH HEH! IMPRESSED, HUMAN?" He blew. "THAT WAS THE SPECIAL ATTACK OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS! FEEL GRACED THAT YOU HAVE SURVIVED UNSCATHED!" Iudex's face went from confused to smug in a second. He was so close to Papyrus he could tackle him.

So he did.

He pushed forward, using the skeleton's moment of distraction against him. He slammed into the skeleton, knocking them both down.

"NYEH!?" They rolled a small distance before separating. Both of their weapons skidded away, leaving them in a tense standoff.

"MORE LIKE A LAY OFF! WE ARE BOTH ON THE GROUND!" Did he say that out loud?

"Nice one, bro!" The voice of Sans congratulated from the other side of the clearing.

"DRATS! I HAVE MADE A TERRIBLE JOKE!" Papyrus and Iudex both scrambled to stand. Papyrus moved to summon another bone weapon. Iudex had his weapon in hand as soon as he stood up. An unfair advantage, but Papyrus had an army of projectiles.

Iudex dashed forward, swinging with restraint and precision.

His weapon collided with that of thick bone.

They were engaged in a dramatic clash. He gazed into the sockets of the skeleton. They both beamed. Papyrus laughed.

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" Iudex probed the skeleton for an opening using his peripheral vision. He spotted one. The skeleton was too high and his stance was too closed up. Iudex hooked his right leg around the left leg of the skeleton and drove his body forward.

Papyrus---for his merit---gracefully fell back onto his tailbone. Papyrus was not one to allow this type of battle. He wisely countered, throwing a swift kick to the side of Iudex's forward leg; his left. Iudex pivoted on the spot, temporarily unable to strike.

Papyrus chose to turn tail and run away. He cleared a good distance before re-engaging. He threw a few bones at the human. He was careful to make them blunt. A good choice, it seemed, as one bone bonked the human on the side of his head.

The human sputtered, surprised. He muttered a curse and dealt with the other bones. Papyrus readied himself for a bigger attack. His magic pools were doing good, but he would need to take this victory quickly.

He held his left hand out, summoning a wave of blue bones. He focused and thought about his options. He could try a blaster-based pattern. The human hadn't been too harmed yet, so he needed to do a little more damage to exhaust him.

He grinned, satisfied with his choice.

Iudex swatted at the bones, his weapon colliding with the entire wave. It made a resounding crack that echoed around the clearing. Iudex noticed a mirthful smirk on the face of the skeleton. Iudex sensed it before it came.

The hair on the back of his neck stood. He felt a new wave of sweat bead up and fall. He felt the scorching heat. It felt familiar to him. He, of course, had been burned many a time.

He dodged out of the blast. His cloak curled and wisped away where it caught the beam. He glared down at the cloth. It may have saved him from another bout of scarring but he was more concerned about the fact that it was his only protection from indecency at the moment.

He whirled around and slunk out of the way, a more narrow beam flying past his body. He cast his body out of the path of another blaster, and another, and another. Two waves of blue bones came at him. He jumped over both and flattened himself to the ground. A very, very narrow beam scraped just over his head.

Things were heating up in the battle. He felt his muscles begin to groan. He was quickly becoming tired of excessive movement. His battered legs complained as he engaged Papyrus directly.

He wound up his weapon, ready for a heavy slash. Papyrus took a step back and held his spear up to block. It was Iudex's turn to smirk.

He swung, hooking the blade of the scythe around the spear and pulling. The spear broke into two pieces. Papyrus gaped at the display.

He spun around, using the scythe like a staff. He crashed the bottom of the shaft into the chest plate of the skeleton. The skeleton stumbled backward, unbalanced.

Iudex quickly shifted back into his neutral stance, waiting for the skeleton to recover. He did so with a wave of his skeletal right hand. A ring of bones surrounded him, floating in the air.

Iudex analyzed the pattern quickly, attempting to discern the escape method. He dove between the bones. He went into a forward roll. He got back up to his feet.

A large bone swatted him away.

He landed on his back. He recovered, doing a kip-up.

Another ring of bones shot at him and he repeated the movements. He was breathless after that last round.

"I...THE G-GREAT PAPYRUS...ELECT...!" Papyrus shuddered while breathing. Iudex was also attempting to calm the torrent of inhales his body demanded. "TO TAKE...T-TAKE A QUICK BREAK BEFORE MY OTHER SPECIAL ATTACK!" Iudex made a throaty noise and slumped to the ground.

He sat cross-legged and rested. Just a little breather. He needed to relax and unwind the tension in his body. He began lightly stretching. Slowly, his breathing became more manageable.

It had been a long while since he had sparred. The last time was against his daughter. It was much quicker and much more rapid. She tended to get up into her opponent's face. Her small time-jumps were quite annoying to deal with.

He wondered how her magic was coming along. She was training to summon projectile bullets before all this happened. He hoped she remained occupied with that and not worrying about him.

She most definitely was.

Iudex knew that she had a lingering fear of being alone. When he first...'adopted' her, she couldn't bear being left by herself. She was only, what, eleven?

Whenever he went to leave her room, she looked at him. She had a certain look in her eyes. It was deep and hollow but pleading. She never asked him to stay. She never really asked him for anything.

Iudex had always relied on her expressions and body language to determine her feelings. She had small tells only he could recognize.

Whenever she felt sad, she wouldn't blink. It was like she zoned out and forgot she needed to blink. Anxious? Cracking her fingers over and over. Mad? She wasn't very subtle about that one.

Afraid?

Look at her eyes. They shined in a certain way. She also moved in a very loose way. It was like her limbs had no resistance to them.

He still remembered the first time she had looked to him for comfort.

_He gently slid the blanket over her half-asleep form. She had tuckered herself out exploring the mansion. Admittedly, it was a huge structure. And she was still a small child at the time._

He had smiled down at her. Nowadays, he would have also kissed her on the forehead. Back then, he wasn't sure what was acceptable. He had turned to leave.

_A little hand was firmly tugging his dress shirt. He turned to look at her. She averted her eyes. A warm feeling pulled at his heart._

_He gazed lovingly at her. It was an awkward few moments before she glanced at him again. Once again, the child looked away._

_"Child..." She tensed in trepidation. Her grip was harder now. Her knuckles were white with effort._

_"Do you need anything?" He asked softly. He was becoming used to talking softly around her. She was easy to startle. Rapid movements, loud noises, even a simple scolding voice were enough to set her off._

_"I..." She hesitated. "I...um..." She closed her mouth. Iudex let out a tired sigh._

_"Do you...want me to stay with you?" He had asked. He prepared for both answers. He received none. She just stared at him with her crimson eyes._

They were lighter back then.

_Her lack of a decisive answer was concerning but he chose his own._

_"Well, that's not a no." He didn't say that, just thought it in his head. He ended up staying the night in her room. He was mindful to stay a distance away as to not remind her of her past._

Back to the present, Iudex had decided that they had taken a worthy break. He stood up, scythe in hand.

"Are you ready?" He asked, slightly raising his voice to speak to Papyrus. The skeleton responded by standing, scarf billowing majestically in the wind.

Except Iudex felt no wind.

He was an odd one for sure.

"HUMAN!" Papyrus threw his hand out, pointing a stiff finger at Iudex. "ARE! YOU! READY!?" He asked. Iudex shrugged and looked at him.

"What do I need to be ready for?" Papyrus opened his jaw...

...and froze.

"NYOH-HO-HO!" He lamented, throwing his hands up to cover his face. "I HAVE FORGOTTEN TO INFORM YOU!" He let his hands fall. A radiant orange light was shining from his right socket. "...ABOUT MY FABLED BLUE ATTACK!"

And just like that, a huge wave of blue bones tore through the ground and flew forward. Iudex stood incredibly still, unsure of how this was hard. It phased through him harmlessly.

Iudex glanced down at his body, making sure he wasn't impaled or something. It was even more concerning when he noticed that nothing had happened.

He felt gravity pull him down like a sack of bricks. He crashed to the floor, unable to keep himself upright. He heaved heavily; the ground had knocked all of his air from his lungs.

"YOU'RE BLUE NOW!"

"Indeed..." He smirked. "I am a little de _pressed_ to the ground!" Papyrus deadpanned at him. His glowing eye flickered and he adopted a more serious stance.

"NO MERCY!" Papyrus wasted no time in summoning, more accurately, spamming attacks at him. Bone after bone soared at him. Blaster after blaster vaporized the spot he was just at.

The denseness of his body was not appreciated but did qualify as a harder challenge. Unfortunately, he was grazed by a few more bones and a blaster. He could see that, thankfully, Papyrus was wearing himself out with this barrage. He summoned attack after attack.

Iudex managed to slip past a blaster and strike at Papyrus. Mid-swing, he was pulled away by an unseen force. Papyrus, sweat rolling down his skull in pools, hefted his left arm to the right; Iudex flew to the right.

This fight was steadily getting more and more geared against him. Papyrus was getting more and more desperate. Iudex was getting---surprise, surprise---more and more hurt.

Papyrus grimaced as he cast his last attack. He didn't usually attempt to use organized patterns with the blasters, as that may be too hard for his opponents, but this one slipped out.

Iudex was surrounded by a cage of bones. Blasters hummed and charged their attacks. Iudex had one last bit of expendable energy left before he would forfeit the duel. He got ready for the offensive.

Four blasters were summoned just outside the corners of the cage. They opened their maws, letting loose a beam. The lasers crossed, making an 'x' shape. Iudex forced himself to the left, clearing his body from the danger.

After those beams receded, another set of blasters spawned. The way they were poised meant that the blasts would force him back to the center. He jumped out of the way.

His body was lifted, then slammed into the ground. A garden of bones penetrated the ground as he cleared the earth and made it into the air.

He landed on the ground just to have to roll out of the way when a huge blaster covered the middle of the cage with blistering hot heat. The bone cage then turned blue and enclosed him. He stood still as all four walls passed through him and disappeared.

One lone bone came at him agonizingly slowly. Papyrus coughed a little.

"I named that one Sans." It was way too short to do anything but stub a toe. Iudex let it pass in between his legs.

The battle was over.

Papyrus hunched over, placing his mittens on his legs. He was heavily breathing, very tired due to the magic exertion. He smiled. He most definitely impressed his friends.

Iudex, on the other hand, collapsed. He was still weighed down by the magic. He sat down, cloak spilling around him. The tattered ends---of which, they were many---had seemingly started stitching themselves together.

His weapon had long been discarded somewhere on the battlefield. He knew it would come when needed. He looked up at the sky. Excuse him, at the ceiling.

"Papyrus..." Iudex said, out of breath. "That...t-that was amazing...but please...take it e-easy next time. I feared for my life."

Meanwhile, Sans and Frisk were gawking at the two. Sans had never witnessed Papyrus use the blasters. Or, for that matter, half of his attacks. His brother was something else.

Frisk had thanked the stars that they hadn't faced the fury of Papyrus. It seemed that they got the 'baby' version of his battle. It was nothing compared to the fight Sans gave them but still would have been a certified 'bad time' for them.

The most concerning thing for both of them was how Iudex had behaved during the fight. He avoided most attacks and never really attacked Papyrus. He didn't seem very hurt at all, simply exhausted.

The two spectators watched as the two sat back-to-back and talked. Iudex congratulated Papyrus and Papyrus declared that his friends receive the best treatment.

Even Undyne wouldn't believe how hard Papyrus took that battle.

"That...That was somethin' else." Sans uttered, astonished. Frisk nodded slowly. "I mean, I know Paps had some strength in him he never used, but that? That was somethin' seriously, well, serious." He ended plainly. "Kiddo, remind me to never truly anger my bro." Frisk nodded.

"He's so cool."

"Hehehe, yeah, kid. Yeah."


	12. Undyne the Not Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Undyne is not fine.

They returned to the house a few hours later.

Iudex was sat on the couch as Papyrus attempted to recreate yesterday's dish. Sans had retreated to his room and Frisk had dozed off next to him. The only sound was the clanking and clattering of pots and pans in the kitchen.

Iudex had finally felt the last few days settle in him. The absurdness of his current predicament, as well as the realization that he had blindly toiled through the Underground without a fight, had evinced a certain sense of detachment; like nothing he does could ruin this.

His thoughts came with a plethora, a cacophony, an abundance of other problems.

For one, the trills of excitement and elation were wrapping around his core. The innocence and inconsequence of this adventure was a breath of fresh air to Iudex, who had seriously thought out every facet of his life to ensure his continued success.

Two, he was falling behind in the parenting department. His daughter was bound to be worried sick and overwhelmed. As much as he liked this place, he had to leave. He would do that with the monsters following him, though.

He and Frisk would free the monsters, take care in assuring them rights and a place to stay, then return to their respective families. Frisk to the skeleton brothers, and Iudex to his daughter and wife.

Three, he was feeling like a child again.

He had never experienced much of childhood, being that his parents died early on in his life, but this was like the typical fantasy-adventure every child thought of in their dreams. And he was enjoying it.

He would have to be careful.

He had found friends in the skeleton brothers and Madam Toriel, but how far would their hands extend to him? To what extent would they shelter the two humans? He knew Frisk would always have a place here, but him? Did he belong?

He was jostled from his head by hearing his voice.

"Mr. Iudex? Could you, uh, show me if I am doing this right?" The voice of Papyrus asked, sounding a little unsure. Iudex nodded and gathered himself. He stood up, stretching.

"Of course, Papyrus. Are you adding meat this time?" He asked. He wondered if the Underground had cattle. He followed Papyrus back into the kitchen.

Papyrus had already plowed his way through the sauce and had a pot of noodles ready. It seems that he had paid close attention to Iudex's impromptu cooking lesson. He was quite the studious skeleton.

"S-So!" Papyrus started. "What next?" He smiled at Iudex. Iudex proceeded to probe through the refrigerator.

The next few minutes were spent cooking beef for the meal. Iudex had schooled Papyrus on the fact that, no, setting the meat on fire and adding a dash of concrete is not how you 'cook' it.

Iudex has some words for Undyne and her 'cooking' methods.

Once again, it was time for dinner. It went off without a hitch. Sans told food puns, Iudex and Frisk laughed at his brother's reaction, and they all had a peaceful meal.

It was a pleasant, familial atmosphere that satisfied Iudex's predilection.

Once again, it was time for bed. He laid the child to rest, making sure they were comfortable. Then, he returned to his room. He had left his tools strewn about the floor in a disorganized heap.

Except he didn't.

He had meticulously sprawled his collection in a way he had memorized. This was not it. A few tools were missing, others were slightly off-kilter, and others had found their way to the other side of the spread.

He ran through his list, checking off what he had and what he no longer had. He was missing his hammer and his knives. Another honorable mention was that his lockpicking kit had been messed with.

Iudex had kept those knives for a very specific reason. Seeing that he favored his melee weapon, he was at a very apparent disadvantage against ranged opponents. He solved this problem by using an ancient solution.

He wants to stab that person over there? Grab pointy objects and chuck them. Using that logic, he would still be using a melee weapon. Ancient problems require ancient solutions.

And he was damn good at knife throwing too. He could almost scalp a fly if he tried. He was exaggerating, of course. He wasn't that bad at it, however. Practice makes perfect.

Hard to practice without his knives.

He rearranged his kit, replacing all the disturbed items into their proper places. Once everything was in its position, Iudex made his way out of the room and down the stairs.

Sans and Papyrus were talking. Papyrus was setting up the couch for the night, priming the pillows and neatly spreading out a blanket. Sans was talking to Papyrus about the dog, which had snuck in after the group returned.

Iudex had quietly entered the conversation by tapping on the two brothers' shoulders. Sans merely looked at him, while Papyrus coughed. Iudex sent both of them a suspicious glance.

"Which of you has my knives?" He wasn't about to beat around the bush. Sans jolted at the last word. Papyrus averted his gaze to something across the room.

Iudex stared at Papyrus blankly. He figured that Papyrus had rummaged through his kit when he was getting dressed. Papyrus had his head hung low. Iudex sharpened his gaze.

He held his hand out towards the skeleton.

"Papyrus." He called. He didn't mean to bring out the 'disappointed parent' voice. It seemed to work on Papyrus. He slightly turned his head away from Iudex.

"Papyrus," Iudex repeated. "Look at me." The skeleton turned to face him but didn't meet his eyes. Iudex did not relent, however. He just kept staring at the tall skeleton.

"Papyrus." He said, growing impatient. The skeleton flinched. Iudex sighed. This was exactly how his daughter acted.

Iudex patted down his cloak, tidying it up.

"I am not mad." He said warmly. "I just want my possessions returned, child." He smiled at Papyrus. The skeleton's eye sockets flashed up to look at him, then went back down.

Papyrus grumbled a little under his breath but did not move to return the knives. Iudex lightly placed his hands on the skeleton's shoulders. He made sure to be slow and careful.

Iudex looked down at the young skeleton, though they were of almost equal height. Papyrus had his arms crossed, using his hands to rub his arms. Iudex sighed.

"I understand." He couldn't force Papyrus to give him his weapons. _Wouldn't_ force him. "Knives are a touchy subject, and you may not feel entirely comfortable with me or the child having one in our possession."

Iudex relented.

"I give you my permission to keep them..." Papyrus relaxed. "in exchange for you promising to protect both me and the child." Papyrus nodded furiously.

"Of course I will! I wouldn't leave my friends unprotected!" Papyrus smiled a toothy smile at him. Iudex gave Papyrus a tired look in return.

"Pinky promise?" Iudex asked. Papyrus muttered an affirmative and they wrapped their pinkies around each other. Or, at least they tried to. Papyrus was still wearing his mittens.

After that was resolved, Iudex returned to Papyrus' bedroom. He situated himself on the floor. He wasn't planning on sleeping just yet. No, Iudex was reflecting tonight.

He made a point to keep his breathing in a paced pattern. Breathe in for five seconds. Hold it for ten seconds. Then, out for seven seconds. It was a simple grounding exercise he used to keep a cool head.

He looked back on his adventure.

It was time to determine his current goal.

On the grand scale, he needs to free monsters. According to everything he had heard, Frisk can operate by themselves and do that. He saw one singular problem with that.

He was here.

He had already messed up the routine. In what ways? He had no idea. That was a question for Frisk, not him. He imagined that this particular timeline would require numerous attempts.

Then, there was a more... pertinent issue. He wanted Sans and Frisk to be in good relations again. No child should have to be scared of the person they thought of as a father.

He would need to find a way to do that.

For now, he was content with sleeping once more. He sat down his scythe, undid a few clasps on his cloak, took off his boots, and laid down on the bed.

He placed his hands behind his head and sat still, waiting for sleep to come to him. The only sound in the room was his breathing. The air in the room was too still for him. It was too quiet.

He tried changing positions, placing his ear to the pillow. He tried laying on his stomach. He tried his side. Heck, he even tried sleeping off the pillow. Nothing worked.

He had a burst of energy from that battle with Papyrus. It refused to wane away. It was making him a little jittery. He needed to blow off some of it.

Iudex got up from the bed. He put his boots back on and redid the clasps on his cloak. He left his weapon in the room, knowing that it would still be with him when he left.

He silently opened the door.

Iudex peeked down at the couch, trying to spot Papyrus. He spotted him. He was bundled up in a blanket, skeletal hands peeking over the cover. He had a sleeping cap (or whatever they are called) on his head. He was gently snoring.

Iudex looked to the left. He saw the back of the staircase up to Frisk's room. Past that, Sans' door was closed. He felt confident he could go outside.

He opened the door just enough to slip by. He carefully swung it back to close it. He sucked in a nervous breath when it fit into the frame. It made an indistinguishable click. He glanced down at Papyrus. He didn't react.

He waited, completely still, for any sign of someone awaking. Nothing came and, after a long few minutes, he continued down the stairs. He was careful to step lightly. The stairs creaked quietly as he descended.

He made it to the carpeting of the living room. Now he had to make it past Papyrus.

He crept towards the kitchen, giving the skeleton a wide berth. He went too far.

He bumped into the table, jostling the rock. It clattered on the table, making a very distinct sound. Papyrus awoke.

Iudex quickly drew his hood over his head and turned around. He hoped the shadows were thick enough to disguise him. He sauntered into the kitchen as lazily as he could.

"Iudex?" Papyrus probed the dark. Iudex stayed silent. "Sans? Frisk?" He didn't see Iudex. Papyrus scrutinized the dark for another few seconds before eventually returning to sleep.

Iudex stayed patient, allowing the skeleton to get more comfortable. He waited another few minutes. The skeleton started snoring again. Iudex chose this moment to act.

Iudex stalked forth, placing his gloved hand on the doorknob.

"If you wanted to take a walk, Mr. Iudex, you could have just asked." Papyrus wasn't asleep after all. Iudex gazed down at the sleepy skeleton. Iudex was looking at the upside-down skull of the skeleton. He had his skull laying on the armrest of the couch.

Iudex averted his gaze, embarrassed. He had been caught sneaking out of the house like a teenager going to a party. He coughed dryly into his gloved hand.

"Well..." He started. "could I go now?" He looked back at Papyrus. Papyrus sighed. He sat up, still tired. Papyrus uncurled himself from the cover and made his way out of the living room.

"One moment, please." Papyrus stalked up to his room. Iudex waited at the door for the weary skeleton's return. He expected the swishing red tail of his scarf and the shiny white of the ridiculous costume.

Papyrus returned wearing a rather uncharacteristic outfit. He was wearing an orange hoodie and red pants. His scarf was switched out for an orange bandana.

Iudex must have been staring. Papyrus shifted uneasily under his gaze. Iudex blinked a couple of times before meeting the door again. Now he was feeling self-conscious.

"My apologies, Papyrus." He muttered from under his hood. The words came out a tad quietly but got the point across. This time, he hurried outside. Papyrus trailed closely, closing the door behind the two.

The town of Snowdin was...quite eerie at night.

The cavern had seemingly darkened, simulating nighttime as it would be on the surface. The air above was thick and black. It was a miasma of malignancy weighing softly on the quiet town.

It was nigh silent in the sleepy grove. The wind whistling through the trees and around buildings was the only discernable noise. The gusts gently ruffled his cloak, making rustling its sister sound. Iudex could see his cloudy, white breath tumble out of his mouth.

Papyrus was a pace or two behind him, hands firmly planted in the hoodie. He swayed in the wind, letting the soothing sensation pass over his tired bones. The skeleton paid no heed to the time as they ventured forth into the frosted ghost-town.

Seeing Papyrus dressed like Sans was certainly a culture shock to Iudex. He was used to very odd costumes and uniforms, like his own, but seeing his fellow costumers in traditional garb always got under his skin. Not to mention, the casual style suited the lanky skeleton much more than the heroic knight style did.

Iudex gazed at the skeleton.

Papyrus had his eyes closed, savoring every vestige of the silence, not fully intending to soak in the atmosphere of calm. It still was absorbed into him. He felt like Sans looks.

On some level, Papyrus envied his brother's attitude and predilection towards being lazy and unmotivated. Everyone deserves an off-day. However, 'an' connotates one. Sans' off-day was every day. Papyrus enjoyed being the boundless energy source of the pair but wished that sometimes they could... 'swap' positions.

His brother deserved a little joy and motivation in his life. Sans was a great brother. Heck, Sans had practically raised them after Dad had... Dad had...

What happened to their father? Who was their father?

Papyrus had a vague glimpse of his feeling towards their father. He remembered warmth. He remembered the cold of the metal table. He remembered being read a story with Sans curled up next to him, enjoying the same commodity. He remembered both of them receiving a skeletal kiss on the cheek.

Sans didn't remember their father as in detail as Papyrus did. Sans had taken up the mantle of responsibility after they lost their provider. He had done many things. The Sans back then was foreign to him now.

Sans had studied, cooked, cleaned, taught Papyrus, went to work, and searched for the origin of the metal plates on their hands while sleeping a healthy amount at night. That Sans had all the motivation in the world. Now, the couch was a garden and the only plant was Sans. He wasn't a couch potato. He was a couch weed.

That thought made him chuckle.

Iudex figured that they had dallied long enough. He cleared the steps of the porch and crunched through the snow heading left, towards Waterfall. Papyrus trailed behind slowly.

The snow underfoot slowly faded into the rock. The whiteness of the town gave way to a deep blue path encrusted with bright, luminescent crystals. The tundra fell away to a beautiful marsh.

Iudex was always a fan of blue.

They strolled past the point where the river turned left and made their way into a small room. There was a sentry station nestled into the corner of the room.

Iudex gaped at it, dumbfounded. It still had the snow on top, the scent of pine trees, and all the same condiments under the counter.

"Is that..." He pointed.

"My brother's station? Yes." Papyrus continued, not noticing Iudex's surprise. "One of his pranks through time and space."

Papyrus dragged a digit across the counter, disturbing a thin layer of dust. He glared at the dirt, offended by its presence. Despite having the same station occupy multiple spaces, he still didn't bother to maintenance it.

Iudex's gaze drifted from the station to the blue flower in the corner. He approached, intent on inspecting it. It glowed a virulent blue, the same shade as Patience magic, or maybe a few shades lighter.

Iudex leaned in to smell the flower. As soon as his nose neared it, voices rang out.

 _"Waterfall sure is quiet this time of year."_ The voice was soft and feminine.

 _"It sure is, Lucy."_ Another voice agreed. This one was older. He spoke with a calmness Iudex could have envied. He sounded... content. _"Let us go back to the river."_

Iudex watched and listened in wonderment. Even still, he finished his job. He sucked in some air.

It was sweet and bitter, like dark chocolate. Iudex thought it fit the flower nicely. He wanted to incorporate this type of flower into his gardens. He hoped they didn't require this specific environment.

Iudex stood up straight and backed away a few paces. He turned to Papyrus, who was idly arranging the contents of the station.

"What is this flower?" He asked softly. Papyrus paused, a bottle of mustard in hand. He gently set the item down and walked next to Iudex.

"Sans calls it an 'echo flower.'" Papyrus replied. "It remembers the last conversation it hears and repeats it back to whoever is listening." Papyrus walked closer and touched the flower.

"I am the GREAT PAPYRUS!" he gestured to Iudex. "This is my friend, Iudex." Papyrus then poked the flower. It gave off a bright blue hum and expanded slightly.

 _"I am the GREAT PAPYRUS! This is my friend, Iudex."_ The flower repeated back to Papyrus. The voice of Papyrus was garbled and muffled, but still legible. Iudex smiled.

"They are all over Waterfall." Papyrus enlightened Iudex. "Especially in the Wishing Room." Iudex soaked in the information. The Echo Flower. It was certainly a fit name for a flower that repeats things.

They have seen a lot of use in the Underground. Many monsters have turned to them, both for their appearance and their function. Or sometimes simply to hear other's thoughts.

Occasionally, once in a few years, the flowers murmured the remnants of both the sounds before the monsters and that of the sounds the first explorers made. Clangs, footsteps, singing, laughing. Most chillingly, confessions and deaths.

Sometimes, even the small wind-like sound of dust scattering to the rock floor.

Those who heard these morbid things henceforth called them 'echoes' of the past, and as such, names the flowers aptly. In a sickeningly macabre way, picking these flowers is similar to killing those who exist because of their echoing.

With much hesitation and reluctance, Iudex ambled to the next room.

It seemed like Waterfall really was a bit on the nose for the name of the region. Before the two, a roaring stream of water cascaded down the side of a cliff. The loud sound betrayed the deathly silent world the previous room had constructed. The faint clack of rocks thudding against the ground was smothered by it.

Rather large-sized boulders tumbled down the side of the cliff. They followed the flow of water, making themselves a present danger for any monster or human passing through.

They weren't big enough to be problems for the two tall beings, however. They were just large enough to be uncomfortable to step over. Iudex and Papyrus could cross with some difficulty.

If Iudex was in charge of safety procedures for the Underground, he would have long solved this problem. The sturdy bridge that would serve to catch any falling people still ran a risk of the people missing it, however low.

He would block off the flow of the water, work to divert the course to somewhere with less traffic, then allow it to be enjoyed there.

He was not King of the Underground, so for now, he swallowed his grievances and began to wade through the shin-deep water. After he balled up his cloak to prevent it from getting soaked, of course.

Papyrus accepted his fate and stepped into the cold water without so much as an exhale. Together, they traversed through the rock onslaught and reached the other side.

Papyrus ended up staring at the back of the human's hooded head.

He thanked the stars that the hood was supple enough to darken the human's face as the passed into the next room.

An overgrown patch of tall grass sat in the room. It was dull blue, almost bordering on green in the dim light. It swayed and bent in a frail gust. All at once, it quieted.

A gray figure sat on the cliff's edge. The bulky armor set was missing a helmet, which was sitting to the left, and Papyrus could make out the bright red ponytail the monster beneath sported. Papyrus blanched, face draining of color. Metaphorically.

Undyne should not be out at this hour.

His nervousness consumed his core, making him start rattling his boney body. Even as he stilled himself, anxiety washed over him in waves. The unaware fish monster made his soul drum in fear.

Slowly, his worry for himself and Iudex faded to concern for Undyne. Her expression was distraught. Her fins were angled forward, framing her face tightly. Her one good eye was downcast while her other eye (she wasn't wearing her eyepatch) was blankly staring.

She slumped, lightly curling in on herself. Her eyes were puffy and thick, black bags were present under both of her eyes. Both of her armored arms rested limply on her legs, hands idling in her lap.

Her hair was still in her ponytail but was obviously disheveled. She cared for her hair, an oddly girlish thing for the Captain to do, so it was unorthodox to see hair as anything but smooth and silky; it was spiky and swaths jutted out of the main grouping like jagged knives.

Undyne slowly raised her left hand to her face, dragging it across her cheeks to rest over her hollow eye. She rubbed her brow before pulling her hand downwards to rest under her chin. She set her arm down on her knee while her head listed towards her knuckles.

She sat like that, a despondent look on her face.

Papyrus was stunned to see his teacher and mentor so down in the dumps like that. Usually, the fish monster was running about, screaming and flailing and stomping. Now...she seemed tired.

Papyrus itched to comfort her, to share some of his joy and happiness with the monster until she returned to her high spirits, but could not, because she may recognize the human next to him.

He didn't get much of a chance to debate, however.

Undyne sighed and pawed at her neck. She took in a shuddering breath before sitting up straighter. She looked up at the stone ceiling above them wistfully before shooting the ground with another dejected glance.

Her head panned from left to right slowly, as though she were taking in every detail of the plain scenery. Her good eye fluttered over the first figure, that being Iudex, without so much as a sign she even recognized that he was not a part of the floor. She gaped at the second figure, looking rightly confused.

Her eye lit up in energy; her fins rushed backward and she sat taller. Her head cocked to the left ever so slightly. Another minute detail that he had been spotted.

Undyne slammed a hand down on her helmet, webbed fingers dancing to get a solid grip. She pushed away from the wall, intent to drop to the same level as Papyrus. She fell quickly, her armored feet reaching the stone within a second.

She met the floor with a resounding _kra-ruth_ , her landing kicking up a pleasant breeze. She landed safely, weight sunk down on one knee and one leg. Her left hand had created a small divot on the rocky floor.

She rose up, hair swishing from side to side. She propped her helmet against her side. She gave Papyrus a shark-toothed smile. Her face scrunched from the berth of said expression.

It was a desperate gesture that left Papyrus more worried than before.

"Hey, Papyrus. Howzit going?" She asked, voice trembling. Papyrus didn't wait, surging forward to grab at her free hand.

"U-Undyne! Are you okay?" He demanded, tone packed with worry. She carefully pulled her left hand out of his mitten. He inspected his friend, who sheepishly scratched at the gills on her neck. She gave him a half-smile.

"Oh." She uttered plainly. "Guess you saw that, huh?" She looked down at her feet. Papyrus checked her over, hoping for injuries instead of emotional wear and tear. He was disappointed.

"Undyne." He commanded, searching for her gaze.

"No need to worry 'bout me, Papyrus." She looked to the left, far away from the skeleton's face.

 _"Undyne."_ He repeated, attempting to coax her gently into his care.

"Seriously dude, I'm fine. I just had a bad dream. Nothing to worry over-"

 **"UNDYNE!"** Papyrus yelled at her. She gawked at him, a little perturbed at his insistence. She was met with an all-too-common look. Papyrus' face was strained, smile tight and eyesockets scrunched. He was worried about her. "What is wrong?" He pleaded.

Undyne frowned.

"I had a nightmare." She proclaimed sharply, but not with annoyance. A light purple sheen gathered on the surface of her face. "I just came out to occupy myself." She stated.

Papyrus was still concentrating on her, eye sockets urging her to continue. The skeleton's look yanked at her heartstrings. She swelled with affection at the heart-warming feeling that he gave her. She gave him a light smile that didn't quite meet her lips.

Truth be told, Papyrus and Sans were the closest things to brothers she ever had. Her warmness toward the younger skeleton mixed with an ominous feeling of grief and loss, making her ache to wrap him up in a hug. She did.

She dropped her helmet to the ground, the sturdy metal making a _ping_ noise and rolling to a short distance away. She didn't rush this and crush him, instead pulling him forward gingerly and- wait, no, he had already thrown his arms around her center. She huffed a laugh and tugged him closer.

Her left hand dropped down to the bottom of his ribcage while the other pushed up to his neck where it connected to his head- _which was rolling away on the floor. The human child's expression was one of shock, eternally frozen onto the decapitated skull._

Her left eye burned with magic; dark, bitter, red magic. It churned and itched to escape, clawing at her body with huge, savage movements. It pulsed and pounded behind her eye, begging her to let it out. It was frantic, rioting against her in frenzied blows.

It roiled and slashed at her barrier, causing the gash down her eye to open up. A small line of dust slid down onto her friend's hoodie.

Her own magic worked hard, fighting the power that ignited in her head. Her own magic beat against it in tides, slowly whittling it away. It took everything out of her to squash it. Gradually, her own magic won, but not soon enough.

_Her vision swarmed with bright white lights as a notebook tore through her chest. Her screams and their screams were vastly different. Hers were in anger and pain, theirs were in despair and misery. She tore through them the next time, making sure to disconnect their head from their body._

_It was a move she had seen before, stabbing through the skin and wrenching the blade outward._

_They wailed as the sword rent their flesh from their body. She collapsed, eye exploding. She flailed around, both webbed hands covering her eye as the River Person attempted to still her._

_"Calm down, child. Calm yourself," The voice requested, their sing-song persona gone along with human that had attacked her. "the worst is over." They finally found purchase on her wrists._

_Her broken eye was exposed to the dull light of Waterfall, drawing another agonizing scream from her. The River Person took both of her wrists in their left hand, boney fingers wrapping around and entrapping her._

_A bright green light came from their skeletal hands. Specks of red magic shivered and shook in the stream of healing magic. Minutes passed as they attempted to heal her._

_They stopped._

_Their hand shot out, pulling the bright green SOUL toward them with their blue magic. It flew through their hand and into their robes. The green glow crawled up their torso and into their own SOUL._

_They redoubled their efforts, the green of the magic as vivacious as can be. The red dots returned at a bigger size, taking up more of the magic. Her eye was being soothed at a snail's pace. Her screams and movements slowed and were muted._

_After another few minutes, the River Person picked her up and brought her to Gerson._

_"She's been attacked by a human." They said._

_Coincidently, the Justice human was found the next day in Hotland._

She clung to Papyrus like a lifeline. Her breathing was hurried and unrealized; her lungs gave up halfway through inhaling and exhaling. Her hands clawed at Papyrus, her left tracing over his neck over and over.

Papyrus was a tiny bit afraid that he would be hurt, even though Undyne showed no intention of it. Her fingers crooked around his neck, tugging at his scar dangerously.

His friend planted her entire body against his, armor and all. He stumbled back with her weight. He would not yield, though. He would not fail. He would not.

Never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all ever write a chapter and think, wow this is quality? I did that, then read it, then struggled with the question, "Is it good enough?" I think this was my most descriptive chapter yet, which isn't good. I suppose I have to kick it up a notch and REALLY WRITE THIS NEXT ONE!


	13. A Runed Walk

Papyrus waited for Undyne to calm down.

She clung to him, grasping at him in panicked motions. She heaved and jerked, jolting occasionally. Her hands wrapped tight around his hoodie, threatening to crush his bones underneath.

Papyrus was dumbfounded.

He could see Sans or Frisk doing this. Undyne, though? He couldn't fathom it. Yet, here she was. What could shake this strong warrior so badly that she- _oh god, was that dust on his shoulder?_

Papyrus tried to eye the substance on his right shoulder but was blocked by Undyne's gills. He was trying to keep cool. Trying, being the keyword. If his friend was hurt, he needed to act.

"Iudex!" He yelled. Undyne startled slightly, lifting her head to stare at the human. "Is there dust on my shoulder!?" He squeaked.

Iudex had been watching from a distance.

This was the second greatest challenge they had to conquer. Undyne, the warrior who refused to die. Undyne, the Captain of the Royal Guard. Undyne, who was having a panic attack.

Iudex stalked forward, making sure to be slow. He was not about to agitate the warrior. He did as asked of him. He put his hands up in a passive gesture.

Upon close inspection, there was a slim line of dust on the skeleton's shoulder. More and more of it was skidding out of the warrior's eye, which was a dark gray.

"Yes, there is dust. Your friend is hurt." Iudex supplied, noting how the woman just now started to take notice of him. Iudex observed Papyrus tense and push away from the warrior. He stepped around them, reaching down to grab the discarded helmet. He carefully cradled the armor against his chest.

Papyrus gently corralled the fish-woman away from him, keeping his hands on her shoulders. He gave her a once over, gaze stopping on her eye. The gash that had destroyed her eye was opening wider. Papyrus ran a CHECK on her. His right eye light radiated a vibrant orange.

**Undyne Percidia**

**HP: 1446/1500**

**ATK: 50 DEF: 5**

***HP is dropping**

Undyne had lost a bit of HP. Not enough for concern, considering she has lost more during their sparring sessions, but it was still lowering. Her defense had also taken a hit.

Monsters' stats varied from humans in a few ways. For one, ATK and DEF depended on how much one wanted to fight. As such, even a fatal hit wouldn't be dangerous if the monster didn't want it to be. If Papyrus had caught Iudex in a blaster beam, he wouldn't have suffered much damage. Not that any hit from Papyrus could do much to that human.

He had run a CHECK on the human when they sparred.

**Iudex**

**HP: 560\560**

**ATK: 30 DEF: 40**

***The Judge**

For a human, those were rather high stats. For reference, Frisk had only 20 HP. As for the ATK and DEF, Papyrus attributed those to his equipped items. He had also CHECKed them.

**The Shroud of the Judge**

**DEF: +30**

**The Harvester of SOULs**

**ATK: +25**

Aside from his higher HP, he wasn't that far off from Frisk in terms of power. The little he had over them was most likely a result of his age.

Of course, most of it was speculation. He would need a SOUL scanner to tell for sure.

Back to the task at hand, Undyne needed healing to prevent her wound from worsening. Papyrus raised his right hand off Undyne's shoulder and guided it to her eye.

Healing magic took finesse. Skill. It was incredibly troublesome and finicky. One wrong move could end up causing way more damage than any attack could. Why was it so difficult, you ask?

Because it was exceedingly simple.

Healing magic relied on intent more than other magic types. A healer could not have negative feelings for those they intended to heal. You have to be completely genuine in your efforts, or bad things would happen.

Papyrus was not affected by anything that could ruin this. Undyne was like a sister to him. A scary, rambunctious, older sister. He loved her in a way that was usually reserved for his brother.

He wanted to make her feel better. Make her eye work again. Allow her to see the world in full view. Seal up the cracks of her past experiences and move forward. He wanted to help her.

A green light shone through his boney digits, lighting up Undyne's face in a green glow. Papyrus poured his magic into her eye, intent on fixing it. Undyne instantly calmed and stopped trembling. She groaned.

The gash slowly started growing over, thread-like tendrils of green stitching it together again. The magic moved down the rut in her face, replacing the lost dust. Slowly, Papyrus pulled away from the woman.

The two looked at each other in their eyes. Papyrus noted Undyne's left eye growing brighter, more white than the previous muted gray. Meanwhile, Undyne sent him a grateful look.

Papyrus motioned for a hug, throwing his arms out to the side. Undyne completed it, dashing in to throw her arms around the skeleton. She smiled over his shoulder.

"Thanks, Papyrus!" She said.

"Always happy to help-!" Papyrus was interrupted.

"But you let your guard down!" She admonished him before pulling her arms away. She quickly put them under the skeleton's ribcage, pulling the hoodie's fabric with her. She then tossed the skeleton over her shoulder like a bag of potatoes. "We're going to my house, you bag of bones!"

Papyrus squirmed in her grip, attempting to escape.

Iudex snickered, following the two's antics. It seemed that Undyne had forgotten about him, as she flinched and faced him.

"Oh. Forgot you brought a friend, Papyrus!" She beamed at him, scrunching her face up. Papyrus let out a displeased whine. "Never seen you before! What's your name?" The woman probed.

Iudex decided to be subtle. By subtle, he means to act differently in front of the warrior. He curtsied, holding his cloak like a skirt. He knew his face was concealed in a veil of darkness, so he didn't bother smiling.

"They call me Iudex, Madam Undyne." He greeted. If Undyne was thrown off-kilter by his ornamented mannerisms, she didn't show it.

"No need to bow, nerd!" She provided. Papyrus once again attempted an escape. Undyne didn't even react to him. "Where are you from?" She asked.

Papyrus kicked and flailed in Undyne's grip, intent on freeing himself. While he didn't manage to get free, Undyne took pity on him and dropped him. Flat on the ground. His skull collided painfully with the ground, extracting a pained groan.

Papyrus stood quickly, dusting off his clothes.

"Iudex is from the Capital, Undyne!" Papyrus saved the day once more. Iudex wordlessly sent him a look of gratitude. "He has been staying with us for a few days now!" He flaunted. Iudex nodded languidly.

Undyne studied Iudex. Of course, she regarded his attire and focused on it particularly. Iudex shifted under her gaze, quickly becoming uncomfortable and uneasy. He fidgeted a little, now wishing his arms were safely wrapped up in his cloak instead of the sleeves.

"Wait a minute..." Undyne growled dangerously. Iudex and Papyrus both gulped, and Iudex sent out a feeler for his weapon. The connection was made, ensuring he could summon it if needed. "You seem like you're related to the River Person!" She exclaimed. "Are you?" Iudex looked at Papyrus, who nodded an affirmative.

"Yes, I am indeed." He lied. Undyne guffawed.

"Oh." She drawled. "That's why you're at the skelebros' place!" Iudex exhaled. "You're all skeletons!" She connected the dots in her head, making Iudex's soul swim in relief.

"And here I thought you might be a human!" She clapped one webbed hand to Iudex's back. The power behind it floored him, knocking out all of his air. He wheezed as Undyne cackled.

"UNDYNE! DON'T BREAK THE SKELETON!" Papyrus pleaded, causing Undyne to laugh harder. Iudex rubbed his back as best he could.

The atmosphere was lighter, the tension fading. Iudex beamed at Papyrus. A small head nod was all he received back. So far, so good. Undyne was tamed.

They continued forth, moving deeper into the region of Waterfall.

A calm stream blocked their path.

Undyne and Papyrus busied themselves with the Bridge Seeds, taking them up and casting them into the water. They both took two, one in each hand, and set them gently in the water. Papyrus did, Undyne chucked her two over his. They landed on the water, slapping wet drops in all directions.

Like magic, the seeds blossomed. Four lilac leaves unfurled, creating a tarp over the rest of the seed. Undyne stomped across, Papyrus following a bit behind. Iudex poked at it with his foot, testing the bridge's strength. It didn't bend or bow, nor did it sink. He fully placed a foot on it. It sunk half an inch.

He followed them, crossing all four flowers.

The wall next to him was embroidered with purplish and azure crystals, enriching the beauty of the wetland. They were clustered in groups of three, each one glistening as brightly as the last. The darkness of the cave brought out their lustrous light, which shaded the caverns in a tender brightness.

Iudex was already loving Waterfall more than Snowdin.

The next room was quite spacious. There was a sturdy bridge connecting the pathway and the large shelf ahead, which went over a still body of water.

The cavern was big enough for the entirety of Papyrus' house to fit in, give or take the height. For such an area, there were only two things out of the ordinary. One was the four Bridge Seeds which sat further in, and two were the blue mushroom patches.

The mushrooms glowed a bright cerulean luminosity. The color pulsed slightly, fading away to a darker gradient just to reemerge a few seconds later. The bioluminescent mushrooms made a comical squeak as he touched them. He bent to examine them closely.

The other two were currently observing Iudex as he took in the room.

"Damn tourists." Undyne grinned. "If he likes Waterfall so much, he should move here!" She hollered, letting out a mock sigh of exasperation. She swung her arms slightly.

Iudex turned his head in an ever so minor motion. He gazed at her using his left eye, the other eye blocked by the ridge of his nose. His mouth quirked, lips reaching the bare minimum of a smile.

"It is quite beautiful here." He affirmed. "I would love to move here with my daughter." He hummed softly. Undyne gave him a sincere smile. Iudex looked down.

Undyne swept her body around and hopped over the stream. Papyrus motioned to follow her using his skull. Iudex acquiesced and went to obey the skeleton.

Papyrus stepped over the water with little difficulty, only needing to hop a little to pass it. Iudex followed, lifting a leg and placing it down on the other side. He leaned over, passing the crust of the rocky bank. His cloak flapped gracefully.

Undyne waited for the two, stomping her foot impatiently. Her arms were crossed and she had her eye set on a crystal outcropping. When they cleared the jump, she rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Jeez, can you two be any slower? At this rate, we won't get home until its morning!" She scolded the two before advancing to the next room.

Papyrus turned to face Iudex.

"You remember the Wishing Room?" Papyrus questioned. Iudex nodded. "Well then...behold!" He pushed Iudex into the room. "The one and only WISHING ROOM!"

The next room was gorgeous. The darkness of the world, the shade which had blackened the Underground, solidified. The ground deepened, dead space engulfing the earth underfoot. Even the wine cloth he was wearing dissolved into the void.

He moved his hand. He could not see it. He moved his leg. He could not see it. He looked up. He could not make out the walls of the tunnel. The only thing he could focus on was the crystals.

Iudex gasped.

Thousands upon thousands of crystals hung from the roof of the Underground, each radiating a dazzling cyan. They twinkled, the action reminding him of stars. Some crystals hung in dense clouds, the groupings making a pronounced light that showed the rocky ceiling behind them.

He saw crescent-shaped jewels, like the moon. Each 'star' held a differing radiance, each 'star' illuminated the cavern a different amount. Each one held an individuality that the others didn't. Each one was special. Each one was uniform---in the way that they all were different. He couldn't appreciate each one specifically; no, there were too many of them for that. He settled for appreciating the vast canvas of crystals which evoked the sense of home.

If the crystals made noises, they would be the different keys of a piano.

It was as if the room had sapped all of his energy. The dots and squiggly lines that stowed away in his vision lulled him, adding to the relaxed feeling of the Wishing Room. Ever so slowly, his brow sloped downward, coaxing his eyelids closed. Despite how breath-taking the room was, the call of the peaceful gesture took him. He nodded off, head falling to the right somewhat.

It felt like the most restful respite he had ever experienced; he knew he had only rested for a few seconds. It was the longest moment of his life, taking the time and stretching it out. He lingered on every second as it passed, wishing for more of it while also being grateful for the amount he was granted. His gesture which proved his gratitude was him enjoying every bit of it. He could feel the universe joining him, thanking him for his action. He would sit there in relative silence for another dozen seconds, steeping in this respite.

Papyrus shook him gently, an imperceivable smile on his face. Iudex opened his eyes lazily. He faced the figure; tall, lean, and shadowy. Iudex gently tugged on Papyrus' sides, leading him in for an embrace. Papyrus stood uncomfortably.

"Thank you," Iudex said quietly, afraid to disturb the harmony of the room. "This is wonderful." He spoke softly. Papyrus waited for another second, weighing his options. He carefully wrapped his arms around the human, and after sensing no reproach, sunk into the embrace. Papyrus didn't notice the wetness that dripped onto his shoulder, nor would he ever. Iudex rubbed it away with his sleeve.

They parted, leaving Iudex with a wistful tenderness that took a great effort to swallow.

The Wishing Room lightened, sensing a wish that had been made.

Iudex could make out the details of the room, including the five Echo Flowers. Iudex dragged his cloak on the floor as he approached one. He hesitantly touched it. The petals opened up, and Iudex sighed.

 _"A long time ago, monsters would whisper their wishes to the stars in the sky. If you hoped with all your heart, your wish would come true. Now, all we have are these sparkling stones on the ceiling..."_ The voice trailed off, seeming to run out of things to say, or the drive to say them. Iudex disagreed with the notion of the crystals being inadequate replacements to stars. They weren't better but...they certainly had the same character the stars had.

Iudex turned around, intent to listen to the other flowers, but spotted what looked to be a sign. Iudex glanced between the Echo Flowers and the writing, curiosity bouncing back and forth like a ping-pong ball. Iudex walked up to the sign awkwardly.

The letters and figures of this lexicon were vastly different from that of English, and Iudex felt like they were impartial to him. He couldn't read the message scrawled on the slate, try as he might. He didn't understand any of it.

And yet, he did.

**WISHING ROOM**

The letters made sense to his mind, whilst also confuddling his intellect. Such a thing like this would have warranted extreme and strenuous research into the 'how' and 'why' of the mechanics, had he felt uncomfortable reading it. Uncannily, he was more comfortable with this than English. It was like it was meant for him to know it, rather than for him to learn it.

With just one passage, Iudex could decipher the entire alphabet and their corresponding brothers and sisters in English. The runes and marks spoke to him more than any other language did, and he felt that he could speak it more fluently than his first language.

Still, there was a barrier that prevented him from doing anything about it. The words and letters flowed in his brain, flying around his soul in a whirlwind. And slowly...he understood.

It was magic.

Even looking away, Iudex held a strong grip on the letters. The storm around his soul whipped away, and the language took its place next to English. Iudex felt the need to exercise it more, and he sought to speak it.

What came out of his mouth wasn't English. He had said, "This room sure is beautiful." The other two people simply nodded, fully understanding his words. Iudex found himself speaking in that language for the rest of the night, chatting away completely normally. He stopped noticing it quickly.

He poked the next flower, which spoke in what he deemed as 'The Magicks'.

 _"Thousands of people wishing together can't be wrong! The king will prove that."_ He moved to the next one.

 _"C'mon sis! Make a wish!"_ He passed to the next flower, anticipating the sister's response.

 _"I wish my sister and I will see the real stars someday..."_ Iudex was reminded that most monsters had not seen the stars their entire lives. Hundreds have passed that never witnessed their beauty, and hundreds more will never see the Wishing Room. One way or another, the monsters would get out. That thought gave him hope.

Iudex passed the lone telescope, which was where Papyrus and Undyne were waiting, coincidentally. Undyne simply cocked an eyebrow at him, lips raising into a grin.

"Just tell us when you're done smelling the flowers, ya' nerd!" She said amicably.

Iudex bent down, leaning close to the last flower. He dragged his index and middle finger down the side of its stem.

 _"Ah...seems my horoscope is the same as last week's..."_ Iudex chuckled. He returned to his two companions, who were conversing about sentry work, of all things.

"Your brother has been working hard, lately," Undyne commented. "'Might even raise his pay." Undyne huffed.

"Working hard or hardly working?" Papyrus snarkily responded. "Sans probably figured out your schedule and is only working when you're around." Papyrus shook his head. "That lazybones," Iudex interjected.

"Well, you know what they say. Efficiency is clever laziness." Iudex related to Papyrus. His daughter was a different breed of lazy. Always lounging on the furniture and skipping her duties. It was a wonder how she ever got anything done. Either she was a genius at last-minute solutions or she did everything beforehand.

"No, but seriously. Sans had been puttin' in work. Three stations plus doing the rounds for all three." Undyne beamed at Papyrus. "Maybe he's finally cleaning himself up!" Papyrus grimaced.

"Hopefully, that means he will actually clean up. The same sock has been laying on the floor for several years." His face scrunched up and he hissed in disgust. "And his room is a total mess. He doesn't even have a sheet for his mattress!" Papyrus threw his arms out. "Mattress! NOT BED!"

Iudex tittered at that information, storing it in his mind for future reference. Maybe he should get Sans a bed set.

The group started moving, Undyne stomping ahead. She neared what appeared to be a rock wall. It was as solid and hard as the other walls, even following the same wavy design.

"Is this the right way? We appear to be stu-" Iudex trailed off as Undyne **_punched_** through the rock wall, pieces of hard stone splintering and soaring into the air on the other side. Iudex could only blink (which he did repeatedly) as he gaped at the sight.

Undyne brushed over his amazement, kicking and pushing away the remaining rock. She forged a sizable tunnel, fit for both Papyrus and Iudex to walk through.

Undyne turned to the two, giving them a smug expression. She restrained her face to a small grin, her one eye staring at Iudex. He jolted his head back, appalled. Her face slanted down, goading him on. Iudex's lips quirked.

_She was boasting, no, **challenging** him._

Iudex was humble, however. Petty incitements didn't set him off so easily. He merely shook his head, declining the fish-woman's invitation. He would keep his strength a secret for as long as he could.

"What? Scared I'm stronger, punk?" Undyne tried to salvage it, attempting to annoy him. Iudex simply bowed his head, as though he was accepting defeat.

"You are quite strong, Madam Undyne." And just like that, he won the battle.

Undyne growled, still smiling. She would get this 'Iudex' character someday. She was determined to do so. Either way, she beckoned them forward.

Iudex stepped out onto what he assumed was a dock.

Before he could even examine the ramshackle, broken-boarded structure, he felt an urge; a feeling he feels when he meets a cold-blooded killer. That same drive which makes him a Judge; it pulled him forward. He strode ahead of the group, ignoring Undyne's weirded-out look.

He approached the inscriptions with bated breath and nonconsensual curiosity. His eyes were glued to them, supernaturally so. He read each one with rising fright.

**The War of Humans and Monsters**

Iudex moved to the next one, legs straining to keep him up.

**Why did humans attack? Indeed, it seemed that they had nothing to fear. Humans are unbelievably strong. It would take the SOUL of nearly every monster just to equal the power of a single human SOUL.**

Iudex choked a little as he progressed further. His cloak seemed more a trap than a protective garb, nearly suffocating him with its tightness. It shimmered, color alternating between yellow, red, and purple.

**But humans have one weakness. Ironically, it is the strength of their SOUL. Its power allows it to persist outside the human body, even after death. If a monster defeats a human, they can take its SOUL. A monster with a human SOUL... A horrible beast with unfathomable power.**

Iudex's heart raced, the blood making his head pound. He powered through, spreading the sand which had bogged his body. The next glyph was letters, neither English nor Magick. Even as letters, his mind absorbed it as a picture.

And by God, it was horrifying.

The creature---presumably a human SOUL-powered monster, though he had no proof---was all too familiar to Iudex.

The horrible, twisting horns that curled around and around like a spring; the curved beak that slowly descended downward, towards the place known as hell; the two sets of boney wings; the amalgamation of brown/tan fur and black feathers; the scythe the creature held; the piercing eyes that rattled his soul, no, his SOUL; the amulet he recognized as the Shroud; the swishing, pointy tail which fanned sand to-and-fro; the webbed, taloned claws which wrapped around the Harvester.

He knew it all too well.

Somehow, someway, the being known only as Osiris (no relations to Egyptian Osiris) was before him. The being which had cast him back to the world, cursed him to forever roam the greenness, to always be separate from the Other Lands; he was here, in the Underground.

Iudex did the only thing he could do.

He ran to the side of the docks and puked.

Then, after expelling his stomach for the second time in this period of awakeness, he finally slept. He crashed to the dock, much to the horror of the two with him.

His cloak settled on a fine black shade, reflecting his current state of being.

Unconsciousness.


	14. A Fishy Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to announce that Chapter 4 (Bonafide Asshole) was updated and rewritten. Please, sample that if you wish. My sincerest apologies for posting it early. I was not aware that editing/replacing an entire chapter did not count as updating/would not push out a notification (I think?). Either way, any rewrites will be confined to update days and will be mentioned in the chapter notes. Expect the next update to be chapters 1-3 rewritten instead of a new chapter (unless you WANT a new chapter instead. I have one ready. Just know that getting it will kick back the rewrites.)

Iudex awoke on a plump blanket.

His cloak was still tight against his body and his hood was still drawn over his head. He felt horrible pangs of hunger, his stomach growling. He was left to wonder how long he was out.

The room he was in was foreign. He would remember a room with a pink wallpaper adorned with blue, comical fishes. Glancing around, he felt that this was a woman's room. As such, he promptly exited.

The door to the rest of the house was slightly ajar. He could hear voices emanate from the crack. He vaguely recognized Paps and Undyne. He dallied but a moment, and yet, that was enough.

"PAPYRUS!" An agitated voice called out. "That is NOT how you cook spaghetti!" Iudex cocked his head, confused. Then, he remembered. Undyne had 'taught' Papyrus how to cook. If she was complaining, Papyrus was doing it right.

"NO, UNDYNE! I WILL **NOT** ADD GLASS SHARDS!" The shrill sound of glass breaking boomed through the house. The fish-woman chortled.

"THEN I WILL, YA DWEEB!" Iudex shivered at the sound of a chainsaw, already imagining the teeth. "NOW STIR!"

"NYOH-HO-HO! IT IS RUINED, I SAY! RUINED!" He peeked through the crack, spotting Papyrus on his knees. He was in his former attire, glistening white material covered in red. His mittens were over his eyes and sauce was splattered all over his face.

Iudex tilted his head, trying to see more of the house.

"PAPYRUS! IT'S STILL SALVAGEABLE!" That was good. Unexpected, most likely wrong, but still nice to hear. **"Let's CHANGE THAT!"** Iudex wondered how it could get worse. The cocking of a gun was his only answer.

Undyne fired shot after thunderous shot into the pot of spaghetti. Iudex pushed the door open and took the situation in. Undyne was standing above the pot, shark-smile present. She was holding a pistol. After Undyne's cackling session finished, she locked eyes with Iudex.

They stared at each other, pistol barrel still smoking. Iudex just...gawked at her.

**What the actual FUCK!?**

Iudex shot up, bouncing on the springy bed. A bowl of soup was knocked out of a pair of mittened hands, promptly spilling on his cloak. Papyrus just stared at him, a soup-filled spoon frozen in the air. Iudex glanced from the abandoned bowl to Papyrus. Papyrus just watched him with a stone-cold expression.

Iudex sent him an apologetic look.

Papyrus sighed, moving the spoon to Iudex's face. He watched it awkwardly, not quite knowing what it meant. Papyrus wasn't trying to feed him, was he? No, no, that was preposterous. Yet, the spoon hovered a few inches from his lips.

He couldn't turn it away after ruining the rest of the soup, could he? No, he could not. That would be discourteous, rude, and ungrateful. He sucked up his pride, opening his mouth. Papyrus stuck the spoon in his mouth, depositing the broth. Iudex swished it around a little, savoring the taste before swallowing it.

"Thank you, Papyrus." He vocalized his thoughts, making sure that he let his thankfulness bleed into the tone. Papyrus simply nodded, a tight smile appearing on his face.

"Are you feeling better, Iudex?" Yes. Yes, he was. T'was a shame the soup had met an untimely death before he was allowed to enjoy it fully. Papyrus stood, offering his left hand to Iudex. He dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

Iudex rolled out of bed onto the wood floor. He reared back, stretching his back muscles. He noticed Papyrus had his arms around him, prepared to catch him if he fell. He stood grounded; firm and steady. Papyrus slowly dropped his arms down.

Papyrus turned to glare at the soup bowl. Its (former) contents had spread across the bed, staining the purple bedsheets a sickly yellow. Papyrus merely turned towards the door.

"I need to get a towel. Please, remain here for the time being." For someone so usually energetic and jovial, Papyrus' words were clipped and curt. Papyrus opened the door and left, nearly slamming it. It slowed, clicking into place easily.

During the skeleton's absence, Iudex took in the room. He was just sleeping on the bed, which was perpendicular to the door. To either side of the bed, there were metal nightstands. At the foot of the bed was a chest, ripped straight from a B-List pirate movie.

On the opposite side of the room from the door, a wardrobe towered over everything. It had two big cabinets in the center and three small drawers. All of the handles were damaged or ripped off.

Next to it was a mannequin, most likely for Undyne's armor to rest upon. Off to the side of the armor stand, a very uncanny poster hung from the wall. It looked to be a promotional piece for a cartoon of some kind. Asian lettering was everywhere on it and, unlike Magick, he could not understand it at a glance. Luckily, a set of bubbly pink letters took the front stage.

MEW MEW KISSY CUTIE: QUEST FOR THE ARTIFACT

He scrutinized it. The cat-eared humans, wide eyes, confident poses, frilly dresses...was this that 'anime' thing his daughter talked about? That would make the Asian language Japanese and the lettering would then be Kanji, he believes.

At least the title was English.

He turned to face the door, awaiting the skeleton's return. He did so, Undyne in tow. The fish-woman snarled at him, scowling heavily. He shrunk down, getting ready for a fight.

It was silent for a terse few seconds. Nobody spoke, nobody moved, nobody breathed. The fish-woman kept a low, rumbling growl sustained. It was Papyrus who broke the silence.

"I...Did Not Realize That You Had A Reason To Keep Up Your Hood..." Iudex simmered internally. So that was how he was going to play this game. "I..." Papyrus paused, tears poking through his eye sockets. "I AM SO SORRY FOR WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU!" He bolted forward, gathering Iudex in a hug. Iudex froze.

What was the ploy?

"I AM SO SORRY I FAILED YOU, COUSIN IUDEX!" The skeleton wailed, the misery in his voice close to real. Iudex could tell, though. Iudex just stood there, gaze lowering to the ground. He carefully patted the skeleton's back.

"It's...It's okay?" He offered stiffly.

"NO! NO, IT IS NOT! I BETRAYED YOUR TRUST!" The skeleton clung to him, squeezing him hard enough that it became arduous to breathe. "I LET UNDYNE SEE YOUR...YOUR CURSE!" He sobbed, genuine tears falling into Iudex's cloak.

So that was how he was going to play this game!

"Wait...WHAT CURSE!?" Undyne rived Papyrus away from Iudex, webbed hand yanking at his shoulder. Undyne roared in Papyrus' face, spitting saliva all over his skull. Papyrus embraced her, now crying harder.

Maybe Papyrus was less cut and dry than he thought.

"THE CURSE OF OUR HERITAGE!" He screeched, voice echoing through the house. Undyne just scraped her teeth. Iudex had to admit, this could work.

"WHAT HERITAGE!?" Undyne questioned insistently. Papyrus trembled around her.

"WE...WE...HAVE HUMANS IN OUR SOUL-LINE!" Papyrus lamented. Now that caught Undyne's attention. Undyne was rooted to the spot, arrested in shock.

"What...does that mean?" Undyne inquired timidly.

"IT MEANS..." Papyrus sniffled. "IT MEANS...EVERY FEW GENERATIONS, A SKELETON IS BORN." He shuddered. "THEY ARE BORN LOOKING LIKE A HUMAN! WITH SKIN!" Papyrus ended with a dramatic cry to the clouds.

"Like...a human?" Undyne murmured. Papyrus just fell to his knees.

"AND HE WAS HIDING IT! NOW, HE'LL BE SCORNED, SHUNNED, DEMONIZED, AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Papyrus crumpled into a shivering lump, caressing the floor. Undyne looked...perplexed.

Several expressions crossed her face. Shock, confusion, resentment, reflectance, pity (she looked at him), then skepticism. Against Papyrus' wishes, Undyne held. She cornered Iudex, who was overcome with emotion at the skeleton's performance. Seriously, he shed a singular tear for him, and many because of the heart-warming feeling in his chest. Papyrus was doing this... _for him._

Undyne seized the hood over his head, drawing him close. Her face ran straight through the Shroud's veil of darkness, exposing Iudex's troubled face. She fussed, unsure of what to do. She shoved him onto the bed, anger fueling her actions.

"OKAY! YOU MAY BE 'CURSED', BUT YOU MAY BE A HUMAN!" She didn't believe Papyrus' heart-wrenching, tear-jerking masterpiece. Of course. Part of Papyrus' SOUL died. "SO! SHOW ME! YOUR! MAGIC!!!" She shrieked in his face like a drill-sergeant. Iudex had to act fast.

What could he do? Harvester? No, too intimidating. JUDGE her? Excessively invasive. Clumsily decline, stating he couldn't perform magic? No, she would just distrust him more. He had to settle for something with enough pizzaz to sway her while preserving enough peaceable leeway to safely avoid her wrath.

There was only one thing he could summon.

He raised his right hand to his face. A divine white glow radiated from under his glove. Undyne watched with a calculative glower as dust swirled around his hand. It lazily formed into a shape, a long rod of gray molecules. It expanded, filling the outline created by the light. It solidified, shining brightly.

In his hand was the feather.

Undyne continued glaring at him, sweat beading down her face. He stared back, giving a grieved simper. She avoided his face, instead considering the feather. She returned her gaze to him, face softening a tad.

"Why isn't it a bone?" She disputed softly. Iudex shrugged.

"Maybe because I am not made of bone?" He shot back, making sure to act confused. Undyne gave him a pitying frown, brow furrowed. She seemed to debate something in her head. He was not expecting her next move.

She...spread her arms, proposing a hug to him. She was contrite, fins angled forward. He cautiously rose, keeping a distance between him and her. Papyrus eyed him from the floor. He glanced at him, glad his face was shrouded. Papyrus gave him a thumbs-up. He looked back to Undyne.

She curled inward somewhat, apprehensive about his hesitancy. Maybe she had gone too far, made the skeleton monster too fearful. Maybe he resented her for reminding him of his appearance. Maybe...maybe he wasn't shown very much love in his life and wasn't confident reacting to it. Maybe it was something else entirely. Either way he...he leaned into her, daintily wrapping his arms around her center.

They held the embrace for a few moments, allowing the previous fear and prejudice to...fall away. Iudex wanted to show her that she was forgiven for her mess up. A mess up that wasn't real, mind you, but still something he needed to solve.

"I'm...so sorry," Undyne whispered into his cloak. She opened her jaws to speak once more. Iudex interrupted her.

"It is okay, Miss Undyne. It...It happens often." He admitted. That just made it worse. At least there were no hard feelings between them.

Undyne needed to rectify her rudeness. This being was a guest in her house, and she had been so unsociable to the misfortunate skeleton monster. Her actions today betrayed a tenet of her honor. She needed to salvage it.

Her eye trailed to the yellow stain on the monster's red cloak. She caught wind of a glossy black material in her peripheral vision. Her head turned to inspect it, noticing the soup bowl. Between the volume of the spilled soup on her floor and the amount on the monster's cloak, he probably didn't eat much.

He had to be starving, not having eaten since he puked into the lake. That was about an hour ago, and he was sure to at least be peckish. Undyne wagered that some food and drink could score her some brownie points.

She burst into action, snatching the skeleton's arm and pulling him towards the kitchen. She uttered a rushed order to Papyrus, telling him to leave the mess.

"AYE-AYE, CAPTAIN!" He also rebounded nicely.

Undyne kicked the door open, hinges groaning under the sudden pressure. She crossed the threshold, tugging the skeleton monster behind her. They quickly crossed the room, coming up on the table. Undyne all but threw him into the wooden chair.

"SIT STILL, NERD!" She commanded. Undyne ran and leaped over the table, red ponytail scraping the ceiling of her fish-house. She landed in front of her oven, ready to tackle her challenge. "I'M ABOUT TO MAKE YOU THE BEST MEAL OF YOUR ENTIRE LIFE!!!" She stomped on the floor, food falling from the cabinets. Undyne kicked a drawer, a tea kettle rattling and flying into the air.

"BUT FIRST...!" She started. She clapped her hands together genially. The airborne kettle landed perfectly on the back-right burner of her stove. "Would you like some tea?" She smiled.

**'COOKING'...START!**

Iudex blinked, emotional whiplash throwing him back-and-forth. Ten seconds ago, they were hugging and crying and feeling all sullen, and now...now they were in the kitchen, cooking ingredients and bags of chips falling from the sky.

Was this magic? Or was this just Undyne?

Iudex nodded, frightened to say no. Undyne gave a low nod back.

She whirled around, screaming at the kitchen set. A box of teabags tumbled out from above and landed in her open hand.

"I KNOW MY KITCHEN LIKE THE BACK OF MY EYEPATCH! THIS..." Undyne dashed over to her fridge, pulling out eggs and jam. "WILL BE..." Undyne dumped the ingredients on the counter and started digging through a drawer. Bones with ribbons tied around them soared through the air. Undyne produced a loaf of bread, which she opened and took half of. She placed the slices in the fridge. "EASY!!!" She slowed, swooping the kettle up in her arms. She moved over to the faucet, turning it on. She filled the kettle.

After a slow few seconds, Undyne took the kettle and brought it to the stove. She started the tea from there. Now came the food. Undyne turned.

"PAPYRUS!!!" She screamed. "IT'S YOUR TURN! DON'T LET US DOWN, PUNK!" Papyrus had slithered into the room after them, standing awkwardly next to the piano. He flinched at Undyne's call but saluted and ran forward.

"YOU GOT IT, UNDYNE! I WILL SHOW YOU MY ACQUIRED SKILLS!" Papyrus dove into a drawer, the one opposite the bone drawer. He pulled a pan out with a mighty flourish, striking a triumphant pose. His bandana tussled but could not replicate the effect of the scarf.

Papyrus slammed the pan down on the stove. He snatched the carton of eggs off the counter, fumbling in his haste to open it. He finally unlatched the styrofoam container, the whiteness of the eggs being revealed to the world. He grabbed one and got to work.

They ended up making six eggs done over-easy.

Undyne was in the middle of opening the fridge door when the kettle whistled. She grabbed the blazing hot toast (toast?) and banged the door close. She then jumped on top of the counter and slid, missing all the food. She kicked the kettle onto the back-left burner and did a front flip. She nailed it, landing perfectly in front of the sink.

She pulled a mug out of the sink. It had a fish on it. Come to think of it, everything in this house did. The table had a fish on it, the wallpaper was fish-themed, and the bedsheets on her bed were fish-themed.

Papyrus busied himself with smearing grape jam on the finely toasted...toast, while Undyne filled the mug with tea. Undyne took out a couple of bags of sweetener as Papyrus made finishing touches to the eggs. Undyne took out a coaster. Papyrus plated the food. All at once, they both ran over to him. They both slammed their items down, sloshing tea and crumbs all over the table.

"ENJOY!" "BONE APPETITE!"

Iudex snickered. Papyrus botched that entire phrase and made a pun.

Undyne fixed a light glare at him.

"What are you laughing about, punk?"

"YEAH, WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" Papyrus followed, genuinely confused.

Iudex just devolved into a fit of childish giggling, putting his face down on the table as he clutched his sides. He continued, rising to a constant guffaw. He separated his face from the table and wiped away a stray tear.

"Papyrus," He struggled to beat down more rib-tickling laughter. "Who taught you that?" He finished.

"Well, Sans, of course!" Papyrus placed his hands on his pelvis. "Why?" Iudex gave another round of giggling, which served to make Papyrus even more suspicious.

"It's...The phrase is...'bon appetit'..." He informed Papyrus. "Tibia honest, Sans pranked you hard!" He laughed harder. Papyrus was **mortified** as realization struck him. His eyes fell and he brought his hands out. He observed his tremulous hands.

"Stars deliver me from my pun-loving family!"

"Oh god, there's two of them!" Undyne hissed. She offered Papyrus a pitying smile. "I feel bad for you, Paps. You're screwed!" She strained her face, swallowing her laughter for the skeleton's sake.

"No..." Iudex started. Papyrus looked at him, a hollow, chilling gleam in his eye.

"Let me guess..." He bristled. "I'M BONED!" He shrieked.

"Oh my god, Paps. Did you just...?" Undyne squawked. Papyrus simply grinned at her.

"What, make a pun? I have a 'femur' of them!" He quipped. Undyne's jaw dropped. "Who do you think turned my lazybones brother onto them? This guy!" He pointed at himself.

"Not that he remembers..." Papyrus mumbled under his breath.

They engaged in friendly banter and passed the time. Iudex, once again, stabbed at his food rather than eat it. He wasn't all that hungry, being completely honest. The tea was nice, though.

It was bitter but savory, with a very natural aroma and taste. The warmth of the mug was pleasing; Iudex was imperceptibly cold. After a packet of Splenda, the tea was right in his alley.

"This tea is...pleasant."

He was exhausted. Not sleeping plus battling Papyrus, passing out, that fever dream he had, and the recent scare of Undyne summed up made his eyes heavy. His chest was warm and a ball of comfort wormed its way into his soul.

He closed his eyes languidly, wary of the warm tea in his hand. The sounds of the world around came and passed, swift enough to escape his acknowledgment. His chest rose and fell with every breath. He let out a yawn and nodded off, head limply falling.

Undyne scooped the tea mug out of his gloved hands and set it gently on the table. Iudex was asleep. If he could, he would have bold Z's flowing from under his hood. Undyne motioned for Papyrus using her hands. Papyrus nodded.

Iudex's body was lifted, courtesy of blue magic. His cloak was tugged down nervously, reaching for the ground. Papyrus and Undyne shared an apprehensive glance that dissipated as Iudex showed no reaction. Undyne walked over and opened her bedroom door.

Papyrus floated Iudex through it first, delicately laying him on the bed. He shifted over onto his side, burrowing into Undyne's fluffy pillow. Papyrus sighed, magic strain finally gone. Undyne relaxed and went for the door. A mittened hand stopped her.

"Undyne?" Papyrus questioned, soothingly quiet. Undyne placed her hand on his, grabbing it. She turned, taking it in both her webbed hands. She faced Papyrus and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, Papyrus?" She gruffly uttered.

"When was the last time you slept?" He requested. Undyne thought back to her night. She went to bed nearly eight hours ago, managed a meager two hours of sleep, then patrolled for five. Then, she met the skeletons.

"Too long ago." She admitted sheepishly, rubbing her neck gills. Papyrus gave an imitation yawn (seeing as he couldn't yawn, what with not having lungs). He beckoned Undyne forth with a 'come here' gesture.

"I haven't slept in a couple of hours, either. Perhaps we should," Papyrus shrugged. "join him?" He offered. "L-Like a sleepover, not like...you know." He sputtered. Undyne chuckled at his slip-up.

"Sure, Paps, let's get some sleep." She agreed, unlocking her treasure chest. She pulled out a fluffy blue blanket, big enough to be draped over all three of them. She motioned for Papyrus to be in the middle of the bed. "You get next to him. He's _your_ cousin."

Papyrus slid into the bed, promptly digging his hands in the hoodie pockets. Undyne spread the blanket out over the other two, mindful to give herself some of it as well. Then, she went under it and maneuvered next to Papyrus.

"Goodnight, Undyne," Papyrus spoke sleepily, already falling asleep. Undyne settled into the warmth of the blanket (and Papyrus). She let her hair flow, removing the hair tie keeping it in a ponytail. She unsummoned her armor, the pieces reappearing on the stand.

She waited until Papyrus was absolutely asleep.

"G'night, little bro."


	15. The River Speaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The River People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a promise to uphold. Here it is.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Iudex was finishing his tea.

Papyrus had woken him up shortly after they had all fallen asleep. Iudex, still tired, rolled over and groaned. Papyrus carefully nudged his shoulder, much to Iudex's displeasure.

"Cousin," Papyrus spoke urgently. "We have to get up. It is almost morning." He drawled. Iudex sighed tiredly, opening his eyes. His vision was glossy and unfocused. He rubbed at his blue pearls drowsily.

Iudex dead-panned at Papyrus, not blinking. Despite not being able to see Iudex's face, Papyrus cocked his face slightly, a corner of his mouth perking up higher in frustration.

Iudex yawned, covering half his face with his right hand. He dragged his legs out from under the blanket, setting them on the floor wearily. He stood silently, stretching.

"Okay." He slurred groggily. "Let us return home." He walked forward, yawning again. Papyrus followed, displacing the sheets ever-so-slightly. He shadowed Iudex as he approached the door.

Undyne mumbled in her sleep, causing Papyrus and Iudex to watch her. She threw her arm over to where Papyrus was, enjoying her new space. Iudex chanced it and opened the door. He sauntered through, gait not quite as confident as usual.

Papyrus matched Iudex, continuing into the kitchen. Iudex made for the door, passing the table and piano. Papyrus, on the other hand, took the time to read the clock.

**4:48 A.M.**

Papyrus needed to wake Undyne up, lest she misses her duties. He coughed, alerting Iudex. Iudex flinched, the action almost entirely hidden by the swaying of his cloak.

"Yes, Papyrus?" He inquired. Papyrus glanced up at the clock once more, debating his choice. He then noticed the mess; food encrusted dishes and crumbs all over the table. Papyrus groaned.

"I need to awaken Undyne." He supplied, already turning to her room. Iudex nodded, moving to sit at the table.

From there, Undyne had hobbled to the kitchen. She made a pot of coffee, which only she partook in. Iudex had returned to a lukewarm tea mug. It was still sweet. Papyrus had a small glass of milk, which was warm out of the fridge. A Hot Fridge, Papyrus informed him.

Iudex was sipping his tea and enjoying the companionable silence when Undyne finally said her first words all morning.

"You know," She started, voice rumbling. "It's odd how much you like that tea." Iudex stared down into the swirling, brown liquid. "That's Golden Flower tea. Asgore's favorite." Iudex hearkened closely.

"How is it made?" He questioned uncertainly. Undyne guffawed.

"From Golden Flowers, 'ya dweeb! Asgore has, like, a whole garden of them?" Iudex just tilted his head. "And you've never been to the Castle. Right." Undyne slumped.

For a terse few seconds, Undyne debated bringing up the flowers. Eventually, she leveled her voice and spoke.

"Do you know the story of the Prince?" She asked inelegantly. Many monsters these days had never heard of the tragedy that had befallen the Royals. Undyne was right to ask; Iudex shook his head.

"I'm not familiar." He responded, interested.

"Asgore adopted a human, once. The First Fallen. That was back when our Queen was still with us." Undyne frowned. "They had befriended the Prince. He welcomed them with open arms." Undyne shuddered.

"One day, they fell ill." Undyne shook slightly. "They had eaten Buttercups. Lots of 'em." Iudex remembered the child he had met when he used the feather. Undyne was talking about Asriel and Chara.

Iudex had mixed feelings about the two. On one hand, Asriel had turned into a homicidal, possibly omnicidal, flower. On the other hand, he was a SOULless omnicidal flower. Also, Chara is quite possibly the cause of **_those_** timelines.

Every part of him was thrashing, chasing the feeling, the **urge,** away from his SOUL. It slithered and wound its way around the defenses, catching on to his thoughts. A prickle of magic rode up to his arm. His fingers curled and flexed, waiting for him to summon his scythe and **get to work.**

They're just kids.

He forced his body to relax, straining hard to prevent his breath from hitching and his muscles from twitching. He sullenly bowed his head, shame filling his core; he had won but had lost from the start. Once he started thinking that way, he already failed himself.

"Well, the Prince crossed the barrier and found his way to the surface. He was attacked by humans." Undyne slew the remnants of her coffee. "He returned covered in seeds. That's why Asgore has those surface flowers in his garden."

Ah, so the Golden Flowers down here were the Golder Flowers from Golden Valley. That explained a lot. He never thought about making tea from Golden Flowers. Asgore had beat him to the punch, it seemed.

About Asriel and his 'visit' to the surface, Iudex had no evidence from that time. He...wasn't around back then. Nor was his daughter. His wife, however, was, although she was still a youth.

No, the only people who even knew about the monster were the Academy and all the other branches of mages. He had tried to figure out what happened once, using his access to the Academy's library. He found even less on that than he did on Determination magic.

He wondered if they were keeping secrets or if they truly didn't know about those topics.

"Well, they make damn good tea." Iudex supplied jubilantly. It did not have a very pronounced effect, only Papyrus cracking a lop-sided smile, but it was an honest comment.

They began chatting, sharing meaningless conversation topics and pleasantries. They took a good half hour for just friendly banter. Undyne had talked to Papyrus about training, which led to Iudex joining, which led to him courteously declining. Papyrus had roped Iudex into teaching Undyne to cook as well. He couldn't say no to Papyrus.

It was that kind of thing that took predominance for the entire meeting. Par some dense questions (mainly on Iudex's side).

"So, Undyne. How's the weather here this time of year?" He had asked seriously.

"Oh, 'ya know, the same as all year. Wet, rainy, not too much sunshine or clouds, damp." Undyne sassily replied. She gave him a side-long look when she noticed he was serious. "What, did you just move to the Underground a week ago?"

"More like two nights ago." He responded with a mirthful, smug grin. Undyne huffed a laugh and hissed back.

"Okay, buddy. Har-de-har." She shrugged it off as a joke but Iudex meant it fully. If she ever found out, he was going to laugh at her.

Unfortunately, the morning tidings of cool breeze, dew, and petrichor came with the siren-song of responsibility and labor. Undyne had bid them adieu and tossed them out of her house. Literally. Iudex cricked his ankle on the landing.

He stumbled, struggling to balance his body. He managed to fall on one knee, disguising the hiss of pain as an annoyed exhale. He brought himself up, dusting off his cloak, and adjusting his hood. He sent a glare back to the house.

Undyne lived in a fish.

The door was the fish's teeth. It had scale-like outcropping coming off from the walls. The windows were shaped like eyes, a brow dipping down in fury and determination over each of them. It had fins protruding from the sides of the edifice. It had a long tail that twisted around the building, coming to rest to the right of it. One small fin was at the end of the tail. Iudex also spotted...something. It resembled hair, like a ponytail, but Iudex could not discern if it was intentionally so.

Iudex snickered at the fish-bones welcome mat.

Papyrus landed on his chest, skull melding with the ground.

"This happens often, I presume?" Iudex spoke with a hint of pity and sympathy. A muffled grumble was his only response.

Papyrus jumped up and hurried forth, intending to get home as fast as monsterly possible. He proceeded to the next room. Iudex trailed behind, matching Papyrus' stride with ease.

The next room was entirely bland. It had a small rectangular pond in the center and around five different concaves in the stone walls that functioned as doors.

At first, Papyrus bounded to the right.

"The bird will help us!" He provided. He stopped mid-step, foot still in the air, and whirled to go the other direction, away from Snowdin. "On second thought, the River Person would be the safer bet for returning home!" Papyrus hurried past Iudex, who, in turn, spun around to follow.

They went into another room, which was, honestly, irrevocably dull, save for the doorway into a small shop. Directly across from the shop was another turn, which they took.

Papyrus stepped forward, stomping closer to the water.

"Hmm. They are not here right now." Iudex expected Papyrus to sound aggravated or disheartened. He didn't expect the skeleton to hold up a singular digit and get closer to the river. "You needn't worry, for the River Person can sense passengers! All that is needed is for us to create a ripple in the water." Papyrus tapped the calm water with his boot.

They waited in relative silence for all of twenty seconds before the River Person arrived. Iudex heard them while they were a good distance away, not necessarily attributing the loud, echoing splashes to the ferryman. He was, and this is a bold understatement, he was surprised when a boat _walked_ up to the docking point.

"Tra la la. Would you care to ride with me today?" The robed figure asked. Papyrus wasted no time in clambering into the boat. Iudex wearily placed a boot into the wooden boat, testing its steadiness. He hopped in. "Where shall the wind take us now, Papyrus?"

"To Snowdin, my good monster!" Papyrus responded, a happy smile upon his face. The boat floated down the river, towards Snowdin. Iudex let out a sigh of relief and put his hand in the water.

"Beware those who do not exist, but be careful, beware those who exist more than those who do not." Iudex gazed curiously at the back of the River Person's robes. That may have seemed like nonsense to anyone else who was listening, but to Iudex, it struck him as particularly odd. He could think of a few people who technically didn't exist.

He thought back to the time he awoke Frisk. He thought of that odd hallucination he saw, the smiling figure behind Frisk, and of that black _thing_ he saw at Toriel's house.

Iudex shook his head at the nonsensical thought. He was just letting the craziness of this adventure get to him. He was just letting the River Person's odd mannerisms get to him.

The boat stopped.

"Wait a moment, this isn't your usual docking platform. What is happening, my friend?" Papyrus asked. They were in the middle of the river, water passing by passively.

"We are here. This is where you get off." They informed Papyrus dryly. They pointed at the skeleton. Their finger slowly panned to Iudex. He felt a tremendous weight on his SOUL.

The boat stood on the water, droplets falling back into the stream. The boat barked, _barked,_ and started running. Papyrus flew off, the velocity prying him from his seat. Iudex watched uselessly as the boat sprinted across the water.

Papyrus, as slow as it may have been, sunk. His hoodie was enveloped in water, and still, he went deeper. His bandana was soaked, and further he went. He gave out a half-yell half-gurgle of inconvenience as the water took him, dragging him down to where not even his head peaked above.

"Well, this is unfortuna-" His voice was taken by gurgles.

Iudex whirled around to the River Person as the boat slowed to a calm crawl. It flopped back into the water with a _slap_ but didn't continue treading forth. Iudex felt his SOUL become lighter, though still, he didn't move.

The River Person, as black as their shadowy face may have been, was blatantly studying him. Iudex sent out a tinge of his magic to search for his weapon. He found it. He waited, however, for the perfect moment.

"I must tell you, an opportunity to talk with you would have taken too long to show itself." The voice. That was the voice he heard on that Echo Flower near Sans' station. The old one who had spoken to the child named Lucy.

Iudex leveled a predatory gaze at the robed figure.

"How wonderful it is, two of the eight gathered here, while two more of us lurk above on the surface." The River Person stared pointedly at the cavern ceiling. They then looked back at him. "It is nice to meet you again."

Iudex found himself sharing that feeling. The River Person, in his mind, ceased to be a threat. Iudex felt a camaraderie with him. For what reasons, he did not know. His confusion must have shown on his face.

"Please, allow me to explain." Iudex glared at the ferryman. "You are a Judge." That wasn't a question. The River Person knew that fact. "As such, you share the memories of the other Judges on some level. We knew each other, once upon a time."

The River Person searched his expression for any hint of recognition, though he found nothing. The River Person sighed, slumping over more than natural.

"It is...unpropitious, however, as you appear to be in your infancy and not the later stages." The River Person cocked their head, as though they were looking at something cute. "It is almost pitiful. You could be so much more. You will be so much more." The River Person shook their head.

The River Person dug through their collective memory, tracing back through the decades and centuries, searching for the one specific memory in millions that would help their case. They found it.

They pointed at Iudex.

"That...That Shroud you're wearing, for instance, is so much more than just a piece of cloth." The River Person debated their words, weighing each possible outcome. They decided this was the _goodest, bestest_ outcome. "It is more than just a cloak. It can be both a weapon and a shield, provided you retain the wits to use it; to mold it into something new."

Iudex let his eyes fall to the cloak. The Shroud, as the River Person called it, has always been enigmatic. It, like his scythe, held a certain amount of free-will. It was almost like it was alive. When damaged, it would fix itself. When unused, it would reappear. When given away, it would protect another until he called it back.

Perhaps there was more to it than he thought.

"Try it." The River Person commanded. "Try to change it. Try to make it different, to make it _yours._ " Iudex obliged.

He wondered how to do that.

"Oh, if I remember correctly, you just have to imagine it changing. It will obey." The River Person helpfully added. They seemed to urge him on, nodding at him.

Iudex tried it.

He imagined the cloth changing, warping into something new. He imagined the color shifting, changing from red to yellow. He imagined a pattern of lines crisscrossing the garb, splitting it into hundreds of pieces.

The cloak did not react.

Iudex tried harder, focusing intently on the fabric. He mentally strained, attempting to force his will upon it. He internally screamed encouragement at it, hoping it would react.

It did not react.

He tried again, this time shouting at it. He commanded it, insulted it, sneered at it.

It did not react.

He tried pleading with it, apologizing, and asking it to change. He tried letting it go alone, just thinking of the changes he wanted. He tried running his hands over it, thinking that it needed physical encouragement.

It did not react.

He sent for his magic, hoping to use it in his efforts to change the cloak. He felt the cloak tighten, shuddering as he summoned it. That was how it went, he gathered the magic and pulled. Then, the cloak would obey and appear by him.

This time, however, he _poured_ the magic _into_ the cloak.

It did not react.

Except, it did. Two symmetrical stripes of yellow ran down from his neck to his shoulders. The cloak swayed as it changed. Iudex looked up at the River Person, expecting congratulations. He did not expect the River Person to look so shocked.

"That..." They started, veering off track halfway.

"Was amazing?" Iudex provided, feeling a spark of pride and power.

"We're..." They began. "We're all doomed." They spoke, hopelessness present in their voice. They buried their face in their hands, grumbling. The River Person deflated.

"What do you mean?" Iudex inquired, confused. The River Person gave no response nor indicator they even heard. They fell into the boat, shaking it perilously. Iudex wobbled, trying to keep his balance.

"This...This is horrible. _He_ is supposed to give us a happy ending?" They laughed miserably. "Impossible. G would be so appalled." They gazed down further, inspecting the boat.

"No." They spoke plainly. "No, you're right. We can't just give up. We have to stay determined." They talked to themself. "We should introduce ourselves---no, we shouldn't---but---no. Okay, okay," They gazed up at him. "But you have to go first." The River Person jumped up, waving their hands joyfully.

"Hi!" They greeted in a high voice, tone lighter than before. "I'm Lucy! It is nice to meet you!" 'Lucy' bounded over, crossing the boat in a single step. Lucy reached out for his hand, shaking it violently. "I hope we can be friends!" Lucy cocked their head. Iudex assumed they were smiling at him. "Okay! Your turn, D!" The River Person backed away to a safe distance.

"Greetings and salutations, I am De-" The voice changed from Lucy to a more fruity voice. This one was halfway to a bow when it was interrupted. The River Person straightened their posture, puffing out their chest.

"You're taking too long! I am Helvetica, the General of the Monster Army!" Another, more stentorian voice added. "And I should kick your ass for being a wimp!" Iudex balked at Helvetica, shocked at the change in attitude.

 _"Excuse him."_ The voice from before returned, replacing the rude Helvetica. The River Person held out a hand to him. Iudex took it. "My name is Dentor. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is all mine. It is always grand to meet new people, and-" Iudex paused, going stock-still. He registered the greeting he was given. _"Dentor? The mage?"_ He questioned, pulling his hand away. He raised an eyebrow, peering into the River Person's soul.

"Yes, yes. The mage." 'Dentor' confirmed his suspicions. Iudex glared at Dentor, analyzing him. "I understand you will have some questions-"

"You are not Dentor." Iudex brushed over the imposter's words. "First, Dentor died a thousand years ago. You may as well as say you were JFK or Martin Luther King. Those are more believable."

"Umm. Who is JFK-?" The imposter attempted to ask.

"Second, you are a monster. Dentor was human." Iudex continued. "You are honestly foolish if you believe I would fall for that." The River Person giggled mirthlessly.

"Oh, stars above, we **_are_ **in danger." They uttered. "Alas, a Judge who doesn't JUDGE. What has the world come to?" The River Person facepalmed. After a few seconds of internal discourse, they gazed at Iudex once more.

"I'm sorry for the other two." Lucy apologized. They approached, grasping for his hands. They took them up, rubbing their boney digits over them. "It has been so long since we were ourselves. They are losing their minds waiting." Lucy beamed, not that he could see it. "Me? I just think being a skeleton is neat. _Oh, oh!_ Did you know we can rattle?" Lucy _vibrated,_ bones scraping each other.

"Lucy!" Helvetica hissed.

"Sorry, so sorry. I meant to ask..." Lucy dabbed a hand at their neck. "Uh...couldn't you just...I don't know, _scan_ us. Our SOUL, I mean." Lucy suggested. "D---excuse me--- _Dentor_ tells me you can sense lies! That is _so cool!_ You're like...like a real-life superhero! I always wanted to be able to do things like that! Sense lies, use magic, fly! Your life must be _so_ awesome!" Iudex watched Lucy fall away from the path once more. This personality was childish and energetic. Some would call it annoying, Iudex included.

He loved every bit of it.

"Are all your race's youth this irritating?" Helvetica returned, taking away Iudex's growing smile. It wavered, giving way to a grimace. "This vexatious child wears at every single one of my nerves!"

"We don't have nerves, Helvy!" Lucy provided.

"Did I request your input, you unabashed fool? Go...color or something." He waved away Lucy. "If you bring up the fact that you cannot leave **MY** mind space, I will find a way to expel you."

Iudex chortled.

"What are **YOU** laughing at? Does my misery amuse you? Do you reap pleasure from my agony?" Helvetica grabbed his cloak, shaking Iudex roughly. Helvetica ceased. "Perhaps, your sadism could come in handy later on. Maybe you are not as feeble and substandard as I first presumed." Helvetica patted his shoulders. "You have my respect, greenhorn."

 **"Enough."** Dentor commanded, retreating to their original position. "Let us return to the _important_ part of this conversation. I am Dentor, and I wish to train you."

Iudex had been prepared this time, focusing on the aura of their SOUL. He noted how it didn't waver or fidget, meaning that Dentor was not lying. Iudex was just more confused.

"We shall meet on the eve of dawn tomorrow. Follow Papyrus when he leaves for the Captain's house. His route to her abode shall ensure we cross paths once more." Dentor concluded, tone indicating there was no room for compromise.

"Any questions?" Lucy wondered aloud.

Iudex had a multitude of questions. How was Dentor alive? How was Persia alive? Why were there three people in one body? What was the obstacle to a happy ending? Who was 'G'? How did he (somewhat) know Dentor? _His_ race's youth? How did they know so much about Judges?

...Did they know Osiris?

His mouth opened, flapping soundlessly. He clicked it shut, gathering himself once more. His mouth opened again. He produced a frustrated noise, struggling to form words---to pick a question.

There was so much to know, to ask about, and so little time. He wanted to probe their memory, figure out everything himself. He knew they would never let him do that. Helvetica would never, at least.

He asked the only question he thought mattered.

"Will Papyrus be okay?"


	16. Grow Closer, Grow Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In other words, Iudex knows more than he lets on.

Iudex stepped off the boat, boots colliding with the warped wood of the dock. Turning around, he waved at the River Person---the River People, he supposed.

It was odd seeing three different reactions in a couple of seconds---Dentor bowed his head, politely reciprocating; Lucy waved violently, shaking her entire body; Helvetica, well, Helvetica avoided his face, instead, inspecting the boat's wood.

The boat floated down the river, disappearing out of sight.

Iudex huffed, shaking his head.

What a discovery. Dentor, Lord Determination, one of the mages that sealed the barrier, was here in the Underground. This legend that all mages knew of, the myth that they sang songs about, this hero that all persons made a toast to every dinner; he was offering to _train_ Iudex.

Back in the old days, being offered training by the Lord Determination meant you are considered an 'advisor' to the mage. That is the second rung on the mage ladder. With that in mind, Iudex was now higher in the hierarchy than Persia.

As soon as he was sure no monster was around, he whooped, pumping his fist.

"Yes! Fucking---yes!"

When all that was said and done, Iudex departed for the house. According to the River People, Papyrus could get sick from the water. Skeletons can catch colds easily, provided they have no immune systems.

Iudex had noticed that Helvetica was the one to supply that.

He made it just past the trees near the docking platform before a flower popped up in his walkway. It was smiling, albeit with a dubious gleam in its eyes.

"Howdy, stranger!" Iudex rose his boot and launched at the spot Asriel had emerged. The flower shot down, dodging the kick. He reappeared a few feet to Iudex's left. "Well, what made you do that?" He tutted.

Iudex padded forward, making his way further into town. He grunted in pain a second later, a sharp projectile thudding against his head. He growled, facing Asriel.

"Could you be any less rude? I'm just trying to _talk!_ " Asriel's smile did not falter, but his eyes scrunched, and his stem swayed fiercely. Iudex massaged the back of his head, approaching the flower slowly.

"What could you possibly have to say, Asriel?" Iudex prodded pointedly. The flower squirmed in anger.

"It's FLOWEY! Flowey the _goddamned_ flower!" His face clicked into his scowl, eyes beads of black. "And..." His tone came out low and scornful. "I have many, many things that you could know!" He roared.

"Like?"

The flower reeled back, staring at Iudex. Then, he threw his head to the rock ceiling, shivering and convulsing. The flower rolled his head around in a circle, coming to rest facing Iudex once again. His cackling quieted quickly, replaced with a frustrated noise.

"That is not how this works." He informed Iudex. "You have to go first. Tell me something," Flowey started. "Who are you? What is your place in MY game?"

"Hell if I know." Iudex shrugged. "I was wondering the same. What can I do that Frisk can't?" Iudex pondered this, stroking his chin. Giving Flowey another shrug, Iudex aimed to walk away, taking his sweet time strutting into Snowdin. "I'll figure it out someday."

"STOP!" Flowey pleaded. Iudex froze. "There is something I NEED to tell you." Iudex craned his head around to gaze at the flower. Flowey averted his eyes, inspecting the snowdrifts and shallow ditches.

The flower kept his expression level and calm, searching the snow for his next words. His orbs danced over each inch of the powdery, white condensation, brushing over stray pine needles and speckles of dirt.

Flowey sighed.

"Look," He spoke softly. "Frisk...Frisk isn't telling you everything. A-And-" The flower pulled his head up, locking eyes with Iudex. "Neither is Sans. Or Papyrus, for that matter."

Iudex kept his mask on, face staying still throughout the flower's speech. Rubbing his fingers together, he swiveled to line up his body with the flower. Taking a knee, Iudex tilted his head.

"What are they keeping from me?" He questioned. Flowey grimaced at him, jerking his stem toward the man.

"I was getting to that!" The flower snapped at him.

Flowey weighed his words carefully, picking which ones could help his explanation better. His petals perked up as he took in a breath. Exhaling, Flowey gave Iudex his promised information.

"You're a human, so you should know about the traits, right?" Iudex nodded. "Frisk has a **DETERMINATION** SOUL, meaning they," Flowey coughed. "have certain...abilities."

"Magic, monsters call it. They, in particular, have the largest amount of Magic a human can have. Do you know where Magic comes from?" Iudex shook his head. "For monsters, it comes from their SOULs. For humans? Magic is not natural."

"Magic, in its basest form, is LIFE." The flower gestured around himself using a leaf. "Trees, grass, dirt, flowers: Magic...radiates off them. The world has a certain amount of Magic, Magic that humans can harness. Using this Magic-"

"Get to the point."

"Uhh, by Asgore, LISTEN!" The flower shouted, stem extending as his head neared Iudex. "Jeez, people these days. No respect for their _superiors!_ " The flower hissed through a grin. Flowey waited for Iudex's response.

He did not react.

"Whatever. Frisk can call on the surplus of Magic in the air and rewind time! Happy now?" The flower asked. Iudex groaned, dragging a hand down his face.

"You could have led with that." Iudex supplied. Saying nothing else, Iudex spun and set off in the direction of town.

"You're-You're not going to question that? Like, not at all?" Flowey supplicated. Iudex affirmed that, yes, he was not going to. "Not even the fact that Frisk has killed everyone in the Underground?" The flower descended under the earth, trudging his way through the dirt. He popped up next to Iudex, a small distance away.

The flower sneered at him, shaking his petaled head.

"Are you dull? _Did mommy and daddy drop you as a baby?_ " The flower huffed. "Why are humans this... _this stupid?_ " The flower produced a throaty noise, body drooping.

He rose, face contorting into a frown.

"Or... _is it me?_ Do you not trust me? Do you not _believe_ what I'm saying? Is it too outlandish for you and your _little bubble of reality?_ " The flower jeered. "Or is it because-"

"I'm leaving because you have yet to tell me any new info." Iudex provided. Flowey leaned forward, pulling on his attacks, ready to hit this insolent human-

He stopped.

"That...That wasn't news to you?" He reflected. "Oh, I see. Frisk has already told you all about it! They probably weaved one hell of a tale, painting the image of a poor child," The flower bounced. _"lost in the scary, spooky caves with the monsters!"_ Flowey cackled.

"Oh, they _definitely_ made ME the villain. Little Flowey, the most malicious monster of them all, manipulating a kid to kill everything, stealing their friends' SOULs, and forcing them to use their power to do it all over again; how NICE!" The flower screamed. "I LOVE being the scapegoat!"

Iudex watched as the flower fell into a mix of gibberish, angry noises, insults, and far-reaching assumptions. The flower summoned his seeds, sending them against the bark of a nearby tree. The tree exploded as they impacted, shards of wood flying dangerously in all directions.

The flower continued his rant, accentuating every major point by picking out an unfortunate tree and destroying it. Iudex took a mental screenshot of this moment, mild amusement washing over him.

"And Frisk, they probably---probably...UGH!" He sent a volley of attacks at the rock ceiling, littering the surface with bursting explosions. Stalactites separated from the ceiling, dropping to the ground. One almost hit the flower, just missing as he burrowed away.

"That damn, that damn-!" The flower deflated. "That idiot. I need to talk with them." The flower ducked his head. "But how?" He considered this for a minute. Iudex shuffled calmly.

The flower got an idea.

"YOU!" Flowey started, pointing at Iudex. "Bring me to Frisk!"

Iudex, ever the stoic man, gave the flower a blank expression, not moving to help or even reacting in any way. His red cloak bent in the wind as he admired the flower's petals.

"Hey. Hey, idiot. I was talking to you."

"Okay."

"Huh? Okay?"

"I'll bring you to Frisk," Iudex replied, sleeves animated in the gust. He held out a hand, inches from Flowey's body. "But it will not be pleasant." Iudex said.

The flower gazed oddly at the man's outstretched hand, curling his stem nervously. His capitulum snapped to Iudex's face and promptly jerked back as he took in the man's serious composure.

He hissed, "You're not joking! WOW!" The flower snarled. "Like I'd ever go with _you._ And how would I...would I...ugh!" The flower keened, throwing his petals back.

"Either you come with me...or Sans kills you on sight," Iudex apprised Flowey. "Take your pick." Iudex dallied, keeping his hand firmly in front of the Prince. His gloved palm aimed toward the ceiling.

The flower glowered at him, eyes becoming pits of black. "Fine! We'll do it _your_ way." The flower sighed, stammering out one last complaint before pulling on the rest of his body.

The dirt, soil, and snow surrounding Flowey started moving, serpents of green and brown sifting out from under the surface. Breathing heartily, Flowey yanked up his root system, exposing his life-blood to Iudex.

Raising his roots, albeit, with transparent struggle, Flowey's stem grew out from the earth. Grunting, he managed to rip the rest of himself from the terra; each colorful vein caked in dark mud.

Flowey flopped on top of the snow, every bramble sinking into the frigid powder. His being took up an oval shape, roots buckling and beating the moist film. He stretched out a few yards, the longer roots trapped under thickets of trees.

Exhaling slowly, tangs of exhaustion and exertion plaguing his fragile plant body, Flowey lifted a series of roots above the others. The three tentacle-like roots slithered through the air, rising to Iudex's palm.

The largest and thickest of the three wrapped around Iudex's arm, while the other two grasped his hand, pulling on him slightly. Flowey sibilated through his clenched molars, tightly constricting his roots around Iudex's arm.

Flowey clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "Goddamnit." The spindly appendages cohered to the man's cloak, lingered a moment too long without action or force. "I can't..." Flowey wheezed. "Can't pull anymore."

The flower's face scrunched in strain, skin drew taut between his petals. He was pale; paler than usual, that is. His gasping was accompanied by a haggard and shallow dip of his stem.

Iudex decided to take pity on the pasty buttercup, approaching him slowly. The flower's eyes met his, a shiver cascading down Flowey's stem. Flowey lowered himself.

"What..." He choked. "What are you...doing? Back...back OFF!" He screeched. Iudex crowed humorlessly. The flower loured at him, glaring sharp daggers into Iudex's SOUL.

"Remain calm. I am simply aiding you." Iudex spoke unhurriedly. He took his left hand---the one Flowey had already grabbed---and cupped it under Flowey's roots, hoisting up the mass of them.

He hefted Flowey upward, settling the flower on his shoulder.

The roots and vines hugged his body, worming their way around his torso and arms. Iudex watched Flowey with one eye, waiting for the flower to betray him.

It was a shot in the dark, Iudex realized. The flower was not the best person, and Iudex was granting him the unrestricted privilege to his neck. Thankfully, Flowey did not have thorns.

Once Flowey was securely attached to Iudex, face resting on the man's soft cloak, Iudex began the walk to Snowdin.

It rapidly became apparent that Flowey was in no condition to attack. He loudly respired, gasping in deep heaves of air. The flower limply dangled from Iudex's left shoulder, face banging against the man's body with every step.

Iudex poked the flower in the face.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Do I look...okay?" The flower seethed. "Try digging your body out from...from under a few pounds of dirt."

"Hehehe."

"What are you laughing at, idiot?"

Iudex gazed at the ceiling longingly, blue eyes piercing the dense rock. A light snowfall had shown itself, each crystal swinging to the tempo of the wind. Like raindrops, they seeped into his cloak.

"I was in a...similar position before."

_"Oh, really?"_

"Truly, I was. Except, instead of wet dirt, it was hot sand..."

Iudex continued conversing with the flower, telling him stupid and funny stories. The flower listened with false disinterest, receiving every detail Iudex gave him.

For future blackmail, he told himself, at least, until Iudex started to talk about the people he had killed.

"You should have seen his face when I threw his knife back at him! I think he shat himself! Oh, and his minions all scurried away. I have never seen people scatter like that!"

"Wait, wait, wait. Did you hit the guy? Like, all blood and stuff gushing out his head?"

"No, no, no! I missed him by a sliver! It makes them think about how quickly their life could have ended, had I been more accurate."

"Oh. I get it! Appreciate their **fear** before they _die!_ " Flowey connected, snickering. "That's a wonderful idea! Makes the LoVe gained much more _sweet._ "

"See, I knew we'd get along just fine. Me and you, we think alike." Iudex contemplated his wording. "Eh, somewhat."

"What do you mean? It seems like we both have the same ideas of _fun._ " Flowey sang.

"I don't think so, Flowey. I have heard that you killed Frisk many times." Iudex scolded.

"Are you trying to tell me that you _haven't_ killed innocents before? Wow, you seemed like such an upstanding guy up until you said that."

"No, it's not that. I have hurt and killed innocents before, I just never took pleasure in it. I only kill those who deserve it."

The two passed Grillby's, ignoring the strange looks the Snowdin locals gave them. Iudex's eyes were drawn to a familiar gray garment, a bottle of alcohol resting upon it. Iudex deviated from the path, approaching the items.

The hoodie and liquor rested on the staircase, slightly watered down and neatly folded. Iudex took the sheet of paper that rested on top and inspected it.

_**You left this.** _

Perfect cursive, each letter wavy and broad. Iudex huffed, grabbing the vodka bottle. It was still full, being that Iudex did not get to enjoy it last time.

He also snatched up the hoodie, holding it between his arm and his body. With his items, Iudex pressed forward, passing the tree in the center of town.

"Say, aren't we going to Papyrus' house?" Iudex stopped, just in front of the shop. With a laugh, he stalked further into the woods. The two passed trees and bushes, leaving a trail of footprints into the forest.

"Come on, Iudex. You're creeping me out."

Iudex kept walking.

"Where are we going?"

Iudex kept walking.

"What, are we going to Grandma's house or something? I'm pretty sure we're the wolves in this story."

Iudex kept-

He stopped when he could no longer see the town. Leaning against a tree, he opened his mouth.

"So..." He started. "'Iudex,' huh?" He giggled mirthlessly. "Forgive me, I don't recall ever telling you my name." The flower blanched. "To pair with that thought, I don't recall ever telling you where I was staying for the night."

"Well, I-"

"Don't bother making an excuse. I've seen you. I've seen you following us, eavesdropping on our conversation. You stick out like a sore thumb in the snow, you know."

The flower remained silent, hardening his grip on Iudex. The man chuckled, slamming his right hand around Flowey's stem. He tore the flower from his shoulder, roots struggling to hang on to the cloak. He held the flower in front of him, body clenched between gloved fingers.

_"Tell me, why are you so insistent on gathering every possible tidbit of information you can? Are you frightened? Does this timeline shake your beliefs? Am I an unpropitious cog in your machine?"_

The flower struggled in the man's grip, flailing to escape. He tugged on his roots, fastening them around Iudex painfully. Or, so he thought.

_"Imagine my luck. The nefarious and emotionless Flowey appears, next to me, and offers himself up to me without hesitation. What deplorable circumstances you have fallen in. You must find your actions regrettable, no?"_

_"Not to mention, you exhausted yourself before the **fun** could even begin!"_ Iudex spoke giddily, reaching his left hand to take hold of Flowey. _"I am a Judge, you know. I JUDGE people. I see their sins, their regrets, their concepts and perceptions of morality and reality."_

_"Suffice to say, you aren't ticking many boxes for 'good' or 'decent' person, young Prince. Your SOUL...it carries many sins. Many, many, despicable and evil wrongdoings."_

The flower quivered, gawking at the two hands encasing his stem. The soft smell of the forest mixed with the pungent smell of grease, reminding Flowey of the liquor Iudex had nestled in the crook of his arm.

A hasty plan was quickly constructed, hinging on Flowey's ability to distract the man.

"My...SOUL? I don't have a SOUL." The man chuckled, shaking his head.

 _"Yes, yes, you do. I can see it."_ The man stabbed one finger into Flowey's stem, roughly where his chest would be. _"The faintest, greyest outline of one, perhaps, but still. It is **ugly** and **red.** "_

 _"Determination, I suppose, would be your trait. Although,"_ The Judge cocked his head. _"You have a lot of **black** in there, as well. That is slightly concerning but still holds true to my theory. Hmm."_ The Judge hummed in fascination.

_"How curious. You are the second one I have ever seen with **black** in your SOUL. And how wonderfully ironic it is. It leaves me to ponder, did your shared experience allow the **hate** in? Or, was it always there?"_

_"In any case..."_

**"I have a subject for analysis."**

Flowey took his chance, summoning all his remaining power. With a growl, he launched a single pellet at the vodka in the Judge's hold. The liquor bottle shattered, causing the Judge to jerk. At the same time, Flowey launched another pellet at his stem, disconnecting it from the rest of his root system.

The flower fell into the snow, already searching for the earth. Iudex swiped the glass shards off his cloak, diving to grab the burrowing flora. His hand just missed one of Flowey's petals, snapping together.

Iudex searched for the buttercup, watching for any disturbance in the snow. The flower did not make a peep, sitting completely still. The man snarled.

Kicking violently at the loose snow, the Judge marched away, muttering numerous expletives.

Flowey zipped away, troughing through stone and rock. He dug through dirt and mud, passing under streams and ponds. He reemerged on the bank of the River Person's river.

Breathing heavily, he slumped over, face slapping against the ground. He dragged his face across the floor, creating deep ruts in the warm soil. His petals shuddered.

He pretended the shaking chills that traveled down his stem were from the harsh cold of the snow. Beads of water drifted down his face, falling from his golden petals. They thumped against the floor wetly, splashing droplets in a circle.

"Oh, Chara..." Flowey started.

"What the hell did I wish for?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to apologize for the quality of this chapter. This...did not turn out how I expected. I lost interest in the original plot, instead, spiraling down the rabbit hole of improvisation. This chapter made me reflect on my word-smithing skills, maybe not in general, but as of late. I believe I am struggling to stay consistent with whether or not I make a good chapter. It feels like my sentence-paragraph skills are clumsy, and need a lot of work. Well, in any case, the next update will probably be the 15th, provided I actually ran out of gas for writing the next chapter.
> 
> So, see y'all next update day! Or not! We shall see!
> 
> P.S.  
> Honest feedback is always, ALWAYS, appreciated. I feel as though my perspective is biased toward thinking that I am failing, and need a second opinion.


	17. Many Misunderstandings

His hand slackened, gloved claws coiled around the doorknob, as a wash of trepidation came over him.

After the detour he took, the brazen and unplanned journey into the woods with the flower, Iudex's nerves were on the fritz. He kept glancing back, pursuing every shadow and hunting for any spoor not yet covered by a thick layer of snow.

To say Iudex was nervous, to say he was afraid, it would be a blatant misinterpretation of his state. An unintentional fib, born out of many different accounts of situations and inadequate knowledge of himself.

No, Iudex stood tall and rigid for many different reasons.

The 'trip' the two went on, the hastily crafted plan Iudex manufactured, it was necessary. Iudex had to deal with many unknowns after his interaction with the flower. How Flowey knew of him, his current residency, and the power of **DETERMINATION** ; he had to find out.

He could not extrapolate the data, nor could he definitively solve the questions crimping in his brain. No, no, he needed proof from a legitimate source.

He got carried away, launching himself into a long-winded monologue, and failed his mission. He was the Judge, for Christ's sake. His job was to get answers, not give them away.

So, no, Iudex was not shaking out of fear. The sweat dripping down his forehead, scarcely missing his eyes and flowing down his scars, they were not because of dread or some feeling of blanched worry. No, it was nothing like that.

**Iudex felt alive.**

The soft warbling of adrenaline and the marathon his heartbeat was racing; they were the result of his manic glee. The shuddering grin he wore, pulling from ear to ear, reaching the thin skin of his face from his cheek to the blood vessels in his neck, was rife with a frenzied passion.

One could see the murder in his eyes, a soft blue mixing with cloudy shots of red and yellow. His brow was down-turned, dipping around his glowing pearls. All of his teeth bared to the world, safely dull but beautifully sharp, were focused, like a predator anticipating his prey's next move. His scars and burns glared a darker hue, shifting to gray and black.

This...was why he wore his hood.

Throwing his left hand behind his head, his talons grasped the hem of his hood, corralling the fabric into a lumpy bunch. Twitching, he jerked the seized cloth over his head. His hand jiggled the well-worn bronze knob, clicking the metal against itself.

Stumbling back, Iudex shimmied his arms out of the sleeves of his cloak, lifting them and letting gravity work its magic. They flopped listlessly against his body.

He fought the garment, grappling with the mantle furiously. His arms were trapped, constricted in the cramped space, and he pushed hard against the resistance.

He retreated down the stairs, carefully placing his boot in the snow. He scrooched down, kneeling next to the support pole of the awning. The cold firn oozed into his cargo pants, wetting his legs.

He crawled at a snail's pace, sifting silently through the grainy flakes, letting out a low whine, toward the planks of the wall. He dropped in the white, floundering around and kicking in rampant distress.

With his back to the wood, Iudex flattened himself to the wall, breathing jaggedly. He fumbled inside his cloak, crossing his arms like a crook and flail. His legs booted snow away, piling it up in heaps.

 _"Br-Breathe."_ He commanded himself. _"Just breathe. In. Out. In. O-Out."_ He rolled side-to-side, whimpering softly. _"I-In. Out. In..."_ He ensnared a large helping of air, expunging it softly. _"And...And out."_

Wheezing, Iudex righted himself. He leaned against the wall, fingers digging into his bare skin. Sitting unsteadily, he muttered words under his breath---four short, sweet syllables that were consumed by the chirping of morning birds and the whistling of distant winds. Four words that no one could hear, except for their target.

 _"Got...me again, Osiris."_ Iudex voiced, latching onto the scent of pine and maple. He drowned his thoughts: Bunnies, fields, flowers, grass, trees, nature---anything besides the gurgling of the hot sand and the screams of misery as they blipped out of existence.

The cloak chortled.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iudex patted down his cloak, letting out a grunt as he did so. A short period had passed since he arrived, but, to his shame, the minutes between then and now were wasted.

Clearing his throat, Iudex let his hand fall to the knob. The chill of the metal cut through his gloves, a welcome change from the burning warmth he had just experienced.

Twisting the knob a fraction of a degree, Iudex paused. Should he just enter? Should he knock? Is there a doorbell? Supposedly, he lived here now. Meaning, he could just open the door and enter.

With a hearty inhale, he did just that.

The door swung open suddenly, scaring the two figures splayed out on the couch. Frisk jolted, their head rising off the armrest. Their eyes locked on Iudex, transitioning from fright to relief.

Sans, well, Sans jerked out of his slumber. His small, bright eye lights snapped to Iudex, a genuine smile growing on his face. He sat up rapidly, tossing his legs over to rest on the floor.

"Heh. You scared us there, buddy. Been wonderin' when you an' bro were getting back." Sans peeked around Iudex, seeking Papyrus. His face dimmed considerably in his absence.

"Where's...Where's Paps?" Iudex stayed silent, sleeves swaying slightly. He knocked his boots against the stairs, dislodging the snow from the treads. Exhaling, he tip-toed inside, closing the door with a _plink._

"Your brother. He, uh," Iudex discontinued, pulling his hood down. He moved to remove his gloves, finding his hands already absent of them. "He is occupied. At the moment."

Iudex made his way to the kitchen, flipping on both the hot and cold settings of the faucet. A stream of water burst from the sink, cascading down the drain. Iudex fished underneath the sink, digging through the cabinet, searching for handsoap.

He spotted it, a half-empty bottle of transparent green liquid. Squirting three dollops of the fluid over his hands, he proceeded to clean himself. He made sure, very pointedly, to get under his nails, casting the dried blood down the swirling whirlpool.

Iudex grumbled, letting the warm water wash over his skin as he scrubbed under his nails. The sting of split skin reminded him that he had eight claw marks of bubbling blood spilling red on the inside of his cloak.

"So, where is he?" Iudex hesitated, right index finger under the nail of his left ring finger. He resumed cleansing his digits, scouring his palm for any hint of red. "Why are you washing...your...hands..."

"Oh..." Sans uttered dumbly. Iudex finished, switching off the tap and glancing around the room for a towel. None in sight, he dried his hands on his cloak.

Iudex kept his eyes straight, sadly watching the uniform wallpaper. He rubbed down his cloak, coating the wine cloth in dark pellets of water. Sighing, Iudex rotated his head to face the refrigerator.

"Tell me..." Iudex spoke low, voice restrained and tired. "Can skeletons get sick?" Iudex internally winced, appalled by his sudden lack of conversational skills.

It did not take a Judge to realize how that sounded, and it did not take a genius to realize how Sans would react. Iudex wagered that the stocky skeleton was either anxious or he was full of rage---he dared a look, craning his neck to see over his shoulder.

Sans, metacarpals and phalanges stuck in his hoodie, wore a blank face. His smile had vanished, replaced by an odd frown. His eye lights were small, mere pinpricks.

**"..."**

Iudex poked the inside of his cheek with his tongue, gently pressing his teeth down on the fleshy appendage.

 **"Is this..."** The skeleton hissed. **"Is this some kind of sick joke? Are you getting your rocks off right now?"** Iudex bit down harder, indenting the pattern of his molars into his tongue.

"Answer the question, please."

**"You...You murder my brother then proceed to FUCKING joke about it? What kind of person does that? What kind of person can do that? What kind of person...what kind..."**

Iudex quivered, hands clenching around the rim of the basin.

**"Oh. _Of course._ Humans. Only humans could kill Papyrus."**

"I...I didn't." Iudex interjected, quiet as a whisper. "I didn't kill Papyrus. I didn't...that's not...no...I wouldn't...that isn't...that isn't me." _Anymore._ "I won't...wouldn't...shouldn't...can't." Iudex trembled gently.

_Snap out of it, Iudex. This isn't the time nor place to break down._

"No. Ugh. Look," Iudex spun around, staring at Sans. Frisk was pressed as close as they could get to the door. Their eyes were weary, untrusting. Sans was much the same. "I did NOT kill...kill Papyrus. No, he's just...he fell...into the river. Den-The River Person accidentally knocked him off."

"You really expect me to believe that?" Sans questioned, pulling his hands out of his pockets. His distals wavered. Iudex brought his hands up, attempting to soothe Sans.

"Why would I ask if skeletons can become ill?" Iudex countered, voice steady and calm. Sans glared at him, eye sockets empty.

"Why would you wash your hands?" Sans responded with his own question. Iudex stared blankly at the skeleton.

"Well, first of all, that was because..." _I had an episode after trying to kill a talking flower? I was slowly going crazy with the need to punish?_ "Uh. Nevermind. That was because my hands had blood on them."

Both of the two people in the room with him flinched, Sans taking a protective step back toward Frisk. Iudex waved his hands desperately, crouching slightly.

"Oh. _Oh._ No, no, no, nothing like that! It was..." Iudex bobbed his head. "My own blood, you see." Sans lowered his browbone, grinding his teeth. Frisk gave him an almost guilty look.

"Woah. _Woah, woah, woah, no!_ Not like that, I swear." Iudex sent Frisk a soft look, retreating a step. He bumped against the sink, the sharp corner digging into his hip.

"It was more like..." He balled his hands up. "Well, actually, it was..." Iudex's eyes fell to the floor, a frown spreading on his face. "It was exactly like that." He dragged a hand down his face, sighing in distress.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat. "What I am saying is, it wasn't in the harm of others, just myself." Sans rose an eyebrow (metaphorically), and Frisk tugged on their sleeves.

"God, huh, this is...completely and entirely terrible. Let me reiterate," Iudex gestured with his hands, parting them like a book. "I only did what I did because..."

"No. You know what? Let us depart from this...heavy subject and return to Papyrus." Iudex dismissed the topic with a wave of his cloak, approaching Sans.

Placing his hand on Sans' shoulder, Iudex repeated his question. "Can skeletons get sick?" Sans nodded, affirming Iudex's suspicion and confirming Helvetica's credibility.

Iudex squeezed by Sans, back pressed against the doorframe of the kitchen.

"Well then, I suppose I have one other question." Iudex ambled over to the stairs, halting just in front of the first step. "Where is your bathroom? I do not see one."

The skittish silence that followed made Iudex uncomfortable.

"Under the stairs." Sans afforded Iudex, breaking the tart atmosphere. Iudex leaned to the right, regarding the staircase with a curious, up-raised brow.

Despite being in this house two nights in a row, Iudex never managed to see the black, wooden door that sat just underneath the cusp of the second floor.

"If you're, uh, lookin' for somewhere private, there's a door behind the wallpaper in bro's room. It, uh, a shared one, though, so..." Sans shrugged. "But we ain't got no reason to use that one."

"I assume they both have bathtubs, being that skeletons still need to clean themselves?" Iudex proceeded up the stairs, making his way to the door of Papyrus' room.

His mind worked in a thick haze as he opened the door, crossed the room, and inspected the closet. Papyrus had all types of clothes---shirts, pants, shorts, hats, ties, suits, costumes, shoes; you name it---strung from the poles and folded onto the shelves meticulously.

With a little absentminded digging, Iudex found a towel. Unsurprisingly, as Papyrus was rather large, the towel was humongous. It was feathery, red, and smelled like it was freshly cleaned.

Thinking quickly, Iudex grabbed a red dress shirt and black slacks.

Iudex returned to the living room, inching down the stairs cautiously. Sans and Frisk took their spots on the couch---they forwent dozing, instead, sitting at attention with perusing eyes and clasped hands.

Iudex plopped the stack of clothes on the armrest of the sofa, yawning. His pale mirrors reflected the red of the living room as he avoided the two and their eyes.

"I shall draw a bath for Papyrus. Should he arrive, please get him something to eat." With that, Iudex approached the door, opening it and ducking in swiftly.

As soon as the door slid into place, hushed whispers broke out in the other room. Iudex took a moment, staring at himself in the mirror. Biting his cheek and tensing his palms, he let out a breath.

"Time to...to get to work."

The bathroom wasn't large, just having enough space for a separate shower and tub with a toilet nestled in a cramped corner.

The shower was directly left from the door. It was a walk-in shower, fit with tinted glass, and a lockable door. The entryway was open, allowing Iudex to see inside. There was a shelf of beauty products; shampoo, skin cream, conditioner, body wash...

Iudex's brow arched in contemplation.

The bathtub, a beautiful ceramic basin with pristine surfaces, sat in front of the door. It was built into the wall, only a single corner jutting out into the room. On the left side, where the faucet was, it met with the shower's wall. Soap bars and clothes were neatly positioned in the corners of the tub.

Iudex admired the purple curtains.

To the right, a sink stood lonely. The glass of the mirror had been delicately wiped, no dirt or grime present. The lavatory itself followed the same dichotomy, save a few blotches of blue toothpaste here and there. Two toothbrushes, red and blue, were situated in a cup, which was firmly planted in a small bastion. Another toothbrush, a purple one, encased in plastic wrapping, was haphazardly tossed onto the ledges of the basin.

Iudex cracked a small, crooked smile at that.

The toilet wasn't all too special. It was hunkered in between the sink and washbasin. The fuzzy, gray wool lid seemed like the perfect spot to rest as the water reached an optimal level. The back of the toilet had been littered with bathroom products---extra handsoap, a package of toilet paper, a hand mirror, hair products, and scissors.

Grasping a pink comb, Iudex was reminded of Frisk's hair. (At that moment, he swore to the stars he would straighten out their hair---even if it killed him!)

Murmuring, Iudex fished around the bathroom for a plug. Within seconds, he found one, a malleable piece of...whatever hanging from a chain, overlooking the tub from the height of the curtain rod.

Rigidly shoving the plug into the drain, Iudex let the chain flop. Turning the dial, he figured out the knobs. The clear water streamed through the pipes, trudging on through the walls of the house to the bathroom tub.

He exhaled a frustrated sigh as he pulled off his gloves, scowling at the offending items.

_Why the fuck were they coming back? The only thing that did that was..._

Oh.

Mentally shrugging, Iudex busied himself with the water. He let it flow over his bare, scratchy palm, relaxing in the warm current. He deemed it absolutely and completely perfect.

Meanwhile, the two outside the room had instantly engaged in quiet conversation.

"You trust him?" Sans asked, tensing his hands and staring at the bathroom. His acerbic tone took Frisk by surprise, and they jolted to face him. They wrung their fingers together ambivalently.

"I don't know." They replied, adjusting their position on the couch. Sans ripped his dots away from the door, his left eye studying Frisk. He placed a hand on their knee in a conciliatory gesture, not saying anything while Frisk pursed their red lips into a grim line. They struggled to find words, as well.

"I don't like him." Sans declared. "Do you feel like he's hidin' something? I think he is."

From a purely pragmatic point, Sans had a mean-spirited opinion of the adult human. The adult human had shaken things up, changing this specific run in too many ways. He was aware of resets, could supposedly remember them, and gave Sans a weird feeling.

Usually, a CHECK would clear up the problem, giving Sans some much needed solace, but, now, the skeleton could no longer rely on that power. No, Sans could not get a specific reading on the man. His stats---his LV, ATK, DEF, all of it was hidden. The only way to know would be to battle Iudex.

Sans would not take that chance. Not yet, at least.

The part that really unnerved Sans, the part that caused him to rattle as he faded from the human's view, was something minor, something negligible to other monsters. Yet, to Sans, it meant the world and made him feel less safe than the man's combat prowess.

_Iudex flinched as Sans CHECKed him._

On the outside, to outsiders, the movement was small and meaningless. Hell, to Sans, it did not mean much. Many monsters could sense CHECKs outside of combat. Once again, there had been something that terrified Sans, aside from Iudex's awareness.

_The man had probed the woods, pale eyes darting from tree to tree. Sans had been perched on a branch, standing completely still. He teleported away instinctually, a thick chill shooting toward him._

It was close to a CHECK but was not a CHECK. It felt piercing, SOUL consuming, and down-right scathing. It tickled his spine, even with it not having reached him yet.

The shrill, ear-splitting blaring of the magic sent a shiver through Sans' body, even days later. The odd glances the man gave everyone had Sans on edge recently, though he believes it is just the man's eyes.

"I feel like he's hiding something big from us. Something we should-"

"What about his daughter, Chrona?"

"Huh?" Sans questioned, fully facing Frisk.

"He said she had my...power, so maybe he is just surprised?" Frisk tried to defend the man, but fell flat. Sans did not respond, shoving his hands into his pockets and sliding down the couch.

"Well..." Frisk was quiet. With a breath, they spoke. "I like him."

Sans sealed his eyelids shut, exhaling a miffed breath. Not missing a beat, in the most uninterested tone he could muster, Sans spoke, rebuking their words as harshly as possible.

"Being honest, kid, I don't care."

The two lounged on the couch, nothing but the muffled sound of running water penetrating the bathroom walls to keep them company. Sans squeezed his eyes shut, hands balled in his hoodie.

His smile was unnaturally tight, marrow straining as it spanned the surface of his skull. Despite his unruffled exterior, Sans listened to every sound, suppressing his emotions.

The burning fire, more like a freezing block of ice for Sans, in his SOUL, was squashed---his brother could not be dead. Papyrus was not that naive, not anymore.

His brother could pack a punch, a good, boney wallop when he wanted to. If the situation became dangerous, Papyrus knew to get out. He may be incredibly sincere in his belief of everyone and their capacity for good---but Sans thought he was disillusioned to the peril the human represented.

_Didn't he?_

_Did Papyrus, sweet Papyrus, Papyrus, the same skeleton who offered a hug to the person who slaughtered all the monsters in the forest---that Papyrus---know what a risk he was taking? Was he even aware? Or...was he taken off-guard?_

Sans pressed a hand into his temple bone, phalanges squirming over the smooth surface. His distals prodded against his head, knocking on the hollow emptiness of his skull.

He retired his hands to his baggy hoodie, burying them in the warm cavities lining its flaps. He twisted his mouth, grinding his teeth together roughly. The screeching noise permeated from his figure, spreading into the silence, distending the skeleton's attention, even as his boney digits brushed over the plastic of his phone.

His fingers smoothed past packets of ketchup, mustard, dog biscuits, some type of candy wrapper (he was pretty sure it was a licorice chew), and jabbing the electronic away. Sans, blinking his voided eye sockets, clamped his teeth down.

He encased the phone in his hands, proximals grasping it as he ran his thumb's distal bone over it. He narrowed his sockets, shooting the door an icy frown.

Sitting up, he fished the phone out of his pockets, spilling crumbs on the green couch. He patted Frisk on the head---also prying his fingers from their tangled, knotted locks---he went for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Makin' a call, and _no,_ you can't come," Frisk whined, pulling on his hand. Sans sent them an amused grin.

"But-!"

"Go upstairs, stay in your room," Sans ordered, much to their distaste. They crossed their arms, pouting lightly. "Time out, kid. I'll be back."

Sans didn't bother exiting the house in the usual way, just shortcutting out and into the forest. He made it out of the void, feet touching the snowy path to the Ruins door. Sans stumbled, wobbling with his hands out. Taking a sure breath, he padded forward, staying a few feet away from the door.

He flipped the phone open.

Accessing his contacts, he scrolled down, passing hundreds of people. He hadn't talked to many in years and had not known much about others besides their name. After some rapid scrolling, he made it to the 'D' section. He hovered over **Doc Al** for a second. Tapping the button, the phone rang.

Three rings, then she picked up.

 _"S-Sans?"_ Her voice, tired as it was, held a certain lilt to it that made the skeleton's heart flutter. Such hope---hope that he was calling for work reasons. Leave it to him to dash those pipe dreams.

"Hey, Alph," Sans spoke lazily, rolling each syllable as suavely as possible. Her name came out as more of a grunt than a legible word.

"'Need a favor..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from vacation! That means, more writing! This chapter was made and finished over vacation, so, not really a vacation, then, huh?
> 
> Anyways, we are nearing the estimated half-way point of this story. In a way...
> 
> A few more chapters. 45 is the minimum, anything above 50 is a pipe dream. 
> 
> Trust me when I say the thesaurus has seen a lot more use recently, considering I had yet to use it until about 3 chapters ago! Yay for more words!


	18. Gift Basket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, a Jester is appeased, a bear finds his word, and Iudex is on the receiving end of Snowdin hospitality.

Iudex had quickly found the stodgy olive sofa to be the single most uninteresting thing in the house.

He had drawn a bath for Papyrus, laid the towel on the toilet, and exited promptly. His due diligence for the skeleton, as his presence incurred the lanky monster's current predicament.

In all honesty, he had entirely expected the two loitering on the couch to be gone, yet, it still instilled a certain feeling in the man. A sense that even minutes, dozens of minutes later, had forced his movements into a jittery, buggy state.

Even the slight action of resting his head on his knuckles had been stream-lined and all-too-shaky. His fingers creaked, curving and bending unnaturally as his hand coiled into a fist.

His doughy, wax-like eyes galloped back-and-forth, back-and-forth, back-and-forth, forming a circle of half-there-half-not points. The sallow rings could not stay still.

He hunched over stiffly, head still towering over the back of the couch. His shoulders rattled, roiling and flapping fervently as he waited. He could not stop his arms from flexing, nor would he.

While his left knuckled pressed into the flesh of his cheek, making white indentations, his right hand busied itself in his hair. His fingers clutched around his scalp, scrapping groups of thread together into a laborious blob. The soft velvet of his cloak's hood warmed the brisk skin of his digits, and Iudex graciously rubbed his hand against it.

The house, as barren of life and sound as it was, still had two people in it. Iudex could _see_ Frisk, he knew they were upstairs in their room, but he didn't attempt to interact with them.

He could relax because if no-one was here, he needn't put up a guise---but he didn't. He had become used to the comfort of his mask, the cloak, and firmness of spirit they provided. His veil was gone, left at the mansion, not needed for such a simple task. And the cloak?

_He could feel its eyes on him._

Iudex rocked forward, eyes wide and alert, then he closed them. There was nothing but the blackness of the television and the drab furnishings to accompany his thoughts.

_The television._

Iudex searched, high-and-low, between cracks and crevices, for the remote control. To say he was pleased when he found it---shiny black plastic covered in dirt and dust---would be an understatement. Let it be known: Iudex deflated in relief.

He clicked it on, heeding the insistent call of noise with apt attention and concentration.

_And he waited._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iudex had dozed off, the faint whirring of some program acting as white noise. Like a curse, the man who functioned on a handful of hours of sleep was exhausted.

In his state, he shifted, head flopping against the armrest of the couch. He was warm, the cushioning of the sofa yanking him in like a siren song. Suffice to say, when his peaceful afternoon nap was interrupted, he was rightly startled.

 **"WHAT IN THE HELLISH BLAZES, HUMAN!?"** The words were quick, frantic, and out of the skeleton's mouth before the front door even reached halfway into its swing.

Iudex bolted up, clambering to his feet. His scythe appeared in his hands, grimly sharp. The Judge's cyan disks hardened at the sight of the skeleton but softened rapidly.

"Oh, my," Iudex choked out, letting his weapon fade away into the shadows of the living room. "Nearly gave me a heart-attack, Papyrus. My old body..." He clutched his chest, lurching over dramatically.

It was clear that Papyrus had sprinted through the snowy tundra to get home, as water droplets still dripped down from his arms to his hipbone. His skull was noticeably cleaner, now a much lighter shade of white.

"WHAT IN THE UNDERGROUND HAPPENED? WHY AREN'T YOU SOPPING WET? WAS IT JUST ME?" Papyrus stalked toward the couch, striding closer to Iudex. "I HAVE...H-HAVE...!" Papyrus sneezed. "A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU AND THE RIVER PERSON!"

"I UNDERSTAND THAT MAYBE THE TWO OF YOU WANTED ALONE TIME TO 'HANG OUT,' BUT THERE ARE BETTER WAYS THAN JUST DITCHING ME LIKE JERRY!" Papyrus left damp footprints on the carpet as he paced. He gestured, flapping his hands furiously.

"I MEAN...WHO DOES THAT!? THAT WAS ENTIRELY RUDE AND..." Another sneeze. "AND UNCALLED FOR! _AND,_ AND I HAD TO _WALK_ BACK! THE RIVER PERSON DIDN'T EVEN HAVE THE COURTESY TO GIVE ME A RIDE, THAT CRYPTIC HOT-HEAD!"

"Papyrus..." Iudex interjected meekly, holding up a finger and scrunching his face. "Could you calm down for a-"

"AND NOW, I'M AS WET AS A DOG DIPPED IN MARINARA SAUCE!" Iudex strangled a shocked chuckle. "MY BROTHER IS PROBABLY AWAKE NOW! AND, IF THAT WASN'T ENOUGH, I SWEAR I'M COMING DOWN WITH SOMETHING!"

As if the universe decided to help prove the poor skeleton's point, Papyrus boasted the loudest, dryest sneeze Iudex had ever heard. So low, so...grouchy. Iudex's own nostrils were feeling inexplicably dry, as though they sympathized with the hollow hole on the gangly skeleton's faceplate.

Iudex would not stand for that. He hastily clapped a hand on the skeleton's shoulder, guiding him closer to the staircase. His clothes had dark spots and grime splattered all over, and Iudex made a show of taking the change of clothes he prepared off the couch.

"Wait, what are we doing?" Papyrus inquired, hands floating at his sides as Iudex ushered him along. Papyrus looked rightly jostled---his eye sockets crinkling and browbone gliding higher on his face.

"You, my friend, are in dire need of a bath. You smell like a sewer, and also look the part." Iudex informed Papyrus, gently stopping him in front of the bathroom door. "Here," His free hand, his right, tugged on Papyrus' body, spinning him around. "Take this. There is a towel on the toilet. The water may be lukewarm now, but still, be thorough."

Papyrus merely cocked his head, to which, Iudex gave him another push, all but throwing the mass of bone and marrow into the bathroom and slamming the door.

It hadn't been but a second before a scurry of feet sounded. Frisk ran down their staircase, stomping hard and yelling. The child rounded the corner, now descending the living room staircase.

A loud _pop_ rang out from behind Iudex, and he turned, facing Sans as he sank into the couch. The skeleton flipped his phone shut, idly tossing it on the sofa.

Frisk bolted down the stairs two at a time (to which, Iudex disapproved, but he was in no place to reprimand them), and used the rail to swing around, hopeful eyes trained on Iudex.

Sans, too, watched him with pleased pinpricks. The skeleton sighed, lacing his hands back into his hoodie pockets. He rolled his head a little, staring at Iudex with a mildly attritional grin on his face.

"Where's Papyrus?" Frisk asked, drawing Iudex's attention. The man pointed, using his gloved thumb, at the bathroom door. The child nodded eagerly, walking over and romping down next to Sans.

"Huh. So you weren't lying." Sans screwed his eyes shut, shoulders falling as he relaxed. "That's good, I guess."

Iudex rolled his eyes and pinched his nose, his other hand flapping. With a hearty exhale, he made his way to the kitchen. Once he was safely in the kitchen, he perused the cabinets for food.

Nothing. Abso-fucking-lutely nothing but pasta and sauce.

He closed the cabinet, sighing. The next stop was the refrigerator, where Iudex relented and grabbed a Tupperware container full of spaghetti. If you could stomach the eggshells and metal shavings, or if you could swallow the concrete meatballs, it looked...okay!

Not...Not _really,_ but still...

Iudex eased the door shut, shaking his head. Hopefully, skeletons could eat this 'cooking' without any problems. Maybe there was some kind of magic allowing them to do so.

No matter, all the spaghetti needed was a little heat. A short time in the resident microwave would right that, and bring it to an acceptable temperature.

Iudex's face fell.

_Of-fucking-course, there was no microwave. Hell, it's a surprise there's an oven in this house!_

It took all he had to still his quivering hands and to maintain enough self-control to _not_ slam the food on the table. He gently, _gently_ set the container down, letting it rest on the table.

With a few long strides, he peeked around the wall and into the living room, letting his slight agitation show with a screwed expression. His left hand coiled around the wood of the corner, forcing a pained groan out of the meek wood.

"Do you, perchance," Sans languidly eyed him, white dots homing in on the Judge's tensed hand. "Have anything I could use to reheat some food?" Iudex swept his left hand out, brushing over the living room dramatically. "I would like to have something hot for Papyrus after he finishes his bath."

Sans grinned at Iudex, bringing his hand out of his pockets. Without taking his eyes off the man, he dug between the couch cushions, pulling out a small handful of golden coins---a few slunk through the sinuous entrapment of his hand.

The skeleton finally broke off his staring match with the adult human, eye lights arching down to count the coins in his hand. With a huff, he pulled out his other hand, shoveling into the couch cushion next to the armrest. He scrounged up a few more coins, letting loose a deep chuckle.

_Pop!_

Sans was right next to Iudex, balling the coins into a group. The skeleton gazed at Iudex, who had turned to face him until the man cupped his own hands together.

Sans poured the gold coins into Iudex's palm, observing as they clinked together and shimmered.

"Here 'ya go. The shop's down the road, can't miss it." Sans moseyed back to the couch, head high. He gave Iudex a half-shrug. "Don' know if they have any soup, but..." Sans crowed a husky laugh. "23G. 'Nuff for some soup-er good soup." Iudex's face quirked, and not in an amused way.

"'G?'" Iudex inquired, running his thumb over the smooth surfaces of the currency.

"C'mon, Iudex. What would 'G' be short-hand for?" Sans responded, prodding at the Judge's confusion.

"Gold." Iudex supplied, cocking his head as he inspected the shiny items in his clutches.

"Bingo." Sans shot back at Iudex, flopping down on the sofa. "15 points to Gryffindor."

Iudex did not miss a beat, already forming the words as Sans filtered off.

"Chrona would _not_ like you." He stated, voice surfeited and low. The man quickly brought his hand down to his pants and ripped open a pocket. The coins clattered as they fell into the confines of Iudex's pants.

Iudex moved for the door, taking short and level steps. He crossed the room, pulling his hood up and blackening his face. Letting his hands fall to his waist, Iudex turned to face Sans. He nodded.

"Thank you, Sans." He reached for the doorknob with his right hand.

"Yeah, yeah," Sans waved him off. "I have just one question, though." Iudex turned his head ever-so-slightly. "So, is it 'Carmine' or is it 'Chrona,' because, for the life o' me, I can't tell."

"It is both," Iudex replied, smiling warmly. "Although her _name_ is Carmine." Sans clenched his hands in his pockets, lifting a browbone. The skeleton closed his left eye socket, staring at Iudex with a confuddled look in his black void.

"So, why 'Chrona?'" Sans continued. Iudex clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, letting his lips hang open for a short second. Clearing his throat, Iudex answered.

"That is her sobriquet." His voice was firm and steady as he explained further. "Every mage has one, though I believe they were capable of granting her a more... _pleasing_ name. At least mine was simplistic and to-the-point." Iudex scowled.

"So, 'ya tellin' me your name... _isn't_ Iudex?" Sans smirked. Iudex shook his head, hood swishing softly.

"No, no, of course not. Iudex would be such an absurd name to give your child." Iudex chuckled. "No, 'Iudex' is my title. It means Judge. I am infinitely lucky the Court of Justine does not bother itself with such menial trifles like nicknames and monikers."

"Ah, mages are such uncreative creatures," Iudex spoke with mirth. "Hell, my predecessor's name was literally _Justice._ She didn't even try to make it clever, like Kindness and _Kindred_. And, at least, I used Latin." Iudex stabbed a finger into his chest.

"So," Sans' tone was whimsical. "What is your name?" He cranked his left eye open, glaring at Iudex in faux-mockery.

"Nope!" Iudex clapped a hand to Sans' shoulder. "Valiant effort, but I'm afraid I have to decline you that privilege."

At a hat's drop, the Judge's tone became dark, grim.

 _"There is a good reason I go by 'Iudex.' And until that reason disappears (which it will never)?"_ Iudex frowned. _"Nobody gets to know."_

Iudex resumed his original path, flinging open the door and stepping outside.

"Tatty-Bye!" Iudex cranked the door open and slammed it, all in the same swift motion. He didn't dally, straying from stairs and into the snowy town as fast as his boots could carry him. He drew his hand through the tangle of red and green Christmas lights.

Iudex clasped his hands behind his back, sleeves beating against each other in waves. The red cloth twisted and writhed as he marched past the awning. He legged it past the mailboxes and sidled up to the window of the closest building.

A quick peek at the sign labeled it as the 'Librarby.' Weirdly, it was written in English and not Magicks. Iudex clicked his tongue and wet his lips before opening his mouth.

"Red herring." He spoke in Magicks.

"Red herring." He spoke in English.

He, for the life of him, could not understand how with just a thought, he transitioned between the two. The bridge between the two languages was seamless, fading in-and-out.

"Red herring." He spoke in Magicks.

With a frustrated huff, he pivoted and trekked forward toward the shop. His boots collided with the snow, fashioning large prints of their treads. With each step, Iudex sunk lower into the snow.

Snowdin, a small town in the middle of the forest, was famed for two things. The woods and the generosity of the townspeople. Even as Iudex padded through the icy glaze and wet slosh, he found himself pausing to relish in the glow of the town.

The dark green pine trees, the well-traveled footpath, the quaint and homely architecture, the pleasant smiles of the monsters, the lights, the Christmas tree down the way--- _it was magical._

And even if the intense wintery drafts whirled and lashed around him, numbing his nerves and dulling his skin, he still preferred it over the sweltery, torrid sand.

He caught the sight of red in his peripherals. Glancing over, he noticed a monster. Two up-turned horns, cross-like eyes, and a cheerful smile slapped on to its face.

Iudex walked by, pointing an index finger at it and grinning. It reciprocated, aiming two black fingers at him.

"Looking good!" The monster complimented. Iudex laughed.

"Your cloak isn't that bad either!" Iudex cajoled the monster. He proceeded on his way, still within earshot of the cloaked monster. The Jester spoke in a light-hearted, happy tone.

"You hear that, Scarfy! Someone likes my fashion choices!"

"You're both wearing cloaks. Seems a little biased to me." Another younger voice called out.

"I wish more people were like that..." Iudex frowned as he exited the range needed to hear the Jester's next words. "Everyone would smile more often!"

He made it past Grillby's, peeking through the large window and waving to the bartender. Grillby, still cleaning the same cup, merely nodded to Iudex.

Iudex made it past a bear, a _bear,_ who nursed a mug of steaming hot coffee in one paw while he held a newspaper in the other. The steam curled and wafted up toward the bear's snout as his beady eyes went over the paper. Sensing Iudex's stare, the bear threw his eyes up and faced the man.

"Hey," The bear's gruff voice rang out, startling Iudex. "Do you know a six-letter word for con-" The bear leaned closer to the paper. "Confectionaries?" The bear looked up at him, hope in his black pearls.

"...Sweets?" Iudex offered, shrugging.

"Oh." The bear declared dumbly. "Why didn't I think of that?" He returned his attention to the paper, sipping from his mug.

Iudex nervously escaped from the encounter.

He gazed at the tree as he strolled away from Grillby's, admiring the assortment of ornaments, lights, and gifts under the star and its trunk. Iudex could spot the tags on some of them, and, with amusement, that they were 'from Santa.'

Feeling as though he had wasted enough time, he powered past a house, an igloo, and the Inn side of the building. He stopped in front of a box, curiosity overtaking him.

Opening it up, he was surprised to find something there. It was a single pink leather glove, entirely inconspicuous. It had tatters and cuts littered across the surface of the palm and the back of the knuckles.

A quick JUDGEment determined that he should not take it. His equipped weapon (which he could not remove, no matter how hard he tried) had a vast advantage over the other item.

Ignoring the pointed feeling that _something_ should be next to the box, Iudex found himself entering the shop already. The strong smell of cinnamon assaulted his nose instantly.

Directly straight from the door, a shiny counter sparkled. Behind said counter, a bunny person stood. She had a clean sleeveless shirt on, and atop her head, a hat sat. Two holes were cut out, allowing her ears to pop up from the inside of the cap.

"Hello, traveler. How can I help you?" The bunny woman asked, arms crossed. Iudex nodded, sidling up to the counter and greeting the woman with a friendly expression.

"I was told...you had some...soup?" The bunny nodded, jabbing a finger to Iudex's right. Iudex turned to look, stepping forward to inspect the direction she pointed.

"Second shelf back, top rack." The bunny supplied.

The shop had multiple shelves, each containing a numerous amount of random items and objects. Chests, bottles, boxes, books, puzzle sets, cutlery, canned goods, candles, and tools dominated the majority. Luckily, the shelf Iudex needed was dedicated to foodstuffs.

Iudex scrutinized the plethora of items, focusing mainly on cans of meat and broth. Surprisingly, the monster had a collection of Campbell soup. The man picked out a package of chicken noodle soup, tossing it up in the air and catching it.

He retreated to the counter, setting it in front of the lady. She whirled it around, taking a long, hard glance at the label. Eyes softening, she informed Iudex of the price.

"That'll be 25G, sir." Iudex groaned, leaning on the counter slightly.

"Damnit, Sans," Iudex muttered. Sighing, he brought his head up. "Excuse me, I don't have enough for this." Iudex gathered the food up, prepared to bring it back to its proper place.

"Hey, wait a moment..." The bunny woman commanded, stopping Iudex in his tracks. "Red cloak..." She mouthed. "You wouldn't happen to be the newcomer the town's buzzing about, are you?" Iudex affirmed her belief, eyes narrowing at her words.

The bunny chuckled.

"Well, I'll be. And here I thought Nacarat finally managed to make friends with those wacky skeletons." She trailed off. Suddenly, she jolted, eyes burrowing into Iudex's figure. "You're staying at the Brothers' place, right? Speaking of which, ain't the tall one sick? Heard he was looking green and snotty earlier."

"Yes, Papyrus has fallen ill," Iudex confirmed, crushing his lips together thoughtfully.

" _Oh._ And this soup's for that kid? Hehe." The woman laughed affectionately. "Consider it on the house, newcomer. And, while we're at it, you want some powder with that?" She questioned, leaning backward and crinkling her eyes.

"Powder?" Iudex inquired.

"Yeah, powder! You know, green magic?" The woman mooned at him, a disquisitive gleam in her eye. "What, you never saw a sick monster before?" The woman giggled as Iudex shook his head.

"Well, color yourself lucky. Here," The bunny reached under the counter, scrounging up a few packets of powder. Rising again, the woman chucked them on the tabletop. "Pour some of it in his food---helps to digest it."

"How so?" Iudex furthered his questions.

"Makes it to where he doesn't have to use his magic to metabolize it, a real godsend when you're trying to recover." Iudex pocketed the three packets of 'powder.' "Don't use a whole package every meal. A quarter will work."

Iudex thanked the woman, spinning around to exit the building. Once again, the woman halted him.

"You know what, while I'm on a roll," Iudex craned his head over his shoulder, glaring at the bunny in slight frustration. _He needs to get home._ "Why not just make this your _'Welcome to Snowdin'_ gift basket?" The woman ducked under the counter once more.

She reemerged, a small woven basket and a lollipop in hand. She placed the candy next to the basket. Hastily, she dipped behind the curtains. The sound of an oven door opening resounded through the small store, and the scent of cinnamon gained strength.

The bunny reappeared to the storefront counter, baring two cinnamon buns in each hand. A paper towel was situated under them, and the lady placed both on the table. She reached under the counter again, this time grabbing a roll of saran wrap. She quickly encased the piping hot treats in a thin film and settled them in the basket.

Next, she began taking items from the displays behind her. A small box of scented candles, three large books, a few packets of drawing supplies and pens, two notebooks, a boxset of some sci-fi movies, and a single teddy bear---all were put in the basket, to Iudex's growing dismay.

"M-Ma'am, this is quite enough..." He interjected gingerly.

"Nonsense!" The lady finished the basket, retrieving a card from out of sight as well as a quill and inkwell. She dipped the quill into the ink, tongue poking out from the corner of her mouth as she scribbled a short message.

Engaging in the broadest grin Iudex ever saw, the bunny lady laid the card in the basket and shifted it toward Iudex. The man gawked, much to the shopkeeper's amusement.

"I gave you two cinnamon bunnies, my recipe. One for you and one for the young one staying with y'all." The shopkeeper grinned at Iudex, whose eyes were wide open in shock. "Please, enjoy!"

Iudex sputtered, flailing his arms slightly. The man murmured under his breath, gaping at the gift basket. The bunny woman, rightly amused, giggled furiously as the man blushed underneath his hood. Inhaling, Iudex implanted the soup in the basket and backed away. He wasn't comfortable just leaving. Sucking up his perplexment, he opened his mouth.

"All of this...and I don't even know your name!"

"It's Kanna." The woman provided. Iudex nodded his head.

"I'm Iudex. Nice to meet you." Iudex bowed as best he could with the basket in hand. The bunny wheezed a short burst of laughs, sides heaving with the amount of humor she radiated.

"Yeah, yeah, right, now, off with you! Don't want the buns to be cold when you eat 'em!" She dismissed Iudex, beckoning him to leave with a flick of her hand. Iudex nodded for the umpteenth time and waved goodbye, opening and closing the door to the shop.

As Iudex shuffled out of the building, he had but one thought.

_Monsters...are weird._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 400+ Hits. Wow. I remember when I was watching the story's overview, waiting for the first reader. And now? This... This is absolutely wonderful. I love all of you.


	19. Things to Say...

Iudex had trudged through the wet slosh, through Snowdin, and made it home before Papyrus had finished his bath. Sans and Frisk had not shifted, par Sans ending up with his skull sunk into the cushions, lurking in the shadows.

Iudex had merely shaken his head, slipped off his boots and plopped the basket of goods onto the kitchen table. Like a machine, he deposited all of the things inside next to the basket in a heap. He started with the card and soup.

He plonked the can of Campbell's soup onto the dining table, rubbernecking the card with a suspicious, but warm expression. Letting out a low exhale, he twirled the card in his hand, pulling a chair out to sit. He bit his cheek, flipping the paper free and scanning its insides.

The letters, wavy, glassy, and deep, were centered excellently. The bunny woman, Kanna, wrote similar to Grillby---in exemplary cursive. He still could not fathom how Magicks worked---he saw English when he looked at runes, but would Monsters?

The physics and laws Magicks were beholden to were unknown to Iudex, and no amount of time wasted struggling to solve it would be productive. It worked---it worked, and Iudex was okay with that.

_Welcome to Snowdin, newcomer! We hope you enjoy your stay!_

_Sincerely, Kanna and Silene_

Iudex tossed the paper to the side, digging his hands back into the basket. The Judge unloaded each gift, face twining between smiling and grimacing.

He set the teddy bear next to the basket, its beady eyes, and patchy, scruffy fur coarse and smooth under his hand. Kanna must have repaired it, painstakingly, as different color thread interwove with the original stitches across a large swath of the bear's body.

One of its eyes, the right, had a different colored button than the left. It was off-white, contrasting the coal dot on the other side of its face. Iudex examined it, noting that it was in relatively good condition for its age. Even the brown fur had tapered off into a light tan.

It was charming, in its own rough way.

Next, he yanked the books from the confines of the basket. They were large, one of them an anthology of fairy tales and bedtime stories. The other two were odd, one being an untitled book and the other being quite familiar.

_The Legacy of King Typhous_

"Oh, my God." Iudex murmured, cracking the book open to the foreword. The letters were ancient and blotchy; it was in Magicks, of all things. Iudex could not contain his growing interest and excitement, nor the gleeful smile on his face.

_"King Typhous, Lord of the Legion, Heir to the Throne of the Magi, and leader of Crimson Edifice has died recently. As his most trusted advisor, I sought fit to document and chronicle the events leading to his defeat against the Omega Monsters and the aftermath of his sacrifice..."_

Iudex could not fight the anticipation, shuffling slightly in his chair. He bit his lip, turning the page toward the table of contents. He thumbed past it, intent on reading the entire book. It was the page after the table of contents that showed King Typhous in all his glory.

 _"You are not allowed to see him."_ The cloak prescribed, sleeves slithering up to the book. Strands of red cloth, some fading to deep purple, locked onto the paper with vice-like strength, ripping it from the spine of the tome and devouring it whole; Iudex suddenly felt ill.

He swallowed the bile rising in his throat, clamped a hand over his mouth to silence the pained groan, and lurched forward in his seat. His free hand dithered on the book, razor-sharp blades of paper trailing over his gloves. He shut the book gently, pushing it away from the rest of the items.

His nausea receded slowly, but the headache that was thumping against his SOUL didn't. He buckled, enveloping his face in his sleeves and breathing haggardly.

After a minute, his queasiness ebbed. He glanced through his safety shell, peeking at the leather-bound book and questioning its importance. He dared to reach a hand over to it, gloved fingers grasping at its cover. The affliction returned, meager it may be, warning Iudex to stay away from the book.

He meekly retracted his hand, yet pushed it back toward the book. His cloak hissed, whispering in its echoing way. The whisper grew louder---louder still as he rubbed the tome. The cloak's voice rose, peaking close to a shout before Iudex shoved the book further away from himself.

He would try later.

For now, Iudex swept the basket up in his arms, tipping it over and dumping everything on the table. He meticulously separated the items, crafting a small collection of Frisk's things. They received the drawing supplies and the notebooks, Iudex took the untitled book and The Legacy of King Typhous as his and left the remainder for the skeleton brothers.

Iudex glared at the cinnamon bunnies, split between eating his or letting someone else have it---the pit in his stomach did not appreciate the thought of food, gurgling and growling. Sucking in a breath, Iudex brought both of the warm cinnamon bunnies into the living room.

As he rounded the corner, Papyrus finally made his entrance.

Iudex may have felt unwell, but Papyrus looked miserable. The skeleton was hunched over, a hand clinging to the door frame as he swayed from one foot to the other. His jaw was slack, and his eye lights were fuzzy and unfocused. The skeleton took a step, stumbling and exhaling softly.

Iudex set the cinnamon bunnies on the table, nodding to Frisk as he did so. They were poking Sans, who grumbled and turned. They stared at him, then glanced at the cinnamon treats.

"Gifts," Iudex spoke, voice whistling sharply. Frisk cocked their head, and Iudex cleared his throat. "E-Excuse me. The shopkeeper gave us some gifts. There are more on the table." Iudex crossed over to the couch, approaching the slumbering skeleton. He scowled, bringing his left hand up to swat at Sans' boney cheek. The monster revealed his eyes, grinning.

"Yello?" Sans greeted, chuckling at Iudex. "You look frazzled. Somethin' up-"

"Get your brother's food ready. I will get him to bed." Iudex commanded Sans, continuing his walk over to Papyrus. Both Frisk and Sans followed him with their eyes, just now getting a solid look at the rangy skeleton.

"Bro?" Sans inquired tentatively. "You okay?"

Iudex frowned at Sans, shaking his head. Iudex hoarded the skeleton away from the bathroom, lifting Papyrus' arm and letting it fall onto the man's shoulders.

"He needs rest." Iudex plainly stated. "Get the soup, heat it up, mix in some powder. Frisk," The Judge called to the child, who was intently eyeing Papyrus with a concerned gleam in their eyes. They brought their head to face him. Iudex stood awkwardly. "You can...have my cinnamon bunny. They should still be hot."

Frisk chucked their eyes at the table, craning their neck around to inspect the cinnamon treats. Standing, they nodded and muttered a 'thank you.' Iudex swallowed, leading Papyrus around and up the staircase.

Papyrus' balance suffered terribly, with the haze in his mind, he staggered every other step. Iudex had to keep a tight grip on his ribcage to prevent him from tumbling down the stairs.

Iudex himself felt a swirling feeling flow around his head, and the cloak lagged behind the two at a small distance.

Eventually, the two made it to Papyrus' door, and, after a small scrabble to unlock the door, into the room. The skeleton breath ceaselessly declined in power, skidding from rapid intakes to weak gusts blowing from his nasal bone.

Iudex carefully maneuvered Papyrus to the bed, yanking at the covers with one hand. They came undone rather smoothly, and Iudex went to ball them up at the foot of the racecar. However, when he tried to bunch them up, Papyrus collapsed to his knees.

Iudex fell to the ground next to him, angling his skull to look into the skeleton's eye holes. Papyrus, emitting a rumbling breath, let his skull crash against the bed. Iudex winced, using his index finger and thumb to readjust his view of the skeleton's skull.

"Papyrus," He tried. "Papyrus, speak to me. Are you okay?" Iudex's voice, laced with rampant unease, fell on deaf ears. Papyrus closed his eyes, body loosening. Iudex bit his lip. He uprooted Papyrus, dragging him away from the bed. Iudex grabbed the skeleton's shoulders, thrashing him energetically. "Papyrus!"

The skeleton did not move for a brief period, stiff as a corpse. Then, Papyrus wrenched his eyes open, black emptiness beaming at the blackened room. He gradually, _lethargically_ let his head loll to the side, admiring Iudex with a ghostly shine in his sockets.

"Papyrus," Iudex beckoned softly. "Can you hear me?" He rocked the skeleton's shoulders once more, causing Papyrus' jaw to fall listlessly.

The monster regarded him, recognition sluggishly bulldozing through the mud in his mind. The skeleton cranked his slack jaw, the movement heavy and straining. Papyrus' mandible flapped, rolling as the skeleton's eye lights reappeared. They were mere dots, surrounded by infinite black.

"Nyeh, heh," Papyrus huffed a pitiful laugh, skull toppling forward. "Heh, heh, heh..."

"Papyrus?" Iudex implored. "What is it?"

"..." The skeleton stayed quiet, skull fixed in a scrunched expression. "Nyeh. Would...Would you..." Papyrus' voice was soft, cracking with every syllable. "Please, read...me...a story?" Iudex balked at the skeleton, leaning backward.

"Yes, Papyrus, I can do-"

 _"Dad?"_ Papyrus questioned. Iudex's mouth hung wide, and the Judge tightened his hands around the skeleton's collarbone. His eyes were as wide as could be, and his lips twisted into a confused crescent. His teeth bit down hard on his bottom lip, splitting the skin.

 _"What?"_ Iudex was dumbfounded.

"Please, Dad? You...never read to us...anymore." Iudex mouthed many words, lips struggling to find any purchase. His brow furrowed, and the man bobbed his head slightly.

It was at that point the door creaked open---fully open. Iudex had left it ajar. Sans meandered in, took one look at his brother, then began to rush to his side. The moment the small skeleton kneeled next to his brother, Papyrus spoke again.

"Please, Dad?" Iudex could feel Sans' befuddled look bore into his cloak, and he shrunk into a choking ball. "Can you...Can you read the one with the frog? Sans likes that one, Dad. Especially the voice you give him."

Iudex whirled around, staring at Sans. The stocky skeleton met his eyes, and Iudex could see the barrage of questions he had. Iudex simply mouthed, _"I don't know what to do."_

Sans gawked at him, then gulped down a hasty breath. Papyrus drew his head to the left, acknowledging his brother. Sans snapped his fingers in front of Papyrus' face, his brother flinching at the sudden noise.

"Sans?" Papyrus cocked his head. His brother scooted closer, taking the tall skeleton's hands.

"I'm here, Paps. You're going to-" Sans was interrupted, yet the reassurance still hung on the skeleton's breath.

"Are you here...for storytime, too? Dad was just about...about to begin." Papyrus pivoted, eye lights beaming at Iudex. "Dad? Can we start now?"

Iudex gaped at Sans, expecting the skeleton to have an idea. Sans shook his head, to which, Iudex groaned. He put his right hand over his eye, focusing his attention back on Papyrus. As an afterthought, he gave Sans a sidelong look.

"...Get me the book on the kitchen table." Sans hesitated, meeting Iudex's squinted eyes. He seemed to consider what Iudex's request meant, fixing Papyrus with a wonderous look. Then, the skeleton stood, jogging out the door.

Iudex hefted Papyrus up, guiding him onto the bed. He pulled the skeleton's legs up, firmly pressing him down against the pillow. The skeleton purled.

Iudex waited for Sans' reappearance. Papyrus, while bathing in delirium, was still very attentive. Even as Iudex tugged the sheets over the tall skeleton, his eye lights never left the man. That hopeful, happy, affectionate half-smile never wavered.

Iudex found himself grinning back.

Sans trotted into the room, a stack of books nestled against his side. Iudex signaled the skeleton, making a 'come hither' motion with his index and ring fingers. Sans nodded, loping forward.

"I, uh, didn' know which one you wanted, so," He pawed at his collarbone. "I brought all three."

Iudex took the books from the skeleton's grasp, shuffling them as he searched for the Anthology. To his misfortune, _The Legacy of King Typhous_ was the one on top. The acute feeling of disdain and the harrowing sense of malady was gone---he concentrated on the task at hand. He pitched the two unneeded books to the floor and started skimming through the remaining tome.

Sans commenced his leave, placing a thin hand on Iudex's cloak. Iudex nodded, not removing his attention from the book. He could hear Sans pad away.

Papyrus' eye lights sharpened as Sans got closer to the door.

"Brother?" Papyrus tutted. "It's bedtime. Dad is reading us a story. Don't leave." He reprimanded his brother, who paused and tensed. Sans, sighing, made his way back to Papyrus, squatting next to the bed.

"Okay, bro, I'll, uh, stay for the story." Sans smiled at Papyrus, who whispered under his breath. Sans placed his hand on Papyrus' arm, squeezing it lightly.

"Sans!" Papyrus screeched, though it was barely loud enough to be heard. Sans startled, retracting his hand and pouting at his brother. The tall skeleton's face hardened, jaw clenching soundly. _"Bedtime, brother."_

Sans' teeth rode up his skull, and his eye sockets narrowed. Papyrus, sensing his brother's confusion, kicked the covers off himself and sternly locked his brother with a disapproving glare. He waved Sans forward.

"Come on, Sans. We should sleep." Sans reeled back as if struck. His voided eye sockets found Iudex, browbone shallow and high. Iudex did not react, not moving nor emoting. Sans raked over Papyrus' figure, noting the hopeful, yet stubborn look in his eye lights.

With one last desperate plea to Iudex, Sans whined. Sighing bitterly, Sans shrugged and clambered onto the bed. Papyrus slothfully nodded, giving Sans some room to settle in. The small skeleton proffered a grim and sullen frown, sealing his eye sockets and dipping his head.

When he cracked them, they eddied with ardent mirth.

"So," Sans enunciated. "You gonna tuck us in, _Dad?_ "

Whatever reaction the skeleton expected, it was not the one he got. Iudex, smiling affectionately, brought the blankets up and wrapped them around the two monsters snugly.

"We have a new book of stories, Papyrus. Shall I list the titles?" Iudex queried. Papyrus agreed, hands poking out the cuff of the covers. Sans huffed a single laugh, shutting his eyes and snuggling up to his brother. Papyrus wrung his left hand around Sans' torso, yanking him closer.

Iudex split the book, broaching a few pages forward to the table of contents. He read each one, noticing many were ones he had never heard of. It was a short period before he found one he knew well. It was a story that conveyed a quiet but meaningful message.

_The Devil and The Saint..._

Iudex swiped page after page, picture after picture, to Pg. 308 of the collection. The beginning page was a marvelous and well-crafted depiction of the two characters, hand in hand, as they made their way to the sunset.

The actual story, the first paragraphs of the pages, had been rehearsed in his mind. Start slow and low, then increase volume as the tale continues.

Inhaling a large gulp of air, Iudex verbalized the words.

_"Once upon a time, there were two brothers. Not brothers of blood, nor love, but shared hardships and memories---these brothers, one a Saint, and the other, a Devil, disliked one another."_

_"The Saint, the more emotional of the two, did not truly hate his sibling---but the Devil? He hated the Saint. He hated how easy he was to be around; the Devil hated how every person in their village waved and cheered for him; the Devil hated how dazzling his brother's smile was; the Devil hated how much he loved his brother."_

_"Most of all, the Devil hated how perfect his brother was. Or, how pure he **seemed.** He hated it, for the Devil knew his brother was like him. There was only a single difference between the two. The Devil was aware of his flaws, his **evil.** His brother, the Saint, simply pretended they weren't there."_

There was another picture---one of the Saint, clad in white, with a devilish smile. The Devil, black as the night, fumed in the corner as the townspeople worshipped the Saint.

_"One day, in the town square, the Devil had enough of his brother's facade. He tore through the crowd, pushing and shoving the folk as he approached his brother. His brother, undeterred by the Devil, greeted his sibling with a beaming smile."_

_"'Hello, my brother! It is nice to see you again.' The Devil, frustrated, struck his brother. The Saint, mildly surprised, blinked back pained tears. Then, he laughed. 'Oh, you! We both know I'm not a fan of roughhousing.'"_

_"The Devil, horns shining and crimson, caressed his brother's bruised cheek. 'Saint, we are one and the same. Two sides of the same jagged coin. Why do you pretend like it is not so? Why do you shun me?' The Saint, shocked, rushed to his brother's side."_

_"'Brother, Devil, we are not the same. You are you, and I am me.' The Saint comforted his brother, proving once again to the townsfolk how good-natured and innocent he was. The Devil, overwhelmed and hurt, wept bright red blood. His natural form---ebony wings and sharp claws---burst through his skin."_

_"The masses, frightened by his demonic visage, rent the two apart, separating the two brothers from their only family. The Devil, surrounded by pitchfork and flame, understood his brother. His brother, as eager as ever, didn't rise to the Devil's defense. His brother, the Saint, joined them as they brought the Devil to the pyre."_

The next picture was of the Saint, holy wings and divine halo upon his head, following the crowd in the sky. He pointed at his brother, who was being dragged through the dirt, mud, and muck to his final resting place. His brother, the Devil, spilled black feathers on the footpath. His mouth, taken up by razor-like teeth, had been split into an agonizing caterwaul. His dark eyes never left his brother, and the Saint's attention never resided on the Devil for more than a passing second.

_"As the Devil thrashed against the rope, his brother, the Saint, grinned. He spoke, reverence in his voice. 'Oh, fallen brother of mine. I had never wished to harm you so. But the people, the poor people of this town, demand your ashes. Who am I to deny them?'"_

_"' **You!** You are my brother! My kin!' The Devil cried, wailing as his brother lit the torch with his blessed fire. 'Stop this, please! I don't want to die!' The Saint stopped, arm poised to chuck the flare into the wood, and free his brother."_

_"The folk, understanding the Saint's hesitance, called out to him. 'Oh, Angel, Angel! You love your brother, we know, we know! But he is a plague on us! Do it...for us!'"_

_"The Angel, satiated with the crowd's pleading, cackled as he lit his brother up in the roaring fire. The Devil screamed. 'Brother, oh, brother!' The Devil called. 'Have you forgotten? We are the same person!'"_

_"The Angel, puzzled, watched his brother as he grimly whimpered. His scaly skin blistered and melted, and blood seeped down the pole. It was then a bucket of water was thrown onto the Angel. He had also caught fire, and his pristine robes were charred an ugly black."_

_"The water quenched the fire of both brothers, but when the Angel scanned for his brother, he had disappeared. The Angel, assuming his brother dead, returned to their home."_

_"As he slept, as he delved into the world of suffering, the Angel heard weeping. He sought it out, descending the stairs of the home he had made with his brother. As he reached the last step, he was pushed to the ground."_

_"'Oh, Angel.' The Devil chided. 'We were wrong. I am not the Devil, and you are not the Saint.' The Saint attempted to stand, but the Devil kneeled next to him. 'We are brother, you and I. We cannot live without one another.'"_

_"'Oh, Devil, whatever do you mean?'"_

_"'Angel, we are **one and the same.** What kills you kills me. What pains you pains me. We are two sides of the same coin. The same...but different. Oh, brother, we cannot escape the other!'"_

_"'So, let us escape, together.' The Devil hugged his brother, smiling warmly. The Angel kicked and fought his brother, but the Devil **persevered.** As the Saint quieted, as his black blood leaked through the wound on the Devil's chest, the Saint finally understood his brother."_

_"His brother, the Devil, loved him more than anything. His brother, the Devil, knew his true nature. His brother, the Devil, had made sense of their existence. His brother, himself, had killed them both. His brother, the Devil in him, stood, and he followed."_

_"The two held hands, never breaking apart. The two journeyed to the sun, the warmth, and never strayed. The two never parted, never stopped, never questioned the other. The two became the one, and the one kept traveling, seeking justice for other brothers."_

"The end," Iudex whispered, not disturbing the two sleeping monsters. He gathered the book, softly biting his cheek. He left the room dark.

Iudex exhaled, eyes wandering to the black shape to his left. The Smile frowned, and Iudex sighed. The Smile faded, and Iudex placed a hand on his hip. The child curled up.

 _"Frisk."_ He admonished. They gave him a coy simper, pawing at their neck sheepishly. Iudex's eyes narrowed into slits. Frisk stood, coming away from the wall. "Eavesdropping, child? How curious you are."

"Sorry." Iudex couldn't help but notice how they rubbed their eyes. He ran his teeth over his bottom lip.

"Seriously? Has nobody in this house heard of sleep?" Iudex ranted lightheartedly. Their hands jerked their sleeves, an action Iudex took as nervous. Their expression was veiled as scolded shame, but Iudex knew---he could tell.

He facepalmed. "You want a story, too?"

They nodded, already racing to their staircase. Iudex accompanied the child, scaling the steps to their attic room. By the time he made it to the top, they were already laying back. They fidgetted in their bed, smile broad and excited.

The one thing about reading stories that Iudex complained about? Neither Papyrus nor Frisk had a spare chair for him to sit on. Seeing no alternative, he subjected himself to standing. Frisk's bed was just too high for him to take a knee.

"Okay, young one. What story shall we read today?" Iudex panned through the Anthology's chapters, eventually settling on a classic. "Ever hear _Little Red Riding Hood?_ "

Iudex perceived the fact that, no, the kid who has barely had human interaction would not know the story. They hummed a 'hmm-mmm,' confirming the Judge's knowledge.

"Well, you're in for a treat." Iudex cleared his throat, drawling the first line in a deep, curt tone. _"Once upon a time..."_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of the lights in the house, unpowered, allowed the darkness to trickle into the corners; it stained the floors. Watery ink floated from the cracks and crevices of every room.

Night had fallen swiftly---no one was awake and roaming. The world outside had no bearing on the realm inside---no noise, no color, no life, nothing.

The silence was despairing and diabolical, diffident yet domineering in its depressed, dreary weight. The stillness, so dogmatic in assurances, did nothing to stop the disturbance Iudex directly flinched at. He glided over the stairs in a dastardly motion, only disrupted as the third step from the top made a distinct creak.

The man ceased, standing stock-still. Frisk's breathing, which he heard clear as day, did not wobble. Even as Iudex tottered over the last step into their room, he found himself with his heart beating rapidly---as though a wild animal that had been cornered took up residence in it.

He crept over the precipice, stalking his way across the rug, hunched and shadowy. He wetted his lips with his tongue, eyebrows narrowing as the child dreamed. His hands fell just short of his knees, and Iudex's shoulders tensed.

Like a snake, he slithered forth, towering over Frisk as they napped. His face was etched with a roguish expression. Reaching his right hand over, he brushed a stray strand of hair away from their brow. The same palm, attired in a hauntingly grey glove, found its place inches from Iudex's own cheek.

Breathing in deeply, _he tugged._

The feather, purposefully dulled, still radiated in his loose grip. The whispered cheered, forcing the breath out of the Judge---grinding his teeth, he quartered the flowing, white plume on their forehead.

_He let his mind escape._

**"Greetings."**

Their profile held veiled, shrouded. Chara's green and yellow sweater maintained its luster, not abiding by the void that encompassed their eyes and jaw.

Their fists were contorted expectantly near their waist. Iudex thought it histrionic how they held their chin high, but gulped and backpedaled as he took a step forward.

"There is no need to be so dramatic and formal around me, young one." Iudex scolded gingerly. With a faint heave, Iudex plopped down on the gray dirt. "So, you can cut the act."

He laid back, slipping his forearms under his head and crossing his right leg over the knee of his left. He observed the child through the brush of his lashes. He found them doing the same.

 _"Fine."_ They scowled. "I'll drop it if you drop yours." They compromised. Iudex cocked a brow in response. The child no longer bothered standing upright and postured, instead, stooping lower than their already meager height. After a moment, Iudex hissed out his question.

"Tch. And what, pray tell, would that act be?" He quizzed Chara, quickly growing irritated at their lack of response. They sniffed, drawing in their rosy cheeks.

"Stop _acting_ nice. I'm not convinced. It's not convincing." They informed Iudex. Chuckling darkly, he rolled up to a standing position. Once again, the child wearily retreated. Iudex leisurely closed the gap, stretching his elbow across his torso.

Chara, blood draining from their skin, held their ground. Even as the cloaked man leaned over, whispering into their ear, they ignored the dread wrenching their gut---a swarm of gloomy butterflies fluttering and pounding.

 _"Are...you...sure...that...is...what...you...want?"_ Iudex slapped each word into their skull, each wretched syllable scornfully slicing the air. They could hear the vindictive lilt in his voice; he was _smiling._

He remained there, way too close for comfort, for the better stretch of a minute. He welcomed their shaking and their hitching breath as an answer, sliding wisp-like back to his spot. He collapsed into the same position, but on his knees.

"Anyway," He shrugged. "I had something you might want to know." Iudex didn't look at them, instead, patting the ground next to him. When they didn't react, Iudex gave them a sidelong glare. They stumbled over promptly. "You want to hear it?"

The child pressed their lips together, wringing their fists into a knot. Chara twitched, plucking a loose thread in the seams of their sweater. Their boots, slightly scuffed and well-worn, dredged holes in the dirt.

"Do I have a choice?" They questioned. Iudex nodded.

"I understand that you are anticipating my words, but there is no easy way of saying this---though, you may be happy at the news." Iudex fiddled with the hem of the cloak, scraping it against his pants. "Tell you what, I give you to the count of three. Either you cover your ears, or you don't. Either way, it needs to be said." Iudex averted his gaze.

"One, two..." Chara swallowed, face hardening. Iudex exhaled. "three."

He took a moment to analyze them. They met his stare, hands firmly at their sides. Iudex clicked his tongue, resting his head in a palm.

"Your father is dead." Chara jolted, neck whipping to Iudex. He had their apt attention.

"Are...Are you sure?" They implored, lugging themselves closer. "H-He's dead?" Iudex affirmed his statement, reaching for his weapon. They grimaced, recoiling back.

"I am most definitely sure that Simon Frener is deceased. After all..." The Judge felt the sharp edge of the blade, towing it over his gloved knuckles. Iudex, unblinking, focused his blue needles on Chara's chocolate saucers. The eyes were a window into the SOUL; Iudex exploited that.

For a single second, their black SOUL parted, unveiling a monotonous, dull red. It wasn't as strong as Frisk's, nor was it half as bright as his daughter's. He could say absolutely and confidently that they weren't a mage.

Iudex made watercolor patterns using the wet blood on the weapon.

_"I killed him myself."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pay close attention to the story; foreshadowing galore! What is it foreshadowing? Well, honestly, it can be applied to every arc this series will have. But specifically, if possible, the final one.
> 
> Other news, the next few chapters will break the chain I have crafted. Slice of Life is good and all, but we still have a story to get through. Be expecting Chapter 5 rewrite coming with the next chapter.
> 
> Uh, there's not much else...
> 
> -Much love, your friend, The Writer


	20. Back To Back (Part. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even a worm will turn...

"I have never been beaten with a stick harder in my entire life."

Everything hurt; his legs, bruised; his arms, slabs of concrete; his chest, a pincushion of splinters; his sides, red and blotchy; his head, hammering; his SOUL, weak.

"What happened?" Frisk asked as the two made their way past an old statue, a little skip in their gait. Raindrops showered the weathered stone, each stream of condensation slipping down its surface.

_What a sad statue._

"The River Person happened." Iudex tattled. "What an unforgiving teacher." Iudex evened his cloak, stroking over a particularly delicate welt. He remembered that one.

_"DO IT!" Dentor hefted the stick over his shoulder, threatening Iudex. Iudex very quickly complied, changing the color of his cloak as he flinched._

_"You're on thin ice, Judge!" Helvetica chastened, pushing Iudex over with a skeletal foot. Iudex took a breather on the floor. "Be faster."_

"The River Person? Why were they hitting you?" Frisk further implored, garnering a skeptical look from Iudex. His face was set as he paused. They kept walking forward, and, after a second, Iudex followed.

"I suppose it would make sense," Iudex admitted. "He always was one to remain neutral." The man placed forward, tucking his chin and inspecting the floor.

"You knew the River Person? Like, _before_ you fell?" Frisk quizzed, turning to search Iudex's face for a lie. The man shook his head, cupping his hands behind his back.

"Not quite." Iudex found the stalactites protruding from the cave ceiling. "I presume you two have never talked much, then?" Frisk scrunched their face, cheeks popping out as they folded their brow. Their shoulders slumped as they mimicked Iudex's cupped hands.

"He's _weird._ Riddles and singing; all he ever did." Frisk blinked, bending their knees and rocking on their feet. "What do I need to know about him?" Frisk enjoined, flickering their eyelids twice.

Iudex ruffled their hair, starting into the next room. They lagged a few feet behind but kept their mouth closed. The distant sound of a downpour boomed off the cavern walls.

"He was like you, once," Iudex confessed gently. "Lord Dentor, Grand Determination Mage. One with the power to bend the world to his will." Iudex chuckled. "Even still---no matter his power---he was outclassed by both you and Carmine."

"Me? A-And Carmine?" Frisk stuttered, confounded. "Does that mean I'm a mage?"

Iudex glanced at the sign, reading the words and taking an umbrella from the bin. He flipped it open, raising it above his head. He huddled Frisk close to himself, laying his sleeve on their collarbone and stepping toward the violent rain.

"Yes. I can tell just by your 'power' to manipulate time." Frisk still caught some stray drops on their sweater, so Iudex crouched down; the umbrella halted the excess from wetting their clothes. "Determination mages work in simple ways. If there is a substantial Grand Mage, there will be no other mages under him. If not, then some will appear and further sap his power."

"Dentor was the leader of the Legion during the time of the Barrier's sealing; we assumed him dead after Carmine emerged. She took over his power but did not quite meet his standards. She was somewhere in between a Grand Mage and a Lesser. Hence, she was called a Medium."

His boots splashed puddles apart, dousing the area with even more water. Frisk purposefully stomped a plash, spraying raindrops all over Iudex's pants. They looked up at the man, expecting an admonishment. Iudex just smirked.

"This is supposed to be a serious conversation, child." His flippant tone eased them. Then, Iudex handed the umbrella to them, drawing up his hood. "And, this is how you _destroy_ a puddle!" Iudex took a high leap into the air, coming down on the puddle with his heels.

Frisk giggled, returning the umbrella to Iudex.

The two rounded a corner, striding their way down another rocky corridor. Another left; they came into a more open space. The stars were glittery, winking things just close enough to be inspected. Iudex did not, instead, admiring the castle in the distance.

"I suppose that is our journey's destination? Where Asgore and the SOULs are?" Frisk nodded, and Iudex reciprocated gravely. It was a glorious sight, but Iudex would not appreciate it.

"Um, Mr. Iudex?" Frisk pried.

"Just...Iudex. Please." He petitioned docilely.

"We should probably go back. There's a cliff up ahead, and then Undyne. If we take the bird, we will get there faster." Frisk suggested, pointing toward where they came.

"I understand. Let us backtrack then. Time is of the essence, after all." Iudex nodded scholarly, pivoting to leave. He made sure Frisk was protected from the rain, corralling them close.

The two retraced their steps down the narrow halls, surmounting the rain, and replacing the umbrella into the bin. Iudex noticed how Frisk eyed the basket, hand twitching as their smile transformed into a minor pout. He did not question it.

The two strolled into the next room, ambling away from the statue and into the more spacious cave. Two slow waterfalls fed down from the ceiling, depositing sediment and water into an unknown basin.

"So, as I was saying, you are most lik-"

The world exploded in a blast of cyan. Iudex was whipped across the cave, colliding harshly with the rock wall. His cloak was tattered and damaged, and he felt many cuts litter his body.

He flopped on his side, coughing roughly. All the air in his lungs had rushed out, forcibly expelled by the powerful attack. He slowly pushed himself up to his elbows; his chest and core tightened dangerously, and he felt he had a stinging pain in his ribcage.

Gradually, he rose to one hand, then the other. Not fast enough, a blue-green glow illuminated the ground below him. It grew in diameter, reaching a few feet. The magic surfaced, striking his SOUL. He winced, a nasty dropping feeling fermenting in his frantic SOUL; it _burned._

_He couldn't move._

"Iudex, stay down! That's a human!" _Undyne._ She yelled, then Frisk shrieked, prompting Iudex to shout. He fought against the magic, lugging himself upright. The Judge awkwardly positioned his feet under himself, stance wide. He balanced himself, placing a hand on the wall while the other clutched his side.

 _"S-Stop!"_ Iudex lashed his head around, eyes wide. Frisk was desperately scrambling away from Undyne, who menacingly held a spear in her webbed fingers. Their feet and hands slid off the wet rocks, frictionless.

There was blood on the floor; Frisk had a spear lodged in their hip. Undyne stormed closer, bringing her knee up to her chest, chambering a devastating kick. She launched it, slamming her armored foot against Frisk's chin. A sickening _crack_ resounded, as well as a pained scream.

The child landed flat on the floor, and Iudex could not do anything but watch as Undyne hammered a foot into their back. The monster pinned Frisk to the floor, making their frenzied scrabbling useless. Undyne made a guttural cry, raising her spear above her head.

The magic surrounding Iudex's SOUL disappeared, and he bum-rushed Undyne. He tackled her, her spear just missing its mark and digging into the soil. They tumbled, rolling over and over. Once again, Iudex crashed into the wall. His grip faltered, and Undyne surged upwards.

"Grr! Let me kill this human, you dumbass!" The monster summoned spears, beaming, bright cyan spears. They fired like a machine gun, one after another, tracking Frisk as they threw themselves away. Four penetrated the rock wall, shaking the earth.

The cavern was heating up, rising to a soldering boil. The air became compressed and stuffy, limiting Iudex's intake even more, and making his sternum flash in a heaty pain. The cloak unraveled and rewound itself together, threads shooting out from under the mantle and wrapping around the missing patches as it stitched itself together again. As the coat fixed itself, Iudex felt slightly better; the pain in his ribs dulled, and more air made it down his esophagus.

Iudex jumped up bombastically, readying his magic for combat. The scythe slashed at the air as he conjured it, the blade reflecting a shine from Undyne's spears. Iudex coughed once more before attacking.

He reared up, letting loose a savage battle cry. Undyne winced, spun, and blocked his attack. Jagged, blinding cyan tumbled from her spears, the explosive energy arcing away from the monster and into the room around.

Iudex slashed some more, spinning the scythe like a staff over his head. The power that action added unbalanced Undyne as she narrowly blocked a strike to her left flank. She slipped back, recovering into a roll and casting a barrage at Iudex. He sprinted out of its way, ducking under a particularly precise spear.

"Ngah! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Undyne demanded. "ARE YOU SERIOUSLY DEFENDING A HUMAN!? UGH! IS YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY THE SAME!?"

Iudex responded by shuffling forward, feinting a slash, and front-kicking Undyne in the face. She stumbled back, dust falling from a cut above her cheek.

"GODDAMMIT! THAT'S IT!" Undyne thrust her spear at Iudex, who leaned out of the way. He prepared a counter---he was caught by a volley of yellow pikes. He lifted his weapon to block and tensed his legs to dodge.

They sailed over him, spiraling around his guard. Iudex jumped to the side, slapping a pike away. Another lodged itself in his shoulder painfully, a deep gouge spilling his life essence onto the red cloak. He brought his attention back to Undyne.

A _storm_ of spears raced toward him. He flattened himself to the wall, yanking his weapon to his side. After the spears missed, he reoriented his body, glaring at Undyne. She did not look at him, instead, glancing over his- _Frisk!_

Iudex whirled around, just catching Frisk weaving through multiple blue and yellow attacks. They, impressively, evaded every single one, pausing after Undyne's attack to shoot finger guns. They winked.

"Aw, did you miss-"

A yellow spear burst their head open, splattering blood all over the cave floor. Their body fell over, slumping to the ground, lifeless. Iudex froze, observing their SOUL as it made its flight out of their body. It shimmered, cracks tearing up its center like spiderwebs. Then, _it shattered,_ spreading red fragments into the air.

They died. Frisk died under _his_ protection. A child, _the Lord,_ and he failed to help them, failed to save them. They fell to a threat he thought he had already handled.

Undyne, the monster who Papyrus claimed as his friend, who had joked and dined with Iudex, had impaled a kid, Iudex's charge, twice and nearly killed him.

Iudex snarled, warping his body around to scowl at Undyne. She let her weapon dissipate, the radiance fading away as she gazed, mouth open wide, at Frisk. Her shocked eye never left their body.

"It, _it...broke,_ " She stated dumbly. "The SOUL-" Iudex charged her, boots slamming against the ground as he almost flew over the rocks. Undyne's eye found him. _Too late._ Iudex dug his feet in, just now entering her personal space. He rotated his left leg, swinging his arm. The hook caught Undyne off guard, pushing her back as she slipped and fell. Iudex pounced on her, mounting her and dropping his scythe. **"W-Wait!"**

Iudex did not wait, did not hesitate; he loaded punch after punch onto Undyne's face, deforming it into a cloud of dust. His knuckles scraped against her teeth, drawing lines of blood. It mixed with her powder.

Punch after punch, he stayed silent. Undyne tried to arrest his hands with hers, which just allowed him access to hit her face harder. She got the message, bundling up her arms. Her gauntlets worked well to block his furious flurry. They did their job so well, Iudex switched it up.

He clawed her hands away from her face, fastening them to the ground. Then, he rocked back and pitched his head into her chin. She screeched, toiling to get him off. She did, rocketing her hips up and propelling him onto the cave floor.

Undyne recovered first, changing his SOUL green and backing away timorously. Her fingers caressed her high-strung jaw, spreading a sheen of cloudy dust into the air as she grimaced. Iudex stood, already shoving at the magic as frantically as possible. It imprisoned him, a mirror-like green glass encasing the Judge. Her eye was outraged and angry, yet she didn't attack him again.

"Iudex!" Her voice was scratchy and scathing as she spat at him. "What the _fuck_ are you doing!?" Iudex pressed against the SOUL magic, probing it for a chink; a weak point for him to escape.

"You attacked us first!" Iudex vindictively accused, cloak flaring around his figure. It stretched and elongated, tendrils of marred cloth wisping upward like ruby flames.

"That, that _thing_ was a human!" Undyne roared, waving her hand to indicate Frisk's corpse. Their crimson blood seeped out, pooling around their remains and swamping their damp clothes in sticky liquid.

 _"I know!"_ Iudex exclaimed. Undyne reeled back, then limped forward. She came closer, feet away from his cage. "I was _defending_ them from-from you!" Undyne's one eye dilated as a flash of understanding arrived into her mind.

 **"You!"** She spat, inching closer, yet closer still. "You _are_ a **human!** Just like...Just like...them." She tapered off, turning and stepping back toward Iudex.

 _One more step,_ he thought. _That's all I need._

"Wait." Undyne's voice lowered, squeaking as she examined the body on the floor. "W-Wait." Her eye narrowed as she looped around. _"Your daughter. T-That was-?"_

She leaped back as Iudex broke through the cage, avoiding his attempt to grapple her. She brought out her weapon again---he pivoted on his feet, curving his lead foot to be perpendicular to Undyne. Then, he swung his back leg, guiding it with his hip and chopping his hand down for momentum. The roundhouse met its mark---her exposed ribcage.

It devastated the monster, who collapsed onto the floor. The fish-woman exhaled rapidly, floundering like a fish on her knees. Undyne's body twisted, armor distorting into a static-like state. Iudex bore into her SOUL, CHECKing her health. Three digits.

_Iudex coiled his hands around her neck._

She didn't fight it, arms listlessly flapping as Iudex towed her up and flung her against the wall. She choked out a few garbled words, left hand tugging at his arm feebly. He strangled her, face blank as she slowly lost consciousness.

She may have been out, but she was alive.

 _The cloak wasted no time, ragged daggers gouging deep into her skin._ Her HP plummeted, draining from three digits to two, two to one, one to nill.

Only the sound of rain accompanied her gust of death.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iudex fell down onto his knees.

Frisk did the same, pawing at their head as they took greedy gulps of air. They pulled their hair cruelly, wrenching globs of brown from their scalp as they groaned.

Iudex clutched his sides, bunching up the cloak in his palms. The mantle quieted, the whispering receding. The headache building was no match for the extreme abundance of adrenaline that pumped through his veins.

_His teeth sharpened._

Iudex promptly bit the knuckle of his index finger, reopening the phantom wounds of the ground-and-pound he did with Undyne. The blood snakes slid down his sleeves, cooling his numbed skin. He was actively hyperventilating now, no better than the child next to him was doing.

 _"What happened?"_ Frisk questioned, tears starting down their flushed cheeks. Their eyes, broad and panicked, searched for Iudex. To say that they were comforted by Iudex's appearance would be a lie. Even he had that same distant look in his eyes.

But, Iudex gulped and steadied his heartrate. His fists were still balled up, and his teeth kept munching on his fingers; at least he felt well enough to stand. His back was to the cold cave wall, and he moaned miserably.

 _"You died."_ Iudex reminded Frisk. "Yellow spear, straight to the head. B-Blood _everywhere._ " He trembled, bringing up his hood. He wiggled his arms out of his sleeves, crossing them over his chest. His nails took chunks of young flesh, freshly made, and mauled them. He whimpered.

"I-Iudex!" Frisk stopped him, rushing over to embrace him around his waist. He paused, chomping down on his tongue. Not hard enough to hurt. "Now is not the time for that!"

"You're right, Frisk. T-Thank you." He needed a good push right now. He wormed his arms up and out his sleeves, using the freedom to undo two clasps of his cloak. Then, he realized he was only wearing the Shroud. He redid them, jogging away from the room.

"Iudex?" They cried, racing after him.

 _"B-Bird."_ Iudex crowed, reducing his pace. The child caught up, gliding their left hand into his right. They anchored themselves in the ground, refusing to let Iudex continue.

"Stop! We have to think about this!" They exclaimed. Iudex hunched over, fingers tightening like a vice around theirs. They reeled their hand back, squeezing it. Iudex winced.

 _"Shit."_ He stated, a vulnerable lilt raising its pitch.

His objective was forgotten as he kneeled next to them, holding his hands out and asking for theirs. They dubiously obliged. Iudex scrutinized their palm, noting that he had accidentally cut them. It was a small scratch.

"I'm sorry, Frisk," He apologized, hugging them. They rent themselves away, waggling a finger in his face.

"You better be! We just _died,_ and you're acting like that didn't happen!" They cited patronizingly. Despite their tone, Iudex could hear the crack in their voice as they spoke.

"No, child, _you_ died; _you!_ " He stood, sweeping his hand over the landscape. "Undyne killed you _in front of me._ Do you understand how that feels?" His voice rose, a wretched and sorrowful well that he _should not_ have unearthed.

"I-" Iudex was interrupted.

"You didn't die?" Frisk scanned his expression. "What happened to Undyne?" They hit the nail, causing Iudex to flinch and avert his gaze. "What happened to her, Iudex?"

They continued, circling around to meet his eyes. They kept asking the same question, beating it into Iudex's ears like a punching bag. His eyes fluttered shut as he finally answered.

 _ **"I killed her!"**_ Iudex disclosed, frustrated. "It's what I do, child. I _kill_ people. That is my existence!" He heaved, grinding his teeth together. "That is my role as Judge! Sinners---murderers, rapists, smugglers and drug dealers, robbers, embezzlers---anybody who is sinful and _filthy_ dies!"

Iudex wrought his chin away, hands flopping on his thighs as he kneeled. An intense tremor rocked him, a single raindrop drizzling down from his snowy opals.

"She killed you, a child, because you were the key to her people's freedom. It's what I do, what I am! If you don't like it-" Iudex inhaled, breathing heavily. He did not dare to look at Frisk, remaining deathly silent for a period.

Iudex grappled the rising bile in his throat, blinking away the dread stirring in his body. His shoulders snapped together as he stabbed his nails into his palms.

He let out a palpitating exhale, tongue lapping over his teeth, his canines specifically. He forcefully relaxed his contracted muscles, releasing his talons from the skin of his hand. Iudex felt scaly all over, skin rough and calloused.

"I have accepted who I am. If you can't, I understand completely. If you can't," Iudex finally bit the bullet, staring at Frisk's legs. "Just tell me. _I'll leave._ " He stood, pinching his eyelashes together.

Iudex stalked away, cloak hissing. His stomach churned and shifted, and his heart; there were too many repressed feelings coming to light here. He couldn't handle them all. And Frisk's silence was obviously an answer, one to leave.

He bit his tongue _hard._ The taste of iron and the throbbing pain assaulted his senses. Iudex was about to take a left, walk down a cave path, and never be seen again. But Frisk spoke.

"Wait!" They said, running forward. Iudex stood still, watching them in his peripherals.

 **"Watch out!"** A gruff voice warned, an azure blast rocking the ground feet away from where he previously stood. Iudex ordered his weapon to appear, and his cloak's hem floated up his back to his shoulders. The knives hovered just above his collarbone, awaiting his command.

Iudex struck.

Undyne wailed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 rewrite will be up sometime today.
> 
> I'll be honest, both this chapter and the next were written last Thursday. Two chapters in one sitting are my record. I believe they turned out... okay, but my inability to write fight scenes kinda screwed me up. It's just something that comes from practice, and I don't have any of that.
> 
> No other news
> 
> -Your friend, the Writer


	21. Back To Back (Part. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Iudex makes a break-through, and Undyne pays for her sin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings!
> 
> I just want to say, I wrote three chapters in one day. Maybe that isn't too amazing for some, but for me, a person who struggled to write A chapter in 6 days, that is astounding. 
> 
> Also, the Judge has KR. Who knew?
> 
> Today is the end of my healthy sleeping habits, being that I am up at dawn without sleep. That being said, the last few hours have not been interesting at all. My WiFi has been going out frequently, limiting my ability to write or use my writing resources greatly. Also, can't play games. Sad days. 
> 
> Anyway, Carmine's chapter is next, because I have no idea where to place it or the three intermissions I have ready that peek into Iudex's past life. I can't NOT put them in this work, as the next one doesn't focus on Iudex much at all. I'll find a way, I'm sure. They may follow the upcoming cameo of... someone odd. I'll figure it out.
> 
> Love, the Writer
> 
> P.S.  
> 500 hits soon! That's amazing! I'm glad I decided to make an actual story instead of that disgusting piece of prose that WAS the basis of this universe. Yeah, THAT story sucked. But, hey, I get to borrow premade characters from myself, so... that's good! Basically all the mages are recycled, except Iudex and Carmine.

Sans had woken up to the humans gone. Papyrus had stirred next to him; most of his sickness gone. He was still out of it and loopy, clenching his arms around Sans when he tried to leave, stating that 'Dad' had to wake them up, or they couldn't get out of bed. Sans patted his brother's radius, assuring him that he was only getting a snack.

And that he did---a salty snack, bitter and tangy, written in sloppy handwriting. A red marker sat beside the paper---the only one ripped from the package. It was Frisk's handwriting, the childish print accompanied by smiley faces and cute drawings.

 _"Hey, D-"_ The 'D' was slashed. _"Sans, we're going to Waterfall! Don't worry, we can handle Undyne!"_ There was a shoddy drawing of Undyne smiling her signature shark grin, her armor's proportions askew. Sans huffed a laugh, delighted that their skills had improved in the last few months. He remembered teaching them how to write in plain English---they had a good grasp of Magicks already.

"Really captured her 'fishage,' kid." Sans complimented to no one.

His attention was drawn to a book next to the paper. He ignored it, fishing out his phone, which was, thankfully, at half its capacity after the early night. It took less than a second to pull up his recent calls and tap the first option.

 _Ring. Ring. Ri-_ "Sans?" Dr. Alphys questioned, voice slow and quavering. By Sans' estimate, she had just woken up. That and he could hear her bed cube click shut, the shrill noise ringing through the echoing laboratory walls.

"Hey, Al'. Need an update on our humans' situation." Sans requested in a curt, no-nonsense tone. The muffled sound of claws tapping on the floor could be heard through the speaker. The faint whirring of the scientist's escalators thrummed the air, and a short few seconds later, the lizard was tapping away at her keyboard.

She gasped, claws smashing the keys as though scared. The scientist frantically shuffled, feet clicking against the tiled flooring of the laboratory.

"S-SANS! You need to see this, now!" Alphys yelled at the skeleton, which honestly freaked him out. She never raised her voice, besides in the last run when Undyne...died.

Sans dropped his phone, teleporting to the lab. Alphys startled, flailing as Sans gently pushed her away. He watched the big screen, taking in the shadowy red figure huddling over Undyne, two red sash sleeves choking her neck. Three thread spikes engorged themselves on Undyne's chest, piercing into her ribcage. Sans swore he saw a faint white glow peak through the shallow ditches of the woman's bosom.

Alphys whimpered, whomping on the floor as the Captain's dust spread over the blue-gray rocks. Sans kept his hands in his pockets as his eye lights became void.

_Red. Splatters and puddles of unhappy red. Leaking red---leaking from the body feet away from the Judge. It had no face, no head, but he could tell from the blue-red sweater._

His jaw became firm, teeth grinding. He didn't want to see the bloody corpse of _his_ kid, but he did, and righteous rage flowed through him. It was so, so infuriating how he could not utilize it anywhere else but the Hall.

**The world spun.**

Sans tumbled off the bed, his brother's feet bumping his spine. Papyrus had reflexively jolted upright, sensing a reset, and producing a frustrated whine. His sickly brother thrashed his head around the room until he spotted Sans.

"Brother, what is happening?" He seemed better than before, the cloud in his mind batted away by the invasive magic. "Where are the humans? Where is-" Papyrus choked a cough. "Where is Iudex? I...may have fucked up."

"So, you remember that, huh?" Sans poked fun at Papyrus. "Don't worry, Dad took it in stride, Paps." Papyrus blushed red in his boney cheeks, bowing his head and stammering.

"Y-You w-were there?" Papyrus blinked. "O-Oh, yeah-" Sans pulled himself up to a standing position, rapidly rending his phone from his pocket.

"Hey, Alphys?" Sans had dialed up the Doctor quickly, brushing his brother to the side for the time being. "We need a report on the humans' location, ASAP!"

Alphys sputtered on the other side of the line, rushing as fast as she could to the big screen. Papyrus gestured at his skull, where his ears would be. Then, he pointed at the phone. Sans clicked on the speaker, the hum of the lab's air conditioner permeating out of the slits.

"T-They're n-not i-in Snowd-din? A-At all?" The Doctor interrogated. Despite her stutters, she had a focused, concise ring in her high pitch voice. "W-Wait, I see them. They're by the telescope in Waterfall. Frisk is chasing the big human, and..." The Doctor flung the phone against the floor, letting out a fearful cry. It clattered on the floor as the Doctor's breathing hitched.

"Alph? You okay?" Sans' eye sockets trained the phone with a hard look. When there was no response, Sans pocketed his phone and made his way to the door. Papyrus trailed behind, following his brother down the stairs and to the entrance.

"I'm coming with you!" Papyrus stated frankly, expecting his older brother's disapproval. "Before you say anything, we both know your magic is not strong enough to fight most threats; mine is. I'm coming." Sans shrugged, shortcutting the two monsters to the telescope. They didn't have time to debate, not when their friends were in danger.

Frisk careened toward the telescope head-first. Iudex's cloak whistled through the air, snaking around their right ankle and catching them. It supported them, suspending them mid-air as they swung like a pendulum, side-to-side. Their scream died down after a few seconds, but Undyne's caustic blare did not.

Two pincer-like cloth claws had embedded themselves into her shoulders, piercing through and bandaging around her arms like fanciful twill shackles. She was forced to her knees, the knives dragging her down, and her shocked grunt evolved into a pained wail; there was some kind of poison damage chipping away at her HP. It felt like icy cold metal, slowly diluting into her magical body. However, it did little to no actual harm, only a single point per second.

"What the fuck, man!?" She screeched at Iudex as she inanely fought her bindings, leaking off-white dust all over the garment. Iudex shushed her, turning around to make sure he put Frisk down correctly. The pliable cloth proved strong, able to lift Frisk without an issue. Another three ropes secured themselves around Frisk's appendages, twirling them right-side-up. Then, he carefully lowered them to the ground, unwrapping the cloth. It recoiled back to the cloak.

"Why are you defending that human, skeleton?" Undyne challenged irascibly. Iudex reached his palm out, curling it into a loose fist. The mantle abided his orders, clenching around Undyne firmly, squeezing, wringing dust out like a wet rag.

"Shut up," Iudex commanded impatiently. Undyne balked at him, uncertainty etched into her face. Then, passionate anger took its place. She spat at him, a silken dollop of bubbling powder, missing by many yards.

"I see! YOU'RE A TRAITOR!" She roared, voice sharp and unruly. That broke the reticent man, fanning the urge to hurt, to kill, in his very SOUL with a strong wind. Iudex's face cracked.

 _"I said, SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_ Iudex twisted his fist, making the knives wrench her wounds further apart. When she opened her mouth to talk again, Iudex threw his hand up, the blades of red cloth shooting her up high, close to the top of the cavern. When she reached the top, nearly pressing against the roof, Iudex chopped his hand down, and Undyne began the quick descent.

Inches from the ground, Iudex yanked his hand back up to a level position, halting her fall before she became a smudge on the floor. Her protruding eye met his icy blue eyes, then popped to something behind him, softening in relief. Iudex sent out ten fabric tendrils to scan the area, keeping his eyes on the monster.

The tendril scooted across the rock floor, swiping at anything that moved. It found something, a pole of some sort, and it coiled around it, crawling like a caterpillar up the smooth, shiny pole. Iudex could somehow feel the texture and taste the density. An odd feeling, a sort of intuition, reminded him that the cloak lived.

"Sans, something is moving up my leg." Iudex felt a boney hand tugging his rope, rending it off the 'pole.' Suddenly, three sets of footsteps approached. Papyrus strayed past him, using a bone to slice at his knives. The cloak squealed, writing in pain. Iudex's chest became shallow and empty as Papyrus cut through the first sword. Iudex retracted the second one, unweaving it from Undyne's arm.

As soon as she was free, Undyne catapulted a blast of magic at Iudex, the blue energy slashing toward the Judge and Papyrus, who wandered too close. The cloak draped itself around Papyrus, floating him back toward the three. The explosion resulting from the magic blast barely scratched his mantle, merely charring the ends of his torn hem.

The power whipped Iudex off the ground, causing him to topple quite a distance away. He settled onto the ground, spread-eagle and winded. The cloak released Papyrus, letting him fall to his patellas as it dashed back to its master.

Iudex sighed, clapping his hands on the ground. The cloak accepted his request, using the knives to raise his body. However, its strength waned further, and the material stagnated on the floor.

_He needed to finish this._

Iudex extended his hand rapidly, launching two more cirruses at Undyne. They darted hastily, nimbly waving around Undyne in a half-circle. Two precise blasts from Papyrus eliminated his attacks. The cloak's protests diminished swiftly, and Iudex groaned lowly---that incurred a pungent scent to register in his nose and a weakness to settle in his bones.

"Enough of this fighting, you two!" Papyrus stepped between them, holding his hands up despite the space between the three. Papyrus accosted Iudex. "Why are you two fighting, Iudex?" Papyrus adamantly demanded.

"Yeah, _Dad,_ why are you two fightin'?" Sans also put himself between the two, keeping his keen eye sockets on Undyne. "I mean, I appreciate that you're _thready_ to defend Frisk, but dude, a little overkill."

Undyne glanced at Sans, lowering her eyebrows and tilting her head. "'Dad?' I thought it was 'cousin.'" Sans, not missing a beat, gave Undyne an answer.

"Yeah---bro's cousin, my dad." Undyne scowled at Sans, who just chuckled. "Anyway," Sans sidled up to Undyne, who crossed her arms and scoffed at him.

"What, are you betraying our kind, too?" She indignantly enquired. Sans kept approaching, never faltering in his stride. "Are you the court-appointed peacekeeper?" Sans shrugged, closing the last few feet. He was face to face with Undyne, invading her personal space. She could feel his breath on her scales.

His eye sockets were closed, and his posture snapped into an unnatural level of rigidness. The skeleton halted his breathing, hissing through his fused teeth.

"Just one thing, 'Dyne." Sans planted his right hand on Undyne's chest, jerking her face closer to his. _"Never touch my family again, capiche?"_ Then, Sans was back at Iudex's side.

"Sorry, dude, but I think you sit this one out." Iudex nodded, holding out a hand for Sans to take. A split-second later and Iudex plopped down on the couch, coughing raggedly.

The fit didn't stop, the wet coughs producing bloody spots on the Judge's gloves. He kept coughing and coughing and coughing until he gasped for air. Sans patted his back, teleporting away. The house whispered sweet nothings as the dryness in his throat became unbearable.

Iudex waited a moment then scurried for the sink. The entire time he was squashing the pain that radiated from his insides. Brutal, cruel claws abused and battered his SOUL, knocking it back-and-forth like a game of Pong.

It hurt. Hurt, hurt, _hurt, hurt, hurt, hurt, hurt, hurt; nothing but pain and hot sand. Nothing but the memory of three people drinking hot chocolate around a fire in a shitty, ramshackle camp in the desert. Nothing but the sound of pen on paper as the woman took his name._

_" **That's** your name, dude? Wow. Boring. I thought you'd be more a William type myself. Well, it's nice to meet you. My name's Madeline. Welcome to the afterlife."_

Iudex ducked his entire head under the stream of water. It ran its course down his face, dripping off his hair and swirling down the drain. He cranked the cold setting all the way up, remaining under the water for a while, effacing excessive amounts of blood. His eyes were screwed shut, blocking the water from entering--- _"Don't get any water in your eyes, dude. Sis would kill me."_ \---Jacob was wrong.

_He would kill her, and him, and himself._

Iudex clocked himself in the jaw. Bone against bone was a different feeling. It grounded him, reminded him; they were long gone. _He_ was long gone. The cloak didn't laugh this time; it was as exhausted as Iudex was. Iudex couldn't stand this. The pain in his chest, the pang in his heart; he felt dogged and drained. Even trekking back to the sofa brought another round of galling coughing.

As Iudex sunk into the cushions, he peeled the gloves off his hand. They were red and stained, in need of deep cleansing. When the cloak rested, the gloves would be clean. When he slept, he would be clean of the anger and negativity in his SOUL; the loneliness.

It was trivial to sleep when he physically had trouble keeping his eyes open.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When someone shook him awake, the first thing he realized was how sore his body felt. Every bit of flesh was tender and sensitive, and the hard bone poking his bicep felt like a needle. Iudex hissed, struggling to sit up.

"Easy there, Daddy-o." Sans chided, placing a steadying hand on Iudex's back. The skeleton helped support him as he sat up, gritting his teeth. Iudex hacked up some more blood.

The fit lasted for a dozen seconds, each cough racking another few raindrops of red on his hands. His lungs felt glacial, stiff crystals sticking each intake of air he took. He threw his head back, softly immersing himself in the cushions as the last few rounds came and passed.

The sound of stomping alerted him to the other skeleton, who trounced over to the sofa hurriedly. The monster weaved his boney digits under Iudex's unoccupied hand, thumb bone rubbing his scabbed knuckles as he moved to sit.

"Iudex, are you okay?" Papyrus queried, taking the seat next to Iudex. The tall skeleton's voice had returned to its lively beat, and so had Papyrus. The lean monster grabbed his chin, maneuvering the Judge's face into the light. Iudex bolted his eyes shut, pulling his hood over his head.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. I just feel like my insides are tearing each other apart." A choked laugh sounded from elsewhere in the room. A gruff, familiar laugh that had Iudex's hair stand straight.

"Wow! Humans are made of somethin' else." Iudex craned his neck to glare at Undyne, the simple action sparking another harrowing feeling at the back of his throat.

Frisk had been sat on the monster's hip, both hands hanging as Undyne hauled them to the couch. "Slide over, nerd." Papyrus shimmied over, closer to Iudex than before. Undyne pivoted and sat on the sofa, bringing Frisk up to sit in her lap.

"So, I guess I don't have to kill you now, huh?" Iudex said rhetorically.

"No offense, but you're in no condition to fight me, human," Undyne responded, sincere and sympathetic. "And, since I'm going to be living here, I'd better clear this up." Undyne sighed as Iudex engaged in another coughing fit. "Kinda expected that..." She muttered under her breath.

"Look, I'm sorry for attacking you guys. I thought humans were bad, and we needed one's SOUL, so..." Undyne shook her head. "For the greater good, you know?"

Iudex averted his eyes, staring at the floor of the living room. He could hear Undyne whispering in a hushed tone, one webbed hand half-covering her strained mouth.

"Kid, I thought you said that would work." Undyne nudged them.

"I thought it would..." Frisk supplied uneasily, tapering off as the mood became hushed and somber. "I-I'm sorry."

"Ugh. Quiet, you two." Iudex ended the conversation in its tracks. "It was ultimately my fault things escalated. And it is my fault that I am emptying my innards on the floor."

Iudex's voice lacked its usual melodic jump, dipping down between hoarse and nasally. Iudex breathed in a trove of precious air, noticing the absolute lack of smell it brought.

"Admittedly," Iudex continued. "It was both our faults. Let's agree to disagree." Iudex strangulated one last word before coughing into his elbow. Luckily, it came back clean. "Okay?"

Undyne nodded, he knew, as Papyrus whooped.

"Great! Now Dad and Undyne aren't killing each other on sight! Such a meaningful step in their friendship." Iudex hammered a fist to his chest, damming up the building laughter. He never thought Papyrus could sound so salty.

"Wait, why _are_ you staying here?" Iudex questioned, eyeing Undyne fully for the first time. Black smudges littered her face, Frisk's and Papyrus' clothes, and Sans' jacket.

"We, uh, sort of burned down my house cooking?" She proffered sheepishly. Iudex managed to keep his cool, running his hand through his slightly wet hair.

"Huh. Where will you be sleeping, then?"

" _I_ will be sleeping with Sans in his pigsty---I mean, room." Papyrus enlightened Iudex, throwing in a joke at his brother's expense. "Undyne will take the couch."

"I see," Iudex said plainly, standing shakily. He kept his hand on the armrest, steading the dizziness and empty-mindedness that plagued his fatigued mind. Once he felt decent enough, he began walking toward the staircase. Each step required precision and timing; Iudex felt too dazed to steadily walk.

"Wait a minute," Undyne stood, tossing Frisk over her shoulder. They bounced on the cushions, giggling. "I have a question." Iudex gazed at Undyne. "You're a human."

"Yes?"

"So, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Undyne slammed her hand on the armrest of the chair, making it keen under the power she exerted. Iudex shook his head, hair whisking over his eyes.

"Elaborate." Iudex rose the stairs at a foxtrot pace. That is to say, as fast as he could, or, very leisurely. Undyne accompanied him, trailing just behind and to the left.

Iudex's boots clashed with Undyne's as they marched up the stairs; Iudex, solemnly, and Undyne, jubilantly.

"That magic! The hell was that?" She grilled Iudex. The Judge paused, coughing as he sought the cloak's magic. The small amount proved just enough to keep the mantle alive.

"Beats me. That has never happened before. And, I am certain that it was the cause for my current..." Iudex sent an eye toward the rest of the room. "predicament."

"Ya' mean, you 'emptying your innards on the floor' like an everyday thing?" Undyne chuckled. "Well, sucks to be you, then. Still," Undyne sped up, surpassing Iudex to the top of the stairs. "I dig it! Totally badass!"

Undyne pumped her fists.

"In the heat of the moment, life or death, you gain a terrifying power to _decimate_ your enemies! It's-It's like that one anime Alphys showed me where the dude and his friends are captured, then he gets the weird eye thing and blows their heads off! I'm jealous." She finished, shark-grin stealing her face.

Iudex sighed, drawing a hand down his face.

"It wasn't 'life or death,' Undyne." He contradicted her statement. "I could take you with or without the extra help."

"Oh, really?" Her smile became playful. "You haven't even come close!"

Iudex made a mistake, opening his mouth without thinking. If he had looked at the other three in the room, he would have seen disapproving or downright defeated expressions.

"Uh, yeah, I have. I already killed you last...time..." Iudex reflected on his words, curling his hands behind his back and dropping his head. Undyne's confused glare bore into his head.

"Last time? The hell does that mean?"

"Great job, buddy!" Sans quipped. "Really showed her _all of our secrets in one go,_ there!"

Iudex sighed, backpedaling down the stairs and flopping next to the couch. Undyne stuck to him like a fly in honey, lowering her brows and jutting out her upper lip.

"No," Iudex leveled a peculiar glance at Frisk. "We should tell her. We will need help." Iudex winked at Frisk. "It is not like we can't redo this after an unfavorable outcome, correct?"

"Okay, what the actual fuck-"

"Language, Undyne." Papyrus accosted, waggling a finger from his seat.

"Fine, Paps. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK AM I MISSING!?" She howled, exasperated, and confuddled. It was Papyrus' turn to sigh.

"Alright. Who's gonna explain this one?" Sans inquired flippantly, amused by the antics of the situation. A gaze, shared by Papyrus, Frisk, and Sans, landed on Iudex.

"Oh, you have got to be fucking me," Iudex muttered under his breath. "Fine." He faced the fish monster. "What do you know about SOULs?" Iudex held up a finger. “Scratch that, what do you know about DETERMINATION?"

"Absolutely nothin'," Undyne replied.

"Well, let me tell you about the power both my daughter and Frisk share."

A power that, somewhere on the surface, was being abused at that time.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carmine really tried to tick the clock back, but nothing worked. Her power had disappeared.

So, she took matters into her own hands---in her own way.


	22. The Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit about Carmine and the world of mages.

"What in the blazes are you doing?" The blond bob-cut woman questioned the crouched brown tangles banteringly. The brunette held an old, rickety toy boat in her clutches, cradling it lovingly to her chest. The girl sputtered, heart racing briskly as she started and cried out.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Remy! Nearly gave me a damned heart-attack." Carmine dragged her left hand down her cheek, glaring half-heartedly at her friend. Remy chuckled, the 25-year-old kneeling next to Carmine and placing a palm on the young girl's shoulder reassuringly. She gave Carmine a tight-lipped smile, mudball eyes falling to the items in the girl's hands.

"What'cha doin'?" Remy repeated once more, drilling the ancient boat with a befuddled expression. Her eyebrows rose as she spotted the picture in Carmine's right hand; it was a picture of her and her father, Iudex. "Are you okay?" Remy implored, maneuvering Carmine's porcelain chin to face her. The mage's red eyes darted back to the boat, and then to the murky pond next to them.

"I'm fine. Just giving Dad the funeral he always wanted." The Judge's progeny leaned forward, scrambling to bring the toy out in front. It had a weathered green hull, and with the deck littered with chips, it had seen many years of use. The picture fared better, the perfect plastic presenting the full view of the two in the Academy Courtyard.

"Awe, you were so cute! _Look at those rosy cheeks!_ " Carmine mustered up the most unamused dead-pan she could, staring at Remy. The Sheriff, not dissuaded by the mage, proceeded to tug the girl's cheeks. "Yer still adorable!"

"Remy, that photo was taken four years ago. And, yes, I'm aware." Carmine smirked, pivoting back to the boat. Carefully, she placed the beloved ornament onto the boat's deck, mindful of its shaking and swaying. Once it was centered, the girl stood up, retreating a few yards back. Her companion followed, taking her place just behind the mage.

"Oh, oh, yer gonna do _that?_ A classic Viking funeral, huh?" The Sheriff nodded, yanking her phone out of her slacks and tapping at its screen. "Well, I'm not condoning a premature burial, _but..._ " She unlocked her phone, quickly pulling up the camera app and hitting record. "Show us all what _The Dragon_ can do!" Carmine giggled, lightly cuffing her friend's stomach with the back of her hand.

 _The Dragon_ breathed, focusing on the feeling in her SOUL. Fire magic differed from SOUL magic in the fact that it required concentration instead of action. Even as she exhaled, she felt the flames sparking deep down in her chest, the heat in her dress shirt becoming uncomfortable. Carmine clenched her empty fists, a warm blanket looping through the spaces between her fingers.

The calm red flame flittered over her raw knuckles, healing the broken skin using its ambient magic. The embers of her magic remained an endearing feeling, reminding the girl of how ecstatic she acted after her first taste of caramel. The fluffy compression that the fire provided called to mind the experience of cuddling with another person---a lively yet cooling affection that warmed her heart and soul.

This was Carmine's specialty, the thing that made her unique. Only Determination mages possessed exclusive magic such as this. No other mage, Determination or not, could utilize her flame; because the glow existed as a reflection of herself.

The mage sighed, pointing her index finger toward the boat and launching a small, raging fireball at it. To Carmine's extreme displeasure, the wood did not catch alight, forcing a frustrated noise from the girl.

"Of course, magic can't influence non-magical objects! Silly fucking me!" Carmine ranted in an apathetic, detached voice. The ruby licks danced over the boat, spreading like wildfire onto the surface of the lake. Despite the rules of magic, the inferno wisped away the plants and scum that floated above the water.

"Welp," Remy clapped a hand onto The Dragon's back, rubbing her palm in circles soothingly. "That was Fucking-A, but...well..." The Sheriff listed off that particular train of thought. "Anyways, want to get somethin' to eat? I hear the cafeteria has some new sweets ya' might like! Caramel, butterscotch, taffy; we'll find somethin'."

Carmine quirked her lips, perking up at the thought. Dad always said her family had an unhealthy obsession with candy. Her mother became an avid consumer of mint and vanilla over the last few months she stayed in Golden Valley.

Speaking of her mother, Carmine felt distressed at the thought of her. Her father disappeared, pushed down a mountain, and Carmine still had not found the time to _talk_ with her _mother._ She couldn't help the shame that flooded her.

Her mother was off brokering peace with the rioting mages in St. Louis. Carmine spent her time relaxing and waiting for her father to re-surface. Her mother, an average human, had more significant dealings than one of the strongest mages around.

Her father, also an ordinary human, still held a higher position than her; The Judge of the Court, second to Sinclair, the Justice Medium. He had a seat on The Row, she didn't. He was the one people knew, she wasn't. He was the one people trusted, she wasn't. She was just 'The Judge's kid.' The Reaper's Dragon.

Although, she found that to be a steady relief. Because, as a nobody, she had nothing to do, no responsibilities or duties aside from following her father around. All the glory in being a Medium or Lesser Determination mage resided in whether or not there was a Lord. Those were the rules of the Hierarchy of Mages.

Deep, deep down in her SOUL, she dreaded the idea of there being a Lord. Either the Lord would be the absolute ruler of the Legion, or she would have to deal with a sniveling brat who thought they were hot shit (they were). Carmine was many things---reckless, a prankster, somewhat gloomy, maybe even a little thick in the head---but she was not, nor would ever be, a good caretaker.

No amount of assurance that she would know what to do, that things would come naturally, that her instincts would take over, none of that made her feel confident. _It just made her feel drained._

Carmine sucked in a breath, humming in agreement after a long minute. "Okay, let's go to the Academy."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Academy stole around thirteen dozen acres of land from the forest of Golden Valley. Admittedly, most of the earth had been reserved for training and other recreational activities, the Academy itself was by no means small.

As Carmine and Remy approached from the south-east of the town, the young mage noted the building's exterior. Like all of Persia's belongings, it was dazzling and grand. A long driveway turned off from the main road of Golden Valley, spinning away to the west and leading to the Academy's main entrance.

Solid stone walls surrounded the complex, an iron gate guarding the front from any potential visitors. From the outside in, it looked like a rundown manor in the middle of the woods. The gate weathered many storms, and dark tinges of orange crawled up the poles. Parts of the wall crumbled and clattered on the dirt, each stone taking its eternal place in the cycle of life once more.

_It was a front._

The gate swung open ominously, and two black-cloaked individuals greeted them with swords in hand. They took one look at Carmine, then beckoned her forward. Remy, however, received a less than ideal treatment. One of the guards patted her down, removing her pistol, boots, and hat. The other, well, the other held his sword to her neck.

Remy, to her credit, grinned undisturbed. "You fellas really enjoy yer privacy, huh?" The guards rifled through her pockets, throwing their contents to the ground. Her wallet, phone, and pocket knife were taken by the sword guard, and the other brought her around the corner. There, at a small chest, she was issued sandals.

"Never take them off, human." The guard commanded. "No need to sully our holy grounds with your putrid filth." Remy snickered, placing a hand over her mouth as her eyes crinkled. The guard glowered at her from behind their white mask.

"As if the place wasn't fucked up already. Have a nice one, now!" Remy waved over her shoulder as she paced forward. Carmine trailed behind, dress shirt flapping slightly. "Bunch of assholes."

Another quarter-mile from the gate marked the first sight of the main building. Polished quartz pillars laddered up the side of the edifice. The main building's entrance consisted of a large staircase up to the humongous glass windows.

From there, you would enter into the foyer. It had two levels, one being the open floor and the other being an area full of couches and chairs. The room was tiled, pretty ceramic-like material that felt surprisingly soft underfoot.

To the left, a hallway led down to the cafeteria, orientation, and temporary dorms. To the right, it would bring students to their respective classrooms or the library. Straight ahead, however, would be the most prominent pathway. It led to the Rotunda, a dome-like room that held The Row.

For now, Carmine whirled and went left. The passage had white and green walls, with the top half being white and the bottom being green. The ceiling towered above the two, reaching up a dozen feet.

They passed many doors, some with empty rooms behind them, some without. The occupied rooms were open, and many people streamed in-and-out lazily with books or scrolls in their hands. Those that left their dorms with bottles of orange or green liquid would surely be on their way outside for combat training.

The Academy had a specific uniform, an ensemble reminiscent of a private school, with collared shirts and slacks for its members. The shirts had a significance, with the color reflecting the type of magic they could use. A few white shirts mixed with the rainbow of magic types, meaning they did not yet know their magic.

Every student had a pendant clasped around their neck, a golden necklace with a dangling amulet. Kindness mages had emerald, Perseverance had amethyst, Integrity sapphire; that sort of stuff.

Each gem had an inscription and an etching. The etching showcased what level they were, whether it had one scratch for new, two for learning, three for training, or four for the experienced. The inscription varied based on magic type, from 'stay kind' to 'always persevere.'

Besides the standard students, a few cloaked mages stood vigilant at corners. The odd one would patrol down the hallways or stop students and question them. They, like the gate guards, had on a blank eggshell mask. They, too, donned black cloaks with sharpened blades strapped to their belts.

They represented the highest level a mage could attain, that being a Bailiff of the Court. They were the third-highest rung, under the Grand Mages and Judge, as well as the Lord Determination. All of the Bailiffs stopped in their tracks, staring down both Remy and Carmine. Remy, still not accustomed to the ways of mages, shrunk behind Carmine and glared. Carmine just kept her eyes forward, strolling leisurely to her destination.

It remained an unfortunate truth of the world that the Bailiffs were needed. Humans and mages did not get along, at least, not optimally. Hell, the entirety of the Academy was funded by the government to keep mages away from cities. That subject was a dual-sided sword. The government didn't like magic, but some humans _detested_ it.

In the streets of Ebott city, just on the other side of the mountain, no mage would walk alone. As long as the Black Hearts hunted mages, the students of the Academy were forbidden from venturing there. Carmine felt sick at the thought of the numerous missing person posters on her father's wall.

And with the riots, things weren't looking up for the two races' relationship.

Carmine strode past the orientation room, a large forum with a fountain in the middle. Four stone slab tables were spaced out, two on each side of the room, with benches attached to each counter. The fountain barely reached the height of her knee. That was where the newest mages were sworn into the Legion.

Just a few steps away, the double doors of the cafeteria were propped open. The cafeteria on its own filled a large building. An abundance of circular tables and bar counters dominated the cafe, yet left a generous void for the catering service's food stations.

Just entering the cafeteria, Carmine beamed manically. She could scent meats of all kinds; pork, beef, chicken, bacon. A few groups of students sat in some seats, munching away at their meals while conversing. Their plates were piled with towers of food; bread, meat, fish, pancakes, vegetables, cake, ice cream, soup bowls, noodles, burritos.

"Hey, wait!" Remy shouted at Carmine as she raced forward, hopping over bags, and weaving around people. Unlike the hallway, no one batted an eye at the two women. Well, a few smiled at Carmine as she pounded the pavement.

The lunchroom had been structured similarly to your average school. It had clean tiles on the floor, a few ceiling fans, a couple of windows, three vending machines huddled up next to the door, and a line for various foodstuffs. The queue for the pasta was, as always, absurd.

But, Carmine wasn't here for _food_ food, she was there for sweets; confectionaries! Lucky for her, the L-shaped counter reserved for desserts had been tucked at the farthest-right corner from the door. Carmine snatched a plate from the stack, the small dish whimpering as it realized its fate.

She began with the chocolate cake, cutting herself three slices using a red knife. Then, the hapless cheesecake cried out as she vandalized it, removing half of its body. At this point, any more things would force something off. Ah, the limits of the plate were quickly reached.

Carmine loaded a heap of salted caramel ice cream on top, licking her lips at the prospect of her future meal. Somehow, against all the laws of physics, nothing slid off the plate. Not a single crumb dared escape. She turned back, plucking a fork and a spoon from a cup.

Remy had given up her chase, making her own plate of mac and cheese with two pulled pork sandwiches. The blond grimaced as she eyed the Academy's mashed potatoes with ire in her visage. Sighing, the woman grabbed a few dinner rolls.

Carmine chose the table furthest away from the others, which meant she sat at the table most removed from the food. Remy found her way to Carmine, plopping down next to her and stabbing a fork into her macaroni. Carmine got to work demolishing her plate, scrubbing it clean as the two talked.

"So," Remy started with a firm tone. "This place hasn't gotten any better. Hell, last time nobody gave a shit about me. Tch, not a welcome change, in my opinion."

"Yeah," Carmine enjoyed another spoonful of ice cream, humming in delight. "Another high-ranking mage disappeared. Headmaster's thinking of making a buddy system, so people have to stay together." Carmine groaned lugubriously, putting a hand to her forehead in feigned exhaustion. "Why can't she just call the Court? They would send us some Jurors to investigate."

Jurors were Bailiffs, but instead, specialized in finding people and clues. They were the Court of Justine's (and her father's) trusted enforcers. They were also the only mages aside from Grand Mages or Mediums allowed in The Row without provocation.

"Simple." Another voice answered. Carmine moaned under her breath, screwing her face. "Lady Persia cannot afford to jeopardize her hold on Mt. Ebott. That includes her informants in the city."

"Thank you for the info dump, Sloane." Carmine scowled at the one-eared woman, whose olive skin was clumped with dirt. A small cut above her eye leaked blood down her face. Without warning, the woman scooped up a piece of Carmine's cake. "HEY!"

"Sorry, I need this." The Perseverance mage slumped in the chair next to Carmine, shoving the food down her gullet. "Damn Justice mage hit me with a lightning bolt. Broke my fucking shield."

Carmine whistled. "Aren't they supposed to be in their own class? Why the hell were you fighting one?" She questioned, suspicious. Justice mages were renowned for their power. On the other hand, Sloane was known for her solid shields.

"I had a bout with Sinclair's second. Damned asshole fought dirty." Sloane growled, a low noise roiling from inside her chest. "Who the hell carries sand in their pockets!?" The cut on her face slowly faded with a purple glow.

"Oh, you fought that, uh, Jake guy? Or was it Jason?" Remy implored empathetically. Sloane raked a paranoid glance over the blond woman, a tuft of black hair falling over her indigo eyes.

"How the fuck would a human know his name?"

"Oh, Car' told me!" Remy replied, laying her elbow on Carmine's shoulder. The woman shook slightly, quivering under the other mage's prodding scan. Remy's eyebrows scrunched, and her hand tightened around her fork as she averted her eyes, taking a shaky bite of her noodles.

"Stop it, Sloane. You know humans don't feel well under a CHECK." Carmine accosted, using her index finger to push the woman's chin away from Remy. "Plus, I did tell her. Dad was rambling all about how incompetent he was a week ago."

Sloane nodded, satisfied. "Where is Iudex, anyway?"

Carmine froze.

"He's, uh, away for now. Some dude said he spotted a kid stealing from his store, and he chased them away. They ran to Mt. Ebott. Francis and Joseph went with him." It wasn't a full lie. She just failed to mention that he had been gone for a few days, and the two mages who 'went with him' returned to the Court the day after.

"Yet another SOUL for the monsters..." Sloane added grimly. The table hushed, with all three women settling their eyes on the shiny wood. Sloane slowly drew her hand over to Carmine's food, dragging another piece of cake away. "Anyway, I have to go. Persia wants to see me."

The woman stood, turning to leave. "Also, you're a terrible liar."

Suddenly, Carmine realized she had to do something.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Carmine and Remy sat in the Rotunda, awaiting the Grand Mages and the Mediums. The brunette seethed, irked that Sloane played with her. She never went to Persia or told on Carmine. No, instead, she left Carmine to her own devices, and Carmine, the dutiful mage she was, alerted the Court of Justine.

The rally call spiraled down the grapevine to the other branch leaders, including the Grand Bravery mage and Sinclair. Whether or not the other branch leaders show has always been a topic of debate.

Carmine took her father's seat on The Row. The Row encompassed one side of the circular room, eight seats rising above the floor in ascending fashion. The tallest had not seen an occupant for years, awaiting its Determination master.

To the right of the Determination seat, the Perseverance fell a step. To the left, the Justice seat descended two steps. So on and so forth until the eighth seat, the Judge's stand, broke off from The Row, climbing above the whole room.

From the entranceway, left to right, the list went as such; Judge, Patience, Kindness, Justice, Determination, Perseverance, Bravery, Integrity. Each had a banner flowing from the ridge of the seat, the color of the Trait they represented. Only one had a differing standard; the Judge's stand had the honor of a gray feather on a black backdrop.

_Carmine put on her game face._

"This place has always been kinda ugly," Remy commented. "It's like a courtroom." Chrona, feet kicked up on the desk, chuckled as Remy lounged in the Patience section.

"It is a courtroom, Rem'. _The_ courtroom." Chrona glared at the Sheriff, who shrugged. "You should know this; you studied here, right?"

Remy shrugged again, placing her legs on the counter as she mimicked Chrona's position. "Didn't get this far when I tried. That damn Headmaster and her pranks got me before initiation even started."

Chrona giggled. "Did she get you with the laxative tea?" Remy's red face was enough of an answer. "Aw, poor baby. Didn't realize they gave you the cure after the ceremony?"

Remy's fists curled as she sat up straight, lightly steamed.

The door creaked open, three figures prancing in. On the left, Sinclair, in all her glorious tyranny, decided to style her hair today. Her dirty-blond spaghetti noodles flopped against the back of her head in a loose ponytail.

She had on a typical get-up for high-level mages. Reflecting her status as the current Medium Justice mage, she wore flowing yellow robes adorned with feathered-sleeves and a yellow-heart necklace.

To her left, Persia showed her true colors, donning tight-fitting purple robes that ended close to her calves. A floral crown arched around her dark forehead, shackling her hair under the baggy hood. She also wore a heart necklace, which followed the same color as her robes.

Her face, as though it had been carved into stone, still bore the unamused sneer that she always had. Its intensity only rose when she spotted Chrona in her father's seat.

The third figure _dominated_ the space to Persia's left, squared jaw, and scarred face flippant and lackadaisical. He sported no robes, no shirt, no anything---he took it upon himself to display his sheared physique. He only granted the women in the room the privilege of boxing shorts.

The man waved a hand at Chrona and Remy, winking at the Sheriff and blowing a kiss. The Sheriff bit her finger, humming. "What a hunk of meat." Chrona cried.

The man had an orange-heart necklace.

Per tradition, the man and Persia had arrived barefoot. Sinclair swiftly bent down, unlacing her boots and setting them near the entrance. Chrona and Remy observed the rules also, the older girl slipping out of her sandals as the younger kicked her sneakers off.

Remy passed her shoes to Chrona, who took both pairs of footwear in her hands and teleported to the door. She chucked them on the stone floor, circling around to stand in front of the trio. Remy stayed up on her perch, brown eyes regarding the meeting.

"Sinclair, Brave." Chrona greeted, raising her hand to her cheek and curving her thumb to the crux of her lip. The two mages reciprocated, dallying as they waited for Persia to join. She did not.

The three finished the salute, pounding their closed fists into their chest.

"Chrona. _Sinclair_ has alluded to the fact that you are hiding something from us." Persia's calm voice began, her face strained as she traversed past the girl and into the center of the room. "Sinclair has also hinted that all would be answered in the Rotunda."

Chrona nodded, throwing Sinclair a once-over. The woman stood at Chrona's height, if not taller. Sinclair had dark bags under her eyes, and her left arm jittered as she stood.

"Yes." Chrona cleared her throat. "My father and an unknown child have fallen down the mountain. I called Sinclair because we need to be ready for all outcomes."

"And you decided to disparage for how long before alerting us to this fact?" Persia whirled around, stalking close to Chrona. Persia's indigo glare had no effect on Chrona, who simply patted the mage's cheek.

"How cute." Chrona mocked. "The Mistress thinks now that Dad is gone, she can order me around." Chrona broke into a fit of mirthful laughter, causing the shorter Grand Mage to huff and retreat.

"You're being stripped of your name."

"Really?" Carmine questioned, shocked. "I thought I'd have to try a lot harder than that." The Grand Mage paused her journey to The Row, purple light emanating from her sleeves. "Then again, you never had much Patience."

The Headmaster whipped around, sending a blade of Perseverance at Carmine. The girl's eyes widened, Integrity coursing through her SOUL. The attack collided with a barrier of yellow lightning, courtesy of Sinclair.

"Ladies, ladies," Brave interjected. "We should _discuss_ what to do, not _dissect_ each other." The man blocked Carmine's view of Persia, stepping between the two mages. His skin had turned a dark shade of bronze, his magic scorching the air.

"I happen to second that notion," Sinclair announced, striding to the right side of The Row. Persia growled, advancing in pursuit of the Medium. Brave rotated his head, blinking at Carmine.

"Already have your name removed." He bobbed his head. "I bet you're relieved. No more Hierarchy for you." He _hopped_ into the air, landing steadily next to his chair. The women took their merry time ascending the structure, Sinclair purposefully taking short steps.

The two took their spots, Sinclair thumping down in the Justice seat as Persia elegantly lowered herself into hers. Brave didn't sit, instead, standing as he leaned against Persia's stand.

Instantly, bickering broke out between Justice and Perseverance. Sinclair argued that a perimeter around the mountain should be constructed, armed with high-tier mages and Jurors, and reinforced with a semi-permeable barrier dome.

Persia took a more extreme option, opting to reseal the Barrier in another barrier. She defended her idea as the only alternative to restraining an Omega Monster.

"Have we no trust in our comrade?" Brave inquired, stunning the two women into silence. "The Judge is not a weakling---he can already beat _you,_ Persia. Someone of that strength wouldn't just let himself be killed."

Then, the argument reignited, now featuring an offended Persia and a fed-up Brave. Carmine listened to the three's quarrel, smirking as Persia seemed to be on the losing end of every topic.

The Headmaster's frustration became very apparent when she let out a vicious roar, casting her hand forward and letting power explode from it. It was then that Carmine chose to intervene.

"Why not just do both? Make a camp and have a permanent barrier ready to be made." The girl sighed, falling to the floor. She sat criss-cross, dipping the spoon in the bowl.

"And why should we listen to someone wearing plaid pajama pants and a dress shirt?" Persia scornfully added, glaring at Carmine as the rosy-cheeked girl rested a palm on her heart.

"Uh, _excuse you._ Forgive me for valuing comfort over being a pretentious bitch." Carmine escaped the situation, averting her eyes and staring at the mural on the dome as Persia burst.

It took around a minute for the Headmaster to finish her rant, voice trilling through the stolid air. "...and that is why you should never talk down on your superiors. It didn't end well for that mage, it won't end well for you." The Grand Mage crossed her arms, leaning back in victory.

"Cool, cool. Find me someone superior, and I'll remember that." A hint of recognition flooded the Grand Mage, whose mouth fell slack. Then, an affectionate smile busted past her visage.

"You are using _my_ tricks against _me!_ " The Headmaster slammed her hands on her stand, purple eyes dilating. "That is so...so... _cutely infuriating!_ "

"Enough with the idle chatter." Sinclair scolded. "If no agreement is met, the Court of Justine shall take matters into its own hands." The Medium stood, arresting Persia's attention away from Carmine (who became increasingly confused as to why Persia seemed happy). "So, Sister Persia, are you with us or against us?"

Persia glanced back at Carmine, who simply gave a thumbs-up to the Grand Mage. And, for a moment, one silly moment, Carmine entertained the idea that Persia would listen to her. Even after she denounced Carmine as a recognized member of the Legion, the girl still believed that Persia had half a heart to spare. As Persia opened her mouth to speak, Carmine shot that idea down.

But, to everyone's surprise, "Okay." Carmine frowned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo, boy, this chapter touched on something I really hate doing. Most of the characters are brought over from my other fic idea, including Persia, but since the plot changed drastically (what with the addition of Carmine, Iudex, Osiris, Hel, Thanatos, Sinclair, Remy, Sloane (as not a serial killer), and a few others), the characters underwent some... changes.
> 
> Poor Persia will be the most affected, being that instead of Frisk's sister figure and tutor, she functions more as a side-antagonist to the surface arc. She and Brave were supposed to be more important in the grand scheme of things, but I can't really reveal how without talking about HIM. Even worse, Dentor/Helvetica/Lucy is kicked to the curb in this. They won't be the secondary protagonist, as we have other characters for that, but are also very important to the overall ending I have planned. So, basically, untapped potential... for now. 
> 
> I'm thinking of after we see more of HIM, I can do a short series on the War and what REALLY happened. Or, even further back, with the Omega Monsters and King Typhous. Nothing will occur for a while, like, a few works from now while, but it is an entertaining thought. I suppose it is necessary since I have no plans to incorporate the other four Grand Mages; Patience, Integrity, Kindness, and Justice. I think the mages of old deserve their own tidbits, as they have a resounding effect on the story (though, it would be hard to see). I guess, let me know if you have any comments on the contents of this note, or anything else.
> 
> With great love, The Author.
> 
> P.S. I want to know what people usually read on. Mobile or Computer?


	23. Recovery Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iudex rests, and Carmine watches.

The living room couch saw much use that day, each cushion owning two entities each. On the farthest seat from the door, Iudex had crumpled into the plush material, a white dog resting on his lap. He ran his gloved fingers through its fur, the cloak finally retaining enough power to murmur in disapproval.

To Iudex's right, Undyne bounced Frisk on her knee, the young child dwarfing said appendage. The fish-monster had two hands firmly clasped around their hips, securing them as she jumped her knee very energetically.

The monster's face tangled in a mix of awe-struck and bitter, her fins recoiling back-and-forth as her smile wavered. Sighing capriciously, she quieted the movement of her leg.

"Ugh." Undyne groaned, removing her right hand from Frisk's body and placing it on her forehead. "This sucks, but it's so awesome. Sans," Undyne turned to Sans, who slept in his brother's arms. "You figured this bullshit out by yourself?"

"Yup. Only took a flower massacring the entire Underground dozens of times." Sans shrugged. "Nothing all too major or unmanageable. Just your average Tuesday." Sans jibed, sockets still closed.

The room became silent for a few minutes, Undyne reflecting on the conversation the two had earlier. Frisk's gaze found the floor, and they wiggled to leave Undyne's space.

"Not so fast, baby-fish. I still have some questions for you." Frisk halted their struggle, whining as they leaned back. Undyne pulled them closer to her, snuggling them up against her chest.

Iudex quirked his lips as an odd rumbling shook the dog, like purring. As though sensing the man's confusion, it panted, licking his leg. Iudex tilted his head as he fought to register its SOUL.

The one thing the Judge knew was that animals had no visible SOUL, yet he could almost taste that the canine retained some semblance of one. Perhaps, he wagered, a mockery of what a SOUL would be.

"So, I killed you," Undyne stated, drawing Iudex's attention. Frisk flinched, going rigid against Undyne. "And then, he," Undyne nodded toward Iudex. "killed me."

"That would be correct, Undyne." Iudex supplied, scratching the dog's ears. Undyne hissed out a breath, deflating into the sofa. She tousled Frisk's hair, forcing a frustrated look to appear on their face.

"And then, Papyrus nearly killed him, accidentally, as he saved me." Undyne strung the words together, voice detached and dispassionate. Papyrus coughed into his balled glove.

"More like Papyrus gutted my cloak, which is me," Iudex added, patting the dog on its belly. "Thanks, Osiris."

"What?" Undyne inquired half-heartedly. Iudex shook his head, distracting the other four with another question. He debated whether or not it was relevant, but found it had the desired effect anyway.

"Should we bring Madam Toriel into the fold as well?" Sans and Frisk shared a glance, having a wordless conversation as Undyne and Papyrus openly admitted their ignorance of whom he referred. "Madam Toriel, your Queen. The woman behind that door in the forest."

Papyrus squealed, tossing his brother in the air. Sans didn't react, merely snorting as his brother caught him. Papyrus settled Sans on the couch, giving him a loving tap on the skull.

"I REMEMBER LADY ASGORE!" He shouted, pressing a throaty wheeze out of Undyne. "We should bring her! Perhaps she could assist us in breaking the Barrier!"

The skeleton sprinted out the door, flinging it open as he did so. Undyne leveled Iudex with a half-hearted glare as she hefted Frisk over her shoulder.

"Thanks, dude. Now I gotta go make sure he doesn't get _too_ excited." The fish-woman trailed after Papyrus at a slow pace, crossing through the threshold as Frisk waved at Iudex.

"Bye!" Frisk called, much to Iudex's amusement.

That left him, Sans, and the dog in the room. The small skeleton rose, grinning at Iudex. "You coming?"

"No," Iudex quelled the cutting feeling in his lungs, narrowly avoiding another coughing fit. "No, I must rest and recuperate for the time being. Make sure your brother doesn't frighten the poor lady, would you?" Iudex requested.

"Sure, Dad. You got it." And with that, the monster strolled into the kitchen, popping away without any other word. Iudex made sure he actually disappeared, stalling his next conversation for a few seconds.

Carefully, Iudex pawed his gloves under the dog, bringing its body up above the man's head. The dog simpered, tongue rolling out its mouth to lick at Iudex.

"So," He started. "Fancy seeing you here," The dog cocked its head, a knowing gleam in its dead black eyes. Its tail furiously wagged as Iudex bored into it. _"Thanatos."_

The dog closed its mouth, ears perking up as it stroked a paw across Iudex's forearm. Iudex hummed, entertainment burgeoning in his mind as the dog wriggled.

"Just checking up on my brother's investment." A soft, feminine voice rang out from the corner of the living room. Iudex investigated, noting a single gimlet-eye the size of a dinner plate surveying him. "Nice to see you're doing fine without him."

"Thank you for your concern. Are you satisfied, milord?" Iudex bowed his head to the being in the shadows. It laughed as it exited the darkness.

Thanatos composed of a swirling cloak, similar to Iudex's, that wrangled _hundreds of eyes_ under its mantle---some slipped up-and-out, hovering just next to the entity's body. A hood was drawn over its head, which was a single eyeball.

"Do not think that I cannot see through you." A thicker, more masculine voice chided. "I am aware of your distaste of my kin. I ask that you do not extend that to me." The eyeball raked over the dog, who slumped in Iudex's palms. It narrowed, moving to feline-slits.

Iudex smiled, pushing himself off the sofa. Thanatos shrunk back, almost fearfully. Iudex cradled the dog to his chest as he approached the cycloptic monster.

"A sensitive god. Who knew?" He gently touched the god, who blinked. The god's eye caressed the slumbering animal, owlishly rotating under its clothes. "It will be okay, right? I know you are the compassionate one."

The god affirmed his belief, eye twisting all the way around. "He will be fine; I couldn't touch him if I tried." Iudex did not question that, giving Thanatos a side-long glance as he back-stepped to the couch.

"One more thing, Judge." Iudex jerked, eyebrows raised. "You are being watched by around six different personas at once. The void monster, the First Fallen, the One Inside, Osiris, Hel, and I." The god slunk into the shadows. "Beware; all but two wish for your demise, and I am one."

The mass of eyes, like a coordinated symphony of musicians, closed at once, producing a wet squelching sound Iudex could only describe as 'stepping on jello.' Once the multi-colored corneas passed, the god was gone.

"Well," Iudex drawled. "That was fun."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Papyrus, Sans, Frisk, Undyne, and Toriel situated themselves inside, Iudex had just closed his weary eyelids and posted on his back. The dog had splayed itself out next to him, white fur already spreading over the green fabric.

Iudex felt boney hands shake him awake, and his down-turned lip gave warning to Papyrus before he expunged another harsh hack that spritzed blood on his palm. The skeleton's jaw tensed as the monster raked over Iudex's expression---he whispered for someone to get a glass of water. They did, handing it to Papyrus, who, in turn, extended his hand toward Iudex. The man huffed (a repressed cough) and rose, knocking back the cold liquid without more than two gulps.

Iudex presented it to Papyrus, who ordered it to be refilled. Seconds later, a webbed hand transferred the cup back to Iudex, who nodded and drank. The process repeated once more, this time faster. A furry paw did the honors of bringing some pills out; they rifled through their fur to pick them out. Iudex held both his hands out---one cupped, one ready for the glass---and threw back the medicine and water as soon as he had them.

He focused on steading his breathing for the next few moments, rubbing his index finger over the ridge of his neck. The water helped with the burnt flesh that dwelled at the back of his lungs, relieving them in a typhoon of cold water. The spikes dulled to a vague throbbing, a piddling sway pushing and pulling like a tide in his head.

"Are you okay?" A familiar voice asked. He brought his head up, matching Toriel's beseeching ruby lamps with his hazed, delirious blues. With some fluttering lashes, Iudex answered, noise scratchy and gravelly.

"I'm just a push behind bed-ridden, your majesty," Iudex replied honestly. Iudex compressed his mouth, grinding his teeth slothfully. His voice came out wheezy. "I'll live."

Toriel's peeper became hard as nails as she glared. The boss monster urged him back down gently, firmly guiding his shoulder to the crook of the armrest. "I am going to heal you, human."

Iudex chuckled. "So, they told you-"

"If you were in better health, I would be seriously torn between berating you and smacking you." Toriel ranted, prodding her hand on his chest, close to his heart. A vibrant foresty glow ruminated from the capes of her claws. "Why did you deceive me? I would not have harmed you."

Iudex's face turned sardonic. "Don't lie to yourself, you would have! It is a reasonable response. Unfortunately, I am not a fan of fire, or I would have told you the truth."

Toriel opened her mouth for a snappy response, but Sans broke into the conversation. "Yeah, seems like you've been through the wringer on that. The hell happened to you?"

The skeleton clambered onto the sofa, side colliding with the cushioned back. Papyrus still remained to Iudex's immediate left, while Toriel crowded his vision to the right. Iudex could faintly make out Undyne's arm next to Sans.

Toriel studied him with piercing scrutiny, and Iudex sighed. "I could attempt to-" Iudex held up a finger, silencing Toriel. With a glazed smile, Iudex engaged in the tedious task of unclasping the cloak. Toriel swung her curious gaze to Iudex's upper body, face contorting further and further as his mantle became loose. The monster halted her healing, paws covering her muzzle. "Oh. My lord."

"As you can now relate, I'm not a fan of fire." Toriel excused herself, venturing into the kitchen for more 'helpful' items. In the meantime, Undyne took it upon herself to gawk at Iudex's damaged body. She reached for her phone, snapping photos at every angle possible.

"This is badass!" She muttered something along those lines every other photo. "What's this one!?" She poked at an especially long slice down his stomach that led from his lower ribs to his intestines.

"Oh, I believe that one was actually a Kukri. Yes, yes, I remember! That was that odd circus of serial killers." Iudex reminisced about a few scars; some were good fun, some...weren't. "Oh. That one was my fault. Bunch of rogue mages; one had their _moment_ then and there. Turned the bricks to shrapnel."

Toriel arrived, a plate of spaghetti in her hands. Iudex inhaled the steam. She delivered it to the human, who instantly took a bite. "Wait, I still have to pick out the...and he's already eating it. Okay." Toriel reeled back. Iudex noted a strange crunch to the dish. Upon further inspection, there were large shards of ceramic in the noodles. Iudex shrugged, taking another bite.

"So," Sans started. "What's up with the roast? Looks like someone boiled you." Iudex paused, fork in his mouth, as he glanced down at his bare chest. His expression turned sour.

"I fucked up." He plainly provided. "Made some enemies; bad people tend to do that." Iudex cracked a piece of shiny white between his molars, smashing it to a cloud of fine dust. As he swallowed, he felt his HP rise a tick. "Got caught unaware and, well," Iudex's visage bore into the wall. "oil and fire don't mix."

"These people the reason why you won't tell us your real name?" Sans grilled, blazing torches impaling Iudex's hide. The Judge gave the skeleton a side-long scowl.

"Long story short; yes and no," Iudex answered, laying his fork to the side. The dish had been demolished, the Judge's appetite was overruled by his need for healing items. "There are many reasons, foremost being I have not been referred to by my real name in nigh a decade. Hell, not even my daughter knows it. Plus," Iudex giggled. "The one person who is aware of it commented that it was, quote, 'anti-climatic.' No, no, Iudex is fine and dandy."

"Okay," Sans drew the word out, lengthening it to a few second long roil. "Next question."

 _"Just what in the hell are you?"_ Sans demanded, sockets black and empty. Iudex took it in stride, grinning at the monster. Papyrus cuffed Sans' skull, growling lightly. Yet, the skeleton faced Iudex, not belaying his brother's query.

"Huh." Iudex commentated. "Can't say I didn't expect that one. I can say that I underestimated the time needed for someone to ask! Alas, I have to answer now." Iudex bowed his head to the side. "The textbook definition of what I am---well, the closest---would be the Grim Reaper!"

The room was silent.

"It's the truth. I harvest SOULs, wear a cloak, and use a scythe. Rather cliche, really." Iudex whispered under his breath. "Past that, I am the official liaison between the Court of Justine and the Golden Valley Mage Academy. I even have my own seat on The Row."

"Ah," Toriel uttered. "Yes, mages. Papyrus alerted me to the fact that they still exist. I presume that since you are capable of magic, you are a mage, as well?" Iudex moaned.

"No." He face-palmed. "Why can't you all get that? It is not my magic, it is the Shroud's. I only had control over it because...I don't actually know." Iudex stroked his chin, mentally debating how best to explain his situation. "Think of the cloak like an animal; if its owner is in danger, it attacks. I may not have been in danger, but Frisk was! And they wore it once. Maybe that's it, it thinks that the child also owns it."

Some feeling told him, no.

"Then who is this 'Osiris' guy?" Undyne inquired from across the room. She walked toward him, parting the duo that hovered and fretted. Toriel back-stepped, allowing Iudex a clear view of Frisk---they looked rightly confused, their heavy eyelids squinted and brow lowered. Iudex tapped the sofa, sitting straight. They obliged, crawling to rest next to him.

"You really don't want to know."

"Then," Toriel began. The monster hunched over, face panicked and frantic. Her eyes betrayed a fear that Iudex had only seen twice, the same gut-wrenching fear; mortal terror. "I-I have but o-one question."

Sparks flew from Toriel's hands, each ember dazzling and splendrous, yet weak. "Is **he** still there?"

Iudex did not flinch, did not move. He had yet to even account for **him** in the equation. That would be disastrous---an absolute cataclysm for the world---if **he** still breathed. The broken statue in the Academy's garden, the ruined painting on the walls of the Rotunda, the blackened names in the history books, the heaps of burned notes and flaming letters, the black-green of a forgotten necklace; **Cadecus** , the Eighth mage, the **Scorned Trait** \---Iudex loathed thinking about him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the outside of the mountain, the clanging of hammers and the whirring of drills bounced through the trees. Carmine sat on a branch, overlooking the construction taking place.

Bravery mages carried steel beams to-and-fro, Integrity mages lifted bundles of supplies and equipment, Perseverance mages worked hard setting the framework, Patience mages forged temporary walkways using dozens of summoned weapons, Justice mages carefully laid the beginnings of electricity, and Kindness mages cheered entire groups on. They sang songs, working songs, of hard work and labor.

Carmine yawned by just thinking about doing work. It was not her forte, being a Determination mage. She had no lightning, no strength, no shield magic; she had but a loose control of teleporting and the ability to make red swords.

It had taken four hours for the materials required to be shipped from a nearby warehouse. Mages were quite used to spontaneous building and enjoyed it thoroughly. At least some mages.

Carmine just wanted to go home, take a nap, and wake up to it being done. But no, she had to be here for some reason. This was most likely punishment for her delay in reporting.

Either way, it was incredibly monotonous for the 15-year-old to witness. The worker-bees droned about, completing their tasks for the day. The sun had been setting, stroking widespread orange and white over the sky.

It only took her a moment, laying her head against the bark, to fall asleep.

_"Hello." The man said. "I am Iudex."_

_"W-What do you want?" She had yelled at him, scrambling off the bed and into the corner. The man snickered from his chair by the door. She quickly found herself feeling the chill air on her chest, and she looked down._

_"Uh, yeah, I didn't want to change you in your sleep. That is rather creepy." The man puffed out his cheeks, averting his gaze. "Excuse me, I should probably leave now. There are clothes in the closet, some of mine. They should still fit you, or, at least, cover you."_

_The man was in-and-out the door faster than she could recognize. She fumbled in the closet, sorting through boxes of garments and shoes rapidly. She noted that not a single piece was out of the norm._

_She chose a red sweater with a black stripe. She paired that with loose blue sweatpants and a pair of black boots that reached up to her shin. She took a moment to inspect herself in the mirror, noting that she still had dried blood on her face._

_She exited the room, meekly adventuring to each room in search of the bathroom. She found it, a dusty place with little to no decoration. The faucet still functioned, and she set about scrubbing her face._

_The red eyes were new, a vastly different ball game than her usual chocolate ones. It did not shock her much; after the hell she went through, Carmine put 'change of eye color' just under 'murdered dozens of gangsters.'_

_After that, she attempted to comb her hair. Just like her mother, it refused to be domesticated, sticking up and waving in obtuse directions. She sighed as she slammed the brush down._

_Not much else she could do but find the man, see what he wants from her._

_She went back to the hallway, following it the opposite way she came. Eventually, there was a staircase. She descended it, avoiding looking at the portraits on the wall. An unhappy mother and father and an equally miserable kid---it hit too close to home for her._

_The doors petered out, allowing a long room to take up space between two. The child entered it, glancing at the man sitting at the head of the dining table._

_Iudex waited for her there, two plates of 'noodles' hot and ready. He patted the chair next to him, and Carmine crawled up onto it. The man grinned at her, his red cloak swaying in the brisk breeze that fluttered through the house._

_Carmine kept her face neutral._

_"What is your name?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may take a short one week break, as to both reaccustom myself to school and to evaluate whether or not changes need to be made in my updating schedule. I have been pumping out more words than usual, so I was estimating a change to two updates a week would be beneficial, however, that may be a pipe dream. I will be debating it this week.
> 
> Also, does anyone know any good sites for Algebra lessons? Of my many honors courses and college credit classes, it is the hardest so far. Why put fractions in equations!? It...It annoys me.
> 
> Sincerely, The Author.


	24. INTERMISSION: True Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so, it's short, but the trilogy of intermissions is an important part of the overarching story. 
> 
> In other words, I Had To Put This Here

He felt the sweltering heat before he knew he was conscious. It burned, ached, seeping through his suit, the black fabric taking it and holding it. He felt like he was a pig on a spit-roast. Hell, he was even turning, slowly rotating. Or was the world revolving, and he wasn't?

"Hey."

Honestly, he could probably worry about this later, when he knew who the voice was and where he was. For now, he needed a change of clothes (something not drab), some food, and a bed. What he didn't need was the annoying whine that kept trying to awaken him.

"Wakey-wakey, sand and bakey." The high-pitched keen split his ears, barely cutting through the heavy fog that obscured his mind. He very pointedly ignored the voice, squeezing his eyelids together even harder. The noise gave an exasperated sigh, and a slap rang out around him. He didn't need eyes, all he needed was the wet sound of flesh hitting flesh to tell the voice facepalmed.

"Last chance. **Get. Up.** " The embittered command reflected off of his mind, and he let out a warm exhale that tickled his sandy lips. The howl- swish of far-away winds dominated the still air, and, for a moment, he forgot he wasn't alone.

The voice growled out a very descriptive curse, shuffling as it moved. The sound of sand spreading was the only indication that they had changed positions, as was the subsequent breath. It whistled out the voice's nose, warping curiously as a gust blew over them.

In the back of his head, he knew the kick he received was both well-deserved and obvious. Even still, whatever pro soccer player decided to brush up on their talents forced a scratching grunt through his semi-parted mouth. He could feel the bile rising in his throat as his ribs moaned, and he bolted upright post-haste.

_"What the fuck!"_ He shouted, throat protesting his order. His vocal cords stung and were a detriment to his already miserable being. His mouth was so dry and calloused; it hadn't seen use in a while. He updated his mental notes. Goals: Clothes, Food, Water, Shelter, Hurt The Voice.

He struck out wildly, aiming a clumsy punch in the direction of the other person, striking accurate with his knuckles and beating out a rhythmic cry. It was mainly to ward them off, as from his current condition, he couldn't put any power in it. The voice skidded back with a startled yelp, and he stood up as quickly as he could.

His movements were sluggish, wasted, as though he had been lying there for days. His arms were made of lead, pulling down to the earth insistently. His legs suffered worse, with both his calves clenching with instantaneous cramps that burst like gunshots. He (not that he would admit it) fell over quite unceremoniously. He tried again, this time balancing himself on shaky legs.

"Okay, you have officially taken it too far, buddy. Hitting me, I can get, but my sister!?" Another voice inquired furiously, upset at his audacity. "I can't let you get away with that!" His eyes could vaguely make out a figure coming for him, stomping in the sand.

The push-kick hit him hard, knocking him to the ground and forcing him to cough. His chest _hurt,_ and he most definitely broke a rib, which would explain why he spit out a little blood, staining his disheveled suit.

He looked up, recognizing the attack just in time. He threw his hands up, blocking the jab. The voice---the male one---kept wailing on him, hitting him without restraint, without mercy. He tried his best to defend, but the powerful hits landed quite a few times, bruising his numbed body.

He curled into a small ball, trying to soften the impact of the numerous blows. Many found his face or his flanks, each one crashing into him with the force of bricks. He felt each boney bump of the man's hand, each one squeezing out another pitiful scream. One even hit his belly, filling him with a gut-wrenching tension. Those were going to bruise horribly, and he could already imagine the deep purple-brown he would be later that day.

The hailstorm of attacks winded down, and the panting of the man increased with his draining stamina. Another noise reached him through the blur, a thunderous pleading that beat like drums on his pounding skull.

"Jacob! Jacob! Calm down! He didn't mean it!" The female begged, grappling the man around his arms in a fruitless attempt to halt the one-sided slaughter. It fell on deaf ears as 'Jacob' continued to throw strike after strike, though his sister tried her best to physically restrain him.

"No! This degenerate hurt you, Maddy! He's in for a bad time!" Jacob scowled as he explained. Maddy kept screaming, urging Jacob to stop. He just became more determined to hurt the wounded man.

After a long half-minute, something happened. Another voice commanded Jacob to stop. This one was much gruffer and older, ill-tempered as if his nap had been interrupted.

"Jake, you stupid thug, let that man go!" The onslaught stopped, though the bloodlust radiating off Jacob never ceased. If anything, as blue eyes met the assailant, the malicious aura grew ten-fold.

He was sat up, forced to lean his weight onto who he assumed was Maddy. He swayed and mumbled, delirious from the rapid change in circumstances. Two voices broke through the jello leaking into his brainpan, just enough that he recognized there was speech happening.

Dimly, he realized a finger was panning back-and-forth in his vision. He growled as he struggled to follow it but became more determined to catch it.

"Can you understand me now?" A soft, worried voice asked. He nodded. "Are you okay?" He made the gesture for 'so-so,' his hand trembling like a leaf in a rainstorm. Like he used to do during storms and whirlwinds, the lights clicked off, and he went to sleep, falling forward.

As the world became grey-scale and monotone, he saw the first look of the new world in front of him. Sand; further than the eye could see. Close, some sort of camp, with people streaming out to watch the fight. Far, a vibrant plume of red fire stretching into the air, venturing up to the dull, pale stars.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A burning cloth dabbed at an open wound on his face. He recognized that it was covered in rubbing alcohol, as two distinct gashes stabbed painful thorns into his face. Thick layers of bandages loosely enveloped his chest, concealing the burns he received from the explosion. He realized he was no longer in the desert any longer.

The ram-shackle, green cloth tent had only three furnishings; a desk and two fragile cots. The other bed had been made with spare parts, some sticks, and a stitch of multi-colored fabric. A clipboard with old browned paper hung from the foot of it.

A woman (Maddy, he remembered) was standing over him, tissue and booze in hand. There was a metal cart next to him, and it was laden with medical items. Bandages, medicine, scalpels, scissors, a stapler, an abundance of lollipops, and many other things he either didn't know about or didn't care to look at.

He opened his mouth to ask a question, the dried sinew at the back of his throat, making its presence known once again. He attempted to form words but failed spectacularly. Yet, he persevered, rasping out one syllable at a time.

"Can...I..." He paused, having to tackle this problem. "Can...I...Have..." He coughed. Maddy laughed at him mirthfully, covering her mouth as she became red in the face. He gave her an unamused glower, narrowing his eyes.

She finally stopped, shaking her head as she prodded his side. He flinched, a surge of pain flowing from that spot. All business, she nodded and turned toward the cart. She settled the alcohol and rag on the free space and grabbed at the side of the cart. She took up a clipboard and pen, jotting down a short note before returning it.

"Do you want a lollipop, dude?" He nodded defiantly. The woman laughed harder, but reached her hand over and grabbed one from the cup. He took one tired hand and snatched at it. Maddy pulled the tantalizing treat away, already snickering at her next words. "Drink some water first, kid."

He felt ridiculed, considering he had to be at least a decade older than the young woman in front of him. She still had youth, maybe around her early 20's. She seemed to understand what was going through his head, brow knitting into a frown as she sighed. She passed a lukewarm cup to him. Out of pure spite, he would **not** drink the water.

He wrapped his fingers around the styrofoam cup and dragged it to his lips. As soon as the nectar passed his cracked mouth, he tipped it all the way back, swallowing it all. Water had never tasted better.

Following that, he made a 'gimme' motion with his right hand, intentionally facing the woman. She tittered lightly but didn't give it to him. Instead, she reached over to the cart, removing the clipboard again. He internally groaned.

"You'll get your treat, bro. But first things first..." She materialized a pen from her brown shirt pocket. She bit the cap with her teeth and pulled it clean off. "What's your name, my dude?"

He floundered around, tongue poking and shoving every surface in his mouth. He, once again, struggled to make words. This time, it came more natural, even though his dehydration became more apparent.

"My...M-My...name...is..." He finished his sentence, saying his name. The woman scribbled his name at the top of the clipboard, paper rustling.

"Aidan? That's a nice name. Mine's Madeline, but everyone calls me Maddy." She smiled ruefully, patting him on the shoulder. "Welcome to the afterlife."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Aidan! My man!" Jacob called from the bottom of the cliff overlooking the camp. Aidan overwatched the cluster of dwellings, hidden behind a large dune and wearing a tan cloak.

Aidan stood, a crude spear hanging from a loop around his shoulder, with his tired eyes scanning the canyon. A bottle-green tapestry screened the entrance to a cave, veiling the warped arc of sandstone used as the door. Outside of that, leading down to a weak stream, many tents and huts dotted the landscape.

The camp held a few dozen people, some sinners, and the odd Sand Child. Everyone stayed to themselves, never interacting with others outside of asking for items or speaking during council meetings. It was for that reason that only four people actually talked with him.

Jacob was one. He, after a long period of mutual hostility, sat down with Aidan, apologizing and promising to be a better person. Aidan, in turn, avoided him for a long while. It required a single year for Aidan to finally return his kindness, and they became quick comrades.

Jacob's sister, Maddy, was the first person who Aidan trusted. She operated as the camp's chief doctor, which meant she took care of Aidan during his initial recovery period. The two had a lot of time together, and, suffice to say, she grew on Aidan slowly. He even threw away his usual formal manners, instead treating her like he would treat his own sibling.

Admittedly, the other two were colder than Jacob and Maddy. The third person who ever bothered him was the Elder. He, per his namesake, was the oldest person in the camp. As the most experienced, the title of the leader fell upon his shoulders, which meant he and Aidan did not get along well. Aidan detested the way the Elder did things, as he was too timid with decisions for the former business man's taste.

Then, last but not least, there was Sil. Sil stood for silent, as Sil could not speak. Sil wasn't mute, nor did Sil prefer silence; Sil did not have the capability of speech. The child had no blood, no sinew, no bones. Sil had no SOUL. Sil's body comprised of sand mixed with the dying breathe of an agonized spirit. They were a Sand Child, creatures made from the flesh of the Other Lands, and embued with the result of many years of solitude and misery.

On the topic of Sil, they resided next to Jacob, dark hand entwined with his. The child reached Jacob's waist, a little under the man's ribs. They had a frame of brown hair slipping down their face, slapping against the dark black sclera in their eye sockets. They wore dingy black rags, made to fit their ever-shifting figure.

Aidan sighed, bringing his spear out in front of himself as he descended the dusty terrain to his friends. Jacob waved him forward, turning to follow as Aidan strode past. Sil squirmed as they worked, spinning on their heels.

"I'm surprised it is already time to sleep," Aidan confessed tonelessly, not breaking his gait. "I could have sworn I only started a few hours ago." Aidan gazed out over the glassy sand, focusing on the thin beam of fire rising over the horizon. It was purple this time, announcing the presence of the youngest monarch, Thanatos. The other part Aidan noted was that the fire thinned, letting the sky sink into a deep red, making the spots of gray pop.

"You did. About eight hours ago." Jacob informed Aidan, who scowled. "Maddy told me she needed you, though. So, I came to get you." Sil quickly split from Jacob, marching in front of Aidan and staring at him. The child reached their hand up toward his, beckoning him. Aidan narrowed his eyes, lightly pushing their hand away. The child pouted, snatching a clump of his cloak anyway. "Sil..." Jacob warned.

Aidan held up a hand, dismissing Jacob. "I don't care."

"...Okay, then."

Aidan, Jacob, and Sil made their way into the center of the camp, granting every person a large berth. Together, they made their way to the tent closest to the cave. Peeking through the flaps to see who was inside, Aidan spotted Madeline hunched over her desk, doodling on a scrap of paper. Next to her, a parchment with the layout of the general area sat. The map included the nearby road, which led to the only city in the Other Lands.

As they entered, Aidan opened his mouth to speak. Madeline interrupted him, rapidly spouting what she had to say in a shrill voice. "I have a plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I still haven't gotten it down to a specific science on how I'm going to do this work, and do school. So, I will write when I can, complete chapter when I can, and upload them according to my current schedule. If I miss an update, I miss an update. So far, I have some padding, but who knows?


	25. Prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing...

Iudex kept the god's warning in his head, letting the idea rattle back-and-forth in his head. Four people---people he could not see or fight---wanted him dead. If Thanatos wasn't lying, he could narrow down who wanted him gone.

Osiris and Hel were obvious. Osiris always breathed down his neck, watching his every move, observing how his life went. The cloak was Osiris' ace in the hole; Iudex could not rid himself of it. It kept tabs on the Judge. Hel remained, for lack of a better word, unknown to Iudex. Of the three gods, Iudex had never met Hel. The oldest brother of the trio and the most elusive, Iudex could not remember even the faint whispers of his appearance.

Iudex could only speculate who the 'Void Monster' referred to.

The 'First Fallen' obviously meant Chara, Iudex knew. That begged the question of whether or not they wanted him dead. He could not quite imagine how that would play out, what with them being trapped in Frisk's SOUL. He doubted it; they seemed like a pleasant person. Okay, maybe not, but definitely not 'going to murder because I can.'

He resolved that further research would be necessary.

The 'One Inside' raised many red flags in the Judge's mind, many relating to the various theories he had surrounding the Eight Mage. That also included the Black Hearts and the two black SOULs he had witnessed.

Even now, as he attempted, in vain, to sleep, his body refused to settle down. His recovery day passed by quickly, and he felt a lot better than earlier. He still coughed occasionally, but they were few and far between. Toriel's healing magic worked wonders for his aching muscles. Iudex rotated his shoulder, noting how loose and relaxed he was.

"Fuck." He eloquently stated. Sighing, the man rose from the skeleton's bed, red cloth streaming around his calves. With a screwed expression, he shifted its color to white, hoping to camouflage himself in the snow of the village. He crossed the room, a small jump in his stride, and opened the door gently.

The distant sound of chatter awoke from the crack, and Iudex could hear Undyne's voice ring through the house, booming off the walls. "FUFUFUFU! All of that robot's shows are rubbin' off on you, Pap! I was convinced, no doubt about it!"

Iudex grumbled, pulling the door open wide. With an easygoing, slow stride, Iudex made his way into the hallway. The banter downstairs lit up with laughter and a screeching wheeze from somebody. He drooped, lowering his head as he descended the staircase.

Undyne sat next to Papyrus and Toriel, Frisk falling forward in her lap. Sans lounged on the floor next to the stairs, and he gave Iudex a lazy wave. "Heya."

All eyes turned to him, some surprised and some concerned. "Deary me, you should be resting, human!" Toriel stood from the sofa, padding across to carpet to Iudex, who let his boot land heavy on the last step.

"Can't. I'm taking a walk." Iudex left no room for discussion, marching past the monsters with his chin held high. He reached for the door, wrapping his hand around the knob. "I will be back very soon. I am venturing to Waterfall for the time being." Iudex exited the building, exhaling a chilled breath and closing the door behind him.

He lazily trodded to the River People's former landing, recalling Papyrus' words. Iudex willed his gloves away, dipping his index finger into the river and waiting.

"Back so soon?" Dentor questioned, already in front of Iudex. The Judge started, leaping backward and rolling. His scythe glimmered for a moment, a shiny gleam highlighting the River People's body. "Decent reactions. Face many Integrity mages?"

Iudex eyed Dentor, crouched to the snow. His left hand steadied his body while his right held a death grip on his weapon. Licking his lips, he used the shaft to prop himself up, grunting under the exertion. No snide remark came from under Dentor's hood.

"..." Iudex stayed quiet. "Slip-backers annoy me to all hell." He admitted, letting his weapon rest on his chest. Dentor chuckled, shaking his head flippantly. He beckoned Iudex on with a wave of his hand.

"I understand the feeling." He began, voice low as Iudex placed a boot onto the boat. The other cloaked man gazed out over the water, scanning from left to right. "The feeling of being stabbed in the back remains the most unpleasant experience of my long life. Well, that and absorbing a monster's SOUL."

Iudex hummed, sitting down on the boat's planks and crossing his legs. "Tell me about that. How did you end up like this?" Iudex pleaded, rubbing his kneecaps with his hands. He raked over the pine trees with a cold, stone-like face. "With two other SOULs inside you, and as a skeleton."

Dentor remained silent for a long moment, posture slacked and slouching. The skeleton prodded at the hull of the raft with his foot, knocking away some stray dust.

The silky sweet taste of the forest washed over the two, contrasting the piercing chill. Iudex pawed at the rough, splintery wood underneath his hands, caressing it nervously as he awaited Dentor's response. The ferryman tilted his head.

A sharp, whistling wind darted through the town, whipping around trees and shaking the green brush. A few needles flittered to the soft, white floor, a blanket of snowflakes already advancing to cover them. The gust was deflected by Iudex's cloak but shot straight through Dentor's.

"...Where to?" Dentor inquired tiredly, glancing over his collarbone, staring at Iudex with one red eye. His tender visage inventoried Iudex's caricature, a small jitter in his demeanor, causing a swift departure. The Judge swallowed his curiosity, biting his cheek as the conversation between them hushed to nary a whisper.

"Waterfall," Iudex responded huskily, wordlessly bringing his hood over his head and reaching for his pockets. The boat floated over the river like cream in the coffee, barely displacing any water with its tranquil speed. It stayed stable, and Iudex's attention resided on the small rock in his clutches.

Iudex ran a finger over its smooth surface, tracing the swirling galaxies and contour lines with adoration in his eyes. The exterior of the rock was a deep azure blue, like glaring into the depths of the ocean.

"I was a zealot. I prescribed my loyalties to the ways of my predecessors." Dentor initiated, tone thick with shame. "I believed that humans were superior to monsters. And, truthfully, we are. In some ways." Dentor hobbled around, staring fixedly at Iudex with one red eye. "I am sure you have noticed this, yes? Even the guppy-" Dentor choked for a second. "Even Undyne swayed to be your friend without much persuasion needed."

Dentor allowed Iudex the privilege of seeing his face unobfuscated. Dentor, unlike Sans or Papyrus, took a much more human-like skeletal structure, bent jawline filled up with mangled, yellow teeth. Despite that, his features were more plush and padded than that of the two brothers.

His mandible seemed like foam, as though if someone were to press into it, it would cave with the mold of their touch. His cheekbones melded with his jaw, a little between Papyrus and Sans, leaning more toward the taller monster.

"Humans, mages; we are much more...fickle, in that sense. Hatred and suspicion are natural in the face of evolution. Monsters never needed it, so they never adapted to its whims. It is not in a monster to hate, to loathe as humans can."

Iudex had an example of his own that proved Dentor's point. Iudex expected Sans to adamantly avoid, or even hate, Frisk, yet he almost seemed like nothing happened between them. The Judge leaned forward, furrowing his brow and clamping his hands around his thighs.

"That thought draws me to my first point, which is..." Dentor took a shuddering breath, collecting his thoughts, and calming himself. "It took me until the construction of the Barrier to realize that monsters are incapable of true evil."

 _"How did I ever let you wage war on our neighbors?"_ Iudex asked, voice light and thin. Iudex then clamped his hand over his mouth, shrinking away from the ferryman and nestling into his hood.

"Justice?" Dentor begged, dashing over to Iudex and jolting his shoulders. Iudex kept his mouth closed, wrenching his eyeballs shut with transcendent difficulty. A boney phalange yanked his chin, willing him to face the ferryman. "Is that you in there?"

Iudex quivered, batting away Dentor's hand and scrambling back. _"Stop. This isn't right."_

Dentor shied away from Iudex, withdrawing his hand. Rooted to the spot, Dentor broke his eye off of Iudex, glaring at the white cloth around his face.

Dentor's left socket glowed a dull green, and the right eye faded from existence. Dentor groaned, dropping down to the floor of the boat and cradling his skull. "Oh, no, _why!?_ " The skeleton's voice rose higher, and he skipped over the syllables rapidly.

The skeleton tapped his fingers against the nasal bone on his face, exhaling powerfully. He yawned, crossing his arms under the cloak and throwing his head to the ceiling.

"Ugh. I was just getting some good Z's, too!" Lucy cried out, laying back against the curve of the raft and letting her neck roll to the side. "Dang, Denny. Always with the rude awakenings! And, disappearing right afterward. It's...It's really annoying, right?" She addressed Iudex, hefting herself up using her elbows.

Iudex looked her up-and-down, eventually letting his hand slide down to his waist.

"You look like crap! I feel like crap! We're crap buddies!" Lucy jumped up, racing to grab at Iudex's wrists. "Yay! I want to talk to you! And! Apologize! For Helvetica!" She belted off her entire conversation in mere seconds. Iudex noticed her awkward pauses between words, as though she had to think about what to say.

Iudex recalled his knowledge of the fallen children, all six that they knew of. Lucy, if her name was really Lucy, was not one of them. The idea that the monsters could have already escaped their prison, not once, but twice, scared Iudex.

How? How could something like this happen? They had people for this, Jurors who combed the town and city for missing people reports and found them. If somebody up and disappeared, they would know. Unless...

There had to be something else at play.

"Uh," The girl uttered, wiggling her body and chattering her teeth. "Jeez, how would I begin? OH, yeah, Helvetica hates humans!" The girl instantly retracted that. "Wait! I mean, he hates mages! And you, for some reason. Do you know who Helvetica was? Like, before all of..." She nodded towards her body, hood shuffling. _"this?"_

Iudex shook his head, mouthing 'no' and sitting straighter. History books on monsterkind were locked to even him. Iudex understood, though, as history is written by the victors.

"Oh, well, he was the General of the Kingdom's Military during the war! He talks about it a lot. He doesn't stop yapping about some 'trickery' us humans pulled! Uh, he said it had to do with the...Kindness mage? What was her name? Kid...Kin...Kan...Something with a K."

Kindred, the Healing Mother, the matron of the Cult of the Kindred; Iudex definitely knew her. People loved her, despite her death being ten centuries ago. She had been hailed as the kindest to ever live, with her following continuing her work as nurses, doctors, and charity workers. She remained the only person Persia smiled at, at least, when she thought no-one was watching.

 _"She used to be the brightest star in our entourage. She had Isaac and Cadecus at her feet, and Dentor babied her as though she was his own child."_ Iudex muttered under his breath, just low enough so he could hear.

"Anyway," She released Iudex, moving to the front of the boat. "I have two questions for you! One, where are we going!? I have no clue, and I need to steer this thing, or we die! Boom, right down a waterfall!" Iudex snickered, then stretched his back muscles.

"We were heading to Waterfall before Dentor did his thing," Iudex answered, blowing away a puff of hair that fell over his eyes. His tone was apathetic, being that Iudex just wanted to go for a walk.

The boat took off at break-neck speed, barely touching the water with its wooden paws. Lucy screeched, hopping up-and-down energetically as Iudex laid back and sighed heavily.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he stepped off the ride and onto the rock, he stumbled forward, narrowly halting his fall with his hands. The gritty floor rubbed his palms raw, breaking the skin and drawing blood, which left a broad stripe of red behind as he stood.

"God, what a day." Iudex vented negatively. The brisk air in Waterfall fell over him, a large chunk warmer than the biting winds of Snowdin town. The faint swish of water emanated from the river, prompting him to turn just in time to see Lucy slump.

He supposed that even with two other SOULs in your body, being alone would still be a possible feeling. Seeing a child so downtrodden brought up a rotten burn in his heart. So, he did what he could, whistling to get her attention and waving viciously. Her green eye widened, and she wrestled with her cloak to reciprocate the action, even more powerfully than Iudex. He grinned at her, keeping his attention on her a while longer until she floated just out of sight.

Then, he progressed further into the caverns, taking numerous twists and turns down the vapid corridors and grayed-out passageways. Iudex trodded through dark, deep water streams, passed mushrooms that glowed, and ended up in a dim room. To say it stretched out like a never-ending abyss---like the void---would be an exaggeration, but not too far from the truth. Iudex could not even see the sleeves of his cloak.

Iudex summoned the feather, its radiating light cutting away the darkness and illuminating the entirety of the cavern. He followed the fungus-laden paths, grateful for his newfound ability to gaze four feet in front of himself. The feather had not seen much use outside of assisting Iudex with his cases but could serve other purposes if needed. Like right now, as a divine flashlight.

He encountered some difficulty, even with the light source in his hands, as many paths deviated from the main walkway. Quite a few led nowhere, and some just stopped. Despite the puzzling landscape, he enjoyed the tall bioluminescent trees and cerulean grass. Eventually, Iudex forged his way past the obstacles, bringing him into another room.

The room started light, with Iudex seeing the path all the way through to the end, but slowly began fading to obscurity. He sighed, admiring an odd lantern slightly off the trail. That sigh rapidly evolved into a surprised shout as he tripped over something.

He tumbled forward, salvaging his fall by rolling expertly. As he shot up to his feet, after the curve of his momentum ended, he scanned the grass for whatever caused his predicament.

There was a small tuft of white, with dead black eyes and a long pink tongue stuck out the side of its mouth. The dog appeared to be asleep, all four legs kicking absentmindedly. The mysterious presence that surrounded it before had disappeared, leaving Iudex to question how he didn't notice it.

_"I couldn't touch him if I tried."_

Iudex recalled the words with no small amount of trepidation. The thought that Thanatos, a god, could not harm the being in front of him caused him to recoil in wariness. Thanatos was the middle child of the three, slightly older and wiser than Osiris, but way less mighty than Hel. The cycloptic diety, in its wisdom, would not have _poked the bear_ with something as reality-bending powerful such as the dog.

It had to be something out of this world. No entity, human or otherwise, could face a god without some repercussions. Iudex spoke from experience with that, cloak shivering and quaverous. And, yet, the dog lived---thrived, even. The Judge did not sense any malicious intent from the dog, only a general lull of its SOUL like in other, more normal animals. Deciding ambivalently, he moved to summon his scythe before tapping it with the pommel of the shaft.

His curiosity was rewarded, as the dog blinked sleepily and jolted upright. It stretched, puffing up its fluffy white mane and shaking with exertion. It slid upward, back to its usual posture, and trotted over to Iudex, who readied his weapon. The canine sniffed his calf, determine he was no threat, then whacked him with his butt. Iudex felt frozen to the spot.

_It didn't even consider him worthy of being on-guard._

Even still, Iudex giggled, albeit nervously, and reached down to scratch the dog's chin. It ruffed, listing its weight into his hand happily. It was then that something tinked against Iudex's finger, and he felt cold steel. He peered down at the dog's neck, attempting, in vain, to discern what it was. Then he saw it, a shiny metal plate attached to a rung that led into the dog's fur. He followed it with his finger, looping it around a previously hidden collar.

It consisted of green material, augmented with metal reinforcements and buckles. Yet, it didn't seem too out of the ordinary, just like an average collar. Iudex lifted the dog's head, getting a better view of the tag around its neck. The etching had worn away slightly, with only a few letters visible. As he read it, Iudex voiced it out into the still air of the cavern, noting how it bounced ominously.

"Toby?" The dog pulled away, cocking its head and staring at Iudex with unblinking eyes. Its chips of void grew as it realized it knew that word. So, Iudex repeated himself. "Toby? Is that your name?" The dog exploded with excitement, jumping up onto Iudex's leg before spinning around in circles, chasing its tail.

The dog continued its mad attitude, racing off into the dark of the cave, straying far from the path. Iudex dashed after it, using the feather to light the rock under his feet. He could barely see the dog surrounded by the dreary blacklight of the cave.

And, slowly, the dog's beautiful mane blinked out of existence. Iudex sped up, launching into a sudden sprint after Toby, feather pulling back-and-forth with his arm. His white cloak was the only thing in the empty space he could see, and that was just barely, as the world seemed to shimmer with dead-space and a veil of warped mist that clouded any attempt at vision.

His boots clacked off the rocks, the echo ping-ponging across the large room, bounding around the cavern with no halt. The Judge's rush tapered off, with him slowing to a light jog, then curtailing to a swift stride, and, finally, abating to stand still.

A foreboding aura prickled on the back of his neck, a hollow weight settling in his pumping heart. Iudex's eyes wandered down to the cave floor, expecting to see the rock. He locked eyes with Toby, who had sat next to his foot with his face turned up toward the human. Uneasily gazing past the dog, Iudex gulped as he realized there was no ground underfoot. Just black.

The Judge steadied his frightened breathing, letting his right foot skid backward as he readied his weapon. The scythe appeared in his right hand, the blade tucked toward the Judge. The reflection of the feather's light slipped off the managed edge, driving a wedged beam into the gloomy miasma that encompassed the room. Iudex rotated the shaft of the weapon, scanning the dun carefully, grip tight as to keep his efforts grounded.

The crescent moon skipped over a blemish of grimy obsidian, an inky body that laughed at its magic farcically. Iudex returned to it a second later, raking the razor's beacon across its pear-shaped figure and allowing to climb upwards.

The figure came into focus, a single ceramic hand idly clinging to the opaque brunet agonizingly. A perfect circle of charcoal ebony exuded from the back of it, the same incomprehensibly dark vantablack as the body behind it. Iudex growled lowly, tilting the scythe back further to illuminate the face of the creature.

Another hand, separate from the central grouping of the entity's slime, revealed to Iudex that the jet shape on the other palm was naught but a hole, showcasing the backdrop behind it. This one twitched, contorting and curling menacingly like a crushed spider's legs. After a second, the fist went still, only to resume its programmed flexing after another long second.

The face of the creature was a familiar one, with Iudex recognizing the cracks on its blank face. Two smoky divots in its profile, one a half-circlet and the other almond-shaped, made him harken back to his morning at Toriel's house. The Smile's namesake still resided over its visage, this time leaking a faint string of goop down to its neck.

The two creatures glared at each other, one with two allies behind him, and one with nothing left to lose.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She had reached the end of her rope quickly, already aggravated with the stranger's antics._

_"My name is Carmine." She had replied acidly, narrowing her eyes at the man and squeezing her thighs under the table. 'Iudex' chuckled, shaking his head and rubbing his cheek._

_"What fire! No wonder you're a red one." Iudex grinned, gesturing to the plates of food on the tables. "Come now, you should eat! You must be exhausted---and hurt! You tumbled quite hard, you know." His smooth voice set Carmine on edge, and she pointed a fixed glare at the steaming pasta, as though she was trying to intimidate it away._

_The man found that hilarious, leaning back as he guffawed. "Oh, lord, what fun!" In the man's moment of distraction, Carmine swiped a knife off the table, hiding it in her clutches._

_The man's laughter died down quickly. Even though he had his eyes crinkled shut in his humor, he scowled at Carmine. No, more so he pouted at her._

_"Seriously? Again? I know you have some experience with knives, but I could fling you across the room before you even stand up." Iudex ran a hand down his face, pulling a tuft of silky black hair with it. Between his strands, Iudex watched her with one gleaming, threatening eye. The solid dulcet produced by Iudex drumming his finger over the table made Carmine wince back._

_She hadn't even seen him move._

_"I will be level with you, child. I was hoping to be more accomodating until the Headmaster arrived, but I am going to be frank." The man quietly babbled, bringing his hand close to Carmine. A thin white bandage wrapped around his palm ends twisted into a neat knot. "This..." He wriggled his fingers. "still stings. So, I'm am sure you understand what I mean."_

_Carmine based away from the stranger, who tilted his head as let his upper body crawl over the table. His lips pressed into a steady frown, and Carmine gulped._

_**"Do...not...play with me."** He whispered as he came an inch from her personal space. He observed her for a second, then reached down into her lap. Carmine whimpered._

_He slowly coiled his hand around his wrist, gently lifting it up and plucking the blade from her grip. Then, he let go, returned to his spot, and switched on his previous persona._

_"So, I made some food, but I'm a terrible cook! It took me a few hours to make this; you were out for a good eight hours! You should be hungry! Want to try it!?" Iudex belted it out, and Carmine realized he was as nervous as she was. He hummed a little, glancing away from the girl._

_She hesitated, bouncing his gaze from the man to the plate. Her expression screwed, with her lips cut into a quivering smile. The man seemed to understand her unspoken message, taking his fork and beginning the meal._

_He chewed for an abnormal time, then swallowed while nodding. "Perfecto." He motioned with his free hand, making a gesture you would see from a mafia godfather._

_Carmine gave the plate another once-over, picking it apart with her own fork. Despite the white sauce being oddly clumpy, Carmine saw no benefit in making the man mad. So, she scooped up a small bite of noodles, grinding her teeth as she raised it to her mouth._

_She bit into the food, then spit it out rapidly, coughing wetly. "What the fuck did you put into this?" Iudex snickered, letting his face slap against the table as he crossed his arms._

_"Oh. Oh, no. I..." He tried to calm his laughter but failed. "Oh, lord, I forgot! HA! I forgot people don't eat mayonnaise like that! Curse...Curse my SOUL, I hate being a Judge!"_

_Carmine suddenly lost all fear for the man and huffed out a single giggle. The man whipped his head up to gawk at her. Just looking at the man's shocked face made her devolve into her own mirthful fit._

_And, maybe, things would be okay for her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing past Iudex because I don't have to take him seriously. The whole point of Iudex is that, while he is the edgy 'Grim Reaper', the Judge is a very weird person. Hence, the odd tastes and eating aversion he has. Present Iudex has seen some character building, so he lost that eccentric bit...kinda...
> 
> I still try to make him seem off, like with the constant changes to his vocabulary. In one instance, he could say, "Why, yes, I am indeed the proprietor of X Enterprises." Then he could say, "You've seen some shit, huh?"
> 
> Not much else to say, besides that I thought I only had 2 chapters made. Of course, I am going to go back and edit the last few chapters in my free time, exercise some more adverbs and internal thinking, and try to splice some sentences. I prefer longer sentences.
> 
> With much love, The Author
> 
> P.S. Who wants to find Toby a new wrist?


	26. Revenge of the Forgotten (Part. 1)

Waterfall, considered by many to be the most beautiful biome of the vast Underground, renowned for its somber silence, lit up in noise and bustle. The day did not start like that. In fact, by the time action began happening, many residents were on their way to their homes, preparing for the end of the day.

The quiet _tap, tap, tap_ of dripping water bounced off the cavern walls, mixing with the _click-clatter-bash_ of the river crashing onto the rocks. The soft, sotto-voce whisper of the distant Snowdin winds penetrated the ears of many, ruffling the ample cloak they wore.

The boat tipped back-and-forth, the prickly, spiny wood groaning as the upset river checked its hull. The monster atop it stood vigil over the flowing stream, a purple-clad overseer of the tremulous rapids. A faint amber glow cascaded from their eye, brightening the swishing drink in a warm blanket. Another weaker beam traced the ridges of the knitted rocks, idly busying themself with observations and mindless frivolity. The avocado ray focused on a peculiar rock, causing a hum of interest to emanate from their boney chest.

"Stop that," Helvetica commanded, inanely irritated. Another purr of questioning came from their chest, this one thicker than before. Helvetica balked. "Why? Why are you doing that? It's weird. Stop it." At that point, he found himself more confused than mad. The low rumble coming from their chest halted but restarted a second later.

"Why do you think Dentor is... _away?_ You think that the Judge did something?" Lucy questioned, placing her line of sight in Helvetica's, entwining with the honey visage of the skeleton. Their hands clamped together, arresting the majority of their sleeves. Lucy hopped up-and-down, their light body barely affecting the boat's position.

The boat had been docked at the mooring point; the path led to a small neighborhood, houses nestled in the cracks of the dump. Usually, the ferryman found time for their uncanny delights, with only a few customers swinging by for a quick ride. Today---it was different today. The bad weather caused by the CORE prompted many monsters to visit the other regions of their home.

Such was the folly of the Riverperson---a job that made sure they had privacy but always attracted people on the days where they wanted it. Not that they complained, that is. Per royal decree, they were confined to the river. Even past that, Helvetica relished the gentle embrace of the constant listing. What Helvetica didn't enjoy was the monster who stepped onto his boat.

A frequent customer of the ferryman's services, Gerson hobbled onto the boat without permission. The old tortoise creature gave Helvetica a lop-sided smile, plopping down into his seat with a _whomp._ The senior monster groaned, adjusting his tools and righting his hat.

"Wahahaha! Surprised to see me, youngin?" Gerson poked, his husky voice powerless against the loud creaking. The tortoise threw his head back, beard flapping as he laughed. "Waha! The ole Hammer of Justice can still walk, General!"

Helvetica tensed his shoulders, muttering a meek, "Where to?"

"Snowdin! I'm going to see your _guppy._ " Gerson's tone became strained, barely controlled as Helvetica flinched. Lucy apologized, retreating into their shared mind-space as Helvetica's anger grew. "Check up on her, see if she's _still alive,_ make sure she ain't dusting from the gunk _you two_ put into her."

Helvetica had enough of his old comrade's lecture, whirling around just as the boat trudged along the rocks. The skeleton approached the elderly monster, stabbing a sharp claw into his sternum and glowering.

 _"You know nothing, old man. We saved her."_ Helvetica bit back, accentuating every word with another bitter prick of his distal. Gerson did not react, merely grinning at the outraged monster with no humor in his eyes.

"Does she see it that way? You picked her up off the streets, fed her, clothed her; you even got Asgore to let you off the hook, and got a house." Gerson pointed out, shoving Helvetica's hand away. The skeleton let that simmer, hand floating next to his side. Without any other words, he bowed his head and paced back to his spot at the front of the boat. "And, then, _heh,_ you left her."

Helvetica bit his tongue, stooping over the side of the boat, eye downcast to the depths of the water. He knew, despite the malice Gerson put into that statement, the monster wanted Helvetica to _step up_ again, to do _something._

Helvetica already failed. The skeleton butchered a child in front of Undyne, introduced Determination to her SOUL, and generally fucked up their relationship. She wouldn't forgive him, _forgive them,_ even if she remembered.

The shimmering mist surrounding Snowdin faded, and Helvetica manipulated the boat to the docking point. Sighing, Gerson stood, each one of his joints protesting loudly. As the shelled man wobbled off the vessel, he cast a piercing look back at the skeleton.

"..." Gerson waited for Helvetica to glance back before speaking. "Aren't you coming, General?" Helvetica ground his teeth together, disparaging for an appropriate reply. Gerson took it as it was, adding one final thought to the conversation. "I won't tell Fluffybuns if you don't. And ain't nobody here going all the way to the Capital."

Helvetica did not want to see her, to talk with her. At the same time, how could he not? It had been years since he even laid eyes on her. _She must be so big by now._

_"Aren't gonna?" Lucy asked vivaciously. "You kinda have to, now. Or else Gerson might hate you forever."_

Helvetica swallowed, looking back-and-forth between the ground and the ship. The wet and fleecy powder beckoned him, enticing him with the promise of its oily mush. With bated breath, Helvetica teetered over the edge of the boat, resting one barefoot on the snow. He instantly retracted his appendage, shocked by the numbing chill running through his bones.

Even still, as he readied himself to step off once more, something happened.

The distant peal of screams and the _blare-blast-boom_ of an explosion radiated off the walls of the cavern. The entire Underground shook from the force, outcroppings of rocks splitting from the ceiling and raining hell below. The river burst with excitement, swaying the boat powerfully and knocking Helvetica down.

The stalactite volley came down upon the town of Snowdin, and the noise of broken glass and cracking wood expelled from the village made Helvetica look up. Just in time, as a stone pike danced through the air toward Gerson.

Helvetica acted, using his blue magic to both slow the spear's fall and accelerate his dash. A second before it struck, Helvetica collided with Gerson, forcing both of them out of the way.

Helvetica did not notice the freezing cold as he righted himself, only pausing to flip Gerson off his back. The tortoise laughed, dusting himself off. "Heh. Another close shave. I owe you one, General!"

Helvetica did not respond, instead, pausing. He listened to the sound of the explosions, noticing something familiar about them. Gerson gazed in the direction of the commotion, waving it off.

"Ah, probably some strapping young fellow with a need to show off. Nevermind it-" Helvetica held up a hand, glaring at the former Captain with an authoritative gleam in his eye.

"Be quiet." He ordered, which shut up the elder monster in shock. Helvetica dallied a moment longer, harkening to the long thrum before the next tremor. "I...know that noise."

Helvetica's eye light widened, and his posture became rigid.

"Gerson, go get Undyne! Those are Gaster Blasters." Gerson looked perplexed but set off in the direction of Snowdin. Helvetica sprinted back to his boat, clearing the distance in one broad leap. The wooden vessel launched off, riding the water with quick strides.

As the teleportation went through, Helvetica landed next to the Waterfall dock. As soon as he regained his bearing, he ducked under a white laser beam. Many monsters hid at his spot, cuddling up in the corner of the rocks. Their faces basked in the relief, happy that they were saved.

When he marched off the boat, many people gasped in surprise, muttering about how they never saw him do that before. Helvetica stomped down the corridor, shouting back at the monsters.

"The boat will still run. Max capacity is six monsters! Don't die!"

Helvetica followed the trail of destruction, gliding through hallways and past rockfalls. Even when the dim light wisped into solid darkness, Helvetica continued, pressing on through the mushroom paths and lantern room.

Somewhere before the end of the lantern room, a white projectile was flung at him. Helvetica narrowly dodged it, letting the attack fly by and hit the wall. It crunched against the rock, body flaying as it slumped.

_The Judge._

He growled, standing up carefully. A bone slipped past Helvetica, forcing Iudex to pivot out of the way. A few lines of red dripped down from the human's face, splattering on the cloak. The man readied his weapon.

Another hum punctuated the air before a half-circle of blasters surrounded the man. Iudex pressed off the wall, rocketing away from the blistering beams and forward toward whoever was attacking him. Helvetica followed the human, feeling for Dentor's attack magic.

He found a glimpse, summoning a crimson sword. Dentor startled awake inside him, a red-eye burgeoning in the empty socket. The dazed, muddled _blink-blink_ of his SOUL obfuscated the next blaster's sound, which roared like an enraged lion.

 ** _"What?"_** The mage implored. **_"What is happening? Why do I feel...off?"_** Dentor slurred his words, even in their shared SOUL. Helvetica swayed back, calling Dentor's name. _ **"Huh? Y-Yes. Hello."**_

White-hot plasma bullets soared over the dark ground, illuminating the world in far-reaching streaks of blue light. The Judge weaved through them, looping around to face the next. Dentor instantly sobered, calculating a battle-plan.

 ** _"We have to help him. He can't attack from that range."_ **Helvetica nodded, sweeping over the smoky landscape. Iudex, once again, was knocked back off his feet.

Helvetica grabbed for his SOUL, encasing it in blue magic and pulling him down to the ground. The Gaster Blasters flew over their heads, firing at the estimated location of where the Judge would have been.

Iudex shrugged Helvetica off, returning to his battle-stance and scanning the area. Helvetica did the same, letting his stance fall near the rocky earth.

For a moment, things were deathly silent. The world quieted, leaving an absence of noise in its wake. The dreary whistle of disturbed air put Helvetica on-edge, and he sunk lower.

Iudex cuffed Helvetica around his shoulder, wordlessly pointing at a section of the wall. Helvetica probed the darkness, contracting his eye lights for better vision. Every shadow reflected on the rock-face seemed to shimmer and squirm, distracting Helvetica from whatever Iudex wanted him to see. Understanding his plight, Iudex spoke up.

_"Deeper. Look...deeper."_

Helvetica understood, now. Dentor's red mixed with Helvetica's glow, and together, they focused on the structure. Even still, Helvetica could not make heads or tails of the void that clouded the room.

Iudex deflated, nodding sagely. _"I did not want to have to do this, but...it appears it is needed."_ A brilliant white essence and Iudex chucked something into the wall. A crack and the shiny star detonated, spreading a layer of visibility over the shaded land.

_Helvetica froze._

He knew the eggshell face-plate, the two cracks running up-and-down its face, and the warped eye sockets. He knew the animalistic construct behind that, one that whirred with restrained carnage lodged in its maw. He knew the false smile it wore, and he knew the pure anger in its two-tone eyes.

Taken aback, Helvetica ignored the protest in his mind, rising and releasing the sword. Dentor uttered an expletive, struggling for control over their shared body. For once, Helvetica had something to do. For once, he didn't roll over and take it. For once, he resisted the Grand Mage's assault.

And, hands clasping at his sides, he spoke.

"Brother?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The monster bore into Iudex's SOUL, dead eyes impaling him with a scrutinizing gaze. The Judge kept his weapon ready, talons clenched tight around the shaft.

_The monster CHECKed him._

Iudex reciprocated, admiring the figure's stats and its description. Both ATK and DEF were in the hundreds, meaning Iudex remained horrendously outclassed. However, its health just nicked three digits, providing a weakness for the Judge to use.

The stat screen also listed its name.

**WingDings Aster (Gaster)**

**HP: 120/125**

**ATK: 100 DEF: 140**

***The Void Monster**  
***Upset over being forgotten**

Iudex opened his mouth, ready to question Wing Dings' intent. The monster beat him to the punch, a morbid _tap-clack tap-clack-tap_ resonating from the monster's being. Toby, who was momentarily forgotten, howled at Wing Dings, eliciting a surprised gurgle.

Iudex gave the dog a dubious stare. Toby did not acknowledge him, instead, rushing forward toward Wing Dings. The dog leaped forth, careening toward the monster dramatically. Wing Dings shied back, just a second too late.

The dog melted into his body, white fur consumed by black goo. Wing Dings' body bubbled and fizzed, a pocket of air rising to its surface and popping open. The monster paused for a second, patting down his chest before determining he was okay.

 **"What an odd creature."** Iudex's head whipped around, searching for the owner of the fruity, smooth voice. Wing Dings noticed his anxious pursuit and apparent confusion, tilting his head. Then, the monster drew the dots. **"You can hear me? Actually, hear me?"**

Iudex narrowed his eyes at the figure, taking note of how he shifted excitedly. The Judge nodded, readjusting his grip on the shaft. Despite the pleasure in Wing Dings' tone, Iudex felt that a confrontation would still come.

 _"That does seem to be the case, Wing Dings,"_ Iudex affirmed, icy blue chips zipping to every-which-where on the monster's body, watching his movements. _"I assume the dog had something to do with that."_

 **"Yes, it appears so. Oh, I have so much to say!"** Wing Dings tittered deeply. **"And you may call me, Dr. Gaster."**

**"Oh, lo, how gratuitous I am for this chance. I have been trapped by myself for years, and now, I am free. WITH THIS NEWFOUND POWER, I, DR. W.D. GASTER, SHALL MAKE ALL THOSE WHO OPPOSE ME RUE THE DAY THAT THEY WERE BORN-"**

_"Are you seriously pulling a stereotypical villain monologue on me? God, can you please just say what you have to say?"_ Iudex pleaded, dragging a hand down his face as he pursed his lips. _"What is your motive, how do I fit in it, and what are you going to do about it? That is all I need."_

 **"Well, excuse me for exercising my theater skills after a handful of years alone, _by myself-_ "** Gaster swiveled away, shaking his fist at the ceiling of the cavern. Iudex groaned, caressing his temples as he deflated.

_"Ugh, not again."_

**"-While I watched my friends and family pull themselves apart! As if my miserable existence wasn't bad enough, YOU,"** Gaster called a hand forward, pointing it at Iudex and lifting his chin. **"You dare to take my sons away from me. Oh, the humanity! My poor, poor Sans and Papyrus. Such bright little SOULs."**

 _"Huh. So, what are you going to do about it?"_ Iudex huffed, scowling. Gaster gave Iudex a shrewd, one-eyed look, sighing. Then, he swept his two hands to his sides, curling them into an upside-down crown.

 **"You question what I am going to do to you. Alas, I thought my train of thought obvious, but it appears that beings of lower intelligence cannot catch on. Why, I, Dr. W.D. Gaster, am, quite simply put, going to...remove you from the equation-"** Gaster orated, voice strangled as Iudex dashed in to swipe at the monster. His blade slashed through the ink body, dealing a small bit of damage.

 _"You could've led with that, Doctor."_ Iudex quipped, ducking under a bone. _"Would have saved us some trouble!"_ Another three bones forced him back, providing Gaster with a decent range for his attacks.

 **"How rude! I suppose that would be more efficient. However!"** Gaster brought out a blaster, similar to Papyrus', and wrought absolute hell on the wall behind Iudex. **"Variety is the spice of life! And what am I but a connoisseur of the spiciest moments!?"**

 _"I am saying it now, you are the single worst villain I have ever faced. At least...seem menacing, please."_ Iudex jabbed, deflecting and twirling to lean out the way of a small laser.

 **"I AM MENACING!"** Gaster argued, voice hissing as he barraged Iudex with dozens of blasters. Iudex stood there, a smirk growing as none of the blasters were actually aimed at him. **"I will show you! I will show ALL of you!"**

 _"Uh!"_ Iudex raised his finger.

**"Never shall anyone tarnish the name of the great DR. W.D. GASTER AGAIN! All shall recognize my greatness! My sons shall call me 'father' once more!"**

"Now, I see why Sans and Papyrus act weird." Iudex reasoned. "It's because their father was stuck in his teenage years."

 **"YOU-YOU! You insufferable worm! You come into my life, insult ME, assault ME, and expect to live afterward? I wasn't ACTUALLY going to kill you, but now, I'm really considering it!"** Gaster let his hands return to his body, just as Iudex tidied up the last of a volley.

 **"And, now, without further ado,"** Gaster laughed, snapping his fingers. **"DIE!"**

The plain erupted with a tide of sharp, white bones, each one ready to impale Iudex. The Judge thanked Osiris, actually _thanked him,_ for the cloak. After the short recovery time Iudex took, the mantle reflexively pushed Iudex up, using four thread-supports to hold him steady.

The 'battle' continued like so---Gaster barraged Iudex with hundreds of bones and the occasional blaster, and Iudex swiftly dodged them using the cloak.

If he was being honest, Iudex thought Gaster pathetic. Iudex had only scored a trivial hit, but Gaster had yet to scratch Iudex, only just missing the Judge.

The fight became a war of attrition, with Gaster unloading in the Judge's general direction as he danced over bone walls and ducked the stray blaster. Despite Gaster's incompetence, he managed to keep Iudex far away, at a distance where his one weapon remained hopelessly ineffective.

All-in-all, they were going to exhaust one another before actually landing blows. Past that, somewhere deep in Iudex's core, he did not want to hurt Gaster at all. If he was Sans and Papyrus' father, then Iudex would prefer to negotiate with the monster; reach an accord.

 _"Doctor, stop this nonsense. What would your sons think?"_ Iudex blocked a fast bone, slashed another one, and caught the last one. Rapidly, he snapped it and tossed it to the floor, barely registering as it dissolved into gray dust. _"Would Papyrus be happy about this? This engagement?"_

 **"..."** Gaster halted his onslaught, eye sockets widening. The monster curled up into a smaller silhouette, glaring at the floor. **"You're right. This would not look well for either of us."**

 _"I concur. Shall we forgo the hostility? Converse and plan your triumphant return?_ " Iudex adopted his own stage vocabulary, slightly posing as he stuck his hand out. He spun the scythe, letting the blade knock against his calf.

Gaster seemed split, eye light raking between the outside world, Iudex, and the glistening weapon the Judge held. His form quavered, oscillating as he mentally debated his actions.

Up went Iudex's brow as he lowered his head a few degrees, attempting to seem submissive. The chime of his SOUL turning blue was all he needed to know.

 **"Be still for a moment, would you? I...I believe I need a moment to myself."** Gaster reeled around, facing his back to Iudex as he muttered lowly. The monster used his hands to count, yanking up some fingers as he huffed underneath his breath.

Iudex sighed, relaxing as he stood. The unusual monster loudly exclaimed, biting words back-and-forth with himself as Iudex idly listened.

**"Would that- No, no, that wouldn't. Too much...or too little? A dozen? Two dozen? Blue or green? Maybe...maybe purple. No, no, I don't have that anymore. What would he do? Ugh, think dammit. THINK!"**

The Doctor went about his discussion, hunched over as he brought his hands to his face. Moaning, the Doctor faced Iudex again, face apprehensive. His eye light flickered on and off.

 **"Ahem. I have reached a decision. While your idea is...nigh acceptable, the problem remains. I want my children to myself. That being said,"** Gaster clicked his fingers together, forcing Iudex to the floor. The air heated up, as blistering as the Other Lands. An electronic growl resounded from behind Iudex, and he spiraled to face it. **"I will make this quick."**

The blaster charged up an increment, a blazing red beam in its jaw, with ruby mist filtering out the spaces between its teeth. Iudex banged against the force, attempting to break through.

Another notch of its power level and crimson began poking out from its empty eyes. Iudex fought harder, legs straining as he slowly rose. Gaster backed up a bit, redoubling his efforts to keep Iudex down.

As the blaster reached its full battery and its sharp jaw opened, Iudex vindictively cursed Gaster, bunching the cloak around his face and bracing for impact.

The force flung him across the room, crashing him into (yet another) wall. The collision sent a pounding bolt of lightning through his ribs, squeezing a pained heave through his wrenched lips as he slid down. Dazed, dizzy, and dripping blood from a cut on his head, the Judge grappled with his body, blinking and lifting himself back up.

Another bone zipped, screaming through the air toward Iudex and bunking itself on the rocks behind him. Iudex's breathing came choking, a monumental task as his windpipes sloughed with muddy liquid.

_All it did was piss him off._

Iudex snarled, furiously brandishing his scythe at the darkness. Gaster retaliated, sending another four blasters at the Judge before he could fully recover.

He pressed his right foot against a divot, rocketing off and sliding through the gaps in the blaster formation. The beams struck a second later, decimating the spot Iudex had just jumped from.

Iudex weaved past the attacks, cutting bone barriers, diving away from blasts, and back-handing bones away. Three blasters formed a circle around him, firing as he skidded to a halt and rolled out of the danger zone.

Sure enough, Gaster soon realized that he would lose the game if he did not pull something out. So, again, Iudex felt blue magic encase his SOUL in hard iron. Gaster merely moved his hand, sending Iudex cascading away...

Another monster caught him, settling him on the ground gently, making sure he didn't tip over using their magic. Iudex barely acknowledged the blasters levitating overhead. The fog in his mind, the adrenaline, only permitted his glance to flicker at Dentor before swinging his gaze back to the plane. Tongue darting out his mouth, Iudex readied himself.

The faint sanguine glimmer of Dentor's sword shone into the jet-black earth, lightening the world with a dim luminescence. Gaster did not further his assault, faltering as his constructs stammered out of existence.

Dentor sunk further down, spreading his stance wider, maneuvering his blade to a high-guard. Iudex did not mention how he had never seen any mage do that; he had never seen that move in a manuscript, nor had he seen any sword-wielding mages do that. He reasoned that Dentor learned that from the monsters.

Iudex and Dentor studied their surroundings, both alert and vigilant for any sense of incoming danger. Iudex saw Gaster first, spotting the monster splayed out on the treacherous terrain. He tapped the mage on his left, directing his companion's attention to the spot.

Tracking Iudex's finger, Dentor squinted, surveying the grimness for any hint of their assailant. Dentor's gold-blood eye lights scoured the area, finding nothing, leaving him tilting his skull. Iudex understood.

 _"Deeper. Look...deeper."_ Yet, still, he could not attain Iudex's vision. The Judge grimaced, a terrible idea bumping around his skull. Perhaps, given a well-placed shot, Iudex had a tool for this exact moment. He nodded, satisfied with the chances. _"I did not want to have to do this, but...it appears it is needed."_ What was needed?

A shot in the _dark._

The Judge combed his hood on, taking hold of the feather once more. He took a deep breath, suspending any movement for a terse second. He exhaled, taking another breath---then another---and so on. Iudex rocked his arm back over his shoulder, grasping the feather around the point like one would a dart.

Breathing out slowly, Iudex _hurled_ the feather, an orotund _swish_ arising from its trajectory. The feather sailed, crossing the spacious floor in a second and splintering the bank next to where Gaster sat.

A second later, and Iudex had already decided to throw in the towel and run. But, then, the feather reacted, casting long shadows over the floor with its flush radiance, the full-strength beacon sizzling Gaster with holy light.

Iudex shocked Dentor, who dropped his weapon and stared at the feather. The Grand Mage's jaw fell open, and his right eye burned a fiery flame. The sweet amber in the other socket cooled, simmering lower than before, the only indication that _something was wrong._

Then, taut and thick with some emotion, Dentor spoke, uttering a single phrase that unnerved Iudex to no end. The single word echoed out, stretching both syllables over the gloomy soil.

"Brother?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is what Gaster is like. 
> 
> I debated naming this chapter, Shakespeare in the Waterfall/Rocks.
> 
> Also, the next update will most likely be a rewrite of Chapter 6.
> 
> Aside from that, I am swamped with Chemistry and Human Body Systems homework, so I'll make this short.
> 
> -Much love, tu amigo The Author
> 
> P.S.  
> 100000, let's go!


	27. Revenge of the Forgotten (Part. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Gaster  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> For now.

_"That's it! My life is a goddamn soap-opera!"_ Iudex exclaimed, throwing his head back and spinning to leave. "Gaster is your brother? Fine. Convince him to stop chucking bones at us like a pitching machine on the fritz. And get him to stop with the old-timey 'lo and behold.'"

Helvetica's jaw gaped open, falling as he admired Gaster. The other monster reciprocated the gesture, leaning inward to eye Helvetica's figure. Both of Gaster's eye lights, two distinct purple orbs, shot up-and-around Helvetica's ensemble, landing on the skeleton monster's skull.

 **"Who are you? Why do you claim to be my brother?"** He questioned severely. Helvetica shuttered, flinching backward, as though wounded by Gaster's line of interrogation. Iudex looked back, watching over Helvetica; although no conflict occurred, Iudex kept his weapon ready nonetheless.

"Gaster, G! It's me, Helvetica! I haven't seen you since the Barrier sealing!" Helvetica approached Gaster, the back of his carpal pressed into the divots of his shoulder submissively. "I heard you were working in Hotland-"

 **"My brother died years ago, imposter. The great General Helvetica fell during the sealing of our kind---you would know this, provided you _opened a book._ "** Gaster spat, quickly summoning a blaster to attack Helvetica.

A gloved fist tightened around Helvetica's cloak, yanking him back forcefully as a laser zoomed past. Iudex and Helvetica tumbled, rolling as they evaded the skeleton's wrath.

The Judge recovered first, deftly manipulating his momentum to come up to his feet. Then, he harshly tugged Helvetica up, shoving him in a random direction.

"I'm giving you a few-second headstart. Hide. I'll find you." Iudex dashed back into the fray, leaving Helvetica and Dentor to squabble internally. The Grand Mage retook control over their body, forcing Helvetica to the side-lines.

 _"What are you doing!? He needs our help!"_ Dentor screeched, eliciting a groan from both Helvetica and Lucy, who just reawakened. The thick, spongy foam between their joints ground as Dentor grappled with Helvetica.

 _"No, he has a plan. We have to run and hide, and he will find us. He said so himself."_ Helvetica argued, using one last burst of brute strength to kick Dentor to the side. _"He can handle himself. Justice could."_

 _"He's not the Grand Mage, Helvetica! He doesn't have magic like that; he can't just blast the Royal Scientist to death."_ Dentor countered, falling on deaf ears as Helvetica made his way back to the path.

 _"Well, what could we do to help? Our HP is almost nonexistent, only half our magic works, and our other STATs are horrible."_ Helvetica silenced Dentor, focusing on choosing their next path.

 _"Go to the bridge. Also, what the heck is happening!?"_ Lucy joined the conversation, high-pitched voice worried. _"What in the heck is happening? I was JUST sleeping!"_

 _"Enough, chatter-child. We have to escape my brother."_ They found their way past the lantern room, splashing through the shallow water of the proceeding corridor.

Helvetica swung left, pacing down the rocky halls hurriedly. He barely paid heed to the Echo Flowers, which all hissed in the same muffled voice. Besides that, a low hum could be heard from their petals.

As the skeleton monster hung the last right, passing over to the bridge, he realized his mistake. Sometimes, a little situational awareness would prove useful, like now, as the group of four monsters wandered into Helvetica's sight.

He instantly recognized the Queen, with her glistening white fur and formal posture. She had on her typical robes, a light purple swatch embroidered with the Delta Rune. Embers flew from her palms as she narrowed her eyes at him.

Then, Helvetica noticed the taller skeleton. Papyrus had been staring elsewhere, mind clouded as he plodded forward onto the bridge. The monster was wearing his 'battle body' today, speckled with dirt and water droplets.

Papyrus caught sight of him, a flash of recognition searing into his bugged-out eye lights. "Riverperson!" Papyrus waved, rocking his body back-and-forth with his gusto.

Then, the blue-hoodie of Papyrus' brother called to Helvetica. 'Sans' as he was named, gave Helvetica a weak gesture, half between a wave and a peace sign. The stout skeleton muttered something, glancing back at the last figure as he did so.

He curled up, letting his hood fall further over his head until the shadow covered his buccal region. The red hair blazed into his mind, mixing with the blue-green scales and eyepatch. She wore a simple black shirt under a black leather jacket.

Undyne stomped forward, crossing half-way over the bridge before pausing; no, before understanding. The fish-woman let out a soft expletive, voice strangled.

"What the fuck?" She quietly spoke, moving another step. "What the fuck? W-What?" The woman sped up her gait, causing Helvetica to recoil away. Yet, she didn't stop.

"I-I'm sorry-" Undyne grabbed Helvetica around his ribs, roughly pulling him in and embracing him. The skeleton sputtered, attempting to push Undyne away.

"Don't...you dare," Undyne commanded, tone hard but quavering. "Where have you been all this time?" He gave up, sinking into the other monster's bear hug without any further resistance. "Where have you been, Dad?"

"..." Helvetica stayed silent, letting his jaw dig into Undyne's shoulder. The fish-woman awaited his response. After much internal debate, he decided he couldn't give one. At least, not one that mattered, anyway. "I'm..."

_Sorry? Sorry, I left you alone when you were but a teen? Sorry, I kept away from you, disappearing whenever you may have needed me? Sorry that I wouldn't be there for your birthday? Sorry that I wouldn't be there when you became an adult?_

"...sorry," Undyne whispered into Helvetica's ear. "I'm sorry for how much of a screw-up I am."

"W-What?" Helvetica stuttered, gently rending himself from Undyne. The fish monster's one healthy eye darted away, intently avoiding Helvetica as he searched her expression, jaw clicking open and shut. "No, _no, no, no._ That's not what this is."

"Then, what is it? What...Why? What the fuck happened?" Undyne met his skull, her warped mouth twisting as her fins jumped back. The woman was contritely faced with him, and he could not stop remembering how she looked before, with her little webbed hands and the white bandages wrapped around her head.

Helvetica tried to keep his tone pleasing and low, rubbing his boney digits into Undyne's back as he murmured appeasements under his breath. Undyne hiccuped, wiping her face off and turning away.

"Don't. Don't do that. It makes this, ugh, so much harder." She let out a trembling breath, walking past Helvetica, and over the bridge. He didn't bother gazing after her; he knew, no matter how they tried, he had fucked up too sorely.

"Are you going after Iudex?" Helvetica inquired, the words falling under the far, far away rumble of the roaring waterfalls. The other three monsters made their way over, each one giving him a side-long glance. All of them, par the Queen, who scowled at him.

"We need to talk, General." Toriel settled a paw onto Helvetica's shoulder, shaking him cruelly. Helvetica gasped, shying further away from the goat, who closed the distance. _"In private."_

Toriel yelled out to her group, alluding to the fact she would not be present. "Sans, Papyrus, please, find the Judge. He cannot be in whatever is happening; his wounds are too grievous. Undyne, locate the commotion and stop it, please. If the Judge is a part of it-"

"Arrest him. Yeah, yeah, I know. You got it, ma'am."

"Perfect. Now," Toriel grasped his forearm, a death-grip between his ulna and radius, and dragged him back, careful not to harm him. The two rounded a corner, Toriel peeking to make sure nobody followed. Then, and only then, Toriel released him. "About that talk."

"Your Majesty, I am aware I am not-" She cut him off, using one claw to snap his mandible closed. The skeleton gulped, splaying himself on the posterior wall.

"Not supposed to be here? Then pray tell, why are you out of your cage? I thought Asgore restricted you back to the river after...after what you did." Toriel glared at him, her eyes bright spotlights against the darkness of Waterfall. Helvetica caressed the back of his spine, eye light disappearing.

"I broke out of my cage years ago. _No one fed me._ " Toriel uttered a soft 'oh.' "And, and what about you? I heard you died." The woman shook her head.

Toriel traced her hand across Helvetica's jaw, muttering a phrase in the skeleton's language. "My efforts were not in vain, it seems. Asgore and I are separated." Helvetica thought to question it but stopped as Toriel cringed. "I thought you were aware."

There was an awkward silence following that, with Helvetica cuddling the wall as Toriel affectionately cradled his skull. The woman rubbed her smooth fur against the skeleton's face, a relieving sort of feeling that made him hum.

The noise startled Toriel, who quickly retracted her hand and stepped backward. Helvetica pressed his fingers against the spot the Queen had been occupying, staring oddly at her as she cleared her throat.

"Excuse me. Old habits die hard." Helvetica nodded, an understated smile gracing his face. "Oh, I still see you as a child sometimes. You and your younger brother."

"Speaking of which, we need to find Iudex." Toriel rebounded. "I'm sure you know what he is, correct? A Judge, the same as Justice. You remember her, don't you?" The woman crossed her hands, keeping them steady in front of her waist.

"Of course I remember Justice. Hard not to. That girl could drink." Helvetica reminisced, a longing for the old days in his tone. Toriel chuckled, tapping his humerus.

"We need to go. The others must be searching. You said that you know where Mr. Iudex is?" Helvetica agreed, accelerating his pace. Toriel kept stride, and together, they found their way back to the lantern room.

(The shadow stepped out from behind a rock, a certain discontent on its face. Even as he tilted his head, the growling of bubbling tendrils radiated into the room.

" **Don't do anything stupid, Dentor, Toriel. Things are different now---too much is at stake.** " The Prince shook his head, fading into the darkness. **"She died for you. Don't make it a worthless death."** )

About half an hour later, the two found Sans and Papyrus, entrapped in a bone cage. The taller brother had been squished down, compressed between the ceiling and floor. The shorter one laid out comfortably, ignoring his brother's annoyed cries.

 _"SANS! SANS!!! WAKE UP! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!!! UNDYNE AND DAD ARE ALONE! WHAT DO YOU MEAN, ''_ they'll be fine' _!? They're being ATTACKED!!!"_

Helvetica winced at the other skeleton's voice. Papyrus, for lack of a better word, was loud. Very loud. Even as Helvetica cut through the conjured constructs and hoists Sans over his back, Papyrus did not quell his incessant keens.

 _"WOW! IMAGINE THAT! WE HAD TO BE SAVED BY SOMEONE ELSE! BECAUSE MY BROTHER! YOU!!! DIDN'T WANT TO HELP!"_ Helvetica shushed Papyrus, using a small red knife to saw around the skeleton. _"THE RIVERPERSON, OF ALL PEOPLE, IS SAVING US! THE...RIVER PERSON! DO YOU UNDERSTAND MY FRUSTRATION!?"_

"Yeah, bro. I'd be mad if we were rescued by a creep in a cloak, too." Sans quipped from his position. Helvetica guffawed as Lucy stuck her tongue out at the short skeleton.

_For once, I concur._

"What're you laughing at?" Sans jabbed, dusting himself off with a brush of his hand. "I literally just insulted you. Granted, it wasn't that bad, but...yeah."

"I have just never seen such a skinny skeleton in my life. Have you heard of a gym?" Helvetica scrutinized Sans' physique, mildly disappointed that the short skeleton was not as bulky as he was. Papyrus had quite a few inches over Helvetica, though not enough that Helvetica felt intimidated. His brother did not receive the same accommodations, reaching up to Helvetica's sternum.

"'Course I've heard of gyms. Paps talks about 'em all the time!" Helvetica face-palmed, walking away from the smug skeleton. Toriel giggled, motioning for the other two to follow.

"We have got to find Iudex quickly. He is in trouble." Helvetica ordered, letting his sword return to its usual length. The crimson low reminded him of something, and he mentally called for Dentor.

 _"What? Now you want my help?"_ Dentor chided Helvetica, meekly pushing the skeleton out of the driver's seat. _"Fine, you'll have it. In exchange, you need to talk to Lucy. She...well, she is still hung up about what happened between her and Undyne."_

Without another word, Dentor slithered into the body, two red eye lights situating themselves in the orbitals. Helvetica sighed, crawling over the mind space to where Lucy sat, curled up as she observed the world passing by.

"..." Helvetica flicked her on her forehead, causing Lucy to sputter indignantly. "Whoever said you could be sad around me, human? I don't recall-"

"She's...She doesn't...Her eye..." Lucy bit her lip anxiously, arms tensing around her knees. "She's missing her eye, Hel'. She has an eyepatch. I, I-I did that to her, didn't I?"

Helvetica clammed up, laying a hand on the girl's jet-black hair, giving it a small ruffle. "Kid," Helvetica shook his head for a second, debating his next move. He let his grip fall to her shoulder, where he locked on with all his digits. Then, he wrought Lucy forward, catching the girl in a headlock.

_"Low morale isn't allowed in the Army!"_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Undyne mustered the loudest, rowdiest cry she could, smashing through heaps of rocks as she cleared the cave-in. The sound of faint whimpers came from behind her, as she glanced over her shoulder, raking a rapid CHECK over the two monsters.

A small, cat-like creature purred as it ran a hand over the Woshua's dome piece, claws carefully scritching its bubbling bowl. The portly monster keened, spraying a spout of water over the dust and grime-ridden moss hanging from the wall.

Undyne nodded, noting their HP levels were adequate and returned to her work. She had rushed off, intent on rescuing her friend and stopping whatever threat invaded her home, but, well...

Quite a few things happened. Undyne may or may not have sprinted ahead of her group, separating from the two skeletons, found a part of the cavern that clunk as she passed, and stopped to survey the cave-in.

Then, she heard the scream.

_Even as she burrowed through the first layer of stones and gravel, she knew by the alarming, dust-curdling groans that someone died. She never heard the whistle, but she pointedly ignored the bits of powder on her boots._

She shoved past the last bit of rock, coming out on a high ledge in a shallow ravine. The far-away firework show of the battle sung out, piercing the air with a high-pitched whistle. Looking back one last time, Undyne spoke to the cat monster, questioning if it would be okay.

The cat monster nodded, peering past Undyne to witness the cause of the turmoil. It sucked in a sharp breath, claws pressing into the Woshua's body. "Ms. Undyne?"

"Yes?" Undyne replied, summoning her spear and flourishing it. The cat monster slits hardened, turning into powerful beads---eyes like silver lightning.

_"Get that bastard."_

Undyne didn't hesitate for a second, leaping down the precipice and landing, kicking up a wind. Moments like these, moments where she could be a hero, they usually spurned an excited smile from Undyne. Today, well, today, she found herself frowning grimly.

Somewhere along her path, Sans appeared beside her, wordlessly offering a hand. She grumbled, taking it as the skeleton smirked. "Keep all appendages in the ride at all times."

Sans brought them to the middle of a _warzone._

Instantly, Sans leaned out of the way, evading the bone sent toward him with no difficulty. The bone struck Undyne, whose face screwed as she batted it away.

A few dozen yards away, right on the boundary between Snowdin and Waterfall, a swish of red and white swerved through an intricate maze; the Judge found himself on the defensive. A stain of black wheeled away from the human, narrowly avoiding the slash aimed at its feet. Sans thumped Undyne's shoulder, nonchalantly yawning as he blinked.

"Help 'em out, will ya? I gotta go get Paps and the Queen." Sans slithered his phalanges to the rim of his hoodie, tugging on the hem of his neck. "Don't, uh...don't die."

Undyne gave him a strange look, a small smile overtaking her face. Huffing, she spoke. "Thanks, Sans. You, uh, you too, man."

"Hey, don't get mushy wit' me." Sans retorted flippantly. "I have a bro for that." Sans tossed a hand over his shoulder, pacing away as Undyne's eye hardened on the battlefield. A pop rang out, and Undyne sprinted forward.

She surged past Iudex, who jolted and swung at her, which she ducked under, and called upon a volley of spears and tiny arrows, swarming the odd monster with a bath of blue light.

 _"Well, there goes his HP,"_ Iudex commented, approaching from behind Undyne. The Judge never took his eyes off the monster, not even for a moment. _"Another one of those and he's dust."_

Iudex loosened up, coming out of his stance and letting his scythe touch the floor. The Judge hummed through his heavy breathing, wiping away the sweat on his forehead and rubbing it on his cloak.

 _"How did you know where I was?"_ Iudex asked, running his neck in circles as he stretched his back. Undyne gulped, thinking about the River Person, about how they had returned so suddenly; after so long, they were back. _"I would logically assume it has something to do with the cameras I have been seeing, but, alas, I think not."_

"Cameras? You mean, like, the hidden ones?" Iudex nodded, affirming Undyne's concern. "No. No, the River Person told me. Pointed me toward the trail of chaos."

 _"Hmm. I apologize, but this,"_ Iudex gestured, sweeping his hand across the cramped caverned, waving it over the fallen rocks and destruction. _"this wasn't my intention. However, Gaster just wouldn't quit."_

"Who?" Undyne inquired, leaning down to peer at the settling smoke and dirt. Iudex simply shook his head, tilting it as he admired the cloudy landscape.

 _"Nevermind that. You wouldn't know-"_ Iudex started, dragging Undyne to the ground just as a beam flew over her head. _"Whoopsies. Forgot to mention he's still kicking."_

"You needn't worry about that, Judge." The voice of Toriel called, just a few feet away from the two. Undyne hazarded a glance, inwardly cringing as she spotted the newly arrived group.

Sans; he grinned at Undyne as she scrutinized him, motioning toward the others. His two eye lights were replaced, one a blue and yellow circle and the other devoid of anything.

Papyrus stood ready, a long bone club in his spindly digits, hefted over his shoulder as he posed dramatically. The monster shot a thumbs up at Iudex, who chuckled and backpedaled.

Toriel strode forward, meeting the man half-way and corralling him to the back of the group. The Queen busied herself, looking over the human with great thoroughness, patching the minor cuts, and soothing the bruises.

The other and final figure trekked up to Undyne, a vibrant red eye light locking with hers as they acknowledged each other. The fish-woman balked, gawking at the dark-red sword in the River Person's hands.

"You..." She started, stumbling back.

"Don't worry about it. We have to eliminate the threat." Dentor ordered, glaring off at the remains of the monster. "Dr. W.D. Gaster. It has been a while." He mumbled under his breath, just loud enough for Undyne to hear.

As the dust cleared and Gaster stood up, the assembled monsters and human stood in a line. Undyne, Dentor, Iudex, Toriel, Sans, and Papyrus readied themselves, intent on ending the conflict there and then.

 **"Well, imagine this! The power of friendship. Tch, how cliche."** Gaster criticized, rising above the line, contorting to be taller. The goopy scientist let his mouth crawl open, a devious smile hoisting control of his expression. **"Let us begin."**

In all honesty, the monster didn't stand a chance. Toriel and Undyne let loose a barrage, rich fireballs mixing with spears, that stamped out the scientist's own attacks. The brassy _ting_ of dissolving constructs permeated the cave, followed by the gentle whirring out of a second attempt. Gaster retaliated, forming a maze that split the opposing group into three pairs.

Undyne and Dentor raced off, winding their way through the bone prison as quickly as their feet would carry them. Occasionally, a bone appeared in their way, knocking against their shins or, once, impaling Undyne's foot. Undyne slammed her eye shut and gritted her teeth, grunting as the bone sunk back into the ground.

Dentor stomped the ground, a red circle of magic forming, a solid shield underfoot to stop any further attacks. The skeleton knelt next to Undyne, forcing out a stream of green healing that tingled and prodded her wound.

"It isn't that bad. You will be okay in a few seconds." Dentor comforted, swinging his head up to search the area, his flat red eye light dispassionate as cold stone.

"Gee, thanks," Undyne hissed. "I feel so much better."

"Come now, there is no need to be sarcastic." Dentor chided, patting Undyne's arm. The wound she had, the shallow hole in her scaly skin, had seemingly disappeared, stitchings of green thread holding it together. She pressed her weight on it, testing its sturdiness. The warmth evaporated, simmering back to the previous agony-filled rumbles that swept through her leg.

Dentor hummed in thought, tilting his head as he admired the reopening wound. The skeleton knelt, prodding her with the back of his metacarpals. His orbital region lit up with recognition, and he ground his buccal and mandible together irritably.

"Take your shoe off; I need to see something." The fish-woman groaned, slowly sitting on the ground and unlacing her boot. With a huff, she pulled it off, leaving Dentor to inspect it.

The skeleton monster analyzed the affected area, gently rotating her foot, careful not to agitate the injury any more than before. A trickle of dust leaked from the hole, and a vibrant blue-green rushed in to fix the lesion.

Yet, something odd happened.

Undyne's magic dissipated into the air, wisping away and toward the ceiling. A tiny purple plate thrummed over the spot, scooping up the hurried magic briskly. Dentor ran his phalange over the dim barrier, poking it as he did so.

"Well," A spark of green shot from Dentor's palm, arcing against the offending surface. The purple blared, sucking it up hungrily. "I know what the problem is."

"Well, don't just say that and shut up; what's wrong?" Undyne sought, messing with her hair as the skeleton dallied. Dentor eyed her curiously, grasping her ankle tightly.

"It's Karmic Retribution," Dentor answered, examining the hole closely.

"Karma-what now?" Undyne queried, raising her torso above the skeleton.

"Karmic Retribution. An effect that the appointed Judge has access to." Dentor informed, a foul scowl on his face. "You can't get rid of it using magic. You must wait until it runs out, I'm afraid." Dentor ground his teeth together, humming. "How does that odd monster have it?"

Undyne sibilated, putting pressure on her foot as she stood. "Whatever. We have to beat this nerd before he does anything." The woman took her spear and flourished it, twirling it expertly in her webbed hands. Dentor simply nodded, readying his sword.

Together, they slowly progressed through the maze.

Snowdin approached, the wintry firn crunchy underfoot. Undyne shivered as the first hit of raw, freezing wind struck her. Dentor didn't bat an eye, merely letting the flapping of his robes to continue their chaotic flailing.

Eventually, the walls of bones petered out, sinking into the ground as the group closed in on Gaster. Despite their small rest, Undyne and Dentor came out exactly as the others did.

 _"Gaster,"_ Iudex called. _"Just give up. You are outnumbered, out-gunned, and..."_ Iudex paused, glancing at Dentor. _"Well, you wouldn't hurt your family, would you? That does appear to be your motivation for this stint, after all."_

 **"Aha, but you have fallen right into my trap!"** Gaster leered at the Judge, pointing mockingly. **"Quick-wit and foresight are incredibly useful for assuaging one's own disadvantages."** He began.

Iudex sighed, walking over to Dentor. Gaster continued his spiel on how much of a genius he was, explaining his grandiose plan in surprising detail.

**"As I have figured out, disabling the Captain was the best option for a potential escape. The fact remained that my son could possibly use his magic to teleport..."**

" _Excuse me, I have a plan,"_ Iudex said to Dentor. _"Firstly, I need a distraction for myself. I need to explain this to the skeleton brothers and the Queen. So, could you possibly...?"_

**"...I counter that by splitting him off away from the others, ensuring that his knack will never be used when it could do me harm. As a front-line combatant, he is useless outside of the Corridor..."**

"You want me to act? Give him an enticing and heartfelt apology for leaving him and promise that I will never do it again?" Dentor inquired, dropping his sword to the floor. It's clatter alerted Gaster, who spun around to face the two.

**"Are you even listening? I ran this monologue through my skull twice before you all exited the maze. All this hard work! All my efforts! Wasted!"**

"Actually," Sans piped up, lifting a phalange. "I was listening. Keep goin', it was just getting interesting." Gaster leaned back, then smiled. The monster stood taller, clearing his throat.

**"Well, yes, thank you, son. As I was about to say, the real problem would come from Papyrus, who I have already dealt with. Aside from the Queen, of course."**

Papyrus shouted out, a little perturbed. "What do you mean by 'dealt with'? I'm standing right here."

 **"Ah, yes, yes, you are."** Gaster ran a thumb over his mouth, swerving his vision to the river. **"Ahem. Would you mind...moving a tad bit to your left. Yes, like that. A little forward."**

"Like this?"

**"Yes, like that."**

"Uh, why did I move?"

 **"Well, to put it simply,"** Gaster cackled. **"Goodbye!"**

A bright purple explosion erupted from under Papyrus' feet, sending him flying toward the river. The whole way, he screamed shrilly, lamenting 'not again!'

He sunk into the river with a large splash that splattered drops of water over the land. Gaster's face lit up in a smug aura, and Sans chuckled as Undyne guffawed.

"A solid ten on the landing."

 **"Yes, as expected of my mathematical genius! The equations worked as expected."** Gaster drew his finger over to Toriel. **"I'm afraid I cannot promise the same for you, your majesty. I believe you may have gained a few pounds since our last meeting, and that will throw it off. However, you should rotate twenty degrees to your left and step forward!"**

"No!" Toriel declined, stepping away. Her hands were pulled to her hips, and the corners of her mouth fell. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to never insult a woman's weight? It is downright pitiful. You have sons? How did you woo your wife, you delinquent?

**"I am a grown skeleton with a family and a successful job. I was not insulting you, merely providing an answer as to why your trap may fail! Now, kindly follow my instruction and-"**

"I'm sorry, but I politely decline."

**"Do it!"**

"I cannot."

Iudex patted Dentor's shoulder, giving him that look. _"These are quite the characters. Was Headmaster Persia like this?"_

"Persia? Oh, no, no. She has never been this lively." Gaster and Toriel's verbal battle began escalating, with Toriel admonishing Gaster as he tried, in vain, to defend himself.

_"When I say apple fritters, make the distraction."_

"Odd codeword."

Iudex stalked away, leaving Undyne absolutely confused. That haze of activity rushed right by her head. She believed she knew the plan, but with Gaster arguing with Papyrus, launching Sans- wait, no, he was arguing with Toriel and launched Papyrus.

Undyne groaned, rubbing her head. "What the fuck is this life?" She cried out. The fish-woman dragged a webbed hand through her hair, yanking it fiercely. Growling, she observed Iudex.

The Judge walked toward Sans, whispering into his ear for a long while. The skeleton doubled over in laughter, slapping his knee. Iudex clenched his hand around his scythe, patting Sans in the side. The monster wiped away some forming tears, holding out his hand.

A sharp bone materialized in his palm. Iudex took it, glancing over his shoulder. His eyes met with Undyne's one, and he nodded. Undyne nodded back, a little (a lot) thrown.

 _"Apple fritters."_ Iudex's voice rang through the air, startling Dentor out of his own stupor. The monster's light changed, fading from the red to a honey color.

He came up to Gaster, waving his hand. "Look, G," Helvetica motioned, placing his hands above his head. "I can prove that I am your brother if you let me get the chance."

 **"..."** Gaster stayed silent, bowing his head and allowing Helvetica to continue. The skeleton formulated his thoughts, deflating in relief. Gaster glared at him calculatingly.

"Starting off, you aren't from here. _This world._ " Helvetica started, causing Gaster to flinch and glower. "I found you, lost and afraid, amongst the ashes of a forest. I let you stay with my family and me until you got back onto your feet."

"It took a year until you were promoted to Royal Scientist, what with your knowledge from before. I still remember it clearly, all the days you spent working away at that blasted machine. The one that was supposed to bring you back."

Undyne just then noticed Iudex circling around Gaster from behind. He turned the bone over and over in his hand, spinning it. His scythe had been placed around his neck, relaxed. The blade peeked over his shoulders.

"You were basically a part of my family by then, a skeleton with his kin. I know you still miss them; Arista and _Cairo._ " Helvetica lifted his head. "From what you say about them, they are wonderful."

 **"I never told anyone else about my wife and son. Helvetica?"** Gaster reached out, closing the few feet between them. **"Helvetica? Is it really you?"**

Iudex chambered the bone over his clavicle, smiling and breathing out. The shiny white of the improvised throwing knife caught everyone's eye except for Gaster and Helvetica's.

It soared through the air.

Gaster's skull cracked, the sickening sound emanating through the caverns. Dark gray dust flittered down from the back of his head, polluting the pure snow he stood on with streaks of wet-black.

He dissipated back into the nothingness, body spreading over the rock floor. He said nothing as he disappeared, yet Undyne couldn't help but feel like he wasn't truly gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a grinding halt in the last few scenes that killed me for the past week. I had no idea how to end it. But I did.
> 
> I noticed that I am unintentionally following the Mage Group rules I have set (you will see what I mean way later). We have three frontliners; Iudex and Undyne as tanks, Papyrus as damage. Three supports; Sans and Dentor for movement restrictions, Toriel for healing. All that is missing is a Determination Mage. Well, besides Dentor, that is. Frisk also doesn't really count yet.
> 
> Also, sorry for the late upload. I forgot what day it was! 
> 
> May I also mention to keep the name Cairo in your mind? Let us just say, he becomes incredibly important way, way down the line. Like, fourth work in the series. SO, actually, just forget about him.
> 
> -Con sueno, the Writer.  
> P.S.  
> A tragedy has befallen mankind. I went to get cookies and figured I had to open the package. So, I went to open it. 
> 
> EVERYTHING  
> FELL OUT
> 
> My disappointment is immeasurable, and my day is ruined.
> 
> Also, I just started playing Dead by Daylight again! Huntress is my main! Toil worms, for I MISS EVERY HATCHET!


	28. After-Battle Blues

The rocks tumbled to the cave floor with an almighty crash, each one of the medium boulders pounding the ground in a staccato rhythm. The numerous crushed, gravel-like pebbles washed down like an angry wave behind them, some of them sliding around Iudex's boots.

The small group---those that were able or willing---busied themselves with clearing the Waterfall cave-in. Iudex himself worked slowly, softly fanning the chips away from the mass of destroyed crags and broken ridges with his scythe. A faint mist of disturbed dust polluted the air, a frowsty sort of scent following it closely.

Undyne roared as she rent stone after stone from the scuttled earth, strongly tossing them down the heap, where Papyrus cried out and splintered them into shards. The hollow _clunk_ of bone proceeded the cracking and the subsequent victorious noise the skeleton made.

Further back, the _scratch-swish_ of a broom sounded, permeating through the air as Dentor idly swept the assorted grains into clean, neat piles. A weak red light outlined the crevices of the rock, while a powerful green beam blared at anything that moved.

"Quite tedious work, this," Dentor remarked, pausing his task and bending over the broom. Iudex continued what he was doing, not paying attention to the blase hybrid. "How quickly this would be over if all of us were helping."

A snore came from a paddock of grass, punctuating his point. Sans had long since laid back with his arms behind his head, a coy grin on his sleeping face.

"Sans? Working? Huh, as IF!" Undyne yelled, tone awkward and hurried. The fish-woman yanked another boulder out of the mess, skidding it over to Papyrus. Iudex sighed, stepping in to empty the way. "The guy hardly does anything. Like, ever! He never puts any passion in his life! The dude sleeps every shift, he doesn't think I notice the fact that all of his stations are the same one, and he runs a hot-dog stand in his post."

Dentor eyed the ground, absorbing the information. With a shake of his head, he returned to his job. "How could he be- well," The Grand Mage let out a breath, muttering lowly. "...he does seem...okay." And they all kept going like that.

Boulder, smash, clear, sweep; repeat. Undyne, Papyrus, Iudex, and Dentor. Removing the obstacle was quite a difficult chore, and it took agonizingly slow, but, with their combined efforts, the heap siphoned out. All that remained, all the soot and silk, clattered across the cavern with one fell swoop of Iudex's scythe.

"Damn," Undyne commented. "Not bad. I'm still surprised you use that dang thing." She tilted her head, inspecting the blade with her one eye. "Seems...almost made for somethin' like this."

Iudex _harrumphed,_ dragging the shaft back into his clutches and bringing it to his chest. "In a way, this is its job." He spun it around, letting the sharp edge rest on his shoulder. "Moreso, it cuts grass and wheat. A Harvesting tool, some would say."

Dentor held his broom to his side as he strode forward to meet the two. "Justice always complained about how inefficient its design proved. 'Unsuited for combat,' she said."

At that, Iudex guffawed, stooping over in his humor. "Oh. Lord, yes. A thousand times, yes." The Judge flicked the steel crescent, a metallic _ting_ sounding out. "For my first years using this, it was like I had a club with how much I ended up hitting with the shaft. It took so long to figure out the proper footwork and angles for it to actually work somewhat nicely."

"Oh, Justice never bothered." Dentor dismissed, taking the first step over the small dune. He glanced back over his shoulder as his hand ventured to his waist. _"She switched hers out for a sword."_

Iudex cocked his head, then froze.

He replayed the words in his head, moving to massage his temple. How odd that phrase was, to completely confuddle Iudex like such. The Lord of the Legion simply worded it strangely, given his era and speech, Iudex reasoned.

"Hmm, what?" Iudex spoke, halting Dentor.

"Yes?" The Grand Mage questioned, pivoting to face Iudex with a boney smile on his face. The Judge blinked, shook his head, and glared at the weapon in his hands.

"She...switched it out?" He repeated. "Like, put it away, and took up another arm?" Out of his vision, Dentor began staring at him inquisitively. "But-But when I tried that...? What?"

"What nonsense are you speaking? No, no, she didn't put it away. She simply changed it." Iudex whipped his head up to Dentor, eyebrows furrowing under his hood. "Surely, you know that you can simply..."

Iudex inhaled a rapid breath, casting his eyes down to his hands.

"Oh," Dentor said plainly. "Of course." The Grand Mage chuckled. "You didn't even know you could change the Shroud. Why would I believe that you would know that the same thing applies to the Harvester?"

Iudex's mouth gaped. A low hiss came from the back of his throat, a strangled noise that trembled as he sunk to his knees. He released the scythe, letting it fall as his hands clenched in his lap.

The past decade of his life, all his experiences---he could have gone through them all without his scythe. All of those years as Judge, waking up on the sandy beach, exploring the remnants of his past life, forging a new one---and he could have picked an actual weapon to use.

"Oh, I think I killed the man." Dentor reflected with a lilt in his voice. The Grand Mage knelt next to him, taking up the scythe and rising. "...Wait until you learn that you can change the shape of the Shroud, too."

_Iudex died right there on the floor._

Dentor pressed on, using the scythe as a walking stick. Iudex called it back to himself, causing the hybrid to slip, roll, and plunge down the other side.

"Wow," Undyne spoke. "That was...petty as hell."

"Please, do not speak." Iudex pleaded.

"I'm going to go check on him. Go get Paps," Iudex turned to look at Papyrus, who had not stopped smashing rocks. "He, uh, probably won't stop unless someone tells him to."

Iudex was halfway to Papyrus when a scream tore the air.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Papyrus tended to the injured monster, inter-weaving green stitches and actual thread where the doll creature's torso had been ripped. It whimpered and whined but seemed in decent health.

Sans, Dentor, Undyne, and Iudex stood next to a pile of white dust. Sans spoke into his phone, which had just been taken out of his pocket. "Yeah. Yeah. Just...watch Frisk for a few more minutes. Keep 'em away from the cave-in. No, no, we're good. Yeah. Yup. Thanks, Tori."

Aside from that, nobody spoke.

Iudex found himself staring at the floating eggshell heart, a twitch in his fingers. He could feel the dust accumulating around his fingertips, gently forming into the feather.

"Do monsters have any specific last rites?" He inquired to the group around. The feather finally formed, drawing the others' attention. "I need to know before I ferry them."

"...Monsters spread their dust over their favorite items." A warm orange glow enlightened him. "Typically, their remains are collected and given back to their immediate family."

"...So, the SOUL is not needed?" Helvetica affirmed, nodding his head once. "I see." The Judge stayed silent for a terse period. "Then, if you would allow me, the departed would appreciate privacy while I prepare them for their journey."

Dentor agreed, leading the other two away from the scene and back to the doll monster. Iudex whistled solemnly, wordlessly thanking him for the act.

Iudex brought the feather to the SOUL.

"Now," He started. _"Where...will...you go?"_ And the world faded into a wash of white.

When he came back to the others, his lips were sealed shut. Even Undyne's incessant prodding did not wring any results from him. The only thing she got was, 'they're in a better place now.'

Undyne grumbled, not satisfied by the response. Meanwhile, Dentor motioned for Iudex to follow him away from the group, and together they paced around a corner.

"What do you need?" Iudex placed his left hand in the crook of his back, absentmindedly raking his vision over the smooth granite walls. Dentor cocked his head.

"There is a Grand Mage down here, correct? The child?" Dentor dug, yanking Iudex's attention away. "Frisk, was it? My only question is, why did you Judge them instead of acquiring the services of the up-coming Lord?"

"Well," Iudex pawed at his neck. "You should know that. People die every day, and if you try to save them all, nothing good comes from it." Iudex half-shrugged, a calm look on his face.

"I don't know what happened to you in the _Other Lands_ or before that," Dentor admitted, causing Iudex to flinch and tighten his lips cholericly. "But keep it away from your current life, Judge. _She_ told me to tell you that."

_Did not._

Iudex grimaced at the hybrid but bowed his head in reluctant acceptance. Dentor clapped a hand to his shoulder, squeezing roughly. "I trust you to do whatever is just. Whether or not you inform the Lord, that is up to you." Dentor finished, striding away without another word.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dammit!" Undyne screeched, tossing the car across the room. "How the hell do you keep placing hotels right where I'm landing!? It's not fair! Not at all."

Toriel snerked, the noise infuriating Undyne, whose face washed in sickly green. "W-Well," The Queen started. "You are aware that you have been bankrupt already, correct?"

"Yeah-"

"Twice."

"Tch, don't mention it. Now I have to find that damn piece." Undyne grumbled lowly, crossing her arms as she walked past Iudex. She paused. "AND YOU!" She pointed at Iudex, who grinned devilishly under his hood. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU HAVE SO MUCH MONEY?"

"Buy low, sell high." He replied, forking through his accumulated bills. Iudex, being the businessman, chose the aristocratic tophat as his trophy piece. He was originally the thimble, but he exchanged it for Toriel's car, which he gifted to Undyne for a pretty penny. He then used that payout to bribe Frisk into giving him the tophat. So, now, Iudex had the tophat, Frisk brought out the cat, Undyne had a car, and Toriel had the thimble. "By that, we live and die."

"Yeah!" Frisk cheered as they rolled a seven, thereby staying in jail. They were lucky because Iudex had rigged the entire corridor with upgraded properties. Every tile had at least three houses.

Iudex had two sets, the greens and dark blues. Unfortunately, that meant he fell victim to the rest of the board frequently. Frisk had both the brown and orange sets, Undyne had the reds, and Toriel owned everything else. All in all, it shaped up to be a good match for all participants. Except for Undyne, because no one landed on her properties the whole game.

"Grr. I swear the kid has to be cheating or something." No one had landed on Undyne's properties, but Frisk had only had to pay once. That was to Iudex, who quickly traded for his last dark blue.

"They are playing the numbers." Iudex chuckled. "I guess this game just isn't for you, Undyne."

The fish-woman let the couch slip out of her grasp, cringing as it crashed to the carpet. Lucy stirred from her sleep, huffing and turning over on the cushions. Sans, who had been seated on the other side, followed.

"That's it!" Undyne declared, enraged. "We're busting out the cards!!!"

And around half-an-hour later, Undyne slumped to the floor, utterly defeated. Iudex pulled in his latest pile of G, an elusive simper on his face.

 _"How?"_ She pleaded, fists tensing. "You...knew everything I was doing." The monster banged her head on the carpet. "Like a book. You read me like a FLIPPING BOOK!!!"

Iudex chortled, splitting the glittery pile in half and sliding some back to Undyne. "Your school-yard shenanigans can't match a few years' worths of illicit gambling." He hissed through his smile. "Oh, now I see why Graft was incredibly disappointed in me."

"It also doesn't help that he can see when you are lying." Dentor lifted a finger, face buried into the couch. "Or that his poker face is impregnable. Or that you scream every time you get a good hand."

"Fine. How about..." Undyne scratched at her chin. "'Sorry'?"

Iudex politely declined. "I'm afraid not. I do believe that the River Person and I have some business to attend to." Iudex grunted as he stood, loose G falling from his overflowing pockets. He instantly bent down, scraping up the scattered pieces. "Come to Papa."

"Well, then who's gonna be our fourth?" Undyne requested, rolling on the floor, supporting her head with her hand roguishly. Iudex pursed his lips, perambulating to the couch. There, he nudged Sans.

"Huh."

"Go kick Undyne's ass in 'Sorry'!"

"Sure." He answered, pressing himself up.

The River Person and Sans dallied for a moment, struggling to untangle their entwined legs, resulting in the taller skeleton sliding to the floor with a thunderous _thud._

Sans snickered, offering a hand to Dentor, who took it graciously. "My bad." As Dentor was pulled up, his skeletal foot caught on cloth, sending both him and Sans tumbling to the floor.

"I really must shorten these damned robes."

After Dentor recovered, he and Iudex departed outdoors, where they could be alone and without eavesdroppers. The sweet air flowed into Iudex's chilled nostrils, a gutting spike riding through his arms. The droning mewls of the unrelenting winds filled his ears, a light sheen of snowflakes fluttering down and onto his knees as he sat crookedly. Dentor, being a few feet shorter, found a more comfortable position, resting his body on the pole.

For a moment, they sat in serene silence, nothing but the swirling pine needles and cascading snow accompanying them. The vibrant lime and crimson lights filtered through the town from the Christmas tree.

"I apologize," Iudex began, voice soft and gentle. "While I requested you, I need Helvetica." Iudex leaned forward, hands on his knees, tracing flippant images into the firn with the tip of his boot.

The River Person glanced down, an ethereal murmur caressing the air. The sanguine head light clicked off as the stubborn gusts died out, leaving the backend of a needle-snow vortex to lazily crumple inward. A stain of dark, honey-glazed amber slithered over Iudex, emboldening the red crooks and shadows that lined the crevices of the cloth.

"..." The languid, forlorn gaze swept back to the River Person's feet as he clutched his buccal to the support beam. No words were said, leaving them both with just the broken air of misery and sadness.

 _I can't let this happen,_ Iudex thought. _I know this feeling._ He was accustomed to losing family, to friends---it was a part of life---yet, he never actively brought it upon himself.

He wondered what the skeleton must be feeling right now---lost, afraid, apprehensive. Just the way that the monster shuffled---restrained and meekly---made Iudex poke his tongue to his cheek.

Carmine may not have been his daughter by blood, but he always made it a point to love her like one. Make sure she is fed, happy, that like, and also to make memories with her.

When she was younger, just beginning her mage life, he used to take her to a spot in Ebott City that sold ice cream. She always chose salted caramel, drizzled it in molten chocolate sludge, topped it with shredded brownie shavings, and devoured it on the park bench. Iudex, with his eccentric taste buds, selected a handful of things; it didn't matter what, because he never ate it.

Then, there was shopping, hobbling between store to store to fit her with striped sweaters, shirts, jackets, and pants. The first time they went, when Iudex had just received her as his charge, turned disastrous. He figured she wouldn't appreciate someone getting that close to her physically. They ended up just buying her oversized clothing, baggy enough that it became hard to make out her physique.

They lived day-by-day for a while, with Carmine training her power and Iudex working under Persia until something big changed. That big change? Carmine's birth mother, Ria, trailing the path of bodies after her lost daughter.

_And what a meeting that was._

And, even before Carmine, there was Malik- _no,_ Iudex stopped himself. _He doesn't count._

He supposed he could understand Helvetica's plight, on some level, far away from his mind's eye. After all, it's not as though the skeleton was the only one of the two to abandon a child.

The only question is, is he willing to change that?

Iudex knew that he would give everything, every single thing he had, to go back and change his life. Go back and achieve his dream. A brother for Carmine, a child for him, a life lived instead of squandered.

"You know, now is the best time to act." The saying 'no time like the present' is true, in this case. The further you allow yourself to drift, the harder it is to find your way to shore. Or would 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' apply?

"...I see." Helvetica wheezed brusquely. The skeleton twiddled his fingers, clacking the boney phalanges against each other. He hunched, taking a quick breath. "So, I must leave again."

"Wha- No- How'd-" Iudex sputtered, whirling to face the hybrid. Then, with a furrowed brow and a hardened face, he pointed at the robed monster. "I should kick your ass."

"...I shouldn't be here." The monster admitted nervously, moving to stand. Iudex jerked first, clamping a palm down on his clavicle and forcing him down.

 _"I should Judge you, see what you really think."_ Iudex threatened a warning in his tone. "But it's your life." He released the monster. "Just don't forget, you technically are abandoning your nephews." Iudex chided.

"My...nephews?" Helvetica confirmed, rubbing his collarbone through the cloth. "So, Gaster wasn't just acting crazy?" Iudex nodded. "But...how? There should be no way for him to..."

Iudex frowned. "They are his biological children. The AdCHECK confirmed it." The Judge sighed, leaning back. "They don't remember him, I'm sure. They hardly reacted to him calling them 'son.'"

"...odd, indeed," Helvetica muttered. "Well," He carefully stood, adjusting his hood and turning around. "I better go before I talk myself out of it." The monster wearily eyed Iudex. "Thank you, I suppose."

"What else am I here for? You know, being the Judge and all." Iudex flapped his hand, smiling at the town to his right. "I still have questions for you three, but they can wait."

The front door swung open, leaving Helvetica staring back at Iudex, who merely sat still, not acknowledging the wordless offer. Helvetica bowed his head, slipping into the house without another pause.

Iudex waited a moment before sweeping his knuckles through his hair, wiping the hood back to his neck. His lippy grin faded, replaced by a resigned expression. He swooped low, taking the rock from his pockets. He bounced it in his hand, catching it, then throwing it again.

He caught it, lightly grasping it with expert care.

The tiny village was silent as the wind kicked up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed that I have dropped some names recently: Ria, Malik, Cairo, and Arista(?). I would like to address some things first. Of these four, only Cairo and Ria are 100% part of the story. Arista is negligible in the over-arching scheme, and Malik is... a hit-or-miss whether or not he will make the cut.
> 
> You will know by, say, Chapter 20 of my next work. By then, either he has a place, or he will be written off. 
> 
> I'm not a fan of retconning, but, when push comes to shove, I will eliminate things if they harm my predicted timeline.
> 
> -The Author  
> P.S.  
> Also, Iudex is Hank Hill confirmed???
> 
> Expect fluff next chapter. And, also, a...halloween special sometime soon? By my schedule, Chapter 30 won't even be a plot chapter, just a special. Depending on if we are in the last stretch (40-45) by the time it is relevant, there may be a Christmas Chapter, also. (Just looked at the calender, and, nope. 11 updates until Christmas, just barely falling short of the minimum 40 Chapters.)


	29. Shopping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short little trip to Gerson's seap. Wait, wrong vendor.

He dimly and tiredly pried open his heavy eyelids, fighting the insistent pull of sleep, the blissful pool of darkness, and blinked a couple of times. A few stray rays of early morning light passed through the window, beams highlighting the swirling dirt and skin cells and casting a deep shadow on the wall.

Iudex sighed, tracing a half circle into the covers under him, feeling the tension and rickety hinges of his body protest, and moving to sit-up. The racecar bed creaked, a hollow noise that spread over the hazy room. His hands fell into his lap as he slowly fanned his vision to the table next to him, stifling a yawn.

Moving slowly (to not disturb the dog next to him), he swung legs over the side, lightly grasping the curved edge. The blankets followed him as he stood, pulling onto his body and coming undone, a multitude of wrinkles forming.

Eyeing the bundle of red cloth on the table, Iudex shook his head, pacing across to the closet and opening the door. Idly, without much thought or enthusiasm, he meekly removed a pair of pants from the wardrobe, chucking the door closed behind him.

Papyrus, he figured, would understand his thinking and agree that a person cannot live in the same clothes every day. As he unbuckled his pants, he paused, gently removing the rock and settling it on the cloak.

He removed his pants, carefully folding them and tucking them under his arms, and unfurled the new pair. He had found some long, baggy slacks, long enough that they sunk underneath his heel, the plush fabric shuffling.

Iudex lifted the cloak, letting the sagging garment topple to the ground, frayed ends, and mucked stains cleansed and gone. The rock, which he momentarily forgot, slid from the clutches of the mantle, falling, falling, falling into Iudex's palm.

He slipped it into his pockets, shrugged on his cloak, did the clasps, and shouldered his scythe. With further thought, he fixed the weapon on the floor next to the rest of his tools. Then, he made his way to the shabby, old, dismal desktop resting upon a desk in the farthest cranny of the room.

Tilting his head, he clicked the space bar, engaging the exhausted, battered computer. It sprung to life with a whining whir, coughing out a thin film of dust across the carpet and shaking tremendously, as though death had its claws sunk into its digital flesh.

The screen lit up, a slightly lighter shade of black than before, and a crawling tingle leaped from the tower's ports and inputs, spraying a shower of sparks on any unfortunate particle to be near. Yet, still, the damned thing persevered, blaring on with a blinding, searing white laser. Iudex scrunched his eyes, quirking his lips as he struggled with the antiquated hardware.

Whatever system the thing operated on remained entirely foreign to Iudex; although, most systems were comparable to it, in that he had no clue how it worked either way. He didn't want to intrude, only searching the endless cloud of pain for a particular thing, a few digits, a simple line of text, that would solve his dilemma. He took a moment to realize that the language was in Magicks, explaining why he could not decipher it, and then scanned the dirty screen once more, taking in the numbers provided.

**5:56 A.M.**

Without further ado, he snapped his hand down to the grandest button on the tower, jabbing his fingers down hard, hard enough that the power button whimpered and scratched. Seconds later, an oscillating icon appeared, rotating and floating up-and-down, slowly bobbing before the scope of the visor and into nothingness. The computer hummed, singing as it shut off.

Since the morning had just risen, moods and minds awake and alert, he felt the need to jostle his friends to the waking world, and, emboldened by the thought, set out for the closest target; the skeleton trio in the next room over.

Oddly enough, the River Person had elected to stay here, at the house, with both Undyne and his nephews, provided the Queen agreed---she did, of course---and found himself bunked with his immediate kin. Meanwhile, Undyne loudly snored on the couch, mouth gaped in listless slumber, and emitting the single loudest noise in the abode.

Iudex smoothly drew the door open, passing the frame and rubbing his eyes. He stretched, reaching upward toward the ceiling, just narrowly lanky enough to scrape it, if he stood on his tippy-toes.

As he creaked open the door to the bedroom, he observed the three sleeping monsters. Dentor- Helvetica- The River Person laid on the mattress, robes clinging in between their bones, with a single pillow to rest their head on. Papyrus and Sans were on the floor, cuddled up to each other with a thin, light-blue comforter wrapped over the two. They had improvised their pillows, using the scattered clothes, heaping them together, and sinking into them.

Iudex noted the softness of both skeletons' faces. Papyrus seemed loose and slack-jawed, as though all the pressure left his face. His forehead pressed against his brother's side, half-covered by the smaller monster's t-shirt. Iudex could see the tempered, pleasant smile he wore, an expression so delicate that it couldn't be anything but genuine. Sans differed ever so slightly, a neutral and blank look on his face. The skeleton's arms were fixed strangely, with one draped over his chest, and the other swaddled around Papyrus' skull lovingly, affectionately.

It was a very timid and meek thing, the spark that stirred within him, the creeping grin that overtook his face. The bubbling, warm melody that sang in his SOUL, a fleecy lullaby that burst from his chest outward, he knew that feeling.

He reached down for the rock.

Perhaps, he had already grown attached to the two brothers. Perhaps, he had overstepped his boundaries as a father, so quickly becoming invested in these two while the child he had spent years with on the surface was alone. Perhaps, he didn't care about the 'perhaps' and focused more on the tried and proven future. The three's relationship had undergone a change---it did---but a quick and treacherous one that left no room for argument. And, it was not as though they didn't take kindly to him; after all, Papyrus had started it.

And, it was not as though loving Carmine and caring for the two were mutually exclusive, was it? Call the Judge a fool, but he knew that these things worked themselves out in due time. He had adopted Carmine, spent five years working toward connecting and loving her, so why wouldn't he be able to do the same with them?

That thought that philosophy struck him as more fact than fiction. No. No, no, the winds of change do not bow to the flapping of a bird's wings. No further second thoughts came to him; they were all gone. This idea, this oath, he determined it _Just._

And, to a Judge, what is _Just_ is everything.

He let go of the rock, allowing it to return into the clutches of his pocket. The gift slipped, tumbling from his pants, clattering onto the floor next to the brothers, nuzzling right between their feet. His face screwed as he picked it up.

_Carmine, Sans, and Papyrus. What a wonderful life that would be._

Huffing a soundless laugh, he knelt next to Sans, shaking his collarbone lightly. The skeleton stirred, blinked his eyes, and stared at Iudex, who tugged on his hand.

"Come on. Up you get," Iudex commanded, patting Sans on the back as he dragged him from the blanket. Sans protested, dead-weighting onto the floor and demanding more sleep. "Okay. But you better be awake in a few minutes. Necesitas comer, okay?" Sans narrowed his eyes at the man, who shook his head. "Yeah, you wouldn't even have a clue what I said. Anyway, I'm making pancakes."

"Deal."

Iudex dragged the cover back over Sans as he turned on his side, eye sockets closed. Iudex crossed over to Papyrus, who had shifted without his brother and began prodding his cheekbone.

"Let's go. Panqueques. Don't you want to learn, too?" Papyrus, as expected, awoke easier than Sans, sitting up and rubbing his sockets. Iudex brushed away a sock as he turned to leave, stopping to glance over his shoulder. Papyrus began hefting himself up, yanking the blanket with him, disturbing Sans, who rolled over. Papyrus eyes Sans wearily before moving to face Iudex. "Interested?" Papyrus nodded a few times. "Okay. And put a dang shirt on."

"Hey, uh," Papyrus stammered nervously. "Dad." Iudex grinned again, pivoting to face the skeleton as his hands dug into the pockets of his slacks. The monster's smile had returned at full-force, surprising Iudex, who did not expect the level of energy it held. "You are going to need ingredients. I have the magic to access the Void-Fridge. So, don't start without me."

"Wasn't...planning to anyway. What is a 'Void-Fridge'?" He questioned inanely. Papyrus had an 'ah-ha' moment, holding up a phalange. The skeleton's face lowered, a dark-blue glow in his palm.

"Watch very closely. This. right here," Papyrus waved his hand. "is the only trick I have over Sans." Papyrus inhaled a large breath, squaring his stance. Then, he relaxed, plucking an object out of the air. "The Void-Fridge. A cost-efficient way of producing substitute food items at the price of expended magic." Papyrus posed, hand to his chest, and opened his mouth to continue speaking.

The item in his hand, a carton of orange juice, tipped, spilling the yellow liquid down his ribcage. The skeleton froze, eyes bugged-out in his sockets. Then, his jaw clacked together.

"S-S-" He fumed. **"SANS!!!"**

"Hehehe," Sans laughed boorishly. "The 'unscrewed orange juice in the Void-Fridge' trick." His voice was sluggish and husky, as though he struggled to get it out, like there was a golf ball lodged in his throat. "Gets 'em every time." With that, the smaller skeleton rolled over, pressing himself to the floor.

"I am literally the ONLY. ONE. Who uses the Fridge." Papyrus exclaimed, stomping to accentuate his point. The unfortunate carton of OJ was crumpled in his crushing grip, and licks of liquid splattered over the floor where he stood.

"Ugh, quiet down." The River Person commanded. "Some people are trying to sleep here."

Iudex exited the room, strolled the length of the upper floor, and shuffled down the staircase as quietly as he could. He wasted no time in attempting, in vain, to wake Undyne. No, the fish-woman stayed dead asleep, not even faltering in her snoring.

Iudex shook his head, staring up the stairs and at the entrance to Frisk's room. Assuming Papyrus would wake up the other two and be down to assist him, he figured that he should take it upon himself to wake the last two people in the household.

With a heartfelt sigh, he climbed the staircase silently, filed over to the other stairway, and carefully avoided the creaky board three steps from the top. The room had been pitch-black, light swathed together by the dark curtains covering the balcony's door.

The Judge paused, recalling the last time he had entered the room.

_"I killed him myself." Iudex had expected Chara to react differently. He had expected them to be mad, or sad, or---it was a stretch---disinterested in the news. Iudex himself had not known enough about Chara to predict them, nor had he Judged them. He had only the knowledge, the stolen memories, to tell what they would do._

_Suffice to say, he found himself taking another curveball._

_Iudex, as he was naturally, can shrug off most anything in terms of assault. A hulking figure, he hardly reacted to Chara's running tackle, although they knocked his weapon from his hands. His reactions, trained by a long time of fighting, were quick, and he nearly countered them, flipping them over and trapping them. He recognized what they were doing and, in dismay, paused._

_Their arms clamped around his sides, a desperate grip on his cloak. Their fingers curled, squeezing his flanks fiercely. Their trembling and clingy palms dug into his scarred, malformed flesh, a contrast of good and evil tendencies._

_**"Thank you!"** They exclaimed. His palms floated next to their back, and he slowly lowered it, patting them on the head. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" They leaned back, facing him with an infectious smile, a wide-brimmed expression that crossed them from ear-to-ear._

_"...Don't mention it, Charatel." Their liberated grin quirked oddly but didn't falter. He ran his fingers through their hair, humming. "I'm sorry, child. I don't know why..." Their eyebrows rose on their face. "...your entire family is a tragedy."_

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Iudex went to wake Toriel first. Her eyes opened, heavy-lidded, and scrunched as she languidly moved to sit up. Iudex gave her space, backing away from the bed.

The room was still dark, and Toriel questioned who had awoken her. "Hmm? Who is it?" Iudex had a moment of realization, prancing over to the curtains and sliding them open.

Toriel pulled back, defending her eyes with her gown. The blasting light scorched the shadows in the room, deafening rays piercing the deepest black. The goat-woman moaned, blinking, and rose slightly.

"Judge?" She inquired, to which, Iudex nodded. "You are here to wake us up?" He nodded again. "For breakfast, I assume?" Iudex replied, agreeing. His gaze traveled over the bed, landing on Frisk, who slumbered soundly. "And you want me to wake up Frisk for you?" Not to be a broken record, but he nodded.

"Papyrus is helping me rouse the others before we get started on breakfast. Den-" He coughed into his fist slyly, a gesture which Toriel did not acknowledge. "The River Person and Sans should be down shortly, and Undyne is knocked out on the couch."

"Ah." She said plainly. "So, that leaves the child and me?" Toriel glanced over their appearance, licking her finger to sort out their hair. "I do wonder how their parents are; to leave them in this state is a failure."

Iudex huffed but didn't correct her. _They didn't have human parents._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Undyne slammed her plate on the table, pieces of pancake and hash browns flying all over the place.

"I'M DONE." She proclaimed, standing up so fast she knocked her chair over. "YOU NEED TO EAT FASTER, PAPYRUS!!! YOU CAN'T HOPE TO BEAT ME YET!"

Papyrus scrambled, scooping bits of food with his fork and rapidly shoving them into his jaw. The skeleton was hunched over, face hard as he tackled his latest challenge with gusto. He dropped his utensil, hastily taking up his drink and downing it.

Everyone at the table had a reaction; Iudex, Frisk, and Sans giggled in amusement while Toriel and Dentor trotted away from the carnage, each one looking appalled.

Papyrus crashed his glass down with a thud, screaming at the top of his lungs. "I HAVE FINISHED. WHAT WAS MY TIME?" He said, whirling around and grabbing Undyne's shoulders. "HOW DID I DO?"

Undyne suddenly took a professional air, producing a stop-watch from...somewhere and clicking it. She glanced back up at Papyrus, then back down at the watch.

"...Papyrus..." She started low. The skeleton assumed the worst, sliding down to his knees and holding the fish-woman's hands. Somehow, he had actual tears in his orbits.

"Oh no. I did horribly, didn't I-"

"YOU HALVED YOUR TIME!" She shouted, jumping out of his grip. Papyrus, as though slapped, took a second to react but then hopped to his feet. He bobbed up-and-down, screeching along with Undyne.

Iudex glanced at the clock, noting the time.

"Ahem!" He loudly uttered, instantly quelling the ringing noise. "Papyrus, go put on another shirt; you can go out covered in food stains." Papyrus, browbone raised, followed his command, turning to leave.

"Are we going somewhere?" Frisk asked, cocking their head.

"Well, yes, I assume most of us are." Iudex trodded into the living room, picking up his boots and sitting on the sofa. He talked as he laced them. "As fun as this is, we have errands to do. I'm sure the River Person needs to get back to their job..."

"(I don't get paid.)"

"...and Undyne needs to...do something, I don't know." Iudex waved his hand. "And, child," Iudex finished tying his boots, tapping them together once before he stood. "We have to go shopping for you. You can't just wear the same sweater every day for, what has it been? The last week?"

Frisk squirmed, rubbing the sleeves of their sweater.

"So, seeing as I have recently _won a pot of gold,_ " Undyne glared at him dubiously. "I figured we can go get some clothes for both of us. Maybe even a haircut for you." He tousled their rat's nest hair, chuckling as they pouted.

"Now," He faced the others in the room. "Uh." He bounced his head. "Where would we go for either of those?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Back so soon, kiddo?" The tortoise monster quizzed, casting Iudex a perplexed look. "And with a friend, too. What's your name, young-in?"

Iudex, a little flummoxed, answered. "I am called Iudex." He responded, moving to shake the tortoise's hand. The monster looked puzzled, face strained as he narrowed his eyes. But he realized what the gesture meant, reciprocating awkwardly. "It is nice to meet you, Mr...?"

"Gerson. The name's Gerson." He introduced himself, causing Iudex to jerk upright. The tortoise monster noticed, disillusioned with the human. "Ah, they taught you the names of the monster leaders during the war at school?"

"...No, only in the Legion," Iudex replied, bowing his head. "It is an honor, Hammer of Justice." Iudex gave him a coy grin, scratching at the nape of his neck shyly. "You're the one who defeated my predecessor all those years ago."

Gerson guffawed, slapping his knee in his merriment. "Wahahaha! So, you only know me because I beat the Grand Justice Mage?" He stroked his beard, an immense smile on his face. "So, that makes you the next Grand Justice Mage, then?"

"Ah," Iudex shook his head. "No. No, no, I'm only the Judge of the Legion." He informed, stuttering as he fidgeted. "How did you defend against her?"

"I used my shell, waha!" The tortoise pointed over his shoulder as his cracked shell, sticking his chest out. "Her lightning wasn't that strong. Even with my old body, I could tank it!"

"Not even the Grand Perseverance Mage can take a lot of that, and you're saying you tanked it and beat her?" Iudex was awed---mystified even---that the senior monster could once defeat the highest power Grand Mage.

Justice mages all shared a few traits. Number one, they took in a lot more magic than the other types, forming it into dense lightning bolts. As they mature, they continue to absorb large amounts of ambient magic, even synthesizing their own at some point.

Their higher magic potency makes them excellent at dealing tremendous amounts of damage, even breaking the shields of the greatest Perseverance mages. Of the three frontline SOUL types---that being Patience, Justice, and Bravery---they were the most feared. The only counter to them was an adept Patience mage, as they had a higher range.

The double-edged sword was that Justice mages take in all magic, including attack magic, meaning that their DEF was meager, at best. He supposed that if your ATK was high enough, no one would be able to get close.

"Well, as much as this ole coot loves ramblin' about his past, what can I do 'ya for today?" Gerson motioned for the two to walk over to the other side of the cave. There, an abundance of boxes and chests laid flattened in a heap.

"...Any clothes for the kid?" Iudex questioned.

"Clothes? For the kid?" He laughed. "Please, I've been in the business too long for that." Iudex deflated, frowning. "I have clothes for the kid, clothes for you, clothes for your grandma, and clothes for your cat. Take a peek, why dontcha?"

The monster brought a key fob from out of his pocket, shuffled through the many, many things dangling from it, and produced a single black key. He tossed it over to Iudex, pointing at a few chests.

"Don't mess up my junk. Takes too long fixing it, and I'll charge you triple for everything." Iudex approached the closest box, fumbling to open its padlock. The key slid into the hole, and he turned it, wincing as the rickety tumblers clicked.

He hefted the box's lid off, scanning the goodies inside. Frisk came along his side, curiously eyeing all the clothes with him. He could see them swinging their bright blue spheres over everything, dallying a few seconds on things they liked.

"What colors do you like, kid?" He investigated, grabbing at a somewhat familiar black and redshirt. "Huh. Looks just like mine did." He folded it again, placing it on top of the box's cap.

"Umm. A-Anything, really?" They aptly responded, leaning over the box. "I think red would be cool!"

"Red? Okay, that's a good start. Maybe get some cool colors, too." Iudex dug around, bringing out a few red items and handing them to Frisk. "Here. Choose what you want."

He then spent a few minutes organizing the mess he had made.

"While we are here, get some socks. Some pants and shorts, too." Iudex ordered Frisk. "It's a tad chilly in Snowdin, and summers on the surface are bad." He coughed. "You know that."

Then, he started on something he had been purposefully avoiding the entire time down here. "You should try and find some underwear, as well. Maybe Toriel could help you get some panties-"

He froze.

"Ah. You see, I tend to think before I talk. This was not one of those moments." He admitted, facing away from Frisk. "Well, we're here now, so I might as well ask. Are you a boy or girl, genetically?" He rolled up his sleeve, pinching himself roughly. "I know Flowey said that you were a girl, I think. The question is if he was referring to you, specifically. He seems...a little loose in the head."

"Oh. Uh, I'm-" Frisk cut off, hugging themself out of Iudex's vision. "I don't really know anymore."

Iudex perked up at that. Typically, when mages have their _moment,_ their body has to physically readjust itself to allow the passage of magic. It becomes linked to the SOUL at that point. Just the connection to the SOUL disrupts hormone levels, leading to _stunted_ or _enhanced_ growth in some cases.

In others...it does things.

 _Magical Dysphoria:_ A trait caused by the connection of the SOUL and the body, characterized by a 'loss' of self-security, rapid mood shifts, and odd actions or feelings.

"Ah. You're a dysphoric Grand Mage." Iudex looked over at Frisk, noting how they had begun to continue searching as soon as he laid eyes on them. "Surprisingly more common than one would think, because of the increased magical aptitude."

Most mages experience MD when they are recovering from their moment. Most return to their original state, identifying with their previous gender. Some, like Frisk, stay unclear for a while, or forever. Hell, even Carmine had a stint where she was unsure of herself.

And there were always those who were dysphoric before they realized that they were a mage.

A few minutes later and Frisk held a hefty stack of clothes. There were a few pairs of everything, including what Iudex deemed the cutest pajamas he had ever seen.

Gerson rang them up, jotting down the price he wanted for every piece. He spent a few minutes poking through his chests before ripping the paper off the notepad and giving it to Iudex.

"184G." Iudex opened his cloak, reaching into his (new) pockets, swishing through the sea of metal. He took up a few handfuls, letting them flitter down into Gerson's hooks. "Wahahaha! You overpaid a bit...but...I actually might have something you would be interested in. Come over here, you two."

Gerson used the keys again, unlocking a lone box. He gestured for Iudex to come over. "I found this baby in the Dump. Pristine condition; glass uncracked, burners still work, the lines are a little dirty, and it's genuine Sterch."

Iudex's face went blank for a moment as he appraised the set. It had four regular vials, two carry-on, a mortar and pestle, a drainer bowl, and an old-school centrifuge gyro. A few speckles of dust and dirt lined its exterior, and some broken glass sat on the magic lines, but, aside from that, it seemed like a completely undamaged ensemble.

"How much?" Iudex interrogated.

"Oh, you mage-folk and your potions. 200G."

"180."

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly forgot it was an update day. I hadn't finished the chapter yet, and only realized when I helped my friend with their first creative writing piece that I edited to a higher level. So, I cranked out a thousand or so words, helped them turn their bland two-page piece into a decent fiver, and began formatting the chapter.
> 
> Now, let me touch on something: Neither Frisk nor Chara (nor Kris, if I ever get to Deltarune) s' gender will be confirmed. That is why I left the line explaining that Flowey could have been referring to either child, as to reinforce the ambiguity. Think of them however you want, but, to me, they're just kids. I didn't foresee a place where I could describe MD anywhere in the story but here, so I did it here. And, ugh, yes, I am covering my own ass by including the fact Carmine had MD for a while. Before, I always used to refer to Carmine as a 'they,' but decided to have them be a she. I never put much thought into it before but made my own executive decision. 
> 
> Anyway, I apologized for the late upload, but imma do it again. I'm so sorry. 
> 
> -Tu amigo, the Writer  
> P.S.  
> Halloween special is the next chapter. Entirely skippable, not relevant, or all that special. It's a huge shift in the scenery by a year or two and follows an alternate timeline.
> 
> Also, Iudex knows some Spanish (like me). Literally the only time it will ever be seen is here, because I thought it was cool. Me gusta panqueques.


	30. Halloween Special: Something Isn't Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something Isn't Right

Humans, from even before birth, absorb knowledge. They recollect short-term memory, analyze their surroundings, and retain what they can. After they are born, humans do not slow down this evolutionary process, instead ramping up the intensity. We soak up speech, motor skills, sounds, touch, social cues, morality, and logic.

Even before we become capable of long-term memory, we take what we can and process it, define it, practice it. A baby born in an English-speaking household will grow up and speak English. A baby born in a Christian home will, most likely, grow up to be Christian.

We, as humans, adapt to the world around us, shaping ourselves using the information we collect. We learn what is acceptable in a conversation, the appropriate distance to be comfortable, what is the right thing to say when.

The human brain makes hundreds of decisions every day: We choose whether or not to wear a red shirt, whether or not to brush our teeth, whether or not we spare some change for the homeless man. We experience feelings and emotions, and then we decide how we feel about those feelings, then decide if what we do is adequate.

It is a stunning cycle that seems difficult, impossible even, yet we simplify it without thinking. The human body is truly a wondrous thing, with many moving parts and bolts and circuits that exist to do one thing and one thing only: Survive.

From the earliest periods, humans herded together into tribes, relying on each other for protection and helping where necessary. We determine who we can trust and who we can't based on their appearance and mannerisms. We slowly understand that some things are good, and some things are bad.

Some people are better at this than others. Generally, most are blessed with an average mind, capable of decent judgments with little to no evidence. Some are a bit dull, needing the other person to act first before they can trust them. Some are very hypercritical, with many years of experience behind them to serve as a guide.

Iudex was one of the last ones.

And he, for lack of a better word, instantly clicked onto what was wrong.

The day had reached noon, and light, fluffy clouds dotted the shiny cyan sky. Bright cheers and laughter filled the air of the cafe Iudex was in, the noise rousing him from his stupor. He took another sip of his coffee.

Iudex was not the Judge today. No, today he wore a simple ensemble---a tan vest with a white undershirt, a pair of slacks, some dress shoes, and a single watch. While he could get away with donning his cloak in Golden Valley, Ebott City tended to frown upon him with it.

As it was, mages were considered outsiders---untouchable, even. Many things were stirring up the city, hyping it into a raucous, rowdy chant. Mages and humans alike were found dead in alleyways, some with mangled limbs and scarred flesh---always the mages.

Yet, while he was a different person this fine day, Iudex could never quit being a Judge. And, as a Judge, his senses scoped over any and everyone nearby. The cashier, the waiters, the patrons, the people on the second floor of the next building; he could usually block it out, nevertheless.

He could sense the people on the sidewalk, as well. Mostly routine, the very odd mage and the rare embezzler crossed his sightlines. He scoffed at them, turning his eyes down-cast and reading the provided paper.

As he did, a strange feeling overcame him. An ominous tingle traced up his spine, giving him the shivers. He tensed, the hairs on his neck standing, and his hands ready to slice. He brought his gaze up to the window, observing whatever it was that caused his alarm.

Standing right in the middle of the sidewalk, facing away from the cafe, talking to their friends, was _not a human._ No, something struck Iudex as wrong, with the sensation of curiosity spiraling throughout his torso, tremors of casual excitement filling him.

This person, this...thing, it wouldn't seem off to anyone. It emoted, gestured, embellished its speech as everyone else did. Iudex could tell, though, that _something wasn't right_ with them.

When no one was watching them, they seized up, as still as a statue. The thing's face was blank, devoid of any emotion. Its frozen, dead pupils dilated as it swung its head over to the cafe, glaring into Iudex's SOUL.

As slothfully as it could, it approached the business, crossing the barren road and side-stepping pedestrians. Its movements were robotic, as though it had a single animation to complete. With each stream-lined and janky step, Iudex's fingers crumpled the newspaper. With each foot between them decreasing, Iudex readied himself. With each-

A person grabbed their shoulder, questioning them, a map in their clutches. The person asked for directions, stunning the thing into silence. Then, like a button was pressed, they dragged the person in closer, pointing at the map with a smile.

As soon as the person nodded and left, the thing switched off. It faced to the right, now. With its tilted head and oblong arms, Iudex nearly thought it a walking corpse. Yet, it still inhaled once every dozen seconds.

Another person walked past the window of the cafe, drawing the thing's attention. Iudex averted his gaze, keeping them in his peripherals. As the human continued on his way, the anomaly found its vision locked onto Iudex. He could feel its calculative leer. It was an apathetic caress that obscured Iudex's own thinking, halted the world to a stand-still, and blotted out everything but him and them.

The warm lights of the cafe faded into pitch-black. In front of Iudex, the shadowy table that held his jacket darkened, outshone by the shining window. It separated the two, leaving the decrepit and miserable thing out in the sun while Iudex basked in safety.

_Then, it moved to the door._

Iudex's hawk-like searchlights clawed into them, latching onto their every move, pressure building in his skull. The pounding of fear, the burst of terror, the cries of angels in hell. Blue hot flames and searing sand, musty buildings, burnt flesh, and scared children. The screams of the people stuck out late tucked away in their safety corners and hidden from the prowling menace.

As it opened the door, Iudex reached for his cellphone, dialing up the only number that came to mind. The line was silent for a long while, only the shuffling of paper and the closing of binders and file cabinets filling the emptiness.

Sinclair stayed deathly quiet, feeling out whatever it was that Iudex called her for. They had an unspeakable bond, some would say, likely made by their shared caution, marked by their similar thinking. Sinclair and Iudex got along, two high-ranking members of the Court of Justine, and two eager justice-seekers.

The thing stopped, eerily scrutinizing Iudex. It stood in the middle of the floor glowering at him with a complex gleam in its visor. It seemed wispy, like a piece of the background popping from its wall and into the foreground. Iudex shrunk under its gaze, flattening himself to his chair.

It approached him, passing a few vacant tables, bumping into a waitress, and stubbing its toe on a bag. No reaction could be witnessed; it trudged on without a single flinch. It came within feet of Iudex, long, slender arms swinging at its side. The skin around the ears of the beast was discolored, slightly yellowish, and ailing in its complexion.

Iudex growled under his breath. "What do you want?"

The being winced, its face screwing to-and-fro like a startled animal. Panning its gaze over the entirety of the restaurant, it caught sight of many things; patrons; the hanging lamps; the brown, flower speckled wallpaper; the plant pots in the corner; but not Iudex.

 _"Who..."_ It questioned, voice strained. Like a bird whistling, it produced a throaty and shrill noise. _"Made that noise?"_ The stranger bounced on their feet, probing the space Iudex sat in with a quizzical look. _"We must be imagining things."_

Poking around for a minute longer, it traced its hand over his coffee mug, cringing at it. _"Poison. How do they drink it?"_ With that, it rescinded its fist, making for the door.

Just before they left, they wormed their forearm around a waitress's neck, tugging her in. The woman blushed, meekly resisting. After a tense few seconds, the waitress doubled up her efforts, shoving the thing away from her. Nothing she did helped her, as its powerful grip never loosened. Iudex pawed at his neck, standing up.

He sat down instantly as the thing released the waitress.

Bile built in the back of his throat, forcing its way up, causing him to swallow quickly and cough---neither of the two noticed him. Iudex downed his coffee swiftly, pretending the coldness of his back and the butterflies in his stomach were symptoms of hunger. He gathered up his coat, left a few bills on the counter, shut the line to the Court, and exited the shop in a flurry of motion.

He didn't look back.

He didn't look back because he knew _two things would do it right back._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mage struggled under his oppressive grasp, trying his best to break free, to escape the Judge's inescapable grip, to elude his punishment. Iudex had him around the neck, fingers digging into his flesh, choking the air out of his lungs in hacking coughs.

"W-" He rasped. "Where a-are we go-going?"

Iudex paused, eyeing the black burlap sack over his face with a nonplussed expression. Sighing, he motioned for a Bailiff didactically, holding out his scythe.

"Take this."

"Yes, Iudex."

Iudex ripped the cloth off the mage's head, throwing him to the floor, allowing him a small period to recover. The mage, a timidly mousey man, gasped hard, rubbing at his bruised-purple skin. As he regained his functionality, he flopped over, facing Iudex contentiously. His lips were pulled into a hostile snarl, his downturned eyes searching for the malicious Harvester. Iudex held out a hand, and the man's gaze turned cynical and distrusting.

"What the fuck do you want from me? You kidnapped me in the middle of the night, and now you want to act buddy-buddy!?" He slapped Iudex's hand away, glowering at the towering man. "You have some serious _balls._ Do you know who-?" Iudex stuck his fist against the man's face, slamming him back into the tiled floor. "-I aM!?"

Iudex sighed once more, kneeling and rifling through the mage's jacket pockets. He had some cigarettes, a lighter, a condom, and a small vial of clear, slightly blue liquid. Iudex also grabbed the man's wallet, opening it up and checking his suspicions.

"Let's see here," He drew the mage's license from the leather-bound case, taking a moment to scan over the details. "Jeffrey Smith, 42, lives in Columbus, Missouri." The man on the floor writhed in pain, hissing through his clenched teeth. "Long way from home, pal. Wonder what you're doing here on the coast." Iudex stood, unplugging the vial of liquid and wafting some fumes into his nose. "I see." The smell was tantalizing sweet, velvety, and pleasant. To the Judge, it was revolting. "Looking to have some fun with an unexpecting girl, huh?"

"What the hell do you mean? That's my medicine, man!" The mage defended, scooting away from Iudex, arms squirming. "Yeah, I was at the bar with it. Can a man not get a drink in this damn country anymore? This is ridiculous."

"I'm aware that the name is fake, _Mr. William,_ but I'm convinced you're not from here. Are you from Columbus? Imperial? Jefferson City?" Iudex shook his head, tossing the wallet to the floor disdainfully. It bounced. "No matter; it's clear you are new here, so let me educate you. _Mages don't commit crimes here._ "

"You're sure as fuck not the police." The man connected, moving to stand; Iudex pushed him over. The mage scrabbled on the floor helplessly. "Grr, so what gives you the right to arrest me, you burnout, ComicCon reject? You were in fashion back when the plague was still sweeping Europe! Oh, but the _'wittle birdy'_ lost his _'masky wasky,'_ huh?" A few chuckled were heard, one from the Judge.

"No. No, no, I'm not the police. Nor am I a bird. You are in the Golden Valley region, my misguided friend." Iudex informed, voice incisive on the syllables. "All matters of Justice are left to the Court of Justine and the Judge. You shouldn't lie to the Judge, you know." Iudex took a step forward, then another, finally glaring down at the mage with a fatalistic smile. The predatory grin unnerved the mage, who gulped. _"Just makes the Judgement so much worse."_

"T-The Judge? You're the Judge?" The mage's mouth gaped incredulously, eyebrows raised. "The Reaper of the East? The ruthless destroyer of sex-rings?" Iudex scratched his cheek, averting his gaze. "Oh. Oh, **shit!** "

The man scrambled to stand, whirling around to run. Iudex dashed after him, delivering a hard kick to the mage's legs, successfully knocking him down with a jarring _bang._

"I give people some freedom, and what do they do? They squander my mercy." Iudex scoffed, placing his feet around the man's torso. "You know, I have some experience with rapists and the other _filthy ilk._ " He reached down, weaving one forearm under the man's chin. "It has affected me personally, in a way. You won't understand, I'm sure." Iudex wove his free hand around the mage's wrist, heaving it upward sharply. "I'll explain it anyway." He settled his weight onto his left knee, pressing into the mage's back. "There were many, _many_ nights where I couldn't sleep. Her nightmares were horrible, detestable things. Like little aching pains, they always popped up when you thought they were gone." Iudex inhaled a deep breath. "She ended up forgetting most of it; the best thing that ever happened to her. I remembered, though. I stayed night after night, after night prowling, stalking the ones who dared commit those sins." Iudex caressed the mage's face, lifting his chin to the sky, revealing the frightened blue orbs. "You want to know what it did to me? Hmm? What I found out?"

Iudex placed his other knee on the olecranal portion of the mage's arm, careful to keep himself light. In doing so, he made sure he could savor the moment as it came.

 _"I realized how much I hate you despicable perverts."_ He prodded the mage's arm with more weight. The mage grunted in strain. _"I realized how much I want to repay your kind contributions. How much I want to punish you all."_ Iudex gnarred at the mage beneath him, twisting his fingers and throwing the mage's forearm across his knee. _"How much I want to make you **hurt.** "_

A faint snap resounded, proceeding the howling cries of misery the mage let out after. The man wept, wailing his frustrations to the stolid air around them.

Iudex released him, nodding to the assorted cloaked individuals around him. "Clean him up. This is the only thing he has done." Iudex asked for his scythe back politely, grabbing ahold and positioning it around his neck. "He will be a fine addition to the Headmaster's roster, provided she'll take in another miscreant for her collection."

With that, Iudex strode down the long corridor to the Rotunda, where one of the Grand Mages were sure to be. As Judge, any free time he had, he spent overlooking matters relating to the Legion. Mainly, he either delegated with nerve-grating politicians on rules and law or, he oversaw the ever-present bickering between branch leaders. Ever since the last civil war, the Court of Justine and the Academy were poised at each other's throats with swords drawn. It didn't help that Sinclair and Persia were polar opposites; Sinclair valued loyalty and Justice, going so far as to forcefully disband the Patience branch. Persia, on the other hand, decided that she wanted to blot out the Court because they didn't follow her directive.

Head-scratchingly, Persia was right in her decision, per Hierarchy. With no Determination Lord, the authority of leader falls to the next rung, which would be the Grand Justice Mage. Since the highest Justice Mage was a medium, the third-highest would be bestowed with the power; Perseverance came after Justice so, Persia became the leader in the interim.

The leader retained control of the general Legion, with each branch acting on its own until called upon. Using this astonishing wide-reaching power, the Grand Perseverance Mage before Persia decided to build a school---in the remains of a monster village, no less. They modeled it after the old capital back in Europe, before mages immigrated to the new world. Hence why it culminated in both Greek and Etruscan style architecture.

They used the former Rotunda as a template for the new one, resulting in a near-perfect copy, a mimic of the ancient murals. They made the Row, improved the magic spell enchanted into the ground, and christened it with a magnificent substance. Thus, one of the most lived traditions was born. The rule of the custom states that if more than two Grand Mages were present in the Rotunda, all must be bare-footed.

While sometimes it was nothing more than a niggling thought that tickled the back of one's head, it was also something that should be taken seriously. Two Grand Mages were almost always present, Brother Brave and Sister Persia---the Grand Bravery Mage and the Grand Perseverance Mage. Only on rare occasions were the other branch leaders near, and never had Iudex seen the Grand Kindness Mage. Whoever she was, she seemed to avoid Iudex like the plague.

Then came the position of Judge in the Hierarchy.

Iudex knocked on the door twice, prompting two Jurors to let him in. He sat at one of the two benches situated by the entrance, carefully untying and removing his boots. He placed them under the seat, slipping off his socks and stuffing them into the holes. Groaning, he waved his hood off, flipping his hair back.

"Ah," A voice called from above. Iudex searched for Persia, noting the emptiness of the Row. Only he and Persia were there, it seemed. "Brother Iudex. How pleasant it is to see you again."

"You as well, dearest Sister. How goes your day thus far?" Iudex replied warmly, dishing in some platitude for his favorite Sister. Of the seven other seats on the Row, Iudex only favored three of them. His expression grew playful as Persia smiled coyly. "Surely you haven't grown lonely, have you, little lamb?"

"Ah, enough with the flippant flirting. One time with you was more than enough." Her dark cheeks stained redder and redder as she spoke. "My day has been fair. Very fair, now that you have rescued me from this boring drivel." She motioned down at her paperwork, grin screwing. "Truly, the tragedy grows every day."

Iudex climbed the staircase, passing his seat up and moving to Persia's. "Another murder?" He questioned, peering over her shoulder at the lines of details. "Gang-related?" He hummed thoughtfully, fingers pressing into Persia's shoulders. "So this Black Heart thing isn't just a rumor? Our people are being targeted?"

"I do not believe so, Brother. Perhaps Sister Sinclair is simply itching for another case to crack---so much so that she's grasping for straws." Persia grumbled under her breath, tone heavy. _"At least she isn't grasping for a needle anymore."_

"Yes. Yes, I am glad our Sister is in better health." Iudex agreed, looping his arms around Persia's neck. The woman laid back, turning her head to stare up at him, lips pursed. Her eyes narrowed at him cunningly, purple pupils boring into his blue. "What?"

"I know what you're attempting to do, Brother Iudex." She jabbed, lightly smacking his arm. Iudex's simper widened considerably. "I am wise to your tricks. I shall not have my heart swindled again-" Iudex leaned over her, planting a shallow kiss on her gaping mouth. Stunned, Persia was left as red as a tomato. Her blush amplified as Iudex chuckled.

"What was that, dearest Sister? Something about not having your _heart swindled from out under you?_ " Iudex snickered smugly, running one hand through Persia's chocolate hair. She soon recovered with an annoyed frown on her face, opening her mouth to rebuke him.

"You-" Iudex struck quickly, pampering her with more... _intimate_ pecks while he grabbed hold of her head. Persia uneasily reciprocated, slowly accepting her fate. The two of them shared their space for a long minute before oxygen became needed.

"Hmm?"

Persia blushed, huffing out a breath and crossing her arms. " _Fine._ I will admit that I am still infatuated with you. But!" She raised her voice, purposefully gluing her gaze to him. "It shall boil over. I am too old to be with you."

"Really? I know you aren't joking, but you do look younger than me." Iudex responded, poking at her cheek. Persia gave him a toothy grin, turning to shove him away. "Hey, easy now, lamb. I'm not planning to gobble you up just yet."

"You are horrible at this. Have you ever had a spouse?" Persia inquired, dipping her quill into her inkwell and returning to her paperwork. Iudex became serious for a moment, skimming over the contents of the top-page.

"Why? You want to know if there's competition?" He rejoined, attention fading away to the paper. His mouth fell open. His eyes burned through the thin sheet like lasers through tissue. He committed the face to his memory, checking and double-checking what he saw. Slowly, they connected.

"Hey, where are you going, Brother?" Persia sang after him, standing up hurriedly. Iudex sped down the staircase, taking up his boots and swiftly yanking them on. He growled as he fumbled, regressing and tugging his socks on. "Don't tell me you are prescribing yourself to Sinclair's ludicrous theories?"

"No," He mumbled obdurately, summoning his weapon. A tinge of shame pricked him as he realized what he was doing. In essence, he was leaving Persia alone to go chase something he shouldn't even know about. "I knew that face---the one next to the gangster." He informed her, reaching to open the door. "I saw it in a coffee shop-"

The entrance creaked open before he touched it, a group of Jurors streaming into the Rotunda. Most of them bumped into Iudex, almost not seeing him. As the last two crossed the threshold, Iudex regained his senses, a familiar spine chill riding up his back.

_They were here._

Three of the seven Jurors were afflicted by whatever the thing at the coffee shop had. Iudex could not fashion where it ended and where the human began. As he scowled, mortified, he glanced back at the door.

"Mother Persia," One of the healthy Jurors started. "You have been summoned to join Father Brave in the cafeteria." The Juror spun to face Iudex. "Iudex, shall you join them as well?"

The afflicted Jurors brazenly raked the space he was in, squinting.

"No, no. I shan't do that. There is work to be done." Iudex swallowed the rock in his throat, steading his gait as he paced over to Persia. "I'll be off in a moment, so consider this a goodbye kiss." Iudex stooped over, chastely kissing Persia. He embraced her, also, allowing him access to her ear. _"Don't trust anyone in this room. And, for God's sake, **don't touch them.** "_

With that, Iudex left the Rotunda, heading for the city.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iudex sat, huddled in a nervous ball, behind a dumpster. For such a spindly man, he managed to curl up nicely, knees prodding into his scarred chest. He interwove his arms on top of them, rocking back-and-forth, babbling indecipherably.

He had elected to borrow one of the resident Integrity mage's teleportation powers, bringing himself to the approximate location of the sightings. From there, he had used his SOUL sight to pin down a small group of people and went to observe.

The feeling he had, the deep-set dread and terror, it was the second-worst feeling he had ever endured. Nothing could top having your body charred in an explosion, but it came so very close. He had long since hunched his shoulders and yanked his hood up, timidly hoping they never investigated down the alleyway.

_Thirty-two. There were thirty-two things less than a dozen meters away._

He had no doubt he could slay them all, provided he could get the high ground and drop them quickly. He knew that it would be no trouble to call in the Court of Justine and eliminate the threat. He knew a lot of things about the matter at hand but forgot them all as the sweat dripped down his forehead.

All he understood was that the group of things was chattering, clicking, chanting in some off-kilter language he didn't understand. They hissed, whistled, and clacked their teeth in a nonsensical manner. The movements were like lacerations on his mind, slicing and bludgeoning their way into his focus dogmatically.

Iudex silenced a whimper, spreading his figure out slightly, reaching down for his phone. As he pulled it out, the device slipped from his hand, clattering on the dirty concrete. Iudex let out a startled grunt, freezing to the spot.

 _"Do we hear something?"_ They said.

 _"Shall we check?"_ They said.

 _"A stray animal? Or a **new vessel?** "_ They questioned.

Iudex took that last one personally, snatching his phone and standing to run. As he turned, he crashed into the body of one of the things. It flailed, cascading backward and colliding with the ground.

 _"What is it?"_ They wondered. _"That we cannot see? Perhaps a bear."_

 _"We cannot convert it. Leave it to the Unafflicted."_ They reasoned. _"They will be forced to handle it themselves."_

Iudex gulped, quietly sliding around the thing and scampering down the alley. The world passed in an instant as he hoofed it away from the musty corridor, the redolent stench following him in wafts of unease. As he raced to the nearest park, he found he couldn't quell his breathing.

The phone rang for a thrillingly tense period, Sinclair seemingly absent from the other side. Iudex redialed it, whispering curses at it. _"Come on, come on, don't pick the worst time to take a break, you fuck. Pick up!"_

It rang, and rang, and rang.

 ** _"You might as well stop that, little human."_** A voice recommended, halting Iudex as he walked. He remembered that smug, arrogant tone, and the smirk that followed it. **_"It appears I wasn't all too late to the party. They are still a good bit of humans left, ripe for the picking!"_**

"...Osiris." Iudex plainly stated. " _You're_ here."

 ** _"Of course, I am! This...This little incursion is putting a wrench in my work."_** The bird-monster squawked haughtily. ** _"You know, taking all my SOULs for themself. Heh, heh, heh, what a shame they can't just take you off my hands. What with your SOUL being mine already."_**

"Are you here to help or to hinder?"

 ** _"Help, I suppose. Thanatos has gathered some preliminary data on these Afflicteds."_** The Omega monster explained. **_"Well, don't get your meager, fruitless hopes up; they didn't scavenge much. Two things, the Afflicteds are a hive-mind, and they infect humans. I suggest finding nonhuman allies, for the time being."_**

 ** _"Oh, and don't worry about sweet little Carmine."_** The bird-demon cackled. **_"You're already too late to warn her."_**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"-and that's all he said. Then, he just disappeared." Iudex finished his story, glaring down at Golden Valley from his high vantage point. "So, what say you? You free the monsters, and, in exchange, we spread a little **HATE.** "

The shadowed being next to him debated for but a second before smiling. Its body warbled, a gurgling noise that came with the scent of coppery leather.

**"I agree to your terms. One thing's going to change, though."**

"What?"

 **"After this, I kill you and take all four Determination SOULs. Following that, our deal is sealed."** A tendril of black slithered across Iudex's neck, the slimy appendage leaving behind a goopy trail. Iudex hardly reacted.

"Fine." Iudex agreed, slapping the intrusive tentacle away. The being next to him tittered, slinking away a few steps---still close but not breathing down his back. "Four? What kind of bullshit is that?"

**"Hehehe. That's one of every one of us." He whispered. "And I get what I want. Very good deal, wouldn't you say, milord?"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A body-snatcher invasion. 
> 
> So, I think I failed to make it spooky, but it has a decent course to take with the story.
> 
> Also, Persia and Iudex don't hate each other here; you can tell, heh. The thing that separated them hasn't occurred yet. 
> 
> I might make a second part down the line, maybe in the next work, that wraps it up. Aside from that, this is it.
> 
> -Spooky Regards, the Writer  
> P.S.  
> The third(fourth?) time we get to see Cadecus. I would be lying if I said he isn't the best character in the story; I fucking love my little slimy boi. It's pretty obvious what direction I am taking with him; hate and all that---don't be fooled, that's not what is happening. At least, at the core of it, it's different. We'll see it later. 
> 
> A brief list of the plot-points shown: Iudex hates human-traffickers, Osiris is an Omega monster, and Cadecus has a mission he was on before.


	31. The Journal

The potion set fell onto the table with a hearty _clunk,_ the polished whorls scraping against the glossy wood, a grating sound that lasted less than a single second. The glass vials clinked against the body of the beast; the centrifuge tower trembled; the mortar and pestle slid out from their compartments. The few, scattered shards of shattered glassware tumbled to the table below, _ting, ting, ting,_ and brought some dust with them.

The box carried a stuffy chocolate scent, a hint of black coffee, and burnt paper. It reeked of rich mildew, the bottom dark and damp with trapped water, yet excreted a faint smell of ambrosia---flowers and fresh ginseng. The bottles still held a little magic---green and orange particles that clung to the cap. If sniffed, it would tinge the air velvet and sweet. The cacophony of smells culminated in an acrid, mothball whirl---like an old bookshop with raw, chafing leather-bound tomes.

The exterior paneling was exquisite. The deep, lustrous Sterch wood, shiny and smooth to the touch, with narrow grainlines that wound around the corners and up the sides like string, would give anyone a homely feeling. No jagged edges or blemished inlays, pristine remained an apt word for it, with varnished and sandy embossings dotting the surface. Most were circles; some were hearts.

Iudex took a moment to appreciate the thing, humming, raising his hand, trailing over the ornate workstation, feeling the bumps of the designs under his gloved fingertips. Sculpted perfectly, the divides were sharp, shallow divots purposefully manufactured to enhance magic flow.

Iudex traced the faded, slightly rusted metal bars that crisscrossed the entirety of it, leaning over to find the focal point. He found it---a red button that jutted out from the back. With a satisfying click, the last fumes of power coursed through the iron pipes, winding their way to the bottom left---the vial slots.

There were six evenly spaced holes, just big enough for a cap to fit into. Under each, a metallic frame expanded outward, a platform to place the containers. The whole of that system took up a foot-and-a-half of the left side.

Next, the dwindling red sparkles shot up the set, filling the grates under the burners with crimson flame. Licks and feathers of it climbed upward, encasing the steel cross-beams, heating them to a low simmer. Iudex waved his hand over it, dallying for a moment, letting the heat seep into his gloves as he whistled.

"All in perfect order so far." He commented to himself, pinching the knob between his index and thumb. He turned it over, eyes widening as the flame grew---red to orange, orange to blue, blue to purple, purple to white. "Hehehe, and temperature control is magnificently specific."

Iudex finished the start-up sequence, giving the centrifuge tower a hardy spin, watching as the red liquid wormed up the channel like a thermometer filled with mercury. When it reached the gyro, it disappeared behind the bronze casing, poking out of the windowed pockets a second later.

"What does it do?" Frisk questioned from behind, causing Iudex to jerk. The Judge glanced down at the child, who was staring at the machine with stars in their blue eyes. _"Can I touch it?"_

"Ah, yes, you may." He allowed, giving the gyro another swift turn to keep the magic in there. "Well, as of now, it cannot do much of anything. The magic lines are too decrepit to brew." Iudex informed Frisk, moving around the side of the table. According to the manual he had skimmed through, the recharge port would be an intake valve about the size of his fist. He found it, of course, unscrewing the glossy covering.

Quirking his face for a moment, Iudex debated on how to solve his problem. Then, he shrugged, dipping his finger into the dark crevice, swiping at the tube intently. He pulled it out, noting the near-empty level of fluids.

Frisk gasped disbelievingly. _"Potions?"_ Their face lit up with a childish, innocent grin. "This can make potions!? We can make potions?" Iudex chuckled, patting them on the head.

"I'm afraid that, in its current condition, there will be no brewing potions." He broke the news to them with a hint of trepidation in his voice because, well, that problem was entirely solvable---trivial, although tedious. "It needs more juice; more magic--- _human magic._ "

"Oh?" They hummed inquisitively, tilting their head to view the potion brewery better, fiddling with a vial. While they sighed in displeasure, face falling, they still didn't tear their vision away from the station. They raised their body, an idea popping into being. "Well, aren't I a mage? Can't I make the magic or something?"

"Good question," Iudex affirmed, turning to walk away. "Unfortunately, no. You would need to be able to make a solid orb of magic; that is beginner mage training," Iudex gave them a half-shrug. "So unimportant that it isn't taught anymore, I suppose. Well, it makes sense, considering there are almost no potion breweries around."

Early in Carmine's education, he had found that there were no instructors capable of teaching Determination magic, aside from Persia, who knew a few things. Instead, Iudex found the old ways scrawled in the hand-written journals of past Mediums or Lords. In particular, Dentor had several pieces on the individual magic types---how to train them, how their _moments_ worked, and how Determination mages could tap into them and use them wisely.

Clearly, this knowledge would not be helpful, considering it all resided in the Magi Academy's library. _On the surface._ He scolded himself for not memorizing the notes they gave him, only working closely with the Patience category. He did attempt to remember where the Kindness books were, vaguely recalling the general area---Frisk would need the resources to educate themselves on their first magic type.

"What about the River Person?" Iudex stopped dead in his tracks, a few feet from the couch. _Of course,_ he thought. _Why not use the seasoned mage instead of the child._ "Wasn't a part of him a mage?"

"Ha!" Iudex huffed out a laugh, tousling Frisk's hair. "You know, for a kid, you are rather clever. You'll make a fine Lord under my guidance." His finger caught on numerous knots in their hair. He attempted to pry his hand from their hair gently, to no avail and scowled. "Tsk, I'm calling Undyne. You can bathe yourself, right?"

"Uh," They uttered, bewildered. "Yes?"

"Perfect. You are taking a bath while I call Undyne."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I cannot help." Dentor declared inanely, the sound of rushing water passing by, as though the boat had taken motion. "Even if I could, I lost my notes on the flora. That journal is likely in the boggy trash-heap by now."

Iudex had called Undyne soon after drawing Frisk a bath. She answered instantly, barking out a greeting and asking how Frisk got her number, to which Iudex responded with confusion. After he had explained what he needed, Undyne rasped a nearly silent _thank you_ and broke into a sprint. Iudex, awkwardly, stayed on the line, listening to Undyne's journey.

He could hear the wet slaps of puddles, the swish of grass, and the bouncing echoes of footfalls. Somewhere along the way, Undyne stopped, helping a monster with some task, then dashed away as quick as she came. Following that, she dropped her phone to the rock floor, releasing a guttural roar. With her speed, she couldn't slow herself safely enough, sliding and crashing into a wall.

"Ow, fuck!" She shouted, taking up the phone and hissing. Then, once again, she sped to her goal. Overall, it took her around two minutes to arrive, and she screamed the whole way. "Dad! Phone! Iudex!"

Here they were, Iudex sitting in silence as Dentor dashed his hope. "Why can't you help? You're, what, two-thirds human?" Iudex figured that would be enough to gather the magic required. A Grand Mage was sure to have the most potent magic even as diluted as it was. "I only need a quart or so."

"No," Dentor shook his head on the other side of the line, breathing huskily. "I am one-third _mage._ Technically, even less, as only my SOUL is in this vessel." Dentor ground his teeth, the motion producing a grating tingle through the low-quality speakers. Iudex filed the knowledge away for later. "If it was my body, things would be different, but the previous circumstances required... _some sacrifices_ for the greater good."

"Huh, then can you at least come and teach Frisk how to make magic?" Iudex asked, sinking back into the couch. If Dentor taught Frisk how to make the fuel, Iudex could go attempt to find the notes. Hopefully, they could begin to make potions by the end of the day.

"Hmm, I suppose. Are the two skeletons off of work yet?" Dentor questions, talking to Undyne. She told him that they would be at their posts for another hour before the 'Dog Squad' would relieve them. "Okay, then. Undyne, you are coming with me to the house."

Iudex flipped the phone shut, placing it on the sofa cushions. He exhaled, glancing around the room for something to do. He estimated a few minutes before Undyne and Dentor arrived, and another half-hour before Frisk dried themself off and exited.

Without a thought, he reached down for his knives, pawing at his waist. He grimaced the second after, remembering that he neither had the knives nor was wearing his own pants.

He could go back to tinkering with the brewery---he decided against it, being that there was no fuel left to do anything with. He fished for the remote control, scanning the immediate area. Nothing was found, leaving him to grunt in displeasure.

"Dammit." He eloquently put. "Nothing to do besides...exist, I guess."

Iudex waited on the sofa for a minute longer, tracing his eyes over the walls and blank television. Before all of this, he never really had a moment to his own. It was work---then, after he died, survival. When he returned, he had to pick up the shards of his life and be the Judge. Then, there was Carmine, tussling with Persia, and Ria.

"Fuck it," Iudex cursed, standing up. "It's been a long while since I practiced, anyway. Might as well." He began unclasping his cloak, letting it fall to the carpeted floor as he moved into the center of the room.

He gave himself a little stretch, tugging his back muscles, loosening his calves, and swinging his arms. Then, he slid his right foot back, bringing himself into his stance.

"What's on the table today? Jab, jab, cross, hook?" Iudex verbally ran through the combo, swiftly running through it. Jab, jab, cross to the body, and pivot on the hook.

Shadowboxing is a standard warm-up practice for most martial arts, helping people get into the 'flow' of fighting. Iudex believed that you should not only strike but focus on defending and slipping as well. So, at the end of every combination, he threw a hook and rolled under with it.

"Jab, feint cross, lead uppercut, and finish with a head kick." If there was one advantage he could always count on, it was his reach. He had long legs, long arms, and one hell of a backpedal. He went through the motions, throwing the 'love tap,' moving to follow up with a straight, then using the torso twist to power the uppercut. Of course, he bowed his toes out immediately after, slamming his hand down to the ground as his leg swung.

And, like the textbook example, he followed through with the kick, bringing his lead leg up to check an invisible counter. That was a good habit to train in his mind.

Next, he focused on angles, using footwork to wrap around the opponent. His favorite move was to jab, lunge to the inside, and come down with an overhand right.

He made it through another minute or two of dodging punches and countering before Undyne knocked on the door. Iudex exhaled, reaching down to grab his cloak. He didn't bother putting it on, moving to the door and opening it.

"Wassup, nerd?" Undyne greeted, powering past Iudex. Dentor nodded his head to the Judge, waiting for him to exit the doorway. Iudex reciprocated, waving his hand to come in. "The hell were you doing?"

"I assume he was training himself," Dentor said approvingly. "Pugilism, I assume? You would be a good brawler." Iudex placed his hand on his neck, unfurling his cloak.

"Kickboxing. A little boxing, Taekwondo, Muay Thai; the works." Iudex assented, worming his arms through the mantle, tugging the abounding sleeves just past his wrists. The Grand Mage tilted his head but did not question it. "And none of those words mean anything to you, do they? The cons of an early death---well, if you can call it that."

The former Lord hummed in no manner of understanding, bowing his head as he looked around the room and skittering his fingers in his palms. "Where is the adolescent Lord? I assume they are still here."

"They are in the bath. Don't disturb them." Iudex clapped a hand on Undyne's shoulder, forcing her to look at him. "I'm going to attempt to find something---make sure nothing explodes." Iudex walked a few feet before stopping. "You are not the person to be trusting that duty to, I feel."

"Hell no," Undyne responded, cackling.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is the place," The cat-monster swept their hand across the landscape. "This is where all the books end up from the dump. Just ask the lady; she's nice!"

Iudex, mouth agape, thanked the cat. "Yes. Yes, she is nice, indeed." The cat nodded, cheerfully bounding away from Iudex---presumably back to its home in the forest. Iudex's eyes followed it for a short second before returning to the little storefront. "Huh." He shook his head, pensive. "I was not planning to return so soon."

He had enlisted the help of a monster---one who claimed to be in-debt with the Captain---and sought out the dump's location. They simply questioned what he was looking for: 'A book' seemed to be an easy thing for them to find. They had pranced through Snowdin, holding his hand. When they pointed at the shop, Iudex was, admittedly, surprised.

Even as he entered and spotted the shopkeeper, he couldn't help but remember their last encounter. "Er, hello...Kanna?" The bunny swiveled her gaze away from the small child in her grasps, peering at Iudex with narrowed eyes. Her beads expanded under her wide-brimmed hat, a faint grin shadowing her face.

"Well, howdy there, Red, darling." Iudex reeled back at the nickname, face strained. "You don't mind if I call you Red, friend? I figured you deserve a nickname, so long as you're staying with us instead of going to the Barrier."

Iudex cringed, exhaling lowly. "You know I'm a human." Kanna chuckled, setting the child on the floor. It sped around the counter, all but flying at Iudex, choking his legs out. Iudex smiled, petting its ears. "Ahem. Well, hello, little one."

"Aye, come over here, Bairney. Don't pester the man now. I'm sure he is in a hurry." Kanna's stern voice did not reach them. The child glanced up at Iudex, face blank as it motioned for him.

"Up!" The child commanded, weakly tugging on his pants. "Up! Up!" Kanna split away from the counter, speed-walking toward the child. Iudex beat her to the punch, kneeling down and wrapping his arms under their armpits. The young monster weighed nothing---as light as a feather.

"Oh. Oh, my, I apologize for Bairn. He's, uh, he's very uppity today!" Kanna smoothed over her shirt, readjusted her hat, and leaned back against the counter. "So, uh, what can I get you today, Red? Papyrus doing better?"

"Yes," Iudex responded, cradling the soft bundle of fur against his chest. "Papyrus recovered quite well. I am quite surprised with him---he seemed to be ailing harshly. Delirious, for a while." Iudex snickered at the memory. "Hell, he even mistook me for his father. He, uh," Iudex's smile dwindled, his cheeks reddening. "He still calls me 'Dad,' oddly enough."

Kanna's expression melted as she tapped the counter. Her faded lace brows lowered on her face as Iudex hugged the kid to his chest. She crossed her arms, glossing over the wooden floor.

"It's about time those boys have someone to trust. It kept me up at night thinking boys that young was all alone in that house." Kanna admitted, scratching the scruff of her neck.

Iudex found that topic particularly interesting, perking up and cocking his head. The kid squirmed in his hand, lightly squeaking. Iudex sat him down, patted him on the head, and shooed him away.

"How old are they?" Iudex questioned intently, clasping his fists behind his back. Bairney rushed around the corner, pawing at something under his vision. Kanna sighed, cantering around the corner. She grunted as she pulled whatever the kid wanted out from under the counter.

"Oh, well," She hefted a teddy bear from the pile, handing it to Bairney, who shook his head and dropped it. She went back into it. "The funny one came by some time ago asking me to bake his brother a cake." She brought out what appeared to be a Superman action figure that had been horribly malformed. "So, Papyrus is, hmm," She passed it over to Bairney, who instantly ran off, voicing sound-effects. "Seven?"

Iudex blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. "Seven, you said?" He quizzed, listening more intently to the bunny. Kanna's mouth quirked as she stared at Iudex. He shuffled uncomfortably.

"Yeah. Seven-years-old." She slapped. "And Sans should be, what, ten? Nine?" Iudex sputtered, shifting over to the wall. "At least, I think. He was still growing when he came. Oh, Papyrus was _so short_ back then." Iudex slid down, dragging his legs in. "You, uh...You okay?"

"No." He replied. "Iudex is away from the phone at the moment. Leave him a message so he may delete it later." Kanna tittered, drumming her fingers on the counter.

"No need to be snippy, smart-ass." She admonished light-heartedly. "It ain't all that odd for a skeleton to grow that quickly, I think. I know humans might be a little shocked at our growth rates---the book the King and Queen put out years ago told us that."

"A book?" Iudex inquired. "Ah, for the Fallen Humans?"

"The, uh, first one. Not the ones that...well, I'm sure you know what happened." Kanna finished dully, averting her eyes to the shelves next to the register. "It was a...real short book. A pamphlet, really."

Iudex clapped his hands together. "I just remembered I'm here for a book." He rocked forward, climbing to his feet. "A journal. It, uh, describes the flora of the Underground? You probably found it-"

"In the dump? Yeah, I know which one you're talking about." Kanna supplied, crouching, and digging through a box. "That was an odd find---talked about some weird stuff---some purification mumbo-jumbo."

The bunny kept babbling about the contents of the journal, remarking on how strange it was to mutate plants with magic. All the while, she raked her paws through the chest, producing and reading dozens of covers.

Iudex joined in sometimes, explaining the meanings of some words; he didn't know everything, although. They conversed for a few minutes, Kanna switching to another container. Her voice slowly shifted to annoyed as she tunneled to the bottom---the book was nowhere to be seen.

"Ugh, I'm sorry, Red. I don't think I have it anymore." She apologized, standing up and approaching Iudex. "I guess I might have sold it to someone? I don't know. I'll tell you if I find it."

"That's all I ask, Ms." Iudex sighed, turning his head down. "I'll be off, then."

"Of course!" She gave in. "You treat them boys nice now, you hear?"

They exchanged their goodbyes, Iudex opening the door and stepping outside. As he took in the fresh air, Iudex searched the ceiling, brows high. He slid the door shut smoothly, letting it _click_ before setting off.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Any luck?" Undyne questioned, a humorous gleam in her eye. Iudex glared at her lightly, slumping down onto the couch. He rested his chin on his hand, cracking his fingers on his jaw, agitated.

"None whatsoever." He shot back, further widening Undyne's simper. "I never made it to the dump, the shopkeeper no longer has it, and I learned things I didn't want to." He summarized. "And it is almost official that I'm the caretaker of two new children; three, if you count Frisk."

"Uh, well, I know why you didn't find the thing!" Undyne paraded, cupping her hands around her mouth. "HEY! He's back!" She turned to him, winking. "He's teaching the kiddo some things. Said it was necessary."

Dentor and Frisk descended the staircase a couple of moments later, two vials of red liquid in Frisk's palms. They looked delighted, a glittering, toothy grin conquering their face. Dentor held up something, flapping it around.

The book was bound with soft, tan leather. The cover, as blank as a slate, offered no speculation onto its contents. Iudex admired it for a moment, attempting to glean why it was in Dentor's grip.

"I saw it next to _The Legacy of King Typhous._ Good choice for a history lesson." Dentor pranced over, dropping it into Iudex's lap. "A shame you didn't bother reading this---could have saved you some time in the long run." Iudex narrowed his eyes at Dentor, then flipped the book open.

_Notes on Flora and Fauna of the Sealed Chamber compiled years 1029-1881._

"You have got to be fucking with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note, the Barrier was not sealed in 1029, but a couple of years before that. Also, I wanted to get further in this chapter but found myself low on time. I'm thinking of taking a break for this next coming week to focus on school (and videogames), so don't be expecting another chapter until next week. Also, election day! How quaint. 
> 
> Originally, the brothers were a year older, but I forgot to factor in the current date in the story, that being Spring, 2020. 
> 
> That's... about it. See you next update.
> 
> -The Writer, hohoho  
> P.S. I have to keep reminding myself that Iudex wears a Red cloak instead of a Purple cloak. It really confuses me, because I always have him wear a purple/black cloak in my head. I think Red suits him better, for now. White cloaks are also on the table.


	32. INTERMISSION: A Deal is Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walk into my parlor, said the spider to the...humans?

Iudex and Frisk hovered the device, watching the beautiful strands of crimson course through the steel veins, winding their way up and through the centrifuge, and swerving around the edges and corners. The old, delicate, sweet, piquant scent filtered through the scaly flits in the burners, pumping out colorless gas.

"Ah," Iudex remarked, unscrewing the cap on the other vial. He popped it open, taking a whiff of the pungent, viscous liquid slime. "Magnificent. Pure, raw Determination, the most potent fuel." He nodded reverently, carefully tipping the second vial into the intake valve, observing with penetrating eyes as it sloshed into the tube. "Oh, I'm getting so excited thinking about it."

Frisk agreed quietly, a strained smile on their face. They slouched, breath ticking up as they pulled a chair out, nearly dropping into it, crashing into the seat with an oof. Their narrow eyes tightened further as they banked onto the table, wrapping their forearms under their chin.

Iudex glanced at them from the corner of his vision, resting a hand on their head and patting them. "You did amazingly, kid. Learning as quickly as you do is a gift; cherish it dearly." Frisk blinked at him, cheeks reddening with each word. Iudex smiled down at them, raising his brow, offering them silent compliments and adoration---they whined as they averted their gaze.

"...I didn't do nothing." They countered, pulling their sweater sleeves over their fists. "River Person did all the hard work---I just listened." They paused their fiddling to scratch at their cheek. "...I guess?"

"Hehehe," Iudex giggled. "You guess?" He shook his head dismissively, tapping his fingers on the table, settling the vial down gently. "You know, at the very least, Persia could teach you some self-confidence. Being full of herself is what she is best at."

Frisk stared up at him through their brown, slightly combed bangs with an odd, curious gleam in their expression. Their lips quirked as they postured, glancing from the device to Iudex and back again. A second later, they started, questioning him with a croak in their inquisitive tone.

"Why did we never meet you?" They asked, cocking their head up at him. Iudex paused for a moment. "Um, like, I didn't know about mages before now." They said. "This timeline." They reiterated. Iudex turned his head down to face them, twisting his mouth as thoughts raced through his head.

His first ideas were simple; the Court of Justine and the Academy decided on a non-interference contract. While that would, in essence, keep the military aspect away from the monsters, there were still a few other branches that would be involved. For example, the Cult of the Kindred would attempt to facilitate the peaceful integration of the monsters. They were nice like that.

"Tell me, child, who is the current president of the country?" Iudex claimed, already having the name in his mind. Malcolm Bellinsky, one of his old enemies.

"Oh, uh, her name was something odd-" Iudex's alarm doubled as the door flew open, crashing into the wall. The house rocked, the distant sound of an object clattering to the floor ringing out, further hardening Iudex's frown. He swiveled around, glaring at Undyne.

Her armor was highlighted in a dim blue glow, emanating from the swirling bundle of stem and leaf held in between her hands. The Echo Flower belted out a static-like noise, warbling and swaying as Undyne stomped through the door. The plant slumped over sadly, curling inward.

"Uh, yeah! Dad went back to work!" She exclaimed loudly, marching over, nearly slamming the delicate pot onto the table, cracking the surface, and splintering the wood. Undyne flinched, scanning the damage. "Uh, whoops." She proffered a laugh. "He told me to bring you this because..." She blinked. "Fuck, I don't remember, something about never testing it. Anyway," She turned around. "Cya-bye!"

With that, she sprinted out of the house, gliding down the stairs and into the snowy forest. As soon as she touched base with the ground, she was off, leaving with a cloud of snow and dirt scattering behind her.

"..." Iudex and Frisk met eyes.

"Is it just me, or is she acting off?" Iudex inquired to Frisk. From the little he knew of Undyne, she didn't seem the type to blast-off that quickly, nor did she seem all too hurried from the few moments they talked.

The child nodded, humming an affirmative. "I, uh, have an...idea why." They supplied, hugging their arms to their chest. A warm smile came over their face. "Things did change." They tittered lightly and humorously.

"...Okay." Iudex shrugged. "None of my business, I suppose. Whatever it is, I'm sure I'll find out anyway." He sighed, taking a moment to stroke over the leaves of the flower. He applied pressure on one of them, picking it off the capitulum.

He brought the leaf to the mortar and pestle, placing the single sample into the center of the bowl, grabbing up the pestle, and motioning to Frisk. They strolled over, watching him as he began to ground up the leaf, blue eyes wide.

"The first step to brewing is properly preparing the ingredients." He stated. "When using solid ingredients, like food or other substances, you need to grind it up into a fine paste, so they can process into the machine." Iudex handed the half-mushed bowl over to Frisk, stepping around them to guide their hands.

He instructed Frisk on how they should mash it up, showing them the proper technique to break down the glowing-cyan tongue, observing as they replicated his advice. Their face shifted into one of determination and composure, their eyebrows lowering as they jammed the pestle further into the slosh, grinding it.

"Good, good, that's working well." He commented, tousling their hair. After their bath, it felt silky smooth, giving under his palm easier. He only wished he could have combed it, maybe styled it some, as it remained fluffy and poofy, like a cloud.

"Uh," They had stopped smashing the pestle into the bowl, merely uttering a single syllable.

"Oh, excuse me." Iudex apologized, retracting his arm as a tingle wormed up his chest. _Fuck,_ he thought. _I did it again._

He rebounded, looking over the brewery for the spot he would place the ingredients in. He located the hatch on the centrifuge tower, popping it open, gazing down into it, and whistling. The small orifice had not been cleaned in a long time, as dots of dirt and mold littered the inside, producing a putrid stench that made him recoil.

He backed away, going to search for some paper towels. "Keep going until it looks like it's dead." He dug through some of the kitchen cabinets, spotting everything from 'dog traps' to bottles of spray paint. Eventually, he sighed, closing the cabinet and turning away.

The dog's bark was horrendously muffled behind the roll of white paper in its mouth. Iudex lurched back, bringing his right foot behind his body. He deflated, squaring his stance and moving to kneel in front of the canine. It watched him with beady, black eyes.

"Is this for me?" He rubbed the dog's ears, puckering his mouth, speaking in the sweetest baby-talk he could. "Aww, look at that good boy. Look at that good dog; I love you." Iudex started scratching underneath the dog's chin, touching over an itchy spot, making Toby drop the item and thump his leg. Iudex kept petting him, lightly pushing him over. "Oh, who's my little cosmic horror that the typical mortal can't comprehend!? You are, you are!"

"What?" Frisk questioned, peeking around the device. Iudex straightened, rubbing down his cloak. As he did, Toby followed suit, a confident, smug look on his close-eyed face. Iudex reached down, wrapping his hands around the paper towels, giving Toby one last pat, then nipped over to the machine.

"Nothing. Just an inside joke," Iudex deflected, tearing away a single square, rolling it between his fingers curtly and clinically. Using it longways, he dipped it into the valve, spinning it around, knocking the dust and muck off the interior walls.

Then, he set it down, tilting the brewery over, giving the centrifuge tower a firm smack. Miniscule particles fell out through, floating to the ground, leaving Iudex to curse.

"Damn," He declared, settling the brewery back down steadily, wiping away at his sleeve afterward. "This...is embarrassing," Iudex leaned back, scrunching his forehead in concentration. "You would think that with as many years as I have, one would be able to clean something as simple as this!" He motioned toward it with his palms facing the sky. "But I'm out of ideas. At this point, I think we should just try it as is."

Iudex reached over, pulling the bowl away from Frisk. He removed the pestle, passing it back to the child as he set the bowl on top of one of the burners. He thumbed the knob, twisting it, rotating it until the calm red flame kicked up to an angry hue---between blue and purple.

"Here," They grasped the pestle, confused. "Clean this, would you?" They slowly nodded, rushing over to the sink. Iudex huffed a laugh as he followed their path.

Oddly enough, this reminded him of his daughter and how they began their experiences. He remembered the time before, back when Carmine was but a burden, someone he had to protect and train---before he loved her.

"A bitter old fool." He mumbled under his breath. That was what he was just five years ago---an old grouch who only cared about not going back to hell---a person living so that they don't die. Walking through sweet, sugary molasses, always tempted to take a bite, but knowing that if you did, you would drown.

How far he had come from waking up in the desert, from dying in the middle of the ocean. He had gone far, but he has to go even further. He has even more people to care for; his _sons,_ Frisk, Toby, all of their friends, Chara.

He made the mistake of living life without friends and family once, he promised to never do it again. Was it selfish of him to use them all for his own emotional gain? Maybe. Did he love them all? Yes, and he would do anything to keep them safe, he swore.

The popping and bubbling of the ground leaf alerted Iudex, who quickly whirled around, watching as the aggressive liquid boiled over, the heat reaching just high enough for the concoction to expand outward greatly. The humongous bubble stretched over the half-foot diameter of the bowl, Iudex's eyes mimicking the sweeping balloon.

The running tap water behind flittered out with the flick of the knob, the quiet pitter-patter of steps sounding behind him, pausing for a second before the tempo ramped up. Iudex took a step back.

"Hey-" He called, pawing the space behind him for the child. "No-"

The bowl promptly exploded, lathering bits of red-inlaid cyan streaks over the room. The burning, simmering juices splattered over the front of Iudex's cloak, and he turned as swiftly as he could, snatching and pulling the child's arm to him, the cloak instinctually wrapping around them and sealing them.

It was too late for Iudex---a moderate amount of juice sunk into his eyeballs and agitated his burns---but he promised.

He promised to...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _"Keep you safe?"_ The spider monster huffed a laugh, bringing another drag from cigar into his lungs. 'Spider' was not correct---the being in front of the three had four arms, each topped with an odd shape of claws and talons. "You...want _me_...to keep you safe?" His lower left arm danced over the rotted desk. "And why should _I_ do that? What do _I_ gain?"

Aidan took a moment to scowl at the monster, glaring straight into his dark purple eyes---he only had two, fortunately. The arachnid beat his eyelids, leaning back in mild surprise. Maddy proceeded to smash his shoulder, motioning with her head toward the armed guards surrounding them.

"Hehehe," The arachnid chuckled, shaking his pyramid-like head at the display, twirling dark-gray smoke between his fingertips. "Heh, the poor kitten acts tough. Adorable, really. But, hey, I can respect it. After all, you do look like you are fresh out of hell."

Despite the embellishment, the spider's words struck true, reminding Aidan of the blood and dust encrusted onto his desert coat. It had not been three hours ago that they fought off an attack from raiders, not three hours ago that he stabbed his spear through the chest of one, not three hours ago that the five survivors became lost in the underbelly of the City.

They were broke, alone, and defenseless, left to their lonesome in one of the most dangerous parts of the entire afterlife: The Black Quarter. Luckily for them, they found their way to the outskirts, where only the small-time gangsters and casinos ran.

They searched for someone who can guide them to the border, where they could cross to the human part of the City, but were told to 'find the spider.' And, by the power of chance alone, they found him. Too bad they did not know of him.

"Do you know who I am?" The spider settled his cigar onto the clean, red plastic ashtray, readjusting his red satin overcoat as he placed his lower arms under his chin, smoothing over the fur of the collar softly. The spider himself was adorned with glittering jewelry, elegant gold, and silver pieces that contrasted his dark brown hair.

Aidan filed away 'mind-reading' as one of the monster's powers, making sure to think about strange things to keep him out. The spider pushed his chair out some, dropping his head into his upper palms while his lower fists stretched out over the table.

The arachnid opened his mouth wide, yawning, showcasing his inch-long fangs. His smooth, velvety, wine-colored tongue licked over them, pulling away a few specks of a purple toxin. His sloe-eyed expression did not change as he drew his hawk gaze past the three and through the smoky-black window of the second-floor terrace.

"Heh." He tittered, standing up silently. Two of his hands swung around his back, cupping each others' wrists. The other two hung limply at his sides, forming an upside-down 'r.' "Well, I can afford simple platitudes, I suppose." He strode past Aidan, not even turning down his eyes.

Jacob did not follow himself, instead keeping his eyes straight, digging deep into the painting mounted on the dark burgundy walls. It seemed to be an oily portrait of whoever the spider was in a business suit. A small crown was mounted on his head.

"You are in my bar," He reminded the three. "The bar which I carved out from the filthy ilk of the Other Lands; the criminals, the abominations, the lowly families." Aidan glanced back just as the arachnid caressed the glass with one of his hanging hands.

The monster's face was unknown as he stared down at the bustling patrons. Aidan felt uncomfortable as the wordless air set in, feeling as though this was a wrong turn in their path, that this was a mistake.

"I didn't do it alone." The spider informed, tilting his head as he gazed through the cloudy window. He lovingly traced his fingertips over the surface, breathing out. "I have friends---allies---that I need to protect. Take Victor, here, for example." His bottom-right index stabbed through the mist toward the closest guard.

Victor was a tall statuesque monster, bearing a solid blue face with no eyes or mouth. He had no ears, no nose, just flat skin mixing with scales. Victor was a hulking thing, towering over the room, standing higher than the spider and everyone else. He had broad, oxen shoulders fit with huge, bursting biceps and triceps. His legs were the size of pillars and chiseled the same.

He let out a grunt in response. "Grr."

"Yes, thank you, Victor." The spider rapidly replied, almost looking over his shoulder. "Ahem, where was I? Oh, yes, the thing." The arachnid coughed into his balled talons. "I have people I want to protect, people I cannot risk. And, as much as I would like to help you, I am unable to."

_"Unless, of course, I stand to gain something major."_

All three of the humans jerked, pulling against the violet webbing that constricted their feet together. The guards sharpened their penetrating glares.

"I have, and will, kill for those I love. It is the role of the careful lion to protect his pride above all else." The monster pivoted, facing the three seated individuals. "I loathe it, however, and I dread waking up to shake off more vermin from the doors of the New Silk." He spread his four arms out, waving his dark-pink hat, the wide brim raising above his eyes. It was adorned with a delicate, blue flower.

On the spider's desk, there was a pitiful flower pot full of decayed azure petals. Victor's flower, located on the fringes of his suit, glimmered in the darkness.

"They, the punks, call Victor 'Tally'." He shook his head, crossing his four arms. He giggled for a short minute. "Do you know why?" Aidan did his best to keep quiet. "No?" The spider waited again, sighing when no answer was received. "Ugh, it is because he has killed so many that he has a public tally count."

The spider ambulated back to his desk, rubbing two of his greasy palms on Tally's arm. As he sat back into his chair, he spun around, crossing his spindly legs over each other.

The scent of hard smoke and the reek of acrid, garny dinners mixed with the muffled lilting of the club-goers, laughing and conversing, giving Aidan a somber and tired feeling in his chest. Somewhere out there, past the glass, a cheer was heard.

"My bar and my staff is my pride." The spider finished, rocking his foot. "And I am the lion waiting at the gates for the next attack. I would lay down my life for everyone here," The rocking of his foot ceased, and the world outside dulled, leaving Aidan with naught but the icy gossamer underneath his calves. "Would you?"

The three took a second to debate this, each pondering their own dedications and principles. Aidan determined, after a little deliberation, that, yes, he would likely lay down his life for his brother and sister. Par that, the chances became increasingly low as he took into account Sil and the Elder.

His mind raced as he thought about Sil. He didn't necessarily mind the rugrat, nor did he particularly like the Sand Child, but would he die for them? Would he die for the last spark of a lonely SOUL?

The better question would be 'would he die for Jacob's kid? Would he die for his nephew, or for his niece?' Aidan hummed, nearly growling as he realized his answer.

 _No, no, he wouldn't._ He wagered that this would be widely considered an immoral move. _But Jacob would._ The two had become inseparable, conjoined at the hip. The Sand Child grew intellectually under Jacob, before only acting as a pet would, seeking attention or food. It had recently started seeking challenges, such as writing and puzzle-solving.

_It grew like an actual child._

"Yes," Madeline answered truthfully, voice strong and firm. "No question."

"Yes," Jacob answered, voice somewhat shaky and afraid. Looking over, Jacob's brow filled with sweat. "I will do what I need to do."

The spider's foot continued its previous rocking.

Aidan inhaled a large, tremulous breath, noticing Maddy's distraught yet hopeful look. He licked his lips, bringing his gaze to her. She nodded, clasping her hand over his and interlocking her fingers, wordlessly reassuring him of his answer, whatever it may be.

"Of course." He replied honestly. "Without a single doubt."

The arachnid thrummed his fingers together.

"...I see." He spun around, observing the three with a calculative spark in his pink eyes. He blinked once, twice, splaying out his arms on the chair. "I have an idea; a deal we can make." The monster bounced his head, the magenta strings reappearing, connecting the gook holding the three down to the arachnid's forearm. He yanked it a foot back, unraveling the trap in one sole motion. "I need something---something lucrative, dangerous, and powerful. I know what I want." He leaned forward. "I pledge to protect you all if you give it to me." His fruity, husky voice traveled across the room. "But you have to promise to get me it before I tell you what it is: You have no choice."

The three shared a look, all debating the offer. Then they all nodded.

"You all agree? Good, good." The spider sat up straight, bringing his upper arms behind his head. "My name is Kidd. But, lately, I have been called Suave." The spider announced, pulling down on his hat.

_**"And I want the Crown of the Lord Hel."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I shared this with my Discord server, who had no idea I was doing this. Anyway, I hope nothing bad comes of it because I like those fuckers.
> 
> Any of y'all who made it this far, uh, cool? I really am out of my comfort zone here. 
> 
> -Nothing else, the Writer.  
> P.S.  
> Suave will be important later, as many referenced characters are.


	33. Don't Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wake up.  
> Wake. Up.
> 
> They are with him in the dark.

Aidan woke up to the sound of crying; soft, pathetic sniffles that mixed with a throaty whine, voice clogged as they hovered him. Their weight rested atop his chest, pressing down lightly on his ribcage as they sat straight, both hands firmly placed on his sternum.

He pried his eyes open, scanning the environment---he was clearly on the floor, a couple of feet from the kitchen table. The tiles felt cool and woolen on his back and smooth under his fingers. He flexed them, skittering about the ridges and edges of the neat mosaic plates, tracing the square with his index finger, and finally dropping his hand limply to the floor.

 _"Please, please, please,"_ Frisk begged despairingly, rocking as they jammed their palms into his chest. _"No, no! Don't be dead, don't die!"_ They choked out a sob, a wretched little noise that alarmed him, wrenching his eyes open fully.

Iudex reached up with his left arm, running his fingers through their clean, oily hair. They jerked, pulling their upper body away while keeping their hands still. Iudex took his chance, gently hoisting them up, settling them down on his lap. He then sat up, pulling his legs back, finding a comfortable position for them, and letting go of Frisk.

As soon as his grasp loosened, they shot forward, nestling their tiny body against his. Iudex offered his torso to them, wrapping his arms around them in a sturdy embrace. They buried their face into his cloak, chest heaving with barely restrained weepings, the green light radiating out from the hug despite their proximity.

Iudex mentally CHECKed himself, noting how his HP fell a few dozen points. Yet, it rose, ticking upward at great speed, nearly ten points a second. His eyes that were cloudy with plant juice were clear now, and he could see everything perfectly well. Even better, his skin tingled less around his fabrics, soothed by the pleasant glow of the healing magic, less tight and rigid; almost normal and healthy again.

He let them cry into his cloak, tears staining it dark red, just patting their back and rubbing their shoulders. The green light wavered as they began drawing harder, harrowed breaths, frail body exhausted from the effort. They banked into him, pushing their entire weight into his, using him like a lifeline.

They hiccuped twice as their magic pittered out, devoiding the room of the neat green ambiance, allowing the world to twist back into its dark state. The relaxing and refreshing feeling in his SOUL lasted a few seconds more, bringing him just below full health, leaving his muscles and skin feeling briskly warm.

Their bottom lip jutted out as they pulled back, facing him with watery blue eyes. "Don't do that again." That was all they said before slumping back down into his torso. Iudex's mouth opened slightly. "I don't want anyone else to die."

Iudex tried to wait out their shivers, wait for them to recover, but even as the minutes ticked on, they made little progress. Iudex resolved that he had to take care of it somehow, instead of just letting them bawl their eyes out for the next few hours, alone and sad. So, he thought back to his experience with sad children and found the only thing that had ever truly helped him.

He held Frisk closely to his chest, spinning around to one knee. Then, he brought the other one forward, pushing up to stand tall, huffing a tiny bit with the extra weight.

"Let's go watch TV, okay?" He extended, taking an immediate right as he exited the kitchen. He stood over the sofa, double-checking to make sure they wouldn't land oddly. He let go of them, dropping them on the springy cushions. The child bounced, once, twice, coming down to rest with a strange look on their face, half between confused and stunned.

Iudex chuckled, prancing back into the kitchen and grabbing the journal. The pages flapped in the wind as he limbered back into the living room, plopping it down on the couch's armrest.

"Turn on something you like; I'm getting us some blankets." Iudex smiled at them before stomping over to the stairs, making his way up to Papyrus' room, opening the door wide. He made his way to the closet, taking a second to scan his tools, checking his inventory, and nodding, satisfied.

He twisted the doorknob, sliding the door open, revealing the innards of the skeleton's closet. Underneath the shelves, the strung-up pants, and stuffed into a small, folded pile, there were a few multi-colored blankets. And, sitting on top of them, a puff of white fur that snored silently.

"Toby," He called. The dog's ear flicked, indicating his response. "I need a blanket, buddy. Care to share?" The dog yawned, moving to stand a second later, stretching over the quilts and bowing his torso. He hopped off the heap, slamming his butt against Iudex's leg, wagging his tail. He yipped, prompting Iudex to run a hand down the dog's back, scruffing up his fur, roughly tagging his flanks. "Thank you, Toby. Such a good boy."

Iudex tugged out a black-and-red cover from the pile, tossing it over the bed, folding it, and crushing it against his ribs. From there, he exited the room, descending three steps before a blur of movement alerted him, causing his march to falter.

"Toby, there is more than half the staircase open, so why did you choose my side?" The dog raced down the stairs, nearly banging into the railings as he crossed into Iudex's leg space.

The dog reached the bottom of the stairs, racing forward, bounding at the sofa, and launching himself onto Frisk. They let out a noise of surprise, slowly up-turning to be excited. Toby, God bless his heart, showered Frisk with face-licks. They laughed noisily, putting up a front of resistance; either they didn't actually want to defend against him, or Toby was too jubilant anyway.

Iudex stepped off the staircase, padding over to the couch, spreading the blanket over the two. Toby squirmed around under the cover, tail making visible dents in the quilt as it wagged. Frisk wormed their face out of the sheet, giggling as they saw Toby.

The dog backed up, swishing his body underneath the fabric, attempting to claw himself out of the infinite prison. He backed up too far, starting to slip from the edge of the couch. As he fell, he took most of the blanket with him, landing on a softly padded platform of thread. Iudex shook his head as he picked Toby out of the swath, placed him in his lap, and settled on the couch.

The humdrum of the television took Iudex's attention, and he glanced upward to see...a robot? It was oddly human-shaped, with lithe legs, tube arms, and a tuft of hair covering its face. One eye stared out at the world as it opened its mouth, speaking in a suave, smoky lilt, inciting exactly five cheers. He could tell because there was a barely visible screen reflecting off a mirror that said 'five cheers.'

"Oh, darlings, I must say, it is a pleasure to see you all here, today, on the revealing of my new body." The robot hummed approvingly. "I must thank my dearest friend Dr. Alphys for her reliability and speed. Without her, I would still be a photogenic box!" The robot struck a pose, hand on its hip, batting the hair away from its eyes. "And all it took was for her to _get the girl of her dreams_." It scoffed. "Finally."

The speaker on its chest buzzed, barely loud enough to be heard through the TV. The robot glanced down, scowling scathingly at it before rolling its eyes. It readjusted the dial, the hot-pink SOUL heart on its abdomen dimming. It fiddled for a moment, bringing the glow to what it deemed a stable point.

"Err," The robot coughed into its hand. "Excuse the interruption. My stylish new body still has some...kinks...to work out." As if on cue, the robot's right arm flopped to the floor, limp. The robot glared at it as though it just destroyed Thanksgiving dinner. "As I said." The robot cleared its throat, using its left fist. "Anywho, I believe you will all enjoy this next part!"

The platform the robot stood on suddenly launched into the air, the lights dimming around it. A shower of rose petals cascaded down upon it, bathing the gray metal in streaks of beautiful, elegant crimson, highlighting the robot. It swung its left arm up, index and middle finger split into a peace sign around its eye.

"We all know what you all have been waiting for! The return of the hit romantic comedy, _My Life with a Killer Robot Roommate!_ " This time, dozens of real, passionate cheers rocked the screen, shocking even the robot. It recovered. _"...Part 2!"_

And so the screen faded to black, the opening of the show beginning. Iudex observed the credits, the characters, and the recap of the last season, all the while grimacing. Frisk and Toby stuck their gazes on it, absolutely entranced with the box-like form of 'Mettaton' as it transformed.

"Producer: Mettaton, Screenwriter: Mettaton, _Mettaton: Mettaton!?_ " Iudex vocalized, disgusted at the integrity of the show. "There is seriously only one actor? How can you have a romantic comedy without a love interest?" Iudex shook his head, mouth agape.

The show began in the dregs of heartbreak, with Mettaton shooting down _not-Mettaton's_ date offer. Clearly, they were both Mettaton---the only difference was that Mettaton wore a suit while _not-Mettaton_ had a pink bow strung around its- his- her(?) head. Iudex, for the life of him, could not follow the continuity.

The first episode dragged on; _not-Mettaton_ \---NM, as they called her---struggled to get a grip on herself after Mettaton declined her, bringing her to reconnect with an old friend; Lawrence, the odd, depressed cat creature.

NM asked Lawrence if she could crash on his couch for the next few nights, leading Lawrence to ask what happened. NM described what happened as melodramatically as possible, crying and grabbing onto Lawrence's clothes, nearly sinking to the floor.

Despite the cat monster being obviously uncomfortable, what with how he cringed and tried to slink away, he ended up getting into the flow of the show quickly---Iudex nodded as Lawrence showed his colors as a great actor.

The cat showed many emotions during the first episode. Iudex appreciated the small things; the tone of voice, the minute facial movements, the body language---he nailed it all, leading Iudex to believe that the cat was actually feeling some of the emotion.

And it is quite hard to fool the Judge.

As the first episode came to a close, Iudex found himself wanting more of Lawrence. The orange cat struck a chord in the man, leading him to sympathize with the monster's plight. The little backstory given revealed that Lawrence was once a grade-A student, but he fell off the curve, leading him to work at a Burger Emporium. He had a childhood crush on NM---the cat blushed during those scenes---and relied on her to help his mood.

Then, she left, disappearing one day.

As the final moments came, Lawrence lit up a cigarette, taking a drag from it. The moon shone onto the balcony of his apartment, highlighting his slit eyes and luscious fur. It was only then that Iudex realized the plot for the next season.

_Lawrence was going to become the under-dog love interest of the triangle!_

"Wow," Iudex exclaimed. "That's...almost interesting. This Mettaton character may be a little narcissistic, but he sure can pick good actors!" Iudex took up the journal next to him, remembering what he wanted to do.

"Yeah!" Frisk cheered. "Burgerpants doesn't know how good he is!" They jumped in their seat, displacing the dog a little---he grumbled but went back to bed.

Iudex scribbled in the notebook, jotting down the effects of the plant. _Hallucinatory, possibly damaging, prone to exploding, causes temporary confusion._

"I've never been one for rom-com; I was always more of a soap-opera guy myself." Iudex closed the journal, setting it next to him on the armrest. He unwound, undoing the top two clasps of his cloak. "You know, finding out your neighbor is your long lost sibling by meeting them at Christmas dinner. That sort of thing."

The two were quiet up until the screen flickered back on. The weird 'connection lost' screen made the both of them groan, Iudex already grabbing the remote and surfing through the other channels.

"..." The silence was deafening for a long moment, as Iudex focused on the TV and Frisk stroked the dog's fur. Frisk looked up at Iudex, poking their tongue through their lip and scrunching their brow.

"...What's..." They started. "What's your daughter like?" Iudex paused, settling on turning the television off. He traced the wallpaper as he leveled his answer. They waited patiently, squeezing the dog's fur into a bunch.

"Carmine is..." Iudex ground his teeth. "She is one of the best things in my life right now." He answered truthfully. "Even though she isn't actually my daughter, I feel like...like it doesn't matter the blood relation; it's the bond."

When someone lives the worst possible outcome of their life, the end-all of their short-comings, they would likely try their best to live a better existence. When Iudex was sentenced back to earth, he doubled his efforts---just not in a good way.

Of the last decade he spent home, Iudex waded through half of it with no allies or friends. He came close, once, to breaking that habit. It was two years until the Legion found him, three until his nightly ventures landed a child in his care, three and a week until that same child was put into the system, five before he found a Determination mage and six before he adopted her. And, now, he was beginning to become attached to Frisk, Sans, and Papyrus.

Iudex blinked.

"My God, four kids?" He questioned. "Do I have a problem?" Iudex laughed. "Maybe?"

Frisk's expression was strange, confused. "What did her family think?"

Iudex's eyebrows rose at the question. Carmine's _family,_ and what did they think about him adopting her? Truthfully, he believed they shouldn't have a say---her 'family' should not have even been mentioned.

"Honestly?" Iudex inquired. "They don't deserve an opinion." He stated, crossing his arms. The dark bubble of hatred grew in his SOUL, pumping blue-hot fire through his veins, curling the tattered ends of his cloak. His fingers itched. "The world is not a perfect place; they could hardly be called family." He spat bitingly. "But, I suppose her mother wouldn't quite fit with her father on that."

Ria did care about Carmine. Iudex would not deny that. She hunted down Carmine for over three years, searching for her daughter, and she found her. She found Carmine with Iudex... _and almost killed Iudex._

"Her mother is okay." Iudex compromised. "But her father? I'm glad that he is no longer with us." Iudex leaned back into the cushions. "Some people don't deserve their children."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **"I'm sorry."** Gaster apologized, holding the picture up to the light. **"I didn't forget you two. I just can't find you."** The goopy body of the former Royal Scientist spread over the photo, consuming it into his figure. **"I want to, and I will, but I can't spend my life on it."**

The monster turned his gaze to the other photo---Sans and the other subjects sat around the cafeteria table, watching as a young Sans blew out the candles on his first birthday cake. It was the last time the first five were together before the experiments began.

Gaster smiled ruefully, remembering those he made. Of the six subjects, only the two youngest survived. He stopped the experiment too late, lost too much progress to continue. The machine broke. Gaster's grin faded to a stale frown.

Wordlessly, he placed the photo back into the drawer, shutting it as he opened the one directly to the right. In there, his old badge gathered dust. Without hesitance, he picked it up.

_Official Scientist of the Ebott-Hometown Coalition, Dr. Wingdings Aster._

**"..."** He whispered under his breath. **"I didn't forget you. I didn't. But I can't do everything to bridge the Gap."** He inhaled sharply. **"Cairo, if you are out there,"** He curled his claws around the keycard-badge. **"You have to solve this."**

**"I didn't forget you, so _don't forget_ us."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Monday update, odd enough. I have figured that, for my own prosperity, I ought to drop the rigid update schedule. It worked back when I had that inferno of passion at the start, but now? Sometimes I make the deadline, sometimes I don't. I have yet to miss one, true, but a hurried chapter is a bad chapter. So I'm leaving the schedule behind. I will update when I have something ready. We are in the last leg of the race, with just 12 chapters left after this one. In a perfect world, I would get out two chapters a week, wrapping it up in six weeks' time. It might happen, it might not.
> 
> After that, I would spend around three-four weeks polishing and (finally) rewriting the 5-6 outdated chapters I have. The ones where my prose skills were... developing, shall we say.
> 
> Also, I feel like the overall quality of the words is dropping steadily, but I chalk that up to me not really being invested in the plot of the last few chapters. In the next, oh, four chapters or so, we will be seeing a lot of backstories, mainly involving Gaster and the Brothers.
> 
> I realized what the overall point of these works is, and I'm an idiot for not seeing it sooner. It's family. It's always been about family. And we are going to see more of that later in this and the next work (Red-eyed Magical Heretic/Twist of Fate/Twisted Fate? I haven't named it yet). 
> 
> -With love, the Writer  
> P.S. I honestly wonder if anyone has read to here. Congrats if you did, you can have a virtual cookie. One that never touched the floor.


	34. The Dress or The Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne gets ready for her date

"Watching the robot, huh?" Sans asked, glossing over the TV as he entered the house. He had a small burlap pouch nestled between his pointy phalanges, and it jingled as he dropped it on the table next to the rock. The skeleton narrowed his eye lights at the third episode, face hardening as Mettaton performed his latest in a string of mediocre acting moments.

Frisk quickly hopped up, unwinding themselves from the cozy blanket cocoon, casting the misshapen teddy bear to the side---they had grabbed it between the end of the last episode and the start of this one---and raced at Sans.

Sans managed to turn just before the child latched onto him, choking his ribcage in the most crushing hug they could achieve. Sans jerked back in alarm, hands flying up to defend himself, slowly lowering as he realized the situation, patting Frisk on their head.

"Oh, heh," He faltered stiffly. Sans pried Frisk away gently, meeting their bright blue lamps with a glistening smile. "Missed me, kiddo? Heh," Sans draped his arm around them contentedly, resting his chin on their scalp. "'Missed you too, babybones."

The door closed behind the two as Papyrus strode in, kicking his boots against the concrete stairs. With an artificial sigh, Papyrus leaned back against the door, pulling his shoes off and tossing them under the table.

"Forget about your greatest uncle, did you!?" He joked at Frisk, rolling his head. Frisk instantly pulled away from Sans, rushing forward, leaping up to grab around Papyrus' neck. He uttered an 'oof' as he struggled to pull them up but swung them around. "I guessed not!"

The two giggled as they spun, Papyrus casually walking away from the sofa and wall, moving into the space in front of the TV. When Papyrus finally settled the child back on the ground, they stumbled slightly, splaying their hands out to catch their balance. Papyrus shot his mittens out to stabilize them, chuckling afterward.

 _"Mettaton."_ Lawrence hissed on the television. _"You are nothing but a backstabbing, feeling-hurter,"_ Mettaton placed a hand on his shiny, silky suit. _"and I hope you burn."_

"You're already watching _My Life with a Killer Robot Roommate, Part 2_ without me?" Papyrus accused, pouting as he took a seat. "What episode is this? What happened? Did NM get back with Mettaton, or did Mettaton actually leave her?"

"Episode Three," Iudex informed mildly, entranced with the cat monster. Burgerpants, as Frisk called him, continued to create breath-taking moments as he defended NM's heart. "So far, Lawrence and NM have been reconnecting."

"Lawrence?" Papyrus questioned, flabbergasted. "HE ADDED A NEW CHARACTER???" The skeleton banked forward, slamming his fists down on his patellas.

"Ha!" Sans laughed. "He's clearly the better actor."

Papyrus scoffed as he leaned back. "I must admit, he is slightly...more skilled?" He almost questioned, as though he couldn't believe he said it. "But Mettaton is clearly _the star!_ It is his show, after all!"

"It's his show filmed on his camera, in his studio." Sans shook his head dismissively, moving over to the sofa. Iudex slid over, patting the cushion for Sans. There was just enough room to fit him and Frisk comfortably, and they both took a seat. "With his crew, his instruction, in _his Hotland!_ Ugh," Sans jeered back sharply, tone rigid. "He's too full of himself."

Papyrus glanced over at Sans, head downturned. "That..." He threw his gaze back to the TV as the camera panned over to a bedroom---covered in pictures and designs of the robot. Papyrus clicked his teeth together.

He seemed to debate for a moment, stroking his chin thoughtfully, narrowing his eye sockets at the floor, fiddling with his clothes. He hummed bemusedly.

"That...may be true," He finally agreed, to which Sans nodded. Frisk stared up at the skeleton oddly, their face turned away from Iudex so he couldn't see their expression. "BUT!" Papyrus slammed his fist into his palm, eye sockets broad and focused on Mettaton's figure.

All three pairs of eyes found his skull, waiting for him to continue. The skeleton dripped a single, comical drop of sweat, darting his eye lights over to them and back to the show. He gulped, exhaling a steady breath as he decided his words.

"He's...He may be self-absorbed, yes, but think of what he has done!" Papyrus clasped his hands together, resting them in his lap. He met the three with his own firm smile. "He's made such wonderful things; his shows, his resort! He..." Papyrus hushed, thumbing his fingers over each other. "He made people happy."

Iudex blinked, as did Sans and Frisk. "Still," Sans started lowly. "he's-"

"He made me happy." Sans choked on his words, sitting upright, leaning away. The short skeleton averted his gaze, replicating his brother, drilling his lamps into the floor. Iudex traced over the two, admiring their relationship. A grin poked through.

He quieted a giggle. "Adorable." He muttered under his breath.

"...I guess you have a point," Sans said. "He...may not be that bad." He rolled his eyes. "But he's still obnoxious!"

Iudex could agree with that. So far, he had pegged Mettaton as a neutral element: Not bad enough to be a sinner, not good enough to be a saint---someone who craved the limelight with only a fragment of a conscience. Maybe that was what Mettaton came off as at first, and that was what he possibly was, but Iudex had something to confer with himself over.

As a Judge, he understood that some things are more complex---deeper in the pool than first seen. Not all bad people were evil, and not all good people were virtuous. Some people couldn't show themselves the light out of fear---afraid of burning---and wallowed in the darkness until there was nothing left.

He had long since met a sad couple who stayed in his mind; their child had died of sickness, stranded in the harsh marshland of southern Lousiana, alone, frightened. They had found him half-eaten and pecked at by the stray wildlife that populated the swamps, discovered evidence of his untimely demise---the boy, left there purposefully, was considered murder in their eyes---and they asked for Iudex.

He solved it, eliminated the sinner, and returned to his travels. By the time he returned to the town, many children were missing, all from the same family, the same bloodline. They thought their misfortune unfair, insisted that God was pushing them somewhere---believed that God chose them to be bringers of light. With a heavy heart, he struck them both down, surrounded by the guts and sinew of their unholy crusade against the town, and bid them both a peaceful rest.

"Actions speak louder than words," Iudex whispered curtly, messing with the marred hem of his cloak, turning back to the TV. The blaring noise of the opening rang through the air. "So, if he did everything for the people, he may be speaking goodness."

"See, Sans!" Papyrus whooped. "He gets it! Dad gets it!"

"Still, those Face Steaks are ludicrous." Sans began, shrugging. "I don't understand how anyone could be comfortable with people eating an image of their face." He sighed. "I would call that a marketing mi _stake._ " He simpered.

"I...see what you mean-" Papyrus paused.

He closed his open jaw.

"You sly dog. That was...really clever." He admitted, reaching over to prod Sans' shoulder. "You haven't done any for a while---I'm proud, really, that you decided to _raise the stakes._ " He tittered at his pun, covering his mouth with his hand as he turned back.

Despite outward appearances, Iudex thought, the two brothers weren't that different. Sans, as quiet and positively reserved as he was, still enjoyed being with his friends as much as Papyrus did. Papyrus, as loud and youthful as he seemed on the rare occasion, could also be as silent and reined-in as his brother.

"Oh, my, I'm so good at that-"

_Ring. Ring. Ri-_

"HELLO!" Papyrus screeched into his phone. "Did you need me for something, Undyne? Some _secret royal guard business that needs to be kept under wraps,_ perhaps!?" Papyrus' eye lights shifted back-and-forth shrewdly like a greasy sleaze-ball from an old noir movie.

His face quickly changed as Undyne spoke to him. Her voice was low and barely discernable from the background noise, the hustle and bustle of a nearby waterfall, the swish of cloth, and the low hum that accompanied her throaty words.

Papyrus's happy smile, as wide as it could be, fell for some reason, and he leaned forward, talking into the speaker with curbed whispers, pressing it to his skull with both hands. He listened to Undyne as her slow, steady tone ramped up to an intense, passionate rant.

He cringed for a single second, grinding his teeth together nervously, mumbling a few words to Undyne to calm her. Only one more phrase, one noisy, piercing, yell managed to get through the phone before Undyne sniffed and sighed.

"-this FUCKING DATE!" She had screamed.

Papyrus glanced over to the three next to him, eyeing Frisk strangely. "I-" He stuttered. "I could come over to...t-to help you? I mean, I'm no romantic, but..." Undyne babbled into the speaker again. "...I see. Okay. It's settled, then." Papyrus exhaled gruffly, deflating. "I'll see you soon."

He hung up the phone, rubbing his skull with both mittens. He drew them down his forehead, massaging his zygomatic bones, pressing them well, scratching in circles. Letting out a hollow groan, Papyrus looked up at them, chattering his jaw.

"How do you all feel about visiting Hotland?" He inquired. "Because Undyne seriously needs our help."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shit," She voiced. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" She flung her webbed hands up to her hair, pulling the strands roughly. She had ditched her ponytail for the time being, as well as her eye patch. She did it in exchange for some extra confidence as she viewed herself in the mirror.

So far, she had spent the last half-hour choosing what she would wear; so far, she had the option of an old, tacky tuxedo littered with wrinkles and slightly larger than her, or an elegant, red sequinned dress with a thigh slit. The dress was pristine, untouched, recently purchased on a whim a few weeks ago, strung up in her wardrobe, and forgotten.

Both articles laid out atop her bedsheets spread to their fullest length. The suit struck Undyne as 'more her style,' more masculine, and more adequate---of the two, Alphys was most definitely going to wear her dress. The dress, however, made her eye glimmer and her nervous smile widen. She wondered how she would look with such a dazzling and oily garment on, a stunning glaze on her scales, with light red to accentuate her dark crimson hair.

Of course, she was not just relying on looks alone, as dozens of perfume bottles stood unattended just next to the bouquet of Echo Flowers and roses she had bought from the Capital earlier that day. All of that and the tin of chocolates she painstakingly purchased from Muffet (for a ludicrous price).

Things had to be perfect for the occasion, their first date, and it was only with that thought that Undyne realized something: She had never, in her entire life, been on a date. Par a few teenage flings in her youth, which consisted of her awkwardly figuring out that she didn't like anyone she was with, she never had a relationship.

That being said, her confidence wavering, she turned to her friends. With a burning feeling in her gut, she exited her house and dialed up Papyrus, knowing he would be off work by then. She quickly explained her problem, trying her best to keep her emotions in.

"Papyrus," She started. "I need...I need your help as a friend." Almost instantly, Papyrus' joking voice fell, seriousness dominating his tone as he spoke.

"Yes? What can I do?" He questioned back intensely. "What is the problem?"

"...Look," She leveled with him, gulping back the embarrassed laugh that threatened to escape her teeth. "I, uh, want to tell something, first, and that's, uh," She clicked her teeth together. "Screw it. I'm out of my element, and I'm phoning a friend."

"Do not worry, whatever it is, your secret is safe with me," Papyrus assured her.

"It's not a secret!" Undyne bit back, then flinched. "I just..." She inhaled. "I just don't know what I'm supposed to do, and...and this is really important!" Undyne tensed her hand.

"I have a date--- _a date with Alphys_ \---and I don't know what to do! Do I wear the dress or the tux, what perfume should I use, what should I say, what should I do?"

"Do I act normal, or do I try to be...romantic!? HOW DO I BE ROMANTIC!? Are the flowers and chocolate too much, too little? Am I being too formal?" She grumbled lowly, her frustration hissing through her parted mouth. "I-I can't-"

 _"Stop,"_ Papyrus commanded firmly, yet gently. "Remember, you have to be _calm._ "

Undyne let her mouth fall agape.

Of course, she knew, worrying about stuff is how you let it get to you. Anxiety is when you fuck up. All the guard manuals spoke about keeping a level, trained head, staying focused on the goal, and not the task. You don't plant seeds to watch them grow---you plant them so you can eat the fruits they bear.

"I-" She stuttered. "I'm just...worked up. I got all this shit." She ground her teeth, glancing over at the house and thinking of the items---she felt like they were laughing before, but now they fell silent. "and I am just so worried about this FUCKING DATE!"

Papyrus stayed quiet for a moment as Undyne relaxed, leaning back against a stone wall, pacifying her breathing, collecting herself. She waved a strand of her messy hair out of her sightline.

There she stayed, clothed in a uniform black tanktop and sweatpants with drawstrings sunk into the waist, surrounded by glistening crystals and gleaming Echo Flowers, vision hard as a small stream of shining water crept past her feet. Her blazing crimson hair, untamed and wild, did nothing to cover the blemish where her eye used to be and a hint of dark, blood-red could be seen poking through.

She closed her eye as the water trickled past, worming around rocks and stones as it made its way to the river basin, where it would journey around the same ring day after day. The soft but sonorous beat of water droplets spread through the cave, making Undyne's fins perk like a cat.

She let out another soundless sigh, sinking to the cold cavern floor, sitting criss-cross, feeling the rough point of a sharp stone stab her thigh. She gulped before letting out two low-pitched giggles, fiddling with her hair anxiously. The woman opened her eyes.

"The dress," She said. "Or the suit." She grinned at the landscape, sweeping her eyes over the pond, watching as the rock softened and faded to dirt, reeds prodding through its surface meekly. "And I still have to deal with that."

There was static on the other end of the line, drawing her attention away from the dim blue light casting shadows over the walls, the plasmic fluid of the murky pond, and the swaying stalks of water sausage. She refocused on the phone just as Papyrus began his proposal.

"I-" He started, tripping over his next word. "I could come over...t-to help you?" Undyne's fins crept forward as she sent a searching scan to the phone. "I mean, I'm no romantic, but..."

Despite outward appearances, Undyne was still Captain of the Royal Guard, the boss, and therefore the one who did the paperwork and solved the problems. As the bureaucratic figurehead of the only policing force in the Underground---as well as the only civil service outside of the Capital---she had run into many seemingly impossible problems. She never solved them; she had gotten a second opinion.

Outward perspective could work wonders.

"...yeah." She mumbled, nodding once. She thought about it again, once more quickly. "Yeah. Yeah!" She pumped her fist. "That's a good idea! I better see your boney behind soon, you goober!" She jumped up, striding back to her house. "And don't you be a second late!" Papyrus uttered his agreement, clicking off the call.

Undyne slammed the door open with renewed vigor---she carefully opened her bedroom door, but with passion. She considered it 'slamming' anyway.

Despite not giving Papyrus a deadline, Undyne figured he wasn't late by any stretch of the imagination. The skeletons and the humans came less than a half-hour later, knocking on the door lightly. As she opened it, she invited the four into her bedroom.

The tall human stayed back, dallying behind the others. He cranked his neck like a hawk, observing the remains of her kitchen and living room. Just as he turned to her, she scoffed.

"What?" She began, clapping a hand to his shoulder. "Ain't never seen a burnt-down house before?" Teasing aside, he waved his hand over a flame, pulling it back and glaring at it hysterically. "Tsk, it's just living fire. Don't worry," She assured him, pulling him into the only untouched room. "It pays the rent."

"SO!" She started. "I need an answer; dress or suit?" She clasped her hands as the four took in her assortment. "Any...uh, ideas?"

"It doesn't work like that, Undyne," Iudex informed, softly grabbing up the dress by the shoulders. He surveyed it from a few different angles before passing it to her. "You have to put it on, first." She stood stunned, dress in hand.

She blushed green. "Well," She crumpled the dress lightly. "GET OUT!!!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They eventually decided on the suit.

As they approached the Riverperson's dock, Undyne fumbled with the purple tie, groaning as she failed for the third time. No one had ever told her how to do it, she reckoned, so this wasn't entirely her fault. Yet, even as Papyrus passed the bouquet to Frisk, dipping his hand in the water, Undyne hissed.

"Oh," Iudex moaned, annoyed. "Come, come. Let me show you." She listened as the man gingerly fastened it, explaining the instructions. She lost him halfway through. "And that, that is an Eldredge knot. My personal favorite." He chuckled. "Ria thinks it's too _extra._ "

Undyne blinked. "Ria?"

Iudex jerked back for a second. "My wife." He said. "I suppose I don't talk about her too much." He readjusted his hood, kicking his heels on the ground. "Heh, damn," He admired Undyne. "I guess it is a little extra."

"Wait, wait, wait. You have a _wife,_ but stayed completely silent as I was losing my mind _over a date!?_ " Undyne accused critically, leading Iudex to chortle tensely. The man crossed his arms, looking away.

"W-Well," He stammered abashedly. "There were no... _dates_ between us? It was much more... _preordained,_ I suppose." His sing-song voice tapered off, shrinking to a bitter wind. "Being a Judge has many perks; being considered a _full mage_ is not one of them."

Undyne stared at him, shadily narrowing her eye. "Well," She tilted her head. "...they're assholes, right? I wouldn't want to be one."

Iudex huffed. "It's not that. It's the fact that non-mages can't have non-blood mage children." Undyne blinked at him, bemused by his words. "And, well, I'm no mage, but Carmine is. And she isn't _my_ blood, so..." He shook his head. "I was forced to...appease the higher powers someway. Hence why I married."

Iudex cursed under his breath as the Riverperson pulled up. **_"Fucking Persia."_**

The boat took off as soon as all were seated. The Riverperson kept sending Undyne odd glances the whole ride, cocking their head, questioning her. She smiled at them, already thinking of her answers.

"You...look nice today." They began. "Do you...have a date?"

"Yeah," She replied sheepishly. They still stared at her. "They, uh...They like...masculine fish?"

Minutes later, the boat trudged up to the Hotland dock, and Undyne stepped off onto the rocks. Papyrus, Frisk, and Sans followed her, Papyrus handing her the flowers. She said goodbye to them, hugging Frisk, punching Papyrus on his arm, and respectfully avoiding Sans. She turned to meet Iudex, to give him a handshake or something.

She glanced around, confused, before finding him still on the boat.

She approached with a smile, quickly fading into a frown.

The other three were laughing and joking.

Iudex? Well, Iudex...

_...felt the sand._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. It took me a while to update, which, heh, kinda defeats the 'updates regularly' part of this work. Anyway, I apologize, but I have somethings going on. Like, for instance, my brother might have COVID and pneumonia. Not good.
> 
> Anywho, this is what I've been working on. I spent too much time working in the 'living fire pays rent' joke.
> 
> -Your friend, the Writer.  
> P.S. Almost Red Rank killer now. Oh, how far I've come.


	35. INTERMISSION: The New Iudex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fucking Victor.
> 
> Causing all the problems, I swear.

"I cannot put into words how much of a horrible idea this is." Aidan voiced, slamming back another shot of pure, putrid whiskey, tapping the bar for another. The bartender, surprisingly the lumbering giant Tally, gently placed another in front of Aidan. He downed it in one go.

"And I cannot agree with you more," Jacob began, clinking his glass against Aidan's next shot, both gulping down the burning liquid, letting out a simultaneous sigh, relieving their throats. Aidan choked out a cough, pushing his drink away, signaling the end of his journey to meet God. "Another martini, please, and thank you," Jacob muttered, Tally trampling over some poor sod unfortunate enough to pass out _behind_ the bar.

Aidan rubbed his forehead with the tips of his fingers, watching the breathtaking dance of the dancers on stage, Monsters and Humans alike, and blinking rapidly as the white-hot stage-lights shot into the crowd.

Some of the gathered people cheered, applauding as the music reached a crescendo, the dancers climbing up and down dark violet spiderwebs, the sway of them matching the beat of the drummers, heels clicking against the hard floor.

The bar, the New Silk, was a spacious place. As you entered from the dusty roads, passed through the swinging double doors, descended the four red-carpeted stairs, and finally saw the attractions, you would gape your mouth in astonishment.

Directly in front of the entrance, a stage tapered out to a long catwalk, light purple curtains hanging loosely from the ceiling, veiling another set of dark magenta backdrops. Dancers swung from high ropes, wrapped feather boas around their torsos, and strutted their sleek bodies with confidence; power.

To the immediate right, another staircase would take you down to the well-sized VIP cubicles, with railings and a light mist of smoke, plump cushions, and, of course, a cacophony of drugs littered on the oval tables. Soft yellow lights soothed the atmosphere, lighting up all sorts of things, such as the familiar spider creature.

Suave---Kidd Suave, as some of the patrons called him---relaxed back into the seats, a fat stogie in his odd, peaked lips, one hand puffing as the others busied themselves with a heap of paperwork. The arachnid's talons glittered with jewels of all sorts, and his bottom left hand fiddled with the rings. As the monster set his cigar on the tray, the same hand flew to his flower, readjusting it.

He placed his pen down next to the tray, uttering a medium command for some drinks---another monster arrived with them, setting down a single beverage for the boss. As they turned to leave, he stood, lacing his bottom grips around their hips and his top on their shoulders. He spoke a couple of words before moving his claws from their shoulders to their cheeks, tugging at them sweetly. He grinned as they walked away.

He panned his gaze over to Aidan, smile fading for a moment before twisting into an amused simper, the spider making a show of sitting down, crossing his lithe legs, spreading his top arms over the back of the seat. He raised his brow at Aidan, cocking his head. Aidan glowered at him as he winked, the spider hissing as he motioned for Aidan with his gnarly knives. Aidan shook his head, expression bemused. The arachnid deflated in mild annoyance, fixing his posture as he returned to his work.

"The fuck was that about?" Jacob questioned.

"I don't know," Aidan admitted. "Did that come off as a little... _flirty_...to you?"

"Aidan," Jacob patted the other human's shoulder. "Don't fuck the spider."

"Fuck you."

Past that, directly to the right of the stage, a half-moon bar adorned with ambient blue lights sat, stools filled up half-way with drunk patrons. The ceiling sloped down toward the bar, accomodating the pitch-black window of the spider's lair and the second-level of the club.

The second level, as Aidan had seen firsthand, was sparsely packed with high-class associates and businessmen from the Black Quarter. Odds were that they were all suits from the casinos nearby, come to mingle deals and swindle cash. It wasn't uncommon that someone called the bartender upstairs as a fight broke out, leaving the troublemakers either dead or wishing they were. The other monster would switch with Tally for that moment, providing them all with drinks. Some patrons moaned or complained when Tally returned, while others kept quiet.

One such visitor was none other than Thanatos, the Purple Lord, the Observer, and the weak link of the plan. Madeline had been conversing with Thanatos for the past hour, joking, laughing, and befriending them. According to Suave's info, a god made of entirely eyeballs can get plastered--- _"It has no liver, you see."_ \---and it does very, very quickly.

Unfortunately, it had taken over an hour for Maddy to slip into the God's defenses, slowly but surely convincing it that she was no threat. Aidan knew why Suave was down with the three, tucked away into his lone cubicle; Thanatos and Maddy settled one over, Suave acutely listening to their conversation, flinching every once in a while. Alas, Suave breathed a sigh of relief as Maddy and the God traveled to the bar, Thanatos already hiccuping and stumbling after half a drink.

"Hehehe," Maddy chuckled, catching her balance, and also Thanatos as they climbed the stairs. "Hey!" Her slurred voice caused Jacob to whip around, wide eyes looking after her. "These are..." She hiccuped again. "These...are...my brothers! J...Ja...Jac-Jake and A..." Madeline coughed. "Aiden."

"W-W-Well," The God drawled in a soothing voice, breaking step to slide into the stool next to Aidan. "I can see...see...what can I see?" They inquired to themself. "Oh, yes, heh, the resembel...resemball...'resemlance'?"

"A pleasure to meet you, uh..." Aidan extended his hand.

"Thanatos!" The God introduced themself, gesturing with one solid black arm. "Not...Hades." Thanatos tittered childishly. "Hades isn't real." They laughed. "Not...anymore! Hehehe!"

"Okay...?" Aidan retracted his offered hand, tapping the bar again.

"...Wait." Thanatos tilted their head, swaying. "You're...You're that guy. The one Osiris told me to watch...right?" Thanatos second-guessed themself, pulling back to view him at another angle.

Sweat dripped down his forehead as the most prominent eye they had pierced him, reminding him that their body was made of eyeballs.

"Uh, nah..." They waved away. "He was more...tall...taller?" They giggled, eyelid fluttering as they leaned back. "Oops," They carefully slid off the seat to the floor, splaying out. "Drank too much. Should have seen this coming." They snorted. "Be careful, humans. It won't work! They'll find you, curse you, make you...heh, Judge. Hehehehe," They growled as their body floated outward, eyes covering the floor.

Suave's dress shoes barely made noise as he approached the three, motioning for Tally. "Clean up this mess." He turned to Jacob, scowling. "Be warned. You have four hours before they awaken."

Three of his arms swam around his belt, sifting through the folds of his red-satin overcoat. He pulled out three objects.

**"...don't get caught."**

Aidan swallowed as he took his knife from the monster.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clearing the entrance of the Gilded Palace was no easy task.

The Gilded Palace---a looming sandstone structure supported by glittering, rustic gold bearings---sat at the edge of the 'safe-circle' of the desert, the rim of where people stayed sane. Past the gates, the sweeping dunes led out to the city and further out to the backwater townships.

Behind the Palace, past the high wall of sand that made the Other Lands a bowl, infinite darkness reigned. As far as the human eye could see, there was nothing but shade, trees that wormed upward with crooked limbs and chattering branches. Two pillars of color stood in the distance, and the locals of the Other Lands believed it to be the furthest the Lords themselves had ever gone.

_Howls._

There were howls, piercing caterwauls, bone-chilling laughter, the clanging of metal. People screamed, pleading, begging in some odd language that only monsters understood. They lasted all night long, forcing people away from the rim, lest they lose nights of sleep. By morning, they were all quiet, the forest of withered branches still and statuesque.

Most people, Suave had said, would assume that the Palace was just that, a palace. But he had informed them that it was a gate, a way-station for something, locked, the only key being a crown resting upon the head of a Lord.

Why they were after the key to the gate, Aidan knew not.

What he did know was it was hot on top of the Palace's roof, and all three of them had ditched their cloaks in favor of their underclothes. Sweat dripped down his chest as he kept watch, covering the other two as they attempted to pick the lock of the door.

"No!" Jacob exhaled. "It's like this." He jiggled the pick. "It's always like this---you taught me that. How did you forget!?" Aidan let out an annoyed breath, glancing back at the two as they fumbled with the door.

"I did teach you, so I know what I'm doing." Madeline, fiery as ever, bit back. "So, you do it like this."

"That's wrong."

"You're wrong."

"I'm right."

"No."

"Fuck it!" Aidan screeched, whirling around and marching to the door.

With one last spartan war cry, Aidan bashed his foot against the door, the wood splintering and splitting around the impact zone. The door whimpered as it slid open, taking the three slightly aback by the ease of it. He wasn't trying to kick it open---he was going to mention how kicking it down would be better than squabbling.

"U-Uh..."

The three shared an incredulous look, taking a few seconds to stare in awe at the stroke of luck. Nodding graciously, Aidan danced into the innards of the Palace, a dopey smile on his face.

The Palace had four towers jutting up from the sides and top of the building. One stood over the real entrance to the gate, while two others watched the flanks. The biggest and highest tower was faced toward the dunes, the forest, and was the only one that produced the beam that made up the horizon.

There was no beam today, as Thanatos, the only Lord in the Other Lands, had been taken out of the equation. The plan made sure that they were alone in the Palace, ready to pilfer the crown and get home.

The three, eager to be done with it all, rushed down the grand staircase and into the Palace.

...

_Not a minute later, the tower exploded in a plume of crimson, bathed the world in dark blood._

Somewhere in the throne room, a hulking figure paused mid-step, the last motion a small swish of his tail, leaving the spacious room empty. He placed his hand on one of the pillars, cocking his head as he gazed up at the ceiling.

His eyes sharpened as he smiled, beak contorting painfully, horns feeling extra heavy as his blood boiled. The Lord stalked down the corridor, the Shroud around his neck wrapping around his feathers and fur, softly tucking through the bend in his wrist. The Harvester appeared in his clutches, the magnificent blade shining light at odd angles with its misshapen body.

 **"Hehehehe,"** Osiris giggled lowly, lowering his shoulders, hunching over his weapon. He grunted as he shrunk, the odd suction sending tremors down his warped spine, shivers through his fingers, lightning through his talons. **"It has been so long since we have had a visitor, hmm?"**

The Bird God turned to his companion, already eyeing their strange figure. They simply nodded, brandishing their dagger as they followed their brother.

 **"I get first dibs,"** Osiris demanded, slinking into the shadows. **"You can have my leftovers for your experiment."** He did not wait for an answer, already disappearing to wherever the intruders were.

Hel inspected the dagger, running one palm over its ridge, observing as the sanguine dripped to the tiled floor. Already, Hel felt the excitement, plotting the new subjects into his hypothesis.

Soon, he would find a way to solve the problem.

Soon, all three Lords would be whole.

Soon, **they would have revenge.**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah," Suave sighed, enjoying the feeling of relaxation as the massage began. "Another hard day of work," He took a drag from his cigar, drooping his head back as the monster started working on his shoulders. "Eh, _Thanatos?_ "

The Lord sat next to Suave, nursing a glass of water to their...eyeball. They drew their hawkish gaze over to the arachnid, blinking once before pouring more water into their pupil.

"...I have a question." Thanatos started gently after recovering from the liquid. Suave paid them no mind, sinking into the cushions of the seat. The monster behind him reached lower, trailing their silky fingers down his furry torso.

"...Shoot."

"Why is Tally still here?"

Suave yawned, halting half-way through. "The fuck do you mean, why is Tally still here?" He gawked at them. "He's not here. I sent him off." Suave responded, lightly pushing the monster's hand away.

Thanatos' goggle eyes cocked and rolled, lids shimmering, convulsing. Without taking their gaze away, they pointed through the window, directing Suave to the blue skin of Victor. Suave batted his eyes.

"What." He plainly stated. Rubbing his pink lamps, he squinted at the figure. _"What."_ He spat. _"WHAT THE FUCK!?"_

Suave jumped up, racing out of his office. Thanatos bore after him, glaring at the spider, catching his after-image as he traced through the second floor. They pivoted from their seat on the desk, staring down at the two monsters through the window as they talked.

"VICTOR!" Kidd yelled, using all four arms to shake the beast; he had to reach up to pull him down, negating most of his force. "TELL ME," Kidd commanded. "TELL ME YOU STOPPED THOSE FOOLS! TELL ME YOU TOLD THEM!"

Victor froze, stone-still, as his boss shot spit onto his face. The giant monster leaned backward, stumbling away from the spider. Victor swallowed despite not having a mouth.

"VICTOR!"

The monster whimpered.

"TELL ME YOU STOPPED THE TEST!"

The scaly monster did not respond, merely banking against the drink shelf. Kidd Suave waited a moment, allowing Victor a reply. It never came, the only answer being his looking downward.

"Victor..." Suave dallied a moment, hands outstretched. "This is the fourth time."

The monster tensed his fists.

_"You're fired."_

Victor cried out a throaty sob, collapsing to the floor.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **" _HAHAHAHAHA!_ Scream _LOUDER!!!_ "** Osiris dug his claws deep into the human's stomach, morbidly wrenching the knives, spinning their guts. The human let out more of his sweet screams, blood splattering all over the Lord's cloak.

His sadistic grin stressed the muscles of his face, stretching them, cramping them. His tongue flicked over the zenith of his beak, the delectable smell of innards, the iron, stimulating his hunger, wetting his mouth with saliva.

The gentle sunlight streamed through the windows, illuminating the three humans settled in the thrones. On the left, the female, strapped down with leather bindings, squirmed, fighting her restraints. To the right, in the middle, the taller human sat, Hel already fiddling with some odd device. He fitted the human with some kind of crown, a few spike-like nodes sparking with electricity. Hel had knocked that human out, using the time to wire spindles of copper up and around his body.

Osiris turned back to his prey, his meal, glaring down at him. The human sputtered, coughing up liquids. Osiris giggled maniacally, swiping a free talon over the human's lips, rubbing away some of the blood and bile. He observed it, pressed his fingers together, leaving trails of sticky thread between them. The Lord swallowed the spit in his mouth, parting his beak slightly.

 _ **"Hmm~"** _He moaned as he licked away the grime on his hands. **"Humans always taste so good. Hehe. I still remember my first bite."** The God roared with ecstatic laughter, clutching his sides. **"Ohohoho, if only I knew how much the King's SOUL would be worth."**

Osiris shook his head, horns coming gravely close to the human's face. The poor thing glowered at him, choking out a sad, pathetic whimper. Osiris gleefully met the human's gaze, leaning further in, booping his nose against the human's. He tittered as the human's expression changed, brows lowering, frown deepening.

The human gulped, prying his gaze away from the Bird Lord. "M-Maddy?" The human questioned, attempting to peek around the chairs, glancing past the third human. "Sis? You awake-"

Osiris slammed his head against the human's---a percussive, fleshy sound resounded through the plaintive hall. The human jerked back, groaning as his world spun. His mangled hands scratched against the silver of Osiris's throne, red streaks following. The other human shouted, but the Lord paid no mind.

 **"Look,"** Osiris commanded, anger poking into his voice. His euphoric mood drained, his smile taking on a new form, an enraged snarl. **"LOOK AT ME."** The Lord stabbed his pointy pincers into the human's cheeks, prodding into his mouth, piercing the fragile tissue and vessels. **"Look at ME! _ME!_ Focus!"** He yanked his fingers through the human's flesh, tearing his mouth out, ripping at the remaining tendrils of muscle. **"I'm not done with you yet."**

Hel paused for a second, shooting Osiris an irritated frown. "Great." The other Lord said, rubbing the dirt and sand on the tattered sarafan-esque coat they wore, sighing as the other human rolled his head. "Woke up."

 **"Err,"** Osiris balked at the older sibling. **"I apologize...?"**

Hel did not turn back to Osiris, merely stalking away. "More anesthesia."

Osiris scoffed, panning his head to-and-fro. **"I guess I'm babysitting now."** The Lord wagered. **"Huh, well, still not as bad as messing with that Antinean guy."**

Aidan slowly woke, beating his bleary eyes at the odd shape in front of him. Yawning, he reached up to his forehead, feeling a strange weight there. His head pulsed with pain, his heart beating loudly in his ear. After a short period of nothing moving, he lazily brought his neck down, raking his tired slits over the bindings forcing him into the chair.

"Oh?" He melodically chimed. "Oh." He cleared away the cloudiness in his cornea, scanning the room, tracing over the weird statue. It moved. _"Oh..."_ Aidan sounded, craning his neck to gawk at the Bird Lord.

 **"Wakey-Wakey, little one. Ready to play?"** Aidan swore harshly, wiggling in the chair, struggling against the tight ropes. **"'Ah, fuck,' indeed. Nothing quite like the consequences of your actions biting you, hmm."** Osiris chortled, placing his stained hand over his beaked mouth.

Aidan faintly recognized the substance on the Lord's hooks.

"Where the fuck are they?" He growled.

The Lord flinched back, eyes wide. Then, the Lord whirled around, giggling girlishly to himself, swaying dangerously. His wholesome laughter betrayed the goosebumps riding over Aidan's shoulders.

 **"Fire! _FIRE!_ I like it!"** The Lord turned around. **"You remind me of an old enemy! _The King!_ "** The Lord admonished Aidan mockingly. **"Hehehe, stupid. They are right next to you."**

Aidan took a better look around, seeing Maddy first. She was seated on what appeared to be a purple bricked throne. Despite a scratch or two, she was untouched. Aidan slowly panned his vision over to the silver throne, the almost white of the metal barely visible through the spilled sinew.

_This whole thing was unfair._

They didn't want to be here, in the Other Lands. They didn't want to live past death. And just when they accepted their new life, their new home, they were separated from it? They just wanted to share hot chocolate around their shitty campfire.

Aidan's thoughts turned further inside out.

 _Sil._ Sil and the Elder were still waiting for them to return, waiting to go home. They both were still waiting for the three to return to their caravan's remnants.

Sil was still waiting for Jacob.

Aidan purposefully blotted out the bloodstains, Jacob's pained wheezing, his shuddering squelches as he shuffled. He knew that if he looked over, he would see the gaping wound, the inside of him, his entrails. He already caught sight of a stray intestine laying on the tile floor.

_It was so unfair._

He had no idea what the other two did to get here. They never spoke much about it, never much acted as anything happened. No one told the others, not even when the nightmares became too much to quiet. But, whatever they did, it was not as bad as he.

_So unfair._

They still had some life left in them. Jacob had Sil, Maddy had her nursing. Despite this shit hand they had, they still kept going, stayed determined to see it through.

They were the nicest people he had the pleasure of meeting in this God-forsaken hellscape. The nicest people he had known; period. He was the outlier, he was the cold one. Aidan was the bad apple. He was the rotten seed, poisoning the field, the only useless sprout, the one who bore no fruit. The one who had no interests or redeeming qualities.

_It wasn't fair._

...

**_Unjust._ **

**_It was all unjust._ **

"They don't deserve this," Aidan exclaimed slowly, staring down the Lord through his overgrown bangs. The Omega monster cocked his head. "This is unjust." The Lord's eyes narrowed warily. "This...is wrong."

 **"...and what would you know about Justice, human?"** The Lord's voice was surprisingly calm, his posture straight as he kept a manageable distance. **"Do you think that this isn't karma? That you don't deserve this for your sins?"**

"...they don't deserve this," Aidan repeated, tone steady.

The Bird Lord surveyed the human. His dark beams were heart-stopping, liquid pools of fear and death, curved blades filled with rustic shavings, poised to strike. The Lord took a step closer to Aidan, then another.

 **"Hmm. You didn't even notice that."** Osiris thought out loud. **"Not even a flinch."** The monster stopped a couple of feet from the throne. **"Do you hear them?"** Osiris asked. **"Do you hear...them?"**

The Bird Lord ceased, standing perfectly still, gazing at Aidan with inquisitive eyes. The Palace quieted, all noise seeping out. Jacob's cries halted.

Aidan's eyes widened.

"I hear them."

Hundreds of voices whispered through the dusty halls of the castle. The symphony of sounds rose with each second, each voice softly approaching, sliding down the long corridor, straight to Aidan's ears.

Dozens of languages, some unknown to him, spoke dozens of words.

The Bird Lord noticed Aidan's changing expression, taking him in with a different gaze. Osiris tilted his head, glaring down into Aidan's chest, admiring something. The bird liked it apparently, as he uttered a throaty moan, clasping his hands.

 **"Splendid~"** Osiris clapped thrice, humming a happy little ditty, approaching Aidan, tapping on his skull. **"You're an _Iudex!_ Ahahaha! It's been a long, long time~!"** The bird drawled fruitily, slinking back a step.

The voices stopped for a moment, harkening to the Lord's words. Then, all at once, they exploded, chanting one word, then one phrase. _"Iudex! Iudex! Iudex!"_ The voices called. _"Si vis Pacem, para Bellum! Si vis Pacem, para Bellum!"_

 **"Aww, it's so cute~! If you want peace, prepare for war!"** The Lord marched forward, cupping his sharp fingertips around Aidan's cheek. **"Hehehehe, but there will be no peace for you, Iudex. No. Peace. At. All."** The Bird Lord removed his right hand, thumbing around the amulet hanging from his neck. The cruel brown gem in it glittered, mixing with the ebony feathers and tan fur of the beast.

The bird ripped the necklace off.

 **"No peace, only war."** The Lord whispered. **"You will need a weapon, then. Such a shame to see it go."** Osiris cooed. **"But...you will need it more than I."** The Lord placed the necklace around Aidan's neck, clicking it into place, wiping away the speckles of sand.

Instantly, the amulet shifted, churning, protruding outward with wispy tan threads. The wires encompassed Aidan's chest, digging ruts into his sides, puncturing his back. He grunted as the small pain dimmed, the cloak tracing downward, circling his legs, enveloping his arms.

The tattered hem stopped just below his ankles, and the thick sleeves tapered off inches from his wrists. The ropes blocked the way, and the cloak made short work of them, cutting away the twine like tissue paper.

They fell to the floor, hardly making a noise.

Aidan rushed the beast.

It side-stepped.

 **"Oh, how predictable."** Aidan recovered, jumping at the Lord again. This time, its wings spread out from behind its back, flapping a powerful gust at Aidan. **"Oh, I'd hate to cut our game of tag short, but Hel is going to kill me. So, let us get you sorted."**

The bird plucked a single feather off his shoulder, the peach quickly fading into a bright, white-hot plasma. The bird blew on it, stemming the glow, let it go. It floated into the air.

 **"Anywho,"** A flash of movement startled Aidan, who quickly jerked back, attempting to dodge the weapon. The Lord's scythe pressed against the back of his neck, the ridged blade already slicing his skin. **"This is also yours."**

The Lord flourished the polearm, dramatically spinning it, slamming the head down on Aidan's body. Just before impact, it dispersed into a miasma of flames, the pleasantly warm kind.

Aidan took a step back, a little overwhelmed at the flurry of events that had occurred in the past day. He could see the gloss of Jacob's eyes, the horror in Maddy's, and the predatory joy in Osiris's. He wondered what they were looking at, with their gaze angled up above his figure. Well, they were at an angle, yet looking right at him.

Did he get taller?

 **"Oh, yes,"** Osiris answered. **"You did---got stronger, too. You'll see."**

The Bird Lord giggled one last time.

 **"It had been so much fun~! And I will see you again, Iudex."** The Lord shook his head. **"Make sure to tell Him that the deal is still going when you know who he is."**

Aidan shook off his stupor, hissing at the Lord.

 **"Well, I have to get serious sometimes."** Osiris interrupted. **"So,"**

_**"Goodbye, my little Red Reaper."** _

The feather crashed against Iudex's body, splitting it away into nothing but dust.

And somewhere, out on the coast of Arizona, a confused man woke up, waves licking his chest.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Snap out of it, _you fucking buffoon!_ " Dentor slapped Iudex across the face, successfully bringing him out of the pool, saving him from drowning. "It is just lava! Not even sand!"

Iudex sputtered, visibly shaking.

"No, no, enough of that! Your friends are waiting! Go!" The former Determination Lord commanded, physically pulling the Judge up to his feet. Just off the boat, the other four were sending worried looks at the Judge, and Iudex knew he was going to have a hell of a time deflecting that one.

Nodding at the Lord, Iudex dusted off his cloak, making the first ground-shaking step onto the mainland. He offered meek apologies to the others, following behind the group as they made their way to the Lab.

Dentor waved his hand dismissively.

"Oh, Typhous..." He whistled. "Should have made sure they were dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it had been a minute. I apologize for being rather late with this, but it is finals week, and I have things to do still.
> 
> It was a little rushed, I admit, but I am okay with It. 
> 
> Anyway, this officially ties up the last in the trio of INTERMISSIONS for this one. And I have made the decision, we will be seeing Malik.
> 
> Did you catch it? What should you have caught? Well, I'm not gonna tell you. I like leaving little tidbits sometimes, and this one was NOT SUBTLE AT ALL, In fact, it's so obvious that you may be thinking, 'well, I didn't catch it'. You did, but you didn't keep it.
> 
> Best Wishes, The Writer  
> P.S. Oh, this is the worst school year I have ever had. I'm only a sophomore and it feels like my life is falling apart. Not to be a dramatic teen or anything, but I'm glad I can sit down and write for a while. It works well with a 20-minute work, 10-minute relax scheduling. Much better than playing DBD. Also, Trapper is now my favorite character. Somehow.


	36. Forced Penance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One was the blossomed flower, withered and dead, with petals shaking in the storm.
> 
> Two will be the scales of science, red liquid spilling, broken glass.
> 
> Three will be the feather, the scythe, and the fire.

"You...uh, sure you're okay, man?" Undyne questioned one last time, one foot out the door, eye glancing back at the man with worry present. "You sure you don't want Alph to give you a little...check-up? She _is_ a doctor, you know."

Iudex sat against the wall next to the door, hands dancing frantically over the blade of the scythe, fidgeting. The human met Undyne's gaze, nodding, swallowing back the mucus, and uttering a low, guttural sound.

"Yes." He answered hastily, clearing his throat. "Yes, I'll be fine." Iudex tapped his fingertips on the shaft of the scythe, feeling the splintered wood shaving, wincing as they cut into his ungloved hands, tracing up-and-down. "I don't like the heat---or sabulous environments; bad memories."

 _"Sabulous,"_ Undyne muttered under her breath. "Okay, never heard that before." She cleared her throat, readjusting her clothing. The monster next to her cowered as Iudex panned over. The yellow-scaled lizard flinched as the Judge CHECKed her for the third time in the last minute. "Well, uh, if something comes up, you have my number." Undyne offered sheepishly, leaning down to pat his shoulder. "And if you need someone to talk to..." Undyne smiled down at him. "Papyrus is right over there!"

"Hey, I didn't offer it yet!" Papyrus exclaimed from his spot, a few feet away from the towering monitor. Frisk and Sans had long since gone upstairs to explore.

"Ya didn't have to, doofus!" Undyne retaliated. "I DID!" The fish-woman giggled maniacally, bellowing loudly, turning to her companion. Then, without any delay, she picked the doctor up, hoisting the lizard over her shoulder. "Cya, losers! I'm going to get my date!"

And like that, Iudex and Papyrus were left alone, the sliding doors wooshing into place. Papyrus continued staring at the human, boney face wrinkled in dismay as the Judge barely acknowledged the world.

"Are you...okay, father?" Iudex paused, palm on the underside of the blade. The human glanced up from under his hood, one bright blue eye taking in Papyrus' figure for a moment before he averted his gaze again. The Judge huffed.

"...What do you know about that 'Alphys' girl? Has she...done anything wrong?" Iudex asked softly, repositioning the scythe, hanging the crescent over the nape of his neck. The skeleton thought about the question, responding clearly and concisely a second later.

"I know she is a good person!" He replied fervently, kneeling next to Iudex. "She helps the whole Underground with things, like power and construction! She made the technology for cellular phones and my TV! And she made Mettaton!" The skeleton's left hand came dangerously close to Iudex's side, and the man glared at it. "She...is creative, and our lives are better for it!"

"...a good person?" Iudex mumbled. "What defines good, Papyrus?" Iudex questioned melodically, voice stunted, and strangled. "Is it some type of point system---can numerous good things cancel out the bad?" He further added. "Or does one bad thing make you bad?"

Papyrus was taken off-guard with the oddly philosophical query and mentally searched for his answer. Luckily, he had plenty of relevant experience to the subject of moral recently and had already half-formed his return.

"...It...depends." Papyrus stammered, jaw clicking shut. "If someone...murdered someone, but had a valid reason for it---or didn't know better---they...I might be able to forgive them." Papyrus halted, twisting around to face Iudex. The human, frozen, was entirely still as he awaited the answer. Papyrus grimaced, noting how tense the human looked---as though his response was significant and the burden laid heavy. "I think everyone can be a good person; they have to try their hardest, of course. People can change." Papyrus ended.

The skeleton added his next line carefully, wrapping his phalanges around the human's forearm. _"You can change."_

Iudex stayed silent, absorbing the skeleton's words. Under his hood, his face shifted, from surprise to fatalistic acceptance, to pain, to tears. Wordlessly, he removed Papyrus' fingers, encasing the skeleton's hand in his. He made no sound as he wiped away the gathering liquid, the streams threatening to escape, and graciously looking up at the skeleton---his son.

"...Thank you, Papyrus." Iudex thankfully replied. "...I needed to hear that."

The skeleton's eye lights were gentle as he squeezed his father's palm, a tender grin overtaking his face. "We all do, sometimes." Papyrus reached his free fist over, snatching the weapon away from the Judge lightly, clumsily maneuvering it over to the skeleton's side. "We all do."

The two sat right there for a minute, fingers and phalanges laced intimately, just basking in the air around them. The lab was cold, yes, and while it was a blessing to the human, the mood was still affectionately warm.

Iudex swiped his hood off, eyes glazing over the roof of the lab, his scarred and burnt face tingling strangely. The Judge was always somewhat unstable, unhinged, he knew, but he counted the lucky stars that he had children to ground him.

Always so innocent, so naive.

He knew better than anyone that some people can't change--- _won't_ change. Killers don't up and give themselves up, robbers don't return their stolen items, and people like Iudex sure as hell don't feel bad about what they did alone. He had help realizing his fault, help that most others never could or would get.

Aidan Stanton was a strange case, he knew, and while he didn't believe the skeleton's word, every part of him desperately wanted to. The feeling he had---the one that spread through his body, the one that made him feel healthy, well, virtuous---stopped him from thinking too hard. He may not have believed it.

But it was nice to hear.

"What did you do, if you don't mind my asking?" Papyrus began low, afraid to poke at the subject.

Iudex hummed a small laugh. "That, my son, is a story for another day." The skeleton frowned. "But I can tell you one thing---don't chase your parent's dreams."

Papyrus narrowed his eye sockets. Then, he widened them, boring into Iudex's expression. "Oh! Oh! Tell me about my new grandparents!" The skeleton shuffled over, taking Iudex's palm into both of his boney grips. "What were they like!?"

Iudex gave him the side-eye. "You're asking the wrong person there. I hardly knew them." Iudex admitted, scratching at his collarbone. "Ma and Pa were always off somewhere in Europe, either on some expansion mission or to see the sights."

Papyrus grumbled, quirking his mandible as he sighed. "I see."

Iudex pouted as Papyrus deflated. "Well, I could tell you about the man who really raised me." Papyrus looked mildly interested. "Never saw Mom and Dad much, but they hired me a butler when I was, say," Iudex hesitated. "8? That was, what...?" He unwound his hand from Papyrus', busying himself with counting his fingers. "54 years ago, heh?" The human shook his head. "Graft was like a brother to me. He is only a decade older, after all. A bit of a grumpy miser, now, however." Iudex giggled. "Carmine runs that man ragged."

"You're...62?" Papyrus gawked at Iudex, who nodded deeply. "Wait a moment, isn't that incredibly old for humans? Frisk is only, what, 10? That's barely an adolescent for humans."

"Well, being Judge has some perks, past all the bullshit." Iudex boasted, flexing his bicep dramatically. "I hardly age, I'm decently strong, and I'm much, much taller than before." The Judge chortled childishly. "How? Magic~!" He jazzed his hands. Papyrus was almost amused.

"Strong, but not _punch through a rock wall_ strong?" Papyrus inquired.

"No, I can bench a solid 380, though," The human smirked.

"Is that good?"

"I could probably do better if I wasn't just spouting bullshit, hahaha."

"..." The conversation tapered off after that, with the two glancing away from each other. Iudex waved the sleeves of the cloak in the air habitually. Papyrus tapped his phalanges on his patella.

"Should we go see what the other two are up to?" Papyrus asked.

"Hmm, yeah."

The two stood, making their way over to the murmuring escalators that thrummed with low mechanical buzzing, Iudex behind Papyrus as they were lifted to the top floor. On the short walk, Iudex had to ignore the heaps of trash around the desk. He was no clean freak, but come on. At least get some filing cabinets.

Iudex took in the room, drawing over the bookshelves stacked with pieces, the various tools hanging from the wall, the odd contraption dripping pink goop, and the anime poster. He dallied on it for a second before scoffing, turning his head down to the table where Sans and Frisk were assembling some sort of object. His eyes widened as a gleeful crinkle appeared on his brow.

"Yes." He sounded, tramping over to the other monsters, stopping just short of their space. "Yes, a million times, yes!" He picked up the object, playing with the blade. "I love chainsaws so goddamn much."

Sans barely saw the prop chainsaw before he chuckled. "Heh, weird thing to say. Any reason why?" Iudex merely blinked, gazing down strangely at the skeleton.

"It has just now occurred to me that no one here has seen Texas Chainsaw Massacre besides me." Iudex ran a hand down his forehead. "Or Scream, or Friday the 13th, or Nightmare on Elm Street. None of you have witnessed Scary Movie either, and that is a crime in of itself."

"Something tells me those aren't children's shows." Sans quipped.

"Texas what now? That seems a little gorey." Papyrus said, rewrapping his scarf.

"Is Scary Movie actually a scary movie?" Sans questioned. "Cuz that's pretty on the tongue."

"It's more of a parody. I love the Ghostface- uh, Father Death or whatever." Iudex said, make-believing there was a knife in his hand, holding it threateningly over his shoulder. "Oh no, don't throw a piano at me! Or, wait, was that your grandma!?"

He giggled.

"Such a funny movie..."

The next few hours passed rather quickly, with the four lazing about the lab, Sans showing them how to watch movies on the big monitor. Iudex did not question how he knew that, as no one else did. He simply sat on the floor next to the others as Spirited Away played on the screen.

"Hmm." Iudex hummed. "That thing reminds me of a certain someone."

The movie ended as Undyne and Alphys returned, sharing a small grin between themselves. The shy lizard creature blushed hard as she went to her room to change. As she passed Iudex, she swallowed, even though his back was to her.

He was still watching her, analyzing her.

They had yet to share words, Iudex knew, so he reined himself in as much as he could. Yet he kept taking glances at her, searching her upper body, observing her SOUL. It shimmered with sin, and although it remained white, a peak of black could be seen through the facade.

She felt guilty, incredibly so, for something she had done. While it was true that she wasn't a bad person, she was still a sinner, and Iudex, the Judge, still had a job to do. His job, important, could only be put off for so long, and he could already feel the burning in his veins, the pumping of his heart. He could feel the horns poking at his temple, piercing the skin.

He only had so long before he couldn't stop himself.

"Jesus." Undyne groaned, tugging at her tie. Beads of sweat cascaded down her face, glossing over her bad eye---she had removed her eyepatch for better ventilation. "I hate Hotland. It's too DAMN HOT!" She ripped the tie off, chucking it to the floor. The fish-woman sunk back on the wall, tilting her head back. "How does anyone LIVE HERE!?"

"You are preaching to the choir, Undyne." Iudex agreed. "I loathe heat."

The lizard, now donning an eggshell white lab coat, stuttered a short phrase as she wobbled over to Undyne, talking to the Captain in whispers. The fish-monster's face changed from slightly annoyed, to happy, to confused.

"Really?" Undyne shot her eye over to Iudex, then back to Alphys. "Him?" The lizard muttered a response. "You sure you don't want us here with you? If it's that important, I mean?" Alphys shook her head.

Undyne looked very conflicted as she swung her gaze from the doctor to the Judge and back. Shrugging, she informed the others that they were leaving and to get ready. Seeing as they brought nothing, all five were at the door in seconds, prepared to step out into the blistering heat.

The door whistled open, and Sans took the first step out into the world, Papyrus and Frisk hot on his tail. As Iudex stepped forward, thankful to be gaining distance for the doctor, Undyne stopped him, putting a firm arm in his way.

"...Alph wants to...talk to you about something." The fish said plainly. "It's important."

"Okay?" Iudex replied, not moving.

"I'll meet you at Riverperson's boat, okay?" Undyne told. "Don't take too long." She flashed her shark grin at him. "I'll leave you if I start getting cooked!"

And just like that, Alphys and Iudex were alone.

He turned to face her, expression questioning. The doctor cowered slightly in front of the towering human, nibbling on her nails as she ran her eyes to the console. Slowly, as though she was handling a dangerous animal, she approached the computer.

She tapped on the keyboard, entering her password, pulling up some files. Iudex swung his arms, idly inspecting the clutter and trash surrounding the scientist. Alphys used her mouse to bring something up on the big screen.

It was the Brothers' house, sometime in the early morning. There was nothing odd, nothing that called out to Iudex, nothing strange. That was until he came onto the camera. And once he did, Iudex, the one in front of the monitor, blanched horribly.

His feeling of dread worsened as the doctor switched cameras, rewinding a few minutes, showing the space of a snowy forest. He remembered that time, the last time he had seen the flower. The last time, no, the only time before this that he found a sinner.

 _"Does this timeline shake your beliefs? Am I an unpropitious cog in your machine?"_ Iudex stumbled a step back. The doctor cut forward. _"Determination, I suppose, would be your trait. Although, you have a lot of black in there, as well."_ The conversation continued, and Iudex took one last harrowing breath. _"In any case, I have a subject for analysis."_

The camera exploded.

Alphys fast-forwarded to the house again, and Iudex caught what she was getting at. Iudex, the one on the screen, had an absolutely devilish smile, one that contorted his face inhumanely. His eyes were shining beams of light, like a cat in the dark, pronounced on the world around and outwardly predatory. His hand trembled as he attempted to open the door.

The past Iudex grappled with the cloak, encasing himself in his own embrace, calming the tide of bloodlust and the thrill of the hunt. Past Iudex muttered, barely coherent, barely audible. But he still made sense of it.

_"Got...me again, Osiris."_

Present Iudex down-turned his eyes, and he hastily back-stepped to the wall, leaning back in shame. Past Iudex recomposed himself, back to his usual demeanor, his usual facade. He stood tall, his face was stone-set, and he looked normal. He hesitated for but a moment before entering the house to clean off his blood.

"I was afraid. W-When I saw you." The doctor began. Iudex took in her voice as he pulled his hood back up. "You know a lot. T-Too much for an h-human." The doctor pivoted to face him, readjusting her glasses. "I'm...I'm afraid now. Afraid that I'm making a mistake."

Iudex glared at her from under his hood.

"Sans...Sans told me to clear the way for you. H-He wanted me to make sure you get to the fi-final corridor as quick as p-p-possible." She stuttered nervously, yet bravely. "He wanted me to convince Mettaton to stop."

Iudex sighed as he connected the dots. "He wanted to Judge me himself---have me for himself." The doctor nodded, turning to rewind the video. Iudex listened as the scene played out again. The man mockingly spoke to the god, voice wavering. "So what is your point? You don't think he could handle me?"

"Osiris." The doctor stabbed the air with the direct call of the Lord's name. Iudex jerked slightly as he felt a prickle ride his spine. The doctor regarded him oddly. "How does a h-human know about Osiris? Only K-King Asgore and I know."

The warbling laughter rang through Iudex's head. **"Isn't that sweet~? They still remember me after all these years."**

Iudex looked down, afraid to meet the doctor's eyes.

"...You're his en-envoy." Alphys guessed. "Someone sent to p-prepare for his return." The doctor took a step closer to Iudex, who slunk as far back as he could. "You're a bad guy," Iudex growled quietly. "...or am I w-wrong?"

Iudex leveled a gaze at her.

"You have no room to talk about being a 'bad guy.'" Iudex bit back, standing to his full height. "I'm no envoy, I'm _no monster._ " Iudex approached steadily, stopping a couple of feet from the doctor. "But what about you? Are you _a monster?_ "

The doctor gulped. "You don't mean species..." She began to understand where he was going. "You mean..."

The doctor shuddered, crawling backward.

_"You know."_

Iudex grinned, the gesture empty and farcical. It faded a second after. The Judge wasted no time, calling his weapon to his side. With a small movement, the blade pressed up against the neck of the doctor, the razor-sharp metal already spilling dust on the sterile floor.

Neither one of the two noticed the alert popping up on the computer monitor, a dark red box, a warning. Alphys was too busy tilting her head away from the scythe, and Iudex was preoccupied with towering over the lizard menacingly.

_"Wh-What are you?"_

The Iudex in front of her cocked his head, readying a reply.

**_"Death."_ **

The lights went out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Forced Penance, my favorite D-tier perk. I love PH, but all of its perks are bad. Like, Trail of Torment? Horrible. Forced Penance? I rather pick Monsterous Shrine. Deathbound? Okay, somewhat good with A Nurse's Calling.
> 
> So, as we can see, Iudex is just a little unstable. I tried to reinforce that with the little bits of Carmine and Iudex when they first met---you know, the three or so odd bits I did and then forgot about? I'm thinking that I shouldn't really restart making those, as we are in the final four chapters of the story before the epilogue. 
> 
> It's really grand to look back and see what I have made so far---my little trial run for the series. A real shame that Iudex isn't the main character. Hehehehe. Boy, THAT'S gonna be amazing! Anywho, four chapters left of Iudex. Then, we get to my favorite part, the real meat of it. Undertale: Twisted Fate. A real shame---The Red-Eyed, Magical, Heretic was a good title, but Twisted Fate wins. Then, we have Undertale: Stolen Time and Undertale: Dark Brand. Stolen Time will be about the Mages, and it pairs with Dark Brand.
> 
> And, as a final note, if Deltarune's direction doesn't bring it too far from my plot, we will be having a final cherry on top with The Grand Game. 
> 
> -With many hopes and aspirations, the Author  
> P.S. I regret throwing out Puratale. Also, I always get anxious about the format of the 'P.S.' I forget if it goes on the same line or the next. 
> 
> Sorry for rambling.


	37. The Dark Descent (Part. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lights go out, the lights go out, the lights go out. 
> 
> The lights go down.

The lab was quiet for a moment as the world faded to black, the dark red emergency lights fizzling on, a rumbling hum coming from deep down below the floor. The sanitizing anti-septic smell mixed with a funky, noisome mold.

Iudex glanced around in the dark, squinting to find his bearings. Warily, he stepped away from Alphys, passing his weapon to his off-hand. The lights turning off was a surprise, but all it did was delay the inevitable---she would still be JUDGEd, and Iudex would still render that Judgement. For now, however, he gladly pulled off, happy to ignore his duties. The doctor rubbed her wounds.

"I-It's the generators." She explained. "T-They malfunction. A-A lot!" She stammered excitedly. Graciously. "T-The back-up generator should be clicking on i-in a second or two." On cue, the lullaby of thrumming from below halted, a large and boisterous _'bam-click!'_ replacing it, followed by an earth-shaking tremor. "The vents should be blowing now."

The soft warble of the air-conditioning vibrated into the air, which started blowing in slightly warm.

"They'll fi-fix themselves in a few seconds. No need to go down to the CORE." Alphys calmed, turning to clack at her computer's keys. The screen lit up dimly, giving the smallest amount of light, but Alphys didn't even need that as she instinctually flew over the passwords. "I-I'm running a diagnostic just in case; see if it was caused by a hardware flaw or a problem with the progr-"

The lab shook dangerously---Iudex stumbling to catch his balance. The lizard fell backward as dozens of items tumbled from her desk, banging on the ground. The quake lasted a solid five seconds, ending spectacularly with the brassy, ear-splitting percussion of a large object exploding. All of that, followed by the disheartening sound of electricity flowing from the wires, made the doctor scream.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" She banged her hands on the legs of the desk. She took a second to breathe heavily, gathering her thoughts and moving to stand up straight. "That would be all four generators breaking down."

The blaring red flames that penetrated Iudex's eyelids beeped once, twice, before the scientist sighed, turning to the door. There was the distinct sound of knocking and the shrill screech of a certain fish-woman.

"Iudex...! ...swear to fuck...!" The Judge scowled.

"The batteries have a few minutes left. W-We need that door open; I need to activate the secondary power channel." The lizard readjusted her glasses. "Then I need to...to go...oh." The doctor whimpered lowly, hardly loud enough to hear. "W-W-Well. Could y-you open t-that door before U-Undyne, uh, does it herself?"

He rolled his eyes. "Sure."

He settled his weapon next to the doorframe, scanning the sliding door for a ridge. As he went to prod around the edges, the distinct crackle of magic was heard, and he dodged a second later, the fragments of the door barely missing him. The shards of metal and plastic compost whistled by his face, cutting a shallow wound through his hood and embedding it into the wall.

He had no chance to recover as Undyne stormed past, paused, marched back, and pressed her spear against his neck. She huffed, scowling at him, removing her weapon. She stalked away, slinking through the now-lit corridor. Iudex dusted himself off, following.

"I apologize, doctor." Iudex began, noticing the yellow and white blur huddled under the table. She let out an agitated breath but quickly squeaked as Undyne gently rent her from her hidey-hole. "I don't believe I have to explain what for."

"What the hell is going on, Al? The entire Underground just shut down!" Undyne questioned, voice between a yell and a whisper. The frenetically charged fish-woman posted up-right, taking in the unkempt lab. "What happened?"

"The...The generators, uh, eh, _ex-exploded?_ We think." Alphys stuttered, returning to her console. "The _entire_ Underground shut down?" She calculated the situation, solving it before Undyne could even utter a word. "The CORE malfunctioned, then. A-And took too much magic."

"Uh, yeah, sure. Sans said something like that before he disappeared." Undyne proffered dismissively. "So, just a, uh, science problem...thing? Nobody to arrest?"

Alphys paused. "Wait." She tabbed out of her programs, double-tapping another application. "We-We have safeguards against this. I know, I installed them." She explained, her voice growing more and more steadfast. "They would have been blowing up my computer for the l-last hour."

She navigated through a 3D model of some sort of complex, dropping down quite a few levels. On every level, there were boxes, some white and others red. She clicked through the white boxes, which brought up another window---the dark hallways of the complex lit up in green as she clicked on the night vision---showing that all of the online cameras...were on the edges of the levels. All of the offline cameras were in the lab rooms and cubicles.

"Weird." She said. "They were off-offline for a while. The power didn't knock them out."

"Could you reactivate them?" He asked.

She glanced up at him oddly. "Some of them are damaged," Iudex rolled his eyes. What a waste of time. "but this one here?" She tapped a red box close to the middle of the level. The window was black. "It's just turned off. I have...to click...this...button." The button brought up a password. As soon as she went to enter it, the monitor turned off.

The emergency lights flicked off.

The doctor sighed. "And the batteries went out." She stood up, wobbling around her desk, snatching a screwdriver from the top. "Now, where was the secondary power switch?"

All three of them walked out into the light of Hotland, Iudex promptly leaning back against the metal of the lab's exterior. He then banked forward because the sweltering, red-hot fire on his back told him to.

The doctor, Alphys, got to work pulling a few panels off of the wall. All she had to do was unscrew them, and the wiring was exposed. Even still, she spent a few minutes tugging at the wires, moving them out of the way.

Undyne had her phone out, texting away, waiting for responses. She growled as she got one, nearly slamming her phone back into her pocket. The fish-woman went over to Alphys.

"I have to go; it's chaos in the Capitol, and Asgore wants a report," Undyne said. She turned to him next. "If someone is messing with stuff down there, well," She summoned her spear, rapidly bouncing it over Iudex's shoulders. "By order of the Royal Guard, you are a Deputy. Arrest them."

"I'm flattered."

"You should be---Papyrus has been trying for the last year." Undyne chuckled, but it was hasty and empty. "Make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"Of course." He agreed. "And make sure no one else does either."

The doctor quickly found the switch buried in crisscrossed wires, flipping it. The rusted metal working grated on his ears and he flinched, thankful for the quality of his weapon's metal.

"A-All done." She declared promptly. "Let's go see."

She repeated the process from before, switching through the cameras, clicking buttons, tapping keys. She entered the password, typing it all in at once, a dozen letters a second.

From there, she sighed nervously. "L-Let's see what's happening." The doctor stuttered one last time, claw hanging over her mouse for a moment. She prayed to the Angel that her fears were unfounded. Then, she crossed the line in the sand.

The camera powered back on, showcasing the pitch-black lab room. With a soft murmur, the scientist activated the night vision, bathing the hamlet with green-chalk light.

"Oh, my God." She blurted hollowly.

Nothing was wrong with the room.

The experiments remained in boxes, the stray test tubes laid stacked in their containers, and the trays were empty and clean. The workbench in the corner was immaculate, par a little dust. She hadn't been down there in years.

She let her shoulders droop in relief, removing her hands from the computer. Choking out a small, victorious chuckle, she wiped away the weariness in her eyes, pushing past her glasses. Maybe she was just a little paranoid since a few of her far-out cameras were shut-off. Or, maybe, she was hoping for some action to spice up her life.

No matter what-

_Something moved._

She caught it out of the corner of her eye, blinking away the cloudiness and readjusting her glasses. As she refocused, she deflated. There was nothing there. Her overactive mind raced so much she tricked herself. She looked at the small desk, tracing over it with predatory eyes. But there was nothing there. No movement, no light---nothing.

She went to click away.

_"Stop."_ The human behind her ordered. She gazed back at him, confused. "Can you zoom in on that desk?"

_Did he see something too?_

"W-What?"

"Zoom. In. Here." The Judge stabbed a finger at the desk---more specifically, the computer on top of it. Alphys thought he was crazy but did it anyway.

The Judge squinted at the screen, beckoning the doctor away. He brought his face close to the monitor, staring at the meek little table nestled in the corner.

"Is this live footage?" He inquired.

"Y-Yes. Why?"

"We need to get down there. There is something down there." He belted out. "Look!" He pointed at the desk. "What's wrong with this? What sticks out to you?"

Alphys tried---she really did---to see what this human meant. Nothing stuck out to her; there was no mess, no leftover scraps, nothing out of the ordinary.

"The computer," Iudex advised. "It doesn't have a cord."

He was right. The blocky, ancient tower had no wires coming out the back. Upon further analysis, there was little to no dust clotted into the keys, and the mouse's white exterior was untouched. She looked closer and noticed, none of the letters were in the right places. The keyboard was inverted, twisted, oblong.

"What the hell..."

She panned the camera over to get a better look.

A white blur raced away from the desk, leaving it empty. The computer was gone, uncovering the folded, dog-eared papers underneath. Alphys jumped backward, a freezing cold ting riding her spine. A thin line of sweat trickled down her forehead. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to calm down. The human next to her merely tilted his head at the screen.

"It didn't leave yet." He whispered into the dark incisively.

The screen crackled with static the second after, fizzling with feedback, visible static, that overtook the screen. Alphys' breath hitched as she trembled. The strange, macabre noise of clicking reverberated out of the speakers attached to the desktop, and Alphys whimpered.

The static cleared back, showing the room. Nothing was amiss and the... _thing_...seemed to have left. The doctor stood up, gulping down the terror, ready to trace it through the lower level. But the human blocked her, holding out one thick arm to grasp her shoulder.

"It didn't leave."

She spared a glance to him.

"W-W-We h-have to t-track it."

"It didn't leave yet."

The two waited. Ten seconds, twenty seconds, thirty. Nothing happened, nothing moved. Everything was fine. Everything was fine, and Alphys needed to catch up to it on the cameras before she lost her nerve. So, she ducked under the human's arm.

"Wait." The human sang into the terrifying darkness. "Watch it."

The camera bubbled with static again, a brassy _tick-tick-tick._ The scattered pixels became pacified, however, when a thin white streak began _crawling_ up the lens. Alphys stared, wide-eyed, in fear as the appendage ascended.

_Then another followed._

There were two rail-thin, rake-like, chattering fingers caressing the sides of the screen. The doctor's mouth fell agape, and she took a step back, bumping into the flushed fabric of the Judge's cloak.

The two fingers proceeded to scratch at the camera, probing it, groping it curiously. Alphys could not tear her eyes away from the screen, observing the being as it pulled the camera down. The cone of vision took a second to refocus.

_Eight more fingers joined in, forcefully bringing the camera's nose downward._

The jelly-like consistency of the creature's skin was what first set Alphys off. It was egg-shell white, as clean as paper, and stretchy like glue. She almost mistook it for one of her Amalgamates.

It was the odd, black cloth curling off of it that alerted her. She had no records of something like that. It looked similar to a white sheet, a comical ghost, except it had a flap of ebony...something curtailing off its behind.

Its head had no separation from its torso---no lines, no deviation of shape---just a small nub hanging from the right side of its body. Another white wire came out from the left side of its body, flopping down to the floor, wiggling around as it shuffled soundlessly.

Whatever it was, it was huge. Alphys could see, even with the quarter of its body sticking into the camera's vision, that it dwarfed even King Asgore. Despite its height, the creature was not broad and remained only slightly wider than the doctor herself. The human next to her seemed bigger.

The creature bobbed its head side-to-side, and another static sound screeched through the speakers. The creature slunk out of sight, leaving the camera's mechanical workings to fix its position. Only a second after, the static stopped.

It went _ping-ping-reek,_ like an old, squeaky hinge struggling to open. There was a _sha-shing,_ like a sword, then a _hiss,_ like a snake. _Bom, bom, bom,_ like a heart beating. And, finally, a quiet, shaky word. "Kyrnk."

The camera groaned as it was torn from its socket rapidly, and the last image she caught was the wiring pulling apart, sparks of electricity spiraling down past her vision.

The doctor jumped out of her own scales, backing up fearfully as the white box on the overlay turned red, offline. Alphys gaped at the computer for a long period, entranced in thought, analyzing the image of the creature---she knew it wasn't an Amalgamate. It wasn't one of her mistakes---which made it all the more dangerous, Alphys knew---but lifted a burden off her heavy shoulders. She had no shame in this one, no history.

But she still had to do something about it, and the only way to do that would be to go down the elevator. The elevator, the hidden elevator, the elevator she purposefully disguised as her bathroom---that elevator.

She perked up.

She didn't want to show the human her mistakes, the Amalgamates. She knew she wouldn't be leaving that floor if she did.

_But the creature was on the floor above!_

Yes, her camera display overlay listed a dozen and one floors. But the Amalgamates were on the fourteenth floor, hidden from sight. She could circumvent the problem!

"W-We have to go down there-" The human gently squeezed her arm.

"Wait a moment. Let us discuss this before we go headlong into the situation." The Judge intervened, leaving the doctor to gulp. "...it was waiting in that room---the only one with a camera undamaged." Iudex shook his head underneath his hood. "I don't think it's a trap. It would have been better to leave us in the dark." The Judge was silent for a skip, scowling at the computer. "No. It's not an invite either---that thing wasn't trying to get us down there." The Judge stood rigid.

_"Ha."_ He chortled humorously. _"It's telling us that what we need is elsewhere."_

_This human is scary,_ Alphys decided. _He knew too much and had an odd mind._

"..." The Judge cocked his head at the scientist. "Is there a floor under that one?" He questioned, causing her breath to stop. "It pointed the camera down."

_If there was ever a moment where the phrase 'stuck between a rock and a hard place' would be adequate, it would be this one,_ Alphys joked mentally.

It had to do with the Amalgamates. It always had to do with them. That was the only reason why something would go wrong on Level Fourteen. They were the only thing down there except-

_Except for the DT Extractor._

But no one would ever use it. The machine was hulking, gigantic, and would take too much power. The magic needed could not be sustained by the current power lines. The earth-shattering amount would surely send a wave through the pipes and damage-

_Damage all four generators._

...

Someone was on Level Fourteen. Someone was messing with the DT Extractor. Someone who knew how to work around her safeguards, how to get past the mechanical problems. Only Sans and her knew how to operate it, and Sans was at the CORE, helping fix the power. And she was right there.

Someone was on Level Fourteen.

_And Alphys had an idea who._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what that creature was. I hope I described it well enough.
> 
> Anywho, three more after this, before Iudex's story is over. 
> 
> \---The Weaver  
> P.S. I like that name. Weaver. Weaving the tale. I like it.


	38. The Dark Descent (Part. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moth is a forgotten dream.

The elevator's doors hissed as they slid open, unveiling the dark recesses of the laboratory.

Level Fourteen opened up into a simple hallway, one littered with cracks and dim lighting. On the walls, screens displayed messages, journal entries that painted pictures of what happened down in the labs. After you passed a handful of them, Level Fourteen took a turn to the left.

A single set of footsteps provided the only sound in the dilapidated building, the distinct clatter echoing down the narrow corridors. A short stretch of emptiness laid before the foyer, a lone vending machine standing vigil over the door next to it. In the corners, two dead plants slouched.

Dr. Gaster sighed, not pleased with the state of his workshop and not amused it had been tampered with. He preferred his choice of internal decor---that being a few couches and televisions---to the blandness he saw in front of him.

He shook his head as he followed the right-hand hallway, rounding another bend, and kept his hand interlocked behind his back as he entered the main room. His eye lights dwindled as he took it in.

This room had not changed much, he found out, as it still housed the subject's quarters. His thoughts strayed darker as he counted the beds, trying to remember whose bed was whom, and came across a piddling thing. He starkly remembered having a half-dozen subjects under his care, yet there were nine beds in the room. He elected to ignore it.

He slunk around the grouping of cots, casting back one last morose look as he crossed into the next hallway---the one that led to the subject of his expedition. He made no sound as he stepped down to the project room, black coat shimmering with his essence.

The doctor admired it, the skull-like contraption, as he minced to the front of it, skirting the edge mindfully. The Extractor hung heavily from durable cables, ones that provided power transportation from the device and to the device. However, the machine stayed dark, unpowered, even as Gaster's eye blazed purple.

The two voids that mimicked the eyes of the beast glowed back.

 **"Ah,"** Gaster smiled ruefully. **"You've stayed all this time, haven't you?"** The machine did not respond. **"Worry not, child. I have come to fix things, fix you."**

The purple orbs in the Extractor's orbitals were set alight for a second, then faded down, red to white. The Royal Scientist nodded, smiling appreciatively at the skull.

Gaster fiddled around in the pockets of his lab coat, thumbing through the contents. He had assumed a solid form for this endeavor, as goop tended to clog the inner workings of the machine quite readily, so he had some trouble with the finer, delicate movements of phalanges. He managed, though, as he pulled his badge out of his pocket. The gilded surface twinkled.

The doctor's face went blank as he chucked the badge at the skull. A white tendril lashed out to catch it, the movement incredibly precise and swift.

 **"I assume you know what to do with that?"** There was no complaint from the inside of the machine. **"Perfect. Get the cameras while you are out."**

Following those commands, Gaster split from the first subject, readying the stage for his final piece. The chips were falling soon, and he, ever the diligent worker, was determined to be on top.

Gaster would get his desire, one way or another.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doors of the elevator whimpered as they opened, the crash damaging their internal workings. They hadn't been in the elevator for five seconds before the speakers crackled with a warped warning, talking about some kind of malfunction. Before they knew it, they were in free-fall down the shaft, crashing down to the bottom of the dark tunnel.

Iudex wobbled considerably, finding his hand a place on the wall as he calmed his stomach. " _Fucking_ motion sick-" He retched. He felt light, feather-like---like he would float away any moment. Then, the weight of gravity collapsed him to the floor, a wet thump booming through the dark hallways as the Judge laid spread on the floor.

"Oh," He groaned miserably, sucking in huffs of air as his innards danced. The sounds he made reminded him of the sputtering engine of an old car, popping and thrumming, struggling to turn over. Which, despite the typical descriptors of nausea, was a problem. "If I believed in Hell, that would be the elevator ride down." Despite his situation, he stuck in a sarcastic quip.

The monster fared much better.

Alphys had the mind to use the railing provided to steady herself, and to great success. The lizard monster held on tightly and, despite a little whiplash on her arms, managed to land nicely. She, unlike Iudex, could walk afterward.

And walk she did, straight over to Iudex's side. "Oh, _oh my,_ are you okay?" She questioned, worried he was hurt. "Y-You didn't break anything, did you? I-I'm not an m-medical doctor, really."

"No," He responded quietly. "I'm just queasy, a tad."

"Will you b-be okay? There are...things...down here." Alphys reminded, causing Iudex to sit up. He kept his hand close to his mouth. Excellent foresight, it seemed, as another round of vomit made its presence known. He forced it back down with a little effort.

"We are safe," He assured her, giving her a side-long glance through the darkness. The lab had no light besides the faint, drawling rattle of a discarded flashlight. "We are alone in here, for now."

"W-We know they're out there. A-All of them." She stammered that last past. "We should be moving."

"No, no," The Judge waved off her urgency. "Grant me a moment to myself, doctor. We can afford it."

"B-But it's too dark, and they could be a-a-around the corners already." She argued back, yanking on the human's sleeves. He dead-weighted. "We need to p-power through this n-now."

 _"While you still have the nerve?"_ He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" She inquired curiously, peering through the darkness.

"Nevermind me, just mumbling to myself." He deflected. "Ah, just trust me, we are alone." He sensed nothing. While that wouldn't mean much, as people can elude others easily, he wasn't talking about his normal sight. No matter the light level, SOULs cannot be hidden for long.

There was only one SOUL in the tight corner the two inhabitated.

Alphys' SOUL glowed vibrantly, as Iudex had learned all monster SOULs did. Sure, hers had considerably more sins packed onto it than others, but it was still beaming rays. But he knew that looks were deceiving, knew that not all was right with the monster's SOUL.

"Huh, go grab the flashlight, doctor. I'm ready to move." Alphys stuttered out a nervous affirmative before heading over, daintily raising the flashlight into the darkness. Iudex carefully brought himself up. "And keep an ear out." He warned. "That thing may be lurking about, ready to take us unawares."

The two began a long and tense march down the hallways, both jumping at any and every sound. It wasn't long before Iudex summoned his scythe to his side, stance poised to strike. The glittering blade attached to the haft seemed dark in the abyssal lighting, the metal boring without the glint. Iudex's baby blue eyes stayed calm, steady, unphased by the threat of danger.

Alphys, on the other hand, did not seem like the collected person in this horror movie. Her hands shook as she panned the flashlight over the corridors, occasionally scanning their behinds. Her breathing was quiet but noticeably straining, and she tapped across the floor frenetically, struggling to match Iudex's stride.

The first real room they entered was some sort of foyer. There were two branching paths and a large door in the middle. The door had four strange symbols on it, or maybe there were divots. Iudex could not tell, as Alphys brushed by it.

She moved to the left-hand side, and Iudex followed. This hallway had a small, meager light coming from a monitor on the wall. The text was green, slowly scrolling to the right like a newscast, showing the lines that didn't fit on the screen.

Iudex cleared his throat. "Ahem." Alphys turned in the darkness. "Please, one second. I need to catch my breath." The monster nodded.

**ENTRY NUMBER 6: ASGORE asked everyone outside the city for monsters that had "fallen down." Their bodies came in today. They're still comatose...and soon, they'll all turn into dust. But what happens if I inject "determination" into them? If their SOULs persist after they perish, then... freedom might be closer than we all thought.**

"Falling down?" Iudex questioned out-loud. "Now that is a phrase I never expected to hear down here." He knew of 'falling down' from the Other Lands. Many monsters came to the deserts that way. But it wasn't just monsters that died by Falling. The older mages, the ones more attuned to the world's magic, followed the same pattern as monsters.

That flaw long since forgot, was phased out by the continuous evolution of mages. But these monsters still suffered from it, still died from it. Someone tried to reverse it, tried to save the commodious resource of SOULs. But did they succeed?

"I'm ready," Alphys murmured as they walked. "Where are we going? Anywhere in particular?" Iudex inquired as he summoned the feather. " _Away_ from anywhere in particular?"

The lizard stayed quiet as they entered the next room.

Iudex paused, silently placing a hand on Alphys' shoulder. "Stop," He commanded, whispering. He pointed the feather across the room, over the three operating tables. Alphys glanced up at him oddly.

He approached the sinks cautiously, weapon at the ready. He sensed SOULs nearby. He started by opening the cabinets of the first sink. There were only ancient bottles of soap and detergent, nothing else. He moved to the next. It was the same, save for some medical tools. They were nothing he recognized---some gnarly, grotesque looking instruments with blades.

It was the last sink that set the Judge off. As soon as he touched the steel handles of the cabinets, his cloak pulsed in distress. The red fabric shot dual tendrils into the bed of the sink's basin, eliciting a piercing, pained yowling. The Judge slipped backward, dodging the first attack of the enemy.

The monster in front of him was something out of Lovecraftian Horror. Its skin was melted and oozing, stretching in unnatural ways, shifting every second. Iudex could make out a mouth and a few eyes before it struck again, attempting to ram itself into the Judge.

He did not react fast enough to dodge the monster, and it crashed into him like a falling tree, slamming him back against the wall, knocking the feather out of his grip. It hovered over him menacingly, bouncing up and diving back down, cramming him into the corner roughly. A dozen slimy fingers trailed over his body, ripping at the cloak, pulling apart the seams angrily.

He heard nothing but a buzz inside his head, _"Come join the fun."_ It redoubled its efforts, yanking as hard as it could at his only protection. The cloak whimpered in his head, hissing weakly. He could spot the hem sharpen and rise, moving to strike at the creature before flopping back to the floor, exhausted.

He tried summoning his scythe, but the monster snatched up his hands, dragging them closer together. His attempt to pull out his weapon rendered useless, Iudex reverted to a simple plan. Push it away.

He struggled with all his might, laboring against the monster furiously, shoving it away harshly. The monster budged just enough, allowing Iudex to free a hand. He lifted it above his head, ready to summon the scythe. He had second thoughts instantly, remembering the odd angle. Instead, he brought his elbow into his ribs, holding the back of his palm to his right cheek.

The feather coalesced in his closed fist, the glow radiating into the obsidian dark, blinding light beating away the shadows. The creature on top of him howled in pain as the light glanced into its eyes, burning, staggering it away. Iudex scrambled forward, closing the gap quickly, shining the radiance directly into the monster's face.

It backed away.

"I-I-It's working!" Alphys exclaimed, dropping something as she approached. It made a metallic ting, rolling away. Iudex figured it was some kind of trash can. "Uh, k-keep doing it! Maybe it w-will g-g-go away!" Her voice was unsteady, scared, as though she didn't know this thing would be down here.

Iudex assented, holding his left hand to his chin to guard as his right moved toward the thing. _"STOP!"_ It wailed painfully. The sound was grating on the ears, like static through a TV. Iudex took another few steps forward.

The monster bumped against the rim of the sink, screaming pathetically. It tried to turn around, to dodge the feather's light, but its features just melted to its backside. It seems it couldn't escape.

That feeling tripled as the cloak finally recovered, chains of dark cloth slithering across the floor, lashing up and around the monster. The fabric restraints grabbed ahold of it, dragging it to the dusty tiled ground, where it flailed one last time. _"PLEASE! LEAVE US ALONE."_ It pleaded in Iudex's head. _"IT BEGS YOU."_

Iudex blinked.

Shaking his head, he crossed the final few steps, jamming the point of the feather into the creature's largest orifice. The monster shrieked, trying to break out of its holding. The feather sent shockwaves through the air, and the Judge could feel his SOUL shaking, wherever it may be.

Soon, he could see nothing but white.

 _"Father,"_ A voice called. _"Will little brother be okay?"_

 **"...What does it matter to you? You aren't real."** Another voice responded slowly. Iudex felt like he knew the voice but couldn't pick it out. **"And neither is it. None of you are real, M-3."**

The distant crackle of a speaker resounded through the dreamscape.

_"Father-"_

**_"Doctor."_** The voice corrected, sounding a little defensive.

 _"...Doctor, can he continue?"_ 'M-3' questioned worriedly. The doctor did not respond. _"He is so fragile-"_

M-3 choked out a gasp as a shuffle of movement was heard.

 **"The subject is not a 'he.' The subject is not a _person!_ "** The doctor spat scathingly. **"That is the second time today. Is C-2 still filling your heads with his nonsense? Is it still trying to convince you of some greater purpose in life?"** The doctor threw M-3 down, letting him thud against the floor. **"...I suppose I could knock these notions out of C-2's skull. After all, we have a whole new scope of experiments."**

 _"Doctor, please,"_ M-3 implored. _"I...it begs you! Please, don't punish C-2!"_

 **"You know better than to raise your voice at me, M-3."** The doctor stated. **"C-2's charm is too high for an object."** The sound of rustling papers preceded the removal of a marker's cap. The whiteboard squeaked as the doctor drew. **"I have no choice but to use the Bleed on him. Maybe he will end up like R-4; a good subject."**

_"Doctor, stop-"_

Iudex yanked the feather away from the creature. M-3 stumbled back as the cloak unraveled, blankly staring up at the Judge. Faint distress was present on its face before it disappeared into the sink, eggshell goop swirling down the drain.

A red glimmer shot up into the air after it, and Iudex caught it between his clasped hands. A crimson key, barely dented or scratched.

Iudex awkwardly passed it to Alphys.

"Do you have any idea what the FUCK that was!?" Iudex raised his voice. The lizard flinched back. "We came down here to stop an intruder, and I sincerely doubt that was it."

"I-I-" Alphys stuttered. "I don't know."

Iudex scrutinized her SOUL, glaring directly into her chest. Her SOUL did not waver, firm in all places. She was telling the truth. But Iudex was on a roll already.

"Then what the hell are you hiding, doctor!?" He struck out, grabbing her by her lab coat collar. He lifted her effortlessly, banging her against the wall. _"My patience wears thin with every moment."_

The lizard monster clawed at his shrouded arms, dull talons not breaking the thread. Alphys sputtered frenzied breaths, kicking and shaking, trying to break the Judge's grip. The poor girl was terrified, the whites of her eyes magnified by her glasses. Iudex didn't need light to see them.

Drenched in sweat, the doctor was already off-kilter in the laboratory. She tensed under his unforgiving grasp, trembling like a leaf. Her whole body fluttered like a baby bird trying to fly; useless wastes of energy.

Iudex had enough of her whining, hoisting her higher up the wall. _"Spill."_ He commanded violently. The doctor heaved air in bursts, trying to form words. The doctor's weak scratching lost strength as she struggled to breathe.

The Judge rolled his eyes, letting his arms relax. He settled Alphys down to the ground with a huff, dusting off her coat and fixing her collar. He patted her shoulders, turning away.

He sighed. "We need to talk, doctor." He sat down on the operating table. The cushioning was highly uncomfortable. The Royal Scientist whimpered in her little spot. Iudex invited her over, slapping the space next to him. The lizard cautiously made her way over.

And the two sat in silence as Alphys gathered herself.

But she never began.

"You know," Iudex decided he should start, make her feel more comfortable. "I've done bad things, too. Bad things for good causes, bad things for bad causes." Iudex chuckled grimly. "No matter how you spin them, they still weigh on you. They still exist. They're still moths---their chance to be butterflies are gone."

Iudex listened to the silence of the world, closing his eyes. It was his breathing and Alphys', two lone noises in the void of silence. The smell of mothballs and year-old antiseptic reminded him of the fetid scent of rotting flesh. The rubbery padding of the table felt plump in all the wrong ways---like a flower tilted to the wrong side of its pot.

"What I do, my day to day---it isn't nice," Iudex admitted. "It isn't clean. Or virtuous." Murder is hard to justify. "It's...tiring. Exhausting, really." Iudex huffed a laugh. "I've been doing this for longer than I've been keeping track."

Iudex hummed in thought.

"I know I'm going to hell." Iudex finally voiced, tone weighted. "I have already been there once. And trust me, I'm NOT keen on returning." He pawed at his neck, adjusting a tuft of cloth. "I'm not afraid of it; well, I am, but it isn't the reason I live by." Iudex swept his hood off his head, blowing a tangle of hair away from his eyes. "I have a daughter up here---friends, family, colleagues who depend on me."

Iudex leaned back, exhaling a stiff breath.

"I don't dream anymore. No, my sleep is full of nightmares." Iudex frowned. "Nightmares of the past that would be better left in the past." The human traced his hands along with the burns on his face. "Dreams are reserved for the future. My future is a moth---I have no dreams left. Only goals."

He turned to Alphys, gently taking up her hands.

"Do you still have dreams?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it has been a long while. Simply put, my life is lacking passion. I wouldn't call it me being depressed, but when the only thing that makes me smile is Hollow Knight, it is pretty bad out here. Speaking of Hollow Knight, I'm sad that the Knight never lives after the end. I think. I like Hornet, I do, and I don't mind playing her in Silk Song, but I love the Knight. Cute little beetle thing. Adorable bug.
> 
> I don't like the Palace though. Too many sawblades. The Pale King is 100% a sadist. 
> 
> I'm going to try my best to crank out these last two chapters, but there is a lot to cover. Or, more uncover. I'm thinking Chapter 39 would be over the six subjects and Gaster while Chapter 40 would wrap up Gaster and get us into the King Battle. Then, finally, Iudex can rest easy. He was never meant to be the main character, just the connector. I can't wait for Carmine to come out and play,
> 
> -The Author  
> P.S.   
> Quirrel is my best friend. But, I'm still going to talk to him at Blue Lake. He deserves a rest. And in Hallownest, you can only rest when you die. Goodbye Quirrel. May you rest in peace, my friend.


	39. The Dark Descent (Part. 3)

"So," Iudex began. "You tried to cheat death---for your kingdom, for its people? And you made a mistake?" Iudex recapped, taking a deep breath of the acrid, musty air permeating through the groaning lab. The table under him dug into his thighs, and Iudex was more than happy to get off of it.

Alphys shrunk beside him, nodding daintily, shying away from the human. She had managed to keep calm through her story, expertly reciting it, not breaking cadence once. She had practiced it, aware the whole situation would be uncovered one day.

Her rail-frame glasses sparkled with moisture, and her tail wrapped around her torso, the lizard hugging it to her face. The end rested next to a protrusion on her head, a spike---the one her eyeglasses hooked around. It trembled slightly.

Her coat ruffled from the movement, wrinkled like old parchment. The white garment clung to her legs and tail, strained as she curled up, though the upper portion puffed around her chest and neck. The incumbent scientist's scales had a sheen of sweat, though the alcove was colder than outside.

She rubbed her hands together, shifting as she looked up at Iudex. Beyond her cloudy lenses, her eyes sparkled ferociously, a torch of anticipation a regret, but also, deep down, some relief. Her face softened after she exposed herself, her features dimming down, making her look much more vulnerable.

She chuckled three times. "Hello?"

Iudex blinked once, letting out an embarrassed sigh. The monster giggled shakily, voice wavering as Iudex slid off the table. She gulped back the bile in her throat, forcing her eyes closed as she brought her tail to her side. With one shuttering breath, Alphys clasped her hands, shooting them down to grip at the cushioning.

Iudex merely shook his head.

"Huh, I see no point in punishing you for this." Alphys cranked an eye open. Then, another. Her spikes pulled backward in curiosity, her shady pupils narrowing. "But!" Iudex raised a lazy finger. "You have to promise me something."

Alphys tilted her head, fingers tensing into the table. "W-What?"

Iudex pulled his hood up, lifting the feather to his face. Despite the radiant aura of the relic being enough for Alphys to have to squint, she could not make out the face of the man.

"After this," His arm---the one holding the feather---swung out in a half-circle around the room. He motioned all around, accentuating his point. "You come clean." Alphys crumpled a little at that. "And, you help these..."

"Oh, uh, Amalgamates," Alphys said. Iudex nodded.

"These _Amalgamates,_ and make them whole again." The Judge finished, bringing the feather back to his cheek. The scientist leaned forward. "Do we have a deal?" Iudex reached his hand out fluidly, and Alphys reciprocated. The Judge smiled behind his hood, the expression satisfied and hopeful.

He was glad he didn't have to kill her.

"So," Iudex started. "Are you ready to continue? We still have a lot of ground to cover, and we have wasted too much time." The Judge summoned his weapon to his side, letting the haft rest on the floor. "And time is of the essence."

Alphys nodded, clambering off the table with a little difficulty. The two went the way they came, Iudex scanning the rooms with rapid AdCHECKS. Eventually, one had to hit something hidden. Oddly enough, he couldn't see the SOUL of that other monster. SOUL Sight wouldn't be much help here, he supposed.

They made it to the end of the other hallway safely but paused as the room opened up into a larger chamber. Beds topped with red quilts and fluffy pillows dominated the room, and Alphys squeaked nervously. Iudex noticed plaques on the ends of the beds, but the runes were weathered and unintelligible.

Iudex hissed as he kicked the dog bowl. Another look at Alphys yielded her comment. "E-Endogeny. It's- They're- uh, a dog. A dog." Iudex thought back to the dog food bag upstairs. That made more sense now.

The two came across a fork in the road. They had just begun a quick debate when a small _clang_ sounded, coming from the left door. Iudex motioned towards the door, herding Alphys behind him. Another few noises sounded, and Iudex lowered his stance, slipping along the balls of his feet quietly. Alphys, already a meek creature, snuck with him, carefully making sure her claws didn't tap the floor.

Iudex peeked around another door, noting the slow movement behind the curtain. He started into the room but sidetracked as a louder, metallic tunk came from further down the hall. Alphys tugged on his cloak, and the Judge turned to face her slowly.

She waved her left hand at him, motioning for him to come down. Iudex listened attentively as she whispered into his ear. "Down the hall." She said. "Extractor."

Iudex nodded, stalking past the doorway and further down the corridor.

Iudex took a moment to appreciate the scene; a tall, dark figure stood on a black platform, a tool in its clutches. It fiddled with something in front of it, twisting knobs and tightening bolts. It flicked a lever, a dim blue light flashing over its cracked, white face.

Iudex observed it for a moment more before he blanched.

Dr. Gaster's black coat glowed with an obsidian pulse, speckles of blackness splitting off into the air. The doctor stood at average height, albeit a smidge higher. His fractured shell of a face strained in concentration as he used the tool to pull at some wires.

The monster wore what appeared to be a gray turtleneck sweater underneath his lab coat, and the collar hugged up under his chin. It, too, had an uneasy look about it. He wore slacks, the same color as the sweater, with elegant dress shoes that shimmered and sparkled.

His coat fell around his knees, not nearly as long as Iudex's cloak, and the sleeves barely hid his sharp filed phalanges from sight. Two craters anchored in the backs of his palms, entirely see-through. The surfaces of his hands were stained and oily, as was the front of his pants.

Iudex moaned at the thought of having to suffer this idiot again.

 **"Are you done admiring me?"** Gaster inquired, pausing his work to glance at the two. **"I have a plan I'm supposed to explain here. Our deadline is approaching."**

Iudex rolled his eyes, stepping forward into the room. "Again? Can't you give up?"

 **"I am a Thespian as much as I am a scientist,"** Gaster stated. **"The show must go on, as they say."** The doctor finished fiddling with the odd machine, wiping his hands off on his coat. **"But even I have limits I can reach."**

Iudex gave a scoffing laugh. "So, you mean to say that this is the climax? The end of the play? Well, maybe for you." The Judge raised his scythe, taking gathering steps forward.

 **"Oh, please."** Gaster let out a titter. **"Au contraire, this is the encore..."** Iudex lunged forward. **"my little Red Reaper."** Gaster reached out.

Iudex felt his SOUL for the first time in a long time. Not just the feeling that he always gets when someone uses magic on him, but his actual, genuine SOUL.

Iudex froze mid-air as the scythe's point nearly collided with the scientist. Dr. Gaster grinned up at the Judge, watching as Iudex floundered to break out.

The more he thrashed, however, the more pressure he felt weigh on him. Whatever Gaster was doing, he could _feel_ his HP drop.

 **"Remember the saying, 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'?"** Gaster questioned Iudex. **"Well, Mr. Stanton,"** Iudex gawked at the doctor, bewildered. **"There is someone who truly loathes you. Someone who claims you stole something of theirs, just as you stole something of mine."**

Iudex pondered the monster's words, halting his attempts to escape. He doesn't steal anything. At least, not literally. But who would be powerful enough to grant the doctor this sort of strength?

Not even the greatest mages could hamper the Judge for long. Such an ability stemmed from his connection to his SOUL. A SOUL he did not have in him. Distance allowed him to diminish the effects. And there is no greater distance than the world and the...

The Other Lands.

_My little Red Reaper._

No.

A coincidence, surely.

 **"Allow me to make it clearer."** Gaster offered. **"I want my life back. Someone wants something you have. They can provide for me if I provide for them. Understand?"**

Iudex understood.

"You made a deal with a Lord?" He spat. "With the Bird?"

 **"Oh, not with the Bird directly, of course. He is quite the tunnel-visioned monarch."** Gaster shook his head, baring into Iudex's blue eyes with mirth. **"The eldest Lord was the better option; two _birds_ with one stone."**

Gaster chuckled, gesturing to the machine.

**"No more resets, and no more you."**

As Iudex began to float over to the machine, he shot a glance back at Alphys.

But she was already gone.

Iudex turned back to the doctor with his lips turned up into a snarl. The doctor chuckled, maneuvering him in front of the frightening machine. Iudex tucked his head further into his cloak.

 **"C-2?"** The doctor called out. **"Take care of this cretin."** As an afterthought, Gaster uttered one final order. **"Take him to the other room. I don't want his blood in my machine."**

Licks of white crept out from behind Iudex, wrapping around his arms and legs. Gaster let go of the magic once he was sure the Judge was secure, returning to the machine.

Iudex struggled against the physical binding, but it clung to him like adhesive, glued to him with slack whatsoever. The monster carried him down the hallway.

Eventually, as the lactose acid burned his limbs, Iudex resigned himself. Once in the hallway, C-2 threw him down to the floor, allowing him a moment to recover.

Iudex scrambled to turn around and face the creature. It was even goopier in person, as a distinct trail of white led back to the extractor. Its 'face' did not change as it slunk forward, arms poised to strike him.

As it struck, Iudex moved, summoning his scythe to block.

Another white flash dashed past, scooping C-2 up in its clutches and shaking it like a chew toy. Flecks of slobber rained down onto the Judge, and he brought his forearm over his face to block.

A howling shriek whipped through the corridor as the monster mauled between the jaws of the creature. Iudex spared a look at the Amalgamate as it strode a few feet out of range.

Endogeny looked vastly different than Iudex could ever imagine. Firstly, it didn't look like a dog. It had the same stance, yes, and he could see silhouettes of animals between its many legs, but it had no mouth, a strangely deformed tail, and two peaks for ears.

The Amalgamate trampled C-2 underneath its powerful legs, stomping the monster into separate groups of glop just to watch it reform again. And, with curiosity in its step, the dog proceeded to do it again.

_It was playing with C-2._

While it was distracted, Iudex grabbed up his scythe, rushing back into the Extractor room. As if on cue, a _pop_ sounded just behind him. Iudex hit the brakes, checking why Sans was here.

Sans and the Captain were there, and Undyne was positively _fuming._

Annoyance and rage basked off of her, and Iudex could feel the air get hotter. He thought it odd until a handful of spears appeared behind her. Without any hesitation, Undyne roared, bounding through the threshold rapidly.

_Clunk-zwip-zap, thunk._

Iudex shook his head at the skeleton, who merely laughed it off. "Yeah, shit went down in the Capital. Asgore is down her ass 'bout it." Sans shrugged. "Might even be suspended if the culprit isn't caught. Who knows?"

Sans chuckled ironically. "Well, that's what I told her might happen."

Iudex rolled his eyes, stepping into the Extractor room. Undyne stood over the tattered black coat, heaving. There was no sight of the doctor, but his tool laid next to his discarded jacket. And the both of them sat next to the pile of debris that was the machine.

All of the spears she summoned ended up gutting the skull-like contraption, and Iudex appreciated that it looked more like Gaster now.

"HE FUCKING RAN AWAY!!!" Undyne screamed, yanking at her hair. "MY PAY IS GOING DOWN THE DRAIN!!! ALL OF MY RAMEN!!! ALL OF MY HAIR PRODUCTS!!!" The captain fell to her knees, crumbling. "Everything..."

Then, like a switch, she hopped up again, bouncing frenetically.

"IMMA KILL HIS ASS!!! HE'S FUCKING DEAD." She whirled around, grumbling as she passed the two. The distant sound of destruction followed as she tore through Level Fourteen.

"Someone's overreacting." Sans joked.

"How did you even know where we were?" Iudex interrogated. Sans simply shrugged again, giving him a half-smirk.

"Maybe, just maybe," Sans started. "I figured out what happened at the CORE and came to check it out."

"Why'd you bring Undyne?" Iudex further inspected, kneeling next to the doctor's lab coat. Dollops of black liquid seeped into the cloth of his cloak.

"Well," Sans began. "Uh," The skeleton blinked. Once, then twice. "I don't...really know why. I guess I thought we'd need the muscle?"

Iudex narrowed his eyes at Sans distrustingly. "Who told you we needed help?" Iudex jerked back. "Alphys!" He facepalmed. "Of course, she didn't just run away. She got the Amalgamates to help and then called you!" Iudex sighed. He was glad she was here.

He turned to follow Undyne.

Sans blinked again. "Alphys?" Sans whispered. "She didn't..."

The skeleton debated for a moment longer before simply ignoring his gut feeling.

Whatever told him that his dad was in danger, he was grateful.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"E-E-Endog-geny! Let. It. GO!" Alphys commanded, waggling her finger at the humongous canine. The dog simply let go of the creature, whimpering.

The thing leaped up sprightly, dashing away from the dog monster. Endogeny trotted after it, jaws--- _orifice_ closing around the creature's torso. Alphys moaned into her clasped hands.

"Let it... Drop it!" She yelled at Endogeny. The admonishment worked, and they once again left the other monster to scurry away, wistfully trailing after it with their eye. The giant canine plopped on the floor, tucking its legs under itself.

Alphys sighed heavily, digging her fingers under her stocky glasses to rub at her eyes in frustration. The Amalgamate cocked its head, then rolled over, simulating a panting noise as it pawed at the air.

"Yes," Alphys muttered. "We need to-to go back. See if the human needs any h-help." Alphys padded up to the head of the Amalgamate. "And we c-can get you a treat!" The dog's ears perked up. It flailed, rolling back and standing up. Endogeny stood at attention. "Great! Let's...Let's go, then."

Alphys turned, waddling back to the extractor as fast as she could.

"What the fuck..." A voice called out. Alphys froze, raising her head to face the captain. Undyne's one eye split in surprise---shock, even. It hid a veiled expression of horror. Her glance flickered between Endogeny and Alphys, and Alphys swallowed, knowing that this would be a long night.

Further down the hall, past the love birds, Sans and Iudex paced toward the pair. Iudex didn't react to the scene, as he already knew about the Amalgamate, but Sans made an odd gagging noise. The Judge patted his shoulder.

"It's okay," Iudex assured. "It was a mistake Alphys has to fix, and she will," The Judge smiled amicably. "I know it."

Sans gave him a strange look.

"Yeah," Sans' eye sockets narrowed, and his eye lights dwindled. "You're a Judge, too, and all." The skeleton wrapped his hand around Iudex's forearm. "That reminds me..."

Iudex grinned toothily down at the skeleton, a condescending, all-knowing look in his ocean-eyes. The Judge nodded, running one last AdCHECK over Sans, who shivered from the piercing magic.

"What," Iudex mocked lightly. "Need to fast-track your plan to get me alone?"

The skeleton grumbled, teleporting them away.

The beautiful hall's light shone over the Judge, the stained glass panes weaving intricate designs over his blood-red cloak. The warm sunshine felt like a blanket of soft fleece on his face and hands, the feeling relaxing and welcome. He detested heat more than anything else, but sunlight rarely ticked him off.

His boots made a clear clack as he turned toward the decorated window panes, admiring both the rune hammered into his eyes and the wonderful rays peeking around it. Despite the sunlight, Iudex could still smell the fresh air, all of the scents from the surface absorbing into his mind. He could smell the fragrance of Golden Flowers, the citrus heady of wild grass. He could feel the coolness of the outside world and heard the distant sound of birds chirping as they sang their melodic songs.

It reminded him, distantly, of his first time waking up in the desert. Perfumes he had long since forgotten blasted him and now was the same, by different for one reason. In the desert, the sand reminded him of his fate; a prisoner of destiny. Now? Now, he remembered what he was working for---a better life, on the surface, with his family.

Sans, Papyrus, Frisk, Alphys, Undyne---they would all see the sun soon. They would all be happy. He would not fail them like he failed his siblings. There were no Lords here; no Gods. Only man.

"...Are you done?" Sans questioned. Despite the demeaning tone of his query, Sans was staring out the windows too, his eye lights large in awe. Iudex smiled, shaking his head.

"Not even close." The skeleton's surrogate father answered.

The two stood in silence for another minute, letting the feel of the moment wash over them. Iudex felt Sans stir beside him, Iudex felt the AdCHECK try to pry open his defenses. He glanced over to Sans, who ground his teeth in the effort. The Judge sighed.

"Fine," Iudex said, allowing himself to CHECKed by the monster Judge.

Sans blinked, leaning back a little as he stared into the human Judge's SOUL. The skeleton cocked his head as he read the Judge's information.

"Take your time," Iudex warned. "I'm sure it is longer than usual."

The skeleton shook his skull in astonishment.

"Huh," Sans provided. "I don't think this would be fair to you," Iudex gave a half-shrug. "All of that LV... but you're not even affected? What...how?"

"That's the problem," Iudex stated. "There's something wrong with me. I can't tell you what, though."

Sans took another second to ponder before asking his one question. "Where's your SOUL at?"

Iudex scoffed. "You're more observant than I thought." The human Judge prepared his response. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Sans repeated incredulously.

"I don't." The Judge reaffirmed. "I had the unfortunate experience of pissing off a Lord. Then, I was cursed." The Judge finally averted his gaze, staring down the long, straight corridor. "That's all there is to it."

Sans stepped away.

"And your Levels of Violence? Where'd you get them?" The skeleton paced further down the corridor. His voice echoed off the walls.

"Sinners. People who don't deserve the life they have." The human Judge didn't bother summoning his weapon, even as Sans readied his amplified magic.

"Do you deserve your life?" Sans ended, turning around to face the human. "Are you better than them all?"

Iudex didn't hesitate.

"No." The Judge admitted. "But I'm trying to be."

Sans scrutinized the Judge at a distance. The human faced him head-on, not trying to hide himself away or cower. His resolve sparked the monster Judge's curiosity, and he decided to take a risk. He teleported in front of the human.

"Show me-" The human Judge nodded before Sans could finish, sweeping his hood off. The skeleton traced over the burns accrued along the man's cheeks, bringing his gaze up to the human's blue pupils.

"Look, if you truly wish." Sans did, boring his JUDGEment into Iudex's---no, any person's most vulnerable weakness---their one true connection to the SOUL. The gateways to the being. The eyes.

"Say it again," Sans ordered seriously. "And you better mean it."

Iudex smiled a sad, down-trodden smile. "No. But I'm trying to be better."

Sans analyzed the Judge for another short period, eventually stepping away. Iudex gazed down at the monster, wondering what happens next. The skeleton answered, tugging on the sleeve of his cloak. He began walking to the end of the corridor, and Iudex slowly followed a couple of steps behind.

"You're not lying." Sans laughed a little. It sounded off. "So, I think it's time to meet the King, don't you?" Sans stopped. "Just don't be hasty, and everything will be A-okay."

Iudex blinked, inhaling heavily, steadying himself.

"Ready?" His son questioned.

Iudex exhaled.

"As ready as I'll ever be," He responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMN IT. I didn't click the upload chapter button last night and just realized now. My bad, y'all.
> 
> Anywho, this is going a little fast, and I apologize, but it is the final stretch and I want to get past it. 
> 
> -The Author  
> P.S.  
> I feel like a God defeating Nightmare King Grimm and Radiance so easily. Grimm was what got me into Hollow Knight (I'm a sucker for edgy, dramatic characters like Grimm) but the fucker refused to pay child support. So, I broke both his legs and took the money fair-and-square.


	40. Ascend Beyond the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End

"Heya," Sans called as the two of them entered the home.

It was a quaint little abode, though the bricks' coloring had faded to a sickly gray tint as if the stones themselves withered and aged. A bed of flattened flowers circled the path up to the door, the stems depressed and slouched. Their petals swung with a small draft.

Sans had teleported them just outside, noting out loud that it would be weird to walk in behind the King in his own home. Iudex shared that sentiment thoroughly. He wanted a friendly, amicable first meeting, and putting Asgore on edge would not be a good idea.

"Ah," A rumbling voice modulated from another room. "My Judge drops by for a visit." The dull sound of clicking followed. "Take a seat, my friend. I'm just tidying up these beautiful flowers." The King's voice rolled through the hallways, pleasantly coming over the two.

Sans nodded to the left, veering off silently. Iudex trudged along behind, careful to keep his footsteps light. As he laid eyes on the table, macabre humor fell upon him. The layout replicated Toriel's house, with a recliner placed in front of the fireplace and a bookshelf nestled into the corner. On top of the table, a small pot of Golden Flowers glimmered with droplets of moisture.

"Just a second!" Asgore sang from down the hallway. They heard another metallic _ping_ before a door closed, the King striding into the living room seconds later.

King Asgore, as the title suggested, ruled over the room. Even compared to Iudex, who himself was an extraordinarily tall person, he towered. If not for the slight hunch, his long, curving horns would nearly scrape the ceiling's boards.

His face consisted of a golden mane, hair sweeping outward in wide curls. His snout came out more than that of Toriel's, and two sharp teeth protruded as he smiled. A mop of unkempt hair creased around his head, pooling off of his cheeks and framing his hanging ears. A stray flower petal clung to his beard.

A set of gold-bronze pauldrons shone in the bright light, and a winding cape flowed from under them, covering his torso and legs. The delicate hem stretched around his lower-calves, leaving just enough space for his bulky, furry paws to poke out.

The King quietly hummed as he glanced up, eyes closed.

"My apologies," Asgore opened his eyes, nodding at Sans. His happy gaze turned to Iudex slowly, and the Judge could see the change in his expression as he realized. "I was just taking care of..." The King inhaled deeply. "the flowers..."

Iudex raised his hand to his side, palms facing the King. "I'm not here for trouble, King Asgore. We only want to talk to you."

Asgore cocked his brow in surprise, blinking twice. "Oh..." The King averted his eyes, his grin falling a smidge. The monster stepped forward daintily. "I'm... I'm glad..." Iudex had a feeling that the King was referring to something else.

Iudex felt a tug on his sleeve, and he turned, asking Sans a silent question. The skeleton's smile widened as he tilted his skull towards the chairs. There were two big chairs and two small chairs. Iudex didn't bother stopping the sympathetic grimace that pulled at his face.

Sans dropped into the chair closest to Iudex's, scooting it in as he clasped his hands on the table. Iudex kept his fingers firmly against his thighs, nails digging into his pants with anticipation. The sweet aroma of Golden Flowers calmed him, reminding him of how close they were.

"...Ah!" The King exclaimed. "Where are my manners?" Asgore bowed his head to Iudex, closing his eyes in a minor act of respect. When they opened, Iudex could see them soften. "I am the King of the Underground, though I'm...sure you knew that. You may call me Asgore if you wish." The monster pulled out the chair opposite from Iudex's, maneuvering himself with some difficulty. "I wasn't expecting to meet like this, human." He admitted.

Iudex agreed with a chuckle. "I suppose there never is a good time for this, is there, King Asgore?" The Judge found himself staring into the table. He kept a tight grasp on the scythe.

Asgore looked at Iudex, eyes saying, 'take all the time you need.'

"My name is Iudex," He began, voice wavering a little. It was such an insignificant thing, but the King and the Judges noticed it. "I am the presiding Judge of the Legion." Asgore perked up at both of those words, stammering out a syllable before clearing his throat. Iudex looked up at him, forcing his trembling hands still.

"O-Oh," Asgore plainly stated. "The Mages still live. That is..." Asgore glanced over to his Judge, who merely huffed a laugh, moving to pat Iudex's arm. "That is...something, alright." The King fidgeted in his seat, ears flopping as he turned his head. "But you are not a Mage, are you? I can sense it about you."

Iudex shook his head, affirming the King's suspicion.

"I see." Asgore bowed his head once more, horns pushing out as he did so. With a heavy heart, the King inquired to the human Judge. "And you are aware of what we plan to do? Aware of what has happened?"

Iudex frowned, nodding. The King rasped a word of acknowledgment, taking a moment of silence to contemplate. Iudex followed.

They approached the final hurdle. They both fought for the same goal---freedom for the monsters---and had the same obstacle. The Barrier blocked them both, sealing them all in the Underground. A spell, and Incantor, that required a handful of SOULs to dispel. And they had six---six of seven SOULs.

Whatever happened from then on, they knew, would determine the fate of the world. Iudex was the last SOUL. He was the key to breaking the Barrier forever, the key to freeing a people since locked away, the key to the sun. But in using that key, the war following was a promise.

Iudex wasn't the key to the Barrier. In fact, he shouldn't be there at all. Deep down, he knew Frisk could do this alone. He saw it happen, saw them do it. They were capable. But something told him differently. A feeling, cradled within his SOUL, awoke unnoticed.

Iudex's existence in this plot was a blight, a horrible plague---one that disrupted the natural order. But removing him promised war, one which the monsters could not win.

Nothing about this situation seemed fair.

He was trying to help for the sake of helping. He attempted to be good. And yet, here he was, a promise made and another moth fluttering. Frisk wouldn't be the last SOUL. He cannot be the final SOUL either. There were no alternatives; a decision had to be made.

It wasn't fair.

It would be a loss, for sure. Even as the Judge glanced over to Sans, his new son, he couldn't bear to think of the suffering. The swords, the fire, the screaming. He felt Sans could stand it. But Papyrus? Frisk? They wouldn't make it out there. No matter how strong they are, the Mages would scorch the earth with righteous vengeance.

And then a disastrous thought struck him.

He had made a family out of some of the strongest monsters. Some, like Undyne and Papyrus, would likely be on the front-line defending themselves against the strongest mages. Which meant that they would eventually meet the Dragon.

Carmine. How would his death affect Carmine? He foresaw a future of pain for her, one that may lead her to be at odds with her monster siblings. She (wisely) didn't trust the Legion. Ever since the incident with Persia, Carmine developed a hatred of the woman. She would never blindly follow Persia into battle. As for Sinclair---not even Iudex trusted Sinclair. The Judge could never read her like the others, but she seemed to have the right idea at heart. But even she has limits. The Court of Justine would be the main aggressors of the war. Sinclair would not stop.

The entire situation ended up as a dead-end.

"This...isn't looking good. For anyone." Iudex sighed despairingly. He raised his arms, tapping along the wood of the table. "Killing me means war, but not killing me won't happen."

"There is a child with you, yes?" Asgore questioned. Iudex's head snapped up, and his eyes narrowed. The King took that as an answer. "I understand. You will go before they do." The King's snout wrinkled, small, jagged crinkles of skin beneath his lazy eyes becoming more apparent. "At least," He mumbled lowly. "That's the idea."

Iudex's glare halted slowly. "Yes, but it doesn't always go that way." He cawed. "We both know that."

Sans, who had been sitting still and being quiet the whole time, finally peeped up. "Whaddya mean?" The skeleton bored his piercing grin into Iudex, who merely waved it off.

"I used to have a son," Iudex admitted. "But, he's gone now."

"Heh," Sans chuckled grimly. "Sorry to hear that, Dad."

Asgore choked out a noise.

Iudex sent a shrewd glare at Sans, who merely broadened his smile. The skeleton was not slick enough to get past Iudex; he was using their recent bond as insurance with Asgore. Astoundingly clever, but ultimately unnecessary. If Asgore planned to take his SOUL, Iudex doubted Sans could sway him.

Asgore took a moment to breathe.

In front of him, the future of all monsters and humans sat, sharing unspoken words with his most trusted advisor, who had called said human 'father.' As if the guilt wasn't enough already.

Nothing about his duties was easy. Sure, most of the time, he could meander around the Underground, conversing with locals or solving disputes. He could sit in his garden amongst the pretty flowers, basking in the spring air blowing in from the shining surface world. Even in winter, when he had nothing to do, and the wind became too chilly, he could at least sit with his children and wife, reminiscing of the good old days.

But eventually, a day would come where he would be greeted by his guards. They would knock on his door for hours, even if unattended. Their incessant pounding would rouse Asgore from his rest or pull him from tending to the plants. And he could tell. Every time he approached the front door, he could tell. There would be some cries. Sniffles. Whines and begs, pathetic pleading. Or, at the very least, dreadful silence. And he could tell.

There were very few times he was wrong and could rest easy that night. When you fear the arrival of something, it clouds your mind for weeks. He fretted nothing more so than another SOUL. Perhaps it was selfish---to promise your people something and wish every minute it never came to be. He betrayed their hopes, he knew, every night. He would pray to the only stars visible in the night sky, pray that something would free him of his burden.

Eight. Eight children have died under his rule. Two of them were his very own. One was his son, Asriel, with his energy and playfulness. Two was the human, Chara, and their reserved expressions and soundless nightmares.

In his rage, in his hatred, he called for war. He called for the SOULs needed to free his people. He called for revenge on those who butchered his children. He remembered, more than anything that night, the look of horror and disappointment on his wife's face. Her fur, already soaked with shed tears, bristled with every foolish word that came out of his mouth. And she left before Asgore even finished.

He sent the guards out, searching the breadth of the kingdom. He called upon old enemies and allies; the general of his armies and the leader of his enemies were estranged with him, but they answered his plea nevertheless. Weeks later, without a word, they stepped back onto the boat and drifted away.

He watched the Captain of the Royal Guard grow weary, aging under his strong shell. He witnessed the fall of his Royal Scientist, consumed with their obsessions. Worst of all, he observed himself in the mirror every morning, slowly withering away. He was no longer the powerful monarch who called for death. Asgore had become the humble King, ruling from his bed of flowers that still made his heartache with pangs of memories. He became the lonely man on the hill, filling the void of his family with neighbors and vines. Never thorns, though. He learned his lesson.

He missed them all every day.

Oddly enough, he saw a similar emotion in the human's eyes. Although, the human's was much darker. Asgore saw only the cloud hanging over his life. The human saw the what-ifs, the butterflies that the moths could have been. But he could tell that they both felt the helplessness of the present.

Sans let his shoulders fall.

He clued into the stare his father and the King shared. He understood the meaning behind it, the circumstances. Sans knew something must happen. If it were up to him, well, he knew nothing would happen. Not because he was lazy with it. This was the fate of the world, after all. No, he would be indecisive.

He loved his family. Sans adored Paps and Frisk, he got along okay with Undyne, he was friends with Alphys, and he knew people all over the kingdom. He had lived a pretty full life up until now. The one thing Sans found himself wishing for, above all else, was for all of them to be safe. It was one of the reasons why he became a Judge, after all.

Sans and Iudex started on bad terms. The wrong foot, as Sans would call it. Iudex didn't like Sans, which was, by all means, fair, and Sans didn't trust the human. It was a simple relationship dynamic. Like all things in life, when Sans refused to move, Papyrus made him. He trusted himself to keep Papyrus safe, and Papyrus, in turn, made a connection with the human. Albeit that connection stemmed from a bout of delirium and sickness, but if it made his brother happy, Sans saw no reason to stop it.

And then Papyrus dragged him into the story.

The human, his father, was a damn good storyteller. He knew how to raise and lower his voice, knew how to make the characters distinct, knew how to alter the tone. Sans was a sucker for odd tales after reading through all the human history books that had washed up into the kingdom. So, it was no surprise that he enjoyed the story.

So, maybe Sans had lied a little. He wished for two things. Sans wanted everyone to be safe, but he also wanted to know where he came from. He hoped to figure out where his family was so he and Papyrus could meet them. His prayers were answered in his dreams.

Sans dreamt of a loving family; he had a mother who stood tall and proud, who spent time fixing his clothes, who sang to him when he couldn't sleep; he had a father who taught him about his magic, took him and Papyrus out to train, who showed him all he knew about science; he had a brother. Sans had a brother---not Papyrus, but another one. One who was just taller than him. One who shared a love of science and puzzles, as well as fighting and puns. One who kept everyone in shape and reminded them to hold their chins up high.

He received one of them.

Sure, Iudex hadn't taught Sans his magic or appeared to know advanced calculus. He did spar with Papyrus once, so that's a goal reached. It was the feeling Iudex gave him, however, that sealed the deal. Sans spent so much time planting him and Papyrus in the world that he never stopped for himself. He worked all day, cooked when he got home, slept when he could---he had no time to be a kid with Papyrus.

But he felt that with Iudex, the giddiness of curling up next to his big brother on their stupid racecar bed surrounded by action figures and comic books while their father cared for them and hushed them to sleep.

He had seen the Kingdom fall once, or was it more? Terror had come into their homes, slashed at them, spread their dust over the cyan flowers, laughing. Or was it crying? He barely remembered, though he tried, they fled him, and he was glad that chapter seemed gone from his life.

Once again, his incompetence and laziness bit him in his ass. Sans used to work long nights at the lab, looking over blueprints, reviewing notes, building, sweeping. Part of his duties included check-ups on the Barrier, which meant he had a load of time to talk with his King. Asgore became a friend shortly after they met. And, the more Sans journeyed to the Barrier, the more he discovered about it, with Asgore.

The Barrier was a living spell, and it reacted in ways only creatures would. Shock it, it would rumble in pain. Prod it, and it keeled slightly. Talk to it, and it would shimmer differently. Sans knew that if it was alive, they could kill it. But he never bothered to search for a different way to do so.

No, he had hung up his lab coat and went home, got a job as a sentry, and stayed away. The Barrier must be laughing at him. Karma, after all, is a bitch.

"I believe there isn't much left to say," Iudex began. The other two broke out of their stupors, staring at the Judge sadly. "I want to try something first, on the Barrier."

"You have an idea you want to test out?" Asgore realized. Iudex nodded. "I see. I may grant you that one wish," He allowed. "Then," The King stood. "I hope you will grant me a swift kill. I assure you, it will be painless."

Iudex scoffed. "Makes it better, I suppose."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Barrier stood unwavering, a bubble of darkness at the end of the room. Iudex could feel the warmth of sunlight poking through it, but the shadows still consumed the floor, coloring his cloak a dark crimson. He dawdled behind Asgore, who had walked forward, placing a massive paw on the spell's surface.

"This," He lowered his head. "Is the Barrier. The magic that locks my kind underneath the mountain. This is what keeps us all trapped underground." The King's body shivered for a second. He pulled his hand back slowly. "If..." The King bowed his head, body curling as his posture slackened. "If by chance you have any unfinished business... please do what you must."

Iudex and Sans shared a look, the human mouthing Frisk's name. Sans nodded, taking a few steps back. He paused, casting one last look at his new father before walking away, out of the room. Iudex dallied for another half-minute.

With false confidence, Iudex strode forward, reaching up to touch the Barrier.

It pulsed with warmth.

"So, this is the famous incantor that sealed you all?" The Judge chuckled humorlessly. The Barrier hummed in questioning. "One of the last remaining incantors mages remember. The last relics of a golden age of magic," The Iudex closed his eyes, breathing in the whiff of the surface. It was muddy and cloying here. "and it is stained with darkness."

Asgore cocked his head. "Could you explain further?" The monster shuffled to the side, giving Iudex some room. The human accepted it gratefully, sliding further along the wall. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"It was meant to be a temporary spell, you know. The history books all agree, and even the Grand Mages never refuted that." While Persia loathed everything to do with the monsters, she hated Cadecus more, and never failed to remind everyone else of his betrayal. "One of the Grand Mages of that time, one of the ones at the sealing---they betrayed the Legion." Asgore hummed at that, furrowing his brow as he joined Iudex at the wall.

"I... have a feeling I know which one that was. I was... informed about him." Asgore notified the human. "My general was cautious of him, even until the end."

"Not even mages speak his name now. How sad a fate, to be forgotten like that. No, to be remembered like that." Iudex basked in the radiance of the SOULs holding the Barrier together. They were all shining beacons, but two of them burned brighter than the others. Iudex's eyebrows rose. "This Barrier reeks of him. Can you feel the threads?" He squinted closer at the SOULs covered in black. His eyes widened as they shifted. One came closer as the other swam away.

The SOUL in front of him, the courageous one, slowly came forward.

It stopped, too far away to make out its color and too far for the Judge to summon his feather. He sighed. "Unfortunate. I almost learned something from this." The Judge stretched his arm over his chest, turning leisurely. "So, I suppose we should begin-"

The King wielded a trident. Its three prongs, sharpened; its shaft, thick, glowing red magic. A tiny, mousey flower adorned the haft, petals swishing in the motion. Goopy lines of blood leaked down the blades. Iudex appreciated it.

He did not appreciate the way it was lodged in his abdomen. That blood dripping down to the cave floor was his. He needs that. He thinks he needs that. Does he? With the cold, ambivalence he felt, he really couldn't be bothered to care. All he knew was that he was too hot and that the floor was cold.

He fell to his knees, coughing up a dollop of red liquid. Iudex blinked slothfully. He couldn't help the tiredness he felt. His arms were heavy, wiggling tubes. His legs refused to move. His chest was tight and far away.

He could distantly hear the beating of a drum, or was that his heart? His SOUL, even? He knew not but he was burning up. He sought nothing but the relaxing breeze and the comfortable rock. He banked forward, splaying out over it. With a silent breath, he laughed, quickly turning into a pained cough.

Now he felt frozen.

Was he in shock?

He had been impaled, after all. He supposed the chances weren't impossible.

With a groan, he gave up his worries, rolling over onto his back. The monster stood above him, the weapon held high. He wore plated armor underneath that cape. The dents and scratches told of a warrior monarch, with many battles seen, and many won.

Asgore hefted the trident through Iudex, slamming in through his chest, piercing the rock underneath. The life bled from the human's eyes, and his movements ceased. The King of monsters kneeled next to the human Judge, waving a hand over the defeated's face, closing Iudex's eyes, and gently tugging off his hood.

He committed the human's face to memory, wordlessly thanking him for his sacrifice. He told a prayer to the stars, begging them to bring the Judge to where he belonged, among the children and smiles.

The King let out one sad bellow, an ode to a rival warrior, congratulating him for battles lost and won. He pledged, there and then, not to squander the SOUL and make sure the sacrifice was not in vain. And as he turned to left, eager to be done with it all, his mouth gaped.

The only light was the twilight that shone through the Barrier.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You were saying?" Asgore spoke from out of Iudex's sight.

The Judge had his hand to the Barrier, words forming in his agape mouth. The human shook his head in frustration, pulling away from the Barrier. The King gave him a worried look, one that he would call kindly if not for the way it sent a shiver down his spine.

The Judge encountered many merciless killers in his time, some of who never showed remorse. A sharp flash of Asgore's face made him shudder; he saw nothing on the King's face as he brutally tore Iudex's torso apart. No, he saw sadness, he saw humanity, but he---being the Judge---saw deeper than that. There was a blaze behind those almond-shaped, sloe-eyes.

It reminded Iudex of something---someone.

He saw that fiery torch in his own visage every day.

He had to recount his memories. It terrified him truly, to think one could murder like that, with a fastidious resolve and a firm hand. Because, for once, he couldn't find fault in it. Was that what he looked like when he JUDGEd? Or was he sadistic?

Iudex stumbled back a step.

Asgore's paws gently grabbed along the human's shoulders. "Ah... are you okay? You appear ill." The Judge glanced up at the King through his blurred retina. "Perhaps... did you discover something? With...with the Barrier?" The King's gaze burned into Iudex. The smoldering heat was unwelcome.

The Judge rebalanced himself.

"I-" His voice warbled as the word stuttered out. "E-Excuse me. I need a moment." He trembled, slogging over to the magical wall. The SOULs inside crawled a little closer than before, and his eyes widened.

"Ah, my human friend, are you sure-?" Asgore started.

Iudex whirled, the steel of his scythe clashing with the King's trident in a shower of sparks. The King deftly side-stepped the Judge's overhead slash, deflecting the shaft to the side. Iudex cringed as it dug into the rock.

The King planted the prongs of his weapon over the blade of Iudex's. The Judge nearly caught the monster's claws to the face, but he ducked at the last second, keeping one grip on the very bottom of the scythe as he circled outward.

The King didn't bother lifting his trident, electing instead to rush forward, snatching and rending the Judge's left fist from the polearm. He crushed the human's knuckles between his steady grasp, using his free hand to grab ahold of Iudex's bicep.

The Judge dropped his weight as far down as he thought necessary, but it didn't matter---the King yanked him off his feet, twisting his torso around. The human flew over Asgore's shoulder as the King threw him to the floor.

The Judge tried to position himself as best he could to break the fall. However, with a couple of blood-curdling crack-crunch sounds, he instead decided to keel over in pain, nursing his disjointed shoulder with his right arm.

The King of monsters spared no time, stomping his mammoth foot down on Iudex's ribcage. All breath left him. His eyeballs bulged out of his skull as he saw the trident hovering inches from his neck.

"So," The King started, booming voice low and reserved. "Those visions---I thought them my guilt haunting me. I saw myself, and you, and I went to take your SOUL." Asgore peered down at Iudex with a perplexed look. "But it never spawned. Then, the world came back, and you remembered. I remembered." The trident's tines gleamed. "There is a mage."

Iudex gave the King his full attention.

"A DETERMINATION mage. A Grand Mage." The monster above him, his face darkened as the blistering heat of magic poured into the room. "They're down here, are they not?" Iudex scowled at the King, pursing his lips in quiet defiance. Asgore took none of it, moving his weapon toward the human's arm and jabbing it downwards. Iudex cried out in pain. "ARE THEY NOT?" The King finally screamed.

"I...I..." The human sobbed out. He choked out a vicious laugh. "I would never tell you." The King growled at that, yanking his weapon from the human's arm, redoubling his screams.

"Why wouldn't you? With one at the foreground of our world, all of our progress will be overwritten." Asgore roared the next sentence, causing Iudex to flinch. "Your son could see the stars! And yet you hide the mage!"

Iudex curled inward, half-in pain and half-in rebellion. The King noticed it.

"You can't tell me, can you?" Iudex realized where the monster's thoughts were trailing to. "Perhaps my senses have dulled in my age. I never thought you were bound by the rules of Entourage." The King lifted his trident. "A pity, then. You have no choice but to protect them." The King nodded his head solemnly. "And I have no choice but to kill you again. Forgive me, but not even one such as I can break your bounds, Judge."

Iudex flailed and squirmed underneath the monster. His limp arm slapped against the floor with every attempt.

"I will see you in the next life," The King's eyes exploded with orange magic. _"mage."_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iudex woke up in a different place.

Behind him, the Barrier pulsed steadily. Colorful hues of cyan and yellow permeated throughout the energy membrane, and trickles of orange, purple, and dark blue followed. A hint of green and red spread into the mix, serving to combat the bloody trails of black that tainted the picture.

He took a second to compose himself, feeling his arm respond to his commands, as well as the pain in his fist dissipating. Clearly, this was the next timeline, and Asgore had taken off somewhere. Though he was sort on time, he spared a look around.

He quickly realized that he wasn't in front of the Barrier.

The SOULs from before floated at his sides, one a frenetic yellow and the other a calm turquoise. Unlike before, the two moved in harmony, circling around Iudex slowly, like vultures soaring above his head. They cut close, inspecting him intensely. And, like before, one SOUL floated away. The cyan one fled from him, disappearing into the darkness.

"Please," A feminine voice called. "Don't mind Patience. They've never been the talkative type." Iudex met the speaker, turning to face the remaining SOUL. It wiggled slightly, growing in size.

It rose, pulsating like a heart, gradually gaining mass. Then, in a brilliant flash of yellow, it burst, causing Iudex to cover his eyes. As he slowly adjusted, he took in the figure before him.

She stood at his height, beautiful black hair stretching down her shoulders, strands pulling apart as it lapped against her banana-peel robes. Her eyes were stark, golden embers, warming gazing upon Iudex as he stood. Her gown---thin and revealing---traced her curves down her body, splitting at her legs. She wore nothing on her feet, padding along barefooted.

Her face, lightly flecked with freckles and scars, was smooth and plump along her jaws and cheeks. The Judge's eyes drew downward, not to her cleavage, but to the yellow diamond heart framed with bronze that clung to her necklace. He could faintly make out an engraving, 'dura lex sed lex.' The law is harsh, but it is the law. His gaze traveled even further downward, taking note of the usually long cavalry sword she had sheathed in a cloth binding. He brought his chin up, facing her directly.

She wore a floral crown.

The woman giggled innocently at the man, covering her mouth. Iudex struggled to form words. The woman found it even more hilarious, heaving up fits of happy laughter, lightening the mood slightly.

"Ohoho," She ended, wiping a tear from her dainty face. "Ah, to be in the presence of the living again. Truly a pleasure." The lady tilted her head at Iudex, sashaying forward with a distinct stride. "Though I wish we met under better circumstances, Iudex."

The Judge opened his mouth.

The woman shushed him with her finger.

"Ah, ah, ah. No one said you could talk yet." She tittered. "I know what you want, however. I will spare you that." The woman kindly bowed to him. "I," She began. "am Justice. The current Grand Mage."

Iudex backpedaled a step.

"Oh, you naughty boy." She admonished, slapping him lightly. "There is no escape. There is a lot to talk about and not a lot of time." Justice paused, staring at him. "Any questions before we begin?"

"You live..." He interjected instantly. "here?" He pointed all around.

"Yes, with my sibling, Patience." She rasped a response.

"Patience." He repeated disbelievingly. "Patience _the Viper?_ "

"OH!" She clapped her hands. "The name caught on after all!"

Iudex blinked. He was doing a lot of blinking lately.

"Is that all?" She inquired. Iudex straddled the line between shaking his head and nodding. She took it as an answer. "Alright, grand. Let's begin with what needs to happen first."

"First, I want to tell you about a tale. Something very important." Justice pivoted on her heels, walking away from the Barrier. "It won't mean anything to you, I suppose, but it will."

The world shifted.

They were now standing in the mouth of a cave, the entrance showcasing a small swatch of distant stars in the black sky. Justice raised her palm to it, sleeves flowing down her elbow.

"This is the only constellation we can see; the Arachnid." Iudex exhaled, preparing himself for some cosmic fuckery. "It has, surprise, eight legs. It represents the Traits." She carefully tugged Iudex forward. "See, the top-left is Determination, the one under that is our Trait, and the one-" She halted. "Ahem, they also represent our GODS. The Determination leg is the needle of the Weaver, our leg is the feather of Justine---so on, so forth."

"But there are eight legs." Iudex countered. Justice grinned at him.

"Excellent eye. The eighth leg, the bottom-right, is the severed wing of Hope. As the story goes, the angel of Hope rebelled against the Weaver along with all the others. And the Weaver tore off her wing before they won." She hummed. "Not a good story, I suppose. Anywho, the part I want to tell you about is not the legs, but the body."

She snapped her fingers, and the constellation lit up in sparkling light.

"The body is a Trait, too. As the tale goes, at least as the Pangean mages said---those mages had incredibly poor handwriting or tablet-carving---but the line is clear. The body is the parent of them all; Despair, the purest SOUL. That is the key, my friend." She turned to him. "Find Despair, beat the Lords, unite the Pantheon. This job is not ours alone."

She chuckled, quickly falling into a coughing fit.

"Oh, my bindings call. Our time was short, but at least we managed it well, I suppose." She pulled him back toward the Underground. "I have a gift I have been saving for someone. A spark." She danced in circles, twirling around and around. "The mantle of Judge follows the spark. Never can a Judge go without it." Justice placed her hand on her chest. A buzzing noise split through the silence. "We are the third line of Judges, my friend. We. Are. Cursed."

"But you," Her face became serious, shedding the eccentricity. She squared her stance. "You will forge the fourth line of Judges. From my blood, you will be reborn, free from the meddling of-"

A flapping of wings boomed through the empty room, a shower of brown feathers raining down upon the two. Iudex ducked, but Justice merely smiled a triumphant smile.

 **"CEASE,"** Osiris called from behind Iudex. The Bird had taken on a small form, the size of Frisk. His beak was quite dull, and his beady buttons were a dimmed amber. Osiris' tan fur was lighter than usual, and his feathers followed suit, no longer black. His horns were barely bumps upon his head, and his tail was thin and fragile. He wore a simple sarafan with black flower designs. **"Or else you will be smitten."**

Iudex found it increasingly harder to be terrified of this child-version of the Bird Lord. He honestly found it quite cute. So did Justice, who reached forward, tugging at the Lord's cheeks. He attempted to slash at her hands with his talons, but they too were no more sharp than a dog's claws.

 _"Wook at the wittle baby Osiwis."_ She cooed. "Pathetic. You can't even stop this transfer." The woman threw her head back, uttering a scoffing laugh. "Glory to King Typhous!"

 **"Utter that worm's name again and I'll-"** The Lord began to threaten.

"You'll what? What will you do? You couldn't take back the Shroud from the Judge, and now he will be free of you forever." She taunted scathingly, leaning down to glare at the mousey creature. He hissed. "And look at that dress." She insulted the Lord, yanking at the tight garment he wore. "What? Did you have to raid Hel's closet for this visit? I'll tell on you!"

 **"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!"** The Bird Lord squawked indignantly.

Justice laughed once more, waving her hand. Osiris disappeared into a cloud of feathers. "The Lords hold no power over the living world. They are only thoughts to be banished from your mind." Justice stepped forward, squaring off against Iudex. "Our Patron protects us from false deities."

She put her hand to her chest, her SOUL pounding. "Hopefully," She inhaled. "Our Patron softens your fall."

Iudex didn't have any time to question it as he hurtled through the Barrier.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The world came shrieking back at him, the wind whipping as he regained control of his body.

Across from him, King Asgore stood, battle-ready, with his trident and fireballs prepared to strike. To Iudex's left, Sans huddled Frisk behind him, two blasters rising and sinking. Iudex looked to his right, noticing the other gathered around. Undyne stood tall, spears summoned and at the ready, prepared to launch. Past that, Toriel had dozens of fireballs lined up. Her maw turned feral, revealing her sharp teeth. Iudex glanced behind him for a second, catching a glimpse of Papyrus and Dentor.

He was distracted, however, by the sensation in his palm. He looked down at his hands, noting the appearance of static sparks. The electricity pirouetted in his fingers, twirling and sputtering in and out of existence.

The warm glow arced between his fingers---thin, fragile threads of energy. The most striking part of it was the feeling in his body. The electricity spiraled down his arms, the tingling tracing through his weary limbs and into his chest. His SOUL---firmly planted in his chest---played a riff on the drums.

_He had magic._

The power felt intoxicating. The Judge felt young again, spry, ready to take on the world. His confusion was instantly overtaken by a manic grin. The power in his hands flared.

He felt everything in the room; from the temperature to the airflow, to magic of the monsters, even to the signature of Frisk's SOUL---keenly aware of it all. The cloak felt like a second skin, the nerves connected and lacing with his brain. The wind blowing through the Barrier ruffled the cloak, and it felt like wind through his hair.

This was his 'moment.'

This was his time.

Phalanges trailed over his shoulder. Dentor rubbed them, staring into Iudex's striking yellow eyes. He knew the Judge had ascended to his rightful place, but he gently reminded him of the danger with a nod to the King.

Iudex's lips curled back as he raised both of his arms toward Asgore.

The King dropped his weapon, staring at Toriel.

Iudex's palms shone with radiant balls of power, and he laughed as he sent them flying at the King. Except, he didn't. They flew off to the side, striking the Barrier. Iudex jerked back, moving to glare at his fists.

"Idiot," Dentor stated. "Didn't you ever learn how to control JUSTICE?" The former Lord sighed. "I'm embarrassed for you."

Iudex hissed lowly, clasping his hands behind his back. Everyone in the room was staring at him. Iudex cleared his throat. "Excuse me. I was having a moment."

Asgore turned back to Toriel. "T-Tori? Is that really you?" He questioned. "You...You came back...!" The King's eyes were vastly different from before. The beginnings of tears were coming into them, and that look he had before was replaced with optimistic hope. That hope faltered slightly as Toriel back-handed him.

_SMACK._

It rang through the room.

"Don't 'Tori' me, Dreemurr, you pathetic whelp!" The Queen pushed herself into the King's space, jabbing her finger at him. "If you really wanted to free our kind, you could have gone through the Barrier after you got one SOUL, asked for six more, then come back and free everyone peacefully." Asgore cast his gaze to the ground, accepting the verbal punishment. "But instead, you made everyone live in despair because you would rather wait here, meekly hoping another human never falls."

"...Tori..." Asgore lamented remorsefully. "...you're right..." He agreed with her, causing her to adopt a strange look. "I am a miserable creature." He fell to his knees. "But, do you think we can at least be friends again?"

Toriel exhaled an angry sigh. "NO, Asgore." The tears began streaming.

"Ngahhhhh!!!" Undyne screeched, tearing bits of hair out. "I'm glad nobody's fighting but, ugh, that's my boss!!!" She stomped on the ground. "And my enemy! Why do I FEEL BAD!???" The fish-woman cried, hunching over as her muscles tensed. "I THINK WE SHOULD FIGHT. IT'S HURTS LESS THAN THAT!"

"H-HEY!" A new voice ordered. "Nobody hurt each other!!" Sweat fell down the lizard monster's brow. "..." She divided her attention among the people. "Uh..."

"H-Hello there!" Toriel called out, a little off-guard by another appearance. "Are you perchance another friend? I am Toriel! Nice to meet you!"

Alphys grimaced at the Queen, scampering over to the Captain of the Guard. "Wait. T-That's the Q-Q-Queen?" Alphys whisper-yelled. "T-They look so alike!" She turned to Toriel. "Uh, h-h-hi!" She split away from the Queen, whispering into Undyne's earfin.

"WOWIE!" Papyrus wiped the sweat from his brow, relaxing his stance. "I'm glad nobody is fighting! I was afraid I'd have to use my _special-special_ attack!" His eye lights drifted shadily from side-to-side. "LETTING UNDYNE HANDLE IT!"

"Ah, Papyrus! How nice to see you again!" Toriel called to the skeleton, waving her paw. Iudex narrowed his eyes at the Queen. Weren't they all there for a minute already?

"OF COURSE IT'S NICE TO SEE ME!" Papyrus exclaimed, beating a hand against his chest. "I SEE MYSELF ALL THE TIME IN THE MIRROR!"

"Hehehe," Papyrus tensed. "I guess your true goals are _reflected_ by your habits, huh?" Papyrus exploded. Sans and Toriel laughed. Asgore and Iudex cringed. Frisk smacked Sans. Dentor groaned.

"Hey, Papyrus?" Toriel started. "What does a skeleton tile his roof with?"

Papyrus internally debated for a moment. "Erhm... Snow-proof roof tiles?"

"If she says shin-gles, I will vomit," Dentor added from his place next to Iudex. Toriel chuckled mirthfully.

"It appears I have been bested." She smiled. "What a tragedy!"

"Oh, come on, Asgore." Undyne comforted gently. "There's plenty o' fish in the sea."

"Y-Yeah, Asgore! Undyne's totally right about that fish thing! S-Sometimes you just got to, uh... s-stop going after furry Boss Monsters and, uh..." The lizard nervously paused. "J-Just get to know a really cute fish?" She averted her gaze. "It's a metaphor."

"Well," Undyne giggled. "You would know, wouldn't you?" Undyne leaned down to Alphys. "Come here!"

"UGH!!!" A robotic voice called. "WHERE'S THE TENSION!?" Mettaton strutted out from behind... somewhere. A crew of tired, dead-inside workers followed close behind, large set cameras rolling. "At least give it passion, beauties!"

"You know, I was hoping for a fight." A voice Iudex recognized called out. Burgerpants followed next to Mettaton, dressed in a classy suit. "Would really sell the moment more."

"Don't mind my _employee._ " Mettaton apologized. "He doesn't understand the delicacy of elegant screenwriting!"

"I have no idea who half these people are," Dentor informed Iudex. "And I already dislike them." Iudex huffed, cuffing Dentor around the neck. "I'm serious."

Toriel turned to Iudex and Frisk.

"Humans, hehehe, it appears you must both stay here for a while longer." The caring voice of Toriel explained as she slunk forward, wrapping Frisk in the warmest hug she could. "But looking at all the friends you have both made, I think... I think you will be happy here. At least until we can break the Barrier!"

The group cast a cacophony of looks at each other, many of love and happiness. A few, like Iudex and Dentor, had somber notes in their smiles. But looking at those like Papyrus and Toriel, those seemed further away. Maybe they could wait.

"H-Hey, that reminds me," Alphys said. "P-Papyrus. YOU called everyone here. Except, uh, those three." She pointed at Iudex, Sans, and Frisk. "A-And him." Mettaton tossed his hair. "Uh, anyway, how did you know something was h-happening?"

"LET'S JUST SAY..." Papyrus started. "A tiny flower helped me."

Iudex froze.

_"A tiny... flower?"_

Thick vines whipped around the room, snatching up all of the monsters and mages. Everyone but Frisk was lifted into the air and the electricity he had grown used to began burning at his flesh.

 _"You IDIOTS!"_ Flowey chuckled. "While you guys were having your little pow-wow, I TOOK THE HUMAN SOULS! And now, not only are those under my power," The flower's face shifted to that evil smirk. "But all of your friend's SOULs are gonna be mine, too! Hee Hee Hee." He turned back to Iudex.

"You thought you were SO clever. Get me talking and KILL ME???" The flower tittered. "Well, now you get a very special present." Iudex's hands swarmed with savage energy.

"You get to watch Frisk die! Over, and over, and over!" Flowey's laugh penetrated their heads, like a speakerphone straight to the SOUL. "Then, when I'm done I'll save over their death! Then, I'll KILL YOU! OVER. AND OVER!"

The flower chuckled.

"And when I'm on the surface? Tee hee." The flower grew teeth, human teeth, as its head elongated. "I'LL VISIT EVERYONE YOU LOVE! YOUR FAMILY! YOUR FRIENDS! YOUR GODS! And when I finish with them!?" Asriel stalked closer, stem twisting underneath him. "I'll do it ALL over again. A never-ending punishment for disobeying YOUR ONE TRUE GOD!!!"

The flower returned to his place, whirling around to face Frisk.

"Let's begin, shall we?"

White pellets spawned around Frisk, fully enclosing them. The child gave Iudex a confident thumbs-up, but he could see that they shook with the motion.

As the bullets closed in on Frisk, their panic became more and more apparent. The danger was clear, but the energy in his palms refused to act. It took everything in Iudex to charge the ball of energy. Launching would surely harm him.

But the bullets came closer, and closer and Flowey's face grew more demented.

Just as the pellets crossed that last foot, his magic acted, shooting past the child and knocking some bullets away. On the other side of the circle, a red sword deflected them off the blade, the hybrid screaming in pain from the exertion.

"WHAT?" Flowey shouted. "What the HELL IS THIS!?"

Frisk stared up at Iudex, wonder in their eyes. The flower followed suit, glaring at Iudex. He forced a smile, doing his best to return their thumbs-up. The child's expression changed to gratitude.

"Hey, child," Iudex began, forcing the words out through the heavy vine tightening around his chest. "This pretender is a false god. A sad child trapped in a cursed body." Iudex gazed down at Asriel. "Help him."

"Child," Dentor began. "You carry within you the fate of the world. We mages are honor-bound to serve you. Please," The former Lord begged. "Don't fail us."

Another round of pellets was summoned. Fire burnt them to dust.

"Do not be afraid, my child," Toriel soothed. "No matter what happens, we will always be there to protect you."

Another circle. Bones and spears.

"That's right, human! You can win! Just do what I do!" Papyrus shouted motivation. "Believe in YOU!"

"HEY, HUMAN!" Undyne howled. "If you got past ME, you can do ANYTHING!" The fish-woman smiled. "So don't worry, we're with you all the way!"

"Huh? You haven't beat this guy yet? Come on, this weirdo's got nothin' on you."

"Technically, it's impossible for you to beat him. B-But, somehow, I know you can do it!"

"Darling, you mustn't let this leech beat you! It may seem bleak, but you're a star! Act like one!"

"Kid, I've never met you in my life." Burgerpants began. Everyone glared. "But, uh, kick his ass!!!"

"Human, for the future of humans, monsters, and mages," Asgore rallied. "You have to stay determined!"

As if on cue, hundreds of monsters flooded the Barrier room, shouting words of praise and encouragement. Iudex spotted a camera on the floor, still rolling. The red light that said 'live' was still on. Iudex glanced over at Mettaton, noticing the smirk on the robot's face.

Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

Knights, spiders, volcanos, dogs, snowflakes; the entire kingdom joined in the battle, hyping Frisk up. The child stared at them, astonished.

"Urrrrghhh..." Flowey growled. "No. Unbelievable." His voice shook. "This can't be happening! You... YOU...!"

"I can't believe you're all so STUPID."

_**"ALL OF YOUR SOULS ARE MINE!!!!!!!"** _

And the world disappeared in a flash of white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a ride and a half to write. My longest chapter yet, at 8000 words, and one of my proudest moments. 
> 
> SPOILERS: Read the fucking chapter first. Why are you here if you haven't done that.
> 
> So, the mantle of Judge and Grand Justice Mage are the same, and the only reason why neither Sinclair nor Iudex became Grand Justice Mage was that Justice was still alive. So, she's dead, along with Patience the Viper. 
> 
> Also, Asgore can totally fuck up any Grand Mage, no doubt. Justice, Perseverance, Determination; 1 on 1, he decimates.
> 
> The constellation was a key part of the late plot. We won't be seeing any of the Gods (Except one). 
> 
> So, I also couldn't find a way to end this without using the actual ending, so I decided to spruce it up with some new dialogue and characters. Flowey still eats them, though. 
> 
> Epilogue will begin next week, as we cover the few chapters left. We still have a villain. We shall see.
> 
> I think that is it. If anybody made It this far, and has any questions, just ask. It's not like I'm doing anything ground-breaking in the last chapters.
> 
> -The End, the Author  
> P.S.  
> I like the name The Weaver, sue me.


	41. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back?

Persia could tell the day would be hectic, even by the end of her first hour awake.

It had started normal---she clambered out of bed, hair frazzled and messy, and unfolded her silk robe. The smooth feel of the garment soothed her tenseness, as followed every nightmare-filled night.

Tonight, she dreamt of a dark city filled with figures, shifting bodies of black and white. She dreamt of a monarch and his son, both shining beacons of light in the void. She dreamt of her companions, all of them, as they helped the rulers quell a terrible sickness. She dreamt of the prince and how he wormed his way into their group, a snake in the weeds.

She shook off the memories, taking a moment to brew some herbal tea in the kitchen of her chambers. She didn't fashion herself a chef, and the little nook incurred a small pitiful feeling in her chest. She would have to order one of the lesser mages to make her breakfast.

She sat down at the desk in the center of her living room, teacup and saucer firmly in hand, settling herself in for an hour of paperwork. Fortunately, with the two branches working together to build a checkpoint, she received less work, and she had finished before her tea had cooled.

As she fidgeted in her chair, she made an insignificant decision---as Persia had time, she would pay her weekly respects early and visit her fallen brethren. She took a moment to clean herself up, combing her short hair into a neat mop, washing her dark cheeks, and placing her laurel on her forehead. A few licks of black hung down from her head, and she blew at them with a smile on her face.

The lady decided to forego shoes for the day, giving herself a once-over in the mirror. Her thin cheeks and pointed nose were redder today. She supposed she slept oddly on her bed. Debating it only for a moment, the Grand Mage inhaled, gulping down a nervous swallow.

"You are a high-ranking member of the Academy." She said to her reflection. "You will keep your head high, your face stone-cold, and will remind people of their inferiority." She commanded, jabbing a finger at the trembling figure in the glass. "You will make sure the place doesn't fall apart more, understand?" Persia struggled to answer. "You have to; he entrusted you to. Do not disappoint the Lord."

And with that, Persia scooped up her teacup, opened her door, and marched out, a scathing scowl on her face. She made her way down the long hallway between her quarters and the library. The first slivers of morning light peeked through the designs on the dim glass windows. They cast strange shadows on the floor, ones that appeared to be dancing on the tiles. The magic tiles giggled.

The few students she passed carried stacks of books, notebooks, and tools. She nodded approvingly at every one of them and glared at those without anything. They would need to take their education seriously if they were to become full-fledged magi.

As she entered the library, she paused to admire the statue in the center. A bed of flowers enclosed the podium, streams of water leaking from the memorial. Persia's sister grinned down at the people in the library, just as she always did. Kindred always smiled. She was the beacon that radiated warmth.

The unliving marble did her no justice.

Persia's teacup clattered on the saucer as her grip quivered. The Headmaster exhaled, disguising it as anger. The students flocking around her parted slightly, gazing down at the floor. She found that odd---they usually became quiet, yes, but never like that---they seemed cautious of her.

"Sister Persia," Brave's voice called. The behemoth approached from behind, gazing up at Kindred along with Persia. "I have half a mind to join you." He told her, placing a giant hand on her shoulder. Persia noticed that he wore his formal attire today. "But I promised to let it go, didn't I?" Persia cocked her head at the man.

"Let what go?" She questioned, sipping from her warm tea. It suddenly turned bitter. Brave stared into her eyes, a look of unhappy acceptance in his expression.

He appeared to realize something, looking around at the students. "Were you informed?" Persia opened her mouth to question it. Brave quieted her with his index finger. "I supposed not. Well, it's not good news." Brave huffed. "Something happened today..."

He explained.

Her teacup shattered on the floor.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the fuck do you want?" Carmine spat as she picked up the phone. "I'm trying to sleep here."

"It's dusk," Persia responded bitterly.

"Yes," Carmine replied, annoyance in her voice. "And I worked late." She glared up at the dark-red curtains of her room, rays of sunlight penetrating through a rail-thin crack. "I was about to go to bed."

"Well, wake up. It's important." Persia ordered Carmine. Her tone was different than usual---she seemed restless but not arrogant. Carmine sat up, yanking the covers off.

"So important you have to involve a disgraced mage?" Carmine teased the Headmaster. She waited with a slight smirk on her face for the response of the Grand Mage. Persia didn't rise to the challenge.

Carmine blinked in realization.

Without more delay, she clicked on the speakerphone option, tossing the phone onto her bed. As she tugged open her closet and picked out her outfit, she conversed with the Headmaster.

"What happened?" Carmine inquired as she ripped a black dress shirt off its hanger. The phone hummed in response as she shrugged it on, moving for a pair of pants.

"The monsters are outside of the checkpoint." Carmine's blood ran cold as she froze. Her face sunk as a dreadful feeling burgeoned in her chest. She clenched her jaw, balling her hands into fists. She pointedly placed them at her side, breathing deeply. "The cur is okay."

Carmine deflated in relief, placing a hand over her chest. Tears threatened to fall, but she stopped them, reminding herself that she had a duty to uphold. Yet, even as she focused on her task, she took a moment to appreciate the thankfulness she felt, the graciousness, and felt warmth.

She wasn't alone again.

She had spent the entire night in her bed, rolling over and over. She tossed and turned, mind occupied with the idea of her father. Part of her wanted to follow him, to jump down that hole into whatever darkness awaited the two. That part kept her energy levels high---that part refused to sit still and sleep. The other part had already accepted her destiny of being alone. It happened before---it wasn't unreasonable to say it would happen again.

But all of her, right then and there, contributed to the laugh and the fist pump. "Hehe, YES!" She cried into the silent air. "Fuck, YES! I knew it." She never gave up on her father. She couldn't. He was a miracle worker, after all.

The girl took to her tasks a new intensity, hastily yanking on some pants as she did a skip over to her boots, not minding the lack of socks. She tied them once, failed, tied them twice, then abandoned them entirely.

"Yes," Persia mumbled incoherently. "This was unexpected. That human dog is surprisingly resourceful." Carmine stopped in her tracks, glancing back toward the phone.

Resourceful how? How is he still alive? She trusted that he wouldn't let a child die. She knew him better than that. But he was there, with the monsters at his side. How?

"What about the kid?" She felt that this was her fault. She remembered the look on the child's face, the fear, as her friend threatened them. "Are they...?" She tapered off.

One SOUL. The monsters had to have at least six. Just one more, and they would be free, along with her father. She would kill someone---she would---if she knew that the cost of the spell resulted in the death of such a young child. She would impale that fucking terrible excuse for a mage with a pike.

"Completely unharmed," Persia replied, talking to someone next to her afterward. "It's... remarkable. Not only did they escape the underground, but the monsters came with them." The Headmaster chuckled. "They managed to harvest SOULs without us knowing."

Carmine didn't like that sentence. That meant that the Academy was failing to keep track of the people of Golden Valley, and possibly, of Ebott City. The magi let humans slip into the mountain, and now, the monsters, the fabled enemies of the mages, were set to roam freely.

The girl slipped out of her boots, jogging over to her closet in a hurry. She took a pair of sandals from the confines and jerked them on, wiggling her toes, messing with the jellied padding. They were old and considerably smaller than she had hoped, chaffing uncomfortably, and she had half a mind to pluck them off.

The girl buttoned her shirt, ripped a thin jacket from the hanger, and quickly tugged her arms through the sleeves. Dirt stained the fabrics of the slim coat, barely noticeable on the matte black exterior. Golden Valley was cool in the spring, but it could get hot, so Carmine dressed for the weather, keeping wary of the sun.

Black shirt, black jacket, grey pants, and neon green slippers---she patted herself on the back for excellent fashion choices. She scooped up her phone, noticing the quieted murmurs on the other end. A voice rang as though a speech was happening, and an excited clamor erupted from the crowd. She didn't recognize it.

"Hey," She muttered into the phone. "Where am I going?"

The other end of the line sounded with a symphony of chortles. An annoyed sigh came from the Headmaster. "The Row is conversing in the Rotunda. We will convene with the monsters in a few moments." Carmine nodded to the air, opening the door to her room. "You have time. Your father is with them in the cafeteria."

Carmine uttered one last 'thank you,' almost saying goodbye to the Grand Mage. The line shut off before she could; she had clicked it, unsure of the reception Persia would have. They had a shaky relationship, but Carmine was content just leaving it that way.

She padded down the hallway to the closest bathroom, giving herself a once-over in the mirror. Over the last few days, dark bags had appeared under her eyes from a lack of sleep, but she ignored them, turning on the faucet. She cupped some water, splashing it onto her face, attempting to wake up before she got to business, and wiped the drizzles away with her forearm.

Her cheeks were rosy-red, just like her mother. They shared the same dark brown hair as their kin; Carmine's mother had it, Carmine's grandmother had it, Carmine had it. She never met her grandmother, Chamar, but she heard stories of her. Chamar was a strong woman, but she married a fool. Said fool treated her harshly, beat her, yelled---it reflected onto Carmine's mother and Ria's sibling. Her mother's sibling---Carmine's aunt, she assumed---went missing, and Ria tried to kill her father.

There was a lot of that in the family, surprisingly.

Her mother did try to murder Iudex at their first meeting. Carmine had a chuckle when she thought of that, thought of the absurdity. They were married less than a year later, albeit by forces out of their control. Laws were laws.

When Carmine left the bathroom, she nearly collided with someone. Said someone staggered, uttering a soft swear. Carmine steadied the man, dusting off his tailcoat.

"Young miss," The butler, Graft, said.

"Uncle." She greeted.

"Off to the city?" He questioned, softly righting his cane.

"To the Academy," She responded, smiling. "Father returned."

Graft, with his tight cheeks and thin body, quaked at the news. "Oh," He exclaimed. "Oh, thank the Lord. I was becoming worried." Carmine's expression turned sad. Graft had no other family, only her and Iudex.

"Yes, I'm going to speak with him soon." She faltered. "Want me to pass on some words? He would love to hear from you."

Graft shook his head. "I'm sure he will be home within the hour, anyway. And then he has a long day ahead of him." The butler patted her shoulder. "No need to hear the doting of this old man on top of it, hehe."

Carmine stayed quiet, merely nodding begrudgingly.

"Well," The butler waved his hand. "Off you go! You have work to do, yes?" He stalked past, huffing gruffly. "Lazy brat."

"I'll get you for that!"

"I've no doubt."

Carmine left the house with a huge grin, using her new power to cut the journey to a fraction of the time. By the time she stepped out the doors and onto the overgrown courtyard, the chirping of the songbirds shifting slightly.

"Howdy, fellas." She called to the guards. They silently opened the iron-gates, beckoning her inside. They both fidgeted nervously. Carmine smirked at one, mockery in her eyes.

She took a second to admire the small forest circling the path before summoning her magic. The surge took her forward, dropping her right onto the staircase. She stumbled, caught herself, and giggled.

She needed to work on the timing.

She quickly wound through the hallways, passing the closed doors of the dorms. The guards stood at attention, glancing up-and-down the hallways, patrolling. She did a double-take at them, realizing what was wrong. These weren't the usual Bailiffs, but the higher-tiered Jurors. Most likely here for the monsters.

She shook off her shock, shuffling past the Jurors uncertainly. They didn't acknowledge her, fully consumed in their task, blocking out all distractions.

Carmine peeped into the orientation room, noting distantly that the water in the small fountain ran red, like blood, even though she wasn't in there. She attributed it to her newfound power.

Carmine finally arrived in the cafeteria, noticing the light-hearted chatter. It came through the walls, proceeding a round of raucous laughter. They quieted as the speaker prepared another joke.

She entered the spacious room, observing the crowd.

Colors. Carmine saw so many colors. White fur and bone, shiny scales, red skin, lava, hot pink, dark gray---there were a few dozen monsters. Her mouth fell open as she took them in. They took up half the room, not one lifting their heads to face her. She could hear a voice.

"So, so I told him, heh," The monsters at the table leaned in. "I told him, 'they came out years ago!'" The table lit up with laughter, the people pushing away. She caught sight of the speaker, a small skeleton with a blue hoodie. Next to him, a child, THE child, sat. They grinned from ear-to-ear, poking at the monster.

Carmine pried her gaze from them, scanning around. The Headmaster said her father was in the cafeteria. For once, Carmine didn't notice the banquet of food spread out.

She caught movement out of the corner of her eye, and she turned to it.

The child had caught sight of her, prodding the monster's shoulder and pointing. The skeleton glanced down at them, then followed the direction. The kid spoke into the monster's ear, and the entire table turned to face Carmine.

She sheepishly pawed at her neck, averting her gaze. She continued the search for her father. That was until the child began approaching. Carmine gazed at them cautiously, mindful of their intentions.

"Hi." They spoke with a soft, anxious voice. They clasped their arms behind their back. "I-I'm Frisk. You're Carmine, right?" She blinked at the child, Frisk, in confusion. They jerked forward, grabbing Carmine's hand. "Come on! Everyone wants to meet you!"

"O-Okay...?" She stammered, letting the child pull her to the table. There was an empty seat on the other side of Frisk, right between them and a taller skeleton.

Frisk sat down in their previous seat, smacking the empty chair. "Sit here!" Carmine sputtered for a second before obeying. The monsters stayed quiet as Frisk smiled at Carmine.

"Uh, this is Sans." They pointed at the blue-hoodied skeleton. "Papyrus," They directed her to the monster next to her, who wore a brown hoodie. The skeleton waved energetically.

"HELLO, SISTER!" He greeted, overly-friendly. She ignored it.

"This is Undyne, and that's Alphys!" Frisk introduced, waving at two monsters. One of them, a muscle-y woman with fins and a red ponytail, stuck a hand over the table. The other, the yellow-scaled dinosaur, stammered. Carmine took the monster's hand.

"Hey, PUNK!" The monster shouted. "I'm Undyne!" She retracted her hand, reaching over to Alphys. "And this is my girlfriend, Alph! I heard you were cool with Frisk, so you're cool with me!"

"Ah, yes," A new voice called. Carmine whirled around, meeting gazes with the proud monster. She stood tall, donning an elegant purple robe with a symbol on the front. The woman had two small horns, flowing sleeves, and floppy ears. She looked like a goat. "I am Toriel." The monster stood up, crossing over to Carmine.

The girl's hand strayed down to her waist, reaching for a sword that wasn't there. The monster noticed but paid no mind, stretching forward to drape her furry arms around Carmine's neck. The woman pulled the human into her chest. Carmine heard a small hiccup.

"I... I am the Queen of the Monsters. It is nice to meet you." The Queen pulled away, looking at Carmine with a glimmer of sadness in her ruby eyes. "And you are?"

"Weirded out. I'm weirded out." Carmine responded. The monsters' shrunk slightly at her harsh words. The Queen muttered an 'oh.' "Hello, Toriel, your majesty. I'm Carmine."

"Please," Another voice rang. "We are no longer royalty, my child, so please call us whatever you'd like." The monster looked like Toriel, with grander horns and an impressive beard of gold. Whatever intimidation factor that added was removed by the Aloha shirt he had, with white floral designs.

"Asgore, the child is obviously uncomfortable," Toriel spoke, a stern tone in her voice. "Do not refer to her as 'my child.'"

The other monster, the King, apologized, flopping down into his seat with a grunt. Carmine took a second as well, rubbing her palm into her forehead, attempting to wrap her mind around the situation. The monsters seemed to skitter around her, passing plates of food and utensils. After a second, they began conversing. They were so...sanguine, despite the outlook.

Frisk tugged gently on her coat. Carmine looked down at them, noticing their worried expression. Carmine imagined her own expression was troubled. The girl tussled the child's hair, smiling half-heartedly at them. "I just need a second, kiddo." The kid moaned, pushing Carmine's arm away, puffing their cheeks. They pointedly averted their gaze to the floor, but after some waiting, turned back to Carmine, who giggled.

Well, the kid was _certainly adorable._

She brought her chin up, sighing, meeting the gaze of the skeleton, Sans. He seemed to be analyzing her, studying her, picking her apart. Carmine met his glare with own of her own, watching as the distrusting spark faded to mild curiosity. She softened her scowl as well.

"So," She addressed Sans. "You're the jokester."

"What can I say," Sans shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm all funny bones."

Carmine couldn't help it; she laughed, whiplashing the table's mood from distant to familiar. "Dammit," She cursed. "I'm a friggin' mess today. All of this bullcrap..." Mindfully avoiding cursing with Frisk next to her wasn't much of a challenge. "I thought someone was dead, and no one is, and I'm here, with all of you." She lowered her brows. "Weird day."

"Oh, it's going to get weirder." Carmine spun around, launching out of her chair. Iudex chuckled, bending down to snatch Carmine up into his arms. "Well, hello, darling. Already met the monsters, hmm?" Her father settled her on the floor, maintaining eye contact.

"I... I've been waiting forever," She began.

"Yes, you have," Iudex replied.

"You disappeared..."

"I did." He nodded sagely.

"I was worried about you. I..." Carmine puttered out, shaking her head. She leaned forward to hug her father once more. "I'm glad you're back, Dad."

Her father ran his fingers through Carmine's hair, straightening it out. The knots were painful, but she endured them. "I'm glad, too, dear." He patted her back with his free hand. "I'm glad, too."

Carmine pulled away, muttering. "Uh," Iudex nodded, guiding her by the shoulders back to the table. He settled her into the seat. "What's gonna happen?" She brought her gaze to Iudex. He let out a sigh.

"Honestly?" He started. "I have no fucking idea."

Carmine reached up to smack him.

"Not around the kid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I should start out with Persia. She is one of the more important mages, and I wanted to explore the Academy more - we'll see it more often soon.
> 
> Just a reminder for whoever forgot, Persia is the Grand Perseverance Mage, Brave is... well. Kindred, Justice, and Patience (the Viper) are all DEAD! Along with the other Grand Mage, Isaac. For the current generation of mages, we only know that Iudex is the Grand Mage, as Justice let go of her power. There is no Patience Grand Mage (yet), but there are other Grand Mages that may be revealed, or not, as I don't even know who'd they be. Uh, Asgore can fucking murder any Grand Mage, fight me. Carmine is now a lesser, same as Sinclair. And we will explore Entourage and what that means in the next few chapters, or in the next work.
> 
> I'd also like to address some things, as they have been stewing in my mind. My inspirations from other works. Admittedly, aside from names, the characters have passed the realms of likeness from other characters. Carmine was originally going to be similar to Frisk from a work called The Pacifist's Mask, by G8BanterM8. I wanted a murder character, but I also wanted Chara to be soft, so another character sprung up. And then, ahem, Carmine got soft. Which is why I brought back Cadecus from the fucking dead. Next, Ria, name inspired by Rea from Too Much - Or Never Enough, by Bloodpix. Yeah, no, this was just a name rip. Name's aren't copyrighted, so I used it. Of course, Ria and Rea are vastly different people. Oddly, Rea got me onto the topic of Thanatos again, the God, which led to Thanatos, the Lord. So, check that piece out! Patience the Viper mightttt be inspired? The Viper part? I honestly don't remember, and I'm sorry. Hel's attire is vaguely inspired by Huntress from DBD. I think that is all.
> 
> Go check out those works! Right now! DO IT!
> 
> -E, the E.  
> P.S.   
> E


End file.
